The Heart of Promise
by Weissfreya
Summary: 'The best things in life are FREE stolen... So memorable are stolen glances, stolen kisses and stolen moments with the one you love.' Adam to Wolfram. Yuuri snorted and bide his time. Wolfram would be his. Just a little more time and the Blonde will forget everything and return to him... Wolfram's confused. Why is his heart beating so fast? Just who are you Adam?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Kyou Kara Maou._

_All rights belong solely to the creator, Tomo Takabayashi and Temari Matsumoto and Studio Deen._

_And neither do I make any money from this story._

* * *

**.  
**

**Chapter 1**

**.  
**

He was walking the long hallway of the castle.

Why was he walking again? Ahh… right. He needs to talk to Gwendal about the new patrols on the northern border. Humans are having troubles with thieves at that part.

His the only available soldier and his unit to do the job, Conrart has to be on Heika's side 24/7 and so is Gwendal and Gunter. He has nothing to do, might as well be the patrol. And catch the stupid thieves wrecking havoc on their lands.

'Wolf!'

'Oi! Wolf!'

'Wolfram! Oi!'

'WOLFRAM!'

He turns around when he heard his name being shouted. He smiles when he sees the Young Double Black King running towards him.

'What is it Heika?' he tries to suppress the laugh, when Yuuri 'huffs' like a dog. The Double Black really needs to train more.

'The heck Wolf! I was calling you so loud yet you didn't even bother to turn around!'

'Sorry Heika, I was thinking of something.'

'The hell with this Heika! It's Yuuri – YUURI! Gods! You're just like Conrad!'

Both of them heard a giggle at the not so far away hallway. Yuuri smiles and blush when a very pretty young half-Mazoku yellow haired noble woman approach them. Yuuri hold out his hand and the young maiden held it.

Wolfram smiles at the couple.

'Nee Wolf! You're going to the party right? You can't not be there! You promise me!'

He rolled his eyes. 'But of course Hei – Yuuri.' He amend when the Double Black glares at him.

'Yosh! That's what I wanna hear! Nee, Jasmine I'll be at the study you go there first, Gunter is there, I'll talk first to Wolf here.'

'Oh and what is that Yuuri?' The pretty light green eyed lady ask.

'It's for the boys!'

Jasmine rolled her eyes and smile at them not before winking at Wolfram. She turns at the left hallway and went to the study.

'Nee Wolf… your promise okay. Don't forget that.'

He sighs. Yuuri's becoming a pest. 'How many times do I have to promise you? The more promises I make the tend I'll forget it.'

'Wolfram! Don't you dare!' Yuuri glares at him.

'Hai hai. Go now, Lady Jasmine is waiting for you.'

'Thanks Wolf!'

And he watches him go…

Yuuri… my beloved… my ex-fiancé… the only man I ever loved… and still loves… he watches him go… to the study with Lady Jasmine. Yuuri's current girl friend… soon to be fiancé. Yes, soon to be, for the party three days from now will be their official engagement. Yuuri will slap Jasmine's left cheek, for all the kingdom to see.

He smiles sadly… 'I told you didn't I... I won't change, so there is no need to confirm my own future. Yours only.'

…

The strong wind of the night woke him up. He looks around and inhaled the fresh air.

Aaahhh… Shinou Mountain. He stares at the setting if the sun. The sunset at Shin Makoku is known for its intense red and orange hues on the sky. It's beautiful… too beautiful that makes his heart ache more.

Tears stream down his eyes. He inhaled and exhaled heavily, composing himself.

Tomorrow is the day of the engagement. The pain so unbearable. It's suffocating, killing him. The hurt. But he had made up his mind that he will give Yuuri everything…

The kiss sealed that.

The kiss Yuuri gave Lady Jasmine when they're still engaged…

He stared at the Shinou Temple. He remembers Shinou and Geika. The thing he had asked for them to approve. The renouncement of their engagement.

_I need to do this. For him… for me… for the future._

_He wipes the tears with his trembling hands and steer his white thoroughbred Mazoku horse towards the Shinou Temple. His only redemption and the only way to save his pride and many confrontations and questions._

_The Shinou Temple, even at night were surrounded by guardswomen, ready for battle. Here, they guard not only the Genshi Miko, but also the Forbidden Boxes. Unbeknownst to them, the so-called spirit of Shinou Heika is also residing there – in its full glory. Oh, they know Shinou Heika's spirit is there – but they have no idea that's it's LITERALLY THERE – making the Daikenja irritated most of the times for baby sitting a very stubborn, full of pranks and mischievous King._

'_Wolfram-Kaka!' The women guards bow their head as he headed for the Shinou Temple. The women knows his going here – for he gave a message to the Daikenja._

_He entered the room – where Shinou resides. _

_The coldness and darkness of the room didn't help his feelings. More so, it chills him. The three forbidden boxes are there… he slowly touches the box where his heart was and still is the key. The forbidden fox: Hellfire on Frozen Tundra. _

_His heart was once taken away from him… now he wishes that the soul of his heart will be taken again. For he felt numbness for what he was about to ask for the Shinou Heika._

_He then felt it, from behind him, a strong menacing and full of authority being. 'Long time no see, my beloved descendant.'_

_He turns around and finds Shinou Heika now showing himself to his descendant in his full glory. _

_Shinou looks at his and his cousin Rufu's descendant, the Beautiful Wolfram von Bielefeld._

_The two are so resembling each other that once may thought that Shinou and Wolfram are father and son._

_The uncanny resemblance is really there. Both have sun kissed hair, both have same features, only Wolfram's softer and more younger while Shinou Heika's face has an aura of thousand of years of wisdom and power. And the difference of eye color._

_While Shinou Heika has the stunning Sapphire Sky Blue Eyes… Wolfram has the Nature Emerald Green Eyes._

_Wolfram looks up at his ancestor – the Original Great King of Shin Makoku – Shinou Heika._

_Blue stared at Green._

_Wolfram bows his head. 'Good evening Shinou Heika.'_

_Shinou smiles at his descendant. Wolfram may not be his favorite, but the brat has a very big space in his heart. Wolfram was the fruition of his frustration. Where as, he and Rufus were calm, a prankster, a tactician, ruled by their head – Wolfram is govern by his heart. A real Fire Wielder. _

_A Fire Wielder, represents the energetic, forceful, moving things in the world. In the mental and emotional realms, it represents drive and passion… motivation, desire, intention, and an outgoing spirit. Wolfram is not an ordinary outgoing Mazoku – his hot tempered, easy to be pissed, too emotional, spoiled and selfish… but Shinou knows that his selfishness is never for himself – but only to the man or woman he will give his heart too._

_And in his life – he has given his heart to Shibuya Yuuri. The 27__th__ Maou._

'_I do believe I know your intentions in coming here. But my question is… are you sure?' _

_Shinou asked the Demon Prince. He looks intently at the bright emerald eyes. Wolfram may hide it – but he knows that those eyes have been crying. Been miserable. Been in so much pain that he felt the anger of Rufus in the air. _

'_Yes Shinou Heika. I've think it over and I believe that it is for the best.'_

'_Wouldn't you wait a little more?'_

'_I've waited long enough Shinou Heika… Five years is enough I believe. And I found out from the Daikenja that he… he…' he inhaled and looked straight into blue eyes 'He already has a set his eyes on a half-Mazoku woman… a woman Shinou Heika, unlike me.' That was true, he found that out first and was about to burn Yuuri and confront him when he saw the latter in the garden – in HIS garden with Lady Jasmine, a half-Mazoku same as Yuuri… kissing and fondling each other. _

'_Do you wished then that you were born as a woman?'_

'_HELL NO! I will never wish that for the world. Being a woman may have it's advantages but I – I love and respect my being a man. I am a soldier. Ready to accepts all the possible outcome in life. And… me being a man have the privileged to protect… Yuuri Heika at all times. I have been… his friend and companion. Conrart maybe his godfather but… Yuuri have shared many things to me too – as his best friend.'_

_Yes… his the best friend of Yuuri. Yuuri trust and asked for Conrart's advice but he and Yuuri shared some things too. And for the life of him he never once think if himself as a woman or wished to be one. He have so much pride and respect to himself. Him being a man is a gift. That's why it humiliates him when his mother dressed him up as a woman. He is a man through and through. _

_The Original King stared at his descendant, no tears, no regret – only sadness reflected in the emerald green eyes._

'_Then I will give out the order of the renouncement of your engagement and I will give you a very important mission my dear Prince.'_

'_Anything, Heika.' Wolfram bows again. _

_A Mission. Its okay. As long as it will put his mind in other things. Mission from the Shinou Heika is not one to be rejected and he was glad for it._

'_My Sage…' _

_Wolfram looks around and found Murata Ken, the Soukoku no Daikenja walking towards them._

'_Hello Von Bielefeld-Kyo. Everything has been arranged now. Shori and the others on Earth will be expecting you.' Murata looks sadly at the beautiful Demon Prince. Descendant of his friend Rufus and his beloved Shinou. Eyes full of sadness. Just like Rufus. Is history repeating itself all over again? And again – to Rufus and Wolfram… Both have the saddest of fates… _

'_Then that mission is on Earth?'_

'_Yes. You are to be the Earth and Shin Makoku's Royal Ambassador.' Shinou informs him._

_Wolfram stared at the two powerful Mazoku's who have brought peace and tranquility on the land._

_He graciously bows his head and accepts hi fate. On Earth. So be it._

.

.

.

Tonight is the night he will go to Earth. He knows his breaking a promise to Yuuri. But Yuuri too had broken his promise… a promise made in the gardens. Maybe for the passing of years he had forgotten it. But then again, maybe the Young Double Black was not serious in making that promise.

_I promise you Wolfram… always and forever._

He smiled sadly, in his hand the burnt flowers… _Yuuri's Promise. _

_Cheater._

He grabs his chest tightly, and felt the small pouch where the roots of Yuuri's Promise is. The last roots. He have burnt everything at the garden. No more to be left behind.

He inhaled and look at the now set sun… only a few more minutes before the curtain of midnight cloak the land of Shin Makoku. Feasting his eyes once more to the beauty that he will leave behind.

He steered his thoroughbred Mazoku horse towards the Shinou Temple.

'Good bye Shin Makoku… good bye my beloved Yuuri Heika.'

.

.

.

* * *

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Kyou Kara Maou._

_All rights belong solely to the creator, Tomo Takabayashi and Temari Matsumoto and Studio Deen._

_And neither do I make any money from this story._

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**Shinou Temple**

**.  
**

Wolfram entered the water stream… he stops before going to the black portal – smiles sadly but didn't look back… and then he vanished into the other side.

Murata close his eyes and sighs tiredly. So many things have happen. So many events transpired – he was so tired – physically, mentally and emotionally. The thing is – he is not that involved yet he was this tired – what more of the Demon Prince who have suffered yet strongly and brave the odds.

He kneels down and picks up the petals from Beautiful Wolfram. Wolfram have them – must be Greta's gift to his father. A remain of the Beautiful Wolfram flower. He plays with it with his hands and then the face of a young vibrant full of life, prankster, proud and loves to tease version of Wolfram appears from his mind…

_Rufus…_

_I am sorry Rufus… I am so sorry… _

'Why my Sage? Why are you saying sorry?' the question comes from the enigmatic and powerful Demon God sitting on the top of one of the forbidden boxes. He looks and Shinou was sitting at Wolfram's box.

'Because I feel responsible… and I am seeing Rufus again. Of what happen thousand of years ago…' of seeing Wolfram lost the fire in his eyes…

Shinou stands and touches his Daikenja's head. Pats it affectionately and sighs.

He knows what his Daikenja is referring to.

'Is it wise? Are we doing the right thing?' For the first time, the Daikenja known for his merciless and wisdom – asks the Great One. Something that you'll never hear from him.

'I have made the right decision.'

Murata looks at the Great One's spirit – he smirks, an angry smirks.

'Decision… Right decision?' He emphasized the last word. 'You know. I always wanted to ask you… why? Why Wolfram? Why a Von Bielefeld again? I know that Wolfram as the direct descendant of Rufus inherits the key – but why? Why did you make him Shibuya's fiancé?'

Murata Ken, the Soukoku no Daikenja looks at the Great King with contempt.

Shinou looks into the beautiful glaring onyx eyes.

'Because it is his destiny…'

'Shinou… von Bielefeld's mission… you planned it.' Murata said, he didn't ask nor accused the Blonde Great Original King.

'I didn't plan Wolfram asking for my help on renouncing the engagement.'

'Didn't you?'

'I may be lot of things… but Wolfram have and will always have my protection…'

'What do you mean by that?'

'Time will tell My Sage… For now… that is all I can say.'

Murata stared hard at Shinou's serious and mysterious face. He can't fathom Shinou's words and features. He may be the Daikenja – but Shinou as the Great One still can hide so many things from him.

He looks at the closing portal again. And remembers the determined look of Wolfram.

'Please be safe Wolfram… my beloved friend…' The last words are hanging in the air. Shinou looks at his Sage silently and smiles sadly.

.

* * *

**.  
**

**Switzerland**

**Earth**

**.  
**

Wolfram emerged from the water portal. He shivered a little when the wind hits his body. The lake then returns to its original wave and color.

He looks up and was greeted with familiar faces.

'Welcome home Wolfram.' Shori said to him. He smiles at that. Shori said 'Welcome home.' _But where is home? _

'Hello Von Bielefeld-Kyo.' Sharon approaches him with robe and a towel. The human woman dons him with a robe and dried his hair. He blushes, he felt like a kid. And he hears a sweet sounding chuckle, 'Best not to let you get cold.'

'Thank you.'

They walk towards the castle-like mansion of Bob, the Maou of Earth.

'Here Wolfram, put these dry clothes.' Shori handed him Earth clothes when they entered the castle. He went to one of the rooms Sharon showed him. He discards his standard uniform and carefully folded them. He looks at the Earth clothes. White long sleeves polo like his under polo uniform and dark blue pants. Just like Yuuri's. And he looks at the weird looking undies. He held it up, it isn't the usual Royal black underwear. Though it has the same color it doesn't have any strings, and then there's also one short shorts – Yuuri called boxers. He shrugged his shoulders. He will learn them one by one.

He slips on the clothes and exits the room. Shori and Sharon look at each other and look at him.

'Something wrong?' he asked. The two looks weird.

'Uhm… nothing. Let's go upstairs, Bob and the others are waiting for you.' Shori told him and they lead the way while Wolfram follows behind.

'My God Shori! He looks so beautiful!' Sharon whispered to Shori, not wanting to be heard.

'Yeah! I thought I'm used seeing him – but him wearing Earth clothes really shock me to the core.'

Shori cant believe it. He thought that Wolfram looks pretty because he is a Mazoku and wearing that soldier uniform. But Wolfram wearing Earth's clothes made him feel stupid. _'Why didn't I see that before?' _he asked himself. And wonders why his younger brother didn't see that. Well Yuuri has a new fiancé and somewhat he feels responsible to Wolfram.

When Wolfram emerged from the lake, he still couldn't believe it. Murata Ken, his brother's friend told him that Wolfram will be the Royal Ambassador of Shin Makoku and Earth – he couldn't believe it for even one second. Wolfram? The Wolfram – Wagamama Puu? The hotheaded, jealous-possessive-fire-wielding-demon is to live here on Earth? What happen?

Then Murata Ken told him the events that happen in Shin Makoku. That Shinou renounced their engagement and without even the day being over – Yuuri introduced them to Lady Jasmine Kaberkoff. A half-Mazoku noble woman.

He was still shocked and hardly believing it – Murata told him that even him have a hard time believing that Wolfram take everything with a smile and bows politely to the lady.

He was mad at Shinou, when he asked Murata why Shinou dissolve the engagement. Shinou only told them all: _'Wolfram von Bielefeld's purpose is no more. He served his purpose being the most loyal protector of Shibuya Yuuri. There is no longer need for them to be engaged.'_

What the hell did he think of Wolfram? A useable clothes? That once served its purpose ready to be thrown and discard?

Murata, that blasted Daikenja agrees with Shinou, saying that they don't need to be with each other and they need to be free from each other and find their own happiness. And with the looks of it – his younger brother have found that happiness when still engaged to the Demon Prince.

He looks back and sees Wolfram looking at the glass mirror. Eyeing the vast greenery of the land. But he can see his eyes… emotionless… empty…

_Where is the fire in them little one?_

He sighs angrily at the people of Shin Makoku especially at Conrart Weller. He have time to fawns over his little brother Yuuri – but doesn't give a damn about his own little brother who seems to have been secretly suffering? And how about that stoic-looking giant? He thought that Gwendal will be more angrier – because the man likes CUTE THINGS and Wolfram for him is far the cutest. He's been to Shin Makoku many times but he never have seen any one cuter or prettier – and now his opinion change – he have never seen any one as beautiful as the Demon Prince.

And when he thinks again how Wolfram handle everything with maturity astonished him and he felt a warm certain feelings towards the Demon Prince. Beautiful and proud… and lonely. He feels like a father and a brother to the abandoned little one.

They entered the elevator. Wolfram looks at it with fear. He smiles gently and holds the Demon Prince's hand.

'Wolfram, this thing will get us to the top. I know you have ridden this before – but maybe too busy and worried that time to give it a thought. This is called elevator.' He sighs with relief when Wolfram didn't swat his hand and holds it tight when they entered the compartment. And when it begun to move – he feels the frighten grip in them.

'E-Ele-vaa-toor?'

'Elevator. Or Lift. It's a platform raising and lowering people or things to different floors or levels. Right now we are going to the top floor where Bob's office is.'

He can see Sharon smiling at him. It feels different, feels wonderful. Here he is teaching Wolfram new things. And he knows it would be fun and wonderful teaching the Demon Prince with lots of stuff from Earth.

'Here we are.' Sharon announced.

They entered a wide glass walled room. A very modern and bare office in Shori and Sharon's point of view. Bob hates to have any semblance of home life in his office and so his workers have to wash the dishes in a bathtub and he also does not keep tissues in his office. Shori thought once I'm the Maou – I'll let Mother arrange things here.

'Welcome to Earth, Lord Wolfram von Bielfeld.' Bob stands and greeted the Demon Prince of Shin Makoku.

Wolfram looks up and bow politely to the Elder looking Maou.

'Thank you for receiving me, Maou Heika. Please give me your guidance henceforward.'

'Von Bielefeld-Kyo, you are familiar with all of us, except for the Grand Duke of Luxembourg, Henric of Luxembourg.'

Wolfram looks at the man now standing in front of him. The Elder man looks young and handsome, like Conrart's father, with a gentle smile.

'Nice meeting you Von Bielefeld-Kyo. I am honored and blessed to have met a beautiful creature, the direct descendant of Rufus von Bielefeld and Shinou Heika.'

He blushed a little and bows politely at the kind man.

'Please let's all be seated.'

Shori shows him to his seat. They are all seated in the long black leather sofa. Wolfram is in the middle of Shori and Sharon while Bob and Henric are in front of them.

'Tea and biscuits.' Out from nowhere the black man and dread locks Dr. José Rodriguez came and put the refreshments on the glass table.

'Von Bielefeld-Kyo, the Daikenja, Shori and I, have a serious talk. We are honored to have you as the Royal Ambassador of the two worlds. We think no one is far more appropriate than you – we heard from the Daikenja that you are blessed with lingual. And that you have vast knowledge of Shin Makoku and its Ancient Kingdoms.'

Bob looks at the beautiful Demon Creature sitting and listening to him.

_Blessed by the Gods._ That's his thoughts of the Demon Prince.

'We also know that in Earth's age average – you are 18 years old, but you do look like 15 only. You see, being an Ambassador isn't easy. You have to learn more things not only on your part – but on Earth as well. We are willing to be your guide, but what we offer may not be sustainable. We all come to the conclusion that it is best for you to study first. Know Earth's different culture, nature, language, politics and economics. You are a Royal diplomat sent by Shin Makoku as its official representative to Earth. And we want you to grasp Earth's knowledge.

We are going to enroll you to a prestigious school. We all heard that the teaching and facilities are second to none. We are enrolling you to Eton College in England.

We have arranged exceptional circumstances for you to be there. You have nothing to worry about being new and all, the school is known to the world and you will be going there not alone. The Grand Duke Henric's youngest son is attending the school and once the school breaks – he will be to guide you. You are to first to stay here, Sharon and Shori will teach you the basics. And after a month or so will stay with the Grand Duke's. Upon arrival there – the youngest son will teach you some events and culture of England. And then embark together with him to Eton.'

Wolfram absorbs everything being said to him. He first blush and can't help it when the Maou Heika of Earth compliments him. Yes he is a linguist, but he isn't that good. He only knows five languages, that's thanks to Gunter's guidance and austere teaching.

And then when he heard that word – he can't feel but get excited… School? He will be studying? He can't help but feel exhilarated. All his knowledge and everything he have ever learn was all with Gunter's teachings. He did have a governess before – but that stop when his life was then threaten. His Hahaue, a Maou then, asked Gunter to be the one to teach him. He didn't attend any school, and envied Conrart for that. His brothers have the chance to attend school and military teachings. But with Gunter he learned more, and he is one of the best swordsman – said to be second to Conrart Weller – because his teacher is none other than Gunter von Christ.

Oh he may appear flaky and nosebleeds too often – but never let it deceive you. In that bubbly character lies Yuki Gunter – the best and deadliest Mazoku warrior on the land. Why would Conrart and some of the soldiers be that good – if it weren't for him?

Thank goodness Anissina's earplug translator can help him – but he'd rather read and learn Earth's language on his own than depend on them.

'If this is the decision, I will abide by them, Maou Heika.'

'By Gods! I wish my sons and daughters are like you!' His eyes darted towards the smiling Grand Duke. 'Sorry about that my dear. It's just amazing, you look so young but have the grace and understanding far more than your age. I just wished my children are like that.'

Bob chuckles at that. 'They are giving you problems then?'

'The eldest but none is giving me more trouble than the youngest. I heard rumors that his the Black King at Eton.'

'Black King?' Shori asked.

'Yes. Rumors at school said, his a genius. But he tends to fool around or like the 'King'. And not so long ago, he beaten up some men at the local pub. His only 17 years old, but keeps on giving me trouble. More wild than the rest.'

'Oh, you know how boys are! They tend to have their little freedom and mark their territory. But like you said, he is a genius. But why a King? Not a Grand Duke?' Sharon asked the handsome middle aged Duke.

'His the Top at the King's Scholars.'

'King's Scholars?' Wolfram asked.

'Oh, sorry about that my dear, a King's Scholar is one who has passed the College Election examination and is awarded a Foundation Scholarship and admitted into a house, College, which is the oldest Eton house and comprised solely of King's Scholars.'

'I don't understand but I think in time I will.'

'Don't worry my dear. My youngest son may have that reputation but he will teach you many things. I have talked to him weeks ago and he agreed to have you. I have also arranged your quarters at Eton. While staying there, both of you will be roommates at the boarding house. But I have bought an apartment for you and him to live, every break – or you can come at Luxembourg. What ever will be the best option for the two of you.'

'Thank you Grand Duke Henric. I am honored and my heartfelt gratitude to you and your family.'

Wolfram stares at the people around him when the conversation picks up again. Bob explaining him about things like his financial will be handle by Sharon and Shori. That he and Shori will be going out tomorrow to buy him new set of clothes and things he needed at school.

He sighs happily. He have been down and feeling so painful for the pass few days – but right now, he slowly forgets it. This is a new life for him – a life living without being shadowed by his brothers… a life without Yuuri.

He smiles and nods at the Maou Heika of Earth when explaining things. Yes, this is it. His new life. A new beginning for him.

* * *

'Wolf, that wont bite you, so eat it.' Shori cant help but smile at the cute Demon Prince. They are at the shopping center Manor-La Placette and currently dining at a restaurant and he ordered something for Wolfram. And the Demon Prince looks at it skeptically. He tries hard not to laugh. Sharon on the other hand tells Wolfram what are the meal and its ingredients.

'Wolfie that's Älplermagronen. It taste good. It's made of macaroni, potatoes, onions, small pieces of bacon, and melted cheese.' Wolfram looks at it again not before glaring at Sharon who has the grace to laugh when she calls him Wolfie.

Shori sighs happily. They are done with most of the shopping – clothes, now after eating school materials are next .

He looks again at the now eating Demon Prince. Right now he really wants to whack all the people in Shin Makoku. Don't they know how precious and how Wolfram has been suffering? No – probably not. They all think of him as incurable, tsundere and wagamama puu. And the fire in those emerald eyes! Where have they gone too?

_Wolfram has high respect to the Kingdom and its symbol and tradition. When they we're shopping with his clothes, Sharon and him picks a black polo long and short sleeves and black pants – Wolfram held up his hand and shook his head._

'_Black are for royalties. I'm sorry but I cannot wear black… I am not of royalty.'_

_Shori and Sharon looks at each other. Sharon raised her brow. Shori face Wolfram. 'Wolfram, you are not in Shin Makoku anymore. Black garments are usual on Earth. And who says you're not royalty? You are the Demon Prince aren't you?'_

'_I am not Shori Heika. It's just so happens that my Hahaue was the former Maou. Right now I am only Shin Makoku's loyal soldier.'_

'_Enough with this Heika thing. Listen to me. First of all, just call me Shori or Onii-chan. Next, you are not just a mere soldier. You are the Royal Ambassador of the two worlds. Don't ever belittle yourself. Then, you are to wear any clothes you fancy. Whoever tell you not or reprehend tell me! I'll have a thing or two to tell them!'_

_Wolfram blush and gave a curt nod. Shori let out a satisfied smile and gets back to looking at clothes. Wolfram smiles and look at Shori. 'Onii-chan'. Shori, the future Maou of Earth just asked him to just call him Shori or Onii-chan. Yuuri and his brother are the same – but also different. Shori doesn't flinched when he touches him. Yuuri will. It's like he has some kind of a disease. He shook his head vehemently – he will not think of Yuuri in that way anymore. He is not Yuuri's fiancé anymore. Both of them are not together and both have different lives ahead of them. Different future._

'_Oh! This looks good on you Wolfie! Try this!' Sharon excitedly shove to Shori some of the clothes and drags Wolfram to the dressing room. Sharon smirks happily and proudly. People are looking at them – no – looking at the beautiful blonde. Sure, there are many blonde and green eyes on Earth – this is not rare. But blonde and green eyes isn't the only thing that make them look at Wolfram._

_It's Wolfram's innocence and proud tilt of his head. His pouting red lips. His stubborn frown. He looks royalty tame and yet wild. Like his wavy and untamable blonde hair. They fit perfectly at Wolfram's face. Like they are wavy because Wolfram looks good in it. And not to say that delicate slim fingers and wrist. She asked so many times if Wolfram truly is a soldier of 80+ years. Wolfram doesn't have any calluses. He has the most smooth and delicate hands. Shori told her maybe because Wolfram can heal himself. And yes, Wolfram has muscles but they are not that bulky – Wolfram's muscle fits his delicate frame. And she does so envies that slender waist! Women such as she – always need to maintain their figure, watch out for foods – but last night Wolfram eats with gusto and she can see the emerald green eyes sparkle with delight when Jose served a parfait. _

_Emerald green eyes. It's truly astounding and amazing staring at them. When Wolfram emerged from the lake – his eyes are dull… lacking of emotion. And sad… but she saw them come to life – a little yes – but still it came to life with the mention of him attending school and learning new things. She so wishes to see that emerald green eyes with passion and with its full blast of emotion. _

'_Uhm… Sharon-san, how do I look?' Wolfram emerged from the dressing room and she can hear people murmurs behind her. Well, well… an angel drop by this store!_

_Wolfram looks devastatingly attractive. Wearing a simple black polo, with a necktie tied like a ribbon. A black pants that shows his slender frame, a high boots. Wolfram looks like a gothic prince. But contrasting with all that is his beautiful face and colors._

'_Yes! You look perfect. We'll get that.' Sharon said. And Wolfram changes again._

'_You are enjoying this, you know.' Shori said behind Sharon._

'_Hmp! Am I the only one? You look like a adoring Onii-san to him.' Sharon said with a raised eyebrow. Shori has the grace to blush. _

'_Right…' Shori rolled his eyes. Yeah, whatever. The old woman knows how to hit him. Whatever. His here to teach and spoil Wolfram a little… Wolfram deserves it. If those stoic soldiers of a brother of him doesn't care – he does. He'll spoil Wolfram!_

'Wolfram eat those veggies. They're good.' Shori told the Demon Prince, when he sees that all vegetables are put on the corner of his plate.

'No.' Wolfram pouts and doesn't dare touch the green thing.

Shori sighs. Wagamama Puu. 'Eat them. You cant just eat meat. That will be bad for you.'

'No. They're… they're vile creatures!'

'Wolfie dear. Eat them, they wont hurt you. They will make you a lot stronger and not just meats. C'mon try it.' Sharon coaxed the pouting Demon Prince.

'Fine! But just a little.' Wolfram pierced an onion and swallowed it.

Both of them chuckles when Wolfram makes a grimace.

After eating, they went ahead and buy school materials for Wolfram.

Shori and Sharon are so enjoying the day. Wolfram looks so innocent, one moment scared of the escalator, the vending machines, and the music store – then he will glared at them, glared at the people gawking at him, not knowing that they are all admiring the beautiful angel/ demon.

Both of them are enjoying each moment, teaching the Demon Prince all things Wolfram looks at, questions and find interesting. Shori finds Wolfram easy to teach and has the fast grasp of meanings. But it still saddened him – the Wolfram with them is quite quiet or reserved. He doesn't like that. What he likes it the all defying and brave soldier – ex-fiancé of his younger brother. One who told Yuuri that he needs to go home – _for his fiancé isn't heartless._ He felt gratitude for that. It's like Yuuri was waiting for Wolfram to make a decision.

And he thought that Yuuri with all his denial was set to make things straight with the Demon Prince when he returns. Yuuri was – well whispering Wolfram's name on his lips while asleep. And will always talk about Wolfram like: 'Wolfram will hate that.' 'Wolfram will get sick when he sees this.' 'Wolfram and Greta will enjoy this.' And so on. So he was one of those people who literally drop out of their chair when he heard that Yuuri has a girl friend and will be engaged. Wait make that engaged already. If his not mistaken, Wolfram arrived precisely the day Yuuri will slap the noble lady on the left cheek. He wants to congratulate his younger brother but at the same time – doesn't want too. Well, he is busy with many things right now. After graduating in college he still needs to learn more to be the Maou of Earth.

And one of that is to help a beautiful forlorn looking Demon Prince now Royal Ambassador of the two worlds.

* * *

Sharon and Shori can't believe it. Has it been one or two months only?

Who the hell is Wolfram von Bielefeld? If not a genius then what?

Wolfram is pure genius. Shori and Sharon took turns in teaching him the basic international language and that is English and he grasp it with a few lessons only. Wolfram knows now basic English without the help of the earplug. And with Shori's help, he too learns to understand Japanese. It's easy for Wolfram to understand German – because their language in Shin Makoku is very much like German's language – only Ancient German language and writing system. Sharon also teaches him Latin – in her opinion, Wolfram should know Latin. But if he knows better Sharon wants Wolfram to know Latin because she thinks it would make him so perfect.

Overall – in just two months Wolfram can understand English, German, Latin, Japanese, French and Italian. And he can write them down too. Shori shook his head in amazement. The way Wolfram writes is so clean and so elegant. Like he was never an alien or a foreigner to them.

Sometimes Bob will teach Wolfram politics and economics of Earth and the two will argue. Maybe because Bob is stoic and no-nonsense in saying his view and Wolfram being known not to bow down or give a damn who's he talking to – will tell his own opinion. The two will have the longest debate. Well, it's like father and son arguing. Wolfram has been after all living 80+ years in Shin Makoku and is one of the best soldier and loyal to the Kingdom, and is not naïve when it comes to politics and economics.

It's refreshing for all of them seeing Bob and Wolfram. Also Bob teaching Wolfram how to control his Maryoku. It's hard for the Blonde but Bob told him it's all about his response to the element and the fact that he is a direct descendant of Rufus von Bielfeld and Shinou Heika will give him more benefits.

Wolfram doesn't show any tiredness, more of excited and thrilled especially when he can summon sparks of fire. He cant summon the mighty Lion – Shori found out that Wolfram calls that fire Lion Lexus. But he can well manage summon little bit of sparks. And he smiles when Wolfram will snaps his fingers – and sparks of fire will appear. And Bob taught him too, how to summon his elements without incantation or saying the words. It's best to have that kind of advantage.

He have also teach Wolfram the Earth's technology. He was smiling remembering Wolfram holding his very first mobile phone, a Palm Treo Pro, for him to easily handle it. He told him that it's a way to communicate. Wolfram looks at it and said: 'Ain't a bird much faster?' he laugh at that. And was rewarded by a glare. He told Wolfram that a mobile phone is much faster. He teaches him how to use it.

And with the computer. He bought Wolfram a MacBook Pro and installs it with all necessary software's that will help Wolfram. He asked what is Wolfram's hobbies and that is painting. He smiles and installs Photo Shop CS4, Illustrator CS4 and other useful software's and shows him the encyclopedia. Wolfram was so excited looking at Art works when he shows him how to use the Internet.

And when Wolfram shows him how he draws, he smiles at him gently telling the blonde that his drawing is not ugly – it's Synthetic Cubism. And when he shows Wolfram artworks of Pablo Picasso and Georges Braque, the Demon Prince beamed and laughs.

'I thought I just draw weird.'

'Nope, the way you drew is beautiful. Your style characterized by the different textures, surfaces, collage elements, papier collé and a large variety of merged subject matter. More of a pushing of several objects together. You drew them in your own imagination and you create them in the way you view them.'

'Thank you Hei- Onii-chan.' Wolfram blushed and smiles at that. He likes Shori a lot. He was different from his brothers Gwendal and Conrart and Shori proves to be a real brother to him. He teaches him many things and answers all of his questions. He is very patient, so is Sharon. And he got used to calling them onii-chan and onee-san. Sharon likes to be called onee-chan though.

And then the end of his stay at Switzerland comes.

The Grand Duke Henric is about to collect Wolfram and head to Luxembourg, Shori and Sharon will come along to make sure they arrive safely.

'Thank you so much Maou Heika for the guidance and assistance. I will be meeting you again at the end of the year, or right after the end of my school year.' Wolfram politely bows at the Elder Maou of Earth.

Bob was stoic and much more scarier than Gwendal but he likes the man. He feels like he has a father figure when Bob was around.

'You're welcome Wolfram. Do not worry about anything. All your financial needs will be attended too. Sharon will give you your credit card and bankbook, everything is saved at the Swiss National Bank. And you can contact us anytime via emails or your mobile phone.' Bob smiles and Sharon and Shori raised their brows. Bob smiling is rare. Very very RARE.

'Thank you Maou Heika.' Wolfram smiles. He owes many things to these people. Sure he have only stayed with them for a month but he feels that he belongs with them. he have a nice talk with them and they acknowledge him.

And one last time he bows at the Maou Heika of Earth and to Jose. Shori and Sharon follows him at the private jet plane.

* * *

**.  
**

**Grand Duchy of Luxembourg **

**.  
**

They arrived near evening at the Grand Ducal Palace, the official residence of the Grand Duke of Luxembourg. Military guards welcomes them as the Porsche stops and they emerged from it.

They entered the Palace and greeted by the Grand Duchess of Luxembourg, Maria Teresita. A beautiful simple looking woman. Wolfram looks at her and smiles, missing his Hahaue. This woman looks so much like mother, unlike Lady Cecilie von Spitzweg oozing with sex appeal and pheromones hits every living creatures.

They have dinner and it is time for him to say good-bye to Shori and Sharon. He smiles at the two.

'Well, Wolfie this is good bye for now. Don't worry sweetheart, we will be seeing each other again. You do your best and just email me or send me message from your mobile. I'll answer you right away.' Sharon said and hugs Wolfram. Wolfram blushes and returns the hug. He never had any sister – if you can call Anissina a sister – but for him she's more like an evil Mazoku woman than a sister is.

'Thank you nee-chan. Please take care and yes, I'll do email you. Thank you so much for all the trouble and patience.'

Sharon hugs him again. And then Sharon waves and walks towards the awaiting car. Shori pats Wolfram's head affectionately.

'Wolfram, I am so proud of you. You are very brave and a very intelligent Demon Prince. Please be safe…' Then Shori unexpectedly hugs him. A tight warm hug. Wolfram can't help it. He feels lonely. This isn't like him. But what is he really? Right now, Shori's hugs made him warmth and feel so much needed.

'Thank you… onii-chan.'

'Promise me you'll do your best, but never exhaust yourself. I want you to never underestimate yourself. You are blessed and you are not alone. I am here. Just an email and mobile away. Never hesitate to asked everyone or me. You don't have to be tough or to shoulder everything yourself…'

Shori hugs him tight one last time. 'Thank you so much, Shori-nii-chan.' That is all he can say. His mind is full of words of gratitude and gratefulness.

'Take care okay…' _and please let there be light and fire in your eyes again…_

And then he was gone. Wolfram watched him and Sharon get on the mean looking black carriage (Porsche). He sighs and turns around. He looks at the weird looking Palace.

Here starts my future.

* * *

Wolfram stared at the room assigned to him. He looks at it again, and walks toward the hearth, he snaps his fingers and smiles. The hearth then begun to glow – his fire now burning the woods.

He then noticed pictures at the heart's upper place. He looks at it – The Grand Ducal Family pictures. All are happy, smiling. Pictures of boys and girls riding horses; fishing; on the boat; or just simply eating outside.

Tears begun to descend from his eyes. He slouch at the center of the hearth and cry his heart out.

'Yuuri! Yuuri! Yuuri! Why? Why?' he keeps on slamming the carpet with his hands.

'You promise me! You promise me!' he then clutch his chest hard – he feels the pain of his nails in them. But what he feels more is the small pouch containing the roots.

'You're such a liar Yuuri. A cheater… I hate you! I hate you! But by the gods! I love you!'

He keeps on crying and clenching his chest. How much more can he move on? How much more time does he need to be able to smile and forget the past? How much more can he stand and endure everything?

'It hurts so much Yuuri…' its hurts. The heart – his heart keeps on pounding fast – keeps on hurting… his whole body feels so cold, even though his beside the fire – the heat doesn't help the coldness. He can feel it run through his body. The cold – icy – glaring numbness…

His heart feels shattered. Like tiny pieces of glass keeps on rubbing on his heart. And his head hurts so much. No matter what he do – no healing Maryoku can heal his body. It hurts so much. His whole body hurts…

He lay there at the center of the hearth… exhausted, no amount of energy to move… he fell asleep…

* * *

The door slowly opens. A tired tall young man grunts as he throws his bag at the sofa.

'Eh? Did they know I'm coming?' he asked himself when he saw fire burning in the hearth. He shrugged his shoulders and was about to walk towards the bed when saw… is that a girl?

He slowly approaches the hearth, and at the center of the room, lying –no make that – sleeping on the carpet, is an angel. He kneels down and looks at the beautiful creature. With the fire glaring and burning, the light hits the Sleeping Beauty's face. He sucked his breath.

The light of the fire makes the creature so soft… so ethereal looking…

He frown when he see a glint on the Sleeping Beauty's eyes… he touched it slowly and gently…

'Tears…' Confused, he looks around. He sees no one else and no ordinary things out of his room.

'Who made you cry Velvet…' Yes Velvet. Because when he carefully touched the tears, his hand made contact with the skin… and for the life of him, it's the most delicate – silk like skin.

He thinks for a moment. 'If I rouse up the old man, he will have my head for disturbing him. And if I asked the maids – I will not be allowed to sleep… hmm… guess I have to bring you to bed myself Velvet.'

He then gently lift the Sleeping Beauty and the polo shirt shifts the creature's shoulder revealing delicate skin and… CHEST. A chest!

He then looks again, now closely at the creature…

'Great! I'm carrying a Male Sleeping Beauty. Geez, if the old hags sees you – they'll envy you. A man far more beautiful than them.'

He shook his head. As he lifts the boy – yes a boy – he looks at him again.

'You're so damn light! What the hell have they feeding you?' the boy is feather light. How come? Boys should be heavy! This one looks around 14 or 15 and boys at that age are heavy! He was heavy around that age.

'Hmmm… Y-Yuuri… hurts…' the Sleeping Beauty murmurs.

'Awww… that hurts Velvet. I'm not this Yuuri. Did that person hurt you? Don't worry once you wake up – tell me and I'll kick his ass.'

He then place the Blonde at the bed. He inhales and exhales.

'Well… both of us are guys… and I'd rather die than sleep on the sofa. Sorry Velvet – you and I are sharing MY bed.'

He removes his upper clothes and leaves on his pants. He then hit the pillows.

'Aaaahhhh bed at last.' Then suddenly the creature slams his hand onto his chest.

'Argh! Damn! What did I do?'

'Yuuri! Stupid Wimp! Wimmmpp…' then he heard a snore.

He chuckles. He carefully touch the hand and planning to remove it when he find the hand as silk and delicate as the cheeks. Is this really a boy? Well he did see a chest – flat chest and muscles in them.

'Name is Adam, Velvet. Remember that.'

He then place the creatures hand onto his chest and holds it. And when he close his eyes he dreams of a beautiful Blonde Creature laughing at the center of the hearth.

.

.

* * *

TBC

The name of the Royalties are altered a little. ^^

names and characters written here are pure fiction


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Kyou Kara Maou.

All rights belong solely to the creator, Tomo Takabayashi and Temari Matsumoto and Studio Deen.

And neither do I make any money from this story.

* * *

**.  
**

**Chapter 3**

**Entrance of Shinou Temple  
**

**.  
**

Murata close the door at the main temple and leave Shinou. Well, he have a party to attend to, the engagement of the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku.

He stopped dead when he saw Greta, Gwendal and Conrart at the entrance looking at him intently.

'Papa Wolfram! Nee, Geika where is my Papa?' Greta runs towards him and hug his waist, looking up at him with tears in her cute big eyes.

'Ah, Hime-chan…' he looks up at the two brothers. Their face void of expression, but their voice – the quiver in their voice deceives it.

'Geika… Wolfram… did he?' Conrart asks him. Murata smiles sadly and looks at the other stoic looking Mazoku.

'Does anyone know?' Gwendal asks, clenching his fist.

'Actually, only Von Christ-Kyo and us. The mission of Shinou isn't to be announced yet – we don't want to ruin today's occasion right?'

However, with the look of Gwendal he would rather ruin it. Murata sighs – he knows that Gwendal as the older brother, the one who brought up Wolfram loves the latter so much – but never shows it. After all, Gwendal is the father figure Wolfram adores.

'Then… he went already?' Conrart asked even know he knows the answer.

'Papa Wolfram… will he come back?'

'Nee Hime-chan, did Von Bielefeld-Kyo told you his departure?' he kneels down and come face to face with the human princess.

'Uhm.' Greta nods and in a tiny quivering voice. 'He – he told me that I have to be strong and that I have to get along with… with… with Lady Jasmine and that… that he will be away… he – he never told Daddy Yuuri about it. He made me swear not to tell Daddy Yuuri…' Greta sniffs.

'Oh please do not cry Hime-chan. Von Bielefeld-Kyo is in good hands. Shori and Bob will see to it and that you can uhm… write to him.'

'I can?'

'She can?'

'We can?'

Murata smiles at the three disbelief faces.

'Of course. But please don't tell this to anyone – I don't want to be bombard with letters and… I think it would be wise not for Von Bielefeld-Kyo to receive letters everyday… his quite busy and will handle things far more complicated.'

'Okay… I'll write him once a month… is that okay?' Greta asked him. He nods and smiles. Actually, for him, it would be best if they do not write at all. It would be too painful for Wolfram. The Demon Prince needs to move on and he is facing a serious mission by Shinou.

'Geika… will Wolfram be okay?' Gwendal asks. He knows Shori and the Maou of Earth will be taking care of his baby brother – but that aching feeling will not stop. He misses Wolfram – he is after all his treasure – but what can he do? Wolfram all but faces them in anger – he and Conrart were shocked with Wolfram's outburst when they try to stop him from going with the mission.

'Yes Von Voltaire-Kyo. His in good hands. Now, let us go to Shibuya's party! We can't afford to be late. This is after all his engagement!'

They walk towards the carriage and horses. Murata gently guides the still sniffing princess inside the carriage while the two brothers mount their horses.

'Gwendal… did we did the right thing?'

Gwendal sighs heavily. That's a hard question. 'For Wolfram, I - think we did… he need this to move on. We all know that it's not just his heart that will be broken if he witness the engagement. He is…'

'Honest and brave… and loyal.' Conrart supplied.

As their party move to the castle – the two brothers cant help but remember Wolfram's beseeched.

'_NO! Wolfram you are not to go to Earth! Shinou's order or not you are to stay here! You belong here!' Gwendal all but shout. Gunter cringed with that angry voice. Gwendal can sound gruff most of the time – but never will he shout in anger to his baby brother – this is the first time he did, showing veins popping out in anger._

_Conrart too was having a hard time digesting Wolfram's news. Going to Earth?_

'_Look Aniue! This is a mission! I am to be the Royal Ambassador! This is not a whim! I am going to represent Shin Makoku! Why should you stop me?_

_I believe I have the capability of being an ambassador!'_

'_Dammit Wolfram! You belong here! You don't belong there! And this is not the question of your capability!'_

_Wolfram becomes silent._

'_What will you do there? Things are different on Earth, unlike Conrart who have experienced there – he was a grown up when he made his trip and not for a long time – just to deliver Heika's soul and witness the birth. Why can't you understand that? You are too young!'_

'_Yes Wolfram, please think about it. Is this because of Yuuri and Lady Jasmine's upcoming engagement? But aren't you the one who accepts it willingly? Shinou was the one who renounced the engagement. Please Wolfram – this doesn't mean you need to go.'_

'…'

_Wolfram walks slowly towards Gwendal and Conrart. Slowly very slowly, he raised his eyes – glittering not with tears of hurt but with tears of anger._

'_Fuck you both! Is that all you ever think of me? Is that how much you regard me? That because Yuuri is going to be engaged I will childishly walks out? FUCK YOU! You good for nothing bastards! _

_WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK OF ME? AM I NOT YOUR BROTHER? AM I NOT A SOLDIER OF SHIN MAKOKU? WAS ALL YOU EVER THINK OF IS THAT IM UPSET?_

_YES, I AM UPSET! I AM ANGRY! I AM JEALOUS! I AM SO HURT! SHUT UP! DON'T YOU DARE INTERRUPT ME!_

_How dare you assume that I am going away to escape! Shinou asked me to be the ambassador – I never asked him! _

_Ands what did you say? That I am so naïve and dim witted that I cannot accommodate myself on Earth? What the hell do you think I'm doing? I'm doing everything for the Kingdom! For Yuuri! Everything for Yuuri! If it will make Shin Makoku and Earth a balance world, I will do it!_

_Listen to me dear brothers! I am 84 years old! I am not a child. I know how the world works and I am willing to know Earth more! I am not a coward! Have you ever thought of me running away? Have you seen me cry in despair and throw any tantrums when Yuuri and Jasmine announced their relationship? I didn't! I have accepted it long before it even happens!_

_I am no coward._

_I am Wolfram von Bielefeld. _

_Whatever Shinou asked of me – I will do it. Even if that means going to an unknown place. _

_Look at me brothers – I am no longer a baby. I have my rights to have my own decision. _

_I am not saying this for you to approve of me going – I am saying this to you all out of respect that all of you are my family._

_So don't you dare say that I am running away!'_

_Wolfram clenches his two hands. He was shouting with all his might – with all his feelings. _

_WHY? Why should his brothers think low of him? He is no coward. Why would they think that – if only they know that he was the one who asked Shinou to renounced the engagement not Shinou himself!_

_But he told Shinou not to reveal that. Shinou gave his words._

'_W-Wolfram.' Gunter whispers. He approached Wolfram and drew the young Demon Prince in his arms._

_Wolfram didn't cry – but held onto Gunter for support. The outburst made him so weak… so very weak and tired… is that what they thought of me? A wagamama puu until I die?_

_I change… I can change. I have change for so many years… why haven't they seen it? Why have they always regard me as the selfish brat?_

_He can't help but feel anger and sadness to his brothers. _

'_I am sorry Wolfram… I – I… I still regard you as a baby and please accept that I am only worried about you..,' Conrart speaks after a long pause of silence._

_Conrart was stunned with Wolfram's outburst – his anger and pain. He never knew his brother to have matured this much. He knows that Wolfram accepting the relationship of Yuuri and Jasmine may have upset him – and that any time soon he will explode but he didn't. And yes, he is an insolent fool to think that Wolfram wants to run away – to the pain and the suffering…_

'_I'm sorry. Please Wolf… forgive me of thinking that way…'_

_Gwendal was still stunned. Shock to the core. His baby brother… he matures. And yes, he swear and cursed them – but for the love of Shinou he believe that he and Conrart deserves it._

'_Wolf…' he slowly approached Wolfram and gently grabs him from Gunter. He held his baby brother._

_How can he be such a fool? Wolfram was hurting and where was he? Attending the kingdom's administration. What a laugh – here is his baby brother all but hurting and suffering while he stood behind the King who have hurt his Wolfram._

_Didn't he promise long time ago to the sweet pouting baby blonde that he will protect him? That he will never let the fire in Wolfram's heart died?_

_But what happen to that promise?_

_Did age made him forget it? With the passing of time – he thinks of Wolfram still a baby, selfish and stubborn and prideful… _

_He – they forget that Wolfram is the most honest, loyal and would rather die and sacrifice himself than hurt the Kingdom – or be the one to make the Kingdom put into difficult situation._

_Wolfram did sacrifice… when Shinou renounce the engagement he didn't shout, he didn't throw any fireballs… he but accepts it with maturity… and how did they repay him? By accusing such low level words…_

'_I am sorry Wolf… please forgive your brother…' Gwendal whispers._

_Conrart approaches the two and Gwendal release Wolfram to give way to Conrart. Conrart held Wolfram's face._

'_I'm sorry.' He held Wolfram._

_Wolfram didn't move, he didn't shrugged of Conrart nor Gwendal nor Gunter when they approach him…_

_Because this will be the last time, they will ever hug him. And the last time he will let that stupid feeling of loneliness made him weak. The last time he will succumb to this feeling…_

.

.

.

'I think Wolfram will be far more safer and be able to find his own destiny on Earth.'

'I think so too. He deserve so much more.'

'I just wished… I could have done more for him…'

'Conrart. We all wish that. Let's just pray to Shinou that he is well and will be happy.'

'Being the Royal Ambassador is… not something anyone can handle… it has its own rules.'

'And only a few knows what that would mean.'

.

.

.

And both brothers stared at the upcoming view of the palace. Blood Pledge Palace – Wolfram's home… now will be the home of Shibuya Yuuri and his family.

* * *

**Blood Pledge Castle**

**Ballroom**

'Nee Gunter, where is Wolfram? Have you seen him?' Yuuri asked his teacher.

'Eh? A-ano. Heika! Uhm, look! Lady Jasmine is looking at you – I think its about time you announce the engagement.' Gunter gestured his hands towards Lady Jasmine who is now looking at Yuuri with a frown.

'Later Gunter, I wanna know where is Wolfram… and Greta and-'

'Daddy!' Greta out of nowhere flung herself towards Yuuri who smiles and hugs her tight.

'Greta! I was so worried! Where have you been? Where is Wolfram?' kneels down and hugs Greta tight.

'Uhm… a-ano…' he frowns when Greta's eyes avoid his.

'He is attending some important matter Heika.' Gwendal said to the Maou. Gwendal and Conrart emerged from the door leading to the other garden. They used that way to avoid gossips and unwanted rumors that they have gone to somewhere outside the castle.

He looks up and saw Gwendal and Conrart looking at him – their voice he cannot fathom.

'Eh? But he promise me he will be here!' Gwendal raised his brow and gets a wine from the passing maid. He drinks the wine and thinks_: 'Promise… yeah? You're the one to talk.'_

Murata clears his throat and made an eye contact to Gunter. 'Now now Shibuya! The most important thing is you and Lady Jasmine announced the engagement. Hurry up and go there.' Murata coaxed the Maou.

Yuuri looks at the group. Do they think his that naïve and stupid and not know that they are hiding something from him.

'C'mon Murata – what's going on?' Yuuri sound so irritated. Where the hell is Wolfram? What are they hiding? His beginning to worry for his friend.

'Shibuya, the thing you need to worry about is Lady Jasmine – she's looking at you. Her father is looking too you know.' Murata smiles at him.

He looks at Murata intently. For the pass minutes – they all have been avoiding his questions. He turn to his godfather.

'Conrart where is Wolf?'

'Heika, Wolfram is on duty today. He will-'

'He cant be on duty! He promise me he'll be here!' That BRAT! Breaking his promise!

Then he stops…

Wolfram BREAKING A PROMISE…. ?

.

.

.

He fell silent. He looks at Murata angrily. And he knows that he is not the only one hardly believing that WOLFRAM BREAKS HIS PROMISE.

'Where is he Murata?' Yuuri asked in a dark voice.

'Shit!' Murata muttered. He can feel the stirring of the powerful dark menacing spirit.

'Shibuya, you're Lady Jasmine is waiting for you. You don't have to worry about Wolfram-'

'WHERE IS HE DAIKENJA?'

Gasped.

Silence.

The music suddenly stops.

The cheers and happy glee of the people stops.

The toast of glass stops.

The dancers stops.

They all stop and look at the Maou of Shin Makoku who has his hands at the Daikenja's lapel.

'Unhand me Shibuya.'

'WHERE IS MY FIANCÉ?' The voice suddenly change. The voice no longer belongs to the worried young Maou – but to a dark, powerful, angry and not to be mess around Maou.

The silence is deafening. Gwendal shielded Greta. Greta clutch his trench coat frighteningly.

'Heika-'

'SILENCE!'

Gunter gasped when the Maou silenced him with a glare and icy voice.

Conrart on the other hand looks solemn.

'Let me go and I will tell you.'

The Maou releases Murata but not to gently. Murata looks at the guest now looking at him.

'Please continue, we are just going to discuss some important matters. Please Von Christ-Kyo, Von Voltaire-Kyo, Weller-Kyo and Maou Heika. The study room if you please.' Murata looks at them and the mention men follow suit, not before Gwendal hands Greta to his Hahaue.

'Gwen?'

'I'll explain later Hahaue.'

Lady Cheri stared at the back of his son and he followed the others. Anissina stands beside her.

'Fiancé? What a laugh!' Anissina snorts and continued to drink her wine.

The silence broke with noises.

'Fiancé? But Lady Jasmine is not yet his fiancé… right?'

'Lady Jasmine is here.'

'Who is he looking for? Lady Jasmine is here.'

'Shinou! The Maou! He looks so menacing!'

'Shinou bless me! This is the first time I've seen the Maou!'

And on and on. But what caught their attention is the voice of the females.

'His looking for his fiancé? But – Lady Jasmine is here!'

'Oh! Wait! If his not looking for Lady Jasmine – then the fiancé his talking about is…'

'Kyaaaa! No way!'

'Lies!'

'But its true! There's only one fiancé Maou Heika has –'

'Kyaa! And yes! He is definitely not here! I was looking for him… you know!'

'The Maou is looking for him!'

'Where is he?'

'Shinou! I want to know details!'

'He was looking for his fiancé and Lady Jasmine being here… then his looking for-'

'Wolfram von Bielefeld-Kyo.'

Lady Cheri and Anissina looks at each other. Anissina smirks and rolled her eyes. 'Guess the kid will find out sooner or later.'

Lady Cheri smiles brightly. 'Yes. But to think he will change into the Maou!'

* * *

'Where is my fiancé Daikenja?' asked by a calm, solid, full of authority Maou.

'Fiancé? I think you are mistaken Shibuya. If you are looking for your fiancé – soon to be fiancé – SHE is outside at the ballroom – waiting for you to announce your engagement.' Murata said calmly, crossing his arms in his chest, his eyes, shielded by the glasses… cannot be read.

'Are you trying to fool me Daikenja? I am talking about MY WOLFRAM VON BIELEFELD!'

'So – you and Shibuya didn't merge as I thought you did huh.' That is more of a statement than a question.

'Geika?' Gunter and the others look at Murata question. What does he mean 'merge'?

'No. For I feel it is not time and I am foolish enough to believe that he can do something without my help.'

'Excuse but what do you mean by that Heika, Geika?'

The Maou stared at Conrart. He felt appreciation to the man, he is after all the one who cared for his Querido.

'Weller-Kyo, I ask you where is my Querido? I cannot feel his light – his presence.'

Conrart stared at the Maou. He looks at Murata, thinking. If the Maou ask Geika – Geika can avoid and even fight the Maou – they are equal. But him to be asked by the Maou – he believes he doesn't have the right to avoid it… But this is not about loyalty anymore – he will forever be loyal and give his life for Yuuri, the Maou… but Wolfram… his baby brother's future is far more important than his life. If the Maou punish him so be it. Wolfram is his baby brother.

'I'm sorry Maou Heika. If the Daikenja wont answer you – I too cannot answer you that question.' And with that he feel a blast. An angry blast of energy. He was forcibly pushed back, he felt a hard chest – he looks and see Gwendal holding him.

'Are you trying to defy me?'

'Stop this Maou. This will get you no where.'

'Where is he Daikenja?'

'I will tell you if you let Shibuya listen as well.' Murata said, looking seriously at the menacing Maou.

The Maou looks at how serious the Daikenja is. And by the looks of it – the other Double Black isn't scared of him.

'Fine.' He then close his eyes and when he opens them again. One is pupil is slits and while the other a round worried onyx orbs.

'Murata! Where is Wolfram? What happen to him? Why aren't you saying anything?'

The others are shocked except for Murata when they hear the voice of Yuuri – but the Maou didn't even open his mouth.

'Calm down Shibuya.'

'HOW CAN I CALM DOWN? WHERE IS WOLFRAM? DAMMIT!'

'Shibuya, as I told you he is safe… but my question is this – why are you concern about his whereabouts?'

'WHY? WHY? Because Wolfram belongs here! Where is he Murata?'

'Yes Daikenja, where is our Wolfram?'

'May I ask Maou Heika if that statement comes from the two of you?'

'Aye.'

Murata looks at the others. And then he stared hard at the Maou… So, it's Shibuya and him now. He looks at the Maou and though he wants to probe deeper – the Demon King is getting impatient.

'Why?'

'What do you mean 'why'? Daikenja?'

'I'm asking why are the two of you concern? Shibuya will be engaged to Lady Jasmine and you Maou – I don't understand why are you claiming Von Bielefeld-Kyo YOURS… isn't that quite audacious on your part?'

'Wolfram belongs to us.'

'Maou Heika, may I remind you that you and Shibuya have accepted the decision of Shinou and that you – Shibuya without the day ending introduced Lady Jasmine to us. So why are you claiming Von Bielefeld-Kyo?'

'I have the right.'

'You don't! Our Wolfram isn't your toy! What the hell do you mean by that?' Gwendal was so angry. He was being silent and listening to everything and it makes him so mad when the Maou is not denying Lady Jasmine yet wants Wolfram still. What the hell is his problem?

'Wolfram von Bielefeld belongs to me.' The Maou said that with an icy and angry voice – a voice not to be impede by anyone. He looks at each and everyone present at the room.

'And I will not let you all say otherwise. Now Daikenja, where is my Querido?'

Murata didn't speak but hand him an envelope.

The Maou unsealed the red seal on the envelope and open the nicely folded parchment.

_Yuuri Heika,_

_Be a good King._

_Your servant,_

_Wolfram von Bielefeld_

'What is the meaning of this Daikenja?'

'Murata?'

Both voices of the Maou and Yuuri are cold, holding the anger.

'Maou Heika, Wolfram was assigned by Shinou to be the Royal Ambassador… of Earth.'

Silence.

…

… …

Then the place begun to tremble. The books chair begun to shake, books begun to fall down from the shelves, the candles begun to flicker angrily, a crack of thunder can be heard outside.

'HEIKA!'

'SHIBUYA!'

They all shouted when the window glass breaks suddenly and the Maou flies out of it.

* * *

He fly through the night. There's only one place… only one place he will know if what that Daikenja/ Murata say is true.

The cold wind begun to turn icy – chilly. He can hear the thunder and see the angry slits of lighting – he cause.

There!

He slowly drops to stand on the ground. He approaches the place. Wild flowers, grasses and fireflies greets him when he enters the secluded part of the place.

_Wolfram's Garden._

His stride is sure, compose, he knows where his going… suddenly he stops. He fumes angrily. He smell it.

Burn.

Burnt grasses.

Burnt flowers.

His stride is no longer slow, he runs, he hurriedly goes deeper to that part – and the moon – the full moon of Selene guides him.

He stops dead on his tracks when the scene he dreaded unfolds before him.

All the energy on his body left him… The angry slits turn into black onyx orbs… the long silky hair begun to shortened… the body frame that was an adult begun to return to its teenager form…

He falls to his knees, clutching his heart.

'_Wolfram… why? Why? Oh Gods Wolfram! Why?'_

He looks again hardly believing it – the once beautiful part of the garden now… turn into ashes…

His tears flowing… he clutch his hands through the sullied grass…

No more…

No more life…

No more scent of Wolfram…

No more… Yuuri's Promise.

'WOLFRAMMM!' he shouts and now cold drops of rain hits his body.

.

.

.

_He was walking down the hallway, turn right, again right, turn left and stops. There! The Garden of Lady Cheri._

_Wolfram told him they need to meet outside. Well he doesn't know why, but Wolf never have been this cryptic. He just told him to meet him at the garden._

_He walks hurriedly when he saw the Blonde walking back and forth and an impatient frown on his browse. He smiles. _

'_YOUR LATE!' Yep Wolfram is mad. He smiles, trying to make his lateness not to be the issue._

'_S-sorry..' he told him, smiling still._

_Wolfram looks at him, he was confused with that look on the Demon's Prince face. _

'…_Waiting for you, I'm at my wits end. I was worried that something might have happened to you and...I was worried… you wouldn't come back.. You might have met somebody or ARGH! ... anyway your so scatterbrained, you know!' _

' _I...I get it. Sorry.' Yuuri cant help but smile still. Wolfram is stammering – not the usual all knowing, arrogant wagamama puu. He likes looking at this Wolfram._

_Wolfram looks at him again and made that adorable 'hump!' 'If you understand, it's alright… Ok, follow me.'_

_He wants to asked where there going but held it, he doesn't want to anger the Demon Prince more. Wolfram is being mysterious and its unlike him._

_They walk for more than fifteen minutes. The silence is deafening. But for him that's okay – he gets to follow the blonde and looks at that sexy behind. _

'_OI! OI! OI! NAI! NAI! NAI! Sexy behind? The hell it come from?' he_ _vehemently shook his head. _

_His thoughts are stop when fireflies – with soft red, orange, yellow and blue light begun to appear. _

'_Wow…'_

_Then Wolfram stops at the huge bushes of leaves. He gently pull aside the leaves and beckons him to enter the old brick archway._

'_This is...the garden isn't it? But… I haven't been here before.'_

'_Of course not. This is not anybody's garden. THIS is my Garden.' Wolfram said with a proud voice and tilt of his head._

'_EHHH? Yours?' he said and noticed the wild flowers of different kinds, as usual blooming majestically. _

_Wolfram begun gesturing each flowers to him. 'Silent Gwendal. Cecille's Red Sigh. Conrad Stands Upon the Earth… and this one'_

'_Beautiful Wolfram… As usual, they're so pretty isn't?' Yuuri said. The most beautiful. _

'_Of course! I mean! Look, it's Hahaue's hobby to name all her creation's depending on her moods. She's odd in that sense… and well! Look wimp! I didn't name that flower because – well its pretty but it doesn't mean I approve of it! Its name after me! And who wants to be called after a flower name Beautiful Wolfram!' _

'_You don't have to be so prickly.' Yuuri wants to chuckle at Wolfram's explanation or trying to explain why the flower for him are like that. Well Lady Cheri did choose the most beautiful flower named after the most beautiful Demon he have ever seen._

'_Huh? There are still flower buds over here.' He points at the far corner. This one still so young looking. And its different from what he sees in Lady Cheri's flowerbeds on the castle._

_Then he noticed Wolfram blushed. Good thing the moon was up and full and he can see Wolfram's face clearly and the fireflies helps._

'_That is...a new flower.' He heard Wolfram muttered shyly. Ehhh? Why is Wolfram being SHY? HIM? THAT DEMON PRINCE SHY? _

'…_One that I've developed.'_

_EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! He looks at Wolfram incredulously._

'_Wolfram did! I mean you did?'_

_Wolfram shyly nods and keeps darting his eyes, not looking at him. Wolfram looks so cute he wants to pinch those pink cheeks. But he knows he'll be severely burnt if he did._

'_Amazing! So you had such a specialty.'_

'_Yuuri! There is still too much you don't know about me! I am you're fiancé you know! Those who mutually engaged should know about each other, shouldn't they!' _

'_Mutually, eh? It seems like I'm the only one being forced to walk this path.'_

'_That is..! Well 'cuz you're a wimp! If I don't push you, you'll just dilly-dally about.'_

'…' _best to say nothing at all or Wolfram wont let him see the end of it. But after a while._

'_Well then, what about you? Is there really no one else you've been looking at' he asked suspiciously. Why would Wolfram make a new flowers if its not for someone. He looks at the flowers angrily. Che!_

'_That's not even possible. My heart is always straight forward.' Wolfram said, clear in his voice._

'_Even if you says so... the one who first wanted to leave the engagement wasn't me, ya know!' Well its true! Wolfram just vanished that time! Leaving only a blasted letter!_

'_I'm not that irresponsible!'_

'_Not that irresponsible? I know that that you proposed to someone when you're a child! it's not even an accident! And that is not Elizabeth either!'_

'_Ah... Did you hear that from Hahaue?' Wolfram bite his lips. And he saw the way Wolfram keeps on not looking at him and that terrible face of 'guilt'!_

'_Well... that sort of thing did certainly happen. It's an old story. Of an old spring…'_

'_But you remembered.'_

'_Is that bad!' Wolfram asked indignantly._

'_No, I think it's amazing. That's what's so great about Wolfram. You remember things… you are responsible… you never break promises…'_

'…'

'_So what happen? Where is that person?' Yuuri asked. He doesn't want to know – but he thinks its safe to know – after all – Wolfram is his fiancé right?_

'_Well… both of us are young. She's my best friend. But she needs to go to her father's land and well, she keeps on crying and insisting that she doesn't want to go. She made me promise to help her…_

_Uhm… I did. And she told me to slap her. I was against it! Really! She's my friend and Jasmine only wants to stay with us here… but I made a promise. And I will fulfill it… so I slap her…_

_But, then the elders found out that it isn't so. I mean, that slap was null and void – because we plan it. Never was an accident. Never a proposal to begin with. It was planned. _

_Jasmine and I part ways. And the last time I heard from her, she's doing good in her father's land…'_

'_Oh… I see.' He sighed in relief. When Lady Cheri told him that Wolfram proposed to a half-mazoku then he went berserk. Well – because he thinks – how come his engaged to him then?_

'_However, Yuuri... You sometimes... find… things about me… that I don't know about. Why not ask me instead?'_

_He blushed. EH? 'What are you sayin... uh. Ah! Look the buds are...!'_

_The buds are opening! The flowers, white rose-like flowers are opening its tiny buds. And he can scent the sweet fruity, fresh, and wild and yet tame fragrance._

'_It's nothing to be surprised about. This is the night of blooming flowers.'_

'_Eeehhh. So many small flowers are opening and peeking out. So pretty, isn't it', he smiles when lots of flowers, especially the new ones begun opening its buds widely… the scents fills the air…_

_Quietly._

'_Their name is 'Yuuri's Promise'.'_

'_Eh?'_

'_If you have a problem, it's already too late! It's already decided alright!'_

_'A problem? I'm amazingly happy! I think that's a good name!' he smiles broadly when he saw Wolfram blushed and looks at him disbelievingly. He laughs._

'_I see...so this is why you called for me.' He looks at the white flowers again._

'_You were so sleepy and so hard to wake... I was worried… pissed off that you might miss it. Hang on there, I'll pick one for you now.' Wolfram kneels and was about to pick a flower when he grabs his hand from behind._

'_Ah! Stop! It's alright, leave them as they are. If I want to see them, I'll come back here to see them.' He said. _

_Both are still unaware of their close position. Wolfram is kneeling and Yuuri is behind him – Yuuri's hands are on Wolfram's side, holding the white flowers Wolfram is holding.'_

_Wolfram looks around and stared hard on the beautiful onyx orbs. _

'_Those words, don't forget them. Where ever you go, always come back.. here in the end. It's a promise, right, Yuuri?'_

_He looks at the sweet emerald green eyes. He smiles when Wolfram's scent made him warmth all over._

'_Yeah, I promise. Therefore...don't worry anymore. I will be here… and I promise you I'll always stay by your side… always and forever Wolfram.'_

_He smiles and nestle his head on Wolfram's shoulder._

.

.

.

Our promise, like shooting stars in the night, were witnessed by the flowers… by all the flowers and Yuuri's Promise.

'Wolf… Gods Wolfram… come back…'

Yuuri cries as he stared at the burnt flowers…

No more Yuuri's Promise.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

* Disclaimer: I do not own any of the **characters **of Kyou Kara Maou.

All rights belong solely to the creator, Tomo Takabayashi (writer/ author) and Temari Matsumoto (mangaka) and Studio Deen (anime and OVA producer/ production).

And neither do I make any money from this story.

* Disclaimer: I do not own any **spells** from the book Harry Potter.

All rights belong solely to the writer J.K. Rowling.

And neither do I make any money from this story.

* Disclaimer: All of the names of the characters (from Earth) and events in this are fictitious and any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Grand Duchy of Luxembourg**

**The Black Room.**

.

.

.

He was happy… grinning lazily as he watched the sweet looking Angel with glorious blonde hair, laughing sweetly…

He looks greedily at those sexy slim legs and waist…

He licks his lips at he stared at the round bottom… perfect fit to his hands…

He looks up and his brow furrows…

Eyes… he cant see her eyes…

Look at me…

Hey… please look at me…

Velvet Angel…

Sweet Angel…

Then the Angel stops at his front… slowly very slowly looks at him and…

.

.

.

THUD!

'Arrrgghhhh… fuck! That hurts!'

He woke up groggily and startled when he drops suddenly from the side of the bed – quite loudly.

'Shit! The hell?' He never drops out of the bed! Never in his whole life! The impact was quite hard, as if someone kicked him so hard.

**Someone.**

**Kick.**

**Him.**

He slowly gets up and looks at the bed.

'Brat!' he angrily spat. The Angelic Boy just kicked him! He was so tired from his travel from school to here and just wants to have a good 'ol rest and here he is in his own room – OWN BED being kicked! Cute or not, Velvet or not – the brat needs a good scolding! You just don't kick someone from his or her own bed.

'Hey! YOU WAKE UP! Hey!' he shook the boy's shoulder and is rewarded by a sweet sounding groan.

EH? Sweet? Okay that's weird. Adam focus!

'Hey! You damn brat! Wake up!'

'Hmmm… go away Yuuri! Wanna sleep more!' moaned sexily by the angelic brat.

'YUURI? WHO THE FUCK IS THAT PRICK?' he shouted. Pissed off that he was mistaken again by that weird sounding name. then he thought: _Isn't that the boy who bullies you?_

'Hey! You may look like an angel Velvet but you kick like a demon!'

With his loud voice, the boy suddenly straightens up and slowly, very slowly turns around.

Gorgeous Emerald green eyes met Blue and Black Eyes…

GOOD GOD! VENUS? ARTEMIS? DIANA? A goddess!

'AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'

The whole palace heard that scream. He believes his eardrums crack.

'YOU PERVERTED FUCKING ASSHOLE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ON MY BED?' the Goddess suddenly got up, blushing but with a determined stride runs at the side of the bed and grabs his shoulder and punch him on his guts.

'Argh! Shit!' Damnation! He was still stunned and he kneels down, holding his bruised stomach. Damn, the brat can punch!

Both heard hurried footsteps. He slowly gets up still holding his stomach while the Blonde Angel/ Demon glared at him, he glares back. Then the door suddenly bangs open.

'What's going on?' he looks and saw his father in his formal attire asked and shock to see him. 'What the – Adam?'

Great not just his father but also five or six uniformed security barged in the room.

'What is going on here? Adam? ADAM!' his mother runs towards him and hugs him tight – make that suffocate him in her ample bosom.

'Mom, cant bre-breathe!' he struggle, he may be taller than his mother but the woman grabs his head and shove his face on her body. Crap talk about embarrassment.

'Oh Adam! I miss you so much baby!'

He heard his father chuckles and heard his father gave orders that everything is fine.

Not bloody likely! Here he is being suffocated by his mother and his gut still hurts with that mean punch from that angelic demon.

He looks at his other eye and saw the Angelic Demon blush and he can see him looking at him and his mother… his brow furrows when the Angelic Demon just stared at them with sad longing eyes.

His mother is still suffocating him with her usual I-miss-you-hug and continues to fret over him.

'Ah my baby! When did you return? What time? How's school? I thought you were not to come here until Monday? Did you sneak up again? Where the heck is that secret passage? Oh, you grew taller again! What have you been eating young man? And you're hair! Let's cut it! Men must not wear their hair long! Oh baby! I miss you! Mama misses you so much! You shouldn't study in that faraway school! What is your father thinking letting you study in England when we have a good one here! That stupid good for nothing man!'

'Hey! I'm here you know!' he heard his father said. He heard the laughter in that voice. He looks again and sees his father smiled as the Angelic Demon.

'Maria, let your son breathe. You're uhm… killing him slowly.'

'Oh my! Sorry so sorry my baby! I just miss you so much!' well if the other women in the monarchy can see their mom they will certainly raised their eyebrows. Women from the monarchy aren't touchy feely kinda beings. They are cold, composed and mostly live by the book. Good thing their mother is half Spanish and half German. She inherited her Spanish love and hopeless romantic side. And for that there glad. The family has warmth and love he seldom sees in Family Monarchy.

'Oh my! Wolfie! You're up! Oh my God! Did Adam wake you?' his mother suddenly pushed him aside like a thing and confused – he looks at his mother now suffocating the Angelic Demon… ehhh WOLFIE? What's with the girly name?

'Oh so sorry sweetheart! You see we thought that Adam will arrive next week. We don't know why his early and so sorry – we let you stay at his room. You see we have other guest as well and this room is the only available. Oh did that kid wake you? Why are you wearing your clothes from yesterday? Did you sleep on it?'

'Geez Maria let them all breathe.' His father said while chuckling. He knows why his mother is going overexcited. She have young guest – him the youngest son and the cute Angel but with a Demonic attitude and mouth. He grimaced remembering the brat cursing him and punching his gut.

'So, who's the brat?' he asked his father.

'BRAT? You pervert! Who the hell gave you the permission to sleep on the same bed? You saw that there's person in there – its only a proper decorum that YOU DO NOT SHARE BED WITH SOMEONE UNLESS YOUR ENGAGED WITH THEM!'

Wow! The Angelic Demon sure can shout and damn! What a mouth!

'Oh! Then let's get you engaged!' his mother cut the glares their giving with each other.

'EHHHHHH!'

'MOTHER! For God's sake! There's no way in hell I'll be engaged with a brat and a BOY! No matter how pretty that thing is!'

'THING? ME A THING? WHY YOU! For your information I wouldn't get engaged with a pervert like you even you slap me!'

'Why the hell should I slap you? I would rather punch you!'

'You degenerate human being!'

'You brattish girly looking BRAT!'

'You perverted asshole!'

'For your information I was so kind enough to let you share my bed!'

'Kind enough? You're nothing but a pervert!'

'You were sleeping on the floor you brat! And I carried you to bed!'

'CARRIED? You – You audacious human! Why are you at the bed then?'

'If you hadn't notice this is my room! You brat!'

'Room or no room, you shouldn't stay in the same bed! Pervert!'

Both Grand Duke and Grand Duchess cant help but gape at the two. Their son and the silent Mazoku is in a very heated raw. They can't help but gawked at them.

Maybe because they know Adam as a patient and kind hearted to any cute things. Though Adam cause them lots of headache they never know Adam to argue – looking so angry, they are used to Adam who will tease and bully the other person – but never like this. And what about the Demon Prince – now the upcoming Royal Ambassador of Shin Makoku.

When he first met Wolfram von Bielefeld, he felt sadness and see the bland emerald eyes. And yesterday at dinner, quiet, not smiling and reserved little Demon Prince – but by the Gods! Now he can see the fire, the wild fiery fire in those emerald green eyes. Though in anger and irritation he can't help but admire and feel please that his son can bring light to the child's eyes.

He felt pity first when he found out that the very young Mazoku will be the Royal Ambassador. So very young to have that great responsibility and burden. But from what His Majesty Bob and Shori said, the Demon Prince learns fast – in incredible speed and now knows different language, writing system, politics, economics and other things from Earth. Now he knows why the Maou of Earth, the Daikenja and Shinou Heika's spirit as well chose the direct descendant of Rufus von Bielefeld.

His thoughts we're cut when his wife glees and looks so happy. 'Oh my! Let's get you engaged!'

'Okay Maria. Stop before the two kill each other. And Adam just to warn you – no using of Majik – you will get burn.' His father now touched the bridge of his nose. A head ache is coming.

'What?' he can't use Majik? His aching to use his magic to the Angelic Demon BRAT!

'Well you're still under aged.' His mother informs him.

'Sorry for the late introduction. And I was hoping it would be at a formal occasion but by the looks of it – it would be better if I introduce you now.

Adam, meet the 107th Royal Ambassador of Shin Makoku, His Excellency, Wolfram von Bielefeld, third son of the former Maou of Shin Makoku.

Lord von Bielefeld, please meet my 6th son, Prince Adam of Luxembourg.'

'Royal Ambassador?'

'Your 6th son?'

Both shouted and glare at each other.

'Yes, yes. Now that you two are fully awake, I would like to meet you at the dining table, and please fix yourselves. Adam, I remind you no using of Majik.'

The Grand Duke and Duchess went ahead and close the door behind two glaring boys.

'Well, what are you still doing here? You heard the Grand Duke – fix ourselves and then breakfast. So what are you still doing here?' Wolfram glared and asked the perverted son of the Grand Duke.

'Well, maybe because this is MY ROOM and that all my belongings are here.' Adam sarcastically told the Angelic – wait! Scratch that make that – DEMON PRINCE OF BRATNESS!

'Well, for the time being this is MY ROOM. The Grand Duke and Duchess said so, you aren't supposed to be here till Monday, so why don't you gather your belongings and find another room?'

ARGH! Adam grits his teeth! This – this BRAT! 'For your information – I don't have to look for another room. This is my OWN ROOM! I have all my belongings and this is my territory.'

'Well I will not move from here to find another room!'

Adam wanted to strangle the cute pouting Demon – cute? – fine – the Demon is cute! Too cute!

Frustrated and now fully awake and hungry he unzips his pants.

'OI! Oi! I-idiot! W-what – w-what the hell are you doing you PERVERT?' Wolfram stammered and blush ten folds, the Perverted Son of the Duke is currently undressing in front of him. He turns around.

Adam furrows his brows. EH? What the? The Angelic Demon is SHY? He can see the redness of the ears and cheeks and he can see the hands fidgeting.

Then a wicked smile broke his lips.

_Hmmm… Nice… very nice…_

'Well Velvet you see, I'm hungry. I've been traveling through connected flights for three days! I'm dead tired and hungry. So proper decorum as you said will have to be thrown out the window. Why don't you change hmmm?'

'W-WHY SHOULD I DO THAT?'

'Well, both of us are MALE if you forgot and look, no matter how beautiful and Angelic you are – I prefer women. I don't have any liking to cute little boys.' He smirks. He was waiting for the angry retort when the Blonde suddenly pales and froze.

EH?

'H-Hey… you okay?'

'Uhm. Hmm. Yes, sorry about that. Yes, you're right. Sorry.' Wolfram stammered and walks towards the cabinet where his things are.

He felt numb. He feels his whole body was poured by cold ice.

Right… how can he be stupid?

This is EARTH! Where male to male relationship is taboo and that male liking male are disgusting. Yuuri is the prime example of that species.

He gets a pair of polo long sleeves, and pants and new briefs and boxers. He change, there is no need to be shy or feel embarrass. Men wouldn't look at him that way on Earth. Why should they – Yuuri his very own fiancé abhors him.

Adam's jaw dropped. He doesn't know what happen to his Angelic Demon. He just pales and froze, like he was poured by cold water. Did his teasing gone too far? He was about to say sorry – because the Blonde did say sorry – when he STRIPPED.

Good GODS! To all the Gods and Goddesses of Heaven and Earth, to Merlin and to all the powerful ancestors of their bloodlines – are they trying to kill him? He is too young to lose all the blood in his body!

He can't help but stared and admire the boy's back.

Slowly, his Angelic Demon pulls the polo up, and it reveals sexy, slender hips, delicate looking arms, an ivory pinkish white looking back. His jaw dropped to the floor – when his Angelic Demon now, unbuckles his pants. And he turns and then looks again. DAMN! That's the sexiest ass – buttocks he has ever seen! Even all the girls he went out too will pale in comparison.

His Angelic Demon is not an angel but a Demon in a god and goddess body. If he didn't know for a fact that his Angelic Demon is a boy – he will doubt what he is seeing. How come he have a slender and sexy waist that can fit right through his two hands… circling them with his palms?

When his Angelic Demon bends down to wear his briefs he can feel the stirring of his loins.

SHIT! FUCK! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? He turns around and heaves heavily. Shit! How can be turned on with an ASS?

Relax Adam. You're just tired. Okay! This is a normal phenomenon. Nothing new. Nothing weird. You are a man. You who are called the _'connoisseur of women'_.

You love girls. You love breast. You love voluptuous women not skinny and slender and sexy… and … and… he hastily turns and looks at his Angelic Demon, now with pants on and buttoning his polo shirt.

Wolfram von Bielefeld turns and now faces the 6th son of the Grand Duke. With all courtesy and politeness he bows to the man.

'Thank you for your kindness in lending me the room, Prince Adam. I will talk to the Grand Duke and Duchess about the matter of the room. I can share with others, there is no need for the son of the Monarch to share his. Thank you and now I shall go to the dining room.' Wolfram bows again and exits the room.

WHAT THE HELL?

Who the hell is that ICE QUEEN? Where did his fiery Angelic Demon go too? In a matter of what – seconds? Minutes? The fiery Blonde turns into ice. He coldness in his voice hurts him. He doesn't know why, but when he looks at those cold and now dull emotionless eyes, he regrets whatever he have told his Angelic Demon…

His? Eh? I've been possessing him without me knowing…

He looks again at the close door. He doesn't like that cold prince. He wants his fiery Angelic Demon, Velvet.

And he will find out today even if it costs him his father and mother's scolding – how to bring back that fire.

'Velvet...'

.

* * *

.

Wolfram looks at the vast greenery. He sighs and slouch his back at the great oak tree. The beautiful mountains of Luxembourg can par that of Shin Makoku.

Shin Makoku… he missed the place… he slowly close his eyes and touch the small pouch.

Shin Makoku… just a mere mention of the name will bring him back to those fragments of memories…

His birth… his childhood… his first memory… of his Aniue making knitted dolls, getting his room full of them… of his koonichan, teaching him swordsmanship… of his beautiful and elegant Hahaue.

The three most important persons in his early life…

His Aniue Gwendal. The one who acts like his father. The one who will give him a nice scolding when he cross the bounds, the one who will gain more wrinkles when he came of age. Who looks with deadly glares at his suitors – may it be man or woman. The proud Mazoku who becomes his father-figure and brother at the same time.

Koonichan… how many years have he refused to called his second brother… Conrart that nickname he gave him. The brave and the one who has his utmost respect. Conrart Weller-Kyo – the Lion of Lütenberg. The baby sitter of Wolfram… the one who will reads to him at night about dragons, princess, spirits, gods, Shinou's adventures… and the one who makes the nightmare all go away…. The one who always looks at him with the gentlest smile.

Hahaue… the most beautiful woman of Shin Makoku… of the world. The most passionate and bravest woman he have ever known in his 84 years… only his Hahaue can come into combat and beat the hell out of those enemies. Lady Cheri, will never cower, she will never let her children suffers… oh she may have a different way of showing her love – but unlike any mothers – Cheri made sure that her sons from different fathers unite and build a strong relationship. And made sure that even it cost her life – she will give it just for them.

And to others as well, his Great Teacher and Mentor – Gunter von Christ. The deadliest Mazoku elite soldier. With his almost photographic memory – he have teach him everything, Gunter made sure he understands Ancient Kingdoms, of the law of Shin Makoku and other countries, Laws governing them, the consequences and punishments… and Gunter taught him how to handle a sword. A sword is a weapon. The art of swordsmanship is learning how to kill. That is the truth. But he also taught him compassion and unlike humans – they Mazoku aren't for bloodlust. They respect any one who pleads mercy.

A life is a life. They Mazoku have longer point in time, unlike humans. Some of the flaw of being a Mazoku is that they live long – they don't need to see each other that often… unlike humans – cherishing each lifetime, each seconds… each minutes… that life will never be the same.

He learned more of life through Gisela, his friend and his former Teacher Lady Susannah Julia von Wincott, one of the best healers. Gisela and Julia are wonderful healers, nobody knows it but the two are scary… yes, but wonderful and brave and compassionate.

And Anissina, one of the toughest Mazoku woman. He smiled, if men cant run a country, Anissina can. Even though all the Demon woman can do is invent, he miss her – she's like an older sister – Shinou help him! He even misses Anissina's invention.

Also there's his arch rival in Conrart's heart – Yozak Gurrier. The cross dressing Patriot of Lütenberg. A notorious flirt – well he cant blame the half-demon after all, Conrart can be so dense – Yuuri spends so much time with Conrart and his the godfather – maybe the denseness can be passed down from godfather to godson.

… _Yuuri…_ just a mere mention of his name can make his heart flutter and do somersault.

He heard laughter and he looks around, he smiles sadly. The family of Henric and Maria Teresita, the Grand Duke and Duchess – spending one of the rarest occasion the family are gathered. It's more like a reunion after a year to celebrate the couple's anniversary. He have met the other sons and daughters, Prince Guillaumesh, Prince Félixander, Prince Louis Philippe, Princess Alejandra, Prince Sébastian and the two cute and mischief-maker, full of pranks grandsons: Prince Gabriele and Prince Nolan. And there's the devil Prince Adam. Who he believes was born just to make his life a living hell. The whole lot except for Adam finds him interesting and kept on pestering him, especially the two devil imps who keep on saying they will marry him.

They are having a picnic, and he can see some military security at some distance. For him, he thinks it serves no purpose, Adam and Henric are pure breed Mazoku's with incredible Maryoku or what they call here Majik. He still doesn't understand the difference of their Maryoku, but the Grand Duke Henric told him that the way they use their Maryoku is very much different from Mazoku's in Shin Makoku, because their ancestors are a combination of the rarest and purest source of power.

He was startled when he heard the glee and laughter of the two imps. He smiled sadly when Adam plays with Prince Gabriele and Prince Nolan… Greta.

The best thing that came from the accidental engagement was his Greta. His beautiful human daughter. The bravest and sweetest child…

_How are you my daughter? Are you having a picnic with Yuuri and Jasmine? Are you happy?_

Jasmine.

He inhaled and looks away.

His best friend. He knows that it's only a matter of time when Yuuri will fell for Jasmine.

Jasmine is brave, beautiful and full of life… understanding and a woman. Unlike him… he is never sweet. He is not beautiful. He is not full of life.

He is a jealous, over possessive, selfish, arrogant, spoiled brat… and a man.

When Jasmine wrote him a letter that she will be visiting Shin Makoku together with her father, he was happy so happy – here, his best friend will be together with him and he can say all those painful feelings, the one-sided love he have for Yuuri.

A best friend who will listen to him, she will find him not spoiled, the best friend that he would do anything… after all she and him are almost like brother and sisters… they DO LOOK ALIKE… Jasmine having the palest blonde hair, almost like the color of wheat and the palest yet pretty green eyes, unlike his emerald green eyes that almost looks like fire.

But everything went away… the words he wants to say to Jasmine vanished… when he introduced Jasmine to Yuuri. Both look like found each other's souls…

Jasmine looking so shock and beautiful finding the Double Black King handsome and her eyes shine like she have seen her destined partner… and the worst is Yuuri. Having his jaw literally dropped and smile – not that goofy smile but a handsome manly smile.

From then on – he observed.

His best friends – his two best friends… one, the woman he treats like a sister and the other his King… one who treats him his best friend.

The end. That is the end of his love.

The two spend so much together and the castle – he knows it – the gossips. He also knows the confusion he arouses to the other occupants: 'CHEATER!' 'WIMP!' – TWO WORDS that's his famous of saying – was not said anymore.

No more accusations, no more yelling, no more fights… he knows how his brothers looks at him with pity, how his mother wants to held him… how all the occupants pity the still engaged Demon Prince – but his fiancé spending more time and more special moments with his best friend.

And what is more worst? Yuuri… that fucking asshole. That stupid, idiotic, moronic and full of shit King – led Jasmine in HIS SECRET GARDEN!

That's him and Yuuri's secret. Even Greta doesn't know of that place. But Yuuri – the bastard led Jasmine there, showing of the flowers and Yuuri's Promise… and they shared their very first kiss…

He alone, stands at the brick archway… they cant see him… but he can.

He clenched his hands, trembling, tears pouring out… but what can he do?

He lost.

There's no more need for them to stay in a stupid engagement.

.

.

.

He ends it… asking Shinou's help…

And what did Yuuri did? Adding more salt in his wounds… by introducing Jasmine as his girlfriend at dinner.

He stands and smiles and kissed Jasmine's hand. He told them he was happy that his two best friends are together.

Without Yuuri knowing he have removes every clothes, every single item that will say Wolfram have been on the Royal Bed Chamber…

He have cried like a madman, away from the Castle. He steers his Mazoku horse away far away… with no one else with him… he cry his heart out at the Shinou Mountains. All alone. He doesn't need any comfort – because no one can give him comfort. His love for Yuuri ended…

And from then on he have not let his emotion feel anymore. He smiles and looks at the couple without any anger and jealousy in his eyes. He loves Yuuri. That is a fact. And he will never change… he will only need to bury that love in order for him to look at them.

Its funny all he can produce when his at the Castle at night are tears… he was expecting himself to throw, burn everything in sight… but he kept on moving… and when Shinou told him the date of his departure, before it – he visited his garden… and he succumb to his urge to burn…

Burn, not all flowers but only the one he created.

_Yuuri's Promise is no more…_

He burns every single flower of Yuuri's Promise, using the blue fire – the bluest of blue, the hottest part of the flames… His Blue fire, destroys exactly what he wants to destroy. He smiled bitterly when he noticed a double roots… he doesn't know where it came from but he picked it up and put it in his pocket.

THE SIGN OF YUURI'S BETRAYAL…

And that day he decided.

His feelings… He will burn it just like the flowers and he will bury that feelings. He will not love again...

'Hey! What are you mopping about here? The rascals want you there. So stop daydreaming and mama's preparing the foods.'

He sighs. Just that voice makes him want to burn Adam into ashes.

He looks up saw pair of mocking black and blue eyes looking at him. The bane of his existence. He believes that Adam was born to mock him for life!

'I'll follow you.' He stands up and pats his behind. He walks towards the happy family. He shouldn't be here, but the family doesn't want him to be alone. And Adam, he knows that Adam hates his guts, but also wants him to join them. Those mocking black and blue eyes.

He calls them weird eyes – no one in Shin Makoku has that kind pair of eyes. One is the blackest of black and the other the bluest of blue.

_Heterochromia._ He have read it in one of the books at the Grand Duchy Palace and seen it on Internet. It refers to a difference in coloration, usually of the iris but also of hair or skin. Adam calls it – odd-eyed cat. He raised his brow to that.

He have also red, in some legends those eyes are prized and having them will surge more power – source of more power. While some Turkish folklore suggests that "the eyes must be as green as the lake and as blue as the sky." But Adam has the eyes… 'As Black as the Night and as Blue as the Sky'.

Adam's eyes are blue and black. Weird combination they say. He is the only son of Henric and Maria Teresita with that color of eyes.

'Wolfram!' he heard the giggles and the mischievous voice of Gabriele and Nolan. He saw them running towards him.

'Catch me!' Nolan being the youngest jumps at him and he caught him. The cute imp just likes to jumps on him and clings on him.

'Kyaaaa! Wolf catch me! I'll be his husband!' Nolan grips his neck and snuggles close.

'Brat.' He murmured but cant help smiling. Nolan is a sweet child.

'NO WAY! I'm Wolf's groom! Get off Nolie!' Gabriele hugs his waist and tugs Nolan's feet. Nolan just keeps on sticking his tongue out to his cousin.

'Get lost Gabie! Wolf's mine!'

'NO MINE!'

'MINE!'

'Shut up you two! Velvet's mine!' he heard Adam and saw him knocks his knuckles on Gabriele's head.

'Ouch! You stupid pervert uncle!'

'Oh-ho? Where have you heard that huh? You're being awfully cheeky huh!' Adam grabs Gabriele's cheeks and stretches it.

'Geaooott-ooffffiee mheee!'

'ADAM!' he puts Nolan down and grabs Gabriele, rubbing gently the swollen and now red cheeks. Stupid Adam!

'What? They're being cheeky and disrespectful to their uncle!' Adam said innocently.

'Disrespectful? Well they do have some point to disrespect you – you know.' He smirks at him.

'WHY YOU BRAT!'

And before another heated argument commence - Prince Guillaumesh and Prince Félixander stops the two.

'Hey Adam, stop being childish and stop whacking my son's head! The more whacking you make the more he'll become idiotic!' Félixander said to Adam and looks at his son. Both father and son have beautiful gray eyes and brown hair. Both are handsome, well Grabriele at the age of ten looks so cute.

'Geez thanks dad! That's awfully helpful!' Gabriele snorts at his father. _Stupid old man!_

'Hahaha! Ahhh – Gabie STUPIDDDD!' Nolan laughs and was tap not to gently on his forehead by his own father.

'You too Nolan. Behave yourself. And stop harassing Wolfram.' Guillaumesh said to his son. Prince Guillaumesh has gray eyes too, but Nolan has blue eyes inherited from his mother. But both have dark grayish hair. Nolan at the age of eight looks cute and with a playful smile.

'But I will marry Wolfram!' Nolan insisted.

'Why don't you ask Wolfram instead if he'll have you?'

They then all look at Wolfram. He blushed. Being put on the spot.

EHHHHH? STUPID FATHERS AND SONS!

'Sorry, but I wont be marrying anyone in my life. I'll remain single forever.' That's true. Why should he marry someone – when his heart – in the depth of his heart lies a Double Black King. And besides he doesn't want to fall again. Once is enough.

'NOOOOO!' wailed the two imps and runs to him.

'Oh my Wolfie! Staying single forever? That's sad! No! no! you should find someone.' Princess Alejandra said, still mesmerized and enamored with Wolfram. She's single and he thinks its because she is so much like Anissina. Thinking that men have their uses sometimes, but not needed. She's enjoying her life being a bachelorette but have numerous suitors.

'Yes Wolfie! Oh my! Do you want me to introduced you to all my friend's daughters?' Grand Duchess Maria Teresita said to him, while preparing their lunch. They are in a big open tent, only covering the sun's rays.

'Yes! I can introduced you too to some of mine, they'll be delighted – no make that blessed to be able to meet you. And let's not limit the possibility! I'll invite all my friends sons and daughters.' Princess Alma excitedly told him. Princess Alma the wife of Prince Guillaumesh. A beautiful half-Scottish and half-German lady with flaming red hair and blue eyes. She told him that some of the pure blooded Scottish have red hair. It fascinates him, looking at them. A human having red hair.

'Oh then we have to prepare for parties and invitations! We have to invite them all.' he covers his face and sighs, when Princess Ava joins the conversation. The wife of Prince Félixander is a half-Spanish half-German lady, with her wavy and flowing brown hair and laughing amethyst eyes. She may appear plain at first but when she laughs and smiles – there lies true beauty.

'No please.' He said but his words are not heard when the women started chatting and excited at their plan.

'Wow Velvet you're awfully popular.' Adam snorts and teases him.

WHY? Why is it, this man keeps on pestering him? When he perfected his use of Maryoku – Adam will be the very first to taste his fireballs!

'Stop calling me Velvet!' he hissed at him.

'Yeah! Stop calling him Velvet you pervert uncle! Right Angel?' Gabriele smiles and looks up at him.

'Argh! You too! Stop giving me names!'

'Eh? But calling him Angel is so lame! Right Princess?' Nolan cutely looks up at the beautiful creature now blushing.

'PRINCESS? PRINCESS? Why you imp! I'm a MAN!' he glares at the men when they all laugh at that.

'But I'm saying the truth! Princesses are pretty! You are more beautiful than mom and the old hags!' Gabriele told them. The women's vein pop out and stops chatting instantly.

'Gabriele honey…' Princess Ava walk towards them with a beautiful smile, but Wolfram can see the angry vein in her temple.

'Yes Mama?'

THWACK!

'THAT HURTSSSSS!' Gabriele rub his head where his mother just whacks him..

Everybody burst out laughing. And they began to eat. Foods are made by the best chef and that is Maria Teresita herself. She loves to cook to her family in this rare occasions. All settle on the big table, each one of them seated and happily chatting.

No politics. No business. Just plain family conversation.

Happy Family…

He looks at them…

Hahaue… Aniue… Koonichan… Gunter… Anissina… Gisela… Yozak… Greta…

Did he make the right decision? Does the hurt of his heart worth him leaving the life in Shin Makoku?

_Yuuri._

Yes, he had made the right decision. For he will break slowly very slowly every time he will hear news from Yuuri and Jasmine. Anything concerning Yuuri will break him apart. Him living with Jasmine in the very place he grew up. A place where he no longer belongs…

He made the right decision.

'Hey, eat this. I know you don't like veggies but bear with it or mama will force it down your throat.' Adam told him while putting vegetables in his plate.

He looks at Adam. When the man is not being sarcastic and a jerk – he can be nice. No more like a gentleman. He will take care of you – like you're a fragile object. His confused with Adam's attitude at first – but then after spending so many days – his impression of Adam is: A man who loves to tease and make a jerk of himself. He always – as in always find time to crack his composure. He will insult you one moment, then will care for you the next.

'Do I have too?' he pouts and looks at the veggies. Adam just pile his plates with carrots, onions, lettuce and is that spinach?

'Yes you do.' Adam smiled at him.

Adam looks down at the pouting Angelic Demon. He still can't believe it.

Wolfram von Bielefeld looks no more than 14 or 15 but his actual age shock him to the core. 84 years old! 84! Where the hell did that come from? No matter how he looks at it – Wolfram is just a growing up boy. But his father told him that his age in Earth's time is 18. Would you look at that? 18! His even older than him. He will be turning 17 in a few months time – legally adult.

Adult. To some humans 18 is the legal age for boys – but to them Wizards and Witches and from his matter a Mazoku, 17 is the legal age.

'Wolfram have you prepared for the upcoming term? All things are arranged and in order?' Prince Louis Philippe asked him. The third son is handsome who looks like his father Henric. Louis is working as a volunteer and is the head of the Asian-African Legal Consultative Organization. He admires the Prince. Kind-hearted and full of love to others.

'Yes. I have all my things prepared and Shori-niichan will be arriving the day after tomorrow to give me my finance documents and other things I have to have in entering Eton.' Yes, Shori will visit him. He miss the elder Shibuya. When he receives an email through his mobile phone that Shori will arrive he was so happy. Also, Shori told him that he have letters from Greta, Conrart and Gwendal.

Letters! Shori told him that Murata arrived at Japan and is currently in Switzerland with Bob and Shori. Murata will be meeting him too. He doesn't know why the Daikenja seem to find it necessary to visit him. Maybe on Shinou's orders.

The current Royal Ambassador His Excellency Jillian Savonarola, will also be coming with him. Shori told him it's the formal rite – of bestowing him the next responsibility of becoming the 107th Royal Ambassador of Shin Makoku. It relieves his heart and mind when Shori added that Yuuri isn't with Murata. He doesn't know how Murata arrives at Japan without Yuuri but he was glad that he isn't with him.

'Adam, better guide Wolfram into your school. Boys there tend to bully new ones and make them their fags. I've been there, and though its Eton, fraternity tends to get out of hands.' Prince Sébastian told Adam. His the 5th child of the Grand Duke and Duchess. Adam have a wide age gap from Sébastian. A matter of 10 years.

Sébastian like him was a soldier, who joins the U.S. Marines. He first wanted to join the SEAL but his family was opposed to this so he settles with the U.S. Marines. He withdrew when his mother – the Grand Duchess have a heart attack when his name was listed on the death list – a very grave mistake from the U.S. official.

It brings deathly arguments and dispute from the Monarchy. It's a good thing that Prince Sébastian accepts the pardon and apology of the Government Officials of the United States and the Marines. He now works at NASA, National Aeronautics and Space Administration. They told them that he always wanted to study stars and space but find it in his heart that he wants to help others – so he joins the Military. Now his enjoying his life with fellow Astronomers.

'Don't worry about that, I heard from dad that Wolfram was a soldier – just like you but more deadly with swords and hand in hand combat.' He told his brother. It's true, one more amazing facts of Wolfram he heard from his father.

Wolfram von Bielefeld was no ordinary Prince. He is one of the best soldier of Shin Makoku and have his own elite guards. He wants to know more – but Wolfram doesn't want to talk about or is so close mouthed and well they do argue most of the times when it's him and Wolfram.

But it still amazes him – Wolfram, that delicate Velvet was a soldier. And not just an ordinary soldier with guns but using swords! Medieval but truly amazing. Swords? He only get to see that fight at movies – like in Lord of the Rings, King Arthur, 300 and other Middle Ages movies.

'WHAT? Really? Wolfram is that true?' Sébastian's excited voice startled the others.

'What? What is it Seb?' the others asked.

'Wolfram is an elite soldier in Shin Makoku!'

'Oh! Really? That's superb.'

'WOW! That's amazing!'

'Ehhh? Angel is a soldier?'

'Princess is a soldier? How come?'

'But you're a prince right? How come you're a soldier?'

They all now look at him. He blushed so much, he isn't used to attention like this – and explaining it to them. He explain it to them in a proud gentle voice. He can't help but feel pride that his a soldier of Shin Makoku.

'I am the 3rd son of the former Maou or Ruler of Shin Makoku. Through that I was referred as a Prince. But we – my two brothers and I are soldiers who served and protect the Kingdom. My elder brother Gwendal von Voltaire is an amazing tactician and administrator, he has his own army the Voltaire Army. My second brother – the bravest and the best swordsman in Shin Makoku – Conrart Weller, his half-Mazoku and half-human but that doesn't change the fact that his Captain that led the half-humans and half-Mazoku to the Battle at Lütenberg. Because of that battle, the whole Shin Makoku Kingdom gain a momentarily peace… he is known as the Lion of Lütenberg…

I'm the third son, I was still young that time and was not allowed to join the army even though I can wield a sword.' Yes, his brothers and mother made him a student of Julia. They are opposed to him going to war.

'When Hahaue retired, I made sure that I along with my brothers protect the Kingdom. I led the Bielefeld troops and help patrol the borders. You see… that time humans hates Mazoku… they hate one with power or Maryoku. The difference frightens them so they use all means to cause disturbance and chaos on Shin Makoku. Half-Mazoku and Half-humans are being shunned by humans… this is the same in what Earth called Racism.

We have a hard time… I maybe the Prince but it doesn't mean I have to seat and not care for the people of Shin Makoku. We all thought that peace is just a dream…'

'Then Yuuri Heika came…' he smiled at that thought. He didn't noticed Adam's glare at the mention of the name. They are all listening to him… this is the first time Wolfram is talking. Adam believes that it's because of the warmth and the long days he spent on Earth, missing his life in Shin Makoku. They are mesmerized at the smile and shine in the Demon Prince's eyes as he continued to tell them his story.

'Yuuri Heika, when he came… and I first saw him – my first impression was… his a wimp. He was idealistic, cares too much to humans and not understanding that war is the only way to prevent humans invading our country. He never understands that we are doing what we do – fighting in order to survive and to make a better place to Mazoku's… but he did understand… I was wrong to think that all he cares about is peace – I thought he was a young wimp. He have never seen battle… never have bloodied… sullied his hands… he is a pure being… a child.

But with his childishness he makes the Kingdom open and at peace. We have so many fights, wars, adventures… all as much as possible – are less with casualty. I too… strike with the back of my sword. Because it will saddened Yuuri when I kill someone.

The Shin Makoku now is a peaceful place, where humans can visit and live. Yuuri made treaties with other countries… humans and Mazoku countries. He is well loved by the people…'

_And you? _Adam drink his wine. From Wolfram's voice and the way he say it… it shows… he can't help but feel anger… he doesn't know what his getting angry at but he hates it. Hates it when Wolfram is looking gentle so much… soft while mentioning that name.

'… my brothers all supports him. And when peace was ensure by all countries though we still doubt if Dai Shimaron will stay at peace, humans are now more understanding of our reasons, of why we live… of the differences. Though still sometimes, you can never stop idiotic selfish humans in Shin Makoku ravaging or bothering some villages. That's why we still patrols them at night.'

'This Yuuri Heika is young and yes pure… he will surely be ridiculed here on Earth if he lives on time where battles are won by means of War.' Henric said.

'Yes, Yuuri Heika was young and yes pure with his ideas and justice. We… Yuuri and I fought more than times with his ways. But with it… he brings joy and peace and hope to others… I have read the Earth's war… and I was never glad and feel blessed that Shinou chose a rightful King to us. If he is like the others here on Earth… blood and innocent lives will surely pay at Shin Makoku.'

'Yes… Earth… is more savage and just the mention of 'peace' will make the other party think of using one another… of different accusations… suspicions of one's ideas…' Sébastian knows this, for he was a soldier of war. The war at Iraq still hunts them all. Not just Iraq, but other countries too… Will there be peace on Earth? Where one can live with smiles? No hunger? No famine cause by war?

'It's a good thing this Yuuri Heika convinced all of the nation… how did he do that?' Félixander asked.

'Goofy smile…' he said and laughs. 'His smile brings warmth to everybody. You see, Yuuri is the Maou. A powerful one with tremendous power… Maryoku… And when I say Maou his spirit will commence justice. He will protect everyone, even it may cause it his life. Yuuri has that aura that you will want to follow him… that by following him, you will know his sincerity and that he will protects you. He keeps his promises…' _except the promise to me._

'Amazing… such a young man yet full of responsibility. Does he have a wife?' Alejandra inquire.

He stops. His smile vanished for a moment, no one sees that except Adam who is closely watching him. A smile returns to his face and answer the question.

'Soon to be. His fiancé is my best friend, a brave and kind half-Mazoku half-Human Noble Lady.'

Adam looks intently at Wolfram. 'So is that why…' he doesn't know the whole story but he can guess some of it. Yuuri or Jasmine. Is Wolfram in love with his best friend Jasmine? And that because the King fell in love with Jasmine as well Wolfram gives up? Wolfram's attitude and character is still an enigma to him. One moment, cold, unnerving… but then when he tease him – Wolfram will lash out at him with that sharp tongue of his. But then why would he whisper the name Yuuri? Why would his voice be gentle… as if talking about a love one?

EHHHH? Is Wolfram in love with Yuuri? But his a MAN? But then again – what does he know about Shin Makoku? He just knows that it's a different world. A different dimension… He sighs. He needs to learn more. He have no idea why Wolfram interest him this much.

'Uhm… hey, Princess… you're the third son and you're name Wolfram von Bielefeld… but you're brothers names are different… how come?' Nolan asked the question they are dying to know. Good thing Nolan asked it – being a child it wouldn't be embarrassing.

'Oh. That's because my Hahaue, Lady Cecilie von Spitzweg married three different men. We are fathered by three different great men, my Aniue, Gwendal's father is Lord Gregoroviche von Voltaire, a noble Mazoku Lord who died in battle. His ancestor Siegbert Voltaire fought along Shinou Heika. My second brother – the Lion of Lütenberg Conrart Weller, his father was a human and the greatest swordsman in Shin Makoku – Dan Hiri Weller. His ancestor Lawrence Weller, fought alongside the Shinou Heika during the war against Soushu just like Gwendal's. And my father Lord Wolfgang von Bielefeld was a proud, fiery yet gentle Lord of the Bielefeld household. My ancestor is Rufus Bielefeld… same as the my two brothers fought alongside Shinou Heika… my father… he died long time ago, before I was born.'

'Oh… I'm sorry to hear that… you look so young… it must been hard.' Princess Ava touched his hands. He smiled at her.

'It's okay Lady Ava… I've been living for 84 years and I don't have any memory of him.'

'… Eighty four? EIGHTY FOUR Y-YEARS?' Princess Alma asked – everyone is again looking at him. Didn't they know?

'Yes Lady Alma. I am eighty-four years old.'

'What the? How can that be? Wait – what are you using?'

'Eh?'

'Potions? What potions mixed are you taking? I never heard in Potion class that you can mixed anything that would make you look so young? How can that be?' Princess Alejandra asked him.

'Ehh?'

'Ladies… please please… listen, Wolfram isn't like us. He isn't using any potions. In Shin Makoku the time are triple or double than the time in Earth also, Mazoku – may it be pure blood of half-blood – they aged slowly. Wolfram in Earth's time is Eighteen years old.' Grand Duke Henric raised his hands to stop his daughters.

'Eighteen? But he looks so young? He looks like fourteen only!'

'But how about us? You! Papa you look so old yet Wolfram is older than you!'

'Well… Earth's time and environment change that…'

Adam rolled his eyes at the conversation. He sees that they are now all interested on Wolfram's age… hmmm… he knows that is not so – or maybe a way to divert the topic.

Wolfram… he have it rough. A young prince born, without a father. Shadowed by his brothers… and in war… he then felt – he was lucky. His father may be charming and all but is fiercely loyal to his mother. And both of them are here… his father is alive. Though his the 6th son – he never envies any of them. He was not born as a soldier – he doesn't need to protect people… he doesn't need to go to battle, with swords in hand and he have never sullied his hands with blood. He even haven't killed any animals except for hunting. His attending school like every normal boys of his age. Wolfram… is a soldier – been living and fighting while he – he enjoys the luxury of life… yeah sure his working as a free lance lyricist and composer but so what – that's just a hobby, a passing the time for him.

But Wolfram have… every tainted experience that will fierce the soul, he have witnessed, he have participated… he have been there. A soldier. A brave and loyal soldier. Now handling more responsibility and burden. He knows some of the responsibility of being the Royal Ambassador and its no joke. Being the one to officially represent Shin Makoku to other Earth Mazoku's – protect the Kingdom…

'Hmmm, His Majesty Shori Shibuya will arrived the day after tomorrow with the current Royal Ambassador His Excellency Jillian Savonarola… but what I'm excited to see is the Great Sage.' Henric said to them.

His brow furrow. Eh? They're excited to see Murata?

'Yes! Oh my God! We will see him! I'm so thrilled, I cant contain myself!' Princess Alejandra joins in.

WHAT? They're excited – she's excited to see the Great Perverted Sage?

'A-Ano… excuse me… why are you excited to see the Daikenja?'

Everybody now looks at him.

'Don't you know?' Adam asked. He looks at Adam and then to everybody.

'What?'

'The Daikenja is our Ancestor. The Direct bloodline. Murata Ken as he is now, is my great great great – generations down Grandfather.'

'EHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'

He looks at Adam and back at everybody… Then to Adam again.

Adam.

Pervert.

Tease.

Jerk.

Sly Devilish grin…

He looks and now he knows where Adam's pervert nature comes from.

'_Shinou Help me!'_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

* * *

TBC

Author's Notes:

About the word: **FAG**. (used with the conversation at lunch with Prince Sébastian and Adam)

For much of Eton's history, junior boys had to act as fags, or servants, to older boys. Their duties included cleaning, cooking, and running errands. A Library member was entitled to yell at any time and without notice "Boy, Up!" or "Boy, Queue!", and all first-year boys had to come running. The last boy to arrive was given the task. These practices, known as fagging, were phased out of most houses in the 1970s and completely abolished in the 1980s, although first year boys are still given some tasks by the Captains of House and Games.

That's what I read from my research. They are not exactly the word fag – which mean homosexual.

In British they are junior pupil at a private preparatory school who works and runs errands for a senior pupil.

Hope that clears the confusion. ^^

**Racism **- the belief that all members of each race possess characteristics or abilities specific to that race, esp. so as to distinguish it as inferior or superior to another race or races.

**Marine Corps** - a branch of the U.S. armed services (part of the U.S. Navy), founded in 1775 and trained to operate on land and at sea.

**SEAL** - a member of an elite force within the U.S. Navy specializing in guerrilla warfare and counterinsurgency.

ORIGIN abbreviation of (**se**)a (**a**)ir (**l**)and (team).


	5. Chapter 5

* Disclaimer: I do not own any of the **characters** of Kyou Kara Maou.

All rights belong solely to the creator, Tomo Takabayashi (writer/ author) and Temari Matsumoto (mangaka) and Studio Deen (anime and OVA producer/ production).

And neither do I make any money from this story.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Shinou Temple. Room of Prayers.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Ulrike can feel it. She is not the Genshi Miko for nothing. She can feel the dark, menacing and angry spirit of the Maou…

Slowly…

Flying in the night…

Destination – Shinou Temple.

'Ulrike, you can go to your room now…' Murata said to the worried Priestesses.

'But-'

'It's okay Ulrike… we can handle him.' Murata gave his reassuring smile to Ulrike.

'Then… I bid you good night and … good luck, Geika… Shinou Heika.' Ulrike bow and exits the room.

'Yare yare…'

'My Sage are you scared?' a deep, authoritative and full of mirth voice asked him.

Murata turn around and saw the life sized Shinou Heika, sitting prettily and lazily atop the forbidden box of Wolfram.

Murata let out a tired sigh. 'Shinou… don't provoke him. He isn't himself… The soul is fighting the spirit and vice versa. Especially the Spirit. The Maou is quite… angered at the turn of events…'

'Hmmm…' Shinou just smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

Damn!

Great! He wished the Shinou Temple wont left in crumble like last time – well this time maybe not – after all there's no Sousho nor an angry Shinou out of control here…

'Must you seat there?' Murata asked Shinou, quite annoyed.

'Why? I like this box out of all the forbidden boxes you made…'

'Why?' Murata didn't know that.

'Because… Rufus heart's was once its key…' Shinou smirked. Murata blushed and turns around…

'Why my Sage? Why are you blushing? Are you remembering something from the past from 4000 years ago?' Shinou asked, not hiding the amusement in his voice.

Murata can't be fooled by that voice. Angry and guilty… Hate and love… positive and negative.

'He loved you… my Sage…' Shinou once again informed him.

'Must we talk about this?' Yes, after all they can feel Yuuri in his Maou mode now outside the Shinou Temple.

'Don't worry my Sage, his having a hard time entering here…' Shinou wouldn't let the Maou enters easily after all.

'You're angering him more…'

'After all he have done to my descendant… its only appropriate.'

'…'

'So… my Sage, have you forgiven yourself yet?'

'… I don't have the courage to face Rufus…'

A laughter full of sarcasm. 'My my… what is there to be afraid and regret… I forced you didn't I? When he confessed to you… you are after all wavering and thinking of accepting him…'

'Let's not talk about this Shinou.' Murata hide the anger in his voice.

'No.' It was not shouted, but the voice is powerful and cold.

'Please Shinou… Shibuya is tearing the barrier.' Yes, Shibuya Yuuri, in the Maou is tearing the barrier Shinou puts.

BAM!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Murata moves out and lean on the wall, far away from the confrontation of the two Greatest King who ruled and is currently ruling Shin Makoku.

The wooden thick door gave a bang when the Maou pushed it using his blue dark waves of energy.

'Why hello there… To what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting… Oh Great Maou?'

Shinou asked the 27th Demon King, now standing so bold, so sure and so menacing at the center of the Room of Prayers where the three forbidden box are. He is sitting lazily at Wolfram's box: Hellfire on Frozen Tundra and watching closely the feature of the Maou.

Murata watched closely, he guess that Shibuya knows that everything that involves Earth involves him – especially Wolfram going to Earth – would mean, he has some involvement.

The Maou then let out a blast of blue and black waves of energy entirely aim at Shinou. The barrier Shinou surrounds him absorbs the blast and within seconds vanished.

.

.

.

'RYU!'

With the shout of the Maou, nine heads of Water Dragon emerged and surge towards Shinou. Shinou smiles devilishly and without moving from his sitting position just raised his hands and the Ryu then stops.

The Maou grits his teeth when he saw his powerful Ryu bows down to Shinou.

'Haven't you learn yet that I am the one who made all the elements in one with all Mazoku's?' Shinou smirks.

The Maou then dismissed his Water Ryu by waving his hands angrily in a slash, the form of the dragons then vanished, the temple is full of water now dripping from everywhere.

'Why have you make my Wolfram von Bielefeld a Royal Ambassador?' asked the Maou in an icy, arrogant and pissed off voice.

'Why? Because he is the appropriate candidate for the seat.' Shinou said, undaunted with the anger of the Maou.

Murata can see that Shinou is playing with the Maou. He is after all still sitting quite lazily with his arms on his chest and looking 'Kingly' at the moment.

'WOLFRAM BELONGS TO ME! YOU HAVE NO RIGHTS!'

'He doesn't belong to you. I made it happen… the engagement was all due to my ingenuity…'

Murata sighs. Damn! Shinou is truly pissing Shibuya The Maou.

'You unscrupulous Spirit!' The Maou made another blast of pure energy at Shinou. The wave was dark and full of power. And as fast as light it hits Shinou -

The wave of energy was fast… and surely will hit Shinou, but Shinou without neither moving nor flinching just smirk and the menacing Maryoku of the Maou was dismissed by his wave of hand.

Murata smiles secretly. Yuuri may be the all powerful Maou and surpass Shinou in the sense that he defeats Soushu but Shinou is after all the Original King – with power unimaginable and greatness that cannot be compared. He is after all having his Spirit here is one proof of his omnipotence.

'Behave yourself Maou… you may be the King I chose, but I am still the Original King – The Great One.'

Murata smirks knowing Shinou loves to declare that to every King and Queens who have seated the throne in Shin Makoku.

The Maou grits his teeth. He knows that Shinou is powerful and with the way he swat or simply wave off his Maryoku tells him that Shinou is no mere Spirit.

'Wolfram von Bielefeld belongs here in Shin Makoku! What are you thinking? Making him the Ambassador of Earth?'

'He has the spirit and capability of being the Ambassador. It's always been the Earth who have the Royal Ambassador – why do you think that after all the these thousand of years that Shin Makoku remains hidden and been undisclosed to humans on Earth?'

'Isn't because only you can bring someone? Only you have the power to transport Shibuya Yuuri from Earth to Shin Makoku.' The Maou answered though confused. He never questions nor have any care how Shinou does it nor Shibuya without the help of Shinou.

'Hmmm, I have the power to bring you and My Sage here with the help of Ulrike – but that doesn't mean that I can stop others as well who have managed to find the energy of Maryoku to come here.

Erhard Wincott, was one of the chosen that was entrusted with one of the Four Forbidden boxes, "The Mirror at the Bottom of the Sea." However, the younger brother, Christel Wincott, brought the box to Earth for safekeeping. Without my help… but by Soukoku no Daikenja.'

'What?' The Maou turned around and looked at Murata.

'YOU?'

Murata sighs and walks towards the two, he saw Shinou's look at him and signals. He understands – he needs to stay close to Shinou. What he will tell Shibuya might harm him. After all the only thing this Maou knows is limited… he doesn't know the rules and the responsibility of a Royal Ambassador. That title is not just an ordinary title. Probably being the Royal Ambassador is far more harder and more burden than being a King. If the Maou will know that – he and Shinou must be prepared.

'Is Shibuya listening?'

'No. He is too exhausted and his too worn out to be able to open his consciousness…'

'May I ask you Maou… why? Why didn't you stop Shibuya from falling in love with Lady Jasmine if you say you're in love with Von Bielefeld-Kyo?

'He isn't.'

'Pardon.'

The Maou looks straight at Murata's eyes. 'Shibuya Yuuri isn't in love with this Lady Jasmine. He is too naïve. He doesn't understand what he really wants and who he really needs…'

'Then why haven't you done anything? Why didn't you stop Shinou for renouncing the engagement?'

The Maou looks both at the Shinou and the Daikenja. Shinou is as he was before, powerful and full of scheme and the Daikenja – he may be Murata Ken now, but that doesn't change the fact that he was and still is the Daikenja from 4000 years ago.

He chooses his words, wisely and carefully.

'Because it would be useless.'

'Useless?' Shinou asked.

'As you said, you were the one who made it that Wolfram and I was engaged. The shampoo that Lady Cheri used – was not an ordinary shampoo. And one rare to find – its like an aphrodisiac that will stimulate one's feeling towards the wearer… and Wolfram von Bielefeld – being young and not immune to the smell… and having deep hatred to Shibuya Yuuri at first glance – he felt dangerous and wary and insulted Shibuya Yuuri's Hahaue… resulting to that accidental slap…'

'Question Maou, Yuuri never says this but why did Yuuri slap Von Bielefeld-Kyo? Isn't that too unmanly?' Murata asked. He too and like all the others are curious…

'He slapped Wolfram von Bielefeld because he has a beautiful face, otherwise he would have punched him. His exact thought was: _It's a pity to dirty such a pretty face_.'

'You mean?'

'Yes. Shibuya Yuuri as naïve as he is doesn't understand the meaning and feeling of love at first sight.'

'So… you did?'

'I am Shibuya Yuuri's... past... present... and future.'

'We know that… that's why its puzzling why you let – yourself – you're future self – be engaged to Lady Jasmine who was the best friend of Von Bielefeld-Kyo.'

'It is necessary.'

'Necessary for what? You do know how much Von Bielefeld-Kyo is hurting right?' Murata grits his teeth. He hates the Maou right now. And really want Shinou to beat the crap out of him.

The Maou looks at Murata and Shinou… he needs to tell them the truth then…

He has no choice… Shibuya Yuuri needs their help too… after all his present self is still naïve and thinks of stupid things sometimes…

'It is necessary because Wolfram is…'

* * *

**Blood Pledge Castle**

**Shibuya Yuuri, the 27****th**** Maou's Office.**

'Shibuya, here… read this.' Murata hands him a black leather book. Confused and still in disarray – he holds the book in his hands.

Murata hands Yuuri the Book of The Royal Ambassador of the Two Worlds. He sighs and looks at Yuuri's feature.

Neat hair, neat black uniform… but Yuuri looks pale and exhausted… and anyone can see the dark blemished around his eyes. And he knew its due to fatigue – his lack of sleep, of the troubles he needs to straighten.

'What's this?' Yuuri asked. As of now, his still exhausted from everything. He feels so empty, drain and nothing… as if a part of him vanished.

'Von Bielefeld-Kyo's job description. Read it.'

Murata leaves the book to Shibuya. The book was actually quite old. It's actually the Maou of Earth or Bob's property. When he receives the letter of Wolfram asking for his and Shinou's presence in the Shinou Temple, he knows what the young Demon Prince would asked of Shinou - the renouncement of the engagement.

He was afraid and was still betting that Wolfram will not ask for that of him and Shinou.

But he knows how much Wolfram's heart has been hurting… his light is slowly diminishing from the whiffs of air in Shin Makoku… a dying element…

But he never expects Shinou to asked Wolfram to be the Royal Amabassador. That was beyond him...

.

.

.

He shook his head with the Maou's reasoning.

It's been 1 week since that _'meeting'_ if one can call that meeting. More like Clash of the Titans…

.

.

.

.

.

.

He gave the rein of his horse to the Shrine Maidens at Shinou Temple.

He was walking the entrance of the Temple when he heard a loud crack of thunder – he smiles sadly.

'It's too late Shibuya…'

.

.

.

* * *

_**The Book.**_

_An ambassador extraordinary and plenipotentiary is the highest ranking diplomat who represents their country. They are usually accredited to a foreign sovereign or government, or to an international organization, to serve as the official representative of their country._

_Sometimes countries also appoint highly respected individuals as Ambassador at Large who are assigned specific responsibilities and they work to advise and assist their governments in a given area._

_In everyday usage it applies to the ranking government representative stationed in a foreign capital. The host country typically allows the ambassador control of specific territory called an embassy, whose territory, staff, and even vehicles are generally afforded diplomatic immunity in the host country._

_His Excellency Christel Wincott, the Royal Mazoku who stayed on Earth to safe keep the Forbidden Treasure known as "The Mirror at the Bottom of the Sea" married a Earth human woman - marking the start of the Mazoku lineage._

_**Royal Ambassador of Shin Makoku and Earth.**_

_._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Yuuri's hands trembles in every page he turns… and reads

_The powers of the Royal Ambassador are specified in his or her credentials, or documents of introduction, which the ambassador submits to the Maou of Earth. In addition to responsibility for political negotiations, the Shin Makoku ambassador may initiate legal proceedings on behalf of the Earth and defend suits instituted against it. _

_Mission and Agreements of the Royal Ambassador of Shin Makoku._

_1. The Royal Ambassador has relations of a special nature with the Maou of Earth._

_2. The Royal Ambassador maintains 179 permanent diplomatic missions abroad, of which 73 are non-residential, so that it has in all 106 concrete missions, some of which are accredited not only to the country in which they are situated, but also to one or more other countries or international organizations._

_3. The diplomatic activities of the Royal Ambassador are directed by the Maou of Earth._

_4. The Royal Ambassador is especially active in international organizations on Earth and is a member of the following groups:_

_International Grains Council (IGC)_

_International Committee for Military Medicine (ICMM)_

_International Atomic Energy Agency (IAEA)_

_International Telecommunication Union (ITU)_

_International Telecommunications Satellite Organization (ITSO)_

_Organisation for the Prohibition of Chemical Weapons (OPCW)_

_Organization for Security and Co-operation in Europe (OSCE)_

_Preparatory Commission for the Comprehensive Test Ban Treaty Organization (CTBTO)_

_Universal Postal Union (UPU)_

_International Institute for the Unification of Private Law (UNIDROIT)_

_United Nations High Commissioner for Refugees (UNHCR)_

_United Nations Conference on Trade and Development (UNCTAD)_

_World Intellectual Property Organization (WIPO)_

As Yuuri reads the pages: 'WHAT THE HELL?'_  
_

_The Royal Ambassador is also a permanent observer of the following international organizations:_

_Council of Europe in Strasbourg_

_International Organization for Migration (IOM)_

_International Labour Organization (ILO)_

_International Fund for Agricultural Development (IFAD)_

_Latin Union (LU)_

_Organization of American States (OAS) in Washington_

_Organisation of African Unity (OAU)_

_United Nations_

_UNESCO (United Nations Educational, Scientific and Cultural Organization)_

_United Nations Environment Programme (UNEP)_

_United Nations International Drug Control Programme (UNDCP)_

_United Nations Centre for Human Settlements (UNCHS)_

_Food and Agriculture Organization (FAO)_

_World Tourism Organization (WToO)_

_World Trade Organization (WTO)_

_World Health Organization (WHO)_

_World Food Programme (WFP)_

_**REASONS:**__ To avoid infiltration to Shin Makoku. The Royal Ambassador sees to it that in all these organization no humans are able to pass the other world. _

_The Shin Makoku is living with both humans and Mazoku. Humans are still after all hostile with Mazoku's. _

_This is to prevent modern technology with arm forces penetrates Shin Makoku._

_The Royal Ambassador is an observer on an informal basis of the following groups:_

_Asian-African Legal Consultative Organization (AALCO)_

_International Decade for Natural Disaster Reduction (ISDR, 1990s)_

_International Maritime Organization (IMO)_

_International Civil Aviation Organization (ICAO)_

_United Nations Committee on the Peaceful Uses of Outer Space (UNCOPUOS)_

_World Meteorological Organization in Geneva (WMO)_

_The Royal Ambassador sends a delegate or sometimes in rare occasions, he himself will attend to the Arab League in Cairo. It is also a guest of honour to the Parliamentary Assembly of the Organization for Security and Cooperation in Europe._

_5. The Royal Ambassador maintains diplomatic relations with states and participates in international organizations. _

_6. The Royal Ambassador is to monitor all active Mazoku's using elements. The Excellency needs to track down each and everyone to question and to give orders in using the elements. _

_For the Earth's elements differs to Shin Makoku. The use of Maryoku on Earth may cause damage or indifference to the people living on Earth._

_._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_The Royal Ambassador, must see to it that he or she must also learn the nature of Alchemy._

_Alchemy is both a philosophy and a practice with an aim of achieving ultimate wisdom as well as immortality, involving the improvement of the alchemist as well as the making of several substances described as possessing unusual properties. The practical aspect of alchemy generated the basics of modern inorganic chemistry, namely concerning procedures, equipment and the identification and use of many current substances._

_The Earth Mazoku's have bloodline intertwined with the Royal and Noble Bloodline of Violet Parris and Everard de Montaigu. _

_._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_The Royal Ambassador's service to Shin Makoku and Earth will accumulate…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yuuri could not read anymore… the pages are now soaked with his tears.

Loud crack of thunders can be heard.

'Wolfram... what have I done? Oh Wolf... Please... come back to me...'

.

.

.

.

.

Outside the door, a beautiful Half-Mazoku and Half-Human hears everything. She too knows some of the duties of the Royal Ambassador. But that is of Shin Makoku not on this other world called Earth.

She heard loud cracks of thunder and Shin Makoku was poured by the drops of rain... cause none other than the current Maou Shibuya Yuuri.

She smiles devilishly.

Everything will be as of her plan.

Everything...

.

.

.

* * *

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

* Disclaimer: I do not own any of the **characters** of Kyou Kara Maou.

All rights belong solely to the creator, Tomo Takabayashi (writer/ author) and Temari Matsumoto (mangaka) and Studio Deen (anime and OVA producer/ production).

And neither do I make any money from this story.

* Disclaimer: I do not own any **Spells/ Magical objects** from the book Harry Potter.

All rights belong solely to the writer J.K. Rowling.

And neither do I make any money from this story.

* Disclaimer: All of the names of the characters (from Earth) and events in this are fictitious and any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Grand Ducal Palace, Luxembourg.**

**Yellow Room**

**(The Ballroom)**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Adam looks everywhere; he just couldn't find a certain Blonde Demon Prince. Is he still with his sister, mother and sister-in-laws?

Damn! They should just leave the Brat alone. He just wished to all the Gods that they wouldn't put anything weird or dress Wolf in weird fashion.

The whole ballroom is full of Half-Mazoku's and Mazoku's alike. Well, this is after all is like a coronation night. The Mazoku's will be acknowledging the new appointed Royal Ambassador and through him, they will make appointments and business, political and environmental talks.

He sighs and looks at the time on his watch. 6.30pm. The Maou of Earth will arrived at 7pm together with Mr. Shibuya Shori and his great (so many generations but still direct) Grandfather. This is the first time he will see this Daikenja. Actually, all of them here. Murata Ken never reveals his bloodline, or his apparent kinship to anyone.

His father, Henric, only found that out, months ago when the case of Wolfram's care are talk about. The Maou of Earth named Bob, and the others find it suitable for Wolfram to study first and at the same time learn various things on Earth. He is after all still a baby when it comes to Earth's culture and technology. So, they place him on Eton and in Henric's care – because he too is attending Eton. But Wolfram will attend the same grade with him. He asked why, and his father showed him some test results of Wolfram.

DAMN! He even scores higher than him! What kind of Demon is Wolfram?

He did asked his father what Shin Makoku looks like and its culture but they only know that it is liken to an Ancient Kingdom, where Maryoku works and that still not civilized when it comes to technology.

He tries to feature it on his mind and the only things that came on his imagination is: LORD OF THE RINGS!

C'mon, MAGIC like Fire, Water, Earth and Wind? Thunder and all and SWORDS? Casting spells? I mean, they too cast spells, but that's because they're ancestors are witches and wizards.

But the only difference they have from them is that they don't need wands. They – their lineage came from the Great Sage blood's merge with the powerful witch of all time from the 16th century, Violet Parris.

She was known as Tituba and John's daughter but unbeknownst to them all she was the daughter of Tituba and her Lord, Reverend Samuel Parris. Her mother was suspected as the Witch in Salem witch trials. But her mother Tituba didn't inherit the accursed bloodline, she is just a beautiful Indian woman. She, Violet inherits the blood of Wiccans. At a very young age, she can summon and cast spells, all her own incantations. At her teenage years, she met Everard de Montaigu, the Grand Masters of the Knights Templar at that time. And they have a child, with power that amazes them both. Everard then told Violet of his lineage and he is after all from the world different from theirs – Shin Makoku. He is the reincarnated soul of one of the powerful man on Shin Makoku.

Violet and Everard protects their bloodline and the secrets of their power, fearing for their children and their children's children. That's why there are covenants all over the globe. After all, Everard being the Grand Masters of the Knights Templar has its advantages. And so their bloodline continues…

Unlike what everybody reads, they are not magicians. They don't make things out of thin air. That's ludicrous. If one can read the depths of Alchemy then they'll know. They can make things happen like, float things, vanished things, control things or even humans, what they can do are cast spells… they have many things that they can do… he wonders if it's the same in Shin Makoku.

His father is so interested in meeting the Daikenja, The Great Sage of Double Black. Wolfram did tell him that in Shin Makoku, having black hair and eyes are RARE – or like of the blood of the Daikenja's… Only a pure Mazoku can have that color. Wolfram told him his surprised at first seeing so many Double Black's as humans.

He touched his black hair, the other side covering his black eye. He likes to cover the black one, he doesn't know. Though having black eyes is pretty normal, he doesn't like people looking at them. Especially he has a blue eyes on his left eye.

Heterochromia. His the only one with that kind of eyes. His father told him that Violet's eyes are blue while Everard's has black. His the only in their bloodlines inheriting both eyes at the same time. Having long hair helps, but for the love of his dear mama who hates seeing him in long hair, she cuts it – on the very first day. Good thing she leaves a side bangs which is quite long… he covers his black eye.

He shrugged his shoulders, though he has Majik more powerful and advanced than his brothers and fathers he doesn't use it often. He just enjoys having Majik, but for them it's not necessary. He laughs when he remembers the famous movie about witches and wizards, well the author got some of it right especially the spells but some of it is pure fictional. For example, witches and wizards do have school for witchcraft and wizardly in part of the Globe, but it's not compulsory – parents can choose or the kids can choose whether to study in that school or the normal school.

For that matter, they don't have a choice. How can their father, the Grand Duke explain their school whereabouts if they decided to attend the wizard school. It's not easy and you can't use the Confundus Charm on everyone.

He saw his brother Félixander talking to the Director-General Loiue Seth Dineros of the Organization for the Prohibition of Chemical Weapons, Director-General. One of the Organizations Wolfram will be handling. _'My Poor Velvet.'_

He was nearing his brother when he heard murmurs. Excited murmurs.

'So beautiful!'

'Is that a boy?'

'A girl!'

'No WAY! How can a girl wear that?'

'No! he looks like an ANGEL!'

'My Gods! Am I in heaven?'

Adam sighs, now he knows WHO they're talking about. Nope – not an Angel – but a real DEMON PRINCE.

He sighs. Wolfram will just look the same. A Blonde gorgeous and sexy demon… nothing new. He turns around and he almost die of heart attack.

He looks and his jaw drops!

Bloody everlasting hell!

An angel… no… a God is descending to Earth from Heaven…

Wolfram is slowly descending the stairs. They all looked at the Demon Prince wearing a blue suit or is that a uniform? He's like wearing an army uniform – where have he seen that… he rake his mind and it resembles… the United States Officer's Uniform from during the Mexican American War – but Wolfram makes the army uniform looks so damn HOT! He is wearing a knee-high boots and is that – NO WAY! On Wolfram's hips, there is a sword in its scabbard.

Wolfram look so damn elegant, royalty and beautiful – make that ethereal… like he came down from Heaven to make Judgment on humans who defy him. He looks more than an angel… a God… A very beautiful, bewitching God…

The way his beautiful sun kissed hair circle his face… the way the bangs make his face so gentle… He knows how soft that hair is, at first when he saw them – he thought of the Sun… how bright, how beautiful his hair is, and when he carried him to bed, he got a chance to touched the softness and inhaled that scent… Wolfram scent reminds him of fruits… flowers… leaves in early spring… of the untamed river… of nature…

All can see the prideful streak of the Demon Prince. He have it in him. The way he walk, the way he carry himself – all will know that he is no ordinary little boy. Grace and dignified. Graceful yet firm… Like how a true Prince from Royalty carries himself.

By the Gods! Those slender hips! Is he truly a soldier? His sister and sister-in-laws will die to have that sexy hips! So slender – yet not skinny – he is filled in the right places. His not like a skinny boy but rather a sexy, slender young man with a beautiful muscle to go along.

He can see the beautiful dainty hands, he once hold it, during their very first meeting when Wolfram slam his hands on his chest while on bed and he finds them soft… velvet… and when he find out his a soldier – where? Where are the calluses? The bruises? Wolfram's hands are soft and … yes… so good to hold.

'Adam, close your mouth… you're drooling… not that I blame you.' Félix told his brother. They are all looking at the Demon Prince.

All the guests are looking at the beautiful creature descending the stairs. The Ladies are dying to know him, wanting to touch those beautiful sun kissed hair, touched that sweet looking bow like lips… caress that smooth aristocratic cheeks… and to look deep into that pool of emerald green eyes… the eyes beat that all… so fiery looking. On Earth the prized eyes are either blue or amethyst, especially amethyst – which are rare – but seeing those green pool of eyes – made them all want to pay homage on them… so beautiful, so mystifying… as if it holds thousand of mystery… of wonders… as if looking at them will fire you… bewitched you…

He cant blame his nephew Gabriele and Nolan for falling head over heels in love at first sight at Wolfram. He remembers it – the whole family has gathered to attend their parents anniversary, also the news that their Great Grand Father – the Soukoku no Daikenja will arrive and held the ceremony for the Royal Ambassador. Everyone was looking forward to meet their Great Grand Father. But all that vanished into thin air when Wolfram descends the stairs wearing a fashionable long white polo sleeves and brown shorts with straps in them. Matching it with a knee-high boots. The brats then runs as fast as they could and bombarded Wolfram with questions like:

'_Are you an angel?' Nolan asked blushing._

"_Hello, I'm Gabriele will you marry me or are you engaged already?' he wants to hit Gabriele upon hearing that! How can a brat still in his mama's skirts ask his Velvet that question?_

_Wolfram just smiles at the two brats and right there and then – they are all over him. _

And much to his chagrin – his brothers and sister and sisters-in-laws aren't helping either. They all take delight and was enchanted by Wolfram's beauty; pride; haughty attitude with him; wits; and his charming side.

Oh yes! Wolfram may not know it himself but he has it in him. He is so damn charming and so shy at times – those blushes are for real! He can't believe that a boy will blush like that! Or that he can blush!

Wolfram can be so alluring without himself knowing it. Just the way he drinks the wine – especially when his drinking the sweet wine – Wolfram will gently close his eyes and sips the wine – savoring them… damn he can feel himself stirring with that memory!

Wolfram's beautiful arch brow furrows when he looks at the people whispering. Who are they talking about? He slowly walks the floor to where the Grand Duke and Duchess is, near the center of the ballroom.

He keeps on hearing whispers and he looks down… what? Is there some buttons missing? Is his clothes ruffled or what?

His wearing his usual blue army uniform from Shin Makoku. He finds it proper, after all he should present himself like a proper soldier to this special day. And is wearing a sword illegal? He asked that to Princess Alejandra – and was told it's perfectly okay. So he wears his with a dark blue scabbard.

He knows he looks the same, his hair the same wavy and untamed – hard to control hair, his eyes not red from lack of sleep and of crying… damn tears just wont go away and dry…same lips. Nothing new…

'My my… even on Earth you really do take their breathes away Von Bielefeld-Kyo.' Said an amused but proud and mischievous voice.

They all turned around to look, and there at the entrance of the Ballroom is the Maou of Earth, Mr. Shibuya Shori and what appears to be a 18 or 19 young Asian looking man wearing an all black school uniform.

'Daikenja!' Wolfram said in surprise.

EHHH?

Now all the people are looking to the man Wolfram calls Daikenja!

This is him?

This is his great great so many generation GRANDFATHER?

A teenager same age as him?

The Soukoku no Daikenja. The Great Wise Man of Double Black…

'Good evening Von Bielefeld-Kyo. You truly look so beautiful and quite jaw dropping for that matter.' Murata walks towards the beautiful Demon Blonde.

'Geika-… ehhh?' he was startled when Murata suddenly grabs him to a tight hug. A hug full of meaning…

'GEIKA!' he tries to push the Daikenja, but so strong! He never though Murata is this strong!

'Shhh… I miss you Wolfram… I truly miss you… it's been eight months and half on Shin Makoku… I truly miss you my dear friend… and please do call me Murata or Ken.' Murata close his eyes and inhaled the sweet scent of Wolfram. The scent of apple mango tango… artic raspberry or of beach bum… of flowers and leaves – Japanese Wisteria Fuji… of Spring. Only Wolfram has that scent… not even the women and Shrine Maidens of Shin Makoku and Earth have them…

_Exclusively Wolfram._

'M-Murata…' Wolfram was shocked by the sudden pull of the Daikenja. And he can't help it. He also miss Murata. Maybe because Murata arrived from Shin Makoku and also the person who helps him… He and Shinou helps him and he knows that beyond that perverseness lies a kind and loving man.

Wolfram though still blushing gently put his arms at Murata's waist.

Unknown to him, a glaring, gritting his teeth and fist tightly clench in anger and jealousy are glaring at them. Adam wants to tear them apart! Grandfather or no! Ancestor or no - GET THE FUCKING OFF MY WOLFRAM!

'Oi! Otouto no tomodachi… get off Wolfram!' Shori said in a controlled anger. An angry vein popping out his temple.

'Yare yare… the famous brother complex has been pass on you nee Von Bielefeld-Kyo.' Murata said and released Wolfram not before kissing the latter's forehead.

'Eh?' Wolfram blushed so much but before Wolfram can react to that kiss, he was grab again though gently and finds himself in a tight and warm hug from the Future Maou of Earth. Shori is wearing an all black suit just like Bob.

'Miss you Wolf. It's only been a month but I miss you. You should really learn how to email me on my mobile. I feel like reading Morse code with your replies.' Shori teased while still embracing the blushing Wolf. Shori cant help but smile. Wolfram's reply really was like a Morse code:

'_I am fine. Thank you. Work hard. Take care. I stop here.'_ – Wolfram's answer on his mobile when he emailed asking how's his first day at the Palace.

'_I eat well. No problem. Sleep well. Big bed. Good night. Nicchan.'_ – He asked Wolfram if his eating well and if his having any problem, and if his sleeping okay. He smiled when he reads the word 'niichan'

'_Adam. Pervert. Just like Murata.'_ – was Wolfram's answer when he asked if he met the youngest son of Henric, the one he will be with at Eton.

'_Letters? For me? When will I get?'_ – was Wolfram's excited reply to him when he emailed him that he will arrive at Luxembourg with Murata, Bob and the current Royal Ambassador.

'_SHORI! ADAM! RELATED MURATA! BOTH PERVERT!'_ – When he receives that message from Wolfram he – as fast as he can runs and confronts Murata who is currently flirting with Sharon and demands an answer right there right now. And he was told the truth, that Murata is indeed related to the Duchy – more like their Great great great – 16th century Grandfather.

Shori then felt a twinge at the back of his head… a cold icy feeling… like a deadly glare… he looks around and saw a young black haired man with blue eyes looking at him with daggers.

'_What's his problem?'_ he thought. He shrugged his shoulders and looks at Wolfram. He missed the Demon Prince.

'How have you been Wolf?' he pats gently the Blonde's hair who blushes even more. His smile widen when he knows that Wolfram cant slap or swat his hands away. It feels so damn good pampering the reluctant and shy Demon Prince.

'I'm doing good Shori-niichan. I'm so glad you're here…' Wolfram said in a strained voice trying hard to suppress the irritation in his voice when Shori keeps on gently stroking his hair.

WHAT THE HECK IS HE, A KID?

A tap on Shori's shoulder made them look around.

'I think it's my turn now.' Bob said and smiled at the beautiful Demon Prince. Wolfram sighs in relief when Shori release his head but scowl and glares at him when he pinched his cheeks.

'I-itai!' Wolfram snarled while he rubbed his cheeks. Damn Shori!

'I see you wore your soldier uniform from Shin Makoku…'

'It's the only proper attire for the occasion… I don't like the clothes the Ladies here choose me to wear.' Wolfram smiled when Bob offered his hand and both of them shake hands. But by Shinou's sake, he was right to reject all those clothes chosen by the Ladies of the Duchy! They are all – uhm – what is the right word… frilly! So fashionable – from what Gabriele told his mother – gothic like and modern prince like – he shudders remembering the clothes Lady Alma and Lady Ava wants him to wear!

'Welcome Maou Heika, Shibuya Shori-Heika, and Daikenja Geika.' Wolfram said and politely bows at the three men who made his life a little more comfortable and bearable. One of the best thing in his life is knowing these people… people who do not looked down on him. Who values his person and capability.

The three return the bow. Grand Duke Henric and Duchess Maria reached Wolfram's side. And greets the honorable guests who arrived a five minutes early.

'Ahhh… Good evening and a pleasure to meet you Grand Duke Henric Gabriele Félixander Karl Guillaumesh of Luxembourg.' Murata politely bow.

'No! please! You don't need to bow. The pleasure is all ours.' Henric said and was a little red. After all this is his great-16th century Grandfather.

'Good evening Henric and Maria…' Bob greets the couple.

The noise was stop and reduce to mere murmurs and whispers. They are all curious and anticipating every words and every movements of the new arrivals. The new arrivals after all are all of Noble souls.

'Bob. Mr. Shibuya, ahhh I see, good evening to you Jillian. It's been a while.'

'Yes, it's been a while Henric. And is this the new Ambassador? By the Gods! His the most beautiful creature I've ever seen in my life!' Jillian exclaimed.

Wolfram blushes. Are all Earth people so frank and admires a man? He looks at the current Royal Ambassador – his age looks a like Gwendal's age or maybe older. The man is tall as Shori and have gray-silver eyes and beautiful wheat color hair.

'So beautiful yet so full of responsibility…' Jillian whispered and cant help but wonder what Shinou's spirit was thinking and so is the Daikenja. To let a young Demon Prince be the Royal Ambassador. Doesn't they know the seriousness and the heavy responsibility of the job?

Wolfram doesn't need that kind of burden… but by the looks of it, the Demon Prince knows what's his doing. _'Poor Beautiful Prince'_

Bob smiles and cleared his throat gaining silence. They all know the Maou of Earth – he is after all a well known business tycoon. Ruthless and quite cunning.

'Let me introduced you all properly. Shibuya Shori – the future Maou of Earth, right now having his lessons directly from me. You are all to know him – he will be the future Maou of you all.

The Royal Ambassador, His Excellency Jillian Savonarola.

And The Great Sage of Double Black of Shin Makoku, Murata Ken.'

The people all bows down to them.

Henric saw his children gather around and is anxious to meet the famous Daikenja, their Great Grand Father. He gestures his children and one by one he introduced them to the future Maou of Earth Shibuya Shori, current Royal Ambassador Jillian Savonarola and the Soukoku no Daikenja Murata Ken.

He introduced his family to the nobles.

'Your Majesty Maou, Future Maou Shori Shibuya, The Great Sage of Shin Makoku Murata Ken and His Excellency Jillian Savonarola I am proud and honored to introduced you to my family. My soul mate who have been with me through thick and thin - Maria Teresita Cleofé y Vida Karl Guillaumesh of Luxembourg. And our children, my eldest, Prince Guillaumesh Léopold Gawain Karl of Luxembourg. Hereditary Grand Duke of Luxembourg, Hereditary Prince of Nassau and holds the title Prince of Bourbon-Parma.' He introduced Guillaumesh, his first son, and the latter bows to the Nobles and kneels in front of Murata Ken – and kiss the hand of his Great Grand Father.

'His wife, Lady Alma Rosslyn Lyon Maclachlan. Heiress of the Maclachlan Clan in Scotland. And their beloved son, Prince Nolan Barachiele Maclachlan, Prince of Maclachlan.' Lady Alma and Prince Nolan followed suit. Murata smiled at his great great grandchildren – his family though generations gaps them – this is his bloodlines.

'My second son, Prince Félixander Wilhelm Tristan Karl Guillaumesh of Luxembourg. Married to Lady Ava Adelaide Avida, and their child Prince Gabriele Raphael Jhudiel of Nassau.' Prince Félixander followed his eldest brother, bowing to the Nobles and kneeling down to kiss the hand of his Great Grand Father. Lady Ava and Gabriele bows and kneels and kiss the hand of the man who made the bloodline live and protected.

Prince Louis approach the group and smiles. 'My third son, Prince Louis Philippe Friedrich Dagonet Karl Guillaumesh of Luxembourg.' Just like what his brothers did, he too bows and kneels and kiss the hand of the Great Wise Man.

'The only flower in my garden of wild's, Princess Alejandra Anna Isabelle Karl Guillaumesh of Luxembourg.' Alejandra smiles at his Great Grand father. She bows elegantly and kneels lady like and kisses the hand of the handsome Great Sage – their Ancestor – but to be précised their Great Great Grandfather…

Murata smiles and he sees Wolfram rolled his eyes. He winks at the Demon Prince.

Wolfram knows Murata is enjoying this.

'My fifth son, Prince Sébastian Ciel Michealis Karl Guillaumesh of Luxembourg.' Prince Sébastian cannot help but look and analyze the man before him. Is this really their Great Grand Father? No matter where he looks he resembles a 18 or 19 years old. He shrugged and give his respect, bows and kneels and kiss the hand of the man.

'And last, the one who have inherited the pure blood of Everard de Montaigu and Violet Parris, my sixth son, Adam Lancelot Galahad Ioan Karl Guillaumesh of Luxembourg.'

Adam walks slowly like a great black panther – eyeing his enemy. Wolfram's brow furrows. Adam looks… angry… but why?

Murata's eyebrow raised up… good thing the lights are like sunlight – hiding his eyes behind his glasses. The young man approaching him looks like a silent angry beast – ready to strike his claws at him. He does know why his grand son looks at him like that.

When he first hugged Wolfram – he felt it – the angry battle and very very jealous aura. He was silently eyeing and surveying the surrounding when Shori hugs Wolfram and he saw the young man with dark – no – black as night eyes looks at Shori and Wolfram with murder in his eyes. He was curious to know who is the man – why would he looks at Shori and him like that – but he is no Great Sage not to know – Wolfram.

Wolfram can only be the reason.

So it really is true, that Wolfram have captured the hearts and from the looks at it the very soul of his great grandson.

Adam stood up in front of the Daikenja – his Great Grand Father.

Millisecond…

Seconds…

Minute… …

Minutes have passed and murmurs begun to starts.

Wolfram slap his hand to his face.

Henric sighs in disbelief.

Maria is embarrassed.

The elder brothers stand amused and enjoying each and every moment.

The ladies are not that clueless to know what's going on… after all – their Great Grand Father all but hug and kissed Wolfram in front of them all.

Gabie and Nolan doesn't know what's happening but they don't like the All Black man who dares to hugs and kiss their Angel/ Princess.

Murata wants to laugh. He now wished Shibuya was here and see this. And maybe – he will not be the one receiving the murderous contempt aura…

'Hello Prince Adam. Thank you for taking care of MY Wolfram. We are indebted to you. Please take care of him more when you two attend Eton College.'

Adam grits his teeth. MY WOLFRAM?

'You are welcome Grandfather. I will take good care of Velvet… I will not let even a fly touch his skin.' He said the Grandfather with emphasize and a strong tone.

'Oh! You don't have to be that protective – he can take care of himself…' then in a whisper so that only him, Shori and Adam can hear. 'Else be careful, or you might get burned literally.'

He smiles and taps Adam's shoulder with his fist showing acknowledgement and friendly gesture.

Adam's brow furrows. What does he mean by burn literally?

Then people flock the Daikenja. After the introduction the people just wants to meet the Great Wise Man.

Wolfram smiles while rolling his eyes. Murata Ken is so ENJOYING the limelight. He was drinking a very sweet wine when a hand grab his arm not so gently. He was startled when he looks up and saw angry blue eye.

'A-Adam?' he was about to chastise the man when he almost spilled his wine in his clothes but the anger in the latter's eyes made him stop. Why?

'Come with me. NOW!' Adam hissed at him.

Wolfram followed Adam, he looks around and the guest attention are all on Murata and Shori Shibuya and was glad for that. It would be embarrassing to look at them.

Unbeknownst to them, amused and knowing eyes followed them.

Sébastian sips his wine with an amused smile. 'He will stop his womanizing soon.'

Philip raised his brow and snorts. 'Precious isn't easy to handle. He looks so damn untamable. I wager € 15, that it will take months.'

Precious is the name the brothers baptize Wolfram, of course the latter not knowing that.

Félixander amused at his brother's display of jealousy which the latter NEVER says he have in him joins the wager. '€20, that scamp is too conceited. It will take him 3 months.'

'€ 25, it will take that arrogant idiot a year to admit it to himself.' Sébastian said and joins the wager.

'€30. He'll be scared witless knowing he fell for a guy.' Philip raised his bet.

'You are all bad, gambling with Adam's feelings – make that €35. That idiot is just so damn stupid sometimes and cocky.' Guillaumesh or Guile to the family said and then raised the bet.

'€ 40, not sometimes – always.' Sébastian.

'€ 50 – too arrogant,' Philip.

'€ 60 – too ballsy'. Félix.

'€ 100 and that Adam will have the hardest time to admit it to himself but will make a fool of himself in the process.' Henric said and make all his son jumps in surprise when he joins them and make the highest bet.

The sons kept silent because if they bet more they know their Father will still wage a higher amount and will left them penniless. In their family – never bet against your dad – who's richer and powerful than you.

.

* * *

.

'ADAM! THE HELL!' Wolfram snaps at Adam when the latter still wont let his arm go. The Earth Prince is damn strong!

'Oh, sorry.' Adam apologized but didn't let go of the arm.

Adam close the door at the balcony, the noise died – now they can only hear the water running on the fountains and insects and the sweet gentle blew of the wind.

'What's your problem?' Wolfram asked and now rubbing his arms. He doesn't want to use his Maryoku for something like this. A waste of power.

'Who's he to you?' Adam asked while leaning on the railing of the balcony. Arms crossed his chest not looking at him.

'Huh?' Wolfram asked confused. Who?

'My Grandfather – that Daikenja! Who is he to you?'

'Geika? His the Daikenja to me. What – I don't get your question Adam.'

Adam smiles hearing Wolfram says his name. '_Many have said my name before... but never have it sounds so beautiful until you said it...' _Adam thought.

'Is he your friend?'

'Oh… Geika is hmmm… not a close friend – but I feel okay and fine with him. He help me, he and Shinou Heika.'

'Shinou Heika? Isn't he dead?'

'His spirits live on.'

'Gehhh… dying and still working? Poor King.'

Wolfram laugh. A musical laugh that made Adam smile but still not looking at the Demon Prince. 'You and Yuuri say the same thing.'

His smile vanished instantly. 'Don't compare me to him.'

'Huh?'

'Nothing. So, how about the tall one? The future Maou?'

'Oh! Shori-nicchan.'

'Niichan? What's that?'

'Oh… hmm… `0nii-chan` is what they call their older brother and `nee-chan` is older sister in Japan… Shori-nicchan told me to call him that. He is Japanese.'

'I know his Japanese but… why are you close to him?'

Wolfram furrows his brow, confused with the questioning but answered Adam. 'I have met him in Shin Makoku, when he follows his younger brother there. I owe him a lot' Wolfram was referring to the time he was possessed by Shinou and trick Shori in drinking the water, a pact between a Mazoku and the elements.

'He have helped me with teachings before I came here in Luxembourg. He and Sharon-neechan taught me various things when I came here from Shin Makoku.'

'But why did he hugged you?' Adam questions insistently.

'I don't know.' That is true. Wolfram doesn't know why Shori hugs him. But he doesn't feel any malice nor uncomfortable.

'You don't know? What the hell is that?' this time Adam looks at Wolfram and glares at the Demon Prince.

'When I say I don't know! I don't know!'

Both glares at each other and grits their teeth. Adam is losing his patience and really wants to know, when they heard a soft knock on the glass door. Both turn around and see an amused eyes behind tint glasses because of the moon's light softly touched the balcony.

'Yare yare, I can finally breathe. Nee, Von Bielefeld-Kyo, Bob and Jillian would like to talk to you… they are looking for you.' Murata told Wolfram.

'Oh, thank Geika… I mean Murata.' Wolfram bows and walks out of the balcony and enters the ballroom.

Adam and Murata eyed each other. Amused smile carve Murata's lips.

'A friend.'

'What?' Adam asked startled and confused when his Grand Father said something into the silence.

'That's me and Von Bielefeld-Kyo's relationship. I advice him sometimes, went with him to one of the Maou's adventures and such… you are after all asking what's my relationship to him weren't you?'

_Damn! So, he heard us!_

'Awww don't glare at me like that. I'm not someone who is suspicious and have hidden desire to Von Bielefeld-Kyo. I still value my life.' He said the last sentence as a whisper and more to himself. Yeah, WHO would want to face Shinou and the Maou in their anger state if he lay a hand on Wolfram? He sighs. It really is good that he convinced Shibuya not to come with them.

Thank the Gods that Shinou was agreeable and convinced the Maou to stay. He remembers that _'meeting'_ and shudders at the angry auras of the Original King and the Maou.

'Who's the other one?'

Murata doesn't need to ask who his grandson is asking. 'Shibuya Shori, future Maou of Earth – your liege and Shibuya Yuuri's elder brother.'

Murata can feel the anger in the air. The uncontrolled whips of energy floating on the air. A different kind of power… after all Adam is the ultimate mixed blood of his – or rather Everard de Montaigu and Violet Parris.

'Yuuri Shibuya… what kind of a man is he?'

Murata smiled secretly. _Interesting._

'Hmmm… Shibuya is… was a naïve and full of ideals kind of a kid… who have grown into a fine young man – thanks to the help of the loyal people around him… and of Wolfram von Bielefeld.'

'Who is Wolfram to him?'

Murata smiled brightly. 'Fiancé… or rather ex-fiancé.'

Adam looks savagely at his Great Grandfather.

**.**

* * *

**The Ceremony**

**.**

The whole ballroom become dimly lit. People quieted down. The guest, excited and thrilled to be able to take part on the rites of bestowing the power of Royal Ambassador to a very well known and powerful Shin Makoku Demon Prince. And to witness the Divine ceremony of the Daikenja no Soukoku – their great Ancestor and the Grand Duke's direct bloodline.

A rare and sacred ceremony.

Murata Ken, stands before them all. The Maou of Earth Bob on his right side and Shori Shibuya on his left, besides his Excellency Jillian Savonarola.

Wolfram is at the end of the room. Facing Murata and the others.

Murata begun the ceremony.

'_For we do not wrestle against flesh and blood, but against principalities, against powers, against the rulers of the darkness of this age, against spiritual hosts of wickedness in the sacred places._

_Blessed art thou dear SHINOU,_

_Great Protector and Divine Wisdom_

_of the Great Demon Kingdom.'_

The guest then holds their cup within them, a sweet dark wine. Wolfram holds in his two hands a large silver grail with an alluring scent of wine.

'_Blessed art thou dear SHINOU,_

_who brings forth the fruit of the vine_

_from the covenant place,_

_where thy made covenant with thy elements.'_

They drank the wine and then all light up their candles.

Wolfram walks slowly and surely in front of Murata Ken, the Great Sage... the Soukoku no Daikenja. The double black tactician and strategist to the Original King of Shin Makoku.

'_Blessed art thou dear SHINOU, _

_Great Original King_

_Who has sanctified us_

_by thy Covenant,_

_and commanded us_

_to be a light unto the nations.'_

Wolfram kneels down and Murata holds a large grail with water in them.

'_Dear SHINOU blessed thee sweet child of yours, Wolfram von Bielefeld._

_Spirit of Earth, be welcome and bestow your protection and power,_

_Spirit of Fire, be welcome and bestow your protection and power,_

_Spirit of Water, be welcome and bestow your protection and power_

_Spirit of Air, be welcome and bestow your protection and power,_

_Spirit of Life, love, light and dark, creation and destruction, be welcome and bestow your protection and power,_

_Onto your child, Wolfram von Bielefeld.'_

Murata slowly and gently emptied the divine water onto Wolfram's head... slowly descending on his body…

Water represents emotions, wisdom, the soul and healing. A symbol of transition… of moving and not yielding.

'_Wolfram von Bielefeld, today you are not an individual onto yourself – but a Noble Demon chosen by Shinou Heika. You're power to govern and to protect… to lend your helping hand to the Maou Heika of Earth and Shin Makoku…_

_You are now the Royal Ambassador of both worlds. _

_Dear SHINOU blessed thee sweet child of yours, Wolfram von Bielefeld._

_Amen.'_

'Amen.' Chorus all the people present.

.

* * *

.

The ceremony ended and the guests are now busy talking to each other. Politics, business… News and gossips. And they have in their presence the Maou of Earth, rarely to associate himself to them. His always in the business world or in Switzerland.

Wolfram feels blessed and feels so good right now. To have that special ceremony done for him by Murata. So that's why his here. Shori told him that Murata would love to be the one to bestow the rights and power of the Royal Ambassador to him.

Jillian smiles and hand the young Demon Prince a glass of wine.

'Hello again Wolfram, mind if I call you that?'

'No. Not at all.' Wolfram smiles at Jillian his predecessor.

'You do know… the rules and responsibility?'

'Yes. I have read the Book.'

'And you're okay with that?'

Wolfram chuckles. He knows that Jillian doesn't mean any harm or anything – more like Jillian sounds concern.

'How about you Kaka? When the power was bestowed upon you? Or before? What did you feel that time?'

'Nice question. I feel totally awful and blessed at the same time. Imagine that.' Jillian smiles at the memory.

'But you know, this is Earth. Unlike me, you're family and love ones are not here – they're in Shin Makoku… though I have it hard and rough – I still get to see them once in a while.'

'Well, I think we are the same. I mean, I can get to see them too once a year or so.' Wolfram told Jillian that. Which is true, Murata did told him that he can visit Shin Makoku – it's his choice.

'But… 15 years… how many years it's equivalent to Shin Makoku?' Jillian said sadly.

'30 years.' Murata answered. Wolfram and Jillian turns around and finds Murata approaching them, in his hand a glass of wine and a white towel.

'30 Years? Wow! That's… wow…' Jillian can't believe it. 30YEARS? Wolfram will be staying here on Earth for 15years and its equivalent in Shin Makoku is 30 years. He will be gone that long from his home and family. That's harsh. But looking at the Demon Prince – he sees determination and will power.

'Yes, Wolfram will be gone for 30 years – but like I told him he can visit Shin Makoku anytime…' Murata said but he doubts if Wolfram would like to go there. With still a broken heart?

'Oh! Please excuse me. I need to asked Bob something, now that I remembered!' Jillian excused himself and Murata and Wolfram was left alone. Many onlookers are looking at them but are shy and it still unnerves them. The Daikenja of Shin Makoku and the Demon Prince of Shin Makoku now the Royal Ambassador of the Two Worlds.

Murata hands Wolfram the white towel. Wolfram smiled and gently wipes the water on his head… his still cold – the water did descend on his body and unlike in Shin Makoku he cant fully use his fire Maryoku to dry himself off.

'Wolfram… he knows.'

Wolfram doesn't need to ask what Murata is talking about.

'What was his reaction?'

'The engagement was postponed.'

'Idiotic Wimp.'

'Well… he was quite angry and was looking for you. He was angry that you broke your promise to him…'

'How many promises with me did he broke?'

'…'

'…'

'He wants you back.'

'Too late.'

'…'

'How is… Greta?'

'Greta is coping and always with Gwendal or Anissina. She's taking lessons with Gunter. Wolfram… Jasmine is still at the Castle.'

'But of course! She belongs there now.'

'… When you left, there was a commotion. The engagement was delayed for a few months… they are engaged now…'

'Good for them.' Wolfram sips his wine – he grimaced – since when did the wine taste bitter?

'Will you go to their wedding?' Murata asked, carefully looking at Wolfram's face.

'…Yes. I will.' Wolfram said and looks directly at Murata's eyes.

Murata sighs and gently touches Wolfram's cheeks.

'Sorry… that was unheard off… I'm sorry. They're not yet to be married.'

Wolfram shook his head. 'You don't need to be sorry Gei-Murata… Jasmine is Heika's fiancé and sooner or later they will get married. And I have accepted it.'

Murata wants to go back to Shin Makoku and whips Shibuya's back for hurting such a pure Demon Prince. He still doesn't understands Shibuya's reasoning.

'… How is my brothers and Hahaue?'

'Von Voltaire-Kyo is the same, more wrinkles I might add. But Shibuya has been diligent on his jobs as the Maou. Early in the morning at the study to sign documents and talks about the administration with Von Voltaire-Kyo and Weller-Kyo. And he is attending his lessons with Von Christ-Kyo…'

'Hehhhh… Woman can really changed a man huh?'

'Actually more like for a man…'

'What?'

'No. Nothing. He is doing his job well.'

'… Good. I did told him to be a good King.'

'Wolfram… do you know why Yuuri is adamant in breeding flowers?'

'WHAT?' his head spun around and looks at Murata. His eyes as big as saucers from what he had heard.

'Yes. His been… pestering Gunter on how to make a flower or breeds them. Lady Cheri is on one of her voyages and rarely stays at the Palace.'

'… … Why would Yuu-Heika want to breed flowers?'

'You tell me.' Murata looks at Wolfram intently.

'I-I don't know…' Wolfram unconsciously clenches his chest, feeling the small pouch hidden beneath his clothes.

'Excuse me Grandpa – Mama and the others would like to talk to you more… after all you are our Great Grandfather.' Adam said while approaching them and pulling Wolfram on his sides.

Murata smiled and winks at Wolfram.

Wolfram furrows his brow. 'EH?'

'Here, you'll catch a cold. Wear this.' Adam shrug off his black jacket and covering him.

'W-wait! Stop!'

'WHAT?' Adam snaps at Wolfram. His only trying to help!

'Look – sorry… I mean, you cant cover me with your black jacket… that's… that symbolizes something different.'

'HUH?' the hell is he talking about.

'In Shin Makoku, a noble such as a Royalty – when he shrugs off clothing – just like a jacket and especially a black jacket – it symbolizes… possession – that you are possessing the one you gave the jacket too. So that no man or woman can approach them.'

'Ahhh… I see.'

Wolfram nods.

'EHHH?' Wolfram snaps his head towards Adam. Adam didn't listen to him and just wrap him in his jacket.

'This isn't Shin Makoku Velvet. This is Earth. I don't give a damn about traditions okay – you are wet – and if I don't cover you – you'll get a cold – and you getting a cold – means I too will get a cold.'

'Eh? Why? I mean, why would you get a cold?'

'Oh Velvet, have you forgotten whose room are you going to stay with for the following days and weeks and months and years?' Adam gritted his teeth and keeps the jacket on Wolfram – the latter keeps on trying to shrugged it off.

Wolfram suddenly stops. 'Eh? But we aren't to depart to Eton until one week from now.'

'Oh sweetheart, have the cold water freeze your brain? You and I are going to share a room from now on – the guest namely, Ken Murata my Great Grand Father will be staying here for a week – and sad to say – the whole Palace guest's rooms are full. Politicians and others wants to talk to Dad about business and politics – so yeah I know that shock look of yours – you and I are going to stay in OUR ROOM.'

'WHAAATTT?' Wolfram's outrage cries was heard by whole room.

Adam smirks and holds with both hands Wolfram's shoulder – smirking at Murata Ken.

_If you know Shin Makoku traditions and symbology – you know what these means._

Those are silent words challenged direct at his Grand Father.

Murata Ken smiles enigmatically.

'Yare yare… you have a strong competition Shibuya – my great great grandson for that matter.'

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

.

**Author's Note:**

**The euro (€)** is the official currency of 16 of the 27 member states of the European Union (EU). The states, known collectively as the Eurozone, are Austria, Belgium, Cyprus, Finland, France, Germany, Greece, Ireland, Italy, Luxembourg, Malta, the Netherlands, Portugal, Slovakia, Slovenia, and Spain.

Philip's wager begun at € 15 (15,000.00)– with equivalent – US $ 21,373.50 and Japanese ¥ 2,011,032.62.

Henric their father actually bet **100,000.00** with equivalent:

Luxembourg euro - **100,000.00**

Equivalent to:

US Dollar: **$ 142,490.00**

British Pound: **£ 86,335.60**

Japanese Yen: **¥ 13,406,884.19**

^^ I LOVE THIS MEN WAGERING (BETTING) Adam's PROGRESS ^^ hehehe

**HISTORICAL NOTES:**

**Salem witch trials** – The Salem witch trials were a series of hearings before local magistrates followed by county court trials to prosecute people accused of witchcraft in Essex, Suffolk and Middlesex counties of colonial Massachusetts, between February 1692 and May 1693.

**Tituba** was an Indian Carib woman. Tituba made herself a likely target for witchcraft accusations when shortly after Parris's daughter, Betty, began having strange fits and symptoms, she participated in the preparation of a "witchcake." Tituba was the first witch to confess in Salem, and she likely did it to avoid further punishment.

It was in Barbados that her life first became entangled with that of **Reverend Samuel Parris.** She was likely between the age of 12 and 17 when she came into the Parris household. She was most likely purchased by Parris from one of his business associates, or given to settle a debt. Parris, at the time, was an unmarried merchant, leading to speculation that Tituba may have served as his concubine.

Each man who held the position of **Grand Master of the Knights Templar** was the supreme commander of the Poor Fellow-Soldiers of Christ and of the Temple of Solomon (also known as the Knights Templar), starting with founder Hugues de Payens in 1118. While many Grand Masters chose to hold the position for life, abdication was not unknown. Some masters chose to leave for life in monasteries or diplomacy. Grand Masters often led their knights into battle on the front line and the numerous occupational hazards of battle made some tenures very short.


	7. Chapter 7

* Disclaimer: I do not own any of the **characters** of Kyou Kara Maou.

All rights belong solely to the creator, Tomo Takabayashi (writer/ author) and Temari Matsumoto (mangaka) and Studio Deen (anime and OVA producer/ production).

And neither do I make any money from this story.

* Disclaimer: I do not own any **Spells/ Magical** objects from the book Harry Potter.

All rights belong solely to the writer J.K. Rowling.

And neither do I make any money from this story.

* Disclaimer: All of the names of the characters (from Earth) and events in this are fictitious and any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 7**

**Grand Ducal Palace Luxembourg.**

**The Black Room.**

**.**

The room was dimly lit by candles… candles with a sweet light scent… petals of different flowers gently enters from the window… The caress of the winds makes the curtains flutter like butterfly wings… the light of the moon made the balcony looks so beautiful… so calm…

He sighs contently while gazing at all that… but smile so lovingly when the creature sleeping next to him snores softly.

He looks at the beautiful creature, sleeping soundly… from exhaustion from the party that night and their fight on who will sleep on the bed or the sofa. He smiles when neither one wants to lose, and the only way to win the game is to taunt the little demon.

'_Are you scared of sleeping with me?'_

The word that made the fiery God changed his mind was: 'SCARED'. There's no way in hell would his fiery creature back out from that word.

And yes, he won.

The Blonde Demon now sleeps soundly in his left side, holding the pillows tight.

He chuckles when he saw the nightgown. 'Well at least it's not a lingerie.'

He was so damn shocked and almost had a nosebleed when his Demon Blonde emerged to his room wearing a pink nightgown. He almost fell out of his chair.

And for the life of him – he cant find the situation laughable or even questionable.

It fits the Demon Prince – like the nightgown was made just for him!

The nightgown slightly gathered at the Blonde Demon's sexy hips – revealing velvet smooth legs. Made him want to touch those legs – he knows that those sexy silky legs are unblemished – no hair, no scars… made him really hard to believe that his Velvet is a – was a soldier… and a man… A boy… A male… XY chromosome… but…

Wolfram von Bielefeld looks so damn sexy and hot wearing the pink nightgown.

His Velvet is truly an enigma. One moment they are fighting the next, Wolfram was sleeping like a log.

WOW! In a matter of a minute or so, once Wolf hits the bed – THUD – that's it. ASLEEP.

He tenderly touches the blonde locks on Wolf's face.

'Wolf…'

Wolfram made a move, groaning… moaning sweetly. He looks at those sweet luscious and incredible pink lips.

Gently his index finger caress it…

'Hmmm… Yu… Yuuri…'

His eyes narrowed and he let out an angry sigh.

'DAMN!'

He stiffly went on his side of the bed and stared at the ceiling. He doesn't have the usual four-poster bed – he hates sleeping in them.

'Great! Just great!'

He again remembers what his Great Grandfather told him about Shibuya Yuuri – the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku.

'Bastard.'

If he will get to see that Maou, he will sure punch the living day lights out of him.

How lucky can the bastard get?

Being engaged for Five – FIVE FREAKING FUCKING YEARS to the most beautiful and fiery creature the Gods created!

Murata, explains the accidental slap, the engagement and the renouncement of engagement.

He is no prude nor prejudice – the heck – he lost his virginity when he was 12 and that's thanks to his sexy and quite forward governess – who not only taught him charms and spells but also an added sexual education.

He is a man brought up by his parents respecting everything and every decision humans made. They are part of the world – they are witches & wizards and half – humans and Mazoku's.

He isn't prejudice to same sex marriage or relationship – he respects them and though he knows himself to only love girls – he doesn't view homosexuals as different. They are humans too, who loves someone of the same sex. What the hell is wrong with that?

Even his brother Sébastian was once in a relationship with a man. He knows that because Sébastian's lover was a fine man – who died in his early years resulting for his brother to join the army and forgetting to love again. Both lovers want to be astronomers – he feels good and thanks the Gods when his brother decided to resign his post and join the NASA.

To love is nothing to do with age and gender.

He believes that: Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies… may it be same sex or the opposite.

How lucky that bastard Yuuri can get – having the blessing of the Gods – but threw it away for a mere 'woman.'

When Wolfram was telling them of his Prince and Soldier nature – he knows how capable and how loyal Wolfram is to the Maou.

Even for a few weeks or a month they've been together – he has known and finds some interesting and quite heart-beating facts about his Velvet.

Wolfram is shy. That is one fact no one can question him. Oh he can appear haughty and all – but inside that haughty and bratty boy lies a wonderfully shy and reserved Prince.

Tsundere. He finds that word in Japanese appropriate to Wolfram – remembering the anime he likes - about two Alchemy brothers, Philosopher's stone and Homunculi. The elder 'small' brother being a tsundere. Apparently the word means, a character archetype, which describes a person with a conceited, spiky, combative personality that suddenly becomes modest and loving when triggered by some sort of cause. And that best describe Wolfram von Bielefeld. One moment so damn bratty, proud and snobbish but when he or the others say something like compliments or when Gabriele or Nolan praised Wolf, he would blush and stammer or would just cross his arms on his chest and let out that super adorable 'hump!' – which he finds truly sexy.

Gentle… very gentle to the two evil imps he have for a nephew. He is very patient with them and so loving. His whole family can see that Wolfram loves Gabriele and Nolan. And the two truly adores Wolfram – the fact that Gabriele is counting their age difference and the possibility of marriage made his and Félixander's head twitch with headaches.

Totally Feisty and fiery. Never backing down, and he knows – everybody knows how brave Wolfram is. One fine example is the Demon Prince himself, being here on Earth. He's from Shin Makoku – a very different World – not just country but he brave it all and accepts Shinou's task to be the Royal Ambassador.

He sighs angrily. His not angry at the Blonde sleeping peacefully but on the bastard Maou who made Wolfram wait for five years. Why cant he just dissolve it in the first place? Why wait for Shinou to dissolves them?

Now he knows – well most part of it, why Wolfram keeps on muttering the name 'Yuuri' the name he now truly despise.

_Despise?_

_Okay wait! It's not that his in l-lo… l-love with Wolfram or anything – he just… well likes Wolfram and well, he is beautiful – far more beautiful to all the girls/ woman he went out with… _

_But he likes girls… women!_

_He just… well… likes and pities Wolfram…_

_Pity?_

_NO WAY IN HELL! Wolfram is strong and capable… pity isn't the right word for that._

_What he felt – maybe like care…_

_RIGHT! He cares a great deal about Wolf… because he feels like an elder brother to the adorable Blonde._

_THAT'S IT!_

But a devil voice whispered: 'Do elder brothers DESIRES their younger brothers? To the point of having a hard on?'

_FUCK!_

_It's a natural phenomenon! Give me a fucking break! _

_It's not that he has anything against same sex relationship – it's just HE LIKES WOMEN!_

_Breast and all… _

'ARGH! DAMN! THAT HURTS!' he spats angrily when Wolfram kicks him.

He looks angrily at Wolfram, who now sleeps side wards. The latter's sexy legs kicks him.

One more thing to add – he isn't just a demon – he sleeps like a DEVIL!

He gets up a little and move towards Wolfram, he gently, so not to wake the Wolf brings the head back to the pillow.

'Brat. Don't hog my bed! Next time I'll use the Body-Bind Curse!' he said angrily. Then looks at those sexy arms and legs… 'or buy chains…' he chuckles and was rewarded by a soft and sexy moan and his body reacted to that.

_BLOODY HELL! HARD ON INDEED! He needs to get laid!_

_It's been a month and weeks and he hasn't had any woman! _

_Right! Tomorrow I'll visit the local pub… one or two girls can bring his lunacy to stop…_

_.  
_

* * *

.

'A duel?' Adam blurted out. He was on his way to the dining room when he heard that word. He sleeps late and woke up late – maybe because of all that thinking and Wolfram kicking and punching him. Damn! He needs to tame the way the Demon Prince is sleeping. That morning he woke up on the side of the bed – on the FLOOR!

Everyone at the dining table looks at him. His mother greets him and he went over to kiss his beloved mama.

'Mornin' Ma. 'Mornin Aia' He said but his eyes are stilled on Wolfram and his Great Grandfather.

'Mornin' 'vryone.' The others nod their heads. The families are used to Adam's greetings – only the female to kiss and greets. The men rolled their eyes – Adam still have the habit to name or give nicknames to them. AIA – Alejandra's nickname he picks. They too have all nicknames that really irritate them but over the years got used to them.

'Yes, you see we have a yearly contest on Shin Makoku – it's like a festival, to celebrate the coming of the Maou and opening of Blood Pledge Castle – Shin Makoku to all raises – may it be humans, half-humans. Other countries are coming too.' Murata informed his grandson, who looks nothing much of him but so damn looks likes Everard in his teens. Same black hair but with blue eyes, Violet's eyes – his wondering why the other eye is covered by his hair.

'Okay – but why a duel?' Adam sits on his usual seats and he smiles secretly when he saw that his mother placed Wolfram near his – actually on his right side.

'Yes. Like I said there's a yearly contest.'

'But Geika I mean – Murata why are you in it? I mean c'mon last time you idly seats on the Emperor's seat. And if I remember correctly you're a lover not a fighter.' Wolfram snorts at the last sentence. Murata always – as in always remind them that his a peace loving Daikenja – while flirting with the Shrine Maidens – or what he loves to call Vestal Virgins. It's a miracle that all the Shrine Maidens are still virgins… or are they still?

'Well, I lose a bet with Shin-Ulrike.' He corrected immediately, much as he wants to he doesn't want to inform his descendants that Shinou is very much alive in spirits and is one hell of a cry baby, prankster King and he's still baby sitting the Original King.

'Oh. Hehh… so you're asking me to teach you swordsmanship.' Wolfram smirks.

_You are so dead Murata. _He will train Murata like he trains his men.

Chuckles. 'Nee Von Bielefeld-Kyo – I shudder in fear with that smirk of yours.' Murata sweat drops. Is it brave to asked Wolfram? But then who else can teach him? He will join the contest – and so is Weller-Kyo, Von Voltaire-Kyo, Von Christ-Kyo, Von Grantz-Kyo, Huber Grisela-Kyo, Alford Markina and Shibuya – the Maou. Tactics and quick thinking inside the Colosseum is nothing against quick-draw swords.

'Wolf, teach me too.' Shibuya Shori asked Wolfram.

Adam raised his brow, he doesn't like the way this Shibuya calls Wolfram 'Wolf' – so damn familiar.

'Ehhh? You're going to join too?' Wolfram asked in awe, Murata peers at Shori – he doesn't know that Shori - Older brother of his friend – will be coming along with him.

'Yes. But… I know a little about swordsmanship – what I want you to teach me is using my Maryoku. Among the Mazoku's I know – you have the hardest element to control Wolf and you are one of the best.'

Wolfram blushed ten folds.

'WHAT? Angel knows Majik?' Gabriele asked, he was eating his breakfast and enjoying the family gatherings. Its not always they are together like these.

'WAHHHH! PRINCESS IS SO COOL! Like a real Knight!' Nolan squealed.

'Idiot! Not a Knight! Angel is a Prince, a Demon Prince… err- wait… make that an Angel Demon… Prince – no wait… hmmm' Gabriele scratch his head thinking.

'So Wolfram is an Angel huh?' Murata smirks and looks at the blushing Wolfram.

'No! not an Angel – stupid Gabie! A princess!' Nolan said and gave Wolfram a bright smile.

Wolfram veins pop while smiling – seeing that the two imps will not let go of that nickname.

'Angel!'

'Princess!'

'Okay stop you two, or Wolfie will not marry anyone of you.' Alejandra intervene.

SPLURT!

Adam and Wolfram spewed on their coffee.

'Eeeeewwwwww!' the two imps said in unison.

The others chuckles and obviously enjoying the breakfast.

COUGH!

COUGH!

Adam gently pats Wolfram's back. Damn sister!

'It's okay – I'll live.' Wolfram said while stopping by holding Adam's hands. Adam smiles and gently caress Wolfram's cheek.

'You sure?'

'Yeah.'

They are completely oblivious to the on going stares of the surrounding people. The brothers are glancing each other and raising more bets. While the ladies are holding their giggles and smiles.

Gabriele's brow furrow while Nolan just eats.

Shori's brow furrow and looks silently. 'Ehhh….?'

Murata's eyes cant be fathom… but his lips has a mischievous smirk. 'Yare yare…' and he wonders why Wolfram didn't mind Adam touching him… 'Hmmm…'

Wolfram slightly blush with the caress but didn't find it uncomfortable – maybe his so used to Adam – being jerk one moment and nice the second. And Gabriele and Nolan being clingy – his gotten used being near them.

'Ehem… Seriously, Pre-Wolfram.' Sébastian starts – good thing he takes a break before mentioning the word 'Precious' or his whole brothers will have his throat. 'You know Majik?'

He cough for the last time. 'To answer that – I really don't know what you mean by Majik. I haven't have any idea – what Shori and me are capable of using are our Elemental Maryoku.'

'What's that? First time I heard it.' Félixander asked, he too is interested on how their Majiks or Powers differ from the Mazoku's in Shin Makoku.

'I think we can all get to see that with a friendly duel.' Henric suggested. As the Grand Duke he too is curious and really want to know how what's their differences.

'Oh you mean you'll join Pops?' Adam asked. Henric's vein pop – hearing that word 'pops' – he feels like an old man.

'No Adam – you will.' He smiled brightly but Maria can see the vein – oh is that five angry veins popping on her husband's face?

'Me?'

'That's great! We can see how Adam improves!' Philip said with a hidden smirk behind the glass of wine.

'Wait-'

'Oh yes! He may be not of age yet – but with all of us administering the place – the Ministry will let it slide.' Guile informs them. Oh he so loves to see this one.

'HEY! Wait a damn minute! I will fight Velvet?'

'Adam no cursing.' Maria reminded her son. It's hard having all boys and only one girl.

'Oh are you scared?' Sébastian asked, now with a very devilish smile on his face.

Adam looks at the faces of his brothers – oh for God's sake – he isn't their little brother for not knowing that hidden smirks; snorts; glee – he grits his teeth while smiling. And he got more irritated when he sees the smirk and mischief in Wolfram's face.

_Oh you want a fight huh, babe?_

'No, Sebby baby – I ain't scared – I'm just worried that I may hurt Velvet's silky skin.' He smirks when he saw Sébastian's face flush with his usual nickname.

Wolfram's eyes narrowed and all men quieted down when they saw the look of fire – yes damn – Fire in Wolfram's eyes.

'_Oh you're so fried.'_ Murata murmured.

'_Not want to be in your shoes kid.'_ Shori thought.

'Grand Duke Henric, am I allowed to trash your 6th son?' Wolfram asked in an icy-deathly-voice.

Henric raised his brow. Hmmm… interesting. 'Sure – do whatever – Alejandra can patch you all up if something goes amiss – she's one of the best witch healers here.'

'What? You gonna thrash me? Hah! That would be the day!'

Wolfram then suddenly stands, and carefully places his hands on the table. Adam looks up at the Emerald green fire eyes.

.

.

.

CLANG!

.

.

.

Murata smiles.

Shori sighs.

'W-WHAT?' the others asked.

They are all surprised when Wolfram discards the spoons, forks and knives at the table.

'HEY! Watch it! That's dangerous!' Adam was surprised, he didn't know Wolfram will get physical.

He picks up a knife and was going to pick the spoon and fork when Murata clap his hand.

'GREAT! The duel is now official!' Murata clap his hand and stand before them.

Question faces looks at him.

'Eh?' Adam looks questioningly at his Grandpa while still holding the knife that is pointed at Wolfram.

'Wha? Official?' the others asked.

'You see Adam, in Shin Makoku – we have table customs – or traditions. Here if I'm not mistaken when a noble asked another noble a duel – the traditional situation that led to a duel often went something like this… Hmmm… such as throwing his glove before him, hence the phrase "throwing down the gauntlet".'

'Well yeah – that's medieval or from 17th and 18th century.'

'Yes, perfect. Well in Shin Makoku – when a noble throws a knife out of the table – and the other party picks it up and points it – a Mazoku custom was then formed.'

'What custom?'

'Von Bielefeld-Kyo just asked you for a serious duel. Picking up a knife that is…'

'WHAT?'

Adam looks and see the smirk on Wolfram's face.

'I'll turn you into crisp.'

.

* * *

.

They are in the wide courtyard. Good thing the other guest has all gone to Bob's hotel – the Maou of Earth is staying in one of Luxembourg's grand hotel.

Their father put a concealing charm on the courtyard – so that onlookers of passerby's will only see them talking and having an afternoon tea.

Murata smiles at the ingenuity – he all owe it to Violet. The fiery temptress. The love of his past life – she resembles Shinou in some ways. Must be one of the reasons he got attracted to her in the first place. Same blonde hair which she inherited from her biological father - Reverend Samuel Parris and blue eyes… the blue eyes took his heart away. Blue not as fiery and beautiful as Shinou – but resemblance still that of the sapphire eyes he loves so much.

'€ 100.' Philip started. Murata's thoughts were cut and he listens as his Great Grandsons talk.

'€ 150 – I'll bet on Adam, he may be cocky but his the best.' Félix said while looking at Adam and Wolfram. Wolfram is on the other side talking to Gabriele and Nolan.

'€ 200 – same here. Adam.' Guile said and joins in. Well no matter how they look at it – Wolfram is so damn fragile! He turn his head and looks at the three – Wolfram, Gabriele and Nolan – they all look like brothers – and Wolfram being the oldest in appearance of 14 or 15 years old.

''€ 250. I hate to say it but I'm on Adam.' Sébastian said after thinking. Precious – is just… too damn Precious! How can dainty and slender – sure a soldier – but still he's against Adam.

Henric is currently thinking of something. He will bet – but there's something about his Great Grandfather's silent smile that's bothering him. He looks at Wolfram – wearing a tartan pattern shorts, a short sleeved white polo, necktie tied in a ribbon with a inverted cross brooch – he sighs. Alejandra. His daughter likes fashion and it looks like she found a very beautiful model to try all her creations. On Wolfram's legs is a black Thigh-High socks. And a black Knee-high boots. Alejandra really did dress Wolfram up – like a Gothic Prince.

He peeks again at his Great Grandfather who seems enjoying the bet – all his sons are betting on Adam, yet the Great Sage looks so amused. But then again – this is Adam they're talking about. Having inherited the two blood of the Great Sage and the Greatest Witch of all time.

''€ 300. Adam.' He finally said.

''€ 500 on Wolfram von Bielefeld.' Murata said.

All talks are suddenly stop. Shori smirks – he can bet too, but with the looks of it – Murata will bet a little higher if he bets on 600.

'A-Are you sure Grandfather?' Guile asked. €500,000.00? That is no joke. That's equivalent to $716,600.00 US Dollars!

'So sure.' Murata said with an innocent smile.

The women then entered the courtyard. They all now seats on the chairs. Murata looks and said in a clear voice.

'This is a little bit close – let's all move back farther more.' He then moves his chair 20 feet away.

Incredulous about that – the others follow suits. They still don't understand why their Great Grandfather backs away too – as in – too far away.

'NEE! VON BIELEFELD-KYO PLEASE LET HIM LIVE! HIS TOO YOUNG TO GET BURNED!' Murata shouts, Shori snickers.

They whole Grand Duke's family looks at each other. They are now nervous.

'Hey Velvet – don't worry I wont hurt you.' Adam smiles wickedly. At long last he can show his Majik to his family.

Wolfram's brows arch up. His seething with anger. But he needs to wait – be patient – heck! When was he patient – but he needs to be… he needs to control his elements and Maryoku. One Golden Rule Bob told him is feel his elements response.

Earth is the Mother Goddess. The one who bears the fruits… give air, land, fire and waters of life…

'_If you are to ask for assistance how would you do it?' Bob once asked him when they are practicing the use of Maryoku. He was tired – but not yet drained, he feels that his Fire wants to shout – wants to be free – but something is holding them. Like there's an invisible chain holding them all back._

'_W-What?' he huffs tiredly but he needs to understand each and every words the Maou of Earth says._

'_If you were asked something in a foreign language, you would be confused... Ask one more time in the language of this country…'_

'_Language of this country… of this planet… of this world…' Wolfram murmured and one by one the words he needs to say came into light. He smiles brightly._

'READY! BEGIN!' Guile shouted.

Adam looks cool and suddenly with his hand stretch out he shouted:

'_Aguamenti!'_ and out of his hand a jet of water burst. And like a serpent – as fast as an arrow being released – they targeted the Demon Prince.

Wolfram with his quick reflexes – dash and he was missed by the jet of water.

Adam smirked, well Wolfram can move fast – owing it to his experience being a soldier. But he has more spells on his sleeve.

He then summons five warrior skeletons. The army skeletons have swords and shields in them. They move fast and attacks Wolfram.

Wolfram unsheathes his sword and not a bit surprised and bothered that he is fighting skeletons, he dashed and strikes all of them.

CLASH!

CLANG!

They are not that hard to destroy – he sliced all of their heads in half. And destroys the vertebrae that connects the parts. One warrior skeleton sneaks at his back and he heard the shouts and screams of the ladies and the brats – he maneuver his body in a twist – and slash the skeleton.

Murata smirks – dummies such as skeletons are no match to Wolfram. He had been battling not just skeletons in his lifetimes – and Wolfram knows where the skeletons are the weakest – after all, they have Flying Kotsuhizoku's on Shin Makoku.

'Hmm is that all you can do?' Wolfram asked. Not at all fussed about the situation.

Adam grits his teeth. He doesn't want to hurt Wolfram but the brat is getting cheeky. He smirks – he needs to show Wolfram how he can be serious.

'_Serpensortia!'_ and with that – out of his hand a flash of blue and green in combined light produces a giant snake.

'AHHH!' Gabriele and Nolan screams.

Hissed!

Hissed!

The others are impressed. That's one giant snake. They are impressed on what Adam can do. Summoning an armed skeletons is not an easy feat. And now – a giant snake.

The snake looks at Wolfram. Adam smirks – he bet Wolfram is scared out of his wits. The snake is enormous – like a giant anaconda but with scales like of a dragon.

'Hump!' he heard that to Wolfram who dash and moves out of the snake's way – as the snakes attempt to strike Wolfram with its fangs.

The snake can feel every movements and its glaring eyes find its prey too delicious. The snake makes a swat of its tail (The ladies screams and so are the two imps) – Wolfram jumps out of the way and tries his sword to slash the tail. His sword hits the tail!

But to no avail. The scales of the snake is far too thick. He dashed and made circles, he jumps, and lands on the snake's wide back and slash the snake at its vulnerable back –he hits – cuts some skin. The snake hissed angrily and its head move towards him to strike with its fangs.

Wolfram dodge and he heard the screams of the females and the two imps. Well he doesn't like the screams – they're scared. Better stop this now – and he hates the look of gloat on Adam's face.

He then struck his sword on the ground, stands still and raised his right hand on the air.

'_If you were asked something in a foreign language, you would be confused... Ask one more time in the language of this country…'_

He remembers Bob's advice. The Language of this country… of this world.

'To the Sacred dwellings of Helios, to the fires of Hephaestus! Summon Aidelon! Summon Hekate! Summon Suzaku! I command thee: LEXUS!'

And from that – enormous fire erupted. The ground shakes and fires – enormous flames came out of Wolfram – swirling like dancing flames – glaring red, orange, yellow, fierce vermillion flames and takes the form of a Beast.

A roar broke the silence.

A gigantic Lion Beast – far more bigger and larger than Adam's snake. Larger than life itself – the enormous Fire Beast Lion then roared once more.

A scary, full of command and terrible roar that send shivers to their spine.

'I command thee Lexus – finish thy enemy!' Wolfram shouted.

The snake hissed angrily and slithered forward – turning his fangs onto the beast lion. But before he can even bite – the Beast Lion – Lexus, steps on its head. Lexus fangs snarled and rips of the snake's head – that burns it. The snake's whole body was aflame.

And another roar send them looking at the Giant Beast.

The Giant Fire Lion looks at Adam – glaring and snaring its fangs and fire fur coatings.

'Lexus…' Wolfram called. The Giant beast lion then turns its head and walks slowly, gracefully towards its Master. Wolfram raised his hands and gently strokes Lexus' nostrils. The fire Lion didn't nor couldn't burn him.

Because he is Wolfram von Bielefeld – the child of the Fire Element.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Adam stood there.

Stunned.

What just happen?

All the spells in his head stops.

His mind stops.

All he can do is stare at Wolfram as he summons the fire lion. The fire lion that steps on his snake and rips its head off. Adam was struck speechless.

No amount of his Majik can defeat that Beast – its an elemental creature – one with nature – Fire.

Fire represented things that destroyed. Wolfram's summon – the Fire Lion looks so wild and deadly… so magnificent.

Everyone watched in awe.

'So Adam, what more spells can you cast?' Wolfram asked the stunned wizard. He smirks knowing that he won. He can summon fireballs but the giants snake looks so hard to burn with just his fireballs – his sword tasted its skin – and its thick – only Lexus can destroy the giant snake.

He huffs – he wished that Adam wouldn't cast any more spells – truth be told – he's kinda tired. That amount of Maryoku leaves him breathless – but never show that to the enemy. That you are tired – show them you got more.

Purrr…

He smiles when Lexus' nostrils nudge him a little.

'Good thing you appear – I was scared you wouldn't show up and I'll look like an idiot. Bob is right – right practice makes it perfect. Oh Shinou! I'm tired…' he whispered to the Giant Fire Beast. He felt a little better, when Lexus nudge his cheek with its nostrils – the fire element of Earth is amazing and truly astounding.

Shori, impressed beyond his imagination stands up. He can't believe Wolfram can be able to summon his Lexus, the last time he knows was Wolfram summoning tiny sparks of fire – but never like these. So Bob, truly teach the Demon Prince how to use his Maryoku on Earth – also the reason Bob told him to practice with Wolfram instead of him.

Murata smirks – so this was what he feels when he bless Wolfram at the ceremony… Wolfram's Maryoku certainly had gone up. When he first greets Wolfram and hugs the Demon Prince, he was amazed by the aura surrounding him… It's like there's a strong and forceful amount of Maryoku inside of him. To think that for a short while he can do a feat like this… now he knows in terms of Maryoku – he can be par to Shibuya Yuuri… after all, Wolfram is the next in line to the throne. He smiles once again when he saw the Beastly Lion walks elegantly and gracefully to Wolfram's side and lowers its nostrils to Wolfram.

_Shinou & Rufus's Gift._

Shinou truly loves Wolfram in his own special way…

He slowly stands.

The Duel is finished – he now have … hmmm €2,500,000.00 which is equivalent to … hmmm… ¥335,565,865.00 Japanese Yen.

Yare yare… he doesn't need to work nor lift a finger for years. Hmmm he can buy some more stocks in the Japanese Market – well after all - even though he's still a student he's developing software and trading stocks for more than years now.

He smiles wickedly. 'Nice…' He looks at his descendants 'You are all thousand years too early to be betting against me.' He thought.

.

* * *

.

'Stand still! Hold your sword tight, don't look sideways – look into your enemies eyes!' Wolfram bellowed loudly to Murata.

They are now practicing, Wolfram needs a little bit more time to recover – they have rested for a couple of hours before practicing. After all, what Wolfram summons isn't his ordinary Fire Lion.

The Majik was lifted now, they are just practicing sword fight and no Majik are involved. The guards are so damn impressed with the Blonde – tiny (to their view point) and fragile he may seem – he knows how to use and handle a fight.

Murata holds the sword and sweat awfully a lot. Wolfram really is training him – hard. He now thought if maybe Wolfram misses his troops and his daily trainings.

'Geika! Don't think of idle things! Remember this, calculate the enemy's aura – you can do that. But remember to be firm and don't doubt or give away your movements! Now come forward!'

Murata approach Wolfram with his sword.

CLANG!

CLANG!

THUD!

'Damn!' Murata winced when he hits the ground. Great! The Great Daikenja lands with his butt. He looks up and saw Wolfram sighs.

'Are you sure you want to join the contest?' Wolfram said and helps him get up.

'Well yeah. I cant back out now.'

The family are still amazed – now they are looking at Wolfram practicing his sword with their Great Grandfather. Sébastian and Félixander looks at Wolfram – he may be fragile looking but there is nothing fragile about him. Wolfram von Bielefeld can kick ass!

Henric, Guillaumesh and Philip are truly impressed, and was talking about how can they fight a Mazoku with their spells. It may look impossible – they are after all dealing with Elemental Power.

The ladies are so impressed and awed with Wolfram's performance. Alejandra noted that Wolfram looks so much a Gothic Prince with the sword and lion, and plans on making more Gothic, Princely, Scottish and cool clothes for Wolfram. Alma and Ava can't believe that their little 'honey' can do something so great – so powerful. Looking at Wolfram would think that he is a pampered and prideful brat. But underneath that all – lies a fiery and brave and one heck of a Demon Prince.

Murata explains to them – that for so many years Wolfram isn't only fighting soldiers or humans. They have been fighting different kinds of creatures. Dragons who went berserk, Creatures from the wilds, Dummies controlled by shadows and powerful Mazoku's too – and Wolfram was always there with the Maou's side.

Shori also told them that Wolfram's Maryoku is in par with the Maou. The Maou may used his Water element but Wolfram's Maryoku is far the hardest and deadliest to control. Conrart once told him that Wolfram as a child with fire element must always be guided and that his room must not contain anything that will burn so easily. Most of the times, Conrart or Gwendal stay with him in his room.

Adam is sitting on the cement railings of the courtyard – still dazed and shocked that he was beaten. No one can beat him – even his father and brothers in terms of Majik. He has in his blood the purest source of Majik – but Wolfram astoundingly beat the crap outta him.

He did thrash him! Damn!

Wolfram's Beast Lion was superb – he too felt the dangerous fire in them. Like the fires of the Earth – burning magma and the other world was mixed in them. Now he understands Murata's hints – all about being burned literally. Wolfram von Bielefeld is one fiery Demon Prince! Thinking about it, maybe his Shield Charm and other counter curse may not be of any used. This isn't Wizard versus another Wizard but a Wizard versus a Pure Blooded DEMON.

'Spread you legs wide!' his thought were interrupted by that – actually all of their thoughts.

Wolfram just commanded Murata to do that. And he can see his Great Grandfather blush at that command.

DAMN! Don't say that word! He grits his teeth! He doesn't want Wolfram saying those words – innocent they may be – its not right!

He watched again as the two practiced sword fight. Wolfram really knows how to use the sword. The way he commands and give pointers are amazing. The way he knows how to handle an enemy and read their movements.

'Geika come forward – make use of your quick wits – also look into the enemy's eyes – better be sure if they are fainting – most swords master can easily trick you by faint.'

CLANG!

CLANG!

Murata sees an opening and with it – dash forward and flick his sword with the tip to Wolfram's sword – Wolfram's sword slip out of his hand – Murata thought he gain the upper hand but then Wolfram vanished.

Wolfram as quick with a God speed like movement, bend his knees and slide his knees to Murata's legs. Murata lost his balance and Wolfram quickly grabs his sword.

.

.

.

Murata is now looking at his own sword – pointed at his own neck.

He looks up at Wolfram with a serious face on his face. He sighs. If Wolfram is this good – what more his brothers.

'Geika, I say you did good, with the sword. You have me there for a moment.' Wolfram said and offers his hand.

'You are good. Now I doubt if Weller-Kyo is the best swordsman in Shin Makoku.'

'I can never bested Conrart and so is Gunter – they are the best.'

'But they don't kill… if not necessary.'

'A sword is a weapon. The art of swordsmanship is learning how to kill. That is the truth. But we Mazoku's are not blood thirsty that we will kill at random. Humans do that. We respect those who wished to live. They are after all have short lifespan.'

'Yes, and with Shibuya as their King – no one is allowed to draw blood.'

Wolfram slightly smile when Yuuri's name was mention.

'Now a few advice. If you are to be dueling Conrart – remember to never avert your eyes from him – even for a second. He is not The Lion of Lütenberg for nothing. Even Yozak cant defeat him. He can read your movements – the way he read his enemy is amazing – emotions and the surrounding aura. It's like he can guess the next movements of his enemy.'

'So how can I beat him?'

'Surpass his God like speed.' Wolfram chuckles. That is one hard question. How to defeat The Lion of Lütenberg… 'I believe that you have to give all you've got. Use your brain before going to the arena… hmmm… you can use your own Maryoku.' Wolfram suggested.

'My Maryoku?'

'Yes, I think you can use your Maryoku by combining them with the weapon. Try to practice your Maryoku on Shin Makoku. Shinou may be of help.'

'I doubt that Shinou will give me advice for free.' Murata muttered.

'Okay – next Gunter. Hmm, same as Conrart – but he is deadliest.'

'What?' Shori asked. They turn around and see Shori's disbelief face. Well they know why Shori have that face. After all, Gunter can only be seen fawning over his little brother all the time.

'Yes Shori-niichan. Gunter may appear flaky and dainty but he is the one who taught me and Conrart how to use a sword.'

'HE DID?'

Wolfram chuckles, Gunter should do something or his reputation will tarnish. 'Yes, his like the legendary elite swordsman.'

'Wow… I wouldn't have guess that.' Shori said while thinking – he too will be joining the contest – and more like he wants to be dueling Conrart, Gwendal and Yuuri. Yes, those three need a piece of him. They will surely pay for what they have done to Wolfram – well, he just needs to get some answers! How come they left Wolfram?

'Now, this is the most serious and most critical circumstances. If you ever – ever face Aniue Gwendal there is only one advice I can give you.' Wolfram said in a solemn and deadly serious voice. Both Murata and Shori listens.

'Surrender.'

'EHHHH?' Both said in unison.

'I'm not joking. You best surrender.'

'WHY THE HELL SHOULD I TO DO THAT?' Shori asked in disbelief. Murata too is stunned. Why?

'Oh c'mon guys. Why do you think he is left to handle paper works and always only for back up? And have you seen him join any contest?'

When they didn't answer him, he sighs.

'Gwendal von Voltaire – just the name will sent shivers down to his enemies legs. Before Conrart ever become the famous The Lion of Lütenberg – Gwendal is known as the Beast of Shin Makoku. The way he swings and handles the sword is not to be taken lightly. He doesn't hit or slash to wound – he hits to kill. And by the way – his Maryoku – is not easy to handle – the Earth. The grounds where he stood upon he commands them. His element is far more strong, composed, in command and strict. And he can easily buried you alive.'

The two can never guess nor imagine that of Gwendal. I mean, Gwendal may look scarrrryyyy and so authoritative – but the man makes knitted dolls for Shinou's sake! And is so damn scared of Anissina. How would they know that the Mazoku is deadly and even Wolfram giving them this advice.

'I can duel Gwendal – only in a 'friendly' or 'brotherly' fight – never in a serious fight. I might end up with bruises that I can never heal.'

The two now sweat drops. May Shinou help them.

Wolfram slowly walks towards Murata and he was startled when Wolfram touch his shoulder, Wolfram close his lips to Murata's ears, he blushed when he inhaled the scent of Wolfram. Damn! Even Wolfram's sweat smells so damn good!

'Murata. If ever you face the Wimp – can you give him hell for me?'

Murata smiles and nods. He looks at the sad emerald green eyes… Wolfram doesn't deserve the hurt and sadness… he is so damn worth everything Shinou may offer in both worlds.

'I will Wolfram… I will.' He gently touches Wolfram cheek.

.

.

.

He felt it.

Murata felt it – burning him…

The angry… icy… deadly glare from behind him.

He doesn't need to look around to whom those eyes belongs too. But he is curious, curious on what his grandson looks like… he slowly turns around and face the others.

He sucked his breath.

Blue and Black.

Shit! Adam truly inherits the blood! He didn't know Adam has Heterochromia. Blue and Black – Violet and Everard's eye colors. The Blue holding so much Majik from the Wiccans and Black – from his blood as the Daikenja.

He now wants to know how Adam's Maryoku and Majik will be in Shin Makoku.

He then thinks of Wolfram's Maryoku – if the Demon Prince can produce that amount of Maryoku in Earth – what more in Shin Makoku.

Adam and Wolfram.

'_Great Shibuya – you are so dead…'_

_.  
_

* * *

.

'More Angel! Tell me more of Shin Makoku! What's a Kohi?' Gabriele asked, they are now inside the Palace, in the parlor – drinking tea and eating delicious cake, Maria prepared.

Adam looks at Wolfram who is surrounded by the two imps. Nolan on his lap, and Gabriele hugging Wolfram's neck at the back.

He wants to whack their heads and wants to be on Wolfram's side… nestle on those gorgeous legs… inhaled his sweet scent… and he wonders how sweaty can Wolf get when…

_Damn! There he goes again! I need to get outta here!_

'I'll be out for a moment.' He informs his family. The women looks up.

'Why? Where are you going?' Maria ask her son.

He blushed – he cant say to his mom he needs to get laid!

The men looks and see the blush. Well, well… still in denial.

Philip and Sébastian cleared their throats and stands up. 'We're going with Adam. We need to buy some things.'

Henric, Guile and Félix understands that signals. Murata too, he is no naïve and the Great Sage for nothing.

'Can I join in too?' Murata asked.

Adam's brow furrow. The hell!

'Sure Grandfather.' Philip and Sébastian said in unison. This will be fun. The married men can only sighs in envious – they too wanted to join – but their wives will kill them. Well, they are not cheating or something – its just fun to flirt once in a while.

Henric said that he will be in his office attend some business on line.

Shori declined the offer and wants to talk to Wolfram about some thing before dinner. The women nodded and listens to Wolfram's stories.

'Hmm, they are Kotsuhizoku. Flying skeletons, they have bat like wings. They are loyal to the Mazoku tribe and King Yuuri.' Wolfram said and smiles at the two.

'Who is King Yuuri?'

Adam stops at the door. He wants to wait what will be Wolfram's answer.

'His a wimp.' And he heard Wolfram gave a gentle and sweet chuckles.

'Hey, you're blocking the way.' Philip taps Adam's shoulders and they exits the room.

'Wimp? Why? Is he a wuss?' Nolan asked and was very comfortable in Wolfram's lap.

Wolfram now is changed into a pants and short sleeve polo. He have taken a bath when the practice was over. Tomorrow he will be teaching Shori.

'Yeah? His the King right?' Gabriele joins in and smiles when Wolfram didn't swat his hands away, he is simply enjoying and loving the hug his giving Wolfram. Good thing his perverted uncle is going away. 'Hmp! Out wenching!' he thought. He isn't a child like the others think of him. He is quite old enough and knows what's going on.

'No, his a brave and compassionate Maou – Ruler in Shin Makoku.'

'Wow! What's his Majik?'

'Hmm, he is a water element. He can control water dragons – they are all scary and mean looking – but gentle too.'

'WAHHH! I wanna see that! But you're amazing Princess! That Beast Lion – Le- Leshus?'

'It's Lexus Nolan.' Wolfram smiles. The child is so adorable and he so misses his daughter.

'You are amazing! I was like 'WAHHH! LION! BEAST! It's the first time I seen it! Is it hard?'

Wolfram smiles at Nolan's expression – some humans like in Shin Makoku will especially a kid will never react like Nolan – they will all be afraid, terrified and never be in awed.

'Well, it is hard to summon – a lot of concentration and the right summoning should be said.'

'Summon? How do you do that?' Gabriele asked, his curious too, he wants to know how can Mazoku summons elemental Majiks – which are very different form them.

'Hmmm, one must have a pact with the elements… well in my case, its different, for as long as I can remember I have fire as my elements.' Wolfram said, thinking about it – how did he get his fire element?

Yuuri has his water element because the following day he had arrived Conrart said that he drunk some water – and it was from the fresh Shinou blessed water from the virgin forest that the old Geishi Miko was guarding.

Gunter told him that he have some trials and hard work before gaining his air element.

He never asked Gwendal – he was like, thinking that he and Gwendal were born with it. Conrart told him that since the day he celebrated his 1st birthday he can give off fire. His nursemaid was so shock and scared out her wits that she tries to pour him with water – good thing her scream was heard by Conrart and that his koonichan as fast as the God like speed – save him from being poured by cold water.

That time – he was giving off his fire element welcome – to his very own body. The fire was said to have swirled as if it was alive around him – Gwendal too was witnessed to that event.

The Fire Element surrounds him in different colors of the flames – but what they said astound him – that the bluest of blue fire seems so alive and was cradling him. That was the first time they ever seen fire looks so alive and welcomes a new Fire Elemental Mazoku onto Shin Makoku. Then it vanished – not for another years that the fire shows again – when he was able to walk – the fire shows again – this time a little tame and no more blue color. Conrart and Gwendal take turns to sleep with him. Guarding him.

His thought were stop short when he feels Gabriele gentle nudge at him. 'Hmmm so how about us? We don't make pacts with the elements but we can do Majik'

'I think its different from Mazoku from Shin Makoku and half-Mazoku and half-Wizard such as yourself. But I think all of you are so great. If Adam can cast spells like that – I cant wait till I get to see the two of you cast spells. I think you will be great and surpass Adam.' He gently told the kids. He believes that the two little darlings can do more – they are brave and their spirit is genuine – and with love from the family – they will be a great Wizards.

Gabriele and Nolan smiles happily and bombarded Wolfram with questions about Shin Makoku.

Shori looks at the three. They look picture perfect. Two cute angels in the lap and shoulder of a very beautiful smiling Prince…

He was surprised and glad when he saw Wolfram at the party – not because of his clothes – but his eyes… they have fire in them. But a different kind of fire – not one like in Shin Makoku – but a gentle and soft fire.

He sighs and looks out the window. The surroundings and the sky… Maybe because Wolfram isn't in Shin Makoku where everyday he have to prove himself to his brothers, to patrol the borders, to risk his life… and to feel the pain of unrequited love…

Wolfram doesn't need to prove himself anymore – him being the Royal Ambassador answers it all. Being the Royal Ambassador of the two world isn't a joke – not a job taken lightly. It was far more crucial and demanding than Yuuri and Bob's job.

Yuuri can sit and let his administrator sort out the documents he will sign, everyone will help his little brother in Shin Makoku. Everyone will aide him, will teach him, and will be there for him.

Bob is the powerful business tycoon and have been around for God knows how long – and he has a very firm and stoic personality. He can handle business like it's a child's play.

While Wolfram will be alone.

He will have to do business in all over the world – he has to be in contact and within the news with all the representatives of the Earth. It's one of his tiresome jobs. Talk to other Ambassadors – who are some Half-humans and Half-Mazoku.

He needs to be in constant communication with the others and see to it that others with Maryoku doesn't destroy or take advantage of Earth's natural resources and elements. Also, he have to take in consideration half-Mazoku and half-Wizards and Witches of the world. They are many and he have to track each and everyone and check what their level of Maryoku. It's not an easy tasked. Traveling most of the time – his just glad that Wolfram isn't air sick – he can board aeroplanes, jet planes and he thinks that with Earth's technology – he can be okay with cruise ships or private yacht – that doesn't moves or sway aggressively on the sea.

It's a good thing that their technology nowadays can let Wolfram be at the meeting even though his presence isn't there. Internet helps a lot. A phone call meeting but then again as much as possible his presence is still needed. He have talked to Jillian and found out that even though Wolfram will be studying in Eton – Jillian will be in touch with Wolfram through emails and phone calls. It is best that Wolfram have an idea before really sitting on the position – the seat.

Jillian will be the temporary mediator until Wolfram finished school in Eton. The Demon Prince doesn't need to go to College – he is well educated and they can easily forge certificates. But again it is up to Wolfram if he wants to continue College – but he have to take the seat already after Eton.

His residing place would be in Castle in Malbork or what Germans called Die Marienburg it is located in Poland and UNESCO listed the castle and its museum as World Heritage Sites so Wolfram can reside there without being bothered... for 15 years… here on Earth… and 30 years on Shin Makoku…

30 years huh… he looks again at Wolfram…

'_I pray and wish you all the happiness in both worlds Wolf… please be happy… Dear Gods… please let the child be happy…'_

_.  
_

* * *

_.  
_

_Dear Wolfram,_

_Baby brother. I write this with a heavy heart – knowing that when we part… things aren't clear with you and me. _

_We have parted – in a manner not to my liking – you… thinking that I never acknowledged your capabilities and loyalty._

_For that please accept my deepest apology. _

_Baby brother – please forgive this old man – who have forgotten so many things in life. Forgive me for not being able to protect you… you and your precious pure heart._

_If I could turn back time – I would and break the engagement off – but I didn't that time. Even though I have the power to officially renounced it. I see the fire in your eyes Wolfram. The beautiful fire in them. I get to see you come alive again, and I believe that maybe Heika may help you explore more of your youth… and also to protect the Maou. You are the only brave one who can stop, shouts and tell him what you think and judge if he is stepping out of bounds. You are the cool judgment when his heart went emotional._

_And how I regretted it Wolfram. I wasn't able to protect your heart in the process… but past is past my dear child, I believe that this experience painful as it is – will give you more strength, will make you more wiser and tougher in the outcome of life. _

_You are a fine soldier of Shin Makoku – outcomes of battle are never predicted outright. _

_But never forget that you have me. _

_Please stay safe and pray to Shinou for guidance and wisdom._

_Take good care of yourself my baby brother._

_Wolfram, please be happy._

_Yours,_

_Gwendal._

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Gwendal…' he smiled through the tears that slowly descends his eyes. Gwendal's letters always end with his full name – but him ending the letter with his name only can be said a thousand words – his brother is deeply affected by this.

So that's why the first weeks of the engagement was never question by Gwendal. It's true, Gwendal can end it – especially knowing the Maou doesn't know their custom. But he didn't much to his puzzlement – and no one questions it too.

It is true, with Yuuri he learns lots of things. How to value time – that they Mazoku sometimes forget for themselves – seeing that they have that age span. Yuuri also taught him how to trust and believe.

He touched his eyes and once again, tears descends when he read his brother asking for his forgiveness… his great Gwendal von Voltaire brother – asking for forgiveness.

'Thank you Aniue…'

He then open a simple yet elegant and sweet smelling parchment – he smiles at the smell – smells like 'Home' and he knows who the letter belongs to…

.

.

.

_Dear Wolf,_

_How are you? Are you faring well there on Earth?_

_I pray to Shinou that you wouldn't have a hard time. Geika told me that Shori Heika will be there to help you with language… unlike me I have listen to the device Dr. Rodriquez gave me – but only to know Earth's basic language – not all. _

_Wolf, I am so proud of you. _

_You have grown so much. You are no longer spoiled and a brat – but a fine young man worthy of the title 'Noble Prince'. _

_You have taken this mission with bravery and strength that I have not seen to others._

_Please forgive me Wolf, if you think that I have doubted your capabilities. It is true and I will not lie, I thought you are going away because of your pained feelings – but I am so ashamed and felt like a stranger to have not known the baby brother that I part raised. You are brave, have the courage and outmost pride that you will never run away from the situation even it kills your heart. _

_I am so sorry Wolf, please forgive your koonichan. _

_Forgive me for not always being by your side and for causing some of your jealousy. I treat Heika like I would have treat you – if only you let me. _

_Wolf, please believe that you are very important to me – yes, I will give my life to the Maou – to Yuuri – but I will give my very soul just for you to be happy._

_Please be happy… and I truly miss you._

_Miss all the days we have been together – just the two of us… when you allowed yourself to call me 'koonichan'. I hope that the next time we meet – you can call me once again by that name – for you are my adorable and beloved baby brother. Just you – nothing and no one could ever replace that._

_I love you Wolf._

_Your Little Big Brother,_

_Conrart._

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Koonichan…' he place the letter to his lips and gave it the sweetest kiss. He then placed it in his heart.

'Oh Conrart… how I missed you too. I missed so much those days… please forgive me as well… koonichan…'

He too regretted his behavior – but his father installed in him some human prejudices – he's child mind acknowledge humans as barbarians, as beast, as to never allowed them with Maryoku to have peace. And the wars added to that.

Only if he have more time with Conrart. He really love to be cradled once more by his brown eyed, sweet gentle Koonichan.

He sniff like a child and then proceed to open the last letter. He smiles when he recognized the sweet scent of flowers in his Hahaue's garden… he can just feature Greta writing the letter while lazily slouch on the garden beds.

'Oh Greta…'

.

.

.

.

.

.

_My ever dearest Papa Wolf,_

_How are you?_

_Are you doing good?_

_Are you healthy?_

_I miss you._

_I am so missing you so much Papa. I wish you never go away – but I understand your feelings. _

_Yes Papa, I may still be a child – but I have grown so much. I know how hard it is for you to live here… now that Daddy Yuuri chooses someone. Papa, I always pray to Shinou that you and Daddy will one day be waking up in each other's arms._

_Oh, Papa! Please forgive me! I should have never prayed for that – I should have prayed for both of your happiness… I was just hoping that my two beloved fathers are together – will be together… but what I should have prayed was for the best and happiness of you both._

_Nee, remember the day the two of you woke up from the Dry Wind incident? All of us were at the bedroom door – and when I heard what Geika and the others said… I was sad… really really sad… because I don't want the two of you part ways. It's like Yuuri wouldn't be complete without Wolfram – and – Wolfram wouldn't be Wolfram without Yuuri… That's why I name the baby bearbee – YUURAM. YuuRam is my little kid brother right? And you two are our parents…_

_Papa, I am sorry if I have never been a great daughter – you see for me you are the best father and mother at the same time. You have cared for me so much. When Daddy was away – you're the one to read me stories, may it be morning, afternoon or bedtime. You were always there for me tucking me on my bed and waiting for me to fall asleep… You were always the one to eat out with me – what Daddy called picnic. When he wasn't around you made sure that once a week we get to go out and enjoy the breeze of Shinou Mountains. You taught me how to ride a horse… and have given me a baby horse before you left – you have gifted me with Nemesis' baby – and I name him Wulfric… You also taught me how to write and read more – you taught me and have given me so many things Papa… and I don't know if I have done or given anything for you. I was just some ordinary human._

_Papa, Geika told me that I can write you – but I think writing you everyday may be hard on your part and mine as well – I will just miss you more and more… so I have decided to write you once in a while._

_Promise me Papa. Geika told me that it would be impossible for you to go back with all your duties and that maybe you wouldn't like to go back… but please promise me Papa, on my 16__th__ birthday… that is five years from now here in Shin Makoku – that you will come. Please, I want to spend my 16__th__ birthday with you here in Shin Makoku. Please Papa – that is all I will wish for and that is all I need for my present._

_Please take good care of yourself Papa and please be happy. I really want you to be happy – you deserve so much happiness… I will be happy whoever you may choose to have with… _

_Papa, please tell me more about your life there. I want to be part of your life too… and please let me always be your daughter. For I will never asked for a father and a mother like you in my life. You are the best Papa._

_May Shinou Heika protects and guide you there on Earth._

_I love you so much Papa Wolf. _

_I miss you so much._

_Your loving daughter,_

_Greta_

.

.

.

.

.

'Greta… oh my child… my sweet sweet child…' the tears are not slowly descending – Greta's letter made him cry in full. Tears that he has been holding on keeps on pouring.

'Greta!' he slams his fist onto the carpet. The fires in the hearth burns up – he isn't using any Maryoku but the Fire element on Earth can feel his anguish, his despair, his pain… his tormented soul.

'I miss you baby! I miss you! Aniue, Koonichan! Hahaue! Oh Shinou how I miss you so much!'

He keeps on slamming his fist on the carpet – until his fist felt numb.

'YUURI!'

How can a man break him apart?

How can a man full of love to others be so selfish and not give him any?

How can a man bring forth this pain?

How can Yuuri – made him regret and be thankful at the same time?

Leaving behind his family… he knows he made the right decision of breaking the engagement and accepting Shinou's mission… not just an ordinary mission but one that will govern the two worlds in a balance.

He knows that if he never left Shin Makoku – the Palace – Yuuri and Jasmine will be living there on his very own home – the baby chamber that he was once been – will be placed by Jasmine's new born… not his…

He smiled idly through his tears… and touched his stomach.

He only dreamt of it once… him bearing Yuuri's child… but it will never happen… that one time dream will never happen.

For he will never love again.

His hands slowly crept upwards and touch the small pouch and knows that everything will be fine.

Yuuri's Promise will always be a sign – that he Wolfram von Bielefeld is not loved.

He slowly lay on the floor, putting his two hands on the side of his head and watching the fire…

He feels so numb… his heart and head hurts so much… he lay there… while the tears keeps on descending…

'Greta, I will be happy. I am still alive… and I have people here who appreciates me… I will be happy even I'm alone…'

.

* * *

.

The fire now burns out – the room like last night have the light of the moon showers it. The petals again flutter like a snow drop into the room, floating and landing gently on the floor. The curtains dance with the wind like a butterfly's wings…

He smiles as he carried the sleeping Prince onto the bed. He gently laid the beautiful creature on the sheets that he had warm first before placing his Velvet. He went to the other side of the bed and takes his pajama top off. He made sure that his hair has dried out so that his Velvet wont get cold from them.

He slowly and carefully lay down beside him.

'Tears… again…' he gently lift the tiny tear from Wolfram's close eye lids.

'Please no more… don't cry anymore…' his eyes roam the beautiful creature.

'I know now that you're beauty isn't just because of your appearance, but because of your true personality inside… my fiery and brave Wolf.'

He stroke gently Wolfram's cheek and was rewarded by a sweet sounding moan.

He close his eyes, he inhaled Wolfram's scent. The very scent that can only turn him on.

Wolfram from the very first day have completely engulf his senses…

The women, two beautiful gorgeous voluptuous sultry women at the bar he picks up cant even turn his eyes nor lift his senses, its like his whole body is screaming of someone else… and that is of a fiery Blonde creature.

'I don't know what this feeling is Velvet… but all I can say right now is I want to take you. Really want to make you mine. I really want to bury myself inside of you…' he sucked his breathe and looks at the bow like pink petal lips.

Adam slowly cross the space between their lips, and gently like a feather – his lips touches Wolfram's.

And oh – what heaven!

He close his eyes again and he knows – he wants Wolfram more than he wants anybody in his whole life.

'Wolfram… please forgive me…'

He close the distance of their body, he put his arms around Wolfram, inhaling the sweet scent of aspen, of lavender… of the spring.

He carefully lift Wolfram's head and place his right arm under it, and gently as not to wake his Velvet – held the head close to his chest. And his left arm snake around the tiny waist. He legs, carefully snaking Wolfram's.

'Now you cant kick nor punch me.' he smiles and give the sweet looking cheek a kiss.

'Goodnight sweetheart…'

And Adam close his eyes, the sound of Wolfram's breathing and snores made him sleepy… like a sweet music…

'Wolf…'

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

**Author's Notes:**

In Ancient Rome, the **vestal virgins** (sacerdos Vestalis), were the virgin holy female priests of Vesta, the goddess of the hearth.

**Colosseum – Emperor seat -** The Interior seating of the Colosseum have special names. I use the old names/ places here. Special boxes were provided at the north and south ends respectively for the Emperor and the Vestal Virgins, providing the best views of the arena. Flanking them at the same level was a broad platform or podium for the senatorial class, who were allowed to bring their own chairs.

**Duels **could be fought with some sort of sword or, from the 18th century on, with pistols. For this end special sets of dueling pistols were crafted for the wealthiest of noblemen. The traditional situation that led to a duel often went something like this. After the offense, whether real or imagined, one party would demand satisfaction from the offender, signaling this demand with an inescapably insulting gesture, such as throwing his glove before him, hence the phrase "throwing down the gauntlet". This originates from medieval times, when a knight was knighted. The knight-to-be would receive the accolade of three light blows on the shoulder with a sword and, in some cases, a ritual slap in the face, said to be the last affronts he could accept without redress. Therefore anyone being slapped with a glove was considered—like a knight—obligated to accept the challenge or be dishonored. Contrary to popular belief, hitting one in the face with a glove was not a challenge, but could be done after the glove had been thrown down as a response to the one issuing the challenge.

**Tartan** is a pattern consisting of criss-crossed horizontal and vertical bands in multiple colours. Tartans originated in woven cloth, now used in many other materials. Tartan is particularly associated with Scotland. Scottish kilts almost always have tartan patterns. (Tartan is also known as plaid in North America, but in Scotland, a plaid is a tartan cloth slung over the shoulder or a blanket.)

**Murata Ken** - It was established in a **drama cd** that he Placed 2nd in the country on the trial entrance exam to the University of Tokyo. Also, even though his still a high school student his developing software and trading stocks.

**The Bet.** Each of men are betting – they started at €100,000.00 – but Murata finished it off by betting €500 – or €500,000.00 – and because the men agreed to it – each one of them will pay Murata €500,000.00 – thus resulting him winning €2,500,000.00

€2,500,000.00 – equivalents to:

US Dollar: $ 3,585,028.79

Japanese Yen: ¥335,565,865.00

So yes, our beloved perverted Daikenja is a very rich man (rolled my eyes), but his already a rich kid to begin with. He wont hog all that richness. hehehe^^

The **Castle in Malbork** (German: Die Marienburg, Polish: Zamek w Malborku) was built in Prussia by the Teutonic Order as an Ordensburg. The Order named it Marienburg, literally "Mary's Castle". The castle is a classic example of a medieval fortress, and is the world's largest brick gothic castle. UNESCO listed the castle and its museum as World Heritage Sites in December 1997 as Castle of the Teutonic Order in Malbork. It is one of two World Heritage Sites in the region with origins in the Teutonic Order. The other is the Medieval Town of Toruń, founded in 1231 as the site of the castle Thorn (Toruń).

THANK YOU AGAIN MINA-SAN^^


	8. Chapter 8

* Disclaimer: I do not own any of the **characters of Kyou Kara Maou.**

All rights belong solely to the creator, Tomo Takabayashi (writer/ author) and Temari Matsumoto (mangaka) and Studio Deen (anime and OVA producer/ production).

And neither do I make any money from this story.

* Disclaimer: I do not own any **Spells/ Magical** objects from the book Harry Potter.

All rights belong solely to the writer J.K. Rowling.

And neither do I make any money from this story.

* Disclaimer: _This is a work of fiction._

Any resemblance to any real people (living, dead, or stolen by fairies), or to any real animals, gods, witches, countries, and events (magical or otherwise) is just blind luck, or so I hope.

* * *

.

**Chapter 8.**

.

The Porsche 912 was a sports car manufactured by Porsche of Germany between 1965 and 1969 as their entry-level model. One of the most famous and successful sports cars of all time… A coupe style motor sports. Very cool and at the same time elegant and one of the most expensive in the world.

SCREECHHHH….

In the long deserted road – the sports car grace the pavement in a high speed.

SPEED… like a flash of light…

'HIT THE BRAKE! HIT THE BRAKE!'

If there's any bystander, they can hear that from the inside of the sports car.

'HIT THE FUCKING BRAKE! WOLFRAM THE BRAKE! ARE YOU GOING TO KILL ME?'

Adam shouted and holds onto the dashboard. They are going fast – wayyyy too fast for his liking. He looks at the speedometer and cursed all the Gods and himself – 140 mph.

'HIT THE FUCKING BRAKEEE!'

Wolfram accelerates the Porsche car and in a swift move, like a professional was behind the wheels parks the car.

SCREEECHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…

STOP.

The car stops beside the zigzag railings of the mountain highway.

BAM.

Wolfram winced when Adam opens and shuts the door of the car. He cant help but grin – actually he really wants to laugh. He looks from the front and back before opening the driver's door and went outside.

He saw Adam holding the railings with his two hands. He carefully approaches the young man.

'Adam?' he whispered.

'WOLFRAM!' he jumps when Adam shouts his name. He can see Adam huffs.

'WHAT?' he glares at the black haired wizard – but he cant help but have that grin on his face.

'GODDAMMIT WOLFRAM! Are you fucking trying to kill me?' Adam asked angrily while looking at the mischievous grin of the brat.

'Oi! You told me to try and drive that piece of metal scrap! Now you're complaining!'

'Dammit Wolf! I told you to try driving not racing! Fuck! I thought I was gonna die! Shit! Goddamit!'

Wolfram winced at the series of cursing. It's only been Gwendal he heard to curse in his life – and him. But Adam put them all to shame. He cant help it. They're on their way home from Paris, they went to the Louvre – the most beautiful museum he have ever seen in his whole life. He was amazed that Adam can drive the piece of metal – the latter so adore. Adam told him that the piece of junk is one of the most expensive sports car in the world and having the most known brand. He shrug – for him – his Nemesis, his thoroughbred white Mazoku horse was the most expensive.

And when he keeps on questioning Adam about the devices and uses of the thing, while he was reading and holding the car's manual – Adam told him to try and drive…

**So. He. Drive.**

But he cant believe that he can increase the speed and maneuver it like he wants to. Its like his in command and he likes it. He likes the speed and because the windows of the cars are pulled down – he love the kiss of the wind on his face.

He smiles while biting his lips and looks carefully at Adam, who was now getting something at the back of the car.

He smiles and inhales the air… he smiles… yes his smiling from the pass few days – the scent of the mountains and forest. He leans on the car.

'Here.' He looks at Adam and in his outstretch hand – a can of opened juice. He smiles and said his quiet thanks at Adam. He did open it before giving it to him. Adam can be a jerk but his nice.

Both of them leans on the car.

…

Adam drinks his canned juice. He glance at Wolfram and though he still feel irritated and annoyed he cant help but feel glad. Wolfram did enjoy the day – and he feels the luckiest man alive. He thanked his sister for Wolfram's supply of clothes, the Blonde looks so damn fetching.

Wolfram is wearing a black short sleeve shirts, with a blue and black tartan pattern necktie, with a skull on the knot. On his sexy and long legs is a short trousers with full zip fly and belt loops, the belt being a Celtic knot design. It fell above his knee and attached by buttons to the long grey socks. On his feet is a gothic platform boot, with a 7 oversized buckles with straps and come to just below the knee. Alejandra do enjoy dressing Wolfram up and before they went home – Alejandra promise Wolfram to deliver lots of clothes to their dorm. Adam thinks its best to put the clothes on their apartment, not on the dorm, they have their standard uniform and he doesn't want Wolfram to attract boys on the school.

The Future Maou of Earth and his Great Grandfather, the Daikenja went to Switzerland last Monday night – well not before Wolfram teaches Shori some use of Maryoku.

He and the others are awed and were impressed that the Future Maou of Earth has water element. And that Wolfram and him are sparring – but Wolfram didn't summon any Beast Lions – instead beautiful and awesome fireballs. He thought he'll never see anyone capable of summoning fireballs – its one of the hardest thing even for a wizard.

Wizard like him – can cast spells and make chants and spells – but its hard for them to handle elements. Earth, Wind, Water, Fire and the Space. They are not easy feat to control and summon, because they are from the Mother Earth. The Earth has always maintains the balance of nature.

But Wolfram summons them as if it's the easiest to do. His Grandfather and Shori said their goodbyes and it really irritates him to no end when his Grandfather keeps on touching Wolf.

'You're jealous.'

_HELL NO!_

… _or is he?_

That was his brothers told him when he keeps on glaring daggers at his own Grandfather. He told them he isn't jealous.

Why should he be jealous?

It's not as if his in a relationship with Wolfram. And he never gets jealous in the first place. He is known in his school to have different kinds of girls. Though its an all boys school – there are other near schools or universities and him being a wizard, he can Apparate or Disapparate any time he wants. And visiting local bars and clubs is one of his hobbies – his parents cant find fault in his grades – he can say his good – or very good having the King's Scholars and all. Every one who knows him will say that he's a man who never gets jealous.

He loves women... they are good... nice to hold... he appreciates their beauty and body and so - he isn't possessive. If other men looks at his girlfriends then go ahead. If that woman finds the other good then she may go. He doesn't have any steady girlfriends. He has lots of girls to choose from and with his looks he doesn't look like 16 going on 17.

It's a good thing his birthday is on the 1st week of school – he doesn't like to celebrate it. Heck! His old enough and doesn't like the usual happy birthday thingy – Alejandra and the two imps hates him for that – also accused of him of being unfair because he doesn't like sweets. Crap! Just the smell of sugar or any sweets can turn his stomach.

Wolfram shifts his position and now leaning with both arms rested at the hood of the car. He cant help but stare at him…

Wolfram truly is beautiful…

He had never seen nor meet anyone like him.

An angelic demon.

He cant believe a creature like Wolfram ever existed – an enigma of personality and beauty. He had seen lots of blonde and green eyes – but never like the eyes of Wolfram. Emerald green jewel – with fires in them. Its as if it's the mirror of his very heart… soul.

Wolfram when pissed, his eyes will lit – like its in fire, shining jade. When sad and lonely, will be cold and blank – those eyes he doesn't want to see – so he really like to pissed the Blonde to see those beautiful emerald green eyes comes to life.

And those sun kissed hair – like the color of the sun. Blondes are everywhere in England and in western countries – but Wolfram's hair is a blessing from the Gods. They crown Wolfram so lovingly, like their alive. And so damn soft… and has the sweetest and wonderful scent.

And he'll never forget those lips – is he truly a 80 something man or 18 in Earth's equivalent? Having soft pinkish petal like lips… Those lips he kissed… he felt heaven… never have any lips have touched his heart… his very soul.

Whatever these feeling he has… he doesn't want to let go… he truly wants to make Wolfram happy and let the Blonde sleep not with tears anymore.

He close his eyes remembering the tears of Wolfram… the first night Wolfram came to his room – he has tears in his eyes… and for the time he came late to his room and Wolfram was asleep – there tears in his eyes.

He wants to stop the tears from descending from his emerald green eyes. He wants it to shine – the fire in them.

He sighs. His Grandfather's parting words keeps on ringing in his mind.

'_Make Wolfram happy. He is worth it.'_

Make him happy huh?

He glance at the smiling Blonde…

Yes… he really had no idea what's his feelings right now but he will make Wolfram happy. Even it will irritate the Blonde to no ends. He will in his OWN WAY will make Wolfram forgets the Double Black Maou who hurts him.

'Adam… are you still mad?'

His eyebrows raised with that question. Wolfram is asking him if his mad but the Blonde have that mischievous grin on his face.

'Why? What will you do if I'm still mad?'

'Then you're so childish! Hump!' the blonde huffs indignantly, and now cross his arms on his chest.

'So I'm childish? I am being a normal human being whose life is being endangered by a demon! You call me childish?'

'Hump! And here you say you're the greatest wizard of all time! You're such a wimp!'

'Wimp? The hell you calling me a wimp? You drive like a devil! 140? 140! Do you know that even a normal sane motor racer will feel the urge to throttle you?'

'And why is that? You're such a wimp! Getting scared!'

'For all the Gods' sake! Your in a goddamn public road! And for the record I'm not scared – I'm bloody terrified! How the hell can I concentrate on what spells can I use to save my ass when you're driving like a demon!'

'Well I am a Mazoku!'

'Argh! Velvet! You are so! Argh!'

'Stop calling me Velvet!'

'Okay, sweetheart.'

'ADAM!'

He laughs. Now the tables are turn. He cant help it – making Wolfram angry and irritated enjoys him – maybe because the emerald green eyes will look at him fiercely and so fiery….

'Hump!'

'But you know, I will not let you drive again. Damn! I really thought I'm gonna die! Fuck!'

Now Wolfram laughs.

'Hahahahahaha!'

Adam stared at Wolfram… the laughter made his heart swell with joy. The Demon Prince's laughter is musical. So beautiful and so… lovely.

'Laugh again and I'll tell Gabie and Nolie your secret!'

With that Wolfram automatically shuts up and glares at him – now its his turn to laugh. Well, he cant help it, how the hell would he know that the Demon Prince is terrified of Ghost? No wait – make that scared of damn HORROR movies!

'Hahahaha!' he laughs and got another glare from the Angelic Demon.

'You're such a jerk!'

He holds his stomach and laughs again. Well, its true. Wolfram is so damn adorable and so damn cute.

It's his idea. They still have days before departing to Eton. So he drags Wolfram to his room and watch movies, he has so many DVD collections and because the Palace have new guests of his father – he move the 42inches LCD TV on his room.

First they watched 300, and Wolfram all but raised his brow with that and told him that he likes the Spartan's phalanx formation. And the way the Spartans made their shields takes his interest. He told the Blonde that it's an Ancient Greek Aspis or shield that can be also used as a weapon. A thrust forward with the shield could knock an opponent down, setting him up for a kill with any of the attacker's weapons. A strike from the shield's edge was deadly, as it could break bones and fatally fracture the skull.

And the Blonde loves to ask questions after the film, he doesn't ask nor interfere when the movie is still playing, rather at the end of the film.

'_Why does that King say: 'Those Boy lovers? I don't understand? So does this mean for the longest time – men to men relationship are forbidden?'_

'_No. That is to say, the writer of the film was missing his History and tends to bend so many truths. Listen Velvet, In Ancient Greece even in Sparta they regard men to men relationship as kindred spirits. Man and a woman is for creation, but when two men fell in love its destiny. The Military of the Ancient Greeks also have a say in these._

_The Sacred Band of Thebes, a separate military unit reserved only for men and their beloved youths, is usually considered as the prime example of how the ancient Greeks used love between soldiers in a troop to boost their fighting spirit. These bonds, reflected in episodes from Greek mythology, such as the heroic relationship between Achilles and Patroclus in the Iliad, were thought to boost morale as well as bravery._

_The legendary love between Alexander the Great and his childhood friend, Hephaistion is sometimes regarded as being a case of love between adult men.'_

_He looks at Wolfram who suddenly become silent._

'_So what about today?'_

'_Well today, there are various countries with various response to the word 'homosexuality', well some Western are more open to male to male relationships and respects it. And some countries allowed same sex marriages. And have a law about it.'_

'_EHHH? You mean, they allow same sex relationship? Marriage?'_

'_Yes. Hmm, about the Eastern part – I don't know that much I haven't research that nor think about it… but I think Asian countries have more legalities or law about it – like a penalty of minor to major against homosexuality.'_

'_Oh… so its true that its forbidden and frown upon in… Asia?'_

'_Like I said I think not all and I'm not sure. We can research it if you want.'_

'_Hmmm… no… it doesn't matter.'_

And he looks intently at Wolfram. He knows the Blonde wants to know more. It still bothers him why others just wont respect what other people likes or loves. For him, it doesn't matter – you love because you're in love. Age and gender doesn't matter – maybe in his case he only likes women – but that doesn't mean his bias or prejudice.

The topic was drop and he again inserts a new film. He wants to laugh, Wolfram was sitting near the TV and he told him to get back a little. But the Blonde shook his head like a child. He didn't bother him again, after all this is the first experience of Wolfram watching movies. He feels so glad his pops bought the 42 inches LCD TV.

He then plays King Arthur. This one Wolfram truly loves – especially the way the knights understand their horses and maneuvers them. Also, the way that this King was torn by his birth – being a Roman and Celtic. And how the King values freedom and how he gallantly and bravely faces the Saxons. Wolfram told him that – Arthur is one hell of a King. He was awed and he would gladly served the King if he ever had the chance. He smiles and pats the Blonde's head that earned him a glare.

'_Velvet, if you are one of Arthur's knight – I believe there wont be any Guinevere in the picture. Not the famous love triangle of Arthur Guinevere and Lancelot.'_

'_Huh? Why?'_

'_Because Arthur will fell in love with a Demon Prince name Wolfram von Bielefeld instead.'_

'_I-Idiot! Of course not! Guinevere was so pretty and brave.'_

'_But like all women can be swept away by handsome men and have no regard for loyalty and bravery…'_

'_I don't think so. Women, I think are brave and will always stay loyal to the one they love.'_

'Hmmm…' he wants to ask if Wolfram was referring to general women or himself. He shrugged his shoulders and went to the DVD collections and pick some movies. But really – he thought if Wolfram is indeed in King Arthur's Knight – Guinevere – will be out of the picture. Who will not fall in love with a beauty, brave, quick-witted and good soldier.

And then, Wolfram was surprised when he prepares food for them in the room. He told the Blonde that the next film they'll be watching will take his breath away – and yes it did. Wolfram cant be bothered nor his eyes glance at him – he was so focus that he felt irritated. Wolfram was so awed to the point of wonderstruck when he watched the Lord of the Rings.

Yep, the Blonde watched the three films and it was night time when he finished watching them – and keeps on asking him about Middle Earth, what is his difference from Gandalf, meaning why Gandalf survived the fall, what is he a wizard or what, what's an elves and if they truly exist. And he cant help but feel so damn proud that Wolfram is asking him. Apparently, he is new to all of this – so he then wonders is that Shibuya Yuuri never once let Wolfram watch movies. From Shori and Murata's conversation – it appears that Wolfram have been to Earth most of the times the Maou will come back to visit his family, so it puzzles him.

Why not let Wolfram have some fun? Why didn't this Maou let Wolfram enjoy watching movies? Why not let Wolfram experience one of Earth's entertainment. Is he that selfish and stupid? Or just plain doesn't give a damn to the blonde? That truly maddens him. Its just a simple watching of movies.

Heck! Even if others will accused him of going to a date with the Blonde – seeing the joy and fun in Wolfram's face – its so damn worth it.

And so for two days they watch movies, there's Chronicles of Narnia, Troy, X-Men, he also let the Blonde watch 3D animations like Monsters Inc., Ice Age, which the Blonde cant help but laugh and roll on the floor with it. But he didn't let Wolf watched Harry Potter – his afraid that the Blonde can get ideas on what he can do and his spells, its better to be safe.

And then he doesn't know – maybe its because Wolfram jerks in surprised when the character Gollum appears on one of the first part of the Lord of the Rings – that he inserts The Grudge or Ju-On, the Japanese version on his DVD player. The Blonde was so close to the TV that he was so damn shocked when Wolfram screams so loud. He was surprised when Wolfram jumps out of the seats and all but runs to him. Wolfram hides behind his back and cursed him.

'_Damn you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! Adam you fucking freak! You shithole! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!'_

Wolfram cursed like a bad sailor that he cant believe its his Velvet doing the cursing. But he cant help but laughs too – who could have believe it – his Wolfram is so damn scared of Horror flicks.

He asked if his scared of ghost. Wolfram shook his head saying Ghost in Shin Makoku aren't like that. And then he asked – what kind of… and Wolfram explains to him about Spirits and Shinou Heika's spirit. Damn! So that was it – Wolfram never encounters full of hate and creepy ghost.

He had a devilish grin on his face and asked Wolfram if his scared – the Blonde glared at him – if looks could kill – he certainly have drop dead with that look. So, the BRAVE Demon Prince regains his composure. He sits at the sofa – but he grins so evilly and felt so damn glad when he noticed Wolfram sitting a little bit close to him.

So, he pretends his focus on the film – and keeps his cool – especially when the Blonde unconsciously tugs on his shirt. Gripping his shirt and then when the scene – one of the scariest part of the film – the Blonde didn't scream but jerks up and hides his face on his shoulder.

He wants to laugh. He really wants to laugh – but his body was way too fast reacting more than the laughter he wants! The scent of Wolfram's hair made his blood so hot and shoot up! But then, the urge to laugh did succumb when Wolfram in a very tiny and scared voice:

'_Is she gone?'_

By the Gods – he laughed and yep – that earned him a thwack on the head.

Wolfram left the room and sulk throughout the night. He didn't speak to him on dinner, and he kinda want to slap his own head. Wolfram when mad – truly is mad. He will make that adorable 'hump' and cross his arms and not look at him – snob him.

And what was most adorable and cute to the point that he wants to kneel down and apologize was when the blonde emerge from the baths wearing again the famous and sexy pink nightgown and gave him a 'hump!' snort.

So even though Wolfram kicked and punched him on his sleep, he wakes up earlier and greets the Demon Prince with smile and the news that he will take him to an Art Museum. And that should be the most brilliant thing he had done.

The Demon Prince loves ARTS! In all kinds!

He smiles when he remembers Wolfram's eyes bulge with excitement.

He really felt so lucky to be alive. Felt his the luckiest man – all of Wolfram's first on Earth would be granted by him. So they went to Louvre Museum that morning, they went there using his car – his lucky his royalty and will be 17 on a few weeks, he already got his license. And it's only 3 hours drive and with his normal speed of 60 to 80 – they can get there in about 2 or 2 and half hours.

Wolfram was stunned and awed looking at all the paintings and sculptures and artifacts of the Louvre and he found out that Wolfram loves art and is a painter. Wolfram told him that Shori had told him that the way he draws is a form of Synthetic Cubism and he smiles when Wolfram held his hand and drags him when they are at the Painting collection of some of the best and legendary masters of all time. Wolfram truly is an artist appreciating Eugène Delacroix, Leonardo Da Vinci, Antonio Allegri da Correggio,, Raphael and Michelangelo. Wolfram stayed a little bit more to stare at Da Vinci's Mona Lisa and admires her smile.

'_She knows something that we don't know that's why she's grinning… something like that.'_

That's what Wolf told him. And so he thinks twice – did the Blonde read Da Vinci Code? So when they take their lunch – he went to a book store and bought Wolfram books on arts and some novels that he thinks Wolfram would like. It's in the back of the car – all wrapped.

Wolfram truly enjoys the trip – and the Blonde wants to view more but the time isn't enough. He remembers when the art curator looks every now and then at Wolfram and this is the first time he thinks a curator ever entertain a foreigner to that degree. Heck! When he visits the Louvre – the art curator is like a walking art manual – no sense of humor or anything – but with today this particular curator have been paying so much attention to Wolfram and keeps on answering any questions and all but smiles. Well, the female curator isn't the only one who stares at Wolfram – almost all the visitors of Louvre stares at the Demon Prince.

And he wants to shout: 'WOLFRAM ISN'T THE DISPLAY DAMMIT!'

A part of him cant blame them – they are after all will be weak seeing an elegant, proud, haughty yet full of curiosity Prince. Wolfram truly carries himself like a Prince and still maintain his soldier like posture. But still asked like a child – curious and has a thirst for knowledge. Wolfram is quick-witted and he can be able to understand things in a fast pace.

So now the Louvre have added a new exhibit to them that all the people gawked on: Wolfram von Bielefeld, a real Demon Prince, now the Royal Ambassador of both Shin Makoku and Earth.

'Let's go?' he asked the Demon Prince. It's pass 6pm already and they have an early flight tomorrow. And he has another special surprise to the Blonde – if he can drive in 80mph then he can still be on time, after dinner before going to bed.

'Sure. What time do we depart tomorrow?'

'We have to board the plane around 9am. But no worry, pops arranged a direct flight and will take only 55 minutes. We're to board an expensive aircraft.'

'Hmm… I only get to board a plane twice.'

'Huh? When was this?'

'Hmm, when we first arrived here on Earth. Ulrike, she's the priestess of Shinou Temple and able to talk to Shinou Heika's spirit too. She inform us about one of the Forbidden Boxes being on Earth. We take an aeroplane from Japan to Switzerland. And then back again when we're about to go back to Shin Makoku.'

'I see… yes, Grandpa did mention the Forbidden Boxes over dinner last time. That's good, you have experienced boarding a plane. How about ship?' he glanced and Wolfram almost slide on the car.

'S-Ship?' Wolfram carefully avert his eyes.

He raised his brow. 'Yes ship… a luxury cruise ship…'

'Uhm… yeah but not here. On Shin Makoku…'

'Hmmm… but have you tried Earth's ship?'

'No...'

'Really?'

'Humm…' Wolfram still averts his gaze.

'You want to-'

'NO!'

'Oh… and why?'

He heard Wolfram sighs, he side leans on the car and looks at the Demon Prince.

'I… I hate the sea. I get seasick. But that doesn't mean I'm weak! I just – well I'm a fire element and water just doesn't suit me!'

'Oh… okay…'

_Water doesn't suit you…_

'How about water element Mazoku?' he suddenly asked that cause Wolfram to look at him.

'What?' Wolfram glance up and see the look of seriousness in Adam's eyes. Looking at him intently, like… searching his soul. He glances away. He feels so bare with Adam's stare. He felt… cold all of a sudden.

'What do you mean?'

'I mean, if the sea or water doesn't suit you being a fire element – how about water Mazoku? Those who summons water elements?'

'What about them?'

'They doesn't suit you too? …'

'I don't know…' Wolfram whispered.

'You don't know…'

'We better get going. The Grand Duke and Duchess must be worried.' Wolfram change the subject, which Adam shrugged off.

_Okay if you don't want to talk about it – sure._

'Okay, but don't worry. I've already sent a text message and an e-mail to pops.'

'Okay.'

Adam went to the driver's seat and Wolfram get on the passenger's seat.

'Don't forget your seatbelt.' Adam said.

'Uhm… yeah right. Wait.' Wolfram struggles with the seatbelt.

'Here.' Adam leans on Wolfram, he smiles a little when he saw the Blonde blush. When he leans a little bit more close, Wolfram's scent fills his senses. He leans a little more and stay like that…

'O-Oi! Adam what's taking it so long?' he can hear the stammering and shyness in his Angelic Velvet's voice.

'I'm thinking.'

'Of what?'

'What way to tie you up-'

'WHAT?'

'I mean to put on the belt. A sash? A lap? A three-point?'

'Doesn't matter how you put it! Just put it!'

'You sure?' He whispered while leaning in close to Wolfram. His face now a little bit close, he can feel Wolfram's breath… and the eyes… beautiful emerald green eyes…

'A-Adam!' Wolfram avert his eyes.

'There. No need to be fussy about it.' He said and give one of his wicked devilish grin. The Blonde glares at him and 'hump'.

CRAP! He suddenly feel the urge to close the distance and kiss those luscious pouting lips!

He sighs and put his seat belt on. He starts the engine and drive.

.

* * *

.

**Shinou Temple.**

'Murata!'

'Oi! Shibuya!' Murata emerged from the Shinou water fountain and was greeted by the Maou. He looks at him and his brow creased in question. Yuuri looks so anxious and looking so impatient.

'Yuu-chan.' He glance around, Shori emerged after a second.

'Shori!' Yuuri was surprised, he didn't know that Shori will arrive with Murata in Shin Makoku.

'Hello Geika, Shori-Heika.' Conrart and Gunter greets them and was given by a dry towel.

'What are you doing here Shibuya? Not slacking of are we?' Murata asked the Maou.

'No… I… I just want to talk to you.' Yuuri glance sideways.

Right. He bet he knows what's the 'talk' will be about.

'Okay. Can we talk later, I need to talk to Ulrike first and I'll go to the Castle.'

'Eh? Uhm… sure… okay.'

Murata raised his brow. Yuuri doesn't look fine with it.

'Thanks.'

'Shori Heika, this way please. We didn't know you're with Geika, but your clothes are well prepared and in the Castle.' Gunter gestures the carriage and Shori went there. It's a cold season today in Shin Makoku and he doesn't want to argue.

'Heika.' Gunter called and Yuuri nodded. He too went to the carriage.

Conrart and Gunter bow to Murata and were about to ride their horse when Murata calls Conrart.

'Nee Weller-Kyo!'

Conrart went back and looks questioningly at Murata. Murata looks and when he sees that the windows of the carriage aren't in his view – he opens his bag and took something. He hands Conrart a letter.

An elegant parchment color envelope inside a transparent plastic. Conrart clench his fist and when he turns the envelop around, a beautiful, pristine and sophisticated hand writing with his name on it… or rather his nickname.

'_Koonichan'_

He bites his inside lips and bows to Murata again. He cant speak. The word on the envelope speaks so much…

'Nee, Weller-Kyo… how long did Shibuya waited?'

'His been waiting for your return Geika… for about two months – exactly are you said. But Heika waited still even though we told him that you said you will come back in two months time.'

'I see.'

'His always here in the Temple. Waiting at the fountain…'

Murata nods. And Conrart bows again and walks toward his horse.

Murata and Conrart know that it isn't him that Yuuri was waiting… someone else… someone who is very much impossible to emerge from the fountain.

Murata went inside the Temple and was given his black clothes by the Shrine Maidens. He changed his clothes and went first at Shinou's.

'Hello there my beautiful Sage… it's been a while. Did you miss me?' Shinou ask while sitting lazily at the forbidden box of Wolfram.

Murata sighs. Shinou really can be so damn irritating at times.

'Hello Shinou and for that question: NO. I am very much entertain and enjoyed my stay on Earth to even bother to think of you.'

'Ohhhh… Hmmm… must be because of my beautiful and fiery descendant… with your arrogant and what do you people say it – cocky – descendant.' Shinou smirks at his Sage.

'Damn.' So Shinou knew about it. Well you can never hide anything to Shinou if the Original King wants to know more about it – he'll find ways to know it.

'Shinou, have you talked to Shibuya?'

'No. He doesn't seem to like to enter my place. But his been on the Temple for almost every night… waiting like a sick lover on the fountain.'

'Hmmm… so he still stands by what the Maou says.'

'Its seems so. Its his choice. And the Maou… he had to do it. After all, I'm afraid he'd been weak and he had hurt my descendant – a rightful punishment I must say.'

'I thought you like Yuuri?'

'Oh I do. He is the best Maou of the time… but as of now… his still a little weak… what I truly like is the Maou who will open his own Pandora's Box.'

'You seem to know a lot more than you're telling me…'

'But of course my Pretty Sage. If I tell you now, what would the word 'surprise' mean then? It's better to walk and see everything each day as it pass… its far more entertaining.'

Murata sighs. He can never argue with Shinou if the latter wants to be whimsical and enigmatic.

'I have to go now.'

'Good luck My Sage.'

.

.

.

* * *

.

Good luck.

Shinou truly amaze him. He can be truly whimsical and mysterious. Well he still believes that the Maou's reasoning is full of crap and only benefits him.

But then again, if there's one good thing that came out of this whole events is Wolfram being free.

Yes, for the days he spent with Wolfram on Earth, he can feel the change, oh no, not his Maryoku, that was amazing and truly powerful. But what he's talking about is the change in Wolfram's aura and the people who have been so silent before.

Gwendal and Conrart are fine example of that. When he gave the letter to Conrart he was amazed by the sudden burst of emotion on those beautiful brown eyes.

Conrart always smiles – he have that plaster on his face… he doesn't know if its to hide his feelings or anything. But when you see those brown eyes go soft and almost teary eyed – he knows Wolfram have been someone very very special and someone irreplaceable to Conrart.

And Gwendal. And Greta. He wants to give the letter to them personally and hide it to Yuuri. He doesn't need to know those letters. This will only bother Wolfram if Yuuri one day write a letter. The damage Yuuri have made is far too great and Wolfram needs to be more free. He thinks Shinou's idea of making Wolfram the Royal Ambassador is perfect. Wolfram gets to see more of life. His so young – being a soldier and brothers overpowering him in terms of everything in Shin Makoku. Earth is something that will welcome the Demon Prince.

And there's Adam. He cant help but smile and feel proud of his great grandson. He truly is a fine Half-Wizard and Half-Mazoku. His power truly is great and by the looks of those dagger like eyes towards him and Shori – Wolfram will be safe… errrr… hmmm… loved. If he and Adam have the same genes… he smirks.

He was eternally grateful to his great grandson Henric and his family. They love and truly adores Wolfram. The Blonde needed that. He have been proving himself for Shinou knows how long. Its about time that Wolf enjoys the world and its life.

He knows Adam will not let harm not anything befall Wolfram. And so are the other brothers who calls Wolfram 'Precious' and the two incorrigible imps who have fallen head over heals in love with Wolfram, Gabriele and Nolan. The ladies will see to it that Wolfram is safe and well taken care of.

He sighs… Shibuya Yuuri…

Now what will Shibuya do if along the way – Wolfram had a sudden turn of feelings. After all, he had accepted the fact Yuuri no longer is his fiancé and will in the future get married.

Hmmm… after all Wolfram will be gone for about 30 years in Shin Makoku. 15 years on Earth.

.

* * *

.

**Blood Pledge Castle.**

**Dining Room.**

**.  
**

'Geika, how is my Wolfie?' Lady Cheri asked. They are now all seated in the dining room and eating their dinner.

Murata smiles at the Grand Ex-Maou of Shin Makoku. He knows that its rare nowadays for Cheri to stay at Blood Pledge… maybe because of the tension and missing her look-a-like son.

Murata looks around at the table, everyone is present. Gwendal von Voltaire, seated at his usual chair, Gunter von Christ, Anissina von Karbelnikoff, Shori Shibuya and Conrart Weller at Yuuri's left… he raised his eyes. He cant help it. Its so blatant but his surprised that the Lady Jasmine isn't saying anything about it. At Yuuri's right is an empty chair. Yes, an empty chair. After the empty chair is Greta and then Lady Jasmine.

He doesn't know how Yuuri did it. When he came to the dining room, and when Lady Jasmine and Yuuri emerged to seat, Yuuri as a gentleman pulled backs a chair – but not to his right. Somewhere far off the right… as the Maou, Lady Jasmine cant do anything about it if the Maou graciously pulls a chair for you – its only proper for you to seat there. And then Greta seats on her usual chair.

He is amazed.

'Von Bielefeld-Kyo is fairing so well on Earth. He is being well taken care off by the Grand Duke and Duchess of Luxembourg. He have been welcome warmly and right now as the brother of my friend said, Wolfram is already be able to speak: English, German, Latin, Japanese, French, Italian and because he is staying at Luxembourg, he have been familiarize with Luxembourgish.'

'Oh my! He truly is a gifted linguist. In Shin Makoku he knows five to six different language.' Cheri squealed in delight and happy to hear from his baby.

'Murata, will he return?' Yuuri asked in a quiet voice.

Many shifts in their seats and glance discreetly in Lady Jasmine's way and well they cant blame them when Jasmine's brow narrowed and grips her spork and knife.

'I'm afraid that impossible for now. His duty is quite heavy and really needs a lot of concentration and also he will begin studying in Eton College-'

'ETON?' Yuuri asked in a shout and almost drop his spork and knife.

'Yes.'

'Sorry Geika, but what is Eton College?' Gunter asked when its seems only the Mazoku of Earth knows it.

'To answer that, Eton is a British independent boarding school for boys aged approximately 13 to 19. It was founded in 1441 by King Henry VI. It was said that no other school can claim to have sent forth such a cohort of distinguished figures to make their mark on the world. The Good Schools Guide called the school "the number one boys' public school," adding, "The teaching and facilities are second to none.' Shori told the occupants.

'Oh my!'

'He will be studying?' Conrart and Gwendal asked in awe. And they felt in their hearts happiness… Wolfram always wanted to go to school. He was not allowed here because of his status and threat on his young life then.

'Papa will be studying? That's so cool! He told me he always wanted to study!' Greta said and all eyes lingers on her.

'He did?' Yuuri asked. He didn't know that.

'Uhm… yes. You see Papa Wolf truly is a very intelligent person. He has taught me how to write and read in Shin Makoku language and other language such as Beatrice's language and their culture… and he taught me how to ride a horse.'

I didn't know that. Yuuri can only think that. He cant say that out loud…

'Oh… yes, Wolfram is gifted in that area. He is very well adept in Ancient Kingdom knowledge and I believe it would be easy for him to pass the exams in this Eton.' Gunter said with a happy face. He felt proud, after all he was the one who taught the Little Lord Brat everything.

'Actually, he already passed the entrance exam… uhm, almost perfected it actually.' Shori informs them and that news was received by gasped, smiles, grins and silent face from Yuuri.

'But will he be alright there? I mean that's an all boys school? Oh my poor baby!' Cheri cant help but be worried and also all the men – Wolfram is one hell of a beauty.

'Actually, you don't have to worry about that. Wolfram is very much safe.' Murata stressed out and give emphasize on the 'very' word.

'Why is that Geika?' Conrart asked. He wants to know – after all its his brother's safety and he have never been to England. He only have been to United States in Boston and Massachusetts, Switzerland and in Japan.

'The 6th son of the Grand Duke Henric will be with Wolfram. Both will attend the same level and will board the same dorm.' He didn't include stay in the same room. Or the brothers and a certain King will in go to the fountain in no time or even the bathroom, which is nearer.

'Oh. That's good to hear.' Cheri sigh in relief.

'How do we know he'll be safe there?' Gwendal asked still. Well, he cant blame the elder brother – his baby brother will spend so many years out of his reach and in an all boys school.

'Hmm… all I can say is if there's a word we know as heterosexual, transsexual, homosexual then we can also add the word: WOLFRAMSEXUAL.' Murata smirks.

'WHAT?' Conrart.

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?' Gwendal.

'EHHH?' Gunter and the stunned ladies.

'THE HELL IS THAT MURATA?' and the Maou.

He looks at Shori who can only grin and rolled his eyes.

_Expect to the perverted friend of his brother to come up with that._ Shori thought.

'Oh you see, Wolfram has been very much welcome and warmly received by the people of the Grand Duchy in Luxembourg. They adore the Demon Prince and treats them like their son. Also, he have captures the young hearts of an eight and ten years old. That being the grandsons of the Duke and Duchess.

They all treat Wolfram good and have also taken care of Wolfram's needs in school and clothing and other basic necessity. '

'Oh… I see…'

Shori's brow crease. Why is Murata leaving so many details behind? Like that they are his great great grandsons and so on. Also how about Adam? If Shori will follow his instinct and feelings – he have been getting lots of icy dagger like glares from the kid and that Adam has a thing to Wolfram…

'Yes, he is very safe and very well received there. You don't have to worry anything.'

Shori shrugged his shoulders. If Otouto no tomodachi doesn't want to tell then fine. He doesn't need to interfere not tell them. After all, as long as Wolfram is safe that's all that matters.

.

* * *

.

'Von Voltaire-Kyo…' Murata calls out the scary and tall Mazoku Administrator of Shin Makoku, and the eldest brother of the Royal Ambassador.

'Yes Geika?'

'Here.' Murata hands a clean parchment like color envelope to the Beast of Shin Makoku, he quote Wolfram's.

And he for the second had witnessed the sudden change in the scary and stoic looking man. His eyes soften and a beautiful little smile graced the lips of the Mazoku Lord Von Voltaire. The cold and serious blue eyes softens and glint. He politely excused himself and leaves the Mazoku Lord on his things.

He smiles.

Only one more left.

He starts to head towards the little Princess room when he heard voices. Greta and Yuuri's voices. He doesn't want to eavesdropped or something – but well – he needs to deliver the letter to the princess. He shrugged his shoulders and wait at the door – leans on the wall.

'Greta… Wolfram taught you to ride a horse?'

'Yes Daddy. He's very good riding horses. Uncle Conrad and Unca Gwen even told me that in terms of horsemanship – they certainly would lose to Papa Wolf. He's the best rider in Shin Makoku.'

'Wow. I never knew that.'

Murata raised his brow. There are many things Yuuri doesn't know – or just wouldn't like to know about Wolfram.

'Daddy why do you often call Wolfram 'angel'?'

Murata almost slides at the wall. _WHAT? ANGEL?_

He heard a shy laugh – he bets his winning bets that Yuuri is blushing and currently scratching his head while looking sheepishly at Greta.

'Uhh… uhm… ano… eto… hmmm… you see Greta Wolfram is like an angel.'

'What do you mean by that Daddy? And what's an angel. '

'Well, in terms of looks okay. Okay, Angels are hmmm… they have different description in different countries but all say they are the messengers of the gods and protects people. And they are the most beautiful creatures Gods ever created. And Wolfram is … well he is very pretty – his like the angel-like bishounen… you know pretty all over and got a beautiful body but well forget about angel when he opens his mouth… he is just a boy who is egotistic to the extreme and so the word Angelic Demon came to my mind.'

Murata cant help but agree with Yuuri with that one. And he heard the giggles of both father and daughter.

'So why do you call him that?' Greta still asked.

Murata realllyyyy really wants to know what's Greta's expression. It's like Greta wants to know something. _Good going princess…_

'Well, Greta – there's no best way to describe Wolf than being an angel. Between me and him, while his body build is no better or worse than mine, there is a difference as wide as the gap between the heaven and earth in our facial features. Wolf is a rival-less super bishounen, like a Vienna choir which has jumped straight out of a shoujo manga. He has inherited his mother's shiny, blonde hair and verdure green eyes. I imagine all artists in the world would fight over the chance to paint his portrait. If he appeared in someone's dream, the dreamer might even be moved to tears thinking they had seen an angel.'

Murata really slides on this one.

_HOLY SHIT! Shibuya was thinking of that of Wolfram? SHIBUYA AND NOT THE MAOU?_

He heard Greta giggles at that and asked: "Daddy what's a Vienna? And Heaven? And Shoujo Manga?'

'Oh… hmmm'

Murata just wished and prayed that Shibuya can explain that right – or give the right meaning.

'Vienna boy's choir, its one of the best known boys' choirs in the world. And when I say 'boy' I literally mean that. Their age range from ten to fourteen, and I look older than Wolf.'

'Hihihi… yeah, Papa Wolf just looks so young.'

'Yeah and now Heaven is hmm… they have many description too – but all may agree that its a place regarded in various religions as the abode of the Gods and the angels, and of the good after death.'

'I see… in the sky…'

'Yes, something like that. Now a shoujo manga they refers to manga or graphic novels marketed to a female audience roughly between the ages of 10 and 18… I think but mom is reading so I think age doesn't count. Shōjo manga covers many subjects in a variety of narrative and graphic styles, from historical drama to science fiction often with a strong focus on human and romantic relationships and emotions. And their male characters are always jaw-dropping hot men. I always thought that those men only exist in Johnny's Junior but all of them will pale in comparison with Wolfram's beauty.'

'You read them? Also what's J-Johni?'

'No. I guess you could say I read more of the shonen manga genre. And more baseball manga and magazines. And Johnny's Junior or Entertainment is talent agency that trains and promotes groups of male idols in Japan. And I can say they all pick androgynous boys. Heck! Some even look like girls!'

Murata raised his brow – he never thought Yuuri could explain that in full details – or rather in clear description. Yuuri did grow up in some ways and another.

'Hmmm so Daddy, you think Papa looks like a girl?'

'Hell no! Sorry. I mean, no. Your Papa Wolf is nothing near womanly. Sure he really does have an angel's face, but his words draw blood with each syllable. His harsh and quick tempered and will broil or flame me alive, and let's not forget that he does indeed have the sleeping face of an angel and the sleeping grace of a demon.'

Murata cant help but smile at that. Yuuri did describe Wolfram beautifully in that part. He heard the soft and musical laughter of Greta. He also touch his chin, Yuuri mentions 'Your Papa Wolf'… didn't Shibuya notice it or just plain dense?

'Daddy… do you miss Papa?'

Murata leans on more on the door.

'I have never missed anyone this much in my whole life Greta like I miss Wolf. I miss him Greta… truly miss Wolf so much.'

Murata leans on the wall now with a raised angry brow. _You miss him now that his away – but shove him so many times when his here…_

He doesn't dislike Shibuya or anything. Heck! His very proud to be his friend and confidante and his proud of Shibuya being a good Maou – but he cant help but bullwhip the latter for hurting Wolfram – well he thinks he didn't hurt him or anything. After all, Shinou was the one who renounce the engagement – that's what all the people of Shin Makoku thought – never knowing it's the Demon Prince's request to Shinou.

He sighs. Yep, Yuuri have no idea how much he had hurt Wolfram. Never knowing it for him – he didn't do any wrong to Wolfram.

He shifts his position when he heard something, it seems Shibuya is tucking Greta on the bed.

'Goodnight Greta.'

'Goodnight Daddy.'

Murata hides himself in one of the turn of the corridors. When he saw Shibuya walks and turn right towards his room, he slowly emerge from his hiding place and walks and knocks softly on Greta's door.

The door was open slightly – a cute Greta in a night dress peeks on the door.

'Hello Princess.'

'Geika!'

'Shhh!'

'Oh.' Greta cutely clasp her mouth. He kneels down so that he face the little girl.

'Here princess – a special delivery just for you.'

'OH! THANK YOU! Thank you so much Geika!' Greta's eyes gleam with happiness and hugs the letter tight on her small chest.

'Good night little princess.'

'Thank you! And yes, good night Geika.'

He smiles when Greta close the door.

Now he needs to go back. He walks the corridor.

.

.

.

.

.

'Where's mine Murata?'

'HOLY SHIT!' Murata jumps on his feet and holds his chest in surprised.

'Dammit! Shibuya!'

Yuuri smiles a little. In sometime – he would laugh, but right now he doesn't feel like laughing.

'So you knew I was there?'

'No. I forgot to tell Greta about something so I went back when I saw that… so where's mine Murata?'

Murata – the Soukoku no Daikenja looks at his friend – not the usual smiling goofy looking Shibuya Yuuri. But a serious with an adult face and grown up body Yuuri.

He sighs.

'There's none Shibuya. You're letter was given to you few months ago – didn't you remember?'

'That is not even a letter Murata.'

'For him that is.'

'… How is he Murata?'

'Like I said over dinner – he's doing good. He is very much welcome and well received by the people there.'

'… did… did he say something about me?'

'Oh yes. He did.'

'REALLY? What?'

Murata raised his brow for the nth time that night – looking at the excited and worried face of Shibuya truly is entertaining.

'He told me… to give you hell when I face you in the annual contest.'

'What? Why would Wolf?'

'Hmm maybe for you to be serious in sparring or using Morgif. You know Von Bielefeld-Kyo is concern about you and truly wants you to be capable in swordsmanship.'

'Oh… is there anything else?'

'Sorry Shibuya. He was so busy with many things on Earth and I rarely talk to him.' He lied. His the Great Sage not a saint.

'Thank you Murata. Good night.'

'Good night Shibuya.'

.

* * *

.

Gwendal pour himself wine in the elegant and classy looking flute glass. He poured enough to make him relax.

He seats on the high chair on his study. The light of the moon have slightly touched his room.

He looks at the envelope with an elegant, sophisticated and beautiful hand writing.

'_Gwendal Aniue'_

He open the envelope and gets the elegant parchment, he opens the letter and begun reading.

.

.

_Aniue,_

_Thank you._

_I am thinking of so many words to say, so many words to describe my feelings and guess I have come up with two words – said by many… but only few have meant it._

_Please believe me that I am one of the few who meant the word: 'Thank you.'_

_You have no idea how much I respect and feel so proud to be your younger brother. To be able to walk the same earth you have walked upon. I am so proud to call you my 'Aniue.'_

_You have been more than a brother to me and Conrart. You have been the best father-figure and the one who becomes our pillar of salt._

_And my words cant express enough what my heart is feeling right now. Your words have touched me and truly inspires me._

_Aniue, I will do my best for Shin Makoku and Earth. I will be a fine soldier and mediator, I will brave and will hold this responsibility with pride and honor._

_I will continue to walk the land with my chin up – the hurt I will bear not as a lost – but I will wear the scar – proudly like a badge of honor. That I am proud to have experience and survived it._

_The longer one holds onto a memory, the longer one lives in the past. The deeper the memory they hold on to, the more beautiful the past will become. The beautiful memories will eventually turn into hate... I don't want that memory of the Wimp turn into hate._

_And I am not a man who was brought up by you in hate. Past is past. I have accepted everything. And I know I will not regret anything._

_Life isn't a bed of roses. I learn that the hard way – but I am standing still – strong and with pride._

_Thank you Aniue for trusting me and for being there. I will be like the ocean that I fear – I will embrace the challenge… just like you… Still yet in constant motion. Quiet but never afraid. Silent but always awake. And no God nor man can dictate where I stand. No boundaries cast forever… for I will stand firmly and with resolve._

_Thank you so much my dear Aniue._

_May Shinou Heika bless the earth you walk upon, the air you breathed and the water you take._

_Your Baby Brother,_

_Wolfram._

.

.

.

Gwendal lean on the chair, like a tired man. His hands holding the bridge of his nose… trying so hard to suppress the tears… but a few have escaped and rolled down his cheeks.

'Wolf…'

He smiles despite the heavy feelings.

'You have grown… and I am proud of you.'

.

* * *

.

Conrart Weller, The Lion of Lütenberg – bravest and magnificent swordsman in Shin Makoku, leans on the window frame while reading the letter, anyone who can see him will think that he have been struggling with his feelings… something aching inside of him… something painful yet… gladness… and yes some would definitely notice that soft and glittering sparkle of tears that slowly descends his cheeks.

.

.

_Koonichan,_

_Due to certain circumstances that word was not said… but never forgotten. Believe me, it is always been here inside my heart._

_You have asked me before if my choice was what I really want._

_A choice between two things._

_A forked road, a crossroad, where men given life must take, in order to stay alive. Whichever end they live on, they lose something. Whichever end they live on, they are unable to find happiness. But are there really only two paths to a forked road?_

_No, I believe there isn't only one path. There are infinite paths we must take. There is more than one path. There is more than one path to the future._

_There is only one possible past for us. But there can be an infinite number of futures._

_Those who make mistakes, blame themselves and close their hearts. It's impossible to fix the mistake, men can't return to the past._

_But I can tell you with great dignity and pride that I have not regretted my decision. I know what I am about to undertake, the heavy responsibility and the burden I have to carry._

_I will carry it with pride and with nobility._

_Koonichan, there is something I can't give up. There is something I want to protect. There is a time you must take a stand no matter what kind of pain awaits us._

_I cant give up my decision, my pride and my honor._

_I will protect Shin Makoku and my family._

_This is my oath to myself._

_And I know you understand me._

_Conrart Weller – you are the bravest man and I am proud to call you my brother, never doubt that. The wall I have build between us, I will slowly break it. I am old enough to accept things and view things in different perspective._

_You have taught me so many things in life. And please don't blame yourself, show others the real smile of my Little Big Brother – the smile that have save me from scary monsters under the bed, from the nightmares that was about to come…_

_Thank you my dear little big brother – for holding my hands and never giving me up._

_Please don't apologize, there is nothing to ask for forgiveness._

_Shinou bless you, the strongest and my most loyal little big brother._

.

.

.

_Brother, I love you._

_Thank you so much._

_For always,_

_Wolf._

.

.

.

'Baby… thank you. Thank you Wolf…'

And the great Lion of Lütenberg, holds his face with his right hand while holding the letter at the other, leans on the window sill.

'Thank you…

.

* * *

.

Greta went to light a candle, and went to seat at the window ledge sofa. Excitedly she opens the letter.

She smiles when her Papa Wolf wrote: _'To my loving daughter'_

.

.

_Greta dearest,_

_You are my only daughter._

_Don't ever doubt that. Human or not – Mazoku or not, you are the only daughter I accept._

_Oh silly girl, what have you been brooding about? Whoever told you you're just an ordinary human tell me when I get back there – I will flame, broil, and chop them!_

… _yes my Greta. I will go back there – but this you have to keep a secret. Don't tell until the time is right. You can only tell Geika, I will be back to your 16th birthday and that is 5 years from now._

_Please be patient my darling heart._

_In times of hardship, in times of sadness, there is a place the traveler can let his mind return to. Home. And my dear, you are my home. You have given me my own family. A family that I can cherish, I can adore and lavish… you made me happy. You are the finest and most beautiful daughter. And I am a proud father, to that child._

_Please don't say your sorry. Never blame yourself nor ask for forgiveness. There is nothing to forgive… what Yuuri and I have undergone is change. Change is inevitable. We have chosen paths that we believe will benefit not only us but the people around us. We have chosen to grow up and face new challenges in life._

_What I have done for you is never warranting a 'thank you'. All the times I have spent with you is a pure and beautiful memory that I will always think of. After all, don't fathers have the right to spend and spoil their daughters?_

_Smile my dear Greta, smile and always show your beautiful smiling face to the people around you. Your smile, little as it now – gives comfort and sunshine to anyone who sees it._

_I may not be there anymore, but I want you to promise me – between father and daughter, that you will be brave. You will be strong, you will walk the path with the grace of a princess, for you are my little princess._

_Stay happy always my child. I have never regretted you coming into our lives._

_Yuuri and I sure is no more – but you are still my daughter. As long as you still regard me as your father._

_Greta, I want to thank you. I am thankful to all the times you have leaned on me and felt I am needed, you brought joy into our lives._

_I love you my daughter… and that is for always._

_Forever yours,_

_Papa._

.

.

.

Greta sniffles and sobs into the night. Oh how she love his father…

_The most beautiful man in the world._

'Daddy Yuuri is right Papa… you're an angel… a beautiful and a messenger of the gods… you have always been with me… you are my gift…'

.

* * *

.

**Grand Ducal Palace, Luxembourg.**

.

'Adam! What the hell? Where are you taking me?' Wolfram bellowed at the man who is dragging him into the hallway.

'SHHH! Pipe down Wolf!'

'Then let go of my hand!'

'No can do. You might get lost.'

'Do I look like a man with no sense of direction?'

'No… but what if vengeful ghost with creepy hair and blood-'

'ADAM!'

Adam chuckles. 'Sorry. Cant help it. Just follow me.'

Wolfram narrowed his eyes, he wants to turn Adam into ashes right now.

Adam, after he went inside their room just dragged him out again. They are now on the third floor – the Grand Ducal Palace is like Shin Makoku but differs in terms of technology and the way it was built. Its modern and have so many guests. The Grand Duke accepts guest with political appointments with him. And have security camera's that Adam so easily blocks with his Majik.

'Where are we going?'

'It's a surprised Wolf.'

Adam smiles, he still have time. Its only 1145pm and he have already set up the place.

He guide Wolfram at the attic, his fortress of solitude, he rolled his eyes remembering he named that place after his least favorite hero in the DC world.

'Here.' He held his hand to Wolfram when they went up the spiral staircase. It's a little bit cramped so Wolfram gives his hand to Adam and they went into the passage.

'Where are we?'

'Just wait here.'

Wolfram looks around. It looks like an old room with lots of boxes and stuff. The attic looks so cold… but surprisingly its not. He felt warmth in the place.

'Wolf come here.' Wolfram looks around at Adam who is holding up his hand. Adam was against the open window – he can see the stars and the beautiful night sky. And for the life of him – he didn't know why he walks towards Adam.

Adam smiles when there was no hesitation in Wolfram.

'Here, seat here.' Adam motions him to seat on a small chair with its back slightly bend.

'Relax there…'

'Adam?'

'Wait – here…' Adam then unfolds the heavy cloak hiding his prized possession.

'Adam what is that?'

'This sweetheart is my very own telescope. I design this one based on the Hubble telescope.'

'A what?'

'You see a telescope is an optical instrument designed to make distant objects appear nearer. Hmmm here, put your eyes here… I want to show you something.'

'O-okay…'

Wolfram leans and Adam smiles broadly when the Demon Prince gasped loudly.

'ADAM!'

'Yes… that's the Andromeda Galaxy… It is the nearest spiral galaxy to our own, the Milky Way… beautiful right?'

'Oh Adam! It's so beautiful… I have never seen anything like it! It's so beautiful! It has so many stars!' Wolfram said excitedly.

'You like it?' Adam whispers. He is now seating too, close to Wolfram – watching every smiles, every facial expression of the Blonde.

'I love it! Oh Adam!' And for so many minutes, Wolfram stared at it. Captivated by the beautiful stars…

'That's not just it…' he looks at his watch again 1220am. Perfect.

'There's more?' Wolfram asked. Adam cant help but smile and caress Wolfram's cheeks.

'Yes… wait, let me adjust it for a while.'

Wolfram nods like a child and cant help but bite his lips. He felt so alive, so energized. He cant believe he just saw so many stars in a spiral shape and that its called a galaxy. He have read it and he thought it was just raw pictures – but to actually see it. He wants to hug Adam so much but refrain. He isn't a girl or anything – and beside Adam may find that repulsive. So he didn't swat nor glare at the Prince when he caressed his cheeks… though he blushed by that gesture.

'Here…'

Wolfram leans again. And for the second time, his heart almost stop its beating at the beauty.

'ADAM! Oh Shinou! What is that?' Wolfram looks up and down again to look at the telescope.

'That's a comet sweetheart. The Helin-Lawrence comet. Its a periodic comet in our solar system.'

'Its so beautiful!'

Adam felt so proud… he really feel so damn proud!.

'Adam it has a tail! What are they? What is it mad off?' Wolfram excitedly ask while still looking at the telescope.

'Hmm… Comet nuclei are themselves loose collections of ice, dust and small rocky particles, ranging from a few kilometers to tens of kilometers across. Actually the word comet came to the English language through the Latin cometes from the Greek word komē, meaning "hair of the head"; Aristotle first used the derivation komētēs to depict comets as "stars with hair." So yes, it has a tail or hair.'

'It's so beautiful…'

'So… you like it too?'

'Oh Adam! Its so beautiful! Thank you! Thank you so much!' Wolfram forget himself – its so exhilarating – he feels so much. He cant help himself and flung himself to Adam.

'Thank you! I have never seen anything so beautiful!'

Adam first was surprised but returns immediately Wolfram's hug. He hugs the Blonde and caress his hair…

_Giving you everything is a pleasure…_

'Can I look again?' Wolfram asked like a child while looking up.

'Of course.' Adam smiles and gently caress Wolfram's face.

Wolfram smiles and hurriedly went to the chair and looks into the telescope once more. He sure knows Wolfram will like it more, when he shows the planets. Wolfram looks so damn beautiful, like a painting in the canvas when his looking at the lens of the telescope.

_No Wolfram… you are the most beautiful…_

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Porsche 912** - was a sports car manufactured by Porsche of Germany between 1965 and 1969 as their entry-level model. The 912 was a nimble-handling compact performance four-seat vehicle, delivering 90 SAE horsepower at 5800 rpm. The 912 was also capable of up to 30 miles per US gallon (7.8 L/100 km; 36 mpg-imp) fuel economy. This combination was possible because of a high-efficiency petrol engine, low weight, and low drag. A variant of the Type 911, one of the most famous and successful sports cars of all time, the Type 912 initially outsold the 911, boosting the manufacturer's total production until success of the 911 was assured.

**The phalanx** (Ancient Greek: Modern Greek: phālanga) (plural phalanxes or phalanges (Ancient and Modern Greek: phālanges) is a rectangular mass military formation, usually composed entirely of heavy infantry armed with spears, pikes, sarissas, or similar weapons. The term is particularly (and originally) used to describe the use of this formation in Ancient Greek warfare, although the ancient Greek writers used it to also describe any massed infantry formation, regardless its equipment, as does Arrian in his Array against the Allans when he refers to his legions . In Greek texts, the phalanx may be deployed for battle, on the march, even camped, thus describing the mass of infantry or cavalry that would deploy in line during battle. The word phalanx is derived from the Greek word phalangos, meaning the finger.

**An aspis** is the generic term for the word shield. The aspis, which is carried by Greek infantry (hoplites) of various periods, is often referred to as a hoplon.

A hoplon shield was a deeply-dished shield made of wood. Often, particularly later on, it was covered in a thin layer of bronze. In some periods, the convention was to decorate the aspis; in others, it was usually left plain. Probably the most famous aspis decoration is that of Sparta: a capital lambda. From the late 5th century BC, Athenian hoplites commonly used the Little Owl, while the shields of Theban hoplites were sometimes decorated with a sphinx, or the club of Heracles.

The large shield used by the Greeks was an excellent defense as it could stop most weapons of its time. In addition, its weight made it a dangerous weapon. A thrust forward with the shield could knock an opponent down, setting him up for a kill with any of the attacker's weapons. A strike from the shield's edge was deadly, as it could break bones and fatally fracture the skull.

**Homosexuality in Ancient Greece.** In classical antiquity, writers such as Herodotus, Plato, Xenophon, Athenaeus and many others explored aspects of same-sex love in ancient Greece. The most widespread and socially significant form of close same-sex sexual relations in ancient Greece was between adult men and adolescent boys, known as pederasty. (However, marriages in Ancient Greece between men and women were also age structured, with men in their 30s commonly taking wives in their early teens.) It is unclear how such relations between women were regarded in the general society, but examples do exist as far back as the time of Sappho.

The ancient Greeks did not conceive of sexual orientation as a social identifier, as Western societies have done for the past century. Greek society did not distinguish sexual desire or behavior by the gender of the participants, but by the extent to which such desire or behavior conformed to social norms. These norms were based on gender, age and social status.

**Achilles and Patroclus**. The first recorded appearance of a deep emotional bond between adult men in ancient Greek culture was in the Iliad (800 BC). Although Homer does not explicitly depict the relationship between Achilles and Patroclus as sexual, by the beginning of the Classical era (480 BC) the two heroes were interpreted as pederastic icons.

When the topic of homosexuality in the militaries of Ancient Greece is discussed, the Sacred Band of Thebes is usually considered as the prime example of how the Ancient army use homoerotic or homosexual relationships between soldiers in a troop to boost the fighting spirit of their militaries. These bonds, perhaps somewhat inspired by episodes from Greek mythology, such as the heroic relationship between Achilles and Patroclus in the Iliad by Homer, were thought to boost morale as well as bravery.

(**I Have research** so many names and you will be shock and be awed by these brave and strong men. They truly fell in love and have male lovers that inspired so many people and battles and poets… here are some for you. You can research them to know their history:

**Warriors.** Notable ancient Greek warriors who may have had same-sex love relationships

Aristomenes. Prince of the Messenians and Arcadians

Cimon, leader of the Delian League forces and the Athenian navy, gained notoriety in the Persian Wars

Asopichus, great warrior and lover of Epaminondas

Caphisodorus, warrior and lover of Epaminondas whom he died with at the Battle of Mantineia

Cleomachus, led Chalcis to victory in the Lelantine Wars and introduced pederasty to the area

Pammenes, general who was supposed to assume leadership after Epaminondas

Theron, warrior from Thessaly

Harmodius, credited with bringing about Athenian democracy with Aristogiton

Aristogiton, credited with bringing about Athenian democracy with Harmodius

Pelopidas, general of the elite Sacred Band of Thebes

Epaminondas, Theban general and commander of the Boeotian army credited with ending Sparta's dominance

Gorgidas, established the Sacred Band of Thebes selecting male couples within the Theban army

Meleager, infantry commander under Alexander

Hephaestion, top general and alleged lover of Alexander

**Mythology** Ancient Greek mythological heroes in love with each other:

Achilles and Patroclus

Heracles and Iolaus

**Historians. **Ancient historians who recorded details of homosexuality present in the militaries of Greece:

Aristotle

Plato

Phaedrus

Plutarch

Athenaeus

Aristophanes

Xenophon

**Louvre Museum** – The Musée du Louvre or officially the Grand Louvre — in English, the Louvre Museum or Great Louvre, or simply the Louvre — is the largest national museum of France, the most visited museum in the world, and a historic monument. It is a central landmark of Paris, located on the Right Bank of the Seine in the 1st arrondissement (neighbourhood). Nearly 35,000 objects from prehistory to the 19th century are exhibited over an area of 60,600 square metres (652,300 square feet).

The museum opened on 10 August 1793 with an exhibition of 537 paintings, the majority of the works being confiscated church and royal property. Because of structural problems with the building, the museum was closed in 1796 until 1801. The size of the collection increased under Napoleon when the museum was renamed the Musée Napoléon. After his defeat at Waterloo, many works seized by Napoleon's armies were returned to their original owners. The collection was further increased during the reigns of Louis XVIII and Charles X, and during the Second French Empire the museum gained 20,000 pieces. Holdings have grown steadily through donations and gifts since the Third Republic, except during the two World Wars. As of 2008, the collection is divided among eight curatorial departments: Egyptian Antiquities; Near Eastern Antiquities; Greek, Etruscan, and Roman Antiquities; Islamic Art; Sculpture; Decorative Arts; Paintings; and Prints and Drawings.

**152P/Helin-Lawrence** is a periodic comet in our solar system. It's first discovery was in May 17th 1993. It's last perihelion: December 23, 2002 Next perihelion: 2012.


	9. Chapter 9

* Disclaimer: I do not own any of the **characters of Kyou Kara Maou.**

All rights belong solely to the creator, Tomo Takabayashi (writer/ author) and Temari Matsumoto (mangaka) and Studio Deen (anime and OVA producer/ production).

And neither do I make any money from this story.

* Disclaimer: I do not own any **Spells/ Magical** objects from the book Harry Potter.

All rights belong solely to the writer J.K. Rowling.

And neither do I make any money from this story.

* Disclaimer: _This is a work of fiction._

Any resemblance to any real people (living, dead, or stolen by fairies), or to any real animals, gods, witches, countries, and events (magical or otherwise) is just blind luck, or so I hope.

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 9**

**.**

**Shin Makoku, Port**

**.  
**

'Cheri-sama!'

'Cheri-sama!'

Lady Cecilie von Spitzweg, the 26th Former Maou of Shin Makoku elegantly turns around and she smiled warmly when she saw the Double Black Daikenja running towards her. The Daikenja's horse was park nearby and she only sees the Sage and no one else.

'Yes Geika?'

'I'm so glad I make it. I thought you were to leave not until the afternoon – its still too early…'

'Oh… I don't want to stay long at the castle. You know, they say the early bird catches the flies…'

'Ehhhtoo… right.' Murata sweat drops and remembers this is Shin Makoku and not Earth – so its not worm… he shook his head and smiles at the beautiful woman in Shin Makoku, elegant and truly awe-inspiring.

'What can I do for you my dear Geika?'

'I have something for you. Uhm, ano… actually I know I should have given this to you a lot earlier but a very persistent and fiery creature told me to give this to you – when you are about to voyage…'

'Oh!' Cheri's eyes rounded with the mention of persistent and fiery… there could only be one creature very much describes that.

'W-what it is Geika?' she asked nervously.

'Here.' Murata hands Lady Cheri a parchment like envelope with a red seal – The Royal Ambassador Seal.

Lady Cheri nervously receives the envelope. Her heart keeps on thumping so fast. But her face deceives it all. She still have her regal posture and smile.

'However, please can you please read this when the ship is far away? Not near the dock or anything.' Murata continued. Even he is puzzled with the instructions by the fiery creature about the letter.

'… Okay Geika. Then I shall take my leave immediately… to kill the suspense.'

'Thank you Cheri-sama and may all the Gods bless your voyage…' _and may you find peace and happiness._

'That's very sweet and kind of you Geika.' Lady Cheri kiss Murata's cheek and the Daikenja have the grace to blush. Well, who wouldn't – this is the Sexy Queen were talking about.

And so, Murata looks as the luxury ship of the ex-Maou Queen vanished into the horizon… he sighs… and close his eyes…

'_Wolfram… please be happy. You are very much loved… just life Rufus…'_

_._

* * *

.

The room is very elegant, with lots of draperies in variant colors. The sofa looks so inviting, lots of red, black and pink cushions.

Cheri walks at the bar counter and pours herself a sweet and strong wine. And when she's satisfied with the amount, she prettily seats on the sofa and sips a little. And then, her elegant hands reach out to the envelope with a red seal, on the gold platter on the glass table.

'_Hahaue'_

She smiles. Her three son have different personality and she knows all of them through their handwriting. She has teach her children to understand one's handwriting.

Because a handwriting is a personal art and a personal expression, with no two people writing precisely the same because it's more than just scribbling shapes and designs on paper according to societal norms. It's also linked in with the writer's nervous system, brain functioning, health, emotional state, and general outlook on life. And thus, her sons have different way of handwriting and she can equally guess their emotions and personality through their letters.

Gwendal have the most strong, composed and no-nonsense kind of handwriting. Sure and elegant. But never in a hurry, all writings are composed in a meticulous manner. Gwendal is a left slant writer, which mean one who conceals their emotions and is observed as cold and indifferent. Gwendal is usually the one who keeps his wits about him. When "all hell breaks loose," his head rules. He will not be as emotionally responsive as a right slant writer and will "keep cool".

Conrart, her second son is what she adorns as a homemaker. Oh, he may be out most of the time – but what she's saying is his aura – his spirit that will make you calm and want to stay at his side. His is a vertical slant writing, which tries to keep their emotions in check – mind rules their heart, especially in decision making. Sure, he agrees in Yuuri Heika's mostly request, demands and adventures but not without checking first the situation. Also, Conrart is a "heavy pressure-vertical slant" writer who won't be able to keep his cool all of the time. When his emotions get the best of him he may "fly off the handle" at unpredictable times. This can be seen in many times when Yuuri, Wolfram and others special to him are in danger… like that in the past with Lady Julia.

Now, her beloved third son baby is the most fascinating to look at. Looking at Wolfram outside personality one must say, he is very much a brat, selfish, arrogant, spoiled and all other adjectives that will make Gwendal twitch his eyes as sign of headache. But Wolfram's handwriting is unique. Very very unique… very unlike the way they know him…

Wolfram's handwriting is elegant, pristine, royalty. His right slant writing signals one who responds strongly to emotional situations. They are caring, warm and extrovert with his emotions – their heart rules their mind.

Yes that is Wolfram.

He has a very beautiful right slant writing that truly made her heart warm. Oh, every now and then the way his letters change is very much noticeable, it's because of his emotions. Wolfram is a writer who uses heavy pressure, pointing to a person with deep, long-lasting emotions. The right slant indicates the writer responds freely with these emotions – heart rules the mind. The way he writes –his emotions – its like their in tune… after all, Wolfram is the Fire Wielder, one who is so in tuned with his element.

But right now, she smiles.

'_Hahaue'_ was written in a strong, determined, full of pride and capability. Yes, still emotional, warmth and she can still see that his heart rules his mind – but this time – its more precise – like its balanced. The mind and his heart are all balanced. No escaping of the other – its like the white and black have gave way to compromise.

She carefully unsealed the envelope and tears, sweet hot tears sprung from her eyes.

Wolfram's handwriting spokes volume of his change. Of his acceptance, of his… fate.

.

.

.

_To the most beautiful woman the Gods have ever created,_

_How are you my beloved Hahaue?_

_I know you are feeling upset that I have not talked to you nor have a moment with you when I depart. Because I know, how you blamed yourself for everything._

_I am not naïve nor ignorant of the pain behind that elegant shiny smile you present to everyone. _

_Hahaue, I know you are still blaming yourself for the renouncement of the engagement. You, all but tease the Wimp so many times in his life with women – best example is Lady Flynn Gilbit and my very own friend Elizabeth. I know you want the Wimp to experience so many loves in his life… to give him more experience and perspective… to gain confidence and matures… thinking that no matter what, Yuuri will always be mine… and when Jasmine came and swept the Wimp away – you blamed yourself… _

_I ask you now, please don't. Shibuya Yuuri from the very start doesn't want nor need me as his fiancé nor the person he wants to spend his lifetime with. _

_I have accepted that Hahaue. _

_Yuuri and I entered a phase where we starts to look at something we believe will make our world more better. Yuuri have chosen Jasmine. I have chosen Earth._

_Geika told me that you have been voyaging more than the old days._

_Please stop._

_Stay at the castle… please don't hate Yuuri or Jasmine for the hurt I felt. Yes, I know you knew I was hurt. You were the one who cling to me that night – when I was about to enter my room. You cling to me, crying your heart out and begs me to cry. Begs me to let out my emotion… but Hahaue, I cannot cry. I cannot show you my tears… You have known me, as a strong, capable and prideful Mazoku. And I will not change that._

_Crying in front of you will make you feel even more guiltier and sadness will overflow in your beautiful jade eyes… that I cannot let to happen. You are my beautiful Hahaue, only a beautiful smile is permitted on that face._

_You told me once: Whenever something is gained, something is always lost. It's difficult to live after something like that. What is lost will never return. Important things, irreplaceable things, but what is needed to keep those things is the firm will to move on. To never give up. To fight and to walk with pride, with dignity, with integrity._

_I am doing that Hahaue. I am moving on. Yes, I do still shed tears every now and then… but the scar… these scars are like my badge of honor, I will refuse to think of them as wounds._

_I already gave up on Yuuri. The day he broke his promise – there is nothing more to say. And you know me Hahaue – there's no turning back once I have decided to give up – I give up completely. And face the new day with grandeur. _

_Hahaue, you are the most wonderful gift of Shinou to us Mazoku brothers and to Shin Makoku. You have guide us in every way you can. We brothers can never be who we are today without your loving arms. Many have misunderstood you – but we know your heart as the most unselfish, caring, beautiful that shines like the sun and lights us like the moon._

_I can never ask for Shinou as a mother such as you. You are the epitome of womanhood and motherhood._

_We brothers are bonded and have grown into fine men because of you._

_So, please never blame yourself. Never hide your shining smile. _

_This is the reason I ask Geika to give this to you when you are about to voyage – because I don't want you to cry anymore. _

_Hahaue, I am accepting Shinou's task. For me, this is a very wonderful phase of life. I am about to experience things in a new world. I always wanted to know more… yes, I am sure missing my daily life activities in the castle, my troops and my family – but things have to change… I have to change and this change is the most wonderful gift Shinou have granted me._

_Hahaue, please let me have this chance to tell you how much I appreciate you, how much I will do anything to protect you… thank you my beloved Hahaue for all the things and love you have given us… me… _

_Thank you for bringing me into life._

_Thank you for loving me._

_Thank you for protecting me._

_Thank you for giving me Gwendal and Conrart as brothers._

_And thank you for being our Beloved Hahaue._

_May Shinou protect you… Protect the beautiful heart and mind you have. Protect the water you sailed, the earth you touch, and the air you breathe… _

_I love you my dearest Hahaue._

_Your third son,_

_Wolfram von Bielefeld._

_._

_._

_._

'… Wolfie… oh Shinou! My baby!' Cheri with the grace of the Lady and Queen, clasp her mouth with her right hand and held her stomach with the other – to stop the burst of tears and emotion. She close her eyes… rolls and rolls of tears keeps on pouring… descending like the quiet waterfalls…

Never have Wolfram voices his emotion – he always cover everything with his 'hump' or with his tantrums or selfishness…

And Wolfram is as strong as the day he as born. Never showing his tears to anyone. Never giving up… never succumbing to hurt in the presence of everybody.

Wolfram for most of his life have been shadowed and protected by his elder brothers – to the point that he retaliate using his harsh words…

'Oh baby… you have grown so much! Yes, a very fine man indeed…' she clasp her mouth tightly… hug herself more…

Her baby is a man now… a very fine Noble Prince.

His words have touched not just her heart but her very soul.

She knows her son has suffered. She was there when the announcement was made – though she wants to strike the Maou so much, Wolfram have been so brave, so noble, standing up, walking with a proud smile, kneeling like a knight in Jasmine's chair and kissing her right hand.

Telling her, that his happy. So happy that his two best friend have found each other.

How can he be so strong?

How can Wolfram be that proud – every step he walks was like shattering her very soul, knowing that her son is hurting and keeping his head high. She knows, for she is his mother. The one who gave birth and knows in her own way all of her son's reaction, secret smile, forlorn, sadness and emotions… but never have she been so stunned at Wolfram.

How powerful, how brave and how sturdy he was then.

And when nighttime comes, she have followed him in his room.

'_Wolf! Please baby! Cry! Cry my sweet darling!' she kneels in front of Wolfram and hugs his slender waist in her arms. She put her face in his stomach…_

_She felt his hands… not shivering… not hesitant…_

'_Hahaue, please raise yourself. That is not fitting for a lady…'_

'_Please Wolfram! Cry!'_

'_Shhh… Hahaue, things have changed now. I accept it… and please crying is not my forte… I am not weak.'_

_She raised herself and look into those beautiful emerald green eyes… eyes without tears nor pain… but pride and acceptance…_

Yes they have the same eyes – but very different way of expression – whereas, she always have the Shining Jade Smile Eyes – bright and always full of merriment – Wolfram's are Emerald Green Eyes of deep passion, strong emotion, fiery soul, live spirit and his fire of a heart.

'Wolfram… I wish and pray for your happiness my love… you are and will stay for always as my baby no matter what.'

Cheri smiles despite her tears.

Wolfram is her son.

Strong and Noble.

A true quintessence of a Prince.

.

* * *

**.**

**Luxembourg - Findel Airport**

**.**

'Oh c'mon now sweetie. Don't cry. You will get to see Wolfie again.' Lady Alma console her child Nolan who keeps on tugging on Wolfram's left leg.

'NOOOO! I wanna be with Princess more! Mama! We shouldn't have went to Uncle Ali! We should have stayed with Princess!' Nolan is beyond consoling, his nose is running, his tears are everywhere. A picture of a suffering adorable child.

'Gabriele don't cry now…' Lady Ava too consoles her son. Who keeps on glaring daggers at Adam, and is currently tugging Wolfram's pants. Stream of tears running on his face, sniffling every now and then.

'Oh so sorry Wolfie about this.' Lady Alma apologize to the Prince who can't seem to move – with the two brats stopping his legs.

'It's okay.' Wolfram too can't help but feel sad. Gabie and Nolie have gone to Prince Alexiel's place – their uncle, that's why he and Adam have time to watch movies and went to Paris. And now they have to part with the two imps. It's so early in the morning. And he felt so much warmth when the two imps seem to have stayed out in their bedroom door.

When he woke up that morning, he was blushing so hard when he found himself in the arms of Adam. The latter was asleep – they have stayed at the attic and he have no idea how he had fallen asleep and was in a seating position… inside the warm and big arms of Adam.

He immediately wakes the Prince and he cant help himself but be mesmerized with Adam's smile and how he says in a whisper: _'Good morning Wolfram…'_

Even Yuuri hadn't greet him with a smile like that in the morning. It's always: _'You kicked me again!' _or _'You're here again! Argh!'_

And when they went down, they saw Nolan and Gabriele at the front door – made a camp there more like it – as Adam said. The two wants to be there when Wolfram departs. And now the two are crying and wanted so much to stayed with him.

But he have to be firm. He doesn't like the two to be spoiled – like him. He wants them in their own time to grow and be solid… life is like that after all and he knows how much responsibility the two Princes will handle as they grow older.

'Come here Prince Gabriele, Prince Nolan.' Wolfram kneels down like a knight in front of the two.

He put his hand inside his pocket and get the handkerchief – a very beautiful soft cotton from his Hahaue, and he wipes the tears and goo on both of the imp's noses.

'Shhh… don't cry… we will see each other again.'

'NOOOOO! Don't go.' Gabriele and Nolan flung themselves at him, he almost stumble, good thing Adam bends down and catches him. He felt the warm hands on his shoulders. He looks up and saw amused eyes and smile on his face. He sighs.

'HUMP! Are you or are you not the distinguished princes of Luxembourg?' Wolfram suddenly said in his most bratty voice.

Gabriele and Nolan jerks up and looks up at him. He arch his brow.

'Are you?'

'W-We… are…' Gabriele said behind his 'hic'.

'THEN BE A MAN! Princes don't cry with little things like these. I want a Prince who are brave, strong and capable to handle difficult situations! Or cant you be like that?'

'W-WE CAN!' Nolan and Gabriele said in unison.

Nolan immediately grabs the hanky and wipes his eyes and goo.

Gabriele wipes his with the sleeve of his shirt much to the grimace of his mother and chuckles of his father.

'GOOD! Now, I want you to make a promise to me! Never make your Mother and Father cry and worry about you two! Behave and study well, if I learn or find out that you two been a rascal or misbehaving, I will burn you to crisp and never talk to the both of you ever again!'

'WHATTTTTT?' the two said in unison.

'DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?'

'YES!'

'Good… that's my Princes.' Wolfram smiles… the most gentlest beautiful smile – that even some passengers cant help but be awed and stop to look at the beautiful prince kneeling down to the two cute children.

Wolfram, feeling like a father once more, remembering his beloved daughter, and seeing the sadness and tears on both Gabriele and Nolan's grabs the two gently and hugs them on his each arms.

'Behave okay. I want you both to be strong and never make your parents worry… don't make me worry okay?' he felt the two nods.

'We will see each other again…'

'On Christmas?' Nolan said in between small 'hics' of his.

'Ehhhh… yes.' Wolfram said, he looks up at Adam in confusion, and when Adam nods, he answers yes.

Nolan and Gabriele smiles brightly and hugs him again. He kissed each cheek of the two imps, which earn him their blushes.

'_Lucky devils.'_ Adam murmured. He felt so proud and glad with the way Wolfram handle the kids. He truly is magnificent with kids. Now if only he can give birth. With that thought he shook his head and rolled his eyes with his own way of thinking.

Wolfram stands and bow to the Royal Family who have been so kind, warm, loving and so caring for him.

'Thank you so much Grand Duke and Duchess. And to you Princes and Princesses'. You have my heartfelt sincerity of thanks and please be assured whenever you need me I will give you my sword and Maryoku to help you in everything.' He politely bows at the men and kissed each of the Princess' hands.

Alejandra smiles and caress with her gentle and dainty hands Wolfram's cheek. 'Take good care of yourself there Wolfie. And don't worry, I'll deliver via courier all your clothes. Don't push yourself too hard.'

'Thank you so much Princess Alejandra, you have been so generous and so kind.'

Lady Alma and Lady Ava both curtsy and kissed Wolfram's cheek. 'You take care there honey. Also, we have save our number in your mobile, do email or send us messages. We will always answer you. Remember to have fun and enjoy each and everyday.'

'Thank you Milady.' Wolfram bows like a gallant knight.

'Grand Duche-' Wolfram didn't get to finish the words when Maria suddenly grabs him and his face was then shove in her ample bosom.

'Oh my dear Wolfie! Please take good care of yourself. Don't fight okay! Always stay out of trouble – not that you may cause the trouble. Don't ever go out alone. Always bring or drag Adam with you. Also, please write us and call us. Okay? You have to eat vegetables, juices, not so much sweet and never neglect your health. Don't push yourself too hard.' Maria said that all and Wolfram was so amazed. Maria can be at par with Miko-san and his Hahaue. The three are so loving and so beautiful.

'T-Thank you so much Grand Duc-'

'Stop! Call me 'mama' from now on!'

'EH?' Wolfram glance at Adam who have his mouth hidden by his right hand and turns around. Wolfram's brow's crease in confusion and looks again at the Grand Duchess.

'But-'

'No! you have to call me 'mama' from now on!'

'_Nice going mom!' _Adam can't help himself, Wolfram being crushed by his mother looks so adorable and so damn cute. And when his mama just asked to be called 'mama' by Wolfram he can't help but grin. So he needs to cover his mouth – and turns around. Heck! He feels so damn good!

The men especially the brothers exchanged amused, glad, smiling eyes. Trust their mother to do that. They're glad actually – its like having a new brother again they can spoil – unlike Adam who is so damn arrogant and so cocky. Wolfram for them is the personification of innocence and worldly.

'Uhm… thank you M-Ma-Mama.' Wolfram blush so much. Only Miko-san was the second woman he had ever called 'Mama' when he was then the fiancé of Yuuri. And he can't believe he is calling the Grand Duchess 'mama' when he isn't engaged or anything.

'Aww that's my baby! Adam! You better take care of Wolfie!'

'Yes Mama.' Wolfram turn around and see a serious looking Adam.

'Good luck Wolfram and always stay in touch, you can contact us every now and then. Don't let any those Eton boys get you.' Guile, Louis and Philip smiles at the Blonde.

'Wolfram take good care of yourself and I'll be seeing you soon.' Sébastian said and smiles at the Blonde who first looks confused but smiles at him.

Wolfram truly can take anyone's breath away. An Angel and a Demon.

Wolfram when smiling is like a masterpiece painting of the Masters of Arts.

'Thank you so much Grand Duke Henric, for the care and best hospitality.' Wolfram bow at the Grand Duke who smiles at him.

'Just like Maria – call me Papa from now on. You are a family now.'

'Ehhh… a-ano… right… thank you P-Pa-Papa.' Wolfram double blush. He cant believe it. The family really accepts him without being engaged. Earth people are strange… yet very warm and special… and the Grand Duke just asked him to call him Papa! He had vague memory of his father – and he felt so grateful and his heart is filled with gratitude at the Royal Families unselfishness and acceptance of him.

Wolfram stands and looks at Adam as he say his goodbye. Nolan and Gabriele grabs his hands, left to Nolie and his right to Gabie. He smiles and thanks the two again.

'Bye, see you in Holiday.' Adam said and kissed his beloved mother.

'OH Yes! I'm so happy! Don't forget to leave early for the holidays. So that you and Wolf can enjoy the free days!' Maria kissed her youngest son.

Adam kissed the women and looks at Alejandra. 'Just don't give him any gothic-like or prince-like or any fashionable clothes. I'm having a hard time to ward off bystanders – now whole Eton if they see him!'

'Hmmp! Bet you only like to see him yourself. So selfish.' Alejandra smirks at her little brother.

'Shut up.' He smiles and kissed her cheeks.

Adam salutes his father and his brothers. And talks to Sébastian.

'Before the holiday is over. You're there at NASA right? I'll email you or call you. Wolf would love to see it. He'll be thrilled.' He told his brother. He have talked to Sébastian that he will bring Wolfram at NASA before their holiday finishes. He wants Wolfram to view the whole space and NASA's discoveries, he knows the Blonde will love it.

'Sure. I can arrange it.' Sébastian said and pats his brother's shoulder.

'Bye now.'

'Good bye and until next time. Thank you again M-Mama and P-Papa.' Wolfram blush so much as he said that and hurriedly turn around.

The men hide their smiles and grins and the women cant help but giggle.

Henric and Maria feel so much blessed. To hear Mama and Papa from a shy and darling Demon Prince.

'Bye Prince Nolan, Prince Gabriele.' Wolfram said once more and bow politely to the two Prince who bows in return.

'Bye imps.' Adam rubs the two imps head and got a glare from Gabriele and a tongue sticking out to Nolan.

'Brats.'

'Pervert uncle'

He smirks and raised his eyebrow.

'Oh-hoooo still cheeky huh. But I'll have Wolf all by myself.'

'WAHHHHHH!' Nolan scream and Adam then got a thwack from behind.

'OUCH!' he turns around and saw a glaring Angelic Demon.

'Dammit Adam! Stop acting so childish!'

Gabriele and Nolan stick both of their tongues out.

'BEHHHHH!'

'Brats.'

'Bye now…' Wolfram smiles and waves.

'Angel! When you return I'll take Adam's place!'

'Princess when you return marry me!'

Wolfram blush so much and slap his face with his hand, while shaking his head. Adam chuckles and so are the men and women. And he saw some bystanders and passengers looks at him and blush and smiles at the same time.

And the Royal Family looks as the two enters the terminal and out of their sight. The whole family then gain another member to their growing family… a very reluctant yet beautiful and shy Demon Prince.

The men are having their bets again – this time, time limit: CHRISTMAS. How much Adam's progress with his relationship with the Demon Prince.

.

* * *

.

**First Class. British Airways. BA's Boeing 747**

.

'Adam… what's a Christmas?' Wolfram asked as they made their way on their seats.

'Oh that… hehhhh I think with your love for sweets you're gonna like it.'

'Hump! Stop saying that! So what if I like sweets! Nothing wrong with that.'

'Yeah, not if you're a girl or a teenager.' He said grimacing, he doesn't like any sweets. It truly made his stomach turn and head aches.

'You're such a jerk!'

'Yeah yeah! Whatever. Geez, Christmas is-'

'Excuse me sir. Do you need anything else?' a very pretty stewardess asks them – Adam raised his brow. The heck! They haven't even settle in yet and now all the women stewardess are looking at Wolfram and some to him.

'No thanks. Oh wait, one café noir and café au lait.' The stewardess nods and smiles at them and hurriedly went to prepare the coffee.

'Why did you asked for coffee?' Wolfram asked. The inside of the aeroplane is very much different from that he had board with Yuuri and the others. This one looks so sophisticated, and expensive. There are 14 private "demi-cabins" with 1.98m beds, in-seat power for laptops, personal phones, and entertainment facilities. And only a few passenger's are in their seats. It truly looks so expensive and so different.

'I haven't had a decent breakfast and so are you. We can eat at Browns Restaurant & Bar at Windsor, before going to Eton. And we have to drop some of our luggage at the apartment and buy some stuff first.'

'Apartment?'

'Oh. Didn't pops told you?' Wolfram shook his head. What apartment?

'Pops bought me an apartment in Windsor, its a town in southern England, on the Thames River, opposite Eton. There are times when we have a holiday and I prefer to stay at England. Families sometimes have business and went to cruises. And sometimes, I have to prepare for exams. So he bought a unit at Windsor.'

'Hmmm…'

'Yep and pops already called someone there so that the other room is clean and prepared for your use.'

'I will stay there too?'

'Well yes. Though it's not that big, it has two rooms and a kitchen, bath and a small living room. But its location is perfect – its on the last floor and I have all the rooftop all by myself.'

'I see.'

'Yep and your supply of clothes from Aia will be delivered there. Your uniform at Eton will be at our dorm room.'

'So what's Christmas?' Wolfram asked again. Adam chuckles that earned him a glare.

'Excuse me sirs. Here are your café noir and café au lait and a Cheese Croissant too, compliments of the plane.' The female stewardess smiles – giving her best and pretty smiles at Wolfram. The Demon Prince nods and smiles back which made the stewardess blush.

_Bloody hell…_

'Wow, will you look at that? They add Cheese Croissant.' He shook his head and arrange the café au lait and croissant to Wolfram's space.

When he takes a sip of his coffee he answers Wolfram.

'Christmas is the annual Christian festival celebrating Christ's birth, held on December 25th.'

'Who's Christ? Is he Royalty?' he almost laugh at his coffee. Wolfram is so damn cute.

'Okay… Christ is the title, also treated as a name, given to Jesus of Nazareth. And to answer your next question Jesus is the central figure of the Christian religion.' He supplied when he see the confusion on those beautiful eyes.

'Who is he?'

'Hmmm I think you can refer him like hmmm… Shinou.'

'Ohhh! I see! Is he powerful too and a prankster? A whimsical, egoistical, playful, mischievous, full of mirth kind of a King?'

This time, Adam really spewed on his coffee.

'What?'

'You heard me.'

'I-I heard you alright. What I'm trying to ask is – what do you mean by that description? Shinou Heika was like that?'

'Still is. That Oh so Great King! Hump!' Wolfram cross his arms and looks at him. Sure, Shinou helps him and all but that doesn't change the fact his been played by too many pranks and been possessed so many times by the King.

'Okay – you lost me there. Kindly explain that Velvet.' Adam said and got a glare from Wolfram.

Wolfram sighs. No matter what he says or do – Adam wouldn't let go of that nickname, just like Nolan and Gabriele.

'Like I told you, Shinou Heika's spirit is still present on Shin Makoku. The best explanation of that is – he really didn't die or his cause of death weren't because he was ill or died in battle. He gave his soul to the Daikenja. So apparently, he can still be seen and his soul still wanders and is guiding Shin Makoku. His present at the Shinou Temple, you can see his regal and full form but outside the temple, his… tiny.' He cant help but sweat drops at that. Remembering the whimsical Great One on the Daikenja's shoulder much to Murata's chagrin.

'But why do you say those adjectives? Very unlikely to a King?' Before Wolfram can answer, the announcement that the plane will take off was announced and the stewardess check all of their seat belts.

The flight attendant then showed the safety procedure and after a few minutes, they are on the air.

'So?' Adam asked again when he felt their on the air now.

'Hump! Unlikely to some King but fitting only to him! Well he is like that! He keeps on playing pranks on us, especially me!' Wolfram's brow furrow and Adam raised his eyebrow. Wolfram looks royally pissed, so he wonders and is so curious what this Shinou Heika did to him.

'Why? What did Shinou Heika did?'

'Hump! He's so whimsical, even today Murata is babysitting the Great One. Hump! Add that too – Murata and Shinou loves to play pranks. Their target will always be me and Yuuri!'

Adam shift uncomfortably on his seats. He doesn't like Wolfram mentioning this Yuuri. But then again, he wants to find out more. He sighs. Curiosity truly kills that cat that have nine lives and sometimes hurt itself in the process.

'What pranks?' With that Wolfram blush so much. And shuts his mouth. No matter what – the only memory he has is being possess by Shinou with the Dry Wind incident. And yes, he have kept his mouth shut about this… been his SECRET – it is indeed Shinou possessed him but Shinou didn't block his consciousness. He was so much awake and have a view and 'feel' when Shinou force Yuuri's lips. So he was the one who felt those soft, firm lips.

Adam glares at Wolfram when the latter become silent and he can see the blush and embarrassment on his face.

_DAMN! Stop blushing like that!_

'Wolfram?' Adam asked.

Wolfram shook his head.

'Uhm… he will make so many things happen. There's this case of the secret ultimate weapon – that we all taught was so majestic and powerful and scary – terns out to be an invention by Erhard Wincott modeled from the Original Daikenja…'

And then Wolfram told him stories concerning about Shinou and Shin Makoku and with that Adam really thought – yep – there's no way in hell Shinou is like the Jesus of the Christians.

Minutes and so on, Adam cant help but noticed how much Wolfram regard Shin Makoku, how he is willing to protect, sacrifice and give his life in service for Shin Makoku and the Maou.

But to have left that place… he can think of only two reasons: Pain… Unbearable and Shibuya Yuuri – The Maou.

How much damage did this Yuuri made to Wolfram?

How much hurt?

How much pain?

He knows – that there are lots more things, events, and scenarios he didn't know about – but one thing is for sure – Yuuri have hurt Wolfram to the point that is irreparable.

He sighs as he looks at the glorious Angelic Demon before him.

He may be old in terms of age – but still so young…

Can he do it?

Can he be the one to take away the pain?

Can he be able to make Wolfram smile brightly?

Can… he make Wolfram forget this Yuuri?

But why?

It's mind boggling… this feelings…

He truly have no idea what his feeling is – its puzzling and nerve wrecking to the point that he lie awake at night and just stares at Wolfram while he sleeps. Good thing that the Blonde didn't argue with him in staying in his room – the whole Palace was full of guest from different nations and Wolfram will be a lot safer inside his room.

It's puzzling for him this growing awareness and feelings he had for the Blonde…

Is it temporary insanity?

Or is it more?

He truly had no idea – but one thing is for sure – he will stay by Wolfram's side. He will not let the Blonde cry anymore.

Wolfram have become someone so precious to him for the few months.

And only a smile can be permitted on his beautiful face…

Wolfram is like everyone's Sunshine… his sunshine. When he smiles – you feel warmth and… heaven.

.

* * *

.

**Blood Pledge Castle**

**Shin Makoku**

**.  
**

Shibuya Yuuri, the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku, leans on the desk of his study table, standing and currently listening to Jasmine… Well if you call that listening. If one must look – especially those very much familiar with him – they can easily say that Yuuri the Maou is having his usual daydreaming – or like talking to himself again. But to those who doesn't will say he is very much interested and listening to the other one who is talking to him.

He sighs.

His mind is very faraway to be precise.

Its currently occupied.

By a ravishing, gorgeous sun kissed hair and emerald green eyed Demon Prince.

He sighs again.

Where are you Wolfram?

Why did Wolfram go away?

Without telling him? At the party so many months ago – he doesn't know but he just transforms into his Maou mode. He can feel the anger, anguish and loneliness in his heart. And he was panicking – where was Wolfram? Where was his best friend?

And then most of the Maou's transformation – he will be block out – or like a second he can see and hear, the next nothing. It's been like that most of the times. There are episode in his transformation that he doesn't remember and some of it is like a flash of memories. When Murata told him that Wolfram was made the Royal Ambassador of Earth – his mind was block out. He knows the Maou took place…

All he knows when he regain consciousness again – Wolfram's Garden is no more. All those precious flowers Wolfram have grown were destroyed. He knows… it's his fault – but what is the fault? He cries so much that time – he doesn't know but his feelings that day was so hurt and so unbearable – like thousands of sharp glass hits his heart. He felt so numb and so much hurt… and he felt losing his consciousness again… and when he regain them, his inside his room.

He doesn't understand that. He doesn't understand Wolfram at all – he felt betrayed.

He is the closest to the Blonde after all. Conrart told him that Wolfram never let anyone close to him – not even his right hand man or trusted troops. They are always at bay – it's been only him who have entered 'Wolfram Zone'. Conrart explains to him that Wolfram is very distrustful towards the intention of others and that he doesn't trust so easily. But with him, every time Wolf is with him, his Angel will let his guard down.

He smiles at that… Angel.

Yes, Wolfram is the very perfect embodiment, paragon and manifestation of an Angel… in terms of everything. He is a protector, a knight, a demon, a prince – who will catch him every time he falls, the one who will give him the push when he needs the courage, the pull when he is overdoing it, who will held him back when he is being troubled, who will walk with him and value his ideas and decision… and most of all the one who will protect his work as a Maou… one who will continue the work he had done and protect the Kingdom.

Nobody knows that that's his pet name for Wolf. If Wolfram calls him 'Wimp' then for him Wolfram is his personal 'Angel.'

He doesn't want anyone to know especially Murata or the latter will think different or something again. That perverted Daikenja! He truly wonders how old truly is Murata? He often tells jokes which don't suit his age and makes so much prank and sometimes its him and Wolfram the target.

He didn't know Greta had heard him slip 'Angel...'

His Angel… but where are you?

Why did you go away?

Why did you leave me?

Why did you went away?

So far away?

He knows he can go to Earth anytime – but he cant.

He really can't.

He have tried it several times – even with Murata and Ulrike's help… but he can't go back. He doesn't understand this – he tries to control his Maryoku, he can summon his Ryuu but he can't understand why he can't go to Earth like he used to. He wants to asked Shinou but there's always a nagging voice telling him not to see the Original King.

It's like – he is being tested.

He doesn't know why… he wants to go to England, Germany or wherever Wolfram is… he wants… to see Wolf.

He had told Murata when the latter told him he was about to be the one to invoke the coronation of Wolfram, he told him he wants to go too – and he will use all his Maryoku if needed be. He will use all of it, just for him to see and talk to Wolfram again.

But Murata forbids him. He told him it had taken him a great deal of time to heal from before – and now his in his 19years of age and is taking all the serious jobs of the Maou – he need all his Maryoku and always be on guard. Murata advice him to give himself time – time to heal and maybe in that time – he can travel once again.

There's no problem with him with that. He had pass his exams in high school and he had told his parents and Shori when he was 16 that he will take the Mazoku adulthood. He knows his parents understand this. He doesn't need to go to college or anything – he had a Kingdom to run, govern and protect.

Murata too have chosen to be the Daikenja and be in Shin Makoku. This is where their life is in now. Earth is like a luxury trip for them now…

But now, no matter how much he wished and pray to travel to Earth he cant. He wants to go back… he needs to talk to Wolfram.

They have no official parting? No goodbye. No nothing.

Just a piece of paper – that wishing him to be a good king.

What the hell is that?

Wolfram truly is so selfish! He didn't even think of his feelings!

Wolfram should have talk to him first – and if he did – yes he knows… there's no way in hell he will agree to Wolf going to Earth and be its Ambassador…

Why?

Because…

He feels so incomplete without his fiery Angel.

And he knows how cold his nights have been. At first, he thought it's due to the change of the season that his room become so cold – so darn cold that his been shivering and no amount of bed sheets can stop the shivering. He even stuck so many woods at the hearth but he still felt cold.

And then… he made his way to Wolfram's… he doesn't know it or why the idea of coming to Wolfram's room is the solution. He just feel that he needs to stay near everything Wolfram possessed…

He entered the room he only once or twice entered at the past – and then he felt it.

Wolfram.

Wolfram's warmth.

Eternal warmth that his heart felt so serene… the scent of Wolfram still lingers on the air… he inhaled it and felt contentment… so content that he lay on the bed and snuggle there… and made the whole castle in a panic mode. Gunter have been looking for him, panicking of not knowing where he was, Gwendal have ordered a search party for him, all the occupants of the Castle actually were looking for him.

He didn't know that he fell asleep and only Conrart when his godfather came back from his patrol found him, waking him gently and telling him about dinner and how the whole castle is in panic. He earned an earful for that. But he told Conrart not to tell others where he had been.

Conrart made an oath and smiles at him. They just told them that he was in one of the secret rooms and been stuck there and have fallen asleep.

So, whenever he felt the cold – he will snuck out at night and go to Wolfram's room. Not even Greta knows his night routines. And he found many interesting things in there. Like books. So many books – about history, flower breeding, ancient symbols, ancient kingdoms, and so many more books and scrolls in different language.

And there's dolls, yes there are knitted dolls in there. He sweat drops while smiling imagining a teenager Gwendal making knitted dolls to a baby Wolfram. He smiles broadly – soon as someone mentions the 10 years-old Wolfram or a baby Wolfram, he immediately think of angels from religious artworks. He imagine the wings and halo will suit Wolfram very well. Yep, Wolfram will be so astounding and so beautiful with halo and angel wings. Only he can pull that off – no one else.

He remembers when Wolfram follows after him into the first water passage, his wavy golden locks are instantly drenched. The vision before him was like an angel bathing himself, but he – like him – had jumped in with clothes on. So he looks like a painting – a beautiful Angel who bathes himself in the Garden of Eden. Whenever he sees Wolfram bathing – he cant help but think of the Blonde as a Masterpiece, he believes that if those famous Italian Masters have seen Wolfram – they will weep with joy and praise every Gods for the moment of seeing the Demon Prince..

And he smiles when he remembers seeing all that painting – heck Wolfram can make an exhibit with the many paintings he had finished.

He chuckles – so Wolfram's way of painting is Cubism. He found that out when Shori shove him books about painting – which he doesn't know why. His not interested in arts but looks into it – and was surprised seeing paintings like that of Wolfram. Not just ordinary cubism – but synthetic cubism. And he found new paintings on Wolfram's room – a form of surrealism.

The Blonde really loves to paint – that he wished he have bought Wolfram set of paintings tools and paints so that his Angel wont have to endure that smell of bearbee extract. Yeah, next time he went to Earth – he will buy a set of oil, water and acrylics paints and give it to Wolf.

Next time, when he can go to Earth – he will visit him in England. He just wished that his Angel will not have a hard time on Earth. Especially in a foreign place – he doesn't know much of England but where talking about his Wolfram here. He doesn't want Wolf to be bothered by anyone – but he knows that the Blonde is strong, capable and will not let anyone bully him – heck! Wolfram was the one who can bully him!

If only Wolfram didn't go away – he was planning on taking the Blonde on a trip in Broadway. Shori told him that he and Bob will be in New York, and he asked Shori if he can tag along with Wolf – he doesn't know if Shori remembers it. He have been saving his allowance to buy tickets and he got them online. He wanted Wolfram to watch The Phantom of the Opera, a Broadway show. His gift to Wolfram because Jasmine mentions that Wolf loves to see theaters in festivals. It's a way of thanking Wolfram from everything he had done for him… And now the ticket lies at his desk at his room. Expired.

He have so many plans for him and Wolfram. He found out from Murata that the wedding in Shin Makoku differs from Earth and any traditional wedding he knew. Here, it's the best man who will give away the groom to the bride – and he was planning to make Wolfram his best man.

Why?

Because Wolfram is his best friend.

Conrart is his Godfather and Murata is the one who will conduct the ceremony. He had planned to tell that to Wolfram after the engagement. And he plans Wolfram to be the godfather of his future children. He knows Wolfram will be delighted by that. Jasmine is his best friend too.

He sighs.

Jasmine.

He smiles at the thought. Jasmine is like and not like Wolfram at the same time. Jasmine is brave, intelligent, sure of herself, proud and likeable – but he knows how hard the Lady is trying to please him – like learning baseball and all. With Wolfram – his Angel is so damn honest of hating to play baseball – but he bet all his money that if Wolfram decided to play baseball – they can win the Nationals. The Brat have the keenest eyesight, speed, agility, and form. And he is so damn good at batting and throwing the ball. He once asked Wolfram to play with him – Conrart was away and he wants Wolfram to know a little about baseball.

The Brat made his jaw dropped with the simple, elegant yet precise movement of his style when he throws the ball and made him strike out. He was so happy and told Wolfram his so amazing and the brat 'humps' telling him its easy – just like throwing fireballs at his enemy. He sweat drops and remembers – the Blonde is right. If you cant throw with that speed and agility – how can you finish off an enemy. So Wolfram is like throwing fireballs at him – with an incredible speed. And then batting – he was sure the brat will be an amateur in that area – but hell no!

Wolfram beats him. His arm ache so much because he was giving his all and Wolfram again only 'humps'.

'_Hump! Look Wimp! If I cant so much as bat as you calls it and hit that ball – how the hell can I fight enemies, dock at arrowheads and ward off enemies! Hump! You're such a Wimp not to know that!'_

He smiles and laugh at that.

Yeah! How can he be stupid?

Batting will be so simple like a child's play to Wolf and for him any fast balls he throw is like seeing a slow motion only. He chuckles – he so wants Wolfram to join his team in Japan. But then again Wolfram may cause mayhem in his team. He sighs. If only he isn't that beautiful… but then again – he cant imagine Wolfram without those sun kissed hair, Emerald Green eyes of Fire and soft sweet pink Sakura lips…

He touched his lips… yes, he knows how soft and how alluring those lips are… he had a taste of them… sure, Wolfram was possessed by Shinou – but the fact is – that is Wolfram's lips and Wolfram's warmth…

He so remembers it like it was yesterday when those lips close in to him – he can't help but stared at them… Sakura… just like a Sakura yet to bloom… and so soft… he had kissed Jasmine but even Jasmine's lips will pale in comparison with Wolfram's softness and scent.

The hell? Why does Wolfram have that scent? His a soldier but sweaty or not – newly bathe or not – he always had that sweet fragrance… scent like in Japan where everything will be in bloom… of spring… a mixture of the Japanese Wisteria… of Sakura blossoms… of the river… of a flower yet to bloom. Wolfram's scent is none like other. It's like – only Wolfram… exclusively Wolfram… uniquely Wolfram's…

He can never make a mistake with Wolfram's scent – even he will be blindfolded or his eyes will be taken away from him – he can say and will know it its Wolfram's or not. Only Wolfram have that scent and no other..

His best friend… but where is he now?

Why can't he see him?

Why did he say that to Murata?

Why did he burn the flowers?

Why did he go away?

Why?

He really don't know – and the Maou wouldn't say anything either or rather he had not been in the Maou mode since that day…

The Maou. It's true, for the pass months – and almost a year will finished he doesn't transforms into the Maou anymore. No angry black slits, and long hair as they describes him. He wonders too… but he can summon his water Ryuu without being in the Maou mode.

He was conscious when the Maou demands to Murata where was Wolfram. And when the Maou said: _'Wolfram belongs to us.'_

He believes that too – because Wolfram is part of the family right? He said so himself, when Wolf was trying to be formal to him after the duel at the Bielefeld Lands.

But what he doesn't understand was what the Maou late said: _'Wolfram von Bielefeld belongs to me.'_

Why did that Maou said that in a possessive way? Sometimes he doesn't understand the other one living inside of him. Wolfram told him before that maybe the Maou was something from his Ancient Past… or some dark and quiet spirit within him. He told Wolf that maybe so.

And after that – the Maou no longer even talk to him in his conscious and unconscious state. It's like the Maou is mad… or angered by something. He can feel the anger in his heart – but he doesn't understand this…

Also… the anger and indifference of others towards him since that day… everyone keeps on avoiding the matter of Wolfram. Like everyone was blaming him…

He knows that because of the glares Gwendal constantly throw him, this is a different glare from before. Like his at fault or he had hurt his baby brother… And Conrart's sighs or sadness in his eyes. Conrart was always smiling but he can see pain in them and sadness – like he feels so lost. Or Greta's tears and he knows she had been crying in her sleep and not because of her Hahaue… she will whisper Wolf's name. Even the maids are so giving him glares and not the usual cheery moods. Cheri was out – all of the time. Gunter, the usual bubbly and full of happiness and will always shouts: 'Heikkaaa!' is not there anymore. It's like without Wolfram, Gunter had lost his competition. And maybe because Jasmine is his fiancé already. Gisela most of the times have been giving him that 'sergeant' look. Anissina will snorts of the time especially on dinner and she never asked him anymore to be the test on her experiments… Even Shori have lectured him about hurting people – or that chastising about decision making, about being sensitive to the feelings of others, about learning to understand your friends more. That he doesn't understand, even Murata is not his usual self or more like all those cryptic words are getting obscure.

But why?

What have he done?

Was Wolfram mad at him with Jasmine? But… Wolfram accepted the renouncement of engagement and he too was happy – told everyone that he was happy that his two best friends are together…

Why did his Angel went away?

'YUURI! Are you listening to me?' he was startled. CRAP! Jasmine was talking the whole while – and he looks at her. She looks like a little like Wolfram but not so like Wolfram. same color of eyes – but not same fire… same emotions in them. Jasmine have a pale green – like a leaf… while Wolfram is like an Emerald… shiny, full of life, vibrant and fiery… And their hair. Jasmine have the same blonde hair – but he doesn't know why only Wolfram have that kind of hair… like they are crowning the Prince… soft and his hair is very much like the sun. He knows how alive – or how soft and beautiful they are.

He knows cause its been one of his hobby – when Wolfram is asleep… he will tuck some of the Blonde's hair in those pretty ears and he will gently caress them in between his fingers. They're really soft – unlike his…

'YUURI!'

'EH? Nani? Ah! Gome! What is it?'

'Why aren't you listening to me?'

'Sorry. I have so many things in my mind.' _That is true._

'WHAT? You mean they are more important then me?'

'Well… kinda…' _That is also true._

'WHAT? Are you cheating me?'

'Huh? No. Of course not. Why should I?' _If you consider thinking about your ex-fiancé cheating then that of course is a lie. He is thinking of his Angel – so yeah he is cheating._

He smiles at Jasmine and then she was talking again… and his mind wanders again… 'cheater' he smiles at that.

Oh, how he missed that word from the blonde. It's like His usual habit – sometimes, he just wants the blonde to screech and say those words that he will make sure he will talk to some maids and within the vicinity of Wolfram's eyes. And then the words 'YOU CHEATER!' he can't help it – Wolfram when angry is so damn cute. And he truly wants to hear those 'humps' of his. It's so damn cute and adorable!

Why? Can you believe a 84 something years old guy can do that? So he likes to tease Wolfram in his own way… he likes to tease his Angel in his own way… well except when he can see flames on those dainty fingers.

'Yuuri… why am I always seating at that chair?'

'Huh?' he stared at Jasmine.

'Why am I seating there? You always pull that chair? Why cant I seat beside you?' Jasmine asked, looking quite pissed and about to cry. Sheesh… this is the one he doesn't like – crying and teary girls.

'Well… eto…. Because… that's Wolf's place.'

'WHAT?'

'Yeah, I mean, he grew up here didn't he? And that's always been his place. So no other can seat there but Wolfram.' he said that.

'B-But! I am your fiancé!'

'Yes I know.'

'Why am I not there beside you? I should be the one seating there not Wolfram!'

'Oi! Don't say that. That's always been Wolfram's place fiancé or not. I will not allow anybody to seat there.' He said in a firm voice.

_Fiancé or not – Lady or not – he cant let anybody seat there. For him, that's only Wolfram's place. Sure, his not in Shin Makoku anymore but that doesn't mean Wolfram's chair will be seated by anyone. No matter who – only Wolfram can seat there._

Jasmine grew quite and went a little nearer him. She touched his arms… and caress it.

'Yuuri… why didn't you slap me?'

'Huh?' _Again – what's with the weird questions today? Is it some kind of day where one must asked weird questions?_

'Slap. You should slap me – that's the traditional fiancé proposal.'

'Oh. Look Jasmine, I cant slap you-'

'WHY?' Yuuri close his eyes – Jasmine's screeching is making his ears hurt.

'Because you're a girl. I cant slap you-'

'Why Wolfram then?'

'What's with you? Always bringing Wolfram up?' his getting a little irritated by the way Jasmine says Wolfram's name.

'Just answer me!'

'That's an accident. I didn't know that slapping the left cheek is a proposal.'

'But you should slap me!'

'Look Jasmine – we're engaged now. You're my girlfriend – what more do you want? Slap you? That's horrible. I cant do that.'

'But I'm saying you should slap me! Are you that dense? That's a proposal!' Jasmine screams.

'LOOK! If you want to be slap then find someone else to slap you!'

Jasmine gasped.

Yuuri too was stunned – he was too stunned.

Did he just shout?

Did he just say that?

He sighs.

'Sorry. Look I'm tired, can you please leave? I have to finish so many documents and I don't want Gwendal and Gunter to kill me.' he said and turn around and seats on his chair. At that point a knock was heard.

'Heika?' Gunter's voice.

'Come in please.'

Jasmine looks at the two men now talking and then Gwendal emerge too and went inside, she excuse herself and was only given a nod.

She close the door and clench her fist.

_No! whatever happens you will be mine! My plan will still work! Nothing can ever change that! You're mine!_

_._

* * *

.

'Heika.'

'Conrad, it's Yuuri. Y-U-U-R-I.' Yuuri smiles at his godfather. Yuuri was amazed seeing Conrart nowadays with a warm smile. Wait – he does smile often and when he first met him – but Conrart's smile nowadays is different. He doesn't know, but it really is different.

'Where are you going?'

'Oh. Hehe. I'll just stroll around, you know after the week of chaos and the festivities I would like a peace and quiet time.'

Conrart smiles and accompany the Maou. They walk the long corridor. Conrart knew their destination but still kept his silence.

Well the annual contest is already finished. It was a blast, many humans and Mazoku's have enjoyed the event.

Many children smiles brightly and parents when they announced that the new build school for boys and girls are finished. The school is beside the baseball field, that's his and Wolfram's idea. He told Wolf that he wants to build schools for little kids – for all – humans, half-Mazoku and Mazoku's alike – so that they can be friends at start and build a relationship. Wolf agreed and told him to place the school near the baseball field – he ask why – and what Wolf told him, truly made him feel so glad that Wolf is the one beside him.

'_W-well, I think they will enjoy more of the school and build trust to each other seeing the baseball fields nearby. They can build their teams and groups. They can enjoy each moment or after school, they can play there.'_

Wolf was embarrassed when he explains that to him. But he truly is grateful for that. And the school will be govern by Nicola. She is so good at dealing with children and some other mothers too. So that they can build a good relationship.

Also, they have announce having build a nearby hospital. A small clinic for those who needs tending too. They announce it when Gisela informs them that ten new healers have passed the qualifications and is able to heal. They needed that. Especially the citizen of Shin Makoku.

He sighs sadly. 'Wolf… wish you're here…' Its true.

Yuuri so much missed Wolfram. He still cant go to Earth, whereas Shori can. Its unbelievable – even the three of them the water wont let him travel.

Gunter told him, maybe he have used so much Maryoku and is in the process of healing. Gisela on the other hand cant explain it either.

The ten Nobles are present at the event, and the most proud was Waltorana when the announcement of Murata that Wolfram is now the official Royal Ambassador of Shin Makoku and Earth. Many Nobles are proud and have made the event another terms of celebrating Wolfram's accession of the position.

Murata explains to them the duties and responsibilities of the Royal Ambassador and when the Nobles heard that – they are awe and truly impress of Wolfram. Lady Cheri was so proud and have been receiving thanks and well wishes for her son. Wolfram's duty truly is not a child's play. When he have read it – he was stunned, but he doesn't understand some and when Murata and Shori have explains it – he and the others almost dropped their jaw at Wolfram's duties. It's even harder and more taxing than the duty of a King.

They all feel proud to have Wolfram taken the task and the others are also impressed when Murata told them that Wolfram now can speak Earth's language and is now enrolled in one of Earth's prestigious school for boys.

The Annual event contest, ended as Gwendal the winner. He shook his head. Well, really now – nobody can beat that. When Murata explains to him what Wolfram told him about Gwendal he sweats a lot and remind himself not to anger the Demon Administrator anymore.

The contest was exciting. Gwendal first battled Adalbert – who lost. Yep, even muscle man can never beat the famous Beast of Shin Makoku. Next, Conrart and Alford – Alford lost this one. No matter how good he become – he can never match The Lion of Lütenberg. Next was Gunter and Shori. Shori lost – well its no wonder his not that good in swordsmanship and even his Maryoku is powerful – Gunter's wind are a wild tempest and truly his jaw dropped. Gunter was magnificent and many fans almost crash him. Next was him and Murata. He had a hard time there – and yep – sadly he lost. He cant believe it – how can Murata be that good? Then he remembers – that's his fighting an old man in a teenager's body. Yep! And Murata told him that he had a special training with a very beautiful Angel that earn the Sage a glare from him.

No one calls his Wolfram Angel except him!

… _WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! Hold on for a second._

Did his train of thoughts just went there? And said that?

The hell he's calling Wolfram his? That's impossible and truly weird!

He shook his head and heard Conrart chuckles. Yeah, he knows what Conrart is thinking – his having his talking, dreaming and thinking moment again.

'Argh!' he stops suddenly and almost collided with Conrart.

'Yuuri?'

'SHHHH!' he drags Conrart and hides in one of the pillar. He just saw a frisky dress and a flowing blonde hair. He hides and when the creature went the other way he sighs in relief.

'Yuuri, are you hiding from Lady Jasmine?' Conrart asked, raising his brow.

'Ahh… hehehe… I just want to be alone. Please Conrad, I'll be fine. I just want to go to the garden.'

Conrart looks at his godson. He knows that Yuuri isn't referring to Cheri's garden but the other garden.

'Okay Yuuri. But I will be in the vicinity. I can leave you alone in your thoughts but I am within your hearing aide.'

'Okay. Thanks so much Conrad.'

Conrart sighs. He really doesn't understand Yuuri's thoughts.

.

* * *

.

The Garden looks so beautiful… raw of different flowers sway with the gentle wind. Beautiful fireflies tenderly lands on the flowers. It's the Night of the Blooming Flowers… the moon looks so beautiful and big… stars are everywhere – like the whole galaxy or nebula is within his reach…

The flowers of Secret Gwendal, Cecile's Red Sigh, Conrad Stands Upon the Earth… and Beautiful Wolfram sways gently. Their blossom fills the air. He smiles sadly… Filled with Yuri's Naiveté is not on the Garden. This one is Lady Cheri's own creation before Wolfram went away and they were planning on putting them on this Garden… only it wasn't so. The chance to put the flower here didn't happen.

Yuuri sighs and leans on the brick single column. He smiles and looks up… Wolfram knows so many things about the stars here in Shin Makoku and explains to him, that some of their ancestors are name after the stars. He too told Wolf about Earth's stars… name after Gods, Goddesses, Legends, Heroes, Zodiacs and Symbols too. He should have bought Wolfram a book about it.

'Wolf… where are you now?'

A gust of wind suddenly makes its way. Some petals lands on the barren space of dirt… his place… here should be _Yuuri's Promise_.

He close his eyes…

'Why Wolf?'

He don't understand why did Wolfram burn the flowers he created… for him…

He twirl the single flower in his hands… carefully raised it and inhaled its unique and heart-stopping fragrance… Beautiful Wolfram. His personal favorite. Among all the flowers… Beautiful Wolfram is his special favorite.

No one knows it but he finds the flower so beautiful and unique… so warm to look at and it truly is beautiful… just like the Prince name after it.

He miss him.

He truly miss Wolfram so much, that his heart will sometimes will just twitch when someone mentions his name.

Or when he happen to remember an event or a memory…

Or when he went walks in the hallway – where Wolf will run towards him – calling him 'Wimp!'

Wimp.

No one is calling him Wimp anymore. No one…

He cant believe a day will come where he will miss that word.

'Wolf… I'm still a Wimp… so why did you go away?'

He knows his been neglecting Jasmine – but he wants Wolfram. It's like Wolfram's existence is far more substantial than anyone.

He doesn't understand this…

What is his feelings?

Why is he having this feelings?

Why does he felt so shattered… so incomplete… so useless… so numb?

He really doesn't understand why Wolfram went away…

Why have his Angel flew far away… away from him…

'_Wolf… please come back… I don't understand this feelings and why I feel so much hurt and felt so betrayed… but I need you here…'_

.

* * *

.

**Unit 1305.**

**Windsor, its a town in southern England, on the Thames River, opposite Eton.**

**.**

'Wolf, come here.' Adam motions the chair beside the window.

Wolfram approach Adam, not before gazing at the room… and Adam told him it's a small place. Hump! It's size – double his room in Blood Pledge that is. But he likes the location, near the parks, rivers, dines and it's a very beautiful and artistic village.

Wolfram seats at the chair. Adam put in front of him books. He raised his brow while eyeing them curiously.

'What's this?'

'For you.' Adam said as he seats the opposite chair and starts reading documents. It's what he and Wolf needs to buy for the next term – he still have time and its going to be easy to buy all the materials they need.

'Huh?' Wolfram then one by one look into the book. He gasped and smiles.

Adam too smiles without looking at the blonde.

'T-this are art books! And novels! And Maps?'

'Yeah. I think it should be easy for you to understand some cultures and things here when reading maps and novels like Da Vinci Code, Lost Symbol, and Travel guide maps.'

'Oh! This are beautiful Art Books!' Wolfram then gasped when he saw paintings and sculptures of famous Italian Masters such as Leonardo da Vinci, Michelangelo Buonarroti, Raffaello Sanzio, Alessandro di Mariano Filipepi or famous with the name Botticelli, and a book about the Musée du Louvre.

'Thank you Adam!' he smiles, Adam can be such a jerk and a pervert but his so nice.

'Thank you? Why are you thanking me?' Adam lowers the papers and looks confused at Wolfram.

'W-Why? B-because you gave me this?'

'Gave you? Who said I gave you those?'

'Eh?'

'Those are not gifts Velvet. You're gonna pay me for all of those.'

'EHHHH?'

'Yeah.' Adam smiles wickedly.

'B-but… I cant use the money Shori gave me! That's all for Eton and all these books are expensive!' Wolfram said – he knows how expensive they are – he sees the price and they are not cheap. Even he is the Demon Prince – here he relies his financial to what Shori and Bob will deposit on his account. And he cant just touch them carelessly. He needs to save – who knows what Eton will ask for him?

'Oh Velvet, I'm not saying you're gonna pay me with money.'

'THEN WHAT?' Wolfram is getting so pissed. He really wants to turn Adam to ashes! He wants the books! He really does!

'Your body.' Adam said in a sexy, seductive and full of tease voice.

'WHAT?'

'Yeah.'

'What the hell do you mean by that? You pervert!' Wolfram clench his fist tightly, his hand inching to burn Adam.

'You heard me. Your payment is your body. And why do you call me pervert?' Adam raised his brow, lips grinning so evilly.

'WHY? You demand payment with my body!'

'Yeah. It's perfectly normal... So go to the kitchen and cook.'

'E-EHHH?' he was dumbfounded. What? He arrogantly stand and glare at Adam.

'Yes. I need you body to cook. I mean, let's not waste trip to a dine in. Cook... or are you thinking of something else?' he eyed the blushing Demon Prince. Wolfram looks so damn adorable with those big emerald green eyes in confusion.

'Hey - I said go and cook. There's the kitchen.' he points the kitchen.

'B-But…'

'Oh don't tell me the great Demon Prince doesn't know how to cook? I do believe you know how to use the kitchen's tools.' Adam asked raising his perfectly arch brow – in a challenge.

Wolfram glares at Adam and clenched his fist so tight.

'So, what are you standing there for? Shoo – shoo. There's the kitchen. I think the butler put some stock there.' Adam waves his hand shooing Wolfram and raising the papers again to read. To hide his merriment. Actually he knows the butler had stocked his fridge with foods days ago. And the idea just came to him. He wants to eat Wolf's cooking and this is a fun way to pass the time. And besides, Wolfram should learn how to cook, in holidays or weeks or days they don't have classes, they'll stay here. So Wolf should learn how to cook.

'Oh, by the way Velvet. Here. Wear this.' Adam throws the paper bag which Wolfram easily catch.

'What's this?'

'Your apron.'

Wolfram opens the bag and-

'ADAM! YOU FUCKING IDIOT! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?'

Adam sighs and lowers the papers again and looks at the Blonde who is holding the pink, frilly apron.

'That's an apron sweetheart.'

'I know this is an apron! Why the hell its pink and frilly? And you tell me this is mine?'

'Well yeah… I mean, that's the only available apron at the store so stop the fuss. No one is looking except me. So cook. I'm getting hungry.' Adam reads his papers again.

Hmmm… he needs new books on A-Level Law, A-Level Sociology, A-Level Business Studies… hmmm quite plenty and he looks into Wolfram's papers. Same as him. They can buy those on stores near Eton… and

.

.

.

.

.

.

BANG!

BAM!

'Ouch!'

'Kyaaaa!'

Adam close his eyes. He doesn't need to turn around… he can smell it… burnt – whatever that is burning. He looks up.

Yep – it's a good thing he block the sprinklers.

He slowly turns around and a black smoke appears on the stove. And Wolfram looks so cute – yeah – no matter how pathetic he is looking, with those disheveled hair, clothes and is that a powder or white flour on Wolfram's nose? – Velvet looks so damn appetizing.

He sighs… and stands.

'We still have… lots more to work on.'

And Adam starts teaching Wolfram how to use the utensils and machines on the kitchen and how to cook a decent meal.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**If you think Yuuri's personality here is out of character – please remember that he is 19years old here. Not the usual goofy happy go lucky guy, though he still have that traits because of the people around him being his support and the one helping him.**

**In every one of us – we experience a sudden change in our lives, perspective and beliefs… when we encounter that hurt, that feeling of depression and that feeling of lost – we grow up suddenly and begun to mature… thus also why Wolfram have that written to his Hahaue. Future chapters will be more detailed about it (I hope * sweat drops * ' )**

**.**

**Graphology** - the study of handwriting, for example, as used to infer a person's character.

A scientific system of identifying and assessing the character and personality of an individual through a detailed study of handwriting. The techniques used are based on a well-defined, standardized method of (1) identifying strokes; (2) relating these strokes to specific personality traits; and (3) evaluating the relative strength of the interrelated traits.

_(We all have several different flavors of handwriting, depending on how hurried we are, how irritated, how flirtatious, how interested or disinterested we are in the subject we're writing about. But it's still essentially quite predictably similar, even within the parameters of all your personal variations. It's something like your hair: Even after tossing and turning all night in bed, with your hair a mess in the morning, that person is still fairly recognizably you.)_

**Findel Airport** is the main airport in Luxembourg.

**Windsor ** is a suburban town in the Royal Borough of Windsor and Maidenhead in Berkshire, England. It is best known as the site of Windsor Castle. The town is situated 21 miles (34 km) west of Charing Cross. It is immediately south of the River Thames, which forms its boundary with Eton.

**Broadway theatre**, commonly called simply Broadway, refers to theatrical performances presented in one of the 40 large professional theaters with 500 seats or more located in the Theatre District, New York (plus one theatre in Lincoln Center) in Manhattan, New York City.

**THIS IS MY PERSONAL FAVORITE:** **The Phantom of the Opera** is a musical by Andrew Lloyd Webber, based on the French novel Le Fantôme de l'Opéra by Gaston Leroux. The music was composed by Andrew Lloyd Webber, with lyrics by Charles Hart and additional lyrics by Richard Stilgoe. The musical focuses on a beautiful soprano, Christine Daaé, who becomes the obsession of a mysterious, disfigured musical genius known as "The Phantom of the Opera".  
Phantom is the second longest-running West End musical in history and the longest-running Broadway musical. According to its official website, it is the most successful entertainment project in history, grossing more than US$5 billion worldwide by 2007.

**British Airways plc** is the national flag carrier of the United Kingdom. The airline, headquartered in Waterside, Harmondsworth, in the London Borough of Hillingdon, is the largest airline in the United Kingdom based on fleet size, international flights and international destinations. Its main hubs are London Heathrow Airport and London Gatwick Airport.

**FIRST **is the long haul first class product on British Airways and is offered only on **BA's Boeing 747 and Boeing 777 aircraft. **

**THANK YOU! please take care all of you and have a wonderful day ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

* Disclaimer: I do not own any of the **characters of Kyou Kara Maou.**

All rights belong solely to the creator, Tomo Takabayashi (writer/ author) and Temari Matsumoto (mangaka) and Studio Deen (anime and OVA producer/ production).

And neither do I make any money from this story.

* Disclaimer: I do not own any **Spells/ Magical objects** from the book Harry Potter.

All rights belong solely to the writer J.K. Rowling.

And neither do I make any money from this story.

* Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction.

**Any resemblance to any real people (living, dead, or stolen by fairies), or to any real animals, gods, witches, countries, and events (magical or otherwise) is just blind luck, or so I hope.**

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 10.**

**.**

* * *

The Shin Makoku Seal

.

.

_The Lord Chamberlain Günter von Christ_

_Is commanded by_

_The 26__th__ Demon Queen of Shin Makoku to invite_

_.  
_

**His Excellency Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld,**

_3__rd__ son of the 26__th__ Demon Queen,_

_The Royal Ambassador of Shin Makoku and Earth,_

_Noble Demon Prince of the House of the Bielefeld_

_._

_.  
_

To the Marriage of

**His Majesty The 27****th**** Maou of Shin Makoku, Shibuya Yuuri**

With

**The Lady Jasmine Naomi Schiffer**

.

.**  
**

_To be Held At the Grand Hall of Blood Pledge Castle_

_.  
_

On the afternoon of the

Blue Day, 29th of the Blod Monath at the Year of the Soukoku

.

.

* * *

The Shin Makoku Seal

.

.

_The Lord Chamberlain Günter von Christ_

_Request your Honor and Presence,_

_.  
_

**His Excellency Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld,**

_3__rd__ son of the 26__th__ Demon Queen,_

_The Royal Ambassador of Shin Makoku and Earth,_

_Noble Demon Prince of the House of the Bielefeld_

_._

_.  
_

To the 16th Birthday Celebration

of

**Her Royal Highness,**

**Princess Greta Von Bielfeld Shibuya,**

.

.**  
**

Daughter of

**His Majesty Shibuya Yuuri **

And

**His Excellency Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld**

.

.**  
**

_To be Held At the Grand Hall of Blood Pledge Castle_

On the

Indigo Day, 17th of the Weod Monath at the Year of the Soukoku

.

.

* * *

**Eton College**

**. **

Adam stared at it – hard.

The family picture and two invitations on his hand.

Hmmm… so this is what that Yuuri Shibuya looks like.

Hmmm the little girl with a warm and sweet smile must be this Greta von Bielefeld Shibuya…

And then he looks at the two flower scented invitation.

The invitation of the Grand Wedding of the 27th Maou to some Lady… and the birthday invitation of Wolfram's adopted daughter.

Adam walks the cold entrance of the boarding house. He just got back from his and Wolfram's apartment.

He found the picture and invitations lying on Wolfram's room… or rather under his pillow – he made a quick _Apparition _to their apartment. The Demon Prince of Bratness forgot to bring his A-Level Classical Civilisation textbook and he was the one who can quickly get it without him driving or traveling. One of the best things being a wizard is being able to _Apparate _and _Disapparate_ anytime he wants and to the place he was familiar with.

_Apparition_ is a magical form of teleportation, through which a witch or wizard can disappear ("Disapparate") from one location and reappear ("Apparate") in another. And he can do that in the easiest way.

And when he enters Wolf's room, looking for the textbook, he found them. Well, actually he shouldn't have found it – if it weren't for the desire… the urge to smell Wolfram's scent.

Wolfram and him had been very busy – things aren't like ABC's in Eton. They really really have to work hard to earn their A Level points and they have to work and study hard for it – but Wolfram had been the worst.

The brat found out about the King's Scholar and how it works, though Shori and Bob and even his whole family can support Wolfram – he refuses to let them pay for his tuition or the half of it.

A King's Scholar is one who has passed the College Election examination and is awarded a Foundation Scholarship and admitted into a house, College, which is the oldest Eton house and comprised solely of King's Scholars.

And when we say College Election Examination – it is far the hardest examination on Earth. In Eton only 70 students are given that title. And those who can't make it will have to be in other houses.

And he and Wolfram had been the King's Scholar – one of the 70 students at the College boarding house.

He sighs looking at the picture again.

How many years has it been?

One? Two? Two and half years to be précised.

And if his mind serves him right – five years now had passed in Shin Makoku.

.

.

.

'Adam!'

'Adam!'

'Hey! ADAM!'

Adam turns around and saw his friend Leonard running. He raised his eyebrow and rolled his eyes when he saw the latter's hands full of flowers, letters, branded paper bags and were that a plushy dolls?

'What?' he laughs, while arranging his reading glasses, he wore a reading glasses at school – actually its more to hide his heterochromatic eyes, rather than reading.

Leonard looks totally out of place. Why? A strict stoic face, gray hair, pale gray eyes behind a reading glasses – the perfect Prefect holding all those – who wouldn't laugh? Ha!

'Have you seen Wolf? Damn! Why do I have to be the one to deliver all of these? You two are such spoiled brats!' Leonard spats angrily and hauled every thing he was holding to Adam.

'Well, I did told you to just throw them or refuse them.' He said nonchalantly to Leonard while looking at the 'trash'.

'THROW THEM? REFUSE THEM? Throw a Tiffany & Co. gifts! Throw Cartier! Throw Nossiter! Damiani! Gucci! Dunhill! Zenith! Montblanc! Salvatore Ferragamo! Refused keys from Rolls-Royce! Chevrolet! Chrysler! BMW! Ferrari! Among other things!'

'Wow Leon, you're good! You check every gifts! And heck – those idiots are getting bolder huh.' Adam said, impressed and looking at various car keys – cheh! Rolls-Royce. Chevrolet. Chrysler. BMW. Ferrari – indeed.

_Fuck! _

The boys at Eton are all getting out of hand!

They are now walking along the corridor of the boarding house, College.

The boarding house, _College_, is reserved for seventy King's Scholars, who attend Eton on scholarships provided by the original foundation and awarded by examination each year; they pay up to 90% of full fees, depending on their means. And that seventy boys are all Wolfram's fans, the whole students of Eton is not yet included – if he add that Wolfram's admirers are in the thousand hundreds. Don't forget to add the teachers and staff who had been enamored with Wolfram's talents, wits, and snobbish attitude.

Eton College is full of rich kids. Sure, some have brains but other choose Eton because almost all the school's pupils go on to universities, about a third of them to Oxford or Cambridge. And choosing Eton will be the right choice if you need to be known to the world.

It's like the escalator to go to famous universities and on the business world.

Leonard is the son of his father's friend, though a commoner his brain IQ is quite good. But not good enough like him and Wolfram who tops the exams. And Leonard is a half-Mazoku. Both parents are half-Mazoku.

'You may think its funny Adam but for us commoners you just don't throw that away and refuse! REFUSE? Do you want me to get fagged by those seniors!'

'Oh c'mon Leon, you may look frail and slender but you can kill them all with your deadly skills.' That is true.

Leonard may look so damn frail, like a fragile object, and having a slim body – but his deadly – a black belt not just your ordinary black belt but a yondan – a fourth degree black belt.

'Git! That is not the point! You and Wolf are so spoiled!'

'Hey! We're not the one telling those rich idiots to give us gifts! We don't need it, I don't – and so is Wolf. His far richer than me and he doesn't get impress by this.' He too receives gifts… from those who wants him to be their lover.

'So you tell me. But those idiots just keeps on hauling gifts at the Prince of Bratness!'

He laughs.

Wolfram truly is the Prince of Bratness. With that haughty 'hump', sharp-tongue, quick-witted mind, and arrogant attitude – many should be mad or reproach the Blonde – but no – that's only adding fuel to the fire.

The two of them are known as the King and Prince of Eton. For so many years the school were at peace, well mostly, with few fist fights, debates, house rivalries, verbal fights and so on – but nothing compared it when Wolfram von Bielefeld walks the gate and was introduced to the whole Eton College.

Walking so regal, so sure, like a poetic Prince on a painting – you wouldn't know that the Blonde was from another world. He looks so damn Angelic yet with his attitude he was labeled by another title. A title that makes the Demon Prince wants to fry whoever invent that.

Not just one day passed – no – make that not an hour had passed when boys were offering seats, classes, helps and all kinds of tricks just for them to be noticed by the Blonde Prince. All was met with a sharp tongue and a prideful 'hump!' that makes it worst.

Making Wolfram the 'Ice Princess' or 'Fiery Prince' of the school.

And the whole school had a case called: 'Wolfram syndrome'.

The thing is, there really is a Wolfram syndrome, it's also called DIDMOAD (Diabetes Insipidus, Diabetes Mellitus, Optic Atrophy, and Deafness), is a rare genetic disorder, causing diabetes mellitus, optic atrophy, and deafness.

And when he told that to the Demon Prince and the latter looks at him in confusion – he explains that he did make all boy's eyes blind in love, make all ears hear nothing but him when he started to say something and affect all their mind's and brain together with their central nervous system, so now the whole Eton have a Wolfram syndrome.

And he laugh so much when he told Wolf that there is no treatment for that. And the real thing – the Wolfram syndrome in Science and Medicine has really no treatment at all. His laughing cause the Demon Prince to glared at him more.

And weeks after weeks, gifts came on and on. It's a good thing he and Wolfram shared a room and have its own bathroom or the boarding school will burn into ashes.

In his first week on Eton, letters begun swarming his table and locker and outside their room.

Wolfram first thought it was a duel letter or a letter of challenge, Adam laughs so hard when his admirer saw him with a very sharp sword. Well he did brought his sword with him. For preventive measure.

He can't help but rolled on the floor laughing when the letter sender runs with his tail behind him – when Wolfram shouted for the man to appear. Who wouldn't run? With that fiery burning Emerald Green Eyes and on his dainty yet with a firm grip – a sword.

Wolfram blushed so much when he told him about the letter was a love letter not a challenge letter – but was annoyed that he went to trouble of looking for the sender – when all along its just a stupid confession. A wasted time for him – thinking it was duel.

Words begun to spread that Wolfram von Bielefeld is not one to mess with and that he hates men. Well – he doesn't hate men – his a man too – it's just that he hates being think of as a woman and be a substitute. Many tried to win him over, but many of them tasted his sharp tongue, pride and swordsmanship. It's a good thing that Eton has a Martial Arts Club – he enrolled at the club as soon as he learns from him what Martial Arts is.

Many are not impressed and still doubted his skill. Especially him being slender and so damn delicate looking – that is his words to Wolfram. But when he had bested even the master of martial arts they know him not to be messed with.

Wolfram shows them how tough he can be and how serious he is.

Many men, juniors to upperclassmen have been enamored with him. He told Wolfram maybe because he is like a breathe of fresh air. He is honest in his feelings, when he hates it – he hates it. When his angry he shows it. And he has that amazing pride and talent in arts and swordsmanship and that brain of him!

Hell! Even the parents of all the boys on Eton would want Wolfram as their son-in-law, not caring about heir – for they can easily produce an heir. The thing is – Wolfram is like a prized and exquisite treasure.

His beauty wasn't the only thing that attracted the Eton boys – his attitude. His alluring and charming side. He has it in him… Wolfram once told him that he is no beauty nor that exotic looking – there are many blonde, green eyes and that the most prized are Asian Exotic looking girls and boys – but he told the Demon Prince that that is not what attracts them the most to him.

It's like a catalyst – his beauty – his attraction to men and women were not only because of his appearance but also because of his persona. His regality, his nobility… the way he carry himself and the way he acts and speak honestly. Not to mention if all the people would know that he's far the most loyal and brave soldier – the parents or the whole monarch and other business tycoons would want him for a son. Legally adopts him and son on.

Wolfram doesn't like the attention. He despised it to the core.

He knows why.

He smiles sarcastically and shook his head – all because of some Asian idiotic moronic guy who is so prejudiced and so stupid to hurt the Demon Prince and so damn fucking insensitive who had the ball to invite his Velvet to their wedding.

How idiotic one can get?

What kind of a moronic insensitive idiot – would send a wedding invitation to your ex-fiancé?

His whole body is inching so much to punch and kicked that Maou's ass!

No wait – make that suffer the Maou from his punches and then cast a spell to forever bury that idiot in the core of that world.

'How's Wolfram doing? The term papers are about to meet its deadline.' Leonard asked him. Leonard may be a nag – more like the Mother Queen to the two of them.

Always taking care of them, always the one to stop the fire whenever Wolfram loses his temper, stops Wolfram from killing stubborn boys, the one to confiscate pictures of the Blonde being circulated, and the one to be the most to get a head ache being the Prefect and all.

But Leonard can't say 'No' to Wolfram. Leonard is weak to cute and beautiful things – and Wolfram is far more cute and beautiful.

And with one 'pleading look', 'sorry look' and 'please look' from Wolfram – Leonard will crumble and smile and melts. And he got most of the blame. Between him and Wolfram – Leonard will always – as in always will side the Demon Prince. Saying that a cute, adorable little boy like Wolfram was just being tough but scared. He rolled his eyes. Bloody hell – he wants to see Leonard in a duel with Wolfram one of this days.

'His quite busy, he even kicked me out of the room when I was composing some songs. That Brat! Kicking me out of my own room!' he angrily recalls.

Wolfram did kick him out – LITERALLY KICK HIM OUT of the room. He was composing some song for the new projects, his job is a free lance lyricist and goes by the name Schwarz.

And the Brat finding him annoying and noisy kicked his ass out and told him to compose elsewhere, not before telling him to get the book he had left at the apartment. Talk about a brat and spoiled. He shook his head and grins, at least he gets to see the fire in his eyes.

For the pass two and half years Wolfram gradually change or is it return to his original persona.

Shori Shibuya, the future and upcoming Maou of Earth told him in one of their gatherings that Wolfram was called by many names that goes by: Prince of Bratness, Selfish Loafer, Spoiled Little Lord Brat, Tsundere, incurable, have one hell of a temper, feisty and possessive Demon Prince. He knows all that traits but that – 'POSSESSIVE' – well that he doesn't know.

When they first met – well it's more like when he first saw the Sleeping Beauty he thought a Lonely Fallen Angel drops by his room.

'Hey Adam, I'll drop you here. I need to get the Abracadabra from Professor Anderson.'

''Kay. See you around.'

He walks again and now his hands are full of those idiotic gifts. He sighs. He knows Wolfram will only burn them… and its not him and Wolfram's fault – they have from day one told them – Wolfram doesn't need gifts, nor will be persuaded by it.

The hell! Wolfram is the Demon Prince and the Royal Ambassador for God's sake!

He deposited the gifts at the lost and found section. And he smiles. Maybe the others can make use of them. He doesn't want his Velvet to screech and burn the whole Eton.

And now… the invitation at hand.

Stupid bastard!

He looks at the picture again.

It's a picture of a happy family.

Yeah… a family… Wolfram looks so beautiful and bewitching – wearing his usual blue uniform and his sun kissed hair with a golden crown… a very beautiful flower that he had never seen before… with a sweet full of life smile… a smile… he rarely sees… his eyes and whole features were full of life… full of joy … full of shy love…

And the smiling little Princess… Greta.

He knows Greta…

The adopted daughter… the only person who made Wolfram crumble and cry – for the first time – he saw it.

That tears…

Those sweet precious tears…

And that time… he finally knows what his feelings were.

His feelings that he had refused to acknowledge before… it's not a dramatic realization like in some novels or movies.

His heart… that day seeing that tears… broke him… and he knows…

Finally he knows…

He is so much in love with Wolfram.

He doesn't need proof or any more signs or any more heart thumping feelings to give way to what his emotions were – its love…

He truly is in love with Wolfram

Wolfram for him is his life…

Never before had anyone in his 19 years of life affects him like Wolfram does… its like every gesture… every smile… every breathe… every met of their eyes… his heart will fall more in love… more and more… each day.

That day… that day he admits it… he vows to make Wolfram happy.

That day Wolfram broke down.

Two years ago…

.

.

.

_They are on their way to Eton College Rowing Centre, at Dorney, it consists of a 2000 metre rowing lake, a boathouse, an arboretum and a nature reserve. They are to watch the Rowing Competition of each houses. _

_Wolfram and him aren't in the club – they have their own club to attend. And they just want to watch – after all that hard work, they just want to enjoy the day. And Wolfram that night had an appointment through the internet phone with Jillian and the Head of Chief of the United Nations Environment Programme. _

_So he told the Demon Prince to watch the Rowing Competition. _

_They were walking the school ground… when Wolfram shouted._

_He was surprised because Wolfram never shouted in that voice._

_A pain… full of agony and longing voice._

'_GRETAAAAA! GRETA!'_

_When he turns around and so are the others who heard the Ice Princess – Wolfram was running like a mad man. Running so fast – that all are in awed and the tall – almost 20 feet school gate – he easily jumped it. _

_Jumping like it's the easiest feat._

_Many gasped, he clenches his teeth and made his own way – without anyone noticing him. He runs towards the Blonde and with his own spell, he made a concealing charm – and shouted:_

'_Obliviate!'_

_The onlookers then blinks and was confused for a moment – he shouted 'Hey! The Rowing Compt. Will start now!'_

_And the others hurriedly walk on their way to the Rowing Centre while he made his way to Wolfram._

'_WOLFRAM! Dammit!'_

_He runs and saw Wolfram kneeling like a knight, holding a little girl's shoulder… he slowly approach the two and heard:_

'… _I'm so sorry… I thought… I saw… my little Greta…' Wolfram said in a trembling voice._

'_Hummm… is she your sister?' the cute brown curly haired girl and brown eyes, wearing a blue dress smiles and he knows – she feels so honored to be held by the beautiful Angel._

'_Uhm… no… she's my daughter.' Wolfram said that made him confused and almost his heart thump so much. Daughter? What the hell?_

'_Daughter? But… you look so young…' the little girl touched Wolfram's face. Maybe because she sensed the loneliness and the Emerald Green eyes reflects Wolfram's heart._

_He heard a sweet… trembling chuckle. 'She's my adopted daughter…'_

'_Oh… Hmmm… Where is she now?' the little girl asked. Curious and doesn't want to let go either of the Angelic boy whose holding her._

'_She's at my home… far away from here… so far away…'_

'_Oh… your missing her?'_

'_So much... so very much little one… what is your name?'_

_The little girl beamed brightly. ' My name is Sehren. And you?'_

'_That's a very pretty name Sehren… My name is Wolfram… Sehren… can I hug you?'_

'_Please!' Sehren smiles so bright and Wolfram hugs the little girl. _

_Many onlooker looks and others gasped and others feels like looking at a painting._

_The scene was like a very beautiful painting… of poignant meeting… evoking a keen sense of sadness… and loneliness…_

_Wolfram hugging the little girl and his eyes closed… _

'_Greta…' he heard him whisper._

'_I believe Greta misses you too Wolfram.'_

'_Thank you Sehren.'_

'_Sehren!'_

'_Oh! That's my Papa! I have to go now Wolfram.' _

'_Thank you so much Sehren.'_

'_Bye bye!'_

_And he – watches as the little girl waves and runs towards her father. _

_Wolfram slowly stands. He can see the trembling of his shoulders._

'_Wolf…' he slowly touch the trembling shoulder._

'_L-let's go…'_

'_No.'_

'_Adam please.'_

'_Cry!'_

'_Please!'_

'_No dammit! Cry it out!'_

_And they're at the busy street of England he grabs Wolfram and hugs him. He doesn't care what people may thinks. He doesn't give a damn what other may think – right now what is important is Wolfram._

'_L-let go! Adam!'_

'_No! Dammit!'_

'_P-people are staring!'_

'_And I don't give a fuck! Cry it out!' And no matter how hard Wolfram struggles from his embrace he held on. He doesn't want to let go._

'_I am not weak!'_

'_Who the hell says you're weak! Dammit Wolf!'_

_Wolfram may be a Demon Prince – but he is still a Mazoku with feelings. A man… Not a God… or even he's a God he has feelings too… _

_No matter how hard he tries to be tough – he needs to let it go. He needs to bring it out… he needs to let his emotions flow… he doesn't need to be tough in front of him. _

_Hell! He can cry on his shoulders and that will not lessen nor made him think of him weak…_

'_Please Velvet… please cry. You don't need to act tough, you don't need to prove yourself with me… I don't care about it all… I just need you to let it go…' he said while gently patting the sun kissed hair… kissing it gently…_

_Without care to the world… without care that they are wearing the famous Eton King Scholar's Robe and Uniform… he doesn't care…_

'_I am not weak…' Wolfram said… his voice trembling… shaking… so lonely._

'_I didn't say you were… Wolfram… you are far the strongest and bravest man I've ever known… you are braver and more stronger than me. And you're never weak… just cry… let it out… I'm here… I'll never leave your side… please…'_

_And there – out there – his Demon Prince cried._

'_Gretaaaa! I miss her! I miss her so much Adam! I miss my daughter so much! Adam! Adam! I miss them! I miss them all! Hahaue, Koonichan, Aniue! Mina! Ai tai! Ai tai mina! Greta…. -Niichan…. -Niue… -Haue… Mina…' _

_Wolfram keeps on whispering and half shouting… punching his shoulder… and crying… he felt his shoulder wet with those tears…_

_His Wolfram's precious tears._

_He understand some of it… Wolfram is speaking in his own language… the Old German language… meaning… that Wolfram truly is hurting and feeling so lonely…_

And he felt it.

'_Cry it all Velvet… cry it…'_

Love.

'_I'm here… I'm just here…'_

I am here… for you…

'_Mina… ai tai! Greta…. -Niichan…. -Niue… -Haue… Mina…'_

Cry it all…

'_Shhh… they miss you too… I know they do…'_

I'll stay…

'_Adam! Adam! I miss them so much! It hurts!'_

It hurts more to see you cry like these…

'_I am here. I am here. I'll not let go.'_

I love you Wolfram.

_And for almost an hour they stay like that._

_Him hugging and caressing Wolfram's hair… just holding him close to his heart… and letting all the tears flow in those Emerald Green Eyes… He inhaled and looks up at the sky… _

_Now he knows… he knows what all those feelings were…_

_What all those feelings of possessiveness… all those feelings of passion… of possessing Wolfram… of making him his…_

_It took his stubborn and arrogant mind to figure it all out… but his heart knows it all from the start… from the moment he saw those tears…_

_He wants to be the one… the one to make him happy… _

_The one to make Wolfram smile…_

_The one to make Wolfram happy…_

_The one to make Wolfram laugh…_

_He wants to be the only one to make Wolfram cry… out of passion…_

_Wolfram can easily fool people with his façade, but a façade is just that, after all. It's just a mask. Wolfram is sensitive… _

_Most of what Wolfram says isn't what he really means, actually. One can easily be fooled with it… he can see it… he can feel it… and he wants Wolfram to be true to himself – not to hide it anymore._

_He wants Wolfram._

_He needs Wolfram._

_He loves Wolfram…_

_And he doesn't care what others may think… or what they'll say. _

_His heart had been captured… forever… by the Demon Prince… Wolfram von Bielefeld._

_And he held him. Kiss those sun kissed hair… caress his soaked cheeks… gently nuzzle his ears…_

_For all the world to see._

'_I'll never let you go Wolf… stay here…' he whispered…_

…

That day – they skipped classes and just went to their room. He held Wolfram close until the latter fell asleep…

Exhausted from all the emotion… the pain… the loneliness… the turbulent feelings…

He carried the Demon Prince onto his bed… and he loosen the Blonde's shirt… only to find a pouch… a very small pouch…

Though he wants to know what's inside… he cant…

He wants to wait…

Wait…

He slowly walks to the window and stared at the night sky… stars are everywhere…

To him Wolfram is a beautiful creature that the Gods have created... so seductive... so different from ordinary people...

That he could not understand why no one was as disturbed as he – by the clicking of his boots on the paving stones...

Or why no one else's heart was wild with the breeze stirred by the sighs of his presence...

Or why everyone did not go mad with the movements of his hair...

The flight of his hands... the gold of his laughter.

The slow and enticing stare of his Emerald Green Eyes…

He had not missed a single one of his gestures, not one of the indications of his character, wild it maybe and fiery...

But he did not dare approach Wolfram… because he wants to wait…

Wait for the time when Wolfram will open his heart… to him.

Slowly… he can do it.

He can penetrate that ice cold barrier he had build to his heart.

He will melt it… and let all Wolfram's passion flow…

For him.

Only him.

.

* * *

_._

'_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see_

_Your dark intentions, your feelings for me._

_Fallen angel, tell me why?_

_What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?_

_I see the angels,_

_I'll lead them to your door_

_There's no escape now_

_No mercy no more_

_No remorse cause I still remember.'_

.

.

.

The whole room vibrates with the speaker's loud volume with that song. Adam slowly closes the door, it's a good thing he used the _Muffliato_ spell, to make the sound less distinct by covering its source.

And that source being the loud speaker of his own speaker – with Wolfram's iPod. He shook his head and leans on the door – looking at the oblivious Blonde, who is currently listening and typing on his Macbook the term paper for the Classical Greek A-Level Subject.

'_The smile when you tore me apart_

_You took my heart,_

_Deceived me right from the start._

_You showed me dreams,_

_I wished they'd turn into real._

_You broke a promise and made me realize._

_It was all just a lie._

_Could have been forever._

_Now we have reached the end.'_

He smiles at the Demon Prince. When he introduced Wolfram to music – the latter was so excited. All Wolf knows was instrumental and classical music from Shin Makoku. He was not exposed to any genres of music.

His gift then – yes – it's a gift, they went to a famous Music Store in London and he bought any CD's Wolfram wanted. At first Wolfram wanted classical and all musical instruments saying his having a hard time to comprehend heavy music…

That is of course – when he still doesn't know or haven't been to any Live Concert.

It's one of their holidays and he went Online and purchase a Live Concert Ticket. And at that time – the famous Dutch Rock band was having their concert at London.

And that was the day Wolfram fell in love with Gothic Rock Music. And for the Demon Prince enjoy music more - he bought an iPod - but of course, he can't tell the Blonde he bought it because he wants Wolfram to have everything – he again made Wolfram cook their foods. The Demon Prince is improving and most of their stay at the apartment – Wolfram cooks. That's their routine now, he do the laundry and Wolfram do the cooking.

'_The smile when you tore me apart._

_You took my heart,_

_Deceived me right from the start._

_You showed me dreams,_

_I wished they'd turn into real._

_You broke a promise and made me realize._

_It was all just a lie…_

…'

He waits until the song finishes and turns the stereo off. And he laughs softly when Wolfram didn't notice him.

He slowly approaches the Blonde and was planning on attacking him when:

'Come any closer and I'll rip your heart out.'

'Ouch! And what pray tell will you do to my heart?' he asked still approaching the Demon Prince, who is still typing so seriously and not once looking at him.

'Hmmm let me see… I'll chop it to pieces then burn it and say a little prayer: _'Oh please Shinou let this perverted man may rest in eternal peace and never be reincarnated again!'_ Yep, that will be my prayer.'

'Che! You'll do that to the man who with his great effort went to get your book.'

'You have it?' Wolfram swivel his chair and looks at him. He sucked his breathe – Wolfram von Bielefeld for the pass two and half years didn't mature rather he become more sexier… more beautiful… more alluring… and so damn hot – that he wants to take a cold shower right there and then.

'Yeah. Here.' He hands the books and Wolfram smiles.

'Thanks Adam.'

He shook his head. Whenever Wolfram say his name, his heart will make that crazy thump. Like a crazy madman…

He wants to hear Wolfram say it…

In passion…

In bed…

Writhing under him…

'Adam.'

'Adam!'

'Oi! Adam! Oi! What the hell is wrong with you? Are you sick? You're flush red! You having a fever? Hehhh… Even perverted boys like you get a fever huh?' Wolfram smirks and looks at him with his arms crossed his chest, leaning on the desk.

Wolfram looks so hot and sexy.

Wolfram wearing the standard uniform of Eton looks so damn hot and sexy that wants him to tore it off and hauled the Blonde on the bed. But he knows – if he do that – no amount of his spell can help him from the Blonde burning him and chopping him to smithereens.

'Yeah sweetheart… we men do get flushed and fevered hot when a sexy ravishing hot Blonde Velvet made that pose… what me to prove how hot can I get?' he said, grinning devilishly.

'Argh! You're such a perverted jerk! Dammit Adam!' Wolfram glares at him. He loves it – those Emerald Green Eyes glaring at him… like all they see is him. Good.

'What? I'm just stating the truth. Want me to show you more?'

'Fuck! You're such an ass! If you want to jerk off or something Apparate somewhere – or get laid with some girls dammit! Hump!'

Adam smiles. Wolfram saying all those, made the Blonde blush so much. Well, Wolfram learns so many things and words in his stay in Eton. And boys will be boys here.

'Awww now, why should I Apparate and go elsewhere when I have a ravishing delicious Demon Prince here.'

'You-'

'_Immobulus!'_ Adam said in a fast and clear voice and Wolfram couldn't react with that.

Adam renders Wolfram immobile.

He wickedly smiles and he laughs wickedly when Wolfram's eyes glares at him… he knows the Blonde is totally and royally pissed with him.

Sure, Wolfram's Maryoku are so powerful – but he knows some spell that can render the Blonde immobile or made the Blonde stop.

'Hmmm…. Now, now… what did I tell you?' he slowly approaches Wolfram who is rooted on the spot… slowly until his faces is a mere inches from the Blonde.

He put his arms on the table, made him leans closer to the transfixed Demon Prince. His eyes blue and black staring at those glaring – full or murderous intent Emerald Green eyes…

'Hmmm… didn't I tell you – with every cursing words you throw at me – I will do some cursing too? But unlike your curse… mine is a little bit powerful… and effective…' he nuzzles Wolfram's hair with his nose.

'Your scent truly is magnificent… what do you use? We have the same shampoo and soap… but you always have that scent… of flower… fruits… of spring… hmmm Velvet?' he whispered in the Blonde's ear.

He slowly bites the soft ear – he knows that Wolfram wants to kill him now.

For the pass years – he had been flirting and seducing the Blonde. Wolfram calls him a perverted jerk, an asshole, a pervert like his grandfather, a walking genital, and so many things that made him laugh – so to not disappoint the Blonde – he justified all those words… by of course… making some moves on the Blonde… on his Velvet.

Wolfram doesn't know what to make of Adam. He knows Adam isn't serious and just playing with him – wanting to pissed him off – wanting him to lost focus. For he knows Adam's reputation in all Eton and with what they all say to him: _'connoisseur of women'._

'Hmmm… you truly taste so good Velvet… why didn't I see that before… I have muffled the room… so if you scream in ecstasy… no one can hear it… now why don't we make use of those big bed of ours… hmmm?' he slowly looks into those glaring eyes…

'Hmmm… awww don't glare at me like that… I promise you – I will be gentle…'

And then he knows – Wolfram suddenly break loose – giving him a punch but he knows it – he knows it coming and as fast as the Blonde he captures the right arm and bend it – turning the Blonde around.

'You fucking pervert! Unhand me! ADAM!' Wolfram struggles – his pinned between Adam and the desk.

'Awww c'mon Wolf…'

'You freakin' perverted asshole!'

'Ta ta! That's not a way for a Demon Prince to speak.' his other free hands roams the upper chest of Wolfram, slowly making its way to his nipple making the Blonde gasped.

'ADAM!'

'Wolfram.'

'You jerk! Stop it!'

'Okay.' And with that he unhands the Blonde and let go.

'ADAM! What the hell is wrong with you?' Wolfram shouted as he rubs the reddening wrist. Damn! Adam is strong!

'Momentarily impulse.' Adam said and shrugged his shoulder and sits on the bed, browsing the documents, his own abracadabra.

'Do I look like a momentarily impulse?' Wolfram shouted and his hand now with sparks of flame in them.

Adam raised his brow and looks at the angry and royally pissed Demon Prince.

'What? Are you by any chance aroused by it?'

'HELL NO!'

'Then what's your problem?'

'Argh! Adam! Stop te-tea-tea-' Wolfram raised his hand and points at Adam but cant finished the sentence.

'Teasing? Hmmm are you getting teased then?'

'Argh! I hate you!' Wolfram clenches his fist in annoyance.

'And I love you too Velvet.'

'Shut up!'

'Yeah yeah…'

Wolfram yanks his chair and seats on it. And types again on his Macbook. But his mind is elsewhere – for him Adam has been a constant pest…

A paradox of personality.

One moment a sweet, gentle, nice man – the next a perverted asshole.

For the pass two and half years Adam had been doing that, teasing him… flirting with him… and he knows… he knows Adam is not serious… that he only wants to make him happy or put his mind elsewhere.

Adam was the one who held him.

The one who held him close in his arms – when he was breaking down. Years ago, when he thought he saw Greta – the suppress feelings of loneliness, of sadness came forth like a dam and the Earth Prince – made him cry it. Made him spill it all.

Right there and then, for the world to see, Adam held him. Not caring that they are two boys… not caring for what is forbidden and a taboo…

Taboo…

Homosexual.

He wants to laugh.

He wants to laugh and go to Shin Makoku – just to burn and kill a certain Double Black Maou who was so prejudiced and so hypocrite!

Why – because of what he found out years ago! They were at the Bookstore when he saw several girls giggling and saying words like:

'… _Yaoi! They have new release! I thought I'll wait for a month for Asami and Takaba! They're here!'_

'_Oh I love stories about Boys Love. They are more realistic and touches me more than normal shoujo stories! Oh my God! They have the new volume of Usami and Misaki!'_

'_Kyaaa! They are an item! Look here! The An-An magazine features them!'_

And he was curious, the names are like in Yuuri's country, Japanese – he went to look at the books and saw a Manga and lots of Japanese Magazine – just like what Yuuri had in his room – but this one were different. They are men… beautifully drawn, sweet looking together and when he opens the first page – he almost fainted right there.

He was blushing so much that Adam asked him why – he only shook his head and when they got home – he immediately opens his laptop and search the internet with the words: YAOI. BOYS LOVE. SHONEN AI.

And what he found truly shocked the hell out of him.

He seethes in anger when he learn that in Japan, though it's still not acceptable the same sex relationship, or there's no marriage for both sex – it is not that forbidden or a SIN!

The way Yuuri abhors their engagement from the start – when in Japan – Yaoi; Boys Love; Shonen Ai are abundant! He had research and found so many Yaoi and Shonen Ai titles by famous Mangaka's. That you and your partner can live together and that is by adopting the other into the family registry.

So in other words – Yuuri just plain doesn't like him. And he wasn't sincere from day one about his promise… that promise to him…

When he found that out… he felt so drain…

He felt cheated… he felt so much filth in his body…

It's all a lie…

Who would have though a sweet smile like Yuuri's… is just a lie…

He felt so weak… in everything…

And Adam…

Adam had told him – he can appear weak, he can appear lost to him.

For he doesn't care about all that. That for him – he is the strongest and bravest man he had ever known in his life.

That he being alone – embracing the task of being a Royal Ambassador is a major accomplishment on his life. That even him, Adam will have a hard time on deciding.

Adam made him feel… feel something in his heart…

A sense of… serenity… of not having to act superior. Of being good in everything… of being needed…

Of being held and not flinched away…

Adam doesn't abhor him… nor look at him in a different way…

This is not Shin Makoku – Adam said. Here, he is not a soldier, he is just Wolfram.

Just Wolfram.

That made him so special and he knows Adam wants him to forget the pain of loneliness.

That's why he knows Adam's doing all that flirting and teasing as for him to loose a bit of his rigidness… and that's why he cant and in his heart he knows he cant be angry with Adam.

Adam is special to him.

So very special…

Adam and him had been close… so much close… Adam knows a side of him that no one knows… not his brothers… not his mother… not even Yuuri…

'Velvet…'

'What?' And yes, for the pass years he answers to that nickname. It's stuck. Just like Gabriele and Nolan's nickname to him, he had no more desire to stop them calling him 'Angel or Princess.' But sometimes, he really wants Adam to stop calling him that. It's too… for him… to intimate!

'Are we going?'

'Huh?' he turns around not understanding Adam's question.

And then he saw the invitation, being waved by Adam. He wants to shout where and how did Adam gets that but then again – what's the use?

'I promise my daughter.'

'Hmmm… so if I'm not mistaken, this month and day are… hmmm weeks from now.'

'Yeah.'

'So, when are we going?'

'WE?' Wolfram asked, his brow raised.

'Of course sweetheart. I wouldn't miss this for the world. And if I'm not mistaken, Grandfather did invite me too, saying I can go.'

'Ehh?'

'Yeah.'

'Oh… hmmm… let me see… this week I have to finished some term papers… next week for the exams… hmmm… and have to talk to Jillian… wait – I have to asked him first if he still needs me – I cant just go without informing him.'

'Sure.'

'I'll talk to him later.'

'So Velvet have you think of a gift?'

He glared at the black haired, blue and black eyed Prince. 'Call me that one more time and I'll roast you for dinner!'

Adam smiles at him sexily and whispered in his most seductive voice: 'Velvet…'

'ARRRRRGGGGHHHH! ADAM!' he shouts but before he can summon his Maryoku, Adam hold out a brochure in front of him.

'Tiffany & Co.?' the brochure said. When he looks closely, its more like a special catalogue of jewelries.

Adam smiles at the beautiful Wolf. He knows that Wolfram is thinking so much and misses like hell his daughter.

'Yep. If you haven't figured out Greta's gift, look here. All you have to do is order them online and it can be delivered at our home.'

'Adam, you know I don't like using my credit card for that matter. I want to give Greta something, but I'd rather not use the money on the Swiss Bank. I don't want to carelessly used the money Shori and Bob put on my account.'

'Grandpa put a large sum of amount on your account.' Adam informs Wolfram. That is true, he found out from his brothers that they made a bet from the duel years ago and his Grandfather Murata Ken won the wager, and put a very large amount of Euro on Wolfram's Bank Account.

'Still, I cant use that. I have to save.'

'Use mine.' Adam said. Adam as the 6th son is filthy rich, but he knows that he isn't using or rather rarely used his father's money and used his own. He respects Adam for that. At a very young age Adam had been working as a free lance lyricist from famous and some Indie Music Bands.

'Eh? No way! I cant use yours! Even if I cook for you – it wouldn't be enough. This are all expensive!' Wolfram had taken a look at the catalogue and they don't come cheap. Heck! Some even had a price of thoroughbred horses!

'Look, you can pay me anytime.'

'And, what and when pray tell can I pay you?'

'Hmmm… let see, you can easily pay me with your body... not just cooking...'

'ADAM!'

'Fine. You can pay me when you are 100% the Royal Ambassador, heard from Pops that you get to received a large amount being the Ambassador of the two worlds.'

'But that would be a year from now.'

'No worry Velvet… I can put some interest to it.'

'You sure? I don't like owing someone-'

'Brat.' He cuts him off.

'Jerk.'

'Selfish Loafer.'

At that point, Wolfram looks at Adam.

_Wagamama Puu…_

He smiled sadly and looks out the window. He heard the man sighed. He was startled when strong arms embraced him. He sighed loudly.

'I don't need your pity Adam!' he tries to shrug the arms off but to no avail. Adam is stronger than him and far more muscular.

'This is not pity idiot! This is comforting and hitting on you!' he smirks at the blonde.

'I'll burn your ass!' he smiles at that.

'Sure and I'll immobilize you again!' he heard the 'he he he' laugh after that.

'Adam!'

'Order online.' Adam went to his drawer and throws him his credit card, which he easily catches.

'Thanks Adam.'

'Don't I get a kiss?'

'You'll get a kiss when hell freezes over.'

'Cliché.'

'Pervert.'

Wolfram swivel his chair and happily went on line and search for the website of Tiffany & Co., looking for a perfect gift for his darling daughter.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Shin Makoku.**

**Blood Pledge Castle**

**Dining Room.**

**.**

The dining table has been set. The foods and wines are there, the sporks and knives have been placed on their right places. The royalty are all seated, all are ready to have their usual dinner but still one is missing – make that two.

They are all waiting for the Daikenja. Dacascos said that he's on his way.

Yuuri stared at the door – waiting. As the minutes grew, he stares at the whole occupants of the round table. He sees his godfather Conrart talking to Gwendal – maybe about the security, military stuff and administrations, maybe because for the coming weeks, there will a Grand Celebration. Lady Cheri talking to Gunter and Anissina.

Lady Jasmine just arrived a few days ago from her home. They've been engaged for so many years now – and because of his young age – Gunter told him that it must be right for him to get married only at the appropriate time. And because of that Lady Jasmine requested to get back home – because her father needed her.

Yuuri of course agreed and he was glad actually.

He doesn't want to get married at a young age – when he was engaged to Jasmine – he still wants to do more. Build and create more things for Shin Makoku and he thinks of Jasmine as a girlfriend.

It's different being a Royalty – that you cant make one a girlfriend without making her your fiancé.

So he was glad when Gunter announced that he still needs time and to mature more. And that he is after all the Maou of Shin Makoku, he needs more experience.

Thank Shinou and all the Gods when Jasmine agreed with that.

And for the pass years he had been doing a great job, that's what Gunter and Conrart told him, there had been unrest to Dai Shimaron and a few Humans who still hires spell casters to destroy the peace to other neighboring countries.

And now she's back. He's happy with that. He did miss her. She's a sweet Lady and understands his responsibility. Though sometimes she can be annoying – but then again all girls must be like that with their boyfriends. Anyway, he's happy she's back.

He looks at his far right and smiles at his daughter Greta. She looks so pretty now at the age of 15 turning 16 in a few weeks time. Many suitors are on their way proposing to her.

He bet his throne that Wolfram will have a fit of temper when he'll find that Greta has been receiving proposals and gifts to all her suitors – men and women.

_Wolfram… _

He sadly looks at his right. The empty chair. He unconsciously touches the arm of the chair… Sadness – so much sadness.

_Wolfram._

_I miss you so much._

He still cant go back… He doesn't understand why in five years he cant go back. When Murata and Shori can go back and forth.

He had cried so much when he finally break loose. He cries so much to Conrart and Murata that he wants to go back and see his family and Wolfram. But actually, he really wants to see Wolfram more.

He cant believe the amount of loneliness he had in five years. The nights so cold – and even he went to Wolfram's room – he feels that its getting more colder. That he felt so much ache in his body.

He wants Wolfram to come back…

He wants to be able to hold his best friend again…

He didn't notice the other occupant's instant silence, he was so engrossed in his own world and pain.

Gwendal arch his brow in a manner of sarcasm and slight anger. Conrart looks at his godson sadly. Lady Cheri smiles sadly at Gunter who is now teary eyed looking at his Majesty. Anissina shook his head and rolled her eyes in irritation. Greta clasps her hands together. Lady Jasmine's brows furrow and angrily eats her food.

Then the wooden thick door opens. They all stand and greets the hazard looking Daikenja.

'Oi Murata! What took you so long?' he asked his friend. He asked in a cheerful voice, to masked the pain… the longing in his heart.

Murata held his right hand, breathing and sitting on his intended chair. He sighed angrily and tiredly.

'Well?' Yuuri asked as they begun eating.

'I've been to hell.'

'HUH?'

The whole occupants looked at the Great Sage who angrily pierce the poor sausage and stuff it in his mouth.

He sighs and laughs warily.

'Well… I just have to calm down – no wait make that – subdue an angry fire wielding Demon Prince in toasting a stupid Human Prince.'

'HUH?' All of them asked.

Well there is only one Fire Wielding Demon Prince they know and with the word 'toast' and 'angry' only one person come to mind. But who is the Human Prince? They have no knowledge of that.

'What did Wolfram do this time?' Gunter asked worriedly.

'Oh don't worry Von Christ-Kyo, Wolfram didn't do anything… yet. It's not his fault rather it's Prince William's fault.' He sighed again. His head is still aching.

Shinou is not helping either. Laughing his ass out at the temple. Damn idiotic narcissistic whimsical Original King of all mischief!

'W-William? Prince William as in the Prince of Wales?' Yuuri asked dumbstruck.

Another heavy and tired sighed. Murata looks at the questioning eyes, oh and a gleaming eyes from Lady Cheri.

'Sorry mina-san. You see I have to subdue an angry Demon Prince from frying the Prince of Wales.'

'The Prince of Wales!' Gunter can only hold his heart. He knows that person, when Wolfram became the Royal Ambassador of the two worlds he too studies a lot about Earth, especially the Royalties. In order to help out if needed be. The book the Daikenja and Shori Heika gave him was translated by Murata in their language. And he learns a great deal about them.

'Wolfram wouldn't fry a prince – erhm – I think – if that person didn't pissed him off.' Conrart said to the occupants worried faces… except for his Hahaue whose eyes are gleaming and full of anticipation.

'Oh. Its nothing big. Von Bielefeld-Kyo just knocked down Prince William on his butt during a sword fight. Von Bielefeld-Kyo hates the Earth Prince to the core.'

'Ehhh? Why?' Gunter asked, bewildered. The Prince of Wales. One of the noble blue blood royalty at the British Land. Though they still have the highest and wealthiest land and lineage it still fascinates Gunter to no end.

'Because he just proposed to Wolfram.'

With that the whole dining room burst with outrage, wails, shouts and giggles.

And Murata had a grand time seeing all their reaction.

Gunter: 'EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'

Gwendal: 'WHAT?'

Lady Cheri: 'Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! My baby!'

Conrart: 'Repeat that again Geika?'

Greta: 'Papa Wolf is going to get married?'

Lady Jasmine: 'What? NO! Impossible!'

Murata can even hear the giggles and wailing of the maids. He bet there'll be another love lottery.

Murata peered and sees that Yuuri was the only one who didn't react. His head bow low. He shrugged his shoulders and cursed inside his head. He didn't get the reaction he was expecting.

'Calm down mina-san… everything is in order now, or so I hope – but it looks like Prince William is kind of serious to Von Bielfeld-Kyo.'

'WHAT? Explain that in full details Murata!' Yuuri shouts this time. Murata pats his back from his mind. _Nice going Murata Ken!_ He looks at Shibuya and the others seriously and not giving away the devilish mind and grin.

'Well… hmmm how do I explain this. There was a celebration known as Fourth of June. And a while ago – before I came here – I just have to subdue him when after defeating Prince William who visits his former school. He was about to burn the poor prince alive.'

'Why would my baby Wolfie do that? And why did that Prince proposed?' Lady Cheri asked. though her eyes and smiles is not that of a worried mother but rather a squealing and delighted mother.

'Love at first sight or rather LOVE AT FIRST FIGHT.' Murata smirked and looked at Yuuri.

'WHAT?' All the men shouted, Gwendal almost stands on his chair.

'Well, Von Bielefeld-Kyo did just beat the shit outta the Prince of Wales. And he gave that perfect beautiful 'hump' and smirk. Then out of the blue Prince William in the loudest of voice asked Von Bielefeld-Kyo's hand in marriage. Good thing Adam was there before the Demon Prince toast Prince William.'

'Oh my Baby WOLFIE! All men really are after him.' Lady Cheri squealed in delight.

'Hahaue please. I think its not time for us to enjoy that.' Gwendal said to his mother. Now his head is for another headache. _Damn! Why cant just they leave their baby brother alone?_

'But Gwen!'

'Hahaue, Gwendal is right. Geika how is Wolfram doing?' Conrart asked Murata. He too doesn't like it. That Wolfram is surrounded by men and in constant need to protect himself.

'His fine. Nothing to worry about it now. The Prince of Wales went home with a broken heart. Wolfram is doing quite well and is very much busy nowadays.'

'Murata… will Wolf be able to come?' Shibuya Yuuri. The 27th Maou. Murata looks at his friend now – so handsome, tall, well build – one must say that for so many years he had grown and had been fill up in the right places, must be because of his daily training of jogging, baseball and swordsmanship. Though he still have the youthful face – only he had build up. Add to that is the beautiful color of his hair and eyes… Onyx Black Maou.

'Though his been very busy – he did promise Greta-Hime-chan that he will come. But not right now – Von Bielefeld-Kyo has been terribly busy and his exams are coming up. Though we can support him financially he refuses to let us pay the tuition when he found out about the King's Scholar.' Murata said to his friend.

'So Papa Wolf will come!' Greta said excitedly.

Murata smiles at the now blooming Princess. 'Yes Hime-chan. Von Bielefeld-Kyo told me to assure you that he will be here on your birthday.'

'Thank you so much Geika!' and Greta eats her food with enthusiast. Yuuri smiles at his daughter. He and Greta have been the same. They both want to see Wolfram.

Actually he's worst. He really wants to see Wolfram now. He's the one anticipating the return of Murata and the news if Wolfram will come to Shin Makoku. It's been five years…

He really wants to see Wolfram again… his Angel.

'King's Scholar? What is that Geika? Some kind of course or a title?' Lady Cheri asked while eating the delicious food prepared by the maids.

'Hmmm… a King's Scholar is one who has passed the College Election examination and is awarded a Foundation Scholarship and admitted into a house, College. And when I say College Election Examination – it is far the hardest examination on Earth. In Eton only 70 students are given that title. And those who cant make it will have to be in other houses.'

'Oh… you mean Wolfie had passed the exams and now a King's Scholar?'

'Actually – he already passed it years ago and almost perfected the Exams. When we talked, he said that he still had a hard time understanding the mechanics of Quantum Physics. He just needs to maintain his grades. Exams at Eton isn't an easy attainment.' Murata shrugged his shoulders.

'Uhm… from the sound of it – it must be hard.' Gunter said and looks nervously at Anissina. When the word Physics and something like 'Quantum' – something not in their dictionary and vocabulary – expect Anissina to be the one to be involved and to comprehend that.

And to not disappoint them all and much to Gwendal's chagrin Anissina's eyes lit up and is on fire.

'What? Just that? Shinou! He should understand simple things like Quantum and Physics! Its like reading an alphabet! When he comes back here – I'll have him understand the importance of it and its proportional magnitude!' Anissina informs them and they all cringed on their seats.

'Ahh… yes right. But nothing to worry about – Adam had been very patient to teach him that. Adam is always with Wolfram so nothing to worry about it.' Murata said smiling – hiding his evil intent.

'Who is Adam, Murata?' Yuuri asked. And he can see from the King's eyes a dark and heavy glint… must be because he used 'Wolfram' instead of his usual 'Von Bielefeld-Kyo' and adding his grandson's name.

'Hmm… I think I did told you about him before… you know… the son of the Grand Duke of Luxembourg. He had been Wolfram's constant companion.'

Now all 'heated' eyes are on him. And when he say 'heated' eyes they varies to whom they belong to.

Lady Cheri's eyes lit up with excitement and squeal in delight. 'Kyaaaa! My baby is with this Adam? And you say 'ALWAYS' with him? Oh! Shinou! Please Geika – tell me more about this Adam!'

'HAHAUE!' Gwendal and Conrart said – or more like shouted in unison and looks at him. Worried and pissed off eyes are on them.

'But Geika, Hahaue is right. Who is this Adam?'

'Yes Murata. Who. Is. This. Adam?' the other occupants shift on their seats… they feel some kind of a turbulent waves… those who have the Maryoku that is… half-humans cant sense it… but Conrart can… a wave of negative energy.

Murata cough and smiles at them, hiding his amusement.

_This could be fun… hmmmm_

'Adam or rather Prince Adam as I said is the 6th son of the Grand Duke Henric of Luxembourg. And he's a student at Eton, that's why Bob, Shori and I, feel safe to enroll Wolfram there.'

'Oh you mean like a classmate?' Gunter asked.

'Yes! Just like that.' They don't need to know of his bloodline link to them… yet. Those have special moments.

'Owww… I thought this Adam is Wolfie's lover…' Lady Cheri said in a lonely voice.

'HAHAUE!' Gwendal and Conrart shouted – their faces are all red from blushing so much. Anissina smirks, Gunter smiles shyly.

Well they all want Wolfram to have a good relationship… they all wish for the Prince's happiness.

'Hmmm… but I thought Adam is a pervert – who keeps on attacking Papa.' Greta said before realizing her mistake and blush.

'WHAT?'

'THE HELL?'

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT GRETA?' Yuuri's shout was the loudest and he stands on his chair abruptly that the chair fell down.

All eyes are focus on the Maou – while his eyes is looking at Greta – who is beside him – quite terrified.

Murata wants to bang his head on the table. He wants to laugh so much and he doesn't know how to stop it. And he knows – he bet all his past lives that Shinou right now is rolling like a kid on top of the Forbidden Boxes. Laughing his ass out.

He couldn't have put it any better. _Nice Hime-chan! _

'Ah… ano…anone… Papa Wolf… well… I – ' Greta's looks like she wants to laugh and cry – Murata knows what she's feeling right now. After all, Wolfram sends her letters and in constant communication with her. So, its possible Greta knows a great deal about Adam.

Murata raised his brow… _hmmm… well… if Shibuya was reacting like these… hmmm… _

'I was the one who told Greta that. You see the whole Eton had been in chaos since Von Bielefeld-Kyo walks the gate. Not even a day had passed that he had receives so many date offers, marriage proposal, and even has his own fan club.'

'BUT ETON IS A BOY'S SCHOOL RIGHT?' Yuuri asked, his eyes now looking at Murata.

Murata that moment wants to rile Yuuri more.

'Well yes. It's been a boy's school since it was build… so what if it's a boy's school? They are all Earth people like you and me Shibuya – but that doesn't mean they don't appreciate and think Wolfram as an Angel who had fallen from heaven… because of his beauty and personality.'

'W-what do you mean Murata?' Murata can see the dark glint of Shibuya's eyes when he mentions the word 'Angel'

'Oh c'mon Shibuya, between you and me, you know how will they react on Wolfram. Wolfram here or there can attract all species. But you don't have to worry about that – like I told you. He is being protected by Adam.'

'Who the hell is this Adam? Greta said he's a pervert!'

'That is well… hmmm… a private joke… Anyway, Adam is Wolfram's close friend. He's just… a little close to Wolfram.'

'How close?'

'Very very close.'

Murata raised his brow and hide the smirk on his face.

He can see it.

He can feel it.

The dark energy wave surrounding Shibuya… but… unlike the usual energy… this isn't the energy wave of the Maou…

This is Purely Shibuya Yuuri.

He then watched as Yuuri excuse himself and left the dining table, but before Shibuya Yuuri can get the door open.

'Nee Shibuya before I forgot.'

'What is it?' Murata can just imagine that Yuuri is gritting his teeth.

'When I say Von Bielefeld-Kyo is coming here – I mean, his bringing Adam along with him.'

'WHAT?' That question was not asked only by Yuuri but by the whole occupants of the dining room. And the 'What' was pronounced in so many different ways.

'Murata! Why does Wolf need to bring this Adam?'

'Oh. Didn't I tell you about it?'

'What is it Geika?' Gunter asked, unable to understand the fast events.

'Prince Adam of Luxembourg, is my great great Grandson. He is my direct bloodline Grandson from my past life – 16th century that is.'

'WHAAAATTTTT?'

Murata loves it – the first wave of chaos on the room and now on his seat – he is being hauled by questions and angry looking brothers who has stand up and leans on him on the chair – and a dangerous looking 27th Maou.

'Yare yare…'

.

* * *

.

**Unit 1305.**

**Windsor, southern England, on the Thames River, opposite Eton**

**.  
**

'Hmmm… Velvet are you okay?' Adam asked Wolfram, who is now struggling with the boxes, wrapping it in plastics.

'Yeah. Look I really need to pack them all, I cant let them get soaked.'

'I told you, they wont get soaked. I'll use the Bubble Charm on us and not even water can penetrate it.'

'But I have to be sure.'

Adam chuckles looking at Wolfram, now wrapping a large rectangular box. He knows what's inside. And he looks confused from where his seating when Wolfram silently stops packing and looks at him… crossed brow but with a slight blush on those delicate cheeks…

He raised his brow. He knows that look.

'Yes?'

Wolfram humps before answering. 'Hump! Look I promise! I'll pay you back!'

'Hmmm…'

'Please! I-I was tempted.'

'Hah! That coming from you.'

'It's a momentarily impulse…' Wolfram said and he laughs at that. Wolfram close his other eye and peers at Adam at the other – waiting for the verdict.

Adam stands and sits down on the bed, where Wolfram was leaning on while wrapping.

'Momentarily impulse eh… so you bought a Meade Telescope.' He said while looking so serious but with a gentle smile on his face.

'I promise! I'll pay you. It's just that – when I saw it online, I just got to have it! We're going to Shin Makoku and I just want Greta and me to look on the stars. I think she'll love this. There's no need for electricity nor charging it. Simple as looking at the stars and I know she, Gunter and Anissina will enjoy looking at it and –'

'Shhh…' he holds the sun kissed hair to stop Wolfram from his explanation.

'No need to explain okay. I said you can buy anything you want. And you can pay me – so nothing to worry about it. I'm just glad you finally settles what to give Greta.' Adam said and pats Wolfram's head.

'Adam! I'm not a kid.' Wolfram glares at him and humps.

'Shut up. You owe me so be quiet and wrap it them already.'

''Kay.'

'Wake me up okay. I'm kinda tired.'

''Kay.'

Adam smiles and lay down at the bed. He can hear the plastics being wrapped and he cant help but remember it all.

Wolfram didn't bought any jewels to Greta – saying after a while that jewels isn't what Greta needs and that in Shin Makoku he knows his Hahaue can give more to Greta. So he looks and browse and found the perfect gift.

The Meade Telescope. Wolfram happily told him about it – about the stars in Shin Makoku and that their books only shown the shapes and the stories about the stars. No telescope yet was invented – or rather with so many problems from the past – a telescope isn't what people needs.

And Wolfram bought many other gifts too. He laughs when he fell asleep that day – and he was awaken when he felt a presence seating on his bed.

He was startled seeing Wolfram looking so serious – with his arms on his chest, feet crossed and looks at him like his about to cry, or kinda disturbed, and there's a panicky look on his eyes.

He was so worried and his heart made a thump – worrying that something happened to his Velvet, and in a small and nervous voice:

'_Adam… don't get mad.'_

'_Huh?'_

'_I… I kinda used so much…'_

'_Huh?'_

'_Credit card.'_

'_Eh?'_

'_I bought… many.'_

'_Good God Velvet! Dammit! I thought something happened!' he angrily spats at the Blonde. Didn't the Blonde know that his heart was palpitating so much in worry!_

'_Well something did happen! Look I'm gonna pay you!'_

'_Dammit! This isn't about payment! You almost had me die of heart attack!'_

'_EH?'_

_He sighs. 'So what happen? Tell me quick before I strangle you!'_

'_Hump! I did say I'll pay you!'_

'_Tell me!'_

_And Wolfram did tell him about it. He smiles and laugh when he found out the gifts Wolfram bought online and to be delivered on their apartment._

_A Telescope. Books. Giant Teddy Bear. Fountain Pen. Mp3. Album CD's. Dresses and so many more, that the Blonde clap his both hand and looks at him – like saying a prayer. He laughs and knocks Wolfram's head gently. Well, he was worried!_

'_If you kissed me I'll forgive you.'_

'_ADAM!'_

'_Joke. It's okay sweetheart. But you didn't buy something for you.'_

'_Huh? Bt I don't need anything.'_

'_Why?'_

'_But I have been getting all stuff from you and Mama, Papa and sister, sister-in-laws, brothers.' _That is entirely true.

For the pass years, Wolfram had been bombarded by gifts from the whole family. Even Gabriele and Nolan saves their allowance to buy a Christmas gift to Wolfram. And Wolfram gifted them all with his paintings. He smiles at that – all Wolfram's paintings are displayed on their private quarters and some at the Grand Ducal Palace.

At first the Demon Prince doesn't know what is Christmas and how it was celebrated and they are all happy to be the one to give Wolfram something.

Alejandra's gift was tons of clothes and she almost made Wolfram models her clothes when they visits her place at Paris. Good thing he was there and stop Wolfram being featured in a magazine. He'll rather die than made Wolfram a model.

Guile and the others bought so many things also to their 'new baby brother'. Guile and Alma bought Wolfram a whole set of video games and video console. Wolfram was so excited. They played all night some battle games. He won some but Wolfram is a fast learner and now can kick his ass in games and arcades.

Félix and Ava was supposed to buy a car for the Blonde but it's a good thing he put a stop to that saying his experience and all remind themselves not to let Wolfram drive, so he bought a professional camera, a Canon EOS 1000D and other camera equipments – saying to the Blonde to take as many as pictures as he wants. Their his special memories here and there.

Philip's gift was a special Diary with a spell on it. That only he, Wolfram can look and write on it. Wolfram was excited using a spell cast object and he was truly surprised when the words he written was then erased but when he say his name – the words will appear. And when Adam says it's really cool – he shows him that even him – a wizard cant look at it. Adam demonstrates it by saying Wolfram's name but the words didn't appear even he used the _Aparecium _spell.

Sébastian's gift to Wolfram was priceless… a trip to NASA. Wolfram was smiling and really – he can see the fire, the life and the child-like expression on the Demon Prince. Sébastian made a special tour for them at NASA and meet so many astronomers who feel closer to the stars and at work than having their Christmas and Holidays. Wolfram was awed by everything at NASA. Some of Sébastian's co-workers even opened the system so that he can view what the Hubble Space Telescope  
shows, just for the Blonde. They are after all, same as them – enamored and felt blessed that even they aren't on their holidays – they felt that an Angel had visited them.

And Wolfram had seen so many things and was so speechless. He was awed seeing the Orion Nebula, the great red spot of Jupiter up close, the rings of Saturn and Jupiter, the close up look of the Moon, seeing the Sun so much close. Wolfram told him that he likes the Sun so much. Because like him – both have fire as their source of life and power. The other Astronomers even explain to him the universe's versatility and its vast proportions.

Gabriele and Nolan – though both are enrolled in different schools and lived a country away from each other – they have a communication every now and then and the two imps gathered their saved allowance and bought Wolfram a Giant Teddy Bear. The two imps said:

'_So that when you're lonely and when the pervert old uncle is bullying you – you just hug Mr. Teddy and all worries will disappear. Think of him as us.'_

Nolan and Gabriele said shyly. Wolfram was so happy that he hugs both of them. And kissed their cheeks, that again made the two lucky devils blushed so much.

His father's gift to Wolfram was a Swiss Avant-Garde Audemars Piguet Watch, that cost millions. Of course Wolfram didn't know that.

Maria's gift was of course her own creation – a beautiful scarf. Now Wolfram truly is part of their family.

And his gift to the fiery Demon Prince…

'_Happy Christmas Wolfram.' he said handing a rectangular slim object wrapped in red and gold wrapper with a small poinsettia as ornaments._

'_Huh? You have a gift for me?' Wolfram asked with an incredulous face._

'_Yeah.'_

'_Wait! You're not joking right?'_

'_Do I look like I'm joking?' he asked irritated._

'_You sure? When you gave me that – there wont be – 'Pay me with your body thing?' he laugh out loud and knocks the Blonde's head gently._

'_Ouch!'_

'_Idiot. Today is special.'_

'_Hmmm?' Wolfram looks at the gift._

_And when Wolfram opens it – a warm, sweet gentle smile of an Angel appeared on those sweet lips and face._

_He grew worried when Wolfram's become silent and looks at him seriously._

'_What?'_

'_Thank you Adam.'_

'_Idiot.'_

His gift to Wolfram is their family picture. The whole Luxembourg and Wolfram, because Wolfram is part of their family.

But what made his Christmas special that year – or for all the years of his life was that 'kiss'… shared under a mistletoe.

'_KYAAAAAAAA! Adam and Wolfie are under the mistletoe!' both of them jerks up and startled when Alma and Ava screams._

_Both of them looks at the two Ladies who are holding their blushing faces. He stared at Adam not understanding anything._

'_Huh? Mistl-what?' Wolfram looks up and he saw the confusion there when all he sees was a leathery-leaved plant with red berries._

'_NOOOOOO!' Gabriele and Nolan shouted and was about to run when the two fathers snatch them and stops them by holding the two imps up on their sides._

'_Kyaaaaaa! Kiss! You have to kiss! Wait! Let me get the camera!' Maria was shouting and he can see Wolfram's confusion and then blushes when the word 'kiss' was mention._

'_O-Oi! W-wait! K-ki-kiss?' Wolfram backs out a little but he grabs the slender waist before Wolfram can even move further._

_The guys are glancing at each other and betting if Adam has the 'guts' to kiss a guy._

'_Oi! Adam!'_

'_Sorry Velvet… but it's tradition.' He said grinning evilly. _

'_T-tra-tradition? But in Shin Makoku there's no-'_

'_This is not Shin Makoku sweetheart… this is Earth. And under the tradition when two people 'accidentally' were under a mistletoe… they have to kissed… quite passionately.' He said the last words in a whisper, near the Demon Prince's ear that the whole family went uproar._

'_KYAAAAAAA! Kiss!'_

'_NOOOO!'_

'_Angel is mine!'_

'_Princess is mine! My first kiss!'_

'_Go Adam, if you have the nerve.' Philip said that knowing Adam wouldn't kiss a guy._

_He smirks and grabs Wolfram's jaw and looks into the confused and glaring emerald green eyes._

'_D-don't you d-dar-mnggghhhh'_

_Wolfram's eyes were like saucers when he kissed him right there and then… in front of the gawking family._

_The men are speechless. The women are blushing and smiling. The kids are crying._

_Adam is kissing Wolfram – Not a peck. Not a smack. Not a simple kiss._

_But a deep passionate kiss._

'_Mnnggghhhh!' Wolfram's arms are imprisoned to their body and he was about to summon his Maryoku when Adam lets him go abruptly._

'_Dammit! You taste of sweet cakes! The hell!' Adam immediately releases Wolfram's lips and pushed the Blonde's face._

'_What the hell have you been eating?' Adam spats angrily._

'_E-eehhhh… O-oi! Y-you jerk! What do you mean by that?' Wolfram forget about the kiss when he saw the grimaced in Adam's face._

'_Are you a girl or a kid?'_

'_You jerk! I was eating Mama's cake! And I'm a man! Bastard!'_

'_But to have your whole mouth taste like cake! You brat!'_

'_Pervert! Who the hell said you have to do that!'_

'_Idiot! That's tradition!'_

'_Asshole!'_

'_Brat!'_

_And the gawking family sighs, shook their heads and left the two couples argued there under the mistletoe._

_The women shook's their head in exasperation. Adam for them has a long way to go._

_Maria was excited and gives the digital camera to Alejandra – to immediately prints it._

_The men – yep – all of them are incredulous to what happen. After all, they all lose the bet. _

_But the women were right – Adam has a long way to go._

He smiles remembering it all… it felt like just yesterday… he gently touch his lips…

Wolfram of course taste sweet not because of the cake… but because that was his taste…

Sweet… intoxicating… potent… too strong… that he immediately stops the kiss for he was getting hard… and when he says 'hard' – he was really really hard, that he bless the Gods and all his Ancestors that he was wearing a long turtleneck cashmere that covers his lower body.

And to cover his predicament and growing hardness – he angrily spats at the Blonde for eating sweets.

If the Demon Prince only knew that he had took a cold shower in winter just for him to calm down…

He looks at the Demon Prince whose still wrapping the boxes with a serious expression on his face.

He gently move his hand and caress Wolfram's ears.

'Adam?' Wolfram holds his hand and he felt the Blonde turned around looking at him.

'Hmmm…' he just close his eyes pretending to sleep.

And he felt his heart swell with happiness when Wolfram didn't swat his hand… instead… his hand stay there too… atop his… and then begun wrapping again… but Wolfram didn't move it.

_I love you Wolfram._

_Only you._

.

* * *

.

**Author's Note:**

**Our months were given to us by the Romans, and still bear Roman names with Latin origins.**

January originally referred to the "Month of Janus." Janus was a two-faced god, a god of beginnings and endings.

German: Januar

The Old English name for this time period was "Wulf-Monath," the Month of Wolves, because this was the time of year wolves routinely attacked the villages. This month refers to Februa. Februa was a Roman festival of purification.

German: Februar

The Old English name for this time period was "Sprote Kale Monath," or the Month when Cabbages Sprout. This month refers to Mars, the Roman god of war (armies often marched in the spring).

German: März

The Old English name for this time period was "Hyle Monath," or the Noisy Month. April is a mystery. The Roman name was Aprilis, and may come from the word "apero," referring to second. At one time, April was the second month of the year. April is often used as first name for girls.

German: April

The Old English name for this time period was "Easter Monath," the month of the festival of Eoster, the Old English goddess of the dawn. May is named for the goddess Maia, the goddess of increase. This was as spring month, when crops were flourishing. May is often used as first name for girls.

German: Mai

The Old English name for this time period was "Thri-Milce Monath" when cows gave so much milk, one had to milk them three times a day. June was named for Junius, named for the famous Roman family of Junius. Another theory is that is named for Juno, the Roman goddess of marriage.

June is often used as first name for girls.

German: Juni

The Old English name for this time period was "Sere Monath," or, the Dry Month. July was named after Julius Caesar, the first emperor of Rome, after his assassination in 66 B.C. Previously it was named Quintiis, for it was the considered the fifth month of the year.

German: Juli

The Old English name for this time period was "Mœd Monath," or, Meadow Month, when the meadows were in bloom. August was named for Augustus Caesar, Julius Caesar's nephew and heir. His name means Great Caesar (his original name was Octavius). It was originally named Sextilis, for it was the considered the sixth month of the year.

German: August

The Old English name for this time period was "Weod Monath," or, the month of weeds. September was originally the seventh month, and was named after the Latin word "septem" (seven).

German: September

The Old English name for this time period was "Hœrfest Monath," or, the month of harvest. October was originally the eight month, and was named after the Latin word "octo" (eight).

German: Oktober

The Old English name for this time period was "Win Monath," or, the month of wine.

November was originally the ninth month, and was named after the Latin word "novem" (eight).

German: November

The Old English name for this time period was "Blod Monath," or, the month of blood, when oxen were sacrificed to the gods. December was originally the tenth month, and was named after the Latin word "decem" (eight).

December was originally the tenth month

German: Dezember

The Old English name for this time period was originally "Geola Monath," or, the month of Yule, when yule was a pagan festival. After Christianity came to Britain, it was called Haligh Monath, or Holy Month and Yule came to mean Christmas-time.

And how I made the name of the days is based on the **Rainbow Color Name** ^^

Monday- 1 - Red

Tuesday- 2 - Orange

Wednesday - 3 - Yellow

Thursday - 4 - Green

Friday - 5 - Blue

Saturday - 6 - Indigo

Sunday - 7 - Violet

A **Lord Chamberlain** - an officer who manages the household of a monarch or noble.

_(I believe Gunter Von Christ-Kyo holds this title, after all his the one who takes care of the household when all, namely: Gwendal, Conrart, Wolfram and Yuuri or even Lady Cheri were away. Gunter with his amazing memories and dedication holds this title ^^)_

On the **WEDDING INVITATION** – I used the word **'Commanded'** because that is supposed to be it. I research and GREAT SHINOU! It's hard to find the invitation or the wedding invitation of **Princess Diana and Prince Charles** yeah – all they'll say is: _If you're not invited then you don't have the chance of seeing it_ luckily there are couples who post the image in their website. Proudly presenting the wedding invitation ^^ so that's it. Whew!

Oh when I have more time, I will post in my LiveJournal account the image of the invitation with the Shin Makoku seal ^^ hehehe you can visit it too – to see the **Bad Boys of Eton with His Majesty** ^^ hehehehe… wow! I love Adam, Wolf and Yuuri's image ^^ that's all thanks to my sweet darlin Witch-san ^^ thanks so much dearest^^

**Year of the Soukoku** – I used that to represent again a color. The Year of the Double Black. ^^ hehehe… it's hard using years so I used colors… ^^ thanks to the Soukoku no Daikenja ^^ hehehe…

King's Scholar varies from schools. At **Eton College, a King's Scholar** is one who has passed the College Election examination and is awarded a Foundation Scholarship and admitted into a house, College, which is the oldest Eton house and comprised solely of King's Scholars. There are, at any one time, around 70 King's Scholars, and they are distinguished by the black gown which they wear. The other pupils at the school, more than 1200 of them, all boys, are known as Oppidans.

This gown is said to be the basis of the nickname "Tugs", from the Latin "gens togata", i.e. "toga'd people", although this particular slice of Eton argot has become less commonly heard in recent years.

A Foundation Scholarship used to provide a full and unconditional waiver of all the school fees. But since the 1960s this formerly automatic award has been reined in, and is increasingly subject to means testing. As of 2009, a scholarship now only guarantees an automatic remission of 10% of the usual fees. Part or all of the remainder may also be waived, but this is dependent on financial circumstances.

King's Scholars have the letters KS attached to their surnames in the school lists. Oppidans who have distinguished themselves academically are called Oppidan Scholars — they receive no financial benefit, but have OS attached to their surnames in the school lists.

The **Abracadabra** is Eton's basic academic timetable, determining who does what when; it is shown at the back of the Calendar.

The largest recent development has been the **Eton College Rowing Centre** at Dorney, consisting of a 2,000 metre rowing lake, a boathouse, an arboretum and a nature reserve; the lake was used for the World Rowing Championships in 2006 and will be the 2012 Olympics venue for rowing, flat water canoeing and Paralympics.

**Obliviate (Memory Charm)**- Description: Used to hide a memory of a particular event.

**(Freezing Charm)** - Description: Renders target immobile, with the incantation "Immobulus".

**Audemars Piguet** is a manufacturer of expensive Swiss watches that compete with Patek Phillipe and Vacheron Constantin.

**Canon EOS 1000D** is a 10.1-megapixel digital single-lens reflex camera.

**THANK YOU SO MUCH ^^ **

Kyaaa! I cant wait for the next chapter!

THE MEETING!

Yuuri – Wolfram – Adam.

It would be chaotic ( * evil laughter * )


	11. Chapter 11

* Disclaimer: I do not own any of the **characters of Kyou Kara Maou.**

All rights belong solely to the creator, Tomo Takabayashi (writer/ author) and Temari Matsumoto (mangaka) and Studio Deen (anime and OVA producer/ production).

And neither do I make any money from this story.

* Disclaimer: I do not own any **Spells/ Magical** objects from the book Harry Potter.

All rights belong solely to the writer J.K. Rowling.

And neither do I make any money from this story.

* Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction.

**Any resemblance to any real people (living, dead, or stolen by fairies), or to any real animals, gods, witches, countries, and events (magical or otherwise) is just blind luck, or so I hope.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 11**

**.**

**Shin Makoku. **

**.**

The mist… slowly descending as the light of the new day emerge from the horizon…

The early morning dew made a sweet gentle touch to the leaves and flowers of Shinou's Beautiful Land.

The morning sun, liken to Shinou's hair, bright yellow gold – signifying warmth, happiness, sunshine, – slowly rises making a sweet tender touch with the forest. Giving vibrant colors of Earth Brown the markings of nature's bounty, of warmth earth, of classicism… the old trees giving the hues of live green… of growth, of health… of youth… of hope… and life to all living things in Shin Makoku.

The early birds chirp happily – as the day gave a sign of peace, tranquility and bliss.

The clouds made a beautiful parting – as if with her white pure wings – she covers the land with her purity, so that the day will be nothing less but grand and serene.

And that early morning – two beautiful souls… are talking… softly to not disturb the others or for them to be left alone…

'Hmmm… it seems that they all are excited, right My Pretty Sage?' Shinou asked the Black haired and eyes beauty before him. Too beautiful for words. Shinou smiles. The years had been so kind to the Great Sage – he had grown into a stunning and handsome man.

Murata sighs as he leans on the railings of the balcony. They are both looking at the water mirror of the fountain. The current location: Blood Pledge Castle.

All the maids are busy preparing for the arrival of so many upcoming guests. So early in the morning but all are rushing and engaged in different tasked at hand.

Amused and gaiety eyes view everything as he leans and looks at the water mirror.

'Looks like Von Christ-Kyo really prepared everything and on is scheduled with _'everything'_,' said an amused voice.

'Yes. He really did,' Murata answers as he looks at the beautiful white parchment of paper on his hand. He smiles and he cant wait for the arrival of The Special Guest.

The Royal Programme as he calls it, reads:

* * *

**The Soukoku Year**

May Shinou Heika Grant His Divine Blessing

Upon the Arrival of Their Majesties

.

Time as

The Tail of the Swallow above the High Sky

.

The Grand Arrival of the

.

**His Excellency Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld**

_The Third son of the 26__th__ Demon Queen,_

_The Royal Ambassador of Shin Makoku and Earth,_

_Noble Demon Prince of the House of the Bielefeld_

_.  
_

And

.

**His Royal Highness Prince Adam Lancelot Galahad Ioan Karl Guillaumesh of Luxembourg**

_The Hereditary Prince of Luxembourg, Hereditary Count of the Rhine, Königstein, Katzenelnbogen and Diez_

_._

_._

_.  
_

The Time as

The Agrarian Worker above the High Sky

.

The Arrival of

.

**His Royal Highness Henric Gabriele Félixander Karl Guillaumesh**

_By the Grace of God, Grand Duke of Luxembourg, Duke of Nassau, Count Palatine of the Rhine, Count of Sayn, Königstein, Katzenelnbogen and Diez, Burgrave of Hammerstein, Lord of Mahlberg, Wiesbaden, Idstein, Merenberg, Limburg and Eppstein._

Together with

**Her Highness Grand Duchess Maria Teresita Cleofé y Vida Karl Guillaumesh of Luxembourg**

**.  
**

Accompanied by the Princes and Princesses of Luxembourg

.

**Prince Guillaumesh Léopold Gawain Karl of Luxembourg**

_Hereditary Grand Duke of Luxembourg, Hereditary Prince of Nassau and holds the title Prince of Bourbon-Parma._

With The Lady Consort

**Lady Alma Rosslyn Lyon Maclachlan**

And the Royal son

**Prince Nolan Barachielé Maclachlan of Luxembourg**

**.**

**.  
**

**Prince Félixander Wilhelm Tristan Karl Guillaumesh of Luxembourg**

With The Lady Consort

**Lady Ava Adelaidé Vida**

And the Royal son

**Prince Gabrielé Raphael Jhudiel of Luxembourg**

**.**

**.  
**

**Prince Louis Philippé Friedrich Dagonét Karl Guillaumesh of Luxembourg**

**Princess Alejandra Anna Isabélle Karl Guillaumesh of Luxembourg**

**Prince Sébastian Ciel Michéalis Karl Guillaumesh of Luxembourg**

**.**

**.**

Dinner will commence at the

Blood Pledge Castle Royal Dining Room

With Their Majesties and Royal Highnesses

.

.

_His Majesty The 27__th__ Maou of Shin Makoku_

**Maou Heika Shibuya Yuuri**

Accompanied by **The Lady Jasmine Naomi Schiffer**

**.  
**

_His Holiness The Soukoku no Daikenja_

**His Eminence Murata Ken**

**.  
**

_Her Royal Highness_

**Princess Greta Von Bielfeld Shibuya**

**.  
**

_Her Majesty The 26__th__ Maou of Shin Makoku_

**Her Majesty Lady Cecilie von Spitzweg**

**.  
**

Accompanied by the Two Royal Princes

.

**Lord Gwendal von Voltaire**, The First son. Commander In Chief of the Mazoku Army,

Von Voltaire Army and The Royal Administrator of the Maou and Shin Makoku.

**Lord Conrart Weller**, The Second son. Royal Bodyguard of the 27th Maou,

Commander of the Weller and Bielefeld Army.

.

**The Lord Chamberlain Günter von Christ**. Royal Adviser of the 27th Maou

Accompanied by his daughter

.

**Lady Gisela von Christ**. The Healer of Shin Makoku

.

.

And The Royal Guest of the Blood Pledge Castle

.

**Lady Anissina von Karbelnikoff**.

Heiress of the Noble House of The Karbelnikoff

.

**Lord Densham Von Karbelnikoff **

Noble Lord, House of The Karbelnikoff

.

**Lord Waltorana Von Bielefeld**

Noble Lord, House of Von Bielefeld

.

**Stoffel Von Spitzberg**

Noble Lord, House ofVon Spitzberg

.

.

.

* * *

.

'Hmmm, he really outdid it this time.' Murata shook his head in dry amusement, as he scans and reads the contents of the programme, so the Ten Nobles - well Nine Nobles to be exact are all in attendance. So this is why Von Christ-Kyo had pulled him in the Library and answered all those questions.

He grimaced remembering the three hours or was it four hours of meeting he had with the Lavender Advisor, now he knows how Shibuya felt with those lessons. He really is the Lord Chamberlain. For that long hours, Von Christ-Kyo has asked him all that he knows about the Grand Ducal Family. And though he was drained after that – he did enjoy the meeting and add more to 'plan'. He truly will enjoy the upcoming event.

Murata informs Gunter that not only the Von Bielefeld-Kyo and Prince Adam will be arriving. But with the help of Bob and Shori – the whole Luxembourg family will be arriving as well. Gunter was so pleased and was so excited that the lavender beauty almost got a nosebleed.

He thought maybe its for him to know each and everyone and be able to communicate more and he thinks – Von Christ-Kyo had a point there. They are after all the one who will welcome his descendants in Shin Makoku.

And because of what he said a week ago…

The Ten Nobles.

The Aristocrats.

The Noble Mazoku of distant and far away countries.

Kings and Queens of the Human countries.

Half Mazoku and Half Human rulers of the land.

From Cavalcade, Caloria, Francia, Representative of the Conansia Svellera and even the enigmatic Saralegui Heika send a letter of coming to visit Shin Makoku.

They are all to attend the Grand Birthday Celebration of the Princess of Shin Makoku. Her Royal Highness Princess Greta von Bielefeld Shibuya.

But the thing is – the birthday invites weren't included the known personalities. All Gunter invited were the close friends and family – but when the word that The Royal Ambassador His Excellency Wolfram von Bielefeld will arrive together with the Great Great 16th century down – Grandson of the Soukoku no Daikenja – words of visits, of celebrations and all bombarded Gunter and Gwendal.

Of course much to Gwendal's chagrin and headache, though Gunter von Christ-Kyo feels it's the most majestic event, like the gathering of Nobles of all Nobles.

The descendants of the Soukoku no Daikenja from Earth.

Murata can only grin and sighs while Shinou was having his time laughing his ass out – rolling on the floor more like it from the recent event that happen over dinner.

He was assaulted by questions, inquiries of what, who and how by the occupants of the dining room that night. And Murata can still remember the gritting of Shibuya's teeth knowing that Wolfram wont be coming alone.

When he informs them that not only Adam will come but the whole family – the dinner then settled down. He still remembers the Maou-like Shibuya when he mentions that Von Bielefeld-Kyo would be bringing Adam with him.

The dinner was then resolved and made a turn of events. A very excited and thrilled Von Christ-Kyo, Lady Cheri, Anissina asked him with so many questions, how is it he never tell them his lineages or his descendants for so many years. He smiles weakly to a Demon Administrator that was holding his head in another upcoming headache. An amused and quite worried and at the same time delighted Weller-Kyo holds back his Hahaue who keeps on questioning about Adam – maybe because the look in Shibuya's face isn't the usual goofy-smiling and wimpy Shibuya Yuuri.

He raised his brow at that – so what if Wolfram isn't coming alone – Lady Jasmine just have arrived so Yuuri's focus should be on his intended and not on his 'ex'.

He was amused. Really, really amused. If that isn't jealousy – then he doesn't know what jealousy really meant.

But he can see excitement and ecstatic expression on his friend's face. Must be because he will see his 'Angel' again.

'How is my protégé doing?'

'Hmmm… In shock? Or rather anticipating the arrival of Von Bielefeld-Kyo.'

'I see…'

The first to arrive would be Wolfram and Adam. And they can easily transport the family with the help of Adam if he's in Shin Makoku, Murata guess that his powers or Majik may intensify more if his in the land of Shin Makoku. After all, here lies raw power and the elements of the world are all astounding.

News travel so fast – now the whole castle are in chaos and preparation. He knows that in two days time, the whole Blood Pledge Castle will be in great festivities and so many people – Kings, Queens, Princes, Princesses and so on will be celebrating with them.

But the question at hand isn't that – it's the arrival of the Demon Prince and the Prince of the Earth and their meeting with the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku.

Murata likes the turn of events. But he knows that things aren't going to be easy. And things will not turn out as planned to some.

'What do you think Shinou? Five years is such a long time.'

'If we're going to believe what the Maou said – then he will stay the same. But if we're going to believe what you say – everything will not be that easy for him.'

'Yes. He will have a hard time… Rufus' descendant isn't a tame or just-give-a-flower-I'm-so-sorry kind of a person. Wolfram von Bielfeld-Kyo spits fire… literally.'

'Hmmm… all I can say is I too am quite clueless…' Shinou said to Murata but he can see the gleam and presentiment in those sapphire blue eyes.

'You are?' he raised his brow. He doesn't believe Shinou – if he did then he wouldn't be the Daikenja who lived for so long. Everything Shinou said and says has a double meaning.

'But of course – we are talking about a Bielefeld here My Sage… fiery, serious, unyielding, unrelenting and I can add when angered and 'betrayed' can be…'

'Bitterly cold, ruthless, merciless and very… very cruel…'

'Aye… I have tasted his fire… after all, I stole you from him.' Shinou said while caressing the silk black hair of his Daikenja.

'May I remind you Shinou – I don't belong to anyone. I belong only to myself.' Murata said and slap gently the solid hand.

Shinou smiles and lean on his Daikenja… not touching but he made sure that his presence, his warmth as others may call it can be felt by his Daikenja… 'But Rufus didn't think so. He very much believe you are his.'

'And you?' Murata hates it when Shinou is being flirty and devious.

'Hehhh… from the day I have seen your shadow – you belong to me.' Shinou whispers on his Daikenja's ear… that sent shiver… pleasurable shivers on his Daikenja's ears.

Murata sighs and he knows, no matter what he will say Shinou will always have the last line. So he stays silent and continued to view the events on the Castle.

The armies of Voltaire, Weller and Bielefeld are all dispatch to secure the area. Some of the Ten Nobles have arrived and were ushered towards their designated room. Some have really come early – to not missed the arrival of the Royal Ambassador and the Prince of Earth and the Grand Ducal Family.

'So tell me My Pretty Sage, what did you tell your grandson to have him come here with my descendant?'

'What made you think I told him something?' the eyes behind the glasses cant be read… and Shinou knows – they held so much artful schemes.

'Hmmm… if I know that brain of yours and I do – you are planning something.'

'Yare yare… what made you think of that?'

'Let's say to cut the growing torn?'

Murata smiles… or rather smirks and shows in his rare moments – a sly and a devilish smirk. 'I just don't like unnecessary shrubs on the way – it blocks the view…'

'My my… you truly are scary when angered.'

'I just don't like anyone hurting Rufus' descendants and I know you too…'

'But of course… Wolfram may not be my favorite but he is special… very very special to me… and to add to that something special – you did leave something special out of their knowledge.'

'Hmmm… even the Maou doesn't know the missing three pages of the Book.'

'Yes. He didn't even or all of them even didn't bother to look for the missing pages… but it seems you want to be quiet about it… you never told them the truth why Yuuri Heika cant travel back.'

'Why should I? It will ruin someone's growth and mentality. They have after all must face everything alone. Friends, Gods… they cant save anyone… they cant save you. Only you – can save yourself. Even yourself – you cant save anyone.'

'Ah yes, the word 'freewill' and 'strength to move forward'.'

'Yes. One must reap what they sow.'

'You truly are a frightful creature my pretty Sage.'

'I just don't like people hurting what I considered mine.'

'Truly scary…'

'Hmmm…'

.

* * *

.

**Blood Pledge Castle.**

Flowers surrounded the entire Castle. Not just your ordinary flowers but the flowers that are considered symbolical and flowers that touched people's heart so many times. To some people flowers are just decorative living things – they grow – die and grow again, but to them Mazoku who have loved and continued to love the special flowers the 26th Maou made and breed – it's not just decorative living things. They are the source of one's warmth, happiness, strength and will to move on.

Conrart looks around and smiles at Blood Pledge Castle… the cold and old ancient Castle now looks warm, cozy, special and life.

Secret Gwendal surrounds the balustrade's railings. The way the shy flower surrounds the balustrade are amazing – it's like a sweet wave of flowers. Every balustrade at the castle is surrounded by it.

Cecille's Red Sigh graces the balcony, the bright red color gave the cold and old balcony a sense of sensuality and passionate approached.

Conrart Stands Upon the Earth elegantly sits on the stairs. The charming and manly flower of blue makes a stunning contrast on the red carpet of the stairs.

But what will take someone's breath away was what is displayed on the tables.

Beautiful Wolfram and Filled with Yuri's Naïveté.

Conrart smiles and he doesn't know who did it – but the most amazing and radiant that made the entire castle looks so bright and majestic are the entwined flowers of Beautiful Wolfram and Filled with Yuri's Naïveté.

The bright sun kissed color of Beautiful Wolfram and Filled with Yuri's Naïveté is so apparent, they prettify every table inside and outside the castle.

The bright and yellow colors welcome the person or whoever will be seated on the table. The way they adorn the places truly brightens the occasion.

Both colors gave a benevolent feeling.

'Kya! Not there! Put the candles there! Dacascos! Bring the black curtain at the Grand Hall – Geika told us that is the place where Wolfram and Adam-Kaka will arrive!'

'HAI!'

Conrart smiles at the busy morning. He approaches the Lavender Advisor. 'Gunter.'

'Ah! Conrart! Sorry! What is it?' asked by the busy Mazoku. Gunter's wearing his usual uniform but his hair has been tied up with only a few strands been lay down.

'Geika told you they will arrive there? And not in Shinou Temple?' that's surprising. He thought that the arrival would be at Shinou Temple.

'Ah! Yes! I was surprised too, but Geika said that the Grand Temple's water is still connected to the Shinou Temple so it wont be any problem.'

'Hmmm… I wonder why?'

'Yes, I too wonders but this is a great opportunity for all the guest. The arrival of Wolfram and Adam-Kaka will be witnessed by everyone.' Gunter clasped his hand in great anticipation of the upcoming event.

'You mean-'

'Yes! Geika informs me that they will arrived exactly at noon and all Ten Nobles will be here by that time.'

'I see. Then I should hurry up and wake Heika.'

'Ah yes! Oi! You! Not there! Ahhhh!'

Conrart smiles and headed towards the Maou's Royal Bedchamber.

He was walking the corridor when he heard whispers. Soon, the whispers turn into laughter and he saw the source.

'So you're the one responsible for the flowers?' Conrart said to the two beautiful children surrounded by flowers.

Greta looks up and so is the young looking El. ' Unca Conrad!'

El smiles brightly. Greta too, with her hands full of Beautiful Wolfram.

'Hello El. Greta. Hmmm… I thought I heard laughter's, so you two made the flowers?'

'Aye! Greta told me that Unca Wolfram will arrive. I don't have any gifts to give Unca Wolfram so Greta told me to help her with the flower decoration.'

'I see. Princess, aren't you supposed to prepare your self?'

'Hmmm… later Unca Conrad. It's still early and I have time. I just want to finished these.'

'Okay. I have to go now and wake Heika.'

'Oh, Daddy? His already awake.'

'EH?'

'Yep. His on his room though pacing like a twirl – back and forth.' With that Greta and El laugh.

Hmmm… His already awake? That's odd.

'Okay, I'll leave you two alone now. And Greta, El – the flowers are so beautiful. You really did a fine job there.'

'Thank you! Yay! We did great Greta!' El beamed so brightly, though El is nine years old – he still looks like a child of five years of age.

Conrart walks the long corridor.

Conrart thought that it is odd. Though Yuuri has no problem waking up – but it is still too early for him to wake up. For the pass years since Yuuri had been active in the Administration and seeing all of Shin Makoku's welfare – he had been so exhausted. He only gets to play at the baseball field once a week or twice a month. Or sometimes he didn't even get a chance to play at all.

Though they still have their morning jogging and sword practice. He can say that Shibuya Yuuri is now good in handling Morgif. He even bested some of his men in swordsmanship.

But it's always him or Gunter who wakes up Yuuri. For being exhausted and burn out with so many things going on – he become a heavy sleeper, one who wouldn't wake up with just a nudge. You really have to shook and shout for him to wake up.

He knocks at the door and his brow furrows. No one answers. So – is Yuuri still asleep?

He enters and what he saw amused him. Really amused him.

Shibuya Yuuri – looks like a man whose about to attend his first date. In every sense.

Yuuri pace back and forth, fidgeting and looking so nervous and Conrart cant help it, he grins – the Maou Heika is very well dressed. Without their help – he had dressed in his formal attire. All black suits and with the matching red cape. And his grin turns into a wide smile – he knows that brooch. Those golden intricate brooch. The brooch that connects the cape is of a Golden Wings – handed down from generations to generations… from the Bielefeld House.

Yuuri looks so handsome and now, he keeps his hair in a slight brush up manner. Though some bangs still covers his forehead. For so many years – he did grow up and become much manlier and good looking.

He is very proud of his godson. Though he knows that no more traces of Julia remains in Yuuri – he still feel the same. Yuuri is like his son, and his very delighted of what he had accomplished and is willing to do more for the sake of Shin Makoku… though a part of him still felt the sadness… his baby brother had gone to a faraway place… but he already accepts it. Wolfram belong neither here or there – he belongs to himself and what he choose to do.

'Good morning Heika.'

'Ah! Conrad! You surprised me!' Yuuri was startled when Conrart greets him.

'Sorry about that. I see that you're… dressed already.'

'Ahh-Hai! Ano… what's the time Wolf will arrive?'

'At noon Heika.'

'I see.' Yuuri again paced back and forth and it truly amused Conrart. Because for the rare time – Yuuri didn't correct him with his 'Heika'.

'Heika, should you be going with lady Jasmine now? I think I saw her going to the dining room for breakfast.'

'Huh? Why?'

Conrart paused for a moment. Did Yuuri just said 'WHY?'

'Well, for you to eat your breakfast too.'

'Ah. Nah. I did drink coffee and I don't feel like eating.'

'I see. Then you're going now on the Study room?'

'Yes!'

Conrart and Yuuri walk silently at the hallway. Conrart knows this is a very bizarre morning for him. The way Yuuri said: 'YES!' was like going to the study room is his salvation. He shook his head.

.

* * *

.

The room looks cold, you can tell that the occupant was someone stoic, hard, frigid… but if one will look closer – at the far corner of the shelves, hundreds of knitted objects are displayed.

One must be so great and knowledgeable to all the creatures of Shin Makoku to be able to identify each knitted objects.

But right now, the occupant of the room is slowly controlling the growing anger in his chest. But by the looks of it… the control is waning…

Gwendal's eye twitch. He pursed his lips in controlled anger. As he reads and scan the parchment, the words there… the announcements!

Angry veins pop out his head.

And slowly breathing hard. 'GUNTERRRRRRRR!,' he bellowed.

The voice echoes and all nearby hears it.

Maids nearby drops whatever they are carrying. 'Kyaaa!' scared out of their wits they run.

Guards immediately as if the Devil is behind them run towards the courtyard at the other side of the Castle.

Yozak who was guarding the people in his hideout – currently at the rooftop almost slide down the roof. 'Not want to be near Gwendal-Kaka at the moment.'

Yuuri who was currently at his own study room, twitch his lips and sighs. He cant blame Gwendal – he too find it overdoing things or like blowing things out of proportion.

Conrart who was with Yuuri clasp his mouth to not let out the laugh... 'Poor Gwendal'. And excuse himself to His Majesty to find Gunter.

Anissina's eyebrows raised perfectly and let out a laugh. 'HAH!'

Greta and El grimaced hearing their Unca Gwen's shout. 'Scaaarrryyyyyy!'

Gisela shook his head, her father really outdid it… More like – it's too much.

Lady Cheri who was bathing at the Royal Bathroom let out a singsong laughter.

Murata and Shinou at the Temple laughs – much to Ulrike's dismay. The two really is enjoying the upcoming event.

Gunter who was giving orders at the courtyard let out a three consecutive sneezes. He looks up at the sky and muttered: 'Is it the season already? Kinda early.'

Gwendal on the other side of the castle – hands trembling and looks like the paper is about to be crumbled with the way his holding it. Or if it's a live object – the soul has already departed.

He can't believe it!

How could he?

How could that – that – that DEMON made this without his consent!

The Paper that includes the Royal Programme reads:

* * *

As to commemorate the eventful day

May the Divine Spirit of Shinou Heika

Bless the Arrival of the prestigious guest

.

**A One Week of Celebration will commence.**

**.**

**.  
**

The 1st Day:

The Tail of the Swallow Hangs above High Sky

The Grand Arrival of

.

**His Excellency Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld**

**.  
**

And

.

**His Royal Highness Prince Adam Lancelot Galahad Ioan Karl Guillaumesh of Luxembourg**

**.  
**

And

**The Grand Ducal Family of Luxembourg**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Dinner will commence at the

Blood Pledge Castle Royal Dining Room

With Their Majesties and Royal Highnesses

.

.

2nd Day:

The Celebration of Her Royal Highness' 16th Birthday

**Princess Greta Von Bielefeld Shibuya**

**.  
**

Opening of the Birthday Celebration,

Noble Speech from her Father's:

The 27th Maou Heika Shibuya Yuuri

His Excellency Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld

.

Royal Lunch at the Dining Room with close families and

The Grand Ducal Luxembourg Family

.

The Middle of the Indigo Day will begin

The Cake presentation

.

Dancing of the 16th Roses and Swords

.

Gift Opening from the Family

.

The Beginning of the Royal Party

.

.

3rd Day

To Honor the arrival of the Grand Ducal Family of Luxembourg

The Celebrated Annual Festival will begun early this Year of Soukoku.

The series of events for the 3rd Day is as follows:

• The 27th Maou Shibuya Yuuri's Noble Speech before the start of the Day

• Welcoming of The Royal Guests from around the Globe

• The Opening of Bazaar at the City of Shin Makoku

• Celebration of the **'Best Warriors of Shin Makoku'**

_(Open to all Mazoku, Human, Half – Mazoku and Half – Humans)_

_Please Note to register your names at the corresponding _

_Registration Offices or Tents located around Shin Makoku._

And because of the wonderful Event – all Royalties of Blood Pledge Castle

Will be joining too:

.

**His Majesty, Maou Heika Shibuya Yuuri**

**Lord Gwendal von Voltaire**

**Lord Conrart Weller**

**His Excellency Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld**

**Lord Geigen Huber Grisela**

**.  
**

And with the Special Annotated of His Holiness The Soukoku no Daikenja Murata Ken

**The 6****th**** Son Prince Adam Lancelot Galahad Ioan Karl Guillaumesh of Luxembourg**

Will be joining the 'Best Warriors of Shin Makoku'

As The Representative of the Luxembourg Family.

.

**The Winner will received the prized prepared by His Holiness Murata Ken**

**.**

**.  
**

4th Day:

The Royal Tour for The Grand Ducal Luxembourg Family

To the land of Shin Makoku

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

And so on.

Gwendal slowly clutch the paper… the room trembles.

'WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?'

He can't believe this!

Seven days!

FUCK!

How can that – that – that DEMON! That Lavender Demon make hundreds of copies of this Programme and give out to all of the people, not just in Shin Makoku but to others as well who have gave them letters of coming.

'THE HELL!'

He gets up angrily and the chair almost stumbled – but then – what can he do?

The Programme has already been sent out – without his knowledge or rather – he had given his trust to Gunter.

He shouldn't have.

Now not only did he needs to take care of the Nobles but also the others as well who will join the festivities and the tournament.

And what did the programmer said: HE, THE MAOU, CONRART, HUBE, WOLFRAM and this ADAM will be JOINING the tournament!

That last time he did was because he lost a bet to his Hahaue – he never plans on joining said event in the first place!

And now? AGAIN! And it involves the young Prince of Luxembourg too!

What if something happens? What if the young Prince get injured or worst killed?

DAMMIT!

'Gunter… I will kill you. Just give me a chance. I will kill you.'

Gunter who was then giving another sorts of orders to the soldiers let out again three consecutive sneezes, this time much louder and heavier. He looks up at the sky and muttered: 'It's the season already.'

.

* * *

.

The documents to be signed are not decreasing – more like it's increasing. Maybe because the Maou who should be signing – is just staring at the documents. For like about an hour or so.

Yuuri stared at his hands.

Yuuri feels it.

The trembling of those hands.

He clenches his fist but he can still feels it.

Numbness and trembling.

It's been trembling since last night… no… it's been trembling since Murata told him that Wolfram will arrive…

He doesn't understand this trembling.

He doesn't understand the turmoil in his heart.

This is the first time he felt it… or like he felt it before then… long long time ago.

Like all his body system can't function.

He can't concentrate on what his doing.

He can't eat.

He can't even sleep.

He feels so cold. Numb. Dazed.

He tried going to Wolfram's room – that has been cleaned by the maids – but to no avail. The more he goes there – the more the trembling wont stop.

His heartbeat has been palpitating – his heart has been in constant turbulence, like it wants to burst out or something. He sometimes felt he wants to vomit. But what is there to vomit? He hardly eats anything since that time. All he can take are coffee or some sandwiches.

Is it because he will be seeing his best friend again after so many years?

Without communication. Without any letters. Without even a hint of anything. Was he nervous? Was he afraid of what he will see?

He leans on his chair and clasps with his hand the Golden Wing brooch. Wolfram's first gift to him. He grins.

Wolfram's first gift. Wolfram's first name calling.

_He was wearing his usual black school uniform but with a red cape for the coronation of him being the 27__th__ Maou of Shin Makoku, when Wolfram with that usual haughty attitude approaches him._

'_Yuri, what's with those boring clothes you're wearing?' he grimaced when The Blonde Pretty Angel approaches him. It never ceased to amazed him that someone of this great beauty truly exists and now his fiancé. Wolfram truly looks so gorgeous in his evening blue uniform_

'_Huh? But Gunter said I should –'_

'_Don't embarrass us by wearing clothes that look like they're made for commoners!' and it still never ceased to amazed him that the said Angel has a Demonic mouth. His word cuts him and drew blood._

'_Wha-' Wolfram suddenly pulled him and he was putting something on his right chest._

_He was amazed at the close proximity. He sniffs. Was that Wolfram? How can a man have this kind of scent? It's so incredible and so good to the nose!_

'_Huh? A brooch?' he looks at the brooch on his chest. _

'_These Golden Wings were given to me by an uncle on Bielefeld's side when I was young…' Wolfram told him with that beautiful face and enchanting smile. The very first smile the Blonde has given him. _

_And Wolfram von Bielefeld truly is beautiful. He doesn't believe in those western stories of Angels and Demons – but right now his a believer. Because right before him is an Angel of great Beauty._

'_THEY DON'T HAVE SPECIAL MEANING BUT I THOUGHT IT'D BE PERFECT FOR A WIMP WHO HASN'T EVEN SEEN A BATTLE!'_

'_DON'T CALL ME A WIMP!'_

_And yes, he believes in Demon now. Wolfram von Bielefeld is an Angel and a Demon all wrapped in one._

How many nights have he dreamed of the past?

How many years has his Angel come to his dreams – that all he wants to do was just to sleep and not wake up.

Wolfram von Bielefeld has been his constant companion in his dreams.

Everyday he wants to sleep – to sleep and sleep and see Wolfram in his dreams.

There in his dreams, they will be talking, having those crazy and wild adventures – just the two of them.

They will ride Ao and Nemesis. Wolfram will glared at him and brattishly calls him a 'wimp' and make that adorable 'hump' of his. Cross those delicate arms and tilt that beautiful head of his away from him. But he can see the sweet smile on those pretty Sakura lips.

In his dreams they are close… close than ever. Wolfram shares to him many things. Wolfram will show him sides of him that he never shows before. Shy, innocent eyes that looks up at him. Smile that he never shows or rarely shows. Laughter. Musical Angelic laughter that he just wants to hear it again and again. He feels like a fool – but he wants to hear it all day long. Wolfram's voice is like a music to his ears.

But lately… his dreams turn into something else…

Something that made his heart thump abnormally…

Something that made him aches… all over his body…

Something… something so sweet… forbidden… full of carnal desire… passion and sensual…

His Angel, his Blonde Wolf… writhing under him… moaning… groaning…mewling like a sweet tamed cat… purring underneath him.

Those blonde hair covers in sweat… eyes in mist because of lust… lips trembling…

Every time he close his eyes – he can remember it… those sweet lips, curling into a wild… tempting grin… whispering on his ears:

'More… Yuuri… deeper… Yuuri… harder… Yuuri.'

And he can hear himself answering those demands… those whispers with:

'Yes Wolf… you're so tight… Wolf, let me enter more… Wolf… lick me… Wolf… spread your legs more…'

Even in the middle of the meeting he had to excuse himself to calm himself down. He can't help but feel feverish and so hot.

Like he needs… wants… something… and that something can only be sated by a wild, fiery sun kissed Blonde Demon Prince.

Not even Jasmine can satisfy him. Its true that they had been intimate more than he can count – but every climax he had with her, he would shout in his mind only one name: 'Wolfram.'

Was he missing Wolfram that much that even in the middle of their sex – all he can ever think about is his Wolf? And every sex with Jasmine – he doesn't feel any satisfaction. He doesn't feel sated. There has always been missing something. Something that only in his dreams he can feel satisfied.

Jasmine initiated their first time – he was excited then and though he knows the mechanics of sex, to have the first time with reality makes him feel so lustful. But in the middle of the sex – he can't feel it. He can't feel any satisfaction. Like something akin to closeness and warmth were missing. He tries again and again. He wasn't Jasmine's first and so they went so many times, so many positions – but no matter how hard he tries – he doesn't feel sated.

And when he had been having those dreams… there he felt… completeness, yet longing. And he knows more than once he had been whispering the name 'Wolfram'.

He doesn't understand that.

He would wake up – wet with sweat and something else.

He feels so damn horny and lustful that he will drag Jasmine and make out with her – but still no amount of their making out will satisfy him!

For so many years he learns to conceive his feelings and masked it with his so-called 'goofy smile'. His innocent look.

Though every time he wants to burst and just go crazy.

And all because of a Demon Prince who didn't have any decency to say good-bye to him.

A Demon Prince who selfishly went ahead and didn't even asked him.

He wants to see Wolfram.

They parted without any official good bye and he doesn't like it. Wolfram has been so very selfish.

He doesn't like Wolfram going on Earth and it truly pissed him off when he remembers that the Blonde didn't even consult him. In his young mind he felt betrayed – but as years gone by – he felt anger and truly hates Wolfram from not asking him his views.

He doesn't like Wolfram deciding that. Wolfram should have consulted him first! He is the Maou isn't he? Dammit! Just remembering it all pissed him off to know ends!

If Wolfram wants to be on Earth – they can go anytime, whenever the Blonde wishes it. They can even stay more than a week there. If he wants to go some place he can arranged that! If Wolfram wants to have something – he can buy it for him!

But him living in there is a different matter. Wolfram belongs to Shin Makoku… beside him! Didn't Wolfram promised him that he will stay besides him and vice versa? Didn't they promise each other that they will not leave each other's side?

Now… he doesn't understand what he will do the Demon Prince once he sees him.

The uncontrollable lust and the anger in his heart make him so mad and so damn frustrated. He truly doesn't know what he will do when he sees Wolfram.

But one thing is for sure – later, when Wolfram arrives – he will drag the brat in his Royal Chamber – just the two of them and they will have a talk.

A long – long talk… worth of five years.

And fuck it all – he needs some answers!

**.**

* * *

**.**

**The Tail of the Swallow.**

**The Great Grand Hall of Blood Pledge Castle.**

The Grand Hall, where all the Maou places their hand in the water that falls from the mouth of the lion-dragon, the symbol of Shin Makoku.

Here they all gathers to welcome the Guest, or rather the long awaited come back of the known Demon Prince, who spits fire; accused His Majesty countless of time being a 'Cheater' and a 'Wimp'; the known Blonde Beauty of Shin Makoku considered to rival the beauty of all the Princesses may it be humans or Mazoku's; known to be quick-hot-tempered third son; loyal; brave; faithful and trust and love His Majesty Maou Heika.

The others as well who have heard the news of the renouncement of engagement cant believed that the Demon Prince gallantly accepts the decision and gave his blessings to the Maou Heika and his female lady. A lady known to them as the Demon Prince's childhood sweetheart.

The irony of it.

Some have an idea that the Demon Prince runs away to hide the hurt – but for those who have read and curious enough to read the whole book of the Rules of the Royal Ambassador from Shin Makoku (borrowed from the Geika) – doubts the former accusation.

No one in his or her right mind would do that. Just because of being hurt and all – thus they have for so many years accepted the fact that Wolfram von Bielefeld acknowledged the mission.

Seconds.

Minute.

Minutes…

Minutes more…

The whispers grew.

The raising of eyebrows is apparent.

The Ten Nobles especially the Head of the Noble House of Bielefeld raised his eyebrow and smirks.

Murata was laughing silently.

Well who wouldn't?

Shibuya looks so out of it. His been pacing back and forth and not only him, the others as well notice him or more like the whole occupants - thus the whispers, murmurs, smirks, raising of eyebrows.

Murata and Shibuya are located at the Landing platform of the stairs. Shibuya can be seen by all – with his pacing back and forth – that red cape swaying with every turn he makes, fidgeting – like a sick man waiting for his lover.

'Murata! Where are they? It's pass 12 already!' he whispered to his friend.

Murata controls himself, he really wants to laugh and he bets Shinou is doing that on his behalf. 'Shibuya, patience is a virtue.'

'That apparently I don't have.' Yuuri hissed. What's taking Wolfram so long?

It's pass the time already, he looks at his watch – 1230pm.

'Shibuya, you have to wait. This is not an easy feat. Von Bielefeld-Kyo and Prince Adam are going to travel with Shori and my help only.'

'Dammit!'

At the Shinou Temple, where the Original King was sitting at the fillet on the inside room where the forbidden boxes where located is currently laughing his ass out.

'Shinou Heika – Geika looks like his enjoying himself.'

'Well of course he is.' He laughs again. Who wouldn't? This is so – so nice. He truly loves this millennia. It never bores him.

'I wonder why? Yuuri Heika looks like his about to faint with worry. His so pale.' Ulrike said in a worried voice.

Shinou raised his brow and looks at the globe.

'Well, his nervous and wants to be sure if my descendant will truly appear.'

'He will right? Wolfram-Kaka?' Ulrike asked.

'Yes Ulrike. For Wolfram – from all my descendants and Rufus' is the only one who always keep their promise.' Shinou said in a very serious and Ulrike can't fathom the voice behind Shinou Heika when he said that.

Yuuri looks around. There are so many people. Sure he is happy that all are present and that everyone was looking forward to the arrival of Wolfram von Bielfeld – the Royal Ambassador of Shin Makoku and Earth and to add to that Murata's great great so many great grandson.

He doesn't like it. He doesn't like it one bit!

Why are all here? He didn't know that the Ten Nobles and some King and Queens from whatever country were here! Currently waiting too. He was expecting the close family only! Why are all they here?

He looks at his watch -45 minutes had passed already.

'MURATA-' he was about to shout when-

**'Adam! Goddammit you fucking pervert! Where the hell are you touching?'**

Yuuri quiets down and so are the others when they heard the familiar voice. The hall was immediately in silence.

'Ouch! Dammit Velvet! Stop squirming around!' They all stared at the waterfall. Did they just hear that? Wolfram von Bielefeld-Kyo and this Adam?

'Then stop touching me! Keep your bloody hands to yourself!' That is Wolfram von Bielefeld-Kyo alright. No one has that sweet voice mixed in a pissed and ready to burn you tone.

'Look, as much I love touching you – I can't bloody hell see where am I touching!' this time the voice belongs to a masculine… husky and powerful solid voice.

'Ouch! The hell! What's going on? How come it's taking so much time? That stupid perverted Daikenja! The hell is he doing?'

They heard a masculine and husky chuckles.

'Velvet, you truly have no patience.' The occupant's look – stared hard at the waterfall. Did they just hear that right?

Gwendal and Conrart stiffens – did – did that Adam just called their baby brother 'VELVET?' VELVET?

'Patience! Patience? We've been here for like an hour goddammit!' the others grimaced. All too can remember that when the Demon Prince was pissed – fire will let out loose.

'Nope sweetheart, we've been only here for 15 minutes. But I'm wondering what going on.'

The other now is so listening intently and no sound can be heard – not even a cough. Especially when that masculine and husky voice said 'SWEETHEART'

'Wait! What if Shori and Murata's Maryoku isn't enough?'

'Nope. I am lending them my Majik. So we will arrive there. Maybe, this is all new to the transportation. After all, my Majik is different from your usual Maryoku.'

So this Prince have Maryoku as well? Some are so curious but the silence greets the Hall. Not a sound utters.

'Damn! It's dark in here. Cant you use your Majik.'

'Sweetheart, were currently using my Majik. We're inside the Bubble Charm already. And mind you – I use a powerful one, you hate traveling in water – you get seasick.'

They heard a shy and little gruff sound in the Demon's Prince voice: 'You don't have to point that out.'

And then they heard an amused and full of mischief voice: 'Ahh! Are we being shy here? Are you pouting? I wanna see that.'

A 'hump!' echoed through the room. Lady Cheri smiles and cant help but squeal in delight.

'But what's taking so long?' Yes, the whole occupants too are wondering this. And why can they hear it?

There was an eerie silence when-

'AHHHHHH!'

'What? The hell? Don't scream on my ears like that!'

'ADAM! Don't you dare go near my Hahaue!' All eyes now turn to Lady Cheri who is blushing and smiling.

'Huh?'

'Listen to me! Don't you go near my Hahaue!' The voice of the Demon Prince is firm.

'Velvet – you are confusing me? Are you having a fever?'

Then they heard a slap – a sharp slap that is. 'Damn! You don't have to hit my hand! I'm just checking if that silly fiery head of yours is going loony.'

'Dammit! Don't you dare go change the subject! Don't go near my HAHAUE!'

'And what pray tell is the bloody reason?'

'YOU'RE A BLOODY PERVERT! You're the same like Murata! Both of you grandfather and grandsons are a walking genital! You both attack women! I wont have you attacked nor charm my Hahaue! HUUUUMPPPP! Now I'm wondering if all those Shrine Maidens are still in one piece knowing that perverted Sage! His Vestal Virgins are his pass time to tease!'

Now ALL eyes at the Grand Hall focus on the beat red Daikenja. Who is beside the waterfall – and at the stair platform for all of them to see.

Shinou and Ulrike cant help it – though Ulrike likes the Daikenja – its true. His a flirt. Shinou is laughing no – make that rolling on the floor like a child laughing so hard, slamming his fist on the floor.

'WALKING GENITAL! Hahahahaha! That is so original!' Shinou said while still slamming the floor.

Ulrike shook her head but cant help the giggles while looking at Shinou and the Daikenja who seems that the blood run all to his face.

A husky laughter echoes the room. 'You know, you wound me and my grandfather to the core.'

'But its true! You're an unscrupulous lecher! And so is that Pervert Sage!'

'Hmmm… don't worry I wont be flirting with your beloved Mother.'

Lady Cheri blushed but her smile was so wide. Excitement runs through her- she can't wait to see this Adam.

Gwendal and Conrart's eyes twitched. They have a bad feeling about this. And though they want to call Wolfram – they cant. They too wanted to hear more.

'Not just my Hahaue! But the maids! Waaaahhhh! Gisela!'

'Gise-what?'

Gisela who is beside her father stiffens and all eyes are now on her.

'Hmmm… wait – if its Gisela I think you're the one going to run. Hump! I wont need to protect her.' And they heard a merry sweet laughter. To some especially to Lady Cheri, Gwendal, Conrart, Gunter, Anissina and Gisela… it was long long time ago since they heard that sweet musical laughter.

Gisela blushed and clench her fist. 'You just wait Wolfram-Kaka!' she thought.

'Wait! You're making me sound like a swine-'

'AHH! Anis-si-naa… Hmmm… Nah, I think I will let you go near her.' And with that they can hear a very devilish full of mischief voice.

Anissina who is beside his brother – who is currently shaking his shoulder in an attempt to suppress the laughter glared at the waterfall. Some of the guest knows the red hair Demon's reputation and they can't help but smirk and shoulders are shaking in silent laughter.

'Hmmm Anissina ha? With the sound of it – she's a scary woman.'

'HAH! Scary is putting it mildly! She's a MADWOMAN SCIENTIST! Like the one who creates Frankenstein! Or rather Frankenstein looks so damn tame from her other inventions!'

Anissina's eyes twitch. Gwendal cant help but smile at that and so are the others who fell victim by the 'mad woman'.

'Okay – with that – I wont go near this Anissina.'

'AH! But you are! You're a perverted jerk!'

'And when did I become a pervert in your eyes?'

'DAY ONE! You sleep on the same bed!'

GASPED.

Many gasped out loud with that.

Gwendal and Conrart's eyes bulge like saucers. 'WHAT THE FUCK?' both their thoughts at the moment.

Gunter almost fainted.

Murata was controlling himself – if he didn't he will laugh and maybe rolled on the floor laughing.

Gisela too and Anissina almost jump from where they are.

Yozak stared hard at the waterfall.

Greta's eyes are round. 'So Adam likes Papa!' she thought.

Lady Cheri squealed so loud that others grimaced. They turn around again at the waterfall – if Lady Cheri squealed that loud then they could be heard… but after a seconds – no reaction meaning they cant be heard! Only they can hear!

'Ahhh. Wait – didn't I tell you a hundred times that I CARRIED you from the FLOOR! You should be grateful! You brat! I shared MY OWN bed with you!'

'HUMP! Then you shouldn't sleep on the same bed!'

'Brat! Where the hell should I sleep? And may I remind you – you bloody kicked me! Punched me! You almost murdered me every time we sleep together!'

Another squeal! This time to all the female occupants. And the maids are taking notes too. Lady Cheri cant help but fan herself feeling hot and giddy when she heard the sentence: '_every time we sleep together!'_

'AHHHH! But you deserve it! I woke up one time with that goddamn arms and legs of your snake around me! You are so damn lucky I didn't burn you on the spot!'

Others are getting red from what their hearing. Greta touched her face with both her hands. She's beat red too!

'Didn't burned me? You spoiled selfish brat! You nearly toast me! I still have that burnt on my back!'

'Because you always sleep naked!'

Another squeal! The men's jaws are dropping more and more. Even they are blushing.

'Well of course! I always sleep on the nude!' said that voice now – is it them – or did just the voice turned sexier?

'ARGGHHH! See! You're a pervert! When you're sharing one's bed you don't go naked! You perverted jerk!'

'May I again remind you that – THAT IS MY BLOODY BED AND ROOM!'

'HUMPPPPP! THAT IS NOT THE POINT! Just don't go near any women!'

Silence. The occupants stared hard at the waterfall. Anticipating the next move.

And then a deep husky and masculine and adding sexy voice whispered. 'Hmmm… now I see…'

'Huh? What?'

'You're… jealous.'

'WHAAAAATTTT?' The occupants almost covered their ears from that one.

'You're jealous that the women from Shin Makoku will drive me away from you.'

'YOU FREAKIN IDIOT! Why should I be jealous?'

'Because no one will comfort-'

'HAH! You call that comforting? You are always groping, hugging and hitting on me!'

Murata looks around him and he was like others have the same reaction.

When the word: groping was mention – the occupants almost fainted.

When the word: hugging was added – the occupants nearly swoon.

When the word: hitting on me was included – the females are squealing and holding each other like an avid fans hearing their favorite man exchanging love sweet nothings.

'Because you always stared at me.' was said in a calm manner.

'I DO NO SUCH THING!' denies the voice that sounds so embarrassed and irritated.

The husky voice becomes more sexier and serious. 'Yeah you do. You always stared at my eyes.'

.

.

.

.

.

Silence.

For the occupants that is a very 'eloquent silence'.

'THAT IS NOT THE POINT! Just don't go near any women! Or else I'll burn you to crisp!'

'Awww Velvet… you know that even they undress in front of me – I wouldn't look nor get turned on by them-'

'AH! STOP! You're shameless!'

'I'm not a cheater Wolf.'

A very stiff 'HUMP!' and in a small looks like pouting voice: 'Yeah right!'

'Did I ever lie to you?'

Silence once again.

'ARGH! WHAT'S TAKING IT SO LONG? DAMMIT! MURATA AND SHINOU must be having a grand time playing pranks and forget abut today!'

A sweet chuckles, like a man listening to his beloved. 'Love, you should wait you know… Maybe grandpa is having a hard time too.'

'HUMP! That perverted Sage! I'll burn him if I need to stay here with you for another minute!'

'Ouch! You truly hurt me! Is this the way you treat your lover?'

Gasped. Quite loudly. All eyes stared so hard at the waterfall.

This time all of the occupants almost can understand Lady Cheri's squeal of delight and why Gwendal and Conrart now moves a little closer to the stairs.

'WAHHHHHHH! YOU ARE NOT MY LOVER!'

'But you did sla-'

'WAHHHHHH! IM NOT HEARING YOU!'

'OUCH! Dammit you brat! Stop shouting!'

'MURATA! IM GOING TO BURN YOU CHOP YOU AND LET GWENDAL BURY YOU!'

'Sweetheart, is that a bluish glow or it just me?' asked the masculine and sexy voice.

When Murata heard that. He coughs a couple of times and in a very clear voice. And went nearer the waterfall.

'Nee Von Bielfeld-Kyo can you hear me?'

'HUMMMPPPPPP! MURATA! YOU PERVERTED SAGE! What's taking it so long?' they can all just imagined a very pissed with a flaming hand Demon Prince.

'Gome! Gome! There seems to be…. Ahh… power failure-'

'WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK THIS IS? A VACUUM!'

'Nee! Nee! Gome! Ano, Adam?'

'Yes Grandfather?' the voice turns serious and calmer.

'Hmmm… do you happen to have a spell that can 'release' you and Von Bielfeld-Kyo from there?'

'Release? As in to release someone-thing from hold?'

'Exactly!' Murata said in a cheery voice.

'I have.'

'Good. Can you please use it? Use a very powerful one.'

'So, what should I do? Just cast it?'

'Yeah. Wait for about a minute or two when a certain white glow appears on center of that bluish glow…'

'Okay.'

'Oh by the way Von Bielfeld-Kyo – I am not a walking genital like my grandson and all Shrine Maidens are still Vestal Virgins.'

'E…eh-ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?'

'Good going sweetheart. Looks like we've been heard-'

'YOU SAGE OF ALL-'

'Hey! Calm down!'

'But if he heard us – he should have! ARGH! I'm gonna burn him! Adam! Release us now!'

'Yeah yeah… hmmm, can you move a little. No wait, not there. Wait… here.'

'ADAM! YOU PERVERT! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TOUCHING ME?'

'I AM MOVING YOU! I told you when I touch you – you'll know that I'm really doing it! I don't know what will be the effect if I use my Majik and we're still in the water.'

'AH! Stop saying that! Murata can hear you! Dammit! It's a good thing will be arriving at the Shinou Fountain.'

Oh! The occupants grin hearing that. So Wolfram von Bielefeld thought there is only the Daikenja.

'Yeah – or else your Hahaue will turn you over her knees and strike that sexy bottom of yours.'

The girls again squeal but this time so silently to not disturb any 'talk' of the two.

'She wouldn't! She is not a barbarian!'

'Oh but your brothers will.'

'M-Murata said that only him and Ulrike will be there so I think its safe! And besides! You're the one who should be terrified! If you ever come near my Hahaue and the women at the Castle my brothers will slice you and bury you! Hah!'

'Ohh… talking about your great brothers huh?'

'HUMP! But of course! They're the best! My Aniue… well he is scary but he doesn't lay a finger on me!'

'Must be because he doesn't want to mar your skin! Or that Shori did told me that the Beast of Shin Makoku's weakness is cute little things… well, I think I'll be safe then.'

Gwendal blush – when all eyes are on him.

'HAH! Adam you are so not cute!'

'Oh really then what am I?' did the voice turned huskier and sexier again?

'Are you an idiot? You're gorgeous. 90% women and men are attracted to you.'

Many hold their breaths. Murata who is standing at the side of the waterfall and lending his Maryoku shakes his shoulder. Guess they didn't know they have audiences.

'Oh… that's quite a revelation. So are you included in that 90% hmmm?'

'In your dreams!'

'Hmmm… yeah your always in my dreams…'

'AHHHH! Shut it! And then there's Conrart! Hah! He will slice you! Sure his always smiling and gave lame jokes but his The Lion of Lütenberg! His the best swordsman in Shin Makoku – no around the globe! Hah! Even your spell cant beat him!'

Now all eyes turn to The Lion of Lütenberg, the best swordsman with a smile and lame jokes.

'Hmmm now I'm jealous. You speak of him like his your lover or something.'

'IDIOTTTTTT! That's my Koonichan! His the one who practically raised me!'

Conrart blush when he heard the word 'koonichan'. Never before Wolfram said that in his hearing aide and now just listening to it made him smile so warmly.

'Hmmm… that's good to hear.'

'Eh? Why?'

'I don't share Velvet. What is mine is mine… and what is yours I still considered mine.'

Gwendal and Conrart comes nearer the waterfall.

'ARRRGGGHHHH! Adam!'

'Put your arms around me-'

'WHAT? Why the hell should I do that?'

'I can see a faint light Velvet. And I need you to hold on tight to me.'

'Why?'

'Just do it!'

And after a seconds or three.

'FINE! Dammit!'

They raised their brow. They were expecting that Demon Prince will gave this Adam a hard time and never comply especially with the 'Hold on tight to me' thing.

'Okay –when I count on three.'

'W-Wait! Adam! Why is the Bubble swaying?'

'Oh Shit! Wait sweetheart! Hold on. Hold on tight on me! Damn!'

'I feel sick!'

'Fuck! Wait – just hold on tight on me and close your eyes! I'm casting a spell that must be why we're swaying.'

'Adam… Just make it fast!'

'Okay! One!

'Two!'

'Three!'

'_Relashio!'_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

TBC

**Author's Notes:**

**From Chapter 10** (sorry I forgot to add this on chapter 10 )

**Wolfram syndrome, also called DIDMOAD** (Diabetes Insipidus, Diabetes Mellitus, Optic Atrophy, and Deafness), is a rare genetic disorder, causing diabetes mellitus, optic atrophy, and deafness as well as various other possible disorders.

It was first described in four siblings in 1938 by Dr. Don J. Wolfram, M.D. The disease affects the brain (especially the brain stem) and central nervous system.

It is thought to be caused by both a malfunction of the mitochondria and of myelination, the latter in effect similar to multiple sclerosis. It may have autosomal recessive or dominant or mitochondrial inheritance depending on the genes involved.

Three genetic forms have been described: Wolfram Syndrome 1 (WFS1), Wolfram Syndrome 2 (WFS2) and a possible mitochondrial syndrome

**Treatment. **There is no known treatment.

**Prognosis.** Life expectancy of people suffering from this syndrome is about 30 years.

_(hehehe – just like I wrote: Adam's quote: '__And when he told that to the Demon Prince and the latter looks at him in confusion – he explains that he did make all boy's eyes blind in love, make all ears hear nothing but him when he started to say something and affect all their mind's and brain together with their central nervous system, so now the whole Eton have a Wolfram syndrome.')_

**Apparition** is a magical form of teleportation, through which a witch or wizard can disappear ("Disapparate") from one location and reappear ("Apparate") in another. It is sometimes accompanied by a distinctive cracking or popping sound, though this is associated with ineptitude rather than success; the most skilled wizards can Apparate "so suddenly and silently" that they seem to have "popped out of the ground". The act is also accompanied by a very unpleasant squeezing sensation, as though being sent through a tight rubber tube.

_(Adam can Apparate without the cracking sound. So for some he popped out of the ground. He is very skilled and its no joke – he after all inherit the pure blood of Violet Parris and Everard.)_

**Tiffany & Co.** is a U.S. jewelry and silverware company founded by Charles Lewis Tiffany and Teddy Young in New York City in 1837 as a "stationery and fancy goods emporium." As part of its branding, the company is strongly associated with its Tiffany Blue color, which is a registered trademark. Tiffany designs were worn by such famous US families as the Astors, the Vanderbilts, Posts, Huttons and the Morgans. Athletes, Hollywood stars, and even European royalty adored these diamonds. Museums valued the Tiffany designs, which ranged from the Art Nouveau period to Art Deco to today's modern styles.

**Cartiers SA** is a French jeweler and watch manufacturer that is a subsidiary of Switzerland's Compagnie Financière Richemont SA. Cartier is at present the no. 1 seller of luxury jewellery in the world, and the no. 2 seller of luxury watches (after Rolex)

**Dorrie Nossiter** (29 June 1893 – 1977) was a British jewellery designer from Aston, near Birmingham. Nossiter crafted precious jewellery in the English Arts and Crafts Tradition in both sterling silver and gold. Her work is known for her use of color and floral and curvature lines using gemstones in motifs.

**Damiani** is an Italian jewelry company founded in 1924 by Enrico Grassi Damiani in Valenza, Italy. Strongly influenced by the beauty of Art Deco styles, Enrico designed and produced fine jewelry which quickly became renowned. He became the personal jeweler of influential families. Enrico's son, Damiano Grassi Damiani began the company in 1924, and introduced new marketing and advertising strategies. Damiani, for example, was the first company to introduce Certificates of Authenticity for jewelry pieces showing the details included in the jewelry, for example, the number of carats.

The House of **Gucci**, better known as Gucci, is a Florentine fashion and leather goods label, part of the Gucci Group, which is owned by French company Pinault-Printemps-Redoute (PPR). Gucci was founded by Guccio Gucci (1869 – 1953) in Florence in 1921. Guinness World Records cites the Gucci "Genius Jeans" as the most expensive jeans in the world. A pair of Gucci jeans that had been distressed, ripped and covered with African beads, when they debuted in October 1998 in Milan, were priced at US$3,

**Alfred Dunhill,** Ltd. is a British-based company, specializing in men's luxury leather goods, writing implements, lighters, timepieces, fragrances and clothing. The business was developed by Alfred Dunhill after he inherited his father's saddlery business on London's Euston Road. Alfred Dunhill, responding to the growing demand for automobiles, developed a line of accessories called "Dunhill's Motorities". This first collection included car horns and lamps, leather overcoats, goggles, picnic sets and timepieces. Alfred Dunhill pitched the company under the slogan "Everything But The Motor".

**Zenith SA** is a Swiss watch manufacture started in 1865 by Georges Favre-Jacot at the age of 22, in Le Locle in the canton of Neuchâtel. Zenith has a long reputation for the quality and precision of their watches, with 1,565 1st-place precision awards to date. Zenith, is one of the few Swiss watch brands that make their own mechanical movements - the Elite (standard movement) and the El Primero (chronograph). The El Primero movement has a frequency of 36,000 alternations per hour. This high rate ensures that the chronograph with be accurate to 1/10th of a second.

**Montblanc **International GmbH is a German manufacturer of writing instruments, watches and accessories, often identified by their famous "White Star" logo. The trademark most clearly identified with Montblanc is the white stylised six-pointed star with rounded edges, representative of the Mont Blanc snowcap from above, the symbol being adopted in 1913. The number "4810," the mountain's height in metres, is also a commonly recurring theme.

**Salvatore Ferragamo** (June 5, 1898 – August 7, 1960) was an florentine and Italian shoe designer. He worked with many Hollywood stars in the 1920s, before returning to Italy to found the eponymous company making unique hand-made footwear. His scientific and creative approach to shoes spawned many innovations such as the wedge heel and cage heel. Film stars and celebrities continue to patronize his company, which has evolved into a luxury goods empire spanning the world.

**Rolls-Royce Motor Cars** is a British manufacturer of luxury automobiles based in Goodwood, England. It is the current producer of Rolls-Royce branded automobiles, whose historical production dates back to 1904. The factory is located across from the historic Goodwood Circuit in Goodwood, West Sussex, England. It is a wholly owned subsidiary of the BMW Group.

**Chevrolet **(of Swiss origin) (also known as Chevy) is a brand of automobile produced by General Motors Company (GM). Founded by Louis Chevrolet in 1911, Chevrolet was acquired by General Motors in 1917. Chevrolet was positioned by Alfred Sloan to sell a lineup of mainstream vehicles to directly compete against Henry Ford's Model T in the 1920's, and continues to hold its position as General Motors' highest-selling brand to the present day, with "Chevrolet" or "Chevy" being at times synonymous with GM. In North America, Chevrolet offers a full range of automobiles, from subcompact cars to medium-duty commercial trucks. Its number one seller in the United States and Canada is the Silverado pickup.

**Chrysler** Group, LLC is an American automobile manufacturer headquartered in the Detroit suburb of Auburn Hills, Michigan. Chrysler was first organized as the Chrysler Corporation in 1925.

**Bayerische Motoren Werke AG (BMW),** (English: Bavarian Motor Works) is a German automobile, motorcycle and engine manufacturing company. Founded in 1916, it is known for its performance and luxury vehicles. It owns and produces the MINI brand, and is the parent company of Rolls-Royce Motor Cars.

**Ferrari S.p.A.** is an Italian sports car manufacturer based in Maranello, Italy. Founded by Enzo Ferrari in 1928 as Scuderia Ferrari, the company sponsored drivers and manufactured race cars before moving into production of street-legal vehicles in 1947 as Ferrari S.p.A.. Throughout its history, the company has been noted for its continued participation in racing, especially in Formula One, where it has enjoyed great success.

_(As if our Demon Prince will need any of those! )_

**Martial Arts began at Eton with Judo** in the mid 1960s, followed by Aikido in the early 1970s, Karate in the mid-80s, Tai Chi in the mid-90s, then Capoeira, Kung Fu, and Jujutsu in the early 2000s.

Their aim is to introduce boys to a wide range of martial arts, both their philosophy and practical techniques, partly as a form of physical training and discipline, partly as a sport and partly for self-defense. Their team of resident and visiting professional instructors aim to promote not only sound techniques but also courage, respect, integrity, self-defense, honesty and humility.

**Schwarz **is the German word for 'Black' _(That's Adam pseudonym)_

**The school Eton is famous for the traditions it maintains, including a uniform of black tailcoat** (or morning coat) and waistcoat, false-collar and pinstriped trousers. All students wear a white tie that is effectively a strip of cloth folded over into the collar. There are some variations in the school dress worn by boys in authority.

King's Scholars are entitled to use the letters "KS" after their name and they can be identified by a black gown worn over the top of their tailcoats, giving them the nickname tugs (Latin: togati, wearers of gowns); and occasionally by a surplice in Chapel. King's Scholars have the letters KS attached to their surnames in the school lists. Oppidans who have distinguished themselves academically are called Oppidan Scholars — they receive no financial benefit, but have OS attached to their surnames in the school lists.

There is no "I miss you" in Japanese. People say either "sabishii (I'm lonely)" or **"aitai (I want to see you)".**

"I'm thinking of you" - Anata no koto wo kangaeteiru

_(But I used the word: 'aitai' for Wolfram to express his grief and the loneliness and sadness in his heart…)_

**Muffliato** - Description: Keeps nearby people, or those to whom the wand is directed, from hearing nearby conversations. English muffle meaning "to make a sound less distinct by covering its source".

**The Prince of Whales** _(I like XEOHE new description: THE Prince of WAILS ^^) _- Prince William of Wales (William Arthur Philip Louis; born 21 June 1982), KG, is the elder son of Prince Charles, Prince of Wales, and the late Diana, Princess of Wales, and grandson of Queen Elizabeth II and Prince Philip, Duke of Edinburgh. He attended Ludgrove School and, after passing the entrance exams, was admitted to Eton College, where he studied geography, biology, and art history at A-Level, obtaining the grades; History of Art - B; Geography - A; Biology - C.

The decision to place William in Eton went against the family tradition of sending royal children to Gordonstoun (William's grandfather, father, two uncles, and two cousins all attended); it did, however, make the Prince follow in the Spencer family footsteps, as both Diana's father and brother had attended Eton. It was also agreed between the Royal Family and the tabloid press that William would be allowed to study free of paparazzi intrusion in exchange for regular updates of the Prince's life. Then chairman of the Press Complaints Commission, John Wakeham, said of the arrangement: "Prince William is not an institution; nor a soap star; nor a football hero. He is a child: in the next few years, perhaps the most important and sometimes painful of his life, he will grow up and become a man."

_(YEAH! Here it is – the reason why I CHOOSE ETON COLLEGE OUT OF ALL THE FAMOUS SCHOOL IS BECAUSE OF WILLIAM! Hahahaha! I was looking – searching famous school in England – a school so great and yet have that reputation that can be at par with some school in US. Eton is not just known because of its name – but because of its excellence in teaching^^ yey!i love Eton because of Wolfram ^^ hehehe and when I research the school – I love the academics, the clubs and the 'everything' of Eton ^^)_

**Fourth of June** - Eton's best-known holiday takes place on the so-called "Fourth of June", a celebration of the birthday of King George III, Eton's greatest patron.

**Meade telescope** - Meade Instruments Corporation (aka Meade) is a company headquartered in Irvine, California, that imports telescopes, binoculars, spotting scopes, microscopes, CCD cameras and telescope accessories for the consumer market. The company also sells solar telescopes under the Coronado brand name.

Fifty years ago, it used to be very common for people to make their own telescopes. Nowadays it has become very rare, because commercial telescopes have become relatively inexpensive. One result of this is that it is very hard to find the parts needed to build your own scope. Unless you have a very strong motivation to learn how to do this, and to track down the parts needed.

_(I choose a telescope without the battery or just like from the A walk to Remember telescope – if you heard that ^^. Actually those kinds of telescope are considered antique or vintage – thus they cost much higher or price more. poor credit card of ADAM )_

**Aparecium** Description: This spell makes invisible ink appear. The Latin word 'appareo' which means "to become visible or to appear".

**Hubble Space Telescope** - s a space telescope that was carried into orbit by the space shuttle in April 1990. It is named after the American astronomer Edwin Hubble. Although not the first space telescope, the Hubble is one of the largest and most versatile, and is well-known as both a vital research tool and a public relations boon for astronomy. The HST is a collaboration between NASA and the European Space Agency, and is one of NASA's Great Observatories, along with the Compton Gamma Ray Observatory, the Chandra X-ray Observatory, and the Spitzer Space Telescope.

The latest servicing should allow the telescope to function until at least 2014, when its successor, the James Webb Space Telescope (JWST), is due to be launched. The JWST will be far superior to Hubble for many astronomical research programs, but will only observe in infrared, so it will complement (not replace) Hubble's ability to observe in the visible and ultraviolet parts of the spectrum.

**The Orion Nebula** (also known as Messier 42, M42, or NGC 1976) is a diffuse nebula situated south of Orion's Belt. **It is one of the brightest nebulae, and is visible to the naked eye in the night sky (but more apparent and so damn beautiful when seen from a telescope – what more if you used the Hubble telescope ).**

The Orion Nebula is one of the most scrutinized and photographed objects in the night sky, and is among the most intensely studied celestial features. The nebula has revealed much about the process of how stars and planetary systems are formed from collapsing clouds of gas and dust. Astronomers have directly observed protoplanetary disks, brown dwarfs, intense and turbulent motions of the gas, and the photo-ionizing effects of massive nearby stars in the nebula. There are also supersonic "bullets" of gas piercing the dense hydrogen clouds of the Orion Nebula. Each bullet is ten times the diameter of Pluto's orbit and tipped with iron atoms glowing bright blue. They were probably formed one thousand years ago from an unknown violent event.

**In Chapter 11**

_(I kind of had a hard time how to tell 'Time' in Shin Makoku so I used something else ^^)_

1. AriesTheRam "TheAgrarian Worker"

2. Taurus The Bull "The Steer of Heaven"

3. Gemini The Twins"The Great Twins"

4. Cancer The Crab "The Crayfish"

5. Leo The Lion "The Lion"

6. Virgo The Virgin "The Furrow"; "The Furrow, the goddess Shala's ear of corn"

7. Libra The Scales"The Scales"

8. Scorpio The Scorpion "The Scorpion"

9. Sagittarius Centaur The Archer "soldier"

10. Capricorn "Goat-horned" (The Sea-Goat) "The Goat-Fish"

11. Aquarius The Water Bearer "The Great One", later the "pitcher"

12. Pisces The Fishes "The Tail of the Swallow", later "fish-cord"

The zodiacal symbols are Early Modern simplifications of conventional pictorial representations of the signs, attested since Hellenistic times.

**Landing or platform** – a landing is the area of a floor near the top or bottom step of a stair. An intermediate landing is a small platform that is built as part of the stair between main floor levels and is typically used to allow stairs to change directions, or to allow the user a rest.

**Fillet **- a decorative filler piece on the floor.

**Bubble-Head Charm** - Description: Puts a large bubble of air around the head of the user. Used as a magical equivalent of a breathing set.

_(I kinda altered it from the original – with Adam's Majik he can create a bigger and more sturdy Bubble Charm – not just head but the whole body^^)_

**Relashio** Description: A charm used to force someone or something to release that which it holds or grapples by means of shooting fiery sparks out or, underwater, shooting hot bursts of water. Italian rilasciare meaning "to release"


	12. Chapter 12

* Disclaimer: I do not own any of the **characters of Kyou Kara Maou.**

All rights belong solely to the creator, Tomo Takabayashi (writer/ author) and Temari Matsumoto (mangaka) and Studio Deen (anime and OVA producer/ production).

And neither do I make any money from this story.

* Disclaimer: I do not own any **Spells/ Magical** objects from the book Harry Potter.

All rights belong solely to the writer J.K. Rowling.

And neither do I make any money from this story.

* Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction.

**Any resemblance to any real people (living, dead, or stolen by fairies), or to any real animals, gods, witches, countries, and events (magical or otherwise) is just blind luck, or so I hope.**

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 12**

**.**

**Blood Pledge Castle**

The morning gives the sign of brightness – not the literal brightness of the day but the feelings of being happy – it's like a scintillating feeling.

Greta beams so happily as she opens her window. This is her room. When she reached the age of 13, she requested her own quarters – not the usual quarters near Yuuri's but near Wolfram's. Wolfram's quarter I quite far from the others. It's like a secluded room. She misses her Papa so much that she wants to be near all his belongings.

And she doesn't like the constant parade of the 'fiancé' of her Daddy. She's not the innocent cute child they all think of her. Staying with Anissina and the maids made her know more things than ordinary teens knew. She gain not only knowledge, wisdom, but also the 'inside scoop of the castle', the where and why and how and which is it. She have been taught by Anissina and Gisela – they believe that as the independent women of the Castle it is their duty to guide and let Greta know the how's and why's of being a woman.

Also Lady Cheri has been there always to guide her, to always give her lessons on how to evade suitors. And how to protect herself in case of emergency.

Shibuya Yuuri has been very busy with the management and administration of Shin Makoku and he had very little time with her. She doesn't blame him, she on the other hand is very proud of her adopted father, the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku. Who had adopted her because he love and care for her not because she can help him to mature and gain popularity or support of the people.

She loves her Daddy Yuuri so much – as much as her Papa Wolfram who she hadn't seen for five years and 6 months and five days to be exact.

Wolfram von Bielefeld. Noble Prince. Third son of the 26th Maou. Proud. Strong. Beautiful. Loyal. And her other father.

The Blonde Prince who loves her and was always there for her when Yuuri was away. The one who will stop his training when she whines and runs towards him whenever Gunter have exceeds her lessons – she will run like the ghost of Shin Makoku was after her and snuggle close to her Papa Wolf. She knows she will be safe – because no one can beat her Papa Wolf in case of stubbornness.

'Papa! SAVE ME!' And all she needs to do is look at him with those brown teary puppy eyes (which she learnt from Yuuri) and Wolfram von Bielefeld will stop his training and whatever his doing just do save her.

And not even Gunter can stop the Demon Prince when he says 'Greta had enough!' – then Greta really had enough. No one – as in no one can tell Wolfram to what to do with his daughter, even the Maou.

Greta had learned to ride a horse – not just the ordinary riding of horse but she learnt how to ride in a lady-like position of riding. The Lady-Like riding of horses is far the hardest way to ride, riding sidesaddle or "aside" as it was euphemized, is no easy feat. You have to maintain a proper balance, the right posture and the right attitude. And Wolfram also adds, it is very elegant and charming and requires a great deal of motivation and skill, that could help her.

He had been very very patient with her. Also Wolfram taught her the basic of handling small knives. Before Lady Cheri, Anissina or Gisela ever taught her – Wolfram secretly taught her that. His reason was very simple and very direct.

'To protect yourself when I'm not around.'

She knows how to play with knives and she has with her always a small pocketknife – hidden in her boots. One more thing Wolfram taught her. Never give away your weapon. Hide it and always keep it. The pocketknife is very sharp and can cut severely with just a little slash. Wolfram's gift to her.

He had taught her "Spear" or "arrow style" or "combat style" throwing of knives. He said that Throwing Knives is an art, sport, or variously an entertainment technique and a very useful technique to protect oneself.

She asked how and when did he learn that. She was so worried and was so sad when Wolfram told her that when he was small, he was always the perfect target of humans. A pretty Blonde Demon boy, son of the Maou. He was once attempted to be kidnapped by his own governess – so Lady Cheri had put him in Gunter and Julia's care.

Gunter had taught him how to properly use a sword. Conrart was there too, but that was before he discovered his half-human blood. When he put a wall between them – Gunter had taught him everything, though he can never bested Conrart. He knows many things in swordsmanship. Many have thought that because he was a Bielefeld and the third son that he gained or commands a unit in the army. So only few knew how sharp, cunning and good Wolfram truly is. Especially in handling his Fire Maryoku. All his units respected him. and some are so in love with him.

One of the things Wolfram taught her was not just reading and writing – but reading people's intentions and their feelings. Wolfram told her – he is never good at that – because his heart always tend to be emotional and sometimes his judgment can be bothered – so he told her to be strong – made a balance in mind and heart. One must never rule so much with the heart, it tends to hurt and make you be foolish and gullible. One also must not ruled everything with his head, or he will be cold, cruel, stoic and very lonely.

Greta was grateful for all those times they spent and all those lessons. And one thing she mastered was never to trust someone who you personally don't feel like trusting. It's like instinct.

She doesn't like Lady Jasmine one bit.

Sure, she's pretty – more prettier than Elizabeth – she may look like a female Wolfram. While Jasmine ooze with femininity and Wolfram with his masculinity. But her eyes isn't like her Papa Wolf, Jasmine's eyes are not real, like hiding something. She never likes the woman even though she's always trying to be nice.

That's one more thing she doesn't like about her – she's so trying hard to be nice to her. Like offering her to teach her how to ride a horse, teach her the etiquette of a lady, the proper decorum, protocol etcetera.

Years ago, when she came to Wolfram and Yuuri's life, a child saying she's the illegitimate daughter of the Maou – Wolfram was weary and didn't trust her at first (she cant blame him. She after all went murderous in front of him and Yuuri.) but he trust her with his life and takes care of her when she was sick.

Wolfram was very true in his emotion and what he truly feels. He doesn't need to masked it or fake it. His honest and that what makes her like him more.

And she knows how miserable she made him feel and how much she affects him when the King Hristo Cruyff-san (as Yuuri calls him), takes her away for a while to study with Beatrice – after much argument between two father's and so many advisors and Nobles.

She saw it – when she left – Yuuri cried… but not only did it surprised her and made her feel so blessed and special. Come to think of it, she has only appeared before them barely ten days ago, but Yuuri told her: 'When it comes to family bonds – time is irrelevant!' And Wolfram, by Yuuri's side was crying and howling just as miserably as Yuuri.

No one was laughing at them. For all can feel the ache and pain of being away. That was the first time he sees her two father's cry and howl and wail like a kid… especially Wolfram. She can understand Yuuri – but Wolfram.

That was the most amazing and most surprising not only to her but to all the people of Blood Pledge Castle.

Wolfram cries because his adopted daughter will be away.

She smiles and from then on – she knows whatever Wolfram feels about her is genuine and she knows how much he truly loves her.

She then felt so much pain… remembering that in a few months time – she will gain a mother… a mother that she doesn't need.

She has a mother - the Queen of Zoracca. Because of the Demon Mirror she gets to see her and remember her, for her that is enough.

Jasmine and Yuuri, she knows they've been intimate outside of marriage and she cant blame her Daddy about it. He's a man with needs and wants. And Lady Jasmine is one pretty woman. Only for her Wolfram is still far the prettiest, even Elizabeth cant contest Wolfram's beauty.

Yuuri has done anything in his time to spend it with her and she knows how hard his been working and she knows one of his secret.

Going to Wolfram's room.

She wasn't supposed to know it – weren't it for the time she was so missing her Papa Wolf that she tiptoed her way in his room when he heard a heavy breathing and sobbing. She was frighten at first – must be a ghost but when those sobs whispers:

'_Wolfram, Beloved Angel… please come back to me.'_

She was so surprised seeing not his Daddy Yuuri but… The Maou.

Yes, it shocks her to the core – The 27th Maou of Shin Makoku. The longhaired, slit eyed Maou was sitting at the foot of the bed, clutching the infamous nightdress of Wolfram.

She hurriedly went to her room. And then every night – she will wait. And it never fails.

Shibuya Yuuri in his Maou form will go to Wolfram's room.

In her young mind then, she doesn't understand what does Beloved means if it were referred to someone – but as she grew she find its mean and she doesn't understand the events.

Why would her Daddy change and become the Maou and every night visits Wolfram's room?

When in the morning – Yuuri will look the same. As if nothing happens.

That ritual has been going on – for five years.

She doesn't know if Conrart, Yozak, Gwendal and Gunter knows but they never scold Yuuri for being late in waking up and so on.

So she has been for five years anticipating this day. Of all the days in those five years her heart has been very unstable. It keeps on hammering and she knows she's very excited to see her Papa but most of all – his feelings.

It's obvious that the Maou felt something for his Papa Wolf – but how about Yuuri? The Shibuya Yuuri who keeps on with his life with Lady Jasmine.

And then there's Adam.

The Prince of Luxembourg.

She knows a great deal about Adam through all of Wolfram's letters.

And with each words… she reads something… she feels something…

Something…

A presentiment…

Wolfram von Bielefeld.

When it comes to him – the master of hiding one's feelings – he is so hard to read.

What lies in his heart…

And later – she will be seeing him again.

Five years.

The five years they have promised to each other. Wolfram von Bielefeld truly will never break his promise.

For five years all she ever have are beautiful and eventful letters. Wolfram in his best way even though his been very very busy – he made time to write to her. Wolfram said he emails through Internet (whatever that is) all his letters to Shori or to Murata and the two will print it to paper and gave it to her. They say its more faster that way and that Wolfram truly has been very busy. But every special occasion she will received a very beautiful letters from him – written by him.

She may be an orphaned but she's the luckiest orphaned in both worlds. Having splendid father who loves her.

She smiles looking at the majestic dark violet sky – still dawn.

She hurriedly went outside and went to Anissina's laboratory. In there is the big box she requested to her Aunt Anissina. The big box is like the human freezing chamber. It freezes and preserves everything she puts in there. She requested it before her birthday to put all the flowers in there. The special freezing box isn't like any ordinary box – she requested to also include a special long lasting effect on the flowers so that even for a whole week it won't wilts.

She smiles when she opens the freezing box and found every flowers in there. She went over and calls El. El has been staying at Blood Pledge Castle for almost a month now, with her persuasion to Unca Hube and Unca Gwen. Nicola is very busy with the school for kids and El is a growing up boy. So she told them to let him stay at the Castle.

El also wants to decorate the castle – he remembers Wolfram vaguely but he knows he's the bravest and one of the Mazoku who takes care of him. Also he wants to find out if the rumors are true – that even the Mazoku women and Human women's beauty pales in comparison with Wolfram von Bielefeld's beauty and grace.

Greta was about to call for El when he saw him peeking – yes that's peeking on the Royal Bedchamber.

She raised her brow and tiptoed towards El. Maybe because El has a Maryoku that he immediately sense Greta and smiles at her and beckons him silently towards the door.

'EL! What are you doing?'

'Unca Yuu looks stupid!'

'Eh?'

Greta peeks too at the door and saw her Daddy Yuuri. She was surprised – since when did Shibuya Yuuri woke up in this ungodly hour as he calls it? And wearing the royal attires no less!

'Hello Wolf! Ano-uhm… Long time no see! Hahaha… AHHH! Wrong! Wrong! Hmmm' Yuuri paced back and forth and went over the chair – the chair at the center of the room with a pillow in a blue bed sheet.

'Nee! Wolf! How are you? AHHHH! NO! NO! NO! That brat has a lot of explaining to do! Hmmm…'

Greta and El watched as Yuuri stands firmly and narrow his eyes – looking so menacing and like the Maou.

'Hello Lord Von Bielefeld. I believe we need to talk. Forget about the etiquette of greetings others – you and I need to talk. Come with me!'

And Greta and El watched as Yuuri holds an invisible arm not to gently. They can see the firm clench of Yuuri's grip.

'No!'

Both were startled when Yuuri suddenly shouts.

'I will not let go of your hand! Listen to me – and that's an order!'

Greta and El looks at each other. Greta smiles weakly and so is El – never had Yuuri said the word 'That's an order!'

'You and I need to talk! You owe me five years of explanation!'

Greta and El watched as Yuuri stops and they listen very carefully – Yuuri seems to whisper something…

'… I miss you… Wolf…'

Greta and El both clasped their mouth with their hands. Greta taps El's shoulder and beckons him towards the direction of Anissina's laboratory.

El nods and they left Unca Yuuri in his 'simulation'.

'Nee Greta… so Unca Yuu misses Unca Wolf huh.'

'Hmm… yes.' Greta said while thinking of the Maou in Wolfram's room.

'Unca Wolf seems so very special to Unca Yuu. I never had seen him like that. Like his so out of it.'

'Same here El. Even when Lady Jasmine arrives here and the years they're together I never seen Daddy Yuuri like that.'

'You know, I cant wait to see Unca Wolf. I really am so excited.'

'Oh El! Same here! C'mon let's hurry up and design the castle!'

'Okay!'

Greta and El hand in hand went to Anissina's laboratory and collect the flowers from the freezing box.

.

* * *

.

**The Great Grand Hall of Blood Pledge Castle.**

**The Coronation Hall.**

The room is full of people. You can guess with their attire that all are from Class and Noble families. The whole room is pact with people – it beats the coronation of the 27th Maou years ago. Maybe because today – a world of truce and peace have been existing towards the Mazoku and Humans and even Half-Humans. Here at the Grand Hall people from different lineages and different countries gathered.

Murata smiles – so what Shinou wants is this.

He too was curious why Shinou told him that the transportation of Wolfram and Adam will happen at the Grand Hall and not on the Shinou Temple. It's been the Shinou Fountain that they always use when there in Shin Makoku – so he was curious when Shinou asked him to use his Maryoku instead of Ulrike's.

He looks around and saw that all Ten – or rather Nine Nobles are present. And Waltorana von Bielefeld looks so proud and elegant wearing his finest clothes and cape. Murata can see all anxious and excited faces of the people.

He looks at his watch – 1100am. An hour and they are to welcome the Noble Royal Ambassador of Shin Makoku and Earth and his Great grandson the Prince of Luxembourg.

The door suddenly opens, the men bows their heads and the women curtsy when the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku walks elegantly and surely towards the Landing Platform – where he is currently is.

Murata raised his brow – Shibuya walks alone. And he can see that Lady Jasmine isn't with him, nor follows him.

'Hello Shibuya. You're early here. And where's Lady Jasmine?'

'Huh? Jasmine? I don't know. Maybe still in her room.'

Murata smirk. Shibuya answers him without looking at him but in the waterfall. He looks at it so intently. He shrug his shoulders and was about to ask again when the door bangs open – they all look to see a stiff and wrinkled Gwendal walking with angry strides towards a Lavender Advisor who is currently talking to Lord Rochefort and Lady Radford. He smiles. He knows the reason for that – and it's so damn lucky of him that his located at the upper portion.

'Gunter. May I speak with you for a moment?' Gunter blinks and smiles at the angry looking Gwendal. He is so used seeing those angry wrinkled face of his.

'Yes but of course Gwendal.'

Gunter follows Gwendal who opens a nearby door – Gwendal gestured Gunter to enter first. The occupants are curious why the angry looking Von Voltaire wants with the Lavender beauty. Gwendal close the door with a loud bang.

And a few seconds.

'GUNNNNTERRRR! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT PROGRAMME ALL ABOUT? HOW COULD YOU INCLUDE ME, HEIKA, CONRART, HUBE AND MY BABY BROTHER AND THAT PRINCE OF EARTH?'

Murata chuckles and rolls his eyes. Gwendal should not just close the door – they can hear it loud and clear.

And with the silence that came after – they could just guess that Gunter is talking to the angry Demon.

'WHAT IF THAT – THAT PRINCE GET INJURED? OR WORST KILLED!'

The other chuckles and shook their heads. They know now what ticks off Von Voltaire.

And then after a few minutes.

'WHAT? GEIKA!'

Now everyone looks at the Daikenja whose eyes cannot be fathom with the glasses glint with the sun's lights.

Yuuri grimaced and looks at Murata.

'So its you.'

'What do you mean?' Murata asked innocently.

'You know you're innocent look will get you nowhere from me. You're the one who put the idea on Gunter's head – that 'Best Warriors of Shin Makoku' thing.'

'Hmmm… well all I told Von Christ-Kyo was that it would be pleasant if the Annual Event would be at the same time the Grand Ducal Family arrives. I didn't know he will move the event.'

'Yeah right. And what do you think you're doing – including a kid.'

'A kid?'

'Yes, this Adam. His just a teenager. What Gwendal say is true. His just a kid. What if he gets injured or something.'

'Hmmm… I don't think Adam will be injured or something.'

'What made you so sure.'

'Hmmm… intuition.'

'You're creating problems Murata. Gwendal will let hell loose if that kid get injured – in front of his family.'

'Hmmm… I don't think Von Bielefeld-Kyo will let Adam get injured.' Murata smirks silently when Yuuri's eyes narrowed and looks at him sharply.

'Explain that Murata. Why would Wolf will not let your grandson get injured?'

'Oh… just a hunch. After all, I did say they are like the best of friends didn't I?'

'Wolfram's best friend is only me Murata.'

Murata raised his brow and keeps silent.

_So possessive._

Hmmm he looks at his watch. 1120am.

The door opens once again, this time, the beautiful Lady Cecilie von Spitzweg with Conrart Weller on her side enters. Greta follows with the red haired Anissina and best healer of Shin Makoku Gisela. Lady Jasmine with her father Lord Schiffer enters.

Lord Geigen Huber Grisela with his wife Nicola and their son Elunsto enters next. Gwendal and Gunter enter the Grand Hall from the room, with a more wrinkled Gwendal and still smiling Gunter. It seems that Gwendal can never stops Gunter – especially with the event put on him by the Daikenja.

And then others too enter the Grand Hall. One by one – the Grand Hall looks so small with the pack of people waiting anxiously.

Murata looks at his watch: 1158am.

Two more minutes.

.

* * *

.

**Unit 1305.**

**Windsor, Southern England, on the Thames River, opposite Eton.**

BANG!

The door of the bathroom at Unit 1305 suddenly bangs open with a loud noise.

'Oi! Where are all the boxes?' Wolfram asked of Adam, who is checking the water at the bathroom of their apartment.

'Huh?' Shori and Adam both turn their heads and looks at a very flustered Blonde Demon Prince.

'Ah! Sorry Niichan, Adam! The boxes? The gifts? Where the hell did you put it?' Wolfram snaps at Adam – his panicking. He feels so nervous and agitated for no reason – actually there's a lot of reason. And that is for a little more time – they'll be in Shin Makoku.

'Oh that. Excuse me Shori.' Adam said and Shori nods checking the water again.

Adam gestured the living room. Adam grabs a small brown pouch on the balcony table.

'It's all here.' Adam shows a small brown pouch, the size of a wallet.

'Huh?' Wolfram asked. Is Adam having a fever?

'It's all here. The boxes and all you need to bring.'

'Adam. I can burn you, turn you into crisp this very second if you wont explain yourself to me. How the hell all my things can fit in that thing?'

Adam chuckles. It's truly fun – when Wolfram knows nothing much of what a wizard can do. It's like showing a kid how to ride a bike or how to open a box. Wolfram is irritated yet he can see the curiosity in those Emerald Green eyes.

'Velvet, this is not ordinary pouch. You see I read from my spell books a very usable charm called: Undetectable Extension Charm. It causes a container's capacity such as this small pouch to be increased, without changing the object's external appearance.'

'Oh! Hmmm… Really?' Wolfram asked, coming closer to Adam. He looks at the small pouch on the wizard's hand.

'Yeah. I figure that you would go panicky or fret over the gifts to be wet. And to add more trick… _Impervius!'_

Wolfram watches as Adam's free hand release a soft misty bluish light.

'What happen?' Wolfram asks looking like a child, to Adam then to the pouch.

'I used the Impervius Charm. You see sweetheart, this spell makes something repel literally, become impervious to substances and outside forces, including water.'

'WOW! You mean water wont pass it? Amazing!' Wolfram in an amazed voice looks again at the pouch.

Adam chuckles and vow to show more Wolf his spells and charms – but to some special occasions. He always wants to reserve that – to make the Blonde so infuriated – who can blame him?

Wolfram von Bielefeld when angry is so damn hot and cute!

'Yes. Its 100% safe. So nothing to worry about your gifts getting soaked. But still, it's a good thing you wrapped them all – for preventive measures.'

'Thank you Adam.'

'Thank you?'

'ARGH! Goddammit! I knew it! You wouldn't do something out of nothing! You jerk!'

Adam laughs out loud. Well… well… well, looks like his Velvet gets to catch his drift quite fast.

'Damn what is it this time?' Wolfram ask while pouting. Adam grips his hands tight and murmured to himself: _'Shori is on the other side of the room. The brat can burn you. Behave yourself.'_

'Hmmm let's see. I want you to be the one to personally tour me to Shin Makoku for a day.' He wants to know Wolfram more. A Wolfram from Shin Makoku. The so-called: Wagamama Puu, Little Lord Brat, Spoiled Prince, Arrogant Puu, Fiery Demon and the 'Possessive Demon.'

That most of all is what he wants to find out. But truth be told: He wants to monopolize a Wolfram in Shin Makoku, even for a day. He cant help it.

They're going back and his heart has been unstable. Wolfram going back means a lot of things… All those brothers, Mother, friends, adopted daughter… and 'something' – or some jerk-hole with the title of the 'Maou'.

Though he knows its selfish of him – he just needs a day in the one week they'll stay their to be with him and Wolfe only.

'Oh. But of course! I mean, I cant leave you and Mama and Papa and-'

'Just me and you Wolfe.'

'Oh…' Wolfram blushes and glance a little sideways. That always happen… whenever Adam calls him 'Wolfe'.

'So what will be your answer?' he looks at the smirking and full of arrogant wizard.

Wolfram sighs. If only he isn't so damn arrogant, cocky, a lecher, and a pervert!

'Hump! I promise. I give you my word.'

'Oh? but what's this? Why that look?' Adam continued to tease the Demon Prince. Sorry but he just loves every conversation or rather argument with his Demon Darling.

'Adam! Hump! Look, touring you is just a very little thing compared to what you have done…' and then in a tiny gruff yet shy voice: 'A-ano… you did research them – that spell for me?'

Adam slowly holds Wolf's chin with his index finger and looks closely to the Emerald Green Eyes. 'Conceited aren't we?'

'HUMP!' Wolfram sharply turns his head sideways, but the blush is forming again.

Adam chuckles and fondles the Blonde's hair roughly.

'Argh! Stop it! I'm not a kid!'

'I know, you're decades older than me…' he laughs and went to the door of his room.

Adam stops before entering the room and in a warm and husky voice whispers.

'It's for you Wolfe.' And Adam went inside to get something.

Wolfram blushes… and looks at his hand where the brown pouch is.

He felt… really grateful and he cant help but feel embarrassed and blush… Adam made an effort to look for a charm just for his belongings. He knows that even Adam is already of age and can use vast Majik – it doesn't mean he learns it in a blink of an eye. Majik isn't like that – as he had often observe of Adam.

Adam truly studies it and it takes time before he can perfected it and with great effort. What Adam said was true: you cant get anything out of nothing – and for that Majik and spells and charms – Adam truly make an effort.

He looks at the close door of Adam's room.

'Thank you… Adam…' he whispered while blushing.

…

Shori's brows furrow.

He had seen everything.

He sighs… It looks like Adam made a way into Wolfram's heart.

It's very obvious.

Wolfram is glowing – or rather have the fire in his eyes.

The dull – dead Green eyes is now glowing… with fire in them… it shines majestically more than the Emerald Gemstones.

He was having a mixed of feelings.

It's true he wants Wolfram to be happy – truly happy and find the person whoever he or she maybe to make Wolfram glow again… but on the farthest or rather in his deep wishing heart – he wants it to be his baby brother.

He was all waiting and hoping – why?

Because five years had passed in Shin Makoku and Yuuri is well – just engaged to this Jasmine. And no sign of marriage or anything and every time he visits Shin Makoku – Yuu-chan was all asking him about how is Wolf was doing. How was he? Is he having problems? And so many more questions that he can vaguely answers. Its true they can see each other but not that often or rather like if its business only or in rare occasion.

He too is very busy and still needs to know a lot of things – he was also the stand-in as Bob's representative in business meetings with Presidents, Prime Ministers and some Earth Ambassadors.

Truth be told – he doesn't need or want any sister-in-law.

What he wants is Wolfram-in-law.

He wants Wolfram to be truly part of their family. Though he hates or rather disdain Wolfram's presence before – he gets to know him more in his visits and how Yuu-chan told him of Wolfram's constant behavior of being always with him.

He owes Wolfram a lot. So very much. He gets to see now where Yuu-chan got his determination, the sudden bravery, or the sudden strong will to never give up… not just because its in him – but because Wolfram made sure that his always there to guide and protects Yuuri.

He wasn't just any possessive fiancé – but rather – a protector, the best friend, the elder brother and younger brother, the firm hand and he knows… Wolfram will never let Yuuri be hurt.

Wolfram had been born in a time of war and politics – whereas Yuu-chan was born with loving whole family and was always there… no war, no politics, no swords, no burning villages, no constant need to run for their lives…

Wolfram, he believes has that attitude because of how he grew up and how he so much hides everything in his own… having two almost-perfect brothers.

Wolfram made sure that Yuuri wont see so much pain and be hurt. He knows now how much Gwendal, Conrart, Wolfram, Gunter and Murata tries their best to hide the ugliness of Humanity, Mazoku, and War.

Now he understands a lot more of Wolfram – that's why he was so at ease and wants to make the Demon Prince smiles genuinely and be happy. He so much deserves it.

And yes it truly saddens him that – Wolfram was shining brightly not because of Yuuri – it still gladdens him to see those Green Eyes – shine more brightly and beautiful than the Emerald.

And the cause of it – Adam.

The Great Grandson of that 'Otouto no tomodachi'.

He sighs. For Wolfram if it will make him happy…

'_Adam, just make sure not to let my Wolf cry or you'll answer to me.'_

He calls the two and told them – the water is ready.

.

* * *

.

.

Yuuri feels agitated.

It's pass 12 already.

Murata says that it's not an easy feat for him and for Shori. So why didn't they just use the Shinou Fountain instead?

Dammit! They can use Ulrike's help! She's more used to this than them!

He knows all can see him pacing back and forth – but hell! He cant help it!

He feels so angry and flustered – Just where the hell is Wolfram?

Dammit! If only he can use his Maryoku – but if he can – there wont be any Wolfram on Earth – he would had haul Wolfram back in Shin Makoku that very moment!

It's killing him. This waiting.

And how can he have Wolfram all by himself?

With all this bloody Nobles in here?

They should just use the Shinou Fountain in the Temple! It's easiest and he can grab Wolfram anytime!

Dammit! He just found out a while ago they are to welcome Wolf in the Grand Hall.

He looks at the people – everyone is present, but some of them are not even a family. They should just visit Shin Makoku on Greta's birthday. Today should be just family.

Family.

Yes, that's him, Wolfram and Greta.

He looks at his daughter. The pretty Greta – tomorrow the little girl he adopted will be 16 and will have to be more independent. He knows she's more independent than other girls her age. She grew up in a man's world. Full of battle, politics and so many different and diverse culture. Him and Wolfram's.

He sighs. Wolfram… he had dream of him again.

For the pass years he had been dreaming of 'their past'. Of what he always says in his mind towards the Demon Prince.

What he told Greta long time ago were true. For him Wolfram is the Angel-like bishounen. He laughs, how many times had he say in his conscious state that Wolfram can truly make any artist cry. That if he ever appeared in someone's dream, the dreamer might even be moved to tears thinking they had seen an angel… a very beautiful and very brave Angel.

He knows Wolfram's beauty can par no others. Even the King of Small Shimaron Saralegui, sure his friend Sara looks beautiful, with long silky wheat colored hair and golden eyes – but he looks girly. Maybe that's one of the reason he got attracted to Sara at first – because he looks and acts like a girl.

Unlike Wolfram.

Wolfram looks beautiful – but totally manly. You can tell that he truly is a man – a very beautiful man. He doesn't emit any girlishness, any feminine gestures – every thing about Wolfram speaks of masculinity.

That was what makes him so beautiful and so elegant. He doesn't need to appear or behave in any manner but be himself. In his long years stay in Shin Makoku – only Wolfram was the most honest in his feelings and emotion. He had met many people, Mazoku and Humans alike – who always smiles and makes a gesture of friendliness towards him – the Maou. But none of them have the genuine and true emotions.

Wolfram at first glance of him – hates him to the core.

And maybe that's why they often argue and he knows that he was just honest and only takes the engagement seriously because it's 'tradition'.

There are times that made him totally smile. That one time that he truly thinks Wolfram was adorable was when he came to Shin Makoku via sea. Conrart and Gunter had picked him up. When he just travel from the dolphin pool onto the sea.

'… _the country's 27__th__ Maou Heika! Alright, your majesty, I had said something deliberately wrong there. Can you identify the mistake?'_

'_So-Sorry… I didn't notice.' I said to the Lavender advisor – Gunter von Christ-Kyo._

_Disappointment shows on the beautiful man's face._

'_As expected, your majesty needs to stay in this country longer. To learn and understand the ways of the people as well as the country's contours and the basics of foreign relations. No… Perhaps you should never return there again! I will follow and stay by your side forever…'_

_The situation is clearly straying from the right tracks… But Conrad, who had ushered out the fanning ducks, beautifully and effortlessly turned it around again._

'_Haven't I told you already, Gunter?'_

_Conrad's attitude is as calm and composed as usual, he also knows how to get along with everyone. It seems that I can learn a lot from him, for example: how to deal with Gunter._

'_His majesty's existence is very important to the Earth and Japan, we cannot monopolize him.'_

_If I really am that important, then logically I shouldn't have sat on the cold wooden bench for the past three years. He said to himself remembering his benchwarmer state._

_Suddenly, there is the sound of shouting or was it whining, accompanied by a series of busy footsteps. It seems that someone is approaching angrily._

'_Gunter! Why was only Aniue called to receive Yuuri? You didn't even report this to me, the fiancé! Even if you look down on me, there should still be a limit…'_

_The one who barged in is the Angel-like bishounen, Wolfram von Bielefeld. He seems to be at a loss for words upon seeing my half-dressed state – having had no warning beforehand – and his cute face is flustered._

Yes. Wolfram seeing him half-naked then made the angry Demon Prince blushed so much that he can't help but smile… and felt something in his heart.

The Demon Prince may be egotistical and have a serious attitude problem but he can't help it. When it comes to Wolfram – he worries too much about him. Take that one time – they were all in the desert riding a horse, he was atop a white and elegant and seems to be a thoroughbred horse – and at his front is also an elegant and a thoroughbred Mazoku Demon Prince.

_Wolfram seems to be enjoying this situation immensely. If his companion's a beautiful girl, he will of course be very glad to share a horse too. He may even loop his hand around to grasp the reins, and meekly remind her to be careful. But sadly, sitting before him is a bishounen who's cuter than any girl._

It's true – back then in his fifteen years of life – Wolfram is far most the cutest boy – cutest than any girl.

And when Wolfram was sucked into the desert pool. He pleads to Conrad to chase after Wolfram – his own baby brother.

'_I cant help it. As soon as I think of the blonde locks inherited from his mother and those beautiful verdure eyes, and the horrors that will face them in there, my chest becomes so painful that I cannot breath…'_

He was so scared and worries that Wolfram may be in danger… or worst – he might be scared and the horror of that dark desert underground.

And right now – he is feeling that pain again. More pronounced and distressing him. He can't breath with worry.

He looks at his watch – 1239pm.

Dammit! What the fuck? 39 minutes had passed – where the hell is Wolfram?

What if – he decided not to come?

But then – this is Wolfram were talking about.

He made a promise. A promise to Greta…

Not him…

Wolfram had broken a promise to him. That night. That night so many years ago… he broke a promise and left him…

He sighs angrily 1240pm - where the fuck is he?

'MURATA-' he was about to shout when-

'_Adam! Goddammit you fucking pervert! Where the hell are you touching?'_

Yuuri stilled.

Wolfram.

Yes – that irate beautiful voice can only belong to a very beautiful and totally pissed off Demon Prince – Wolfram von Bielfeld.

He smiles so wide and was about to shout his Wolf's name when-

'_Ouch! Dammit Velvet! Stop squirming around!'_

He stilled once again. That voice. That doesn't belong to Shori or any man he knows of…

'_Then stop touching me! Keep your bloody hands to yourself!'_

Wolfram's voice sounded irritated – but – but not enough to kill nor to punish the man.

'_Look, as much I love touching you – I can't bloody hell see where am I touching!'_

Again that voice. He finds that voice unpleasant. He doesn't like the way he said those words.

'_Ouch! The hell! What's going on? How come it's taking so much time? That stupid perverted Daikenja! The hell is he doing?'_

He heard a masculine and husky chuckles. A soft laugh full of merriment and some kind of something. He doesn't know it – but he truly is slowly despising that voice.

'_Velvet, you truly have no patience.'_

Yuuri stiffens.

Velvet.

Velvet?

As in a soft downy skin?

Silky?

'_Patience! Patience? We've been here for like an hour goddammit!'_

He stood there quietly.

'_Nope sweetheart, we've been only here for 15 minutes. But I'm wondering what going on.'_

Just who the fuck are you to call Wolfram 'SWEETHEART?'

He clenched his fist angrily. He wants to shout but something in him says to be patient. To wait…

…

'_And when did I become a pervert in your eyes?'_

'_DAY ONE! You sleep on the same bed!'_

Yuuri's eyes narrowed.

Same bed?

His heart grew anxious.

Wolfram sleeping on the same bed can only mean one thing!

'_Ahhh. Wait – didn't I tell you a hundred times that I CARRIED you from the FLOOR! You should be grateful! You brat! I shared MY OWN bed with you!'_

'_HUMP! Then you shouldn't sleep on the same bed!'_

'_Brat! Where the hell should I sleep? And may I remind you – you bloody kicked me! Punched me! You almost murdered me every time we sleep together!'_

I will punish you.

That's his thoughts.

Wolfram isn't the man's fiancé but he had the audacity to sleep on the same bed!

DAMN YOU!

'_AHHHH! But you deserve it! I woke up one time with that goddamn arms and legs of your snake around me! You are so damn lucky I didn't burn you on the spot!'_

'_Didn't burned me? You spoiled selfish brat! You nearly toast me! I still have that burnt on my back!'_

'_Because you always sleep naked!'_

I will eliminate you.

In his five years with Wolfram as fiancé he never sleeps indecently – though he so much wants to sleep naked especially if its the season heat – he never went to sleep naked in respect to Wolfram – he so much blush by just seeing him half-naked what more if he sleeps naked?

.

.

.

'_You're… jealous.'_

'_WHAAAAATTTT?' _

'_You're jealous that the women from Shin Makoku will drive me away from you.'_

'_YOU FREAKIN IDIOT! Why should I be jealous?'_

'_Because no one will comfort-'_

'_HAH! You call that comforting? You are always groping, hugging and hitting on me!'_

There is no mistake.

Wolfram will not go anywhere near this fucking Adam!

A kid! And he so much worried by the Annual Best of the Warriors in Shin Makoku.

Let him join then! He will kill – no destroy in every bits of his fiber this brat!

.

.

.

'_Yeah you do. You always stared at my eyes.'_

When he heard that he looks murderous at the waterfalls.

DENY IT!

DENY IT WOLF!

YOU DO NOT STARE! ESPECIALLY IN SOMEONE'S EYES! YOU NEVER STARE AT ME!

But when the seconds grew into silence… his heart sunk… and there… a very angry… irritated, furious, enraged, raging, fuming, seething feelings are growing…

'_Ouch! You truly hurt me! Is this the way you treat your lover?'_

His head sharply looks up. WHAT?

'_WAHHHHHHH! YOU ARE NOT MY LOVER!'_

'_But you did sla-'_

'_WAHHHHHH! IM NOT HEARING YOU!'_

He was about to raise his hand when Murata whisper to him: 'Shibuya… please wait.'

'_OUCH! Dammit you brat! Stop shouting!'_

'_MURATA! IM GOING TO BURN YOU CHOP YOU AND LET GWENDAL BURY YOU!'_

He looks at Murata. And he knows with the shock and startled look of the man's face – he is seeing my angry and full of contempt face.

'_Sweetheart, is that a bluish glow or it just me?'_

When Murata came nearer the waterfall, he gave way. He will need to be patient. Wolfram's safety and arrival is the top priority.

He waited at the side.

When Murata talks to Wolfram and Adam – and gave his instructions. He glances at Shibuya. Who seems so quiet – but he cannot be mistaken.

The angry violet bluish black glow of his aura is changing. So angry. So unlike the Maou.

This is something different. Something he had never seen before.

And he sees that – those angry and patience is wearing thin – Shibuya's hand is bleeding.

He can see the dropping of those precious red blood on the carpet. No one can see and no one can distinguish it for the carpet is also bloody red.

The angry clench of Shibuya's fist made his very own hand bleeds.

He sighs. He just wished that Wolfram and Adam will not give more 'lovey dovey sweet nothings' but his wish isn't granted.

'_Are you an idiot? You're gorgeous. 90% of the women and men are attracted to you.'_

He watched in his peripheral vision Shibuya's reaction. And he was amazed by what he sees, a colorful of angry aura. Black and blue forming some kind of angry violet hue– signifying: Darkness… quiet power in oneself… secrecy, and mystery; silence and concealment and the most amazing is sadness…

Yes Shibuya's aura speaks of sadness and anger and darkness at the same time.

He was startle when he heard the panic voice of Von Bielefeld-Kyo.

'_I feel sick!'_

'_Fuck! Wait – just hold on tight on me and close your eyes! I'm casting a spell that must be why we're swaying.'_

'_Adam… Just make it fast!'_

'_Okay!_

'_One!'_

'_Two!'_

'_Three!'_

'_Relashio!'_

.

.

.

SPLASH!

BANG!

BAM!

Murata yelp when the water splatters. The occupants gasped and made a startled noise when the water fully splash at them.

He looks up and saw a thick white bubble like object shoot out of the waterfall. He hurriedly went down the stairs when the bubble begun to disappear.

In his vision he saw a large black haired body made a grab and covers a blonde haired body, before it hits the ground.

.

* * *

.

'AHHH!' Wolfram shouts when the spell Adam cast blast the white faint light they saw. He feels so sick with the swaying – he feels so much sickness. Must be because he didn't eat anything since the morning and he was so anxious and so nervous about the whole going back to Shin Makoku. He didn't get to eat at all. He only drank a small or a sip of coffee much to Adam's annoyance.

And the swaying of the Bubble Charm didn't made any good to him.

'Wolfram!'

Adam shouted.

Damn!

The water splash so much and the Bubble Charm made a racket like break through the water. He didn't get to see anything because of the impact of the water – what he knows is the Bubble Charm being vanished and saw a shiny floor – if he didn't grab and protects Wolf – the Blonde will have a serious head or body injury. He doesn't care about himself – Wolfram's safety is priority.

And with that – he grabs Wolfram by the waist and head and shields him with the impact.

'ARGH!'

He hits the floor!

Yes, that's the floor alright.

The impact hurts his back. He felt like he jumps out of the fourth floor and onto the ground.

He inhales softly and with his eyes closed – he feels his body. There is no broken bones or anything – his back only hurt like hell.

He is still holding Wolfram into his arms. He holds him tightly. Both of them are wet with the water's impact and splash.

'Hummm…' he heard Wolfram groan softly.

He raised himself a little to look at the blonde currently straddling him. He smiles. Wolfram's safe. And is only unconscious.

'Good… Velvet…' he starts to call Wolfram.

'Ahem!'

He stiffens.

That is not Murata Ken's 'cough' he knows, for the voice is astringent and has a calm quality… different from his Grandfather.

He slowly blinks his eyes more. The water in his eyes and hair made the vision impossible and he doesn't want to let go of Wolfram. He made a rough shook of his head and his hair covers his right black eye. He looks up and saw a stoic, mean-looking giant in a green uniform.

With the strong personality and aura of the man – and the way he looks at him like he was about to be buried alive.

'Brother Number 1 spotted.' He murmured to himself.

'Hey Wolfe-' he gently nudged the blonde who groans as answer.

'Ahem! Ahem!' this time the voice belongs to someone else. Someone pleasant but not liking what he is seeing. He looks up again and saw a gentle good looking brown haired and brown eyed man – in a brown uniform looking with eyes ready to slice him – yes slice – because the right hand is just above the hilt of his sword.

'Crap! Brother Number 2 identified. Fuck!'

He groaned and thump his head back at the floor and saw not only a couple of feet but hundreds of them. 'GREAT! JUST SO BLOODY GREAT!'

'Hummm… W-wha? Adam?' Wolfram sexily and slowly made a movement.

'Hey sweetheart, much as I want you straddling me – I am not that kinky to want an audience in our private time.' And with that many coughs and gasped and he can hear giggling.

'Huh? What are… you… talking… … about?' Wolfram asked first fast but then slowed down when he made a gesture of getting up, he saw shoes.

He stiffens.

Not just ordinary shoes.

But an oh-so-familiar-military-shoes. One belonging to a stoic-looking-very-no-nonsense administrator in green clad uniform and an always-smiling-but-best-swordsman shoes in a brown military uniform… and a sexy elegant three inches high heels… belonging to a ravishing hot Hahaue.

And as he slowly roams his Emerald Green eyes… he can see many shoes.

So many shoes… so many elegant shiny shoes… that he lost count.

He slowly raised himself and looks at the man under him – Adam – who is looking so embarrassed and bloody blushing – if this happen some other time and circumstances he may find this funny and a record – seeing Adam blush – but not this time – when the one with the perverted jerk – is him.

Adam sighs. What can he do? The situation is this – so he'd rather amuse himself than look like a fool.

'So what sweetheart, are you going to get up or… continue straddling me with those sexy legs of yours?' Adam asked and smirks at him.

'AHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU PERVERT!' he immediately gets up and was about to angrily spats at the Prince when he was hauled into a very familiar bosom.

Soft, sweet smelling bosom.

'WOLFIE! OH MY SHINOU! I miss you so much my darling! Oh my! I can't believe it! You're here! I was so worried you weren't coming! We were waiting for almost an hour!'

Lady Cheri, the 26th Maou of Shin Makoku all but hauled Wolfram von Bielefeld – the Royal Ambassador of Shin Makoku and Earth on her ample bosom and not care one bit to the world.

'Hahaue!'

'Let me take a good look at you!'

Lady Cheri withdrew a little and gasped out loud so are the others.

Wolfram von Bielfeld didn't seem to age but rather become more beautiful – those sun kissed hair gently crown his face – with the soaking wet – he looks like a poetic painting.

The Emerald Green Eyes – sparkles like the rarest jewels – the lush green forest of Shinou. And those perfect bow-like shaped pink lips. So beautiful and looking so soft… and adding to that is the pinkish red blushing cheeks.

'Oh my! Wolfie! You look so beautiful!'

The others couldn't agree more.

Wolfram did gain some height but not enough to top his brothers and Lady Cheri. Wolfram look so alluring and enchanting with the pale blue short polo sleeves hung to his body like a second skin – showing the delicate and slender body of his, and those shapely legs clad in a dark blue pants with the ends inside a knee high boots.

'Hahaue! I am not beautiful!'

'Oh yes you are! More beautiful than me Wolfie! I miss you so much! You look so beautiful and I bet all those men and women are after you on Earth too!'

Adam slowly gets up and he looks around. There are so many people gathered.

'Now who's the mama's boy?' he said and smirks at the blushing blonde.

Many gasped when he stood there.

'OH MY! IS THIS ADAM? PRINCE ADAM?' Lady Cheri gasped and cant help but stared at the oh so gorgeous man before them.

Adam soaked in water looks so damn hot, sexy, wild and gorgeous. The water dripping from his shoulder length black hair, the bangs covering his right black eye and giving only his left blue eyes into view.

The white long sleeved polo he wore now clung to his body, showing a perfect and muscled body.

All the women are awed and felt like a beautiful God is before them. Never have they seen a man like him – so manly yet so sexy. Wolfram von Bielefeld is right – the man is so gorgeous.

Gisela, Anissina, Jasmine and Greta cant help but stared. They have never seen a man wet but still carries himself so gorgeously and so manly. As if his situation is not something to be embarrassed about.

Adam smiles move towards the sensual woman with long Blonde curly locks and shiny green eyes.

'Hello and an honor to meet you, my dear Lady Cecilie von Spitzweg.' Adam graciously bow and held Lady Cheri's hands and kiss the back of it. He was amazed, Wolfram looks very much like Lady Cecilie but in a manly and far more beautiful way. So Wolfram inherits his sun kissed hair from the Lady Cecilie and those beautiful emerald green eyes – but whereas the Lady Cecilie has the bright cheery Jade Eyes – Wolfram has the passionate, fiery Emerald Green Eyes.

'Oh my! Please call me Cheri, Prince Adam.' Lady Cheri blushed and smiles so passionately much to the three brothers chagrin.

Gwendal cough and made walks towards Wolfram.

'Wolfram!' Gwendal made his way and hugs his baby brother much to Wolfram's surprised. And since when did Gwendal show this side? Hugging?

'I miss you Wolf.' He blushed! Since when did Gwendal Aniue use that pet name? It's been ages like decades or so!

'A-Aniue!' The big and strong arms held him. He tries to untangle himself – embarrass being hug by his Aniue in front of Adam, when a smooth, deep, gentle and warm voice calls his name.

'Wolfram…' this time a gentle yet firm hands detach him from the strong arms and made his way into yet another strong, gentle and warm arms.

Conrart Weller envelops Wolfram into a tight embrace, much to Wolfram's embarrassment. He blushed, he was momentarily speechless and yes, its been his body instinct to detach the arms of Conrart every time it touches him – but maybe because of Adam and the whole family with the liking of clinging that the instinct of shoving Conrart away died.

'I miss you Wolf…'

'C-Conrart…' his Koonichan.

Then he noticed something.

Why is Conrart here?

Why is Gwendal here?

Why is his Hahaue here?

MOST OF ALL WHY IS EVERYBODY HERE?

He scans the room and looks for the wretched Daikenja. He appears to one side with a towel.

'Hello again Von Bielefeld-Kyo.' Murata let out a beautiful yet cheeky and full of mirth grin.

'MURATA-' he was about to say something when Adam calls him.

'Wolfe.'

The occupants quiets down. The husky, sexy voice calling Wolfram in a short and a pet name made the occupants glance at each other, blush, raised eyebrow and some giggles.

They after all heard the 'steamy conversation' from start to end.

'Huh?'

'You're wet. I need to dry you.'

'Oh.'

'Come here.' Adam commands and he walks towards him, he was startled when some squeal and some giggles. WHAT THE HELL?

'It looks like – we've been heard… not only by Grandpa but by everyone.' Adam whispered as he touches Wolfram's shoulder gently.

'WHAT?' he asked and jerks around to look at the occupants of the – Grand Hall. GRAND HALL?

'There all dried up.'

Wolfram looks and saw that it is indeed true, even his hair dried up.

'What did you use?'

'_Hot air charm._ You okay now?' Adam asked and caresses Wolfram's hair now all dried up and crown him like some kind of a jewel.

'Yeah. Thanks.' Wolfram was unaware of the stares of the occupants of the castle.

'PAPA WOLF!'

Wolfram turns around and before he get to see the voice that calls him – he almost stumble when a big body hugs him. Adam was quick to hold Wolfram's waist and steady him.

'Papa Wolf! I miss you so much!'

'G-Greta?' Wolfram asked and immediately pushed Greta to look at his child's face.

'Good Gods! Greta? Greta! You're so beautiful! Oh my Shinou! You look so big! By the Gods! Greta!' Wolfram can hardly believe what he is seeing.

The little toddler child he left was now all grown up, looking so damn beautiful and sophisticated.

Greta is wearing a simple yellow sleeveless dress, with her beautiful curly brown hair swirls so untamed in her face that she looks like a brown nymph of the forest. Greta grew up so beautiful.

'Greta my child! I miss you so much!' He hugs Greta tightly and closes his eyes.

Five years!

He had been gone for five years and Greta is all grown up now.

Adam smiles at the scene. Looks like the little girl Wolfram imagined his adopter daughter is all grown up.

Adam's hand is still on Wolfram's waist – and Murata can see from the side of his vision a glowering aura.

So silent and so angry…

And so not liking what he is seeing.

He smirks. _'Yare… yare…'_

Wolfram smiles while holding his daughter… His daughter, all grown up. Greta is tall for her age, and she looks so damn fetching. He cant believe it. His daughter. Now hugging him….

And after a long minutes, a gentle yet bright 'cough' made him turn his head and found the Lavender Advisor.

'Hello Wolfram.' Gunter smiles and welcomes him and though he and the advisor often bicker at each other he can't help but smile and feel glad looking at him again.

'Hello Gunter.' He smiles and greets the very best teacher and bickering-friend he has in Shin Makoku. He knows Gunter cares for him, especially when he was kidnapped by those group of possessed dolls. Gunter kept on holding his arm tightly and when he asked him:

'_What's with the arm?'_

And Gunter answers him with: _'Nothing. I'm just worried you might get captured by some bad adults again.'_

Definitely – Gunter still thinks of him as a little fragile Demon baby still need to be protected.

'Hello Wolfram, long time no see.' Said a cheery and smirking voice.

'Anissina!' he smiles seeing the red-haired 'Mad Woman Scientist' again. And he knows that even though he and Anissina isn't that close – maybe because he always in his best effort to try to stay away from the madwoman – Anissina cares a deal about him and will do everything to help him. Best example was her invention, the freezing chamber. Without her help and long hours of work – he would have died.

He smiles gratefully.

'Wolfram, hello again.' Jasmine smiles beautifully at her best friend.

'Hello Jass.' Wolfram smiles warmly at her. Jasmine, the beautiful Half-Mazoku best friend of him. It looks like with the years pass Jasmine grow so much beautiful and so matured. He was glad seeing her again – even at one time – she broke his heart… broke it, turned it to millions of sharp pieces… never to be repaired again.

But that is the past now… what he came here isn't love or anything but his daughter and his family.

'Hello my dear nephew.'

'Ehh… U-uncle!' Wolfram blushes and stiffens when he saw that not only his uncle but the ten Nobles are present. But his uncle looks is far more frightening. But he can see a faint smile on those lips.

'Hello Uncle.'

'Wolfram-Kaka.' Said by an authoritative voice that can only belong to the famous 'sergeant' of Shin Makoku.

He smiles while having a sweat drop when he saw the look in Gisela's eyes. The 'Sergeant's Eyes'. But he is grateful and happy seeing his friend. The best healer in so many time saves him, heals him and been with him – in looking for Yuuri.

Thinking about it now when he was distraught and was so much in pain and wanted to search for Yuuri – Gisela was there for him. Providing exactly the kind of support and help he needed without actually him asking for it. Gisela was with him to brave the storm of the sea, the turbulent lands of Dai Shimaron and so on.

Maybe because he and Gisela shares many moments during those times when he was under Lady Julia. Gisela can be truly scary but he understands him.

'Hello again Gisela.' He smiles while saying those, though in the back of his head his afraid – truly afraid of what the consequences will follow with Gisela.

Adam did said they were heard.

HOLY SHIT!

What – what sentence? What words? What conversation just have they all heard? And when he looks around – it looks like EVERYTHING was heard.

'Greta… have you heard…' he whispered to Greta while being greeted by all the occupants.

'Everything Papa.' Greta just confirms his worst nightmare.

He glance at Adam sideways and the look of amusement was in his eyes.

Great! Just so fucking great!

'Ahem! I believe a proper introduction is needed.' Murata said and the crowd gives way to them.

Greta untangles herself from her Papa Wolf who looks so beautiful while blushing. She smiles and blush too when she take a good look of Adam.

Shinou! Adam truly looks so handsome, now all dried up and looking so gorgeous.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, allow me to introduced to all of you my Great Grandsons from 16th Century ago – Prince Adam Lancelot Galahad Ioan Karl Guillaumesh of Luxembourg.

Adam let me introduced to you one by one the Great Nobles and Royalties of the Demon Kingdom.

The Ten Nobles of Shin Makoku – Lord von Karbelnikoff, Lord von Wincott, Lord von Spitzweg, Lord von Gyllenhaal, Lord von Radford, Lady von Rochefort.' Murata gestured the Noble and one by one bow at each other. The Nobles are impressed, they knew that the Prince is the youngest but he is unlike any 19 years old they had encountered. The Prince bows down graciously and elegantly – like a real true Prince. And they can see that the young Prince isn't even a little bit intimidated by them.

And they saw a little glimpse of what the young Prince of Earth can do. But what exactly he can do and the word 'Majik' they don't know. They are curious and indeed very much like to know more about the Prince who can spar with the Demon Spoiled Prince.

'Here is the Lord of the Noble House of Bielefeld, Waltorana von Bielefeld.' Waltorana von Bielefeld looks at the man with a narrowed eyes – what he heard infuriated him. this man who calls his favorite beloved nephew Wolfram with those endearments! He looks at him with contempt – but the Prince only raised his brow and smiles slyly. Waltorana can't help but be impressed and feel irritated at the same time.

'Here is The Lord Gunter von Christ, the Lord Chamberlain and the Adviser to the Maou.'

Adam bows and smiles so gorgeously that Gunter cant help but blush and flutter like a butterfly. The Luxembourg Prince is so beautiful with those black shoulder untamed hair and blue sapphire eyes.

Wolfram rolled his eyes. Adam knew some of the member of his family. He had told him that and it looks like Adam is using his charm. Not yet his full charm – but charm nonetheless.

'The Lord Gwendal von Voltaire, The First son. Commander In Chief of the Mazoku Army, Von Voltaire Army and The Royal Administrator of the Maou and Shin Makoku.' Murata smirks – he knows that no matter how intimidating the sound of the title of Von Voltaire – Adam wouldn't see it like that.

The damn brat has so much balls and so damn cocky and arrogant that he cant be intimidated with just mere titles.

Adam bows and so did Gwendal who looks at the young Prince with murder in his eyes. Adam sighs – well he did say so many things while they're in the water – so he guess he knows the murderous eyes is all about. He can't blame the Demon. If his brother is anything like Wolfram – he'd kill the very first person that tries to give his baby brother any hint of like or attachment.

'The Lord Conrart Weller, The Second son. Royal Bodyguard of the 27th Maou, Commander of the Weller and Bielefeld Army.'

Adam once again bows and though the brown haired soldier smiles at him – he knows that smile. He has four brothers for Merlin's sake! And he knows all those fake, genuine, cold, murder, pissed off smile. Right now, this Conrart Weller – 'Koonichan' to Wolfram – smiles with 'I-will-not-let-you-touch-my-baby-brother-smile' on him.

He raised his brow. 'Yeah right.' As if he will be intimidated by them.

Wolfram hearing that his Koonichan was the one now handling his army made him smile and blush. He reminds himself to visit his army later or tomorrow. He so misses his daily trainings and use freely of his Maryoku.

'You have greeted the 26th Maou of Shin Makoku – Lady Cecilie von Spitzweg.' Murata gestures Lady Cheri who graciously and elegantly curtsy and gave a sexy wink much to Gwendal, Conrart and Wolfram's dismay.

'This pretty Lady is none other than Princess Greta Von Bielfeld Shibuya.'

Greta smiles and curtsy at the Luxembourg Prince who warmly smiles at her.

'And may I introduced to you, the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku. Shibuya Yuuri.'

Murata glance and saw Shibuya walks towards them.

Many whispered.

Many are awed.

They were so engross with the new arrival that for a second they forgot about the Maou.

But the Maou walking towards the new arrival made their heads turn.

They gasped at the look on the Maou's face.

The Maou who is now walking – is like a regal King. So sure. Astute. Unlike the Shibuya Yuuri they knew.

And this Shibuya Yuuri has a cold, raised eyebrow and intimidating stride.

Adam looks at the Maou.

Shibuya Yuuri.

So this was the bastard who made his Velvet cries so much?

He and Yuuri didn't have any much difference in height. And even at the age of 24 something – he looks about like his age only. Must be because of the slow growth of Mazoku in Shin Makoku.

Adam raised his brow – compassionate? Pure? Kind? Where the hell was that? He remembers Wolfram's description of the 27th Maou – but the Maou in front of him looks so unfriendly… hostile... sinister…

Ready to kill.

Not smiling nor giving any feelings.

Cold. Calculated. Cunning.

'Welcome to Shin Makoku Prince Adam.'

Many – as in many raised their brow with that cold greetings – even the Ten Nobles.

Where is the 'welcome-let's-be-friends' 'goofy-smile' 'ahahaha' 'his my friend!' 'talk first' 'no! definitely no war!' Maou they are so used too?

Sure it's been years and that the Maou did grow – but they can hardly believe the cold and almost frigid-like greeting of Shibuya Yuuri to the Prince.

'Thank you Maou Heika.' Adam said. Raising his brow.

They just stood there.

Face to face.

Not one giving any sign of handshake, or any formal proper etiquette of bowing, greeting.

Both just stood there – like sizing each other up.

And after a minute – for some it looks like hours – The Maou curtly nods.

Many glances around when the Maou just looks pass him and went towards a certain destination.

'Wolf…' Yuuri whispered to himself. No one hears him, maybe except for the wind.

'Hello once again, Maou Heika.' Wolfram bows elegantly and proudly to the 27th Maou. Wolfram was shocked on how much the Maou have grown. Well five years is such a long time.

Shibuya Yuuri did grow up and it looks like he gains more muscles than him and height.

'WOLFRAM!' Yuuri immediately close the distance that startled the Demon Prince and hugs him.

'O-Oi! H-Heika!' Wolfram is shock! What the?

'Wolf! Welcome home! I'm so glad you're back! I was waiting and waiting – let's kill Murata later!'

Murata sweat drop and rolled his eyes.

'H-Heika! Aa-ano-'

'Oi! Wolf! It's Yuuri! Y-U-U-R-I! Gods! You're like Conrad! Forgetting it!' Yuuri untangles his arms around the blonde but not releasing the Demon Prince, both hands are firmly on the slender waist of the Demon Prince.

Wolfram opens his mouth and closes it again. He sighs.

Yuuri will always be Yuuri.

He was shocked a while ago by the cold reception for Adam. But then again – maybe the Wimp is just nervous.

'Y-YOU WIMP! LET GO OF ME! You are embarrassing me!'

'Ow now Wolf! I haven't seen my best friend for five – five years and this is the reception I'll get? You're so spoiled!' Yuuri pouts showing his cute face to everybody.

'Spoiled? You wimp! Didn't Gunter taught you the proper decorum of receiving a guest? Hump! I bet you're off sleeping or dozing off from all his lessons again! You're such a wimp!'

Yuuri let out a goofy smile and made a 'Ahahahhaaha' laughter.

The whole occupants smiles and sighs in relief. This is the Yuuri Shibuya they knew.

They guess the Maou was just nervous a while ago. His right – after five long years they see each other again. The infamous Wolfram von Bielefeld-Kyo, ex-fiancé and the most loyal and trustworthy protector of the 27th Maou… and the Maou's best friend.

'Wow! Wolf! You're hair gotten a little longer!'

Many witness the Maou raised his right hand and gently brush a sun kissed hair out of the Demon Prince's face and gently tucked it behind his ears… and the hands stayed there for a minute or two.

Wolfram rolled his eyes.

'Heika.' Wolfram narrowed his eyes. He wants to whack the hand away but people are staring and you just don't slap a Maou's hands away – how ever improper it may looks like.

'ARGH! It's Yuuri! Have you and Conrad have that memory gap at this age? Does five years affect you that much or is it two on Earth? Hmmm…'

Many chuckles. Shibuya Yuuri truly amazed them.

'Hump! For you, only the name WIMP is appropriate! Argh! Let go of me! This is embarrassing!'

'Awww! But I miss you! I miss my best friend!' and once again hugs Wolfram so tight much to the embarrassment of the Demon Prince.

Lady Cheri squealed in delight. Gwendal's eye twitch, Conrart smiles, seeing the glow in his godson's eyes and the blush and fire in his baby brother's eyes. Gunter is teary eyed at the reunion. Anissina and Gisela can only smile happily at the couple. Jasmine smiles a little. Greta blush and looks sideways – at Adam's direction, she gasped she cant read it… those cold blue eyes… burning with… jealousy.

Murata cleared his throat and made an announcement. He can see war is brewing – looking at Adam's narrowed and angry look at the Maou. He needs to do something – though he enjoys seeing them like these – those have times – right now the next arrival is important.

'Okay – now please give way the next to arrive are quite a few. Adam please help me with the transportation.'

Adam nods not before going towards Wolfram and the Maou.

'Hey Velvet, I need your help.' He said in a firm but gentle voice. He saw the Maou change the warmth and bright eyes and looks at him with contempt. He raised his brow.

Adam knows that what he calls Wolfram caused so many eyebrow raising – and hell! If his going to follow his instinct – it looks like all their conversation was heard. The women are looking at him differently. The men too – well some with admiration and some with contempt.

Great. Just so bloody great.

Wolfram glanced and nods. Adam needs his help because he will be the one to transport the whole Luxembourg family – he needs to lend his Maryoku and assist Adam. His Maryoku who had stayed on Earth is quite powerful and can be used off to help assist Murata.

'Excuse me Hei-Wimp! I need to assist another wimp!'

Wolfram sighs. A Wimp and a Pervert!

Adam rolled his eyes. Yuuri glowered and pouts. All chuckles.

Well it looks like five years or no – Wolfram von Bielefeld didn't change his 'name-calling' and sharp tongue.

Wolfram walks side by side with Adam at the landing platform.

And they began transporting the Grand Ducal Family.

Wolfram was busy helping Adam that he didn't notices the angry and murderous look on their way.

Murata did. He smiles knowingly.

'Yare… yare…'

.

* * *

.

**Blood Pledge Castle.**

**The Royal Dining Room.**

Murata once again can't help but snicker. He knows that the seating arrangement was preplanned by Gunter Von Christ-Kyo and he can't help but find the seating arrangement convenient and hmmm - a better view for him.

The whole Royal Dining Room is arranged in a Royalty and Shin Makoku fashion.

The Ten – again – Nine Nobles are seated on the long dining table only for the Ten Nobles.

The others the so-called Aristocrats and other persona's who cant go home are eating at the other Room. For today is for Family and Nobles only.

As to them, they are seated on the Royalty Table just beside the Ten Nobles table, they are also seated in a long rectangular table – not the usual round table.

The Maou, Shibuya Yuuri was seated at the far end of the table whereas the Grand Duke Henric was seated on the other side. Beside the Maou, on his right is Greta in her pretty lilac evening dress. And then Lady Jasmine, Von Christ-Kyo, Gisela, and him. Beside him are Adam, then Alejandra, Lady Ava, Gabriele, and Felix.

On the left side of the table, besides Shibuya is Lady Cheri in her usual sexy black eveningwear for dinner. Beside her are her sons, the Gwendal von Voltaire-Kyo, then Wolfram whose seat is empty and then Conrart. He knows that – that seating arrangement of the three isn't the usual seating arrangement – it looks like Gwendal and Conrart had a silent agreement to protect and huddle Wolfram. Beside Conrart are Anissina then Sébastian, Alejandra, Louis Philippé, Lady Alma, Nolan, Guillaumesh and their mother Maria Teresita.

The Grand Ducal Family arrived without any delayed and because Adam administer the released of the Maryoku on the waterfall – they arrived without any splash – rather they arrived in a calm and dried wet-less manner.

And the Ladies hit it off – Grand Duchess Maria, Lady Alma, Lady Ava and Lady Cheri was having fun talking about a lot of things and the men – well all the Grand Ducal men were astonished to find Lady Cheri as the mother of all three grown men. He still can remember Philip and Sébastian's blushing faces when Lady Cheri winks at them. Lady Cheri's charm is potent. Even Guile, Félix and the Grand Duke Henric didn't expect that.

The whole Grand Ducal men blush when Lady Cheri smiles at them with a sensual: 'Please call me Cheri your Majesties.' And then made that famous wink of hers.

Alejandra, Gisela and Anissina were having so much discussion about modern technology, clothes, design and medical terms that Murata rolled his eyes. Guile and Felix smiles looking at their family. The two men are in-charge of their sons for the moment, speaking of that Gabriele and Nolan made everything turn quite fun and … hmmm quite extraordinary.

'ANGEL!'

'PRINCESS!'

'Wolf!'

'Papa Wolf!'

All heads turn to look at the person who enters the dining room. Nolan runs towards the door.

'Princess! Catch me!'

Wolfram smiles and with a ready arms catches the brat – who in two and half years grew so adorable.

'Prince Nolan, you're quite big now, ten years of age. I think playing catch is no longer appropriate for your age.'

'Nah! If its you – I'll stay a kid for you to catch me! Kyaaaa! Princess catch me! I'll be his husband!' Nolan made a snuggles and Gabriele runs towards them.

'NO! ANGEL IS MINE! Nolie! Get off him! Stop snuggling your dirty face on my Angel's neck! Argh!' Gabriele made an attempt to dispatch Nolan who likes an octopus made a tight grip on Wolfram's neck and his legs attach on his sides.

'Not on your life!' Nolan just grips Wolfram hard much to the dismay of the Grand Ducal Family.

'Angel! Tell him! besides where were you? We've been waiting ages! I miss you so much!' The men blush so much with that open possessiveness and declaration. The ladies can only smile and marvel at the sight.

All the occupants look at the scene. Wolfram with the beautiful cute adorable boys looks like a scene in a portrait. Angel and cherubs.

'Yes Princess where were you?'

'I just went to the Preparation Room.' Wolfram answered and lowered Nolan to the ground.

'Preparation Room?'

'Yes. Hmmm, I guess you calls it Kitchen on Earth.'

'Oh. I see.'

'Princess, you are seated not on our sides!' Nolan pouts and looks at him with those puppy blue eyes of his.

Wolfram rolled his eyes and gently flick Nolan's forehead.

'Brat. I'll be seating at the same table – only a few seats away.'

'FEW SEATS AWAY! That's almost six chairs away from Nolie and five chairs away from me across! Why do I have to suffer in looking at my folks faces?'

Félix sighs and so are the others – Gabriele at the age of 12 and half gets more and more like Adam. So damn cocky and arrogant – and lets not forget cheeky.

The women rolled their eyes, and an angry vein pops on their Mother's head.

The Ten Nobles namely: Lord Von Karbelnikoff, Lord Von Wincott, Lord Von Spitzweg, Lord Von Gyllenhaal, Lord Von Rochefort, and Lady Von Radford – who knows the prideful, spit-fire, fiery, spoiled, selfish, The 'Little Lord Brat' can hardly believe nor in the wildest imagination see the Blonde Fiery Demon Prince adores little children and get the chance to live the day with all those shouts, and name callings.

The Lord of the Noble House of Bielefeld, Lord Waltorana von Bielefeld can hardly believe it. He blinks so many times to assure himself he isn't having any hallucination. Wolfram out of the Bielefeld children is his one and only favorite. Wolfram is the personification of everything a Bielefeld is. He inherits the Flame of Rufus, and can control it with ease. And Wolfram's heart is the key to the forbidden boxes and the Noble Demon Prince is so beautiful that even Lady Cheri can't compare her beauty to her son. And Wolfram is always true, loyal and the only one he can trust with his life. Wolfram loves Shin Makoku. He will protect it and even sacrifice his life for it.

A real Bielefeld, through and through.

So how come these children survive with all those name-callings and keep on clinging to his nephew?

And the Blood Pledge Castle occupants namely: Gunter, Gwendal, Conrart, Anissina, Gisela, Jasmine, Greta and the 27th Maou can hardly believe what they're seeing and hearing.

To Gunter it's the most amazing scene in his almost hundred and sixty life: 'The little children calls Wagamama Puu names and they didn't get burnt or any whack on their pretty heads.'

To Gwendal who had witnessed since birth Wolfram's attitude: 'Princess? Wolfram? Princess? And the brats are still alive?'

To Conrart who had been the one to raised the baby blonde brother, who grew up to be spoiled and so fiery: 'Did I just hear them call him 'Angel' and live?'

To Anissina who in her long stay at Blood Pledge and had a taste of the Demon Prince's sharp tongue: 'It's a scientific phenomena, still need of observation.'

To Gisela who had known her friend for as long as she can remember: 'Did Wolfram-Kaka drunk some medicine on Earth? So powerful and potent? I need to know that.'

To Jasmine who can't believe what she is seeing: 'And since when did Wolfie like children?'

Yuuri and Greta walk towards the beautiful scene.

Greta blushed and pouts her pretty lips – it looks like her Papa Wolf got himself children. And she misses jumping and hugging her Papa.

Yuuri smiles while walking towards Wolfram and the children. Though his vein pops angrily a while ago when a brat calls his Angel – 'Angel', he can't help but smile. Looks like Wolfram bewitched yet another children – or soul.

Wolfram truly is so beautiful.

Maybe the word beautiful isn't right anymore.

Maybe the word: enchanting, bewitching and so alluring and devastatingly attractive would be the right word to describe his Angel…

No maybe the word: Wolfram is enough.

Yes, just say Wolfram and it will epitome the words of beauty, elegance, bravery, loyalty, passion, fiery and fire not to mention spoiled, arrogant, proud, feisty, bad-tempered, short- tempered, childish… but also trustworthy, unafraid of defending those he cares about (especially him and Greta), quite compassionate at times, will risk his own life for the sake of Shin Makoku and for the sake of little children, Mazoku or Human, Beast or Dragons.

He so remembers that time in rescuing the kids of Humans and Mazoku from the King of Dai Shimaron – Wolfram even risked his life rushing into the sea of fire without any hesitation to rescue a human boy though at that time he couldn't use any magic because of being in human's territory.

He knows then that he transforms into the Maou mode. Because he cant let the feisty Demon Prince be hurt or in danger – his heart will never take it…

Two years and half on Earth… Five years in Shin Makoku…

Wolfram had gained a little height, his slender body – though still slender had filled in the right places, muscles are firm and fit his slender form. Those beautiful delicate hands looks so soft, yet he knows how much those hands can hold him – not letting him fall. Wolfram looks so beautiful yet manly. He truly carries himself like a man. No femininity, just plain manly.

But that didn't hinder the beauty and his grace, it only adds more.

The wavy sun kissed hair did grow a little – it crowns his exquisite face like their alive. Those soft golden locks he so wants and misses to touch.

Those passionate glorious Verdure Green Eyes… he believes that even the Emerald Gemstones will pale in comparison with those fiery majestic Green Eyes of his… long beautiful and delicate lashes that made his eyes so striking and now looking so mysterious.

And those lips… By the Gods… those soft Sakura lips. He can't help but stares at them whenever the Demon Prince speaks…

How come Wolfram von Bielefeld grow so much more beautiful with the years?

Is it him or is it the years they are apart that he wants the dinner to finished and drag Wolfram out.

'Nee Wolf, what took you so long? What did you do in the kitchen?' Yuuri asked when he gets a little closer.

Gabriele and Nolan look at the so-called Maou of Shin Makoku. He looks a little scarier with those so black eyes and black hair but the Maou's smile is warm and the two likes Greta. She looks so pretty and Wolfram told them she's the adopted daughter.

'Sorry about that Hei-Wimp! I just need to tell them something.'

Gabriele and Nolan giggles.

Yuuri grimaced.

'Oi! Wolf stop calling me Wimp! You're setting a bad example to the children!'

'Hump!'

'Hey Mister Maou – are you really a wimp?'

'WAAAAHHAAAT? Argh! See Wolf! Even the kids are asking me of that!'

Greta and the others chuckles.

'Hump!' Wolfram cross his arms and tilt his head sideways. 'Well its true!'

Yuuri kneels down to level his eye with the kids. 'Nee, little kids – just what did Princess Angel told you about me?'

'P-P-P-Princess Angel? ARRRRGHHH! OI! Henachoko! What the hell is with that Princess Angel?' Wolfram almost strangles Yuuri who looks up at him with those innocent black eyes.

'Wahhhh! That's so good Mister Maou! Right Nolie! From now on its Princess Angel!'

'Argh! You brats!'

'Wow – A brat calling others a brat!' Yuuri smiles cheekily.

'The hell? Who are you calling a brat you Wimp?'

'Hey! hey! Are you truly a wimp? But Princess Angel told us you're awesome with your Majik. You can control water dragons!'

'Yeah! And also Princess Angel told us you always change into a Maou mode – or whatever that is.'

'And that you're compassionate and kind.'

'Awww wow! Wolf I didn't know you thought of that of me!'

'Hump! I was just telling them the truth!'

'Yeah and also you're a wimp at times – no wait make that all times!' Gabriele said and the other laugh.

'Yeah yeah! And also you aren't so Kingly – that even Dad and Grandpop will be so embarrassed!'

'Yeah! And also you are weird for a King!'

'Hey! Are you truly a King? You look so young!'

'Yeah! And show us how you can use your Majik okay!'

Yuuri smiles and grimaces at the same time. The children are speaking on and on and wow – they truly know how to say it.

'Okay, lets all be seated. The others are waiting and meals are ready to be served.' Gunter said while clapping his hand.

Wolfram nods and held Gabriele and Nolan's hand one each side and seats them on their chairs.

Yuuri holds Greta's hands and put her on her chair, while he seats.

'Sorry for the wait.' Wolfram said and made his way at his chair. Lady Cheri smiles at the scene she had witnessed. Wolfram is so much loved. And with the loving reception a while ago – Wolfram is very much at home on Earth and with the Grand Duchess Maria she knows – Wolfram gains a mother. A very domesticated and a mother who is very much unlike her. She isn't envious rather she is very grateful.

Maria Teresita a while ago displayed how much Wolfram is important and how she showed others that Wolfram is part of the Grand Ducal Family.

When she came out of the waterfall and had greeted everyone in her most glorious and elegant fashion – she all but hug Wolfram and Adam in her ample bosom.

Lady Cheri is eternally grateful to the Grand Ducal Family for accepting and cherishing her son – and it looks like telling Wolfram to call them 'Mama and Papa'.

Murata observes silently.

Shibuya Yuuri's sudden cheer and attitude quite unnerves him.

What happens to the terrifying aura a while ago? Did he just imagine it?

No, he wasn't mistaking it.

Rather he is quite sure… that the darkness… that terrifying Maryoku is just there… waiting… lurking… hiding… as if waiting for something…

He smiles… he knows the week with the Grand Ducal Family would truly be eventful.

Adam just observes.

His brows narrowing. Was it his imagination or is the Shibuya Yuuri acts like a kid? Still like a teenager and not so King-like. Gabriele and Nolan is at ease with the Maou and by the looks of it – he treats Wolfram like a friend.

Is he that dense that he didn't know about Wolfram's feelings? And for the pass years just have treated Wolfram as a best friend?

But how about the cold reception a while ago? His instinct was never wrong. Shibuya Yuuri is a cold and deadly man a while ago. He knew an enemy when he sees one – and the Maou who looks at him from head to toe hates his guts.

Well, the feeling is entirely mutual.

He observes Wolfram.

His Velvet.

From the looks of it – Wolfram was so used in hiding his feelings. He was so pissed when the blasted Maou all but hug Wolfram in front of them. He was about to untangle the two – but the whole occupants didn't find it strange. And the Maou just said in a loud voice 'best friend'.

It looks like Wolfram and Yuuri had a past known by all. He knows tidbits of it – Wolfram's engagement with the Maou at the very first or was it second day. When the Maou who was from Earth slaps Wolfram's left cheek without knowing the tradition. And beating Wolfram at a duel – thus, it seals the engagement.

And Murata, his grandfather told him about the seriousness of the engagement to all Mazoku and Shin Makoku. And then the renouncement and then the Maou getting engaged once more to a female half-Mazoku and half-human – the best friend of his Wolfram – this Lady Jasmine.

'Hmmm?' He looks at his food. What the?

.

.

.

Murata looks at his food suddenly.

Its… something… different and when he looks up it seems he isn't the only one who thinks the food is kinda different.

'Lasagna, may I ask what are you serving us tonight? This is very unusual and kind the first time I've tasted it.' Gunter asked the maid who is nearby.

Lasagna and Doria went a little forward and made a curtsy.

'Yes Gunter-Kaka. You see, that is not the usual food we serve.'

'This is surprisingly good and it taste a little spicy and sour but the sweetness is still there – but apparently not that strong.' Gwendal said as he tasted again the food.

'Yes. I say this is the first time I tasted this. Just exactly what is the name of this food?' Lady Cheri asked. Impressed and was delighted with the change of meal.

'You did great here. This is truly delicious and the taste lingers on the mouth.' Conrart said and the others follow suits.

'Oh! We aren't the one who made those!'

'Eh?' Murata looks at the two maids.

'Then who?'

'Wolfram-Kaka.' Said the two in unison.

'EHHH?'

'What? Wolf did?' Yuuri asked looking at the food and at Wolfram.

Now all eyes are turns to Wolfram who is blushing a little.

Wolfram inhales before answering them.

'W-well… you see… the taste of food in Shin Makoku differs from that in Luxembourg. A-Ano… the food we eat is a little bit sweet – I mean when I say a little sweet for us – on Earth it taste too sweet.'

Murata nods at this. He knows that too. But he was so used eating in Shin Makoku that he forgot about the taste of the foods on Earth.

'So… I asked Lasagna, Doria, Sangria and Effe to make some adjustments on the food and I help them a little. Uhm, gave them some things to cook.'

'But why?' Yuuri asked. As far as he knows Wolfram likes sweets. He bought him sweet crêpe and sweet Starbucks coffee before and calls him sweet-tooth-Wolf.

'Oh! This is Adam's favorite!' Maria said at the end of the table. All eyes are now at the Grand Duchess.

'E-Excuse me?' Gunter asked. What did the Grand Duchess said again.

'Oh! I'm sorry. You were having a conversation there?' Maria smiles and looks at the far end of the table – where the Royalties of Shin Makoku are.

'I was just surprised to taste the same food here. This is Adam's favorite food. Not sweet, but a little spicy and sour that blends in the mouth – giving a lasting taste, without numbing one's sense of taste. Did you dears made this? This is a hard recipe! I didn't know you had it here too.'

'Oh! No Grand Duchess. Wolfram-Kaka made the food. He just instruct us what to do and add.'

'Oh! Wolfie! I see you have perfected the food to serve Adam.' Maria smiles and sighs at the same time looking at his son, across the table. 'You see Adam just hates more like despised anything with sweetness in it. And it's hard for me to prepare his food. So every time I prepared a meal – there is always a separate food for Adam. But some family occasion needs to have one meal that can be enjoyed by all – so I look into more of our food recipe. This is not a Luxembourg dish, rather a combination of Italian and Spanish dish. And this is one of Adam's favorites.'

'Oh my!' Lady Cheri smiles knowingly.

'But it's a good thing you know how to prepare this Wolfie!'

'Well he does need to know how to prepare that.' Adam said cheekily.

'What do you mean by that – Prince Adam?' Conrart asked the young Prince seating across them.

'He needs to cook.'

'You can COOK?' Yuuri asked, quite incredulously looking at Wolfram.

'Oi! You Wimp! I did tell you there are lot more things you don't know about me!' Wolfram hissed at him.

Yuuri grimace and smiles.

'Ah! Gome! Gome Wolf!'

'Hump! I know how to cook! Adam taught me.' Wolfram answered Yuuri who looks like he had heard something outrageous.

But when he answered him with that – his brow furrows when Yuuri suddenly narrows his eyes.

'Well you need to learn to cook - I don't like to eat take outs.' Adam said matter-of-factly.

'Oh is that so?' Yuuri said in a cheerful voice but Murata can see clenching of the hands on the spork and knife.

'Excuse me, but aren't you living in the dorm?' Gunter asked.

'Oh, that's because when we have holidays and breaks, we stay at our apartment. I taught Velvet – Wolfe to cook - after all its just the two of us living there.'

'WHAT?' Yuuri, Gwendal and Conrart said in unison. All eyes again looks intently at Wolfram.

'Uhm, yes...' Wolfram said quite bothered and doesn't like the look he is getting.

'Y-YOU LIVE TOGETHER? JUST THE TWO OF YOU?' Yuuri asked.

Now everyone's eyes are on the Maou suddenly got up and leans on the side of Wolfram.

'Uhm.' Wolfram curtly nods and was blushing. WHY OF ALL TIME? Why should they ask this?

'I see.' Yuuri sits down. He needs to be calm. People are staring. He doesn't need any commotion.

'B-but Wolfram, why are you living together? That's highly improper.' Gunter said.

'Oh! Please they aren't sleeping on the same bed if that's what worries you. The apartment is just like the dorm – they stay together. The apartment was bought by Father to Adam in case he needs to stay at England. After all, exams are coming up for them both and they need to maintain their King's Scholar. And traveling back and forth would waste time.' Sébastian said to the occupants. His located beside Anissina and can hear the two sides conversation.

'Oh… I see. Yes, Geika did told us that exams are hard there and in order to maintain the scholarship one must pass the King's Scholar.' Gunter said now smiling.

Gwendal and Conrart exchange glances. They want to know more – but with all the people here. Just what else did this Adam taught their BABY BROTHER? And living together just the two of them?

'Nee! Angel! Make a Black Forest Cherry Torte next time! Like the one you made! They're totally awesome!'

'Yes! Princess! I like it better than what mom makes. She's a mess in the kitchen!' Lady Alma's veins pop. And smiles dangerously at her son.

'What? But dad say it too!' All eyes looks at the stiff Guile.

'Uhm… er… yes Pre-Wolf. I would like to taste the Black Forest.' Guile said to avert the subject. He glances at his wife slowly and he almost wished he didn't. Alma's smile is like that of a fairy. He knows… that smile – that bright beautiful smile hides a very sinister aura. And later – it would look like he will sleep on the floor.

'Yes! Angel! When are you going to make it?'

'Papa Wolf? How about tomorrow?' Greta asked shyly. So her Papa Wolf can bake cake and it looks like it's the favorite of the children.

'Uhm… sure. I'll help with the preparation.' Wolfram said shyly.

'Yay! Let us help too Princess Angel!'

'Yeah! Hey! Hey! Pretty Greta – can we help too?' Gabriele ask the pretty brown curly haired princess.

Greta beams happily. 'Of course! I'll help out too and El! Beatrice will be here at the time of the party so I can help out.'

'Wow!'

The table are now busy with talks about the party tomorrow.

'Nee Von Bielefeld-Kyo, have you and Jillian talked about the situation?' Murata ask the Demon Prince.

'Yes. I told him that within a year I can graduate and can move into the Die Marienburg.'

'I see. You're going to graduate soon at Eton. How about you Adam? Will you go to Cambridge? Or is it Oxford? Harvard?'

'I'm not entirely sure yet Grandpa. Pops told me to take whatever course I fancy… but I still have a year to think it over…' Adam answered Murata. It is true – he isn't sure what to take.

Actually… rather not sure – more like he wants to take a course where he can help Wolfram. He knows the dire situation of being the Royal Ambassador. And he wants to be there with Wolfram – to help him.

Before… he was just a arrogant and cocky teenager that can take whatever course he wants, with his brain, power and position as the 6th prince – he doesn't need to compete or study that hard. But… then Wolfram came.

A Demon Prince from another world, braving all the odds and facing so many difficulties in life… he wants to be a part of that. He wants to be the arms that can help Wolfram out… in anything… without something in return.

Murata and the others then talk about something. Yuuri plays with his food. He glance up and saw Wolfram to be eating and just smiling at what the conversation is… he looks at his side, it looks like Lady Cheri and Murata and Adam are talking. Gwendal is currently busy with talking to Conrart.

'Nee Wolf… will you go back again here? I mean, when are you going to return?' Yuuri asked in a little voice.

Wolfram let a small chuckles, and stops his spork at the middle.

'Of course Heika. I'll be visit again, but I'm afraid not that much. I need to be on my post 24/7 and there are lots of things I still need to learn and study.'

'Wolf… not Heika again…'

Wolfram sighs and gave a curt smile. 'Wimp!'

Yuuri smiles.

Jasmine watch as the two talks in a little voice – though the others are talking non-stop, it looks like Wolfram and Yuuri can talk without any trouble. She glance sideways…

Adam…

He is a man, a very very handsome and gorgeous man. Have a sex appeal more potent than Shibuya Yuuri. And it looks like he can carry himself well too… and have a thing for her best friend.

She smiles…

Another man enamored with Wolfram.

She looks at her food.

'_Everything you have. I'll…'_

The dessert then begun to be served. Wolfram smirks and looks at Adam – and he laugh softly – so soft so that others cant hear it.

Adam is looking at the parfait with a menacing look. The layers and layers of ice cream, sweet fruits, in the glass bowl look so beautiful and so appetizing – but with Adam – its as if his looking at nasty creatures.

Adam looks up when he feels a stare.

Sapphire collides with Emerald.

Adam rolled his eyes – Wolfram silently shakes his shoulder. And he playfully scoops a mouthful and eats it the cream with gusto, while turning his head sideways.

Adam bites the inside of his lips.

Damn brat!

He knows Wolfram is teasing him because he cant stand parfait – but the brat doesn't know what his doing to him!

The way he playfully open his mouth and sensually eat the creams made him aroused. He needs to calm down!

He is at the dinner table for Merlin's sake!

But goddammit! Wolfram is a sin! A very delicious sin.

He bets his life – that Wolfram had no idea how alluring and delicious he looks at the moment.

He smirks when Wolfram again looks at him with a raised eyebrow and a devilish smile.

He looks at the parfait again and shook his head. Wolfram let out a small chuckle.

'Wolfram?' Conrart ask.

'Uhm… No nothing. Sorry.' He blush. He looks up and saw Adam raised his brow. He pouts and let out a 'hump!'

.

.

.

Unbeknownst to the two, a silent… and knowing eyes see the exchange.

The hands holding the spork and knife grew tighter.

So very angry… resenting the scenes.

'_You are mine Wolfram.'_

Gunter let out a soft cough.

'Ahem. Ah, because of the recent events, I have designated all rooms for you. I am so sorry to inform all of you that we will have a room shortage because of the amount of guest Blood Pledge Castle has.

All Ten Nobles have their appointed room already, I have given instructions and some of your belongings are there, except for me and Gwendal who have our own quarters…

The Grand Ducal Family… I have instructed Dacauscas to show you the way.

And… Prince Adam you and Wolfram had been room mates on Earth so I think its okay to place both of you on Wolfram's old room.' Gunter said.

'WHATTTTT?'

'NO!'

The whole room grew silent.

Gwendal von Voltaire immediately said: 'I offer my room!'

Conrart Weller immediately said: 'Wolf will stay with me!'

To some that is very understandable.

But the one that startled them was when a firm voice saying: 'No!' to get his point and was definitely the Maou.

Shibuya Yuuri.

'Ah-I-I'm sorry. Heika? But what do you mean 'No?' Gunter asked tensely. He isn't the Yuki Gunter not to recognized the murderous aura on the surrounding.

Wolfram was startled.

'Wolfram von Bielefeld will stay at my room.'

'E-EHHHHHHH?'

'WHAT?'

'NO WAY!'

'SAYS WHO?'

'Uhm that cant be Heika.'

The words are thrown at him.

Wolfram's face grew angry. Is he losing his goddamn mind?

'I beg your pardon Heika but I do believe that is not appropriate.' Wolfram grits his teeth. What the hell is the Wimp thinking?

Yuuri raised his brow and looks at Wolfram intently.

'What do you mean by that Wolf?'

'I mean – I do not belong on your sleeping quarters.' Wolfram said gritting his teeth. He knows that all occupants are now looking at him.

'OH! Well I just mean that… its been five years since we last talk… and I truly miss my best friend… also – you have a lot of explaining to do! And Prince Adam is a guest.'

'I beg your pardon but I can sleep anywhere. And it doesn't need for Wolfe to sleep on your quarters.' Adam said gritting his teeth. His family grew quiet… as if they are sensing something…

'B-But! C'mon Wolf!'

'Yes Papa Wolf! It would be like the old times! I'll sleep there too!' Greta said in a happy and cheery voice.

All eyes turns to her then to the Demon Prince.

'Please Papa Wolf?' Greta asked with those puppy brown eyes.

Wolfram looks at his daughter, those brown pleading eyes.

.

.

.

TBC.

* * *

**WHEWWWWW!**

I needed that chapter 11 and chapter 12 – for you to all not be over confused with the details and to give way to each and everyone's feelings and thoughts.

I don't like bombarding everyone in one go – thus the chapter 11 was like a prequel or the start… like the 6am to 12nn (to Yuuri 1240pm) events only.

Forgive me if you think its kinda long and too much details. I just don't like writing without any details – makes one confused and I'm such an OC (obsessive–compulsive) person when it comes to details and such. ^^ hehehe now OC have new meaning ^^

**P.S. Just to remind you people – I am a very cruel and wicked person… things aren't like they tend to be once I write it…**

**I have so many things up on my sleeve * evil grin * so I hope you can wait for the next chapters and so on * gehehehehe evil laughter ***

.

**Author's Note:**

**Lady-Like Horse Riding. **Riding sidesaddle or "aside" as it was euphemized, is no easy feat. Most who could afford to ride were of more than moderate means, as maintaining a horse and having a stylish habit fitted required more than a pittance. The horse, too, had to usually be instructed in carrying a lady and there were many notices of animals being described as a "lady's horse or pony"; usually docile and even tempered. From the 1830's through the early 1870's the skirt was full and flowing and although picturesque, could cause a danger to both rider and horse. There were varied accounts of the skirts catching brush, tree limbs and even entangling in the horses' legs which could cause some nasty and sometimes, fatal spills. For dusty roads a black gauze veil will be found useful, but avoid as you would poison, every temptation to wear even the faintest scrap of colour on horseback. All such atrocities as blue and green veils have happily long since vanished, but, even still, a red bow, a gaudy flower stuck in the buttonhole.

**Undetectable Extension Charm. **Description: Causes a container's capacity to be increased, without changing the object's external appearance.

**Impervius (Impervius Charm)**. Description: This spell makes something repel (literally, become impervious to) substances and outside forces, including water. Suggested etymology: Correct classical Latin impervius meaning "impassable"

**Knife throwing** is an art, sport, or variously an entertainment technique, involving an artist skilled in the art of throwing knives, the weapons thrown, and a target.

**"Spear" or "arrow style" or "combat style" **knife throwing is an alternative throwing style practiced by a majority of knife throwers in the army. The principal difference between this style and standard knife throwing is that in spear style, the knives are thrown so that they fly straight into the target with little or no rotation, in the manner of an arrow or a thrown spear. This is usually accomplished by a throw that resembles a shot put, accompanied by a slight downward flick of the wrist as the knife is released, in order to cancel out momentum accumulated in accelerating the knife. Spear style is considered more difficult than standard knife throwing, and is somewhat less accurate, but has the advantage that the thrower does not need to gauge the distance to the target or choose a number of rotations. Thus, in theory, it is more useful as a martial art. Spear style throwers usually use smaller knives - between 5 and 10 inches in length - than typical knife throwers do. They also tend to use knives balanced with more weight towards the handle.

_Uhm, im sorry if I don't use any footnotes or like [1] – hehehe its not my style. I mean, for me it will ruin the chapters and words and sentences – some will tend to look at it a.s.a.p. and not continue reading. _

_That's the reason I put the Author's Note and give you all the things I've research and share them with you. So that you wouldn't be confused or something ^^_


	13. Chapter 13

* Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters of Kyou Kara Maou.**

All rights belong solely to the creator, Tomo Takabayashi (writer/ author) and Temari Matsumoto (mangaka) and Studio Deen (anime and OVA producer/ production).

And neither do I make any money from this story.

* Disclaimer: **I do not own any Spells/ Magical objects from the book Harry Potter.**

All rights belong solely to the writer J.K. Rowling.

And neither do I make any money from this story.

* Disclaimer: **This is a work of fiction.**

Any resemblance to any real people (living, dead, or stolen by fairies), or to any real animals, gods, witches, countries, and events (magical or otherwise) is just blind luck, or so I hope.

…_. Well well well… what a surprise – Wolfram's SOME point of view… like I told you dearest all, __**Wolf's feelings isn't yet to be shown or to be known… it will have its time and place**__ and … hehehehehe * evil grin *_

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 13**

**.**

The room is warm despite the looks of it being cold and medieval. The four-posted bed has clean bed sheets and fluffy pillows. The hearth's fire is burning to keep out the cold of the night.

It's a very interesting room, so many canvases atop or inclined at the wooden easel. The maids told them that the room was the spare room of the Demon Prince, where he put all his canvases, painting materials, rejects and other stuff.

When he ease the white clothed covering the canvas, he smiles seeing a cubism of flower and plants, he imagines a serious looking Wolfe – all eyes and attention on the canvas as he paints his Cubism Flower piece.

He roams his eyes… for the meantime, the spare room would be his room. The Von Christ-Kyo keeps on bowing to them in apology for the room he will be staying at, especially that it wasn't kept clean, the maids hurriedly turn the bed sheets and place a new one, the pillow cases are changed, he said they didn't have to do that much. He can easily clean it with the Scouring Charm (but of course he didn't tell them that) but Von Christ-Kyo looks like he was about to cry if he keeps on insisting that he can clean it up himself.

He sighs; he remembers his Velvet's sarcastic smirk on him.

The place isn't that bad – actually its quite clean, only piles of paintings and is that sculptures are in the tables, shelves and chairs. And he can see some knitted – what the heck is that? He walks a little nearer at the glass shelves… is that a panda? But it looks like a-a black pig? And is that a cat or a raccoon?

Maybe Wolfe doesn't have that in him to knit. Or wait – maybe the one who made them was 'The Gwendal von Voltaire'. He so remembers Wolfram's stories and how the Elder of the three would make him dolls. He was actually expecting normal dolls – but this kind of dolls? And Wolfram told him they were cute – but the Wolfe told him he never say that to his Aniue. He can also see many books on the shelves.

He smiles, even if this is the spare room, his fine with it. It's like being near the Wolfe… he was about to touch a book when he heard a series of groans – like a man losing in a war or something.

Vein pops from his head as he slowly turns around.

'So…' he begins.

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE?' Adam demanded in a loud voice to all the occupants of the room – 'his' supposed to be room for the meantime.

'Poker.' The four brothers said in unison without looking at the very flustered Adam, and continued to play the card game.

'**You-'**

'Ah! I got a full house!' Philip said showing his cards.

'**-guys-'**

'Hmm… how about you Guile?' Félix asked his brother, he loses and shows his cards.

'**-stop with-'**

'Heh… I got a straight flush!' Félix said showing his cards; the others grimace – now looking at their second younger brother.

'**-your-'**

'Sorry but I won this game.' Sébastian smirks and shows his Royal Flush cards.

'**-JOKES!' **

The four brothers looks up from the table, did they just hear Adam say something?

'Hmmm? Did you say something _Sechs_?' Guile ask, using their pet name – or rather the nickname they use for the 6th son – to put the brat in his place.

'Stop calling me _Sechs!_' he hates it when they call him that. Keeps on reminding him, his the 6th son.

'Ahhh… little baby is upset.' Philip mocks with brows raised up.

'Shut up!'

'Awww baby brother is troubled.' Sébastian mocks in turn.

'Hmmm… I wonder why?' Félix asked raising his brow.

'Maybe because… a certain Blonde Demon Prince isn't beside him and not on his bed…' Philip said – with a very evil grin on his face.

The four laugh heartily much to his annoyance.

'Shut it! The four of you!'

'Hit the mark.' Félix said in a relaxed tone, but with an evil smirk on his face.

'What are you all doing here in the first place? You! Gii! I bet Alma kicked you out! Hah!'

Guile, the elder brother has the grace to blush with that comment. He sighs. It's true he was literally kicked out by a fiery Scottish broad with a nasty temper to match her flaming hair.

'And you! Mischievous-Felix-Cat like your son! What are you doing here?' Adam asked the second son Félix.

Félix grimaced with Adam's nickname for him. This brat always referred him to as Félix the Cat.

He dismisses the thought and look into his brother's angry – pissed big time eyes.

'Enjoying the situation.'

'Argh! Dammit! Leave me alone!'

'Why should we?' ask the four while still playing.

'Argh! I'm outta here!' Adam storm out of the room – before he slams the door – he heard laughter – devilish laugh from his four brothers.

'Damn them!' Adam stormed out and walks outside.

After walking sometime – he sighs. Looking around – he just remember this is not the usual place he knows.

This is Blood Pledge Castle in Shin Makoku.

He walks and saw guards who seem to be patrolling the corridors. He lifts his hand and cast a Disillusionment Charm onto himself. He doesn't want any guards noticing him.

He walks the hallway, he was amazed by the vast place. Blood Pledge Castle isn't like the usual Castle on Earth, if he is a man with no sense of direction he bet he'll be lost within seconds.

The hallway isn't the same like the one on Earth because it doesn't have that many paintings on the wall. No vases, no hindrance at the hallway. It's like a place where when one is running – he can run freely without causing any damage to the furniture.

He wonders, maybe because the place – or this world isn't like the one on Earth – he knows from Wolfe that some humans are still causing so much trouble here.

He steps out of the Palace and if his not mistaken this is the other side of the courtyard. He walks around and he smiles at the night breeze, he looks up and saw that even here on the other world, the Moon looks so beautiful, so white and so mystique.

He was walking with no direction when he saw them…

Vast beautiful flowers… flowers swaying softly with the night winds, like dancing on the moonlight's glow. He looks around and when he saw no soldiers are in the vicinity, he lifts the spell.

He went a little nearer and saw many colored flowers… flowers he had never seen in his whole life on Earth, though he isn't the flower-plant-type kind of a guy, he is familiar with some of them because of his Mother's hobby. But the wild flower that's here isn't like the one he was used in seeing on Earth.

The blue one with a single petal arrangement looks like the Borage plant, except it doesn't have any hairy leaves but bright green triangular leaves. The Blue of the flower made a striking presence. It's as if the Earth is alive within the flower. The way the color gives the flower meaning… like it represents justice, quiet, tranquility… like it gives the suggestion 'always being there for you'. He smiles, he knows that the color blue for a flower may mean hundreds – but he knows in some culture Blue is seen as a protective color, to keep evil or bad things away…

He glance at the other one beside the Blue flower… a soft hue of blue.

The nodding funnel-shaped light blue looks like the Common Snowdrop or is it the California-fuchsia? A calm, quiet, patient, peaceful, cool and clean soul that gives the flower a shy and gentle yet firm soul. It's lightness of blue hue, very profoundly develops the element of calmness.

His eyes wanders and among the blue colors stands a bright red flower, more like a blood red with diamond shaped petals looking like a Freesia 'Everett' flower. The sensual red petals remind him of his Mother. Yeah, his mother may be homely, but she's one gorgeous mother in her teens. His father often told them about Maria's heart being strong-willed and passionate.

The color red. When one looks at the flower, one may say it is the color of life-sustaining blood or life-threatening bloodshed as well as the color of enticing, appetite arousing ripened fruits and delicious foods that sustain human's very existence.

Yep, just like their beloved Mother Maria.

At the other edges, he walks when he saw something familiar. The yellow one looks like a sunflower… but the center circle or the disc florets looks so much bigger than Earth's sunflower.

Truth be told, he doesn't have any liking to the sunflower type of flower. Must be because its always open, always cheery, always greeting everyone – but it never greets the one beside them. It's like a flower that greets all those passing by, but never looking or bending to see the one beside them.

But what caught his attention in all the flowers there is… that one… the bright, yet almost shy and full of radiance yellow flower, with a rather recurved petal arrangement and slipper-shaped petal or is it a flag-type yellow flower – with sword shaped leaves… looking like a sun-kissed Iris.

The flower looks so shy yet bursting with life. The yellow sparkles with heat, vitality, energy and light.

He laughs softly, the flower reminds him of someone… he knows that yellow is the color that best express the essence of light and also suggests an intellectual energy, curiosity, and the need for enlightenment– the ability to see all things more clearly – literally and philosophically.

The flower sends out glimmering rays to capture anyone with its presence, confident, and yet shy at the same time.

'Wolfram…' that's the first thing that came to his head.

'What?'

He was startled and turns around.

.

* * *

.

**Wolfram von Bielefeld's Storage Room**

**Blood Pledge Castle.**

.

'Where did you think the brat went to?' Félix asked the others, now playing Deuces, a card game Sébastian introduce to them.

'Hmm… either cursing us or looking for his prey.' Philip answered with a dry tone on his voice.

The four looks at each other and sighs, while shaking their heads in dismay.

'So, who wins?' Guile asks while looking at his cards.

'I think Dad. He did bet, without time limit and Adam will have the hardest time admitting it.' Sébastian offers that as the answer.

'So… does that mean will have a Precious-in-law?' Félix asked while throwing a card.

The others looks at the card and grimace, Sébastian smirks knowingly.

'If Adam is ready to admit it to Precious. But by the looks at it – all he does is flirt.' Philip said as picks the card, arrange the cards on his hand and then throws a different card – the others look and sneer.

'Does he think he'll win him over with that?' Guile sneer with that question and went over to get the card thrown by Philip and after sometime, throws a card that made the three glances at each other.

'Hmm… I think he will do something about it now. After all, it looks like the brat has a serious competition.' Sébastian said while cunningly took the thrown card and then throws a card from his hand – the three make faces – trust Sébastian to never give them a handicap.

'Oh yeah. That Kid Maou. He sure looks like want to have Precious' company.' Félix, as he gets the card thrown by Sébastian, he then throws a card that made the three pouts.

'Company? More like wants to monopolize Precious!' Philip said with vehement as he snatched the card then slapping the card to be discard on the table – not liking that their Precious was being monopolize.

The others look at the card. Guile looks at Sébastian. Never trust this one younger brother. He will rip you off with everything you have.

'His the best friend right? What's worrying you?' Guile, getting the card and throws a card, and with the looks of it – he throws the card Sébastian wanted. He grimaced.

'Hmmm… but by the looks of it – this Maou have a serious issues with Precious. The way he was adamant that Precious stays with him.' Sébastian gets the card, arranging the cards on his hands and throws a discard card that made them all roll their eyes.

Guile or Prince Guillaumesh Léopold Gawain Karl of Luxembourg, the eldest son of the Grand Duke and Duchess of Luxembourg looks at his brothers.

At a very young age they were raised with Royalties rules and laws but with Maria as their mother, they never felt any coldness, any Britain's cold treatment – rather they are so used in being clingy and showing their emotions. That is Maria's words to them.

Always give love and affection – the world needs it. That it doesn't mean their Royalty they have to act like some Snob Nabobs or Aristo.

He looks at Félix. Prince Félixander Wilhelm Tristan Karl Guillaumesh of Luxembourg, the Second Son. Truly Félix inherits most of their Grand Father's on their mother side's features. Having a beautiful gray eyes and brown hair. Upon his marriage, Félix gave up his succession rights and those of all the couple's children, although Félix retains his title of Prince of Luxembourg and the style of Royal Highness while Lady Ava and Gabriele were originally given the surname de Nassau with no titles. But Félix doesn't give a damn about the throne. He is currently involved in helping him with the Luxembourg's affairs.

The two of them help their Father run the administration and other affairs involving their country. Luxembourg may be a small country to some, being a country in Western Europe, between Belgium and Germany and north of France, having the population of 493,500.

The two of them are more involve with the EEC or the European Economic Community. It's an institution of the European Union, an economic association of western European countries set up by the Treaty of Rome in 1957. The original members were France, West Germany, Italy, Belgium, the Netherlands, and Luxembourg. They are still very much involved with the institution.

Félix marries at a young age, resulting to an out of wedlock birth of Gabriele. Maybe because when Félix saw Lady Ava – it wasn't a love at first sight kind of an affair. Rather a love at first bite.

Lady Ava works as the assistant Baker of France's famous patisserie. And maybe its in their genes that most of the Luxembourg men doesn't like sweets. Well, Adam has its worst hating the very word 'sweets', Félix doesn't like sweets but can taste it and eat it, but insults one's creation if it didn't reach the perfection he was looking for sweet foods. And quite a mayhem it cause, when Félix insulted Ava's creation for being 'too sweet and too girly'. And Lady Ava who has the feisty blood of a Spanish Woman and German made a war with Félix.

'And it seems like there are more to it than sees the eyes. Heard from the maids that this Maou wasn't just the best friend of Precious, just don't know what it is.' Philip said looking at his cards and thinking what to throw.

Guile looks at Philip. Prince Louis Philippé Friedrich Dagonét Karl Guillaumesh of Luxembourg, the Third Son. Handsome and got the features like their father. Philip is working as a volunteer and is the head of the Asian-African Legal Consultative Organization. He knows why Philip chooses that path rather than stay home and have the ordinary life of a businessman.

Philip loves the outdoor and helping people. To some people Philip has the heart of gold. So gentle, so loving and caring to all the people – different nationality or different colors – for him people are people. They are humans created by the all powerful Gods. The way he handles children can make even the Queen of England cry and be touched. He had made lots of charitable institutions on Asia, Massachusetts and in the Middle East, to help children and to stop racist.

Maybe to some he has the heart of gold – but truth be told, Philip is a bloody cunning sinister man with an eagle-like eyes when pissed. Looking at Philip one must say his very gentle looking, that he can never hurt even a fly to save himself, has a kind eyes and facial features – almost child like and girl like. But never say that in his face – for he will show you what hell is. His soft and child-like features must be the reason he grew a beard and mustache to hide them. Never make an enemy of the Third Son or he will show you worst than Hell can ever show.

'Oh? What do you mean by that?' he asked his brother who still isn't throwing.

'Fiancé.' Sébastian answers.

'WHAT?' the three of them looks at Sébastian sharply.

Sébastian grins. This is the kind of distraction he needs, after all the bet this time is rather high. And he wants to get Arab from Guile. And the information he found out needed to be told to his brothers – after all he wont let his Wolfram be played by a fool by that Maou.

Guile listens as Sébastian then begun to explain what he found out from the maids. He sighs. Trust Sébastian to know a lot more within a matter of an hour.

Prince Sébastian Ciel Michéalis Karl Guillaumesh of Luxembourg, the Fifth Son. He looks at him while he absorbs his explanation.

Sébastian, they all thought, would be the last son of the Grand Duke and Duchess. He works as a special soldier in the United States Marine Corps before. The family knows why the 5th son was so firm in his decision to work at the U.S. Marines.

Because of a hard working smiling pediatrician Dr. Lucan Anthrope.

Sébastian's lover… who died long time ago…

They all feel the lost and they still feel affected of that tragedy – after all, Lucan was the one who made Sébastian stops his womanizing. Sébastian to the lot of them was worst than Adam. He and Adam looks the same, both having jet-black hair except that Sébastian have crimson-brown eyes, that almost looks like red.

Sébastian was reputable in Luxembourg, England and in other places as a womanizer. Many women wanted him, in his young age he doesn't have a teen's body build. He is very grown up and very matured looking. Many women he dated are mature and adults that have mistaken him for an adult too.

That is until he met Dr. Lucan. The gentle looking brown hair and aquamarine eyed pediatrician of Adam.

Sébastian was still young then only 18, but he was so set in having Lucan as his partner. Maria and Henric did have major headaches; Sébastian was wild and keeps on attacking Lucan, even though Lucan keeps on refusing him. Many things led to another and their relationship was like an on and off kind of thing. They knew Lucan was reluctant to have an affair to an 18-year old, a man… what more a Prince of a country.

Then the tragedy that hits all people around the globe, the September 11 attack. Lucan dies in New York. He was attending a seminar in the World Trade Center when the terrorist attacks the Building. He was one of the victims. Sébastian was beyond consoling; he neither talks nor speaks to them. He was blaming himself in everything, why he wasn't with Lucan in New York, that Lucan and him didn't have any talk about their relationship. That time for them was torture and painful.

Adam was the one who broke the coldness of Sébastian, walking towards the non-smiling brother. Because of Adam's smiles and always pestering the 5th brother – Sébastian becomes close to the youngest. And when he graduated from Eton, he took the course of Bachelor of Science degree in Mathematics from the United States Naval Academy, reasoning that he would like to save people. Wants to save more Lucan, not wanting any more terrorists attacks.

Their father made Sébastian swear never to use the Unforgivable Curses to any humans, never to use any Majik except for defending himself.

And because of the grave mistake of the U.S. official in listing Sébastian name in the Death Toll List – almost killing their Mother – Sébastian resigns his post. And works at NASA, nearer the Stars and the Skies… near Lucan. For being an Astronomer was always Lucan's passion.

'… so there. The reason why this Maou Kid wants to monopolize Precious, and with the kind of a Grandfather we had – I bet he spill the beans to Adam long time ago.'

Everyone was silent.

'Hombre de su estúpido!'

'Was für ein Arsch!'

'Bloody everlasting hell!'

'Same sentiments here… but I guess we can let Adam handle the dealings with that piece of shit.' Sébastian knew that what he told unnerves the brothers – after all, Guile, Philip and Felix spoke in their favorite language.

Guile smiles, trust his brothers to be protective of their newfound baby decade years older than them.

'Yeah, also Adam did asked us to bring those… so I bet the scamp is planning something. Oh by the way – I win this game. Guile, dear brother I'll have Arab.' Sébastian announce when he throws and shows them his winning card.

Guile grimaced. Dammit! He loves that horse! The others laugh when it looks like their bet wasn't what Sébastian wants.

Philip bets his priced Chevrolet Camaro, the third generation.

Félix bets his Islander 36, one of the top twenty sailboats of all time.

Sébastian bets his dark brown Appaloosa stallion. He was so wanting that horse.

And he on the other hand bets his Black thoroughbred Arabian Stallion, Arab.

He looks up again – and shook his head.

_Damn irritating brothers._

.

* * *

.

Wolfram walks the cold corridor of the castle. He sighs when he saw some soldiers who took turns in patrolling the Castle grounds.

He was exhausted to be precise. The dinner a while ago took every energy he had in his body.

He doesn't know what the Bloody Wimp was up to – but he doesn't like it one bit – he is not amused.

How the hell can he even think of suggesting sharing that bloody room?

Sure, if it was offered to him way back – he would gladly grab the opportunity, but that was the past.

Didn't the Wimp grow up?

He was totally pissed at dinner. Just remembering it made him want to go up at the Royal Chamber and burn it to hell.

_Gunter let out a soft cough. He knows that the Lavender Fluffy Advisor would be making an announcement. He glanced at him while eating the dessert. _

'_Ahem. Ah, because of the recent events, I have designated all rooms for you. I am so sorry to inform all of you that we will have a room shortage because of the amount of guest Blood Pledge Castle has. All Ten Nobles have their appointed room already, I have given instructions and some of your belongings are there, except for me and Gwendal who have our own quarters…'_

_He looks at the Ten Nobles and bows almost immediately. Damn! He still doesn't want to believe that his Uncle was there – seating just a few feet from him. He just wished the Head of the Bielefeld wont be talking or rather cornering him._

'_The Grand Ducal Family… I have instructed Dacauscas to show your Majesties the way.' _

_He smiles; he bets that Gunter will provide them only the best._

'_And… Prince Adam you and Wolfram had been room mates on Earth so I think its okay to place both of you on Wolfram's old room.' Gunter said that made him almost spewed on his food._

_He was about to argue that he doesn't want to look at Adam's face for a moment and deal with his perverseness when an uproar stops him._

'_WHATTTTT?' his uncle shouted from the other table._

'_I offer my room!' his Aniue made a shout._

'_Wolf will stay with me! 'Conrart almost stands from his chair._

'_NO!' he looks at Yuuri who shouted that one. He is almost standing on his chair, leaning on the table._

_The whole room grew silent._

'_Ah-I-I'm sorry. Heika? But what do you mean 'No?' Gunter asked tensely. He too wants to know what is the Wimp's problem. He was startled by the vehemence of the Wimp's voice._

'_Wolfram von Bielefeld will stay at my room.'_

'_E-EHHHHHHH?' What the fuck is the Wimp up to? NO WAY IN HELL HE WILL AGREE WITH THAT!_

'_WHAT?' this was shouted not by Gwendal or Conrart rather by Guile, Félix and Philip._

'_NO WAY!' that dismissal words came from Sébastian._

'_SAYS WHO?' he doesn't need to look at Adam to know the sarcastic question and those bloody glaring eyes. He too glares at the Wimp._

'_Uhm that cant be Heika.' Gunter said after composing himself with the intensity of the words of the Luxembourg men._

_Wolfram's face grew angry. Is he losing his goddamn mind? What the hell is wrong with the Wimp?_

'_I beg your pardon Heika but I do believe that is not appropriate.' Wolfram grits his teeth._

_His angry, truly angry. _

_Do you think so little of me Yuuri?_

_He saw when Yuuri raised his brow and looks at him with that Black Onyx eyes full of seriousness._

'_What do you mean by that Wolf?'_

_He clenched his fist tight. _

'_I mean – I do not belong on your sleeping quarters.' He can feel all the stares of the occupants and as much as he doesn't want their past to be known by the Grand Ducal Family – the Wimp isn't helping!_

_He can see the eyes turns sad and with that usual puppy dog eyes. 'OH! Well I just mean that… it's been five years since we last talk… and I truly miss my best friend… also – you have a lot of explaining to do! And Prince Adam is a guest.'_

'_I beg your pardon but I can sleep anywhere. And it doesn't need for Wolfe to sleep on your quarters.' He was startled when Adam spoke. His brow furrows when he can see the dangerous glint of Adam's eyes. It glints like sapphire. He doesn't want to know what the other eyes looks like. _

'_B-But! C'mon Wolf!'_

'_Yes Papa Wolf! It would be like the old times! I'll sleep there too!' Greta's voice made him look at her. _

_He can feel all eyes on him._

_Damn! _

'_Please Papa Wolf?' Greta asked with those puppy brown eyes._

_Wolfram looks at his daughter, those brown pleading eyes. _

_He sighs._

_Those brown pleading eyes… just like Yuuri's…_

_He doesn't need to think._

_He knows what will be his answer._

_._

_._

_._

'_Greta love, I'm sorry but I cant stay in the Maou Heika's room. I am not a family. Only families can stay there.' He reasons to her when he can see those eyes filled with disappointment._

_He had not just pride in him. _

_He has his dignity._

_His nobility._

_His high respects to himself… his honor and principles._

'_But Papa-'_

'_You can stay on her room tonight.' _

_All eyes then turn to Adam. _

_Adam shrugged his shoulders._

'_I mean that, if Greta wants to have some time with her Papa Wolf, then you can sleep on her room. There's no need for you to use other room. I can stay at any room – I can even sleep at the attic if you have. I am not so fragile to need a bed and a pillow.'_

_Wolfram looks at Adam. The sapphire blue eye is also looking at him. _

'_How about it Greta? And from what I heard you change your room. So it's a little bit nearer mine…'_

'_Oh… okay Papa…' sorry Greta. But things aren't like they used to be. And he'd rather sleep naked with Adam than sleep with Yuuri._

_He blushes – and why the hell did he think of sleeping naked with Adam?_

_Okay scratch that! He'd rather sleep with his two brothers than sleep with Yuuri._

_He smiles at her and looks at Adam, he blush when the perverted jerk winks at him._

_He sighs._

_He knows what does it mean – he will be using his 'body' again for repayment. He knows that perverted grandson of the perverted Daikenja will not let him off until he paid his debt._

'_But Wolf! You are a family!' he turns around when Yuuri said that in his almost crying form._

_He sighs._

_Trust Yuuri to be so simple minded and naïve. _

'_Yuuri.' He said like almost talking to a child. 'You know what I mean right? We can talk without me spending the night at your quarters – and do you want Jasmine to kick your ass? She may look fragile but she's a splendid swordswoman.' He smiles at his best friend who blushes when he mentions her. He winks at her._

'_So, don't be difficult Wimp! Or I'll be the one to burn you.'_

'_But Wolf-'_

'_Shut up Wimp!'_

'_But! But you have to promise me that you and I will talk okay? That tomorrow you and I will spend time together?' Yuuri said with that puppy pleading eyes and voice._

_He sighs. Yuuri still look innocent. He can't blame him – he isn't born from war and it looks like everyone was helping him. But he had no regrets. Yuuri is a magnificent ruler._

'_But of course Wimp! You have to tell me what you have been doing and what are your accomplishments. If I ever found out you slack of even one day – I'll turn you into roasting crisp!'_

_Yuuri let a happy laugh._

_He smiles… he then felt it… a heated gaze… he turn his head and was startled to see a burning sapphire eyes on him._

'_Adam?' he mouthed his name._

_Adam shook his head gently and smiles at him, he smiles back._

The dinner turn out quite lively, especially when his Hahaue all but asked what was his life in Eton had been, and much to his embarrassment, Adam had supplied them with information he'd rather not mention.

The table burst out laughing and giggling when Adam informs them about him thinking the love letter as a Duel letter or challenge letter that he came with a sword in his hand and demanding the man who gave him the letter.

'_Kyaaaa! Wolfie! See they are all after you! Don't scare all those cute little boys!' He saw Adam smile and raised his brow when he blushed and rolled his eyes._

That many went an uproar when Adam mentions – that insensitive jerk – about the gifts that came since he starts his schooling.

'_But Wolfie dear! You shouldn't just throw them! They are expensive!' Alejandra and Maria said when Adam mentions the branded and expensive gifts._

'_I donate them Mama. No worry. Beside Velvet wouldn't need those – I can buy them for him.' _

When Adam said that – he almost wished he can fry the perverted jerk – but he was startled when he glances at Yuuri and the latter was looking like his constipated or something.

He looks at his food then, maybe the food wasn't to the Wimp's liking.

All in all the dinner turn out well.

He was a little tired after the long talk with Greta. He misses his daughter so much and from the looks of it – Greta truly had grown into a fine woman.

She told him how she could use swords, the one they used, not the ladylike sword, throw knives and ride a horse. Speaking of horses, tomorrow morning he will surely ride Nemesis. It's been so long and he misses his daily ride.

Sure, in Luxembourg, Adam let him ride his black Hanoverian breed stallion, Eden. But even though that Eden is of a top breed – it doesn't match Nemesis' speed, agility and swiftness. Earth Stallions differs from Mazoku Thoroughbred Stallions. His Nemesis is one of the finest.

Greta also told him about the new facilities Shin Makoku has, like for example the expansion of the school, the agrarian reforms, the building of new schools for healers and so on. He was so proud that in a short time he was on Earth Yuuri had accomplished so many things. Done so many things for the people of Shin Makoku.

Greta also told him that Yuuri was planning to open an Art School, one located at Shin Makoku and at Cavalcade. That surprised him – he doesn't know why Yuuri would like to open a school about Arts.

Time truly flies…

He is exhausted but he doesn't feel any sleepy now. Must be because of all that event, stress, his body still feels the adrenaline and doesn't want to go to sleep, like its still alive and bursting with energy. He told Greta that he would like to sleep in his own room – after all Greta needs her sleeping beauty time and he doesn't want his daughter to suffer his wild sleeping habits (as that perverted jerk calls it) and bruise his daughter.

He was passing the courtyard when he saw something – he raised his perfectly arch eyebrow.

'_And what are you doing here?' _he whispered to himself. And come a little closer.

'Wolfram…' he heard him whisper.

'What?' he whispered back and the 'perverted jerk' almost jump from his squatting position.

'THE HELL? Dammit Wolfe! You almost gave me a heart attack! Shit! Fuck!' Adam cursed in his full glory and stands up. He made a face, he may be older than the wizard but Adam stood so much taller than him. He felt like a kid.

He rolled his eyes.

'And what pray tell are you doing here? You should be sleeping. Is the room not to your liking?'

Adam let out a sigh after composing himself.

'Sweetheart, I'm not fragile. Your room is fine. It's just…'

'Just? Just what?'

Adam rolled his eyes remembering the annoying people occupying his supposed to be quarters.

'The elders are currently playing cards on my room.'

Wolfram softly chuckles. He knows when Adam says 'Elders' it only refers to the Luxembourg elder brothers.

'Oh and why aren't you there playing with them?' Wolfram asked as he kneels on the ground and carefully touched each flowers.

'They're quite beautiful…' Adam whispered. Referring not only to the flowers but also to the one kneeling like an Angelic Knight.

Wolfram looks so amazing, surely he had seen the Demon Prince in all occasion but every time he looks at the Wolfram – he just gets more beautiful and beautiful… enchanting and fascinating.

And Wolfram wearing his usual blue military uniform truly takes his breath away. It's a crime – Wolfram can kill so many with just his looks.

'Secret Gwendal…' Wolfram said as he touched the nodding funnel-shaped light blue flower.

'Huh?'

'Cheri's Red Sigh…' He leans on the nearby tree and watches as Wolfram say those names and watch him touch each flower. The one with the blood red color with the diamond shaped petals that looks like the Freesia 'Everett' flower was called Cheri's Red Sigh.

'Conrart Stands Upon the Earth…' so the blue one with a single petal arrangement that looks like the Borage flower is called that. Weird but it seems perfect.

'That one?' he asks as he points the sunflower look-alike. He saw Wolfe smiles and in a sad and in a whisper voice mentions the flower's name.

'Filled with Yuuri's Naïveté,' Adam snorts, now he knows why he doesn't like the flower.

Wolfram picks a Conrart Stands Upon the Earth flower and walks a little to stands in front of him, he was startled when Wolfram put the single flower on his hair behind his ear.

'What the?' he raised his brow.

'Just like your eyes. There! You look harmless that way.' Wolfram smirks and laugh after a five seconds.

'Brat!' he said and ruffles Wolfram's head.

'Oi! Stop it!'

'Like hell I'll stop!'

And for about a minute or two they fought who will wear the blue flower, he was stronger than the Blonde anyway, he grips both the Demon Prince's hands and roughly but not to hurt the Blonde put the blue flower on his head instead.

'Pretty Demon.'

'Hump!' He smiles seeing the lovely pout on those adorable pink lips of his Demon Prince. He needs to control the urge not to smash those lips with his – or the Demon Prince will burn him into crisp. But then again – if he can taste those sweet luscious lips… getting burn is but a small punishment.

'How about that one?'

'Huh?'

'That one.' He said when he points the one flower that he adores. If all the flowers are name after the persona's of the people on the castle, he bets there's one name after his Velvet.

Wolfram blushed recognizing the flower. 'Oh… that's… Beautiful Wolfram…' Wolfram whispered.

He smiles. So he was right.

'What? Are you making fun of me? Look! Hahaue made them! I wasn't the one who name them you know! I'd rather Hahaue name the flower – Brave Wolfram or Fiery Wolfram or-'

'But its perfect.'

'Huh?' Wolfram asked and looks up, and he saw black and blue eyes staring at him. He blushed with the way those eyes looks at him and glance away.

'The word 'Beautiful' doesn't only mean attractive or pleasing the senses or mind aesthetically… I bet your Hahaue name that Beautiful Wolfram because of your character.'

'Hump! What do you know?'

'Hmmm… I know a lot more that you do… So what did you and Greta talk about?'

Wolfram smiles at up at him. He sighs, feeling content seeing those lovable lips and eyes smiles.

'Adam, Greta is so beautiful isn't she? She grew up so well… We've talk about lots of things…'

Adam smiles and chuckles at some time when he listens to his Velvet's story. It looks like father and daughter had lots of stories to tell.

'So did you surprised her with your gift?' he asked Wolfram who is now same as him leaning on the tree.

'No… not yet. See in Shin Makoku its tradition to give the birthday gift during the celebration and then the celebrant will open them in front of everybody.'

'Oh… hmmm what else is there?'

'Hm?'

'Shin Makoku's tradition. Tomorrow, from the invitation, I read there will be the dancing of the 16th roses and swords. What the hell is that?' he shift his position, putting his right hand on the tree and kind of imprisoning Wolfram on the right side.

Wolfram narrows his brow and thinks of the Shin Makoku tradition. It was ages ago since he last attended a Birthday celebration for a girl and he is not sure of the 16th Celebration that will go on tomorrow. Gunter may mix the Mazoku and Human tradition.

'Oh. Hmmm… the Dancing for the 16th Roses and Swords means that the women will present the 16 flowers – the flower varies in colors representing the coming age of the girl. In Shin Makoku we have that kinds of flower with 16 colors. Then they dance the traditional Rose Dance and then the Swords are for the 16 men in Greta's life. And dance the Sword Dance. And then as she dance the final one others can join in too. If I'm not mistaken, Maou Heika will be dancing with Jass and Gwendal with Anissina… hmmm Gunter can dance with Gisela and Conrart with Hahaue. I don't know who will the Daikenja will pick up – there are lots of beautiful women who will attend the party.'

'How about you?'

'Me?' Wolfram glanced at Adam.

'Yes, you.'

'I think I'll be alternating the dance with Yuuri to dance with Jass. I am Greta's father after all. And Jass will be Greta's Hahaue in a few months time.'

'Hmmm…. I see.'

Just then a swift cold wind breeze into them.

'Cold?' Adam asked the Demon Prince.

Wolfram made a face to Adam. 'Yeah as if. I am used to the night wind of Shin Makoku. And I'm a fire element – I don't get cold that easily.' But Wolfram didn't mention that he gets irritated and so cold in winter season.

'Hmmm… but your soft skin hair are shivering.' Adam runs his index finger on Wolfram's skin.

Wolfram blushes and slaps the hand away.

'Ouch! Dammit! You're being cheeky huh!'

'Hump! And you're being perverted again!'

'Hah! So I am being a pervert?'

'Yes! Hump! Look what have you done! It was embarrassing a while ago. Hahaue told me they all heard it!'

'So you're saying its my fault? You spoiled brat!'

'Hump! It was you!'

'You know, I think that you're awfully being a brat now that we're here in your territory… Makes me want to try something…'

'Huh? What are you-'

'_Impedimenta!' _Just then from Adam's left hand a jet of dark blue sparks out of his hand and made its way to Wolfram's body.

Wolfram's eyes grew big. He stiffens as if a cold water hit his body.

Adam laughs softly.

'Well, well, well… will you look at that. My spell can work here 100% huh… hmmm' Adam slowly runs his hands to caress Wolfram's cheek.

'Adam! What the fuck did you do?' HE CANT MOVE! But he can talk – what the hell?

'Sweetheart, that's a very powerful spell capable of tripping, freezing, binding, knocking back… but I used a jinx not the curse just to freeze you, not immobilized you completely so you can talk… Hmmm…' Adam leans on Wolfram and now his forehead is resting on the Demon Prince's forehead.

'ADAM! I'm going to kill you! Burn you! Rip you! Put it out!' Wolfram lashed out angrily! He hates it! There seems to be so many Spells that Adam knows that can mobilize him!

'Are you happy?' Adam whispered, asking softly. Onyx and Sapphire orbs staring at Emerald sphere… hands softly caressing soft cheeks.

'Huh?' Wolfram eyes looks into those black and blue orbs. 'W-what do you mean?' He was surprised with the question.

'Are you happy? You're home. It looks like all your worries are for naught. They miss you too Wolfe.'

'Oh…' Wolfram blushed and avert his eyes away, after all he can't move but he is not totally paralyzed.

Adam sighs and put his other hand, his left hands on the Demon Prince's waist.

'Adam-'

'Your Hahaue misses you and it looks like your Gwendal Aniue and Conrart Koonichan are so protective of you… so no need to be scared or worried.'

'I'm not scared!'

'So you're worried.'

'Am not!'

'What did I tell you Wolfe? Be honest with me. I don't care if you cry or wail here. I told you hundred of times, crying or feeling sad or being scared isn't a sign of weakness.'

Wolfram avert his eyes again… Adam… his always there to remind him… that no matter how much he cry, feel sad, feel lonely… it doesn't made him any less of a man… it doesn't mean his weak…

And in all people – in all the men and women he knows – only Adam can break his resolve. Adam is the only one who knew when his hiding something, worried about something… its as if there is nothing left for him to hide.

'… I'm just… not sure… its been so long and I – I went without proper good bye's and I… I think I'm not that important-'

'Idiot!' Adam knocks Wolfram's forehead with his.

'Itai! You jerk!' he knows his head will turn red in a matter of seconds. Adam hits him hard. Damn jerk!

'Selfish brat! Stop with that! You are important. Stop thinking of yourself as non-existent to them.'

Wolfram smiles a little hearing that from Adam. 'Uhm… I never thought that – everybody will welcome me like that.'

'Idiot. Stop being selfish and thinking only of yourself in that manner. You are important to everyone.' Adam caress Wolfram's hair.

Wolfram's hair is soft… as soft as the bird's feather and as fiery as the glare of the sun. Contradicting but awe-inspiring… he loves to caress them…

'I guess I am.'

'You are, idiot.'

Wolfram smiles… they stay there like that for a while.

Wolfram close his eyes…

Yes… he is important. He'd seen it in his Hahaue's eyes, in Gwendal's cold blue eyes, in Conrart's always smiling brown eyes…

The three people so important to him… his family… and then there was Gunter, Anissina, Gisela, Waltrona, Jasmine, Greta… and Yuuri.

The way Yuuri acts as if there was not a rift between them. But he can never blame the young King… after all, he was never feeling the same as he in the first place.

And Yuuri doesn't know how much he hurt him. How much suffering he'd cause him, the decision… everything.

But thinking about it now… that decision made him part of a different and wonderful family. Made him be in their lives… the Grand Duchy of Luxembourg treats him as if he Wolfram is their son – everyone was there for him. He gets to meet every body… and Adam.

Five years had pass in Shin Makoku and it looks like Yuuri and Jasmine are so perfect… so good together.

Yuuri…

The love of his life…

His first love…

The man who broke his heart into million pieces…

Jasmine…

The best friend he can be so honest with…

Not even Elizabeth can take Jasmine's place in his heart.

Jasmine is his special friend.

He accepts it.

The two people he loves so much.

Five years have passed in Shin Makoku and Two and Half years on Earth…

'Wolfe…' Adam whispers.

He slowly opens his eyes, Adam's face is mere inches away from him. Forehead on his forehead… eyes close…

Adam…

The arrogant, conceited, egoistic, high and mighty perverted jerk!

He blushed when his eyes accidentally wander on Adam's lips.

He can still remember it… those lips… that time…

'Oi! Lift the spell. I can't move. Make me move now!'

Adam laughs softly, and his again assaulted by the freshness of the jerk's breathe. 'Why should I? This is the rare moment you're gonna be docile in front of me.' Adam whisper on his ears and bites the Demon Prince's soft earlobes.

'ADAM! You fucking pervert!' he blushed. He knows how red he is – he can feel the heat of his face.

And he doesn't like what Adam is doing… made him feel something strange.

'Hey sexy Demon, this isn't like the other spell – this can only be lifted if I cast another spell… so are you itching somewhere? I can scratch it for you.' Adam offers while playfully moving his index finger in front of Wolfram's eyes.

'ARGH! ADAM!'

Adam let out a hearty laugh.

Adam slowly caress Wolfram, and many times Wolfram was unaware of it especially when Adam ask him of certain things about Shin Makoku – Wolfram will be so animated and so engross in telling him about everything.

They stay there at the tree and talks for a while… sometimes laughing, sometimes arguing, but many times Adam will laugh and caress Wolfram's hair, arms, cheeks…

…

Unaware of the silent, glaring, and full of hatred eyes… detesting the scene.

The window at that side of the courtyard belongs to four people only. That's the part of the castle where only four bedrooms are located…

Gunter Von Christ's room.

Lady Cheri's room.

Lady Jasmine's room.

And the Maou Heika's room.

The red curtain was being pulled angrily, being clench in an angry way… as the eyes burns with anger, loathing and jealousy…

Gritting and biting his lips… drawing yet another blood…

The angry Onyx Black Eyes burns…

Yes… for time to time the Orbs change into Slits… as if conveying a union…

A reunion…

Both hating with all their being the thing their seeing.

His heart wants to tear them apart. To tear apart the two creature under the moon's light.

He clenched his fist angrily – once again making his hands draw blood…

But amazingly the blood that he bleeds didn't drop to the floor – but floats… surrounding him like liquid… warm… hissing… angry…

He wants to kill.

He wants to rip a person apart.

He wants to destroy everything.

His blood is boiling to kill a person… no, not just kill but to torture that person… obliterate his existence… and to the Demon Prince… torture in ecstasy…

But he needs to be wise.

He needs to plan it…

He had been planning it – things have been not the way as he planned it, because of the interference of that meddlesome Original King – but the Blonde Demon Prince returns…

He needs to carefully plan them as if unaware to make him his.

Wolfram von Bielefeld is not as simple as he may seem.

He doesn't want an angry Demon Prince to be on his bad side…

He will caress Wolfram.

He will seduce Wolfram.

He will love Wolfram…

He will plunge into Wolfram's depths…

Now he knows what he wants with the Blonde Demon Prince…

Seeing him after five long years…

'_More… Yuuri… deeper… Yuuri… harder… Yuuri.'_

Those dreams… those earth-shattering dreams he had been having can finally happen. He doesn't need any more dreams… he licks his lips.

Wolfram von Bielefeld – after five long years grew into such a beautiful and delicious creature. He cant believe those sun kissed hair would be that bright yet so soft… when he held it a while ago – he can feel his loins stirring.

Those verdure green eyes… so bright, so alive… so fiery… more beautiful than the Emerald and Jade jewels of Earth.

The soft cheeks… those soft slender arms and waist… that can fit in his hands… so slender and so delicate…

And those lips… the sweet bow-shaped like Sakura lips…

He lifts his hands and licks his hands… the hands that touch the Demon Prince's hair… he knows his hands will fit into that slender body. Wolfram's waist as he touched was like paradise… and he knows… those depths of the Demon Prince once open will be like his Oasis… His only…

He will enjoy him… he will make the Demon Prince shout with euphoric rapture and fill that tight opening with his seeds.

He can use force… but no… not yet… Wolfram von Bielefeld needs to enjoy his first time… after all – after the Demon Prince enjoys his – he will demand his enjoyment the next. He will bury everything into the Demon Prince's senses.

Wolfram only needs him.

No one else.

He looks at his hand – surrounded by angry waves of energy.

Now he can use them again…

He grins devilishly… he needs to wait a little more time…

Wolfram von Bielefeld belongs to him.

Wolfram von Bielefeld needs nobody but him.

'_You will writhe deliciously under me… you will moan and groan erotically only to me… and you will shout only 'Yuuri'…'_

He turns around and left the window – and stare at the body sleeping at his bedchamber. A pitiful yet voluptuous body.

Staring at the Demon Prince and thinking about him made him aroused so much – he needs to vent it out. The body of the woman can be used.

He snarls angrily and went into bed, roughly biting the neck of the woman.

'Hmmm…. Y-Yuuri…' Jasmine whispered, she wants him to stop. Shibuya Yuuri has been insatiable. Her body can't take it anymore.

'Shut up.'

Jasmine grins even though she was so weak and tired… she opens up to him.

She feels so much happiness when Yuuri keeps on pounding on her.

'_You need me that much… you are mine…' _Jasmine thought, even though hurting she knows that Yuuri cannot survive without her now.

Her body will bind Yuuri and from the looks of it – Yuuri can't have enough of her.

'Ahhhh!'

_WOLFRAM!_

Yuuri bellows as he reached his climax.

'Ouch!' Jasmine cries as Yuuri bites her shoulder blade, drawing blood.

Yuuri didn't lick the blood… he didn't lick the sweat…

He doesn't nor wants to lick anything beside the fluids of a Blonde Demon Prince.

'_I will have you Wolfram von Bielefeld.'_

.

.

.

* * *

.

**Dining Room. Blood Pledge Castle.**

The tables at the dining room are bursting with rich and mouth-watering food. The Shin Makoku people are excited to what the taste of the food being served by them, because the Grand Duchess of Luxembourg today prepared the food.

Maria beamed when the maids one by one put the serving of Spargel with Hollandaise sauce and potatoes on the table. Plates of Sauerbraten, served with red cabbage, potato dumplings (Kartoffelklöße), Spätzle, boiled potatoes and noodles are being put into the center. More servings of Paprikahuhn chicken stew and handmade small knöpfle (spätzle), Maultaschen, consisting of an outer layer of pasta dough with a filling made of minced meat, spinach, bread crumbs and onions and flavored with various spices, Leberkäse sliced and served with an sunny sided-up egg and mashed potatoes and a small servings of Kartoffelsalat potato salad.

And at the center table, Bayrisch Creme Dessert made from gelatin, milk, cream, egg yolk and sugar. Very light and fluffy, not too sweet. Maria takes note that the sweetness is just light, so that her men won't cough and grimaced.

All in all the food at the dining table for breakfast is so appetizing that even Gwendal and Gunter cant help but be impress and wants to taste the food. Conrart looks at the food with great interest – he was after all been served by American food only. He was not fortunate to taste the Luxembourg, German and other dishes that time on Earth.

Everyone, even the Ten Nobles are so anticipating to taste the food.

The only thing that kept them is the presence of the Maou.

Lady Cheri and Anissina are talking to Maria about the cuisine when the door burst open.

'Ohayo Mina!' Yuuri burst into the room truly excited. The face of the 27th Maou is bursting with joy, and so much happiness. His heart cant keep on the excitement his feeling – for today – he will spend his time with his Wolfram.

'Good morning Heika.' Gunter and the others stand, bow and greets in return.

'Good morning Your Majesty.' The Grand Ducal family greets the Maou.

Yuuri seats on his usual chair and his eyes narrow. Everyone is present. The whole Grand Ducal Family seating with the Blood Pledge occupants: Gunter, Gwendal, Conrart, Anissina, Lady Cheri, Jasmine, Greta and on the other side beside their table is the Ten Nobles table.

But one is missing. One that he truly wants to see first thing in the morning.

'Eh? Where is Wolf?' Yuuri roam his eyes, but there's no Blonde Demon Prince seated on the right chair beside the Maou. Today the seating arrangement of the dining table can be not in order or ranks.

He was about to stand and look for the Wolf when an argument can be heard from the outside.

'You creep! You are not just perverted but a total jerk too! Why the hell did you do that?' the occupants of the dining room smile knowingly. They know – there can only be one pissed off person early in the morning.

'What the hell did I do?' the Blood Pledge occupants raised their brow. So what did their guest do to warrant that attack from the Demon Prince.

'WHAT DID YOU DO? WHAT DID YOU DO? You made all my troops immobile! You perverted jerk!'

The others are curious. Immobile? What does the Demon Prince means by this?

'Me? I didn't use nor do anything!' angrily deny by the irate Prince of Luxembourg.

'Didn't use anything! Then why the hell do they look like as if they have seen Gunter or Conrart or even Gwendal naked?'

The mention men spewed not to gracefully on their coffee.

WHAT?

'Eeewwwww' Gabie, Nolie and Greta said in unison. The mention men blush and grits their teeth.

'Half of my troops are rigid! Frozen! Transfixed! Like a statue! And they looked at you while their jaws are dropping! Dammit!'

'Look sweetheart, it's not my bloody fault if they stared at me! They do some staring and ogling at you too dammit!' they can hear the fuming of the Prince's voice.

'They are not ogling me! They are just happy to see me!' all occupants raised their brow. Nope, the Prince Adam is right – the Bielefeld troops they bet did glance at Wolfram that way.

'Oh yeah? Do I look like a simpleton not to recognize those amorous glances on your way! And for the record all those troops who stared at me looks like girls!' the others chuckles and roll their eyes, well – its true some – most of the Bielefeld troops are beautiful – but not as beautiful as the Emerald Jewel.

'They are men! Only the Shinou Temple hires female soldiers!' Wolfram hissed.

'Yare yare… so early in the morning and a lover's quarrel already.' They heard the Daikenja's voice.

The occupants namely: Lady Cheri, Lady Maria, Lady Anissina, Lady Alma, Lady Ava, Lady Alejandra, Lady von Radford and Greta squealed like teenagers when they heard what the Daikenja said.

The others namely: Lord von Christ, Lord von Karbelnikoff, Lord von Wincott, Lord von Spitzweg, Lord von Gyllenhaal, Lord von Rochefort, Grand Duke Henric, Prince Guile, Prince Felix, Prince Philip and Prince Sébastian smiles knowingly and rolled their eyes. Trust their Grandfather/ the Daikenja to put more oil in the fire.

The children namely: Prince Gabie and Prince Nolie pouts and made faces. They truly will monopolize their Princess Angel and gets him away from that perverted uncle.

And the glaring men namely: Gwendal, Waltorana, Conrart and Yuuri all but wants to stand on their chair and grab the Demon Prince away from the Grandfather and Grandson – far away as much as possible.

The others chuckles when they glance and saw the 'glaring men' glaring the door (if looks could burn the door – the others bet that it burst into fire already) and all of them are ready to bolt out of their chair any moment.

'Who the hell are lovers?' Wolfram shouted. They can just picture a blushing, irritated and fiery emerald eyes.

'And good morning to you too Von Bielefeld-Kyo. So what did my grandson did this time.' Murata asked as if he isn't facing an angry Demon Prince with hands ready to flick fire any moment now.

Well, he is enjoying this… this is just what he needs after that Original Perverted Great One made a pass on him last night – once again.

'Argh! This is all your fault Murata! You and your perverted genes! Great Shinou! Why do I have to be with lechers like the two of you!'

They hear Murata chuckles and Adam snorts.

Yuuri scowl. Since when did Wolfram called Murata 'Murata'?

He doesn't like that.

He doesn't like that one bit.

'Awww Velvet – blame your Demonic Pheromones. You attract us like honey to a bee.'

The girls giggle.

The men shook their heads.

Yuuri glares at the door. He stands up. The occupants were surprised when he stood and walks towards the door.

'Argh! Stop calling me Velvet!'

'Okay honey.'

'ADAM! I'm going to fry you and drown you in honey!'

They all saw the Maou walks a little bit faster than the usual 'walk'.

'I don't taste good roasted – but you will – especially if I pour some honey on you, Honey.' Adam said in his sexy, alluring voice that made Lady Cheri bites her lips and made the men and women blush.

'So lively in the morning.' Murata said as he opens the door to the dining room, he smiles when he see all the occupants and his smile widens when he saw Shibuya standing five feet away from the door.

'Ohayo mina-san… Ohayo Shibuya.'

'You piece of –' Wolfram stops whatever he will say when he heard what Murata said. He turns his head sharply and bites his lips.

CRAP!

'Eh… eh… a-ano… g-good morning.' Wolfram blushed ten folds.

The others have the chance of their lifetime to see the famous Demon Prince blush – have that face trying to smile and grimace – quite comical to others – but so damn adorable to the Demon Prince.

Adam chuckles and put his arm on Wolfram's shoulder. Gwendal and Conrart immediately stand – more like shoot up from their chair.

'Nice going for the second time sweetheart.'

'Shut up!'

'Wolf!' Yuuri shouted. He gritted his teeth. This damn hateful Prince of the Earth! Putting his arms on his property! And calling him 'Sweetheart and Honey!' His the only one allowed to called Wolfram 'Honey!'

'Ohayo Heika.' Wolfram bows and was startled when Yuuri grab his arms, pulling him away from the Prince of Luxembourg.

'Oi!'

'What the!' Adam was surprised too.

'Breakfast!' Yuuri shouted before Adam and Wolfram can continue.

'We were waiting! Let's eat now!'

Gwendal and Conrart looked at each other – their brows narrowing. The other occupants raised their brow. Awaiting for the next scenes.

'Oh. Sorry.' Wolfram apologized and blushed. He didn't know they were waiting for him. He was used to be the one waiting and that all occupants can eat as long as the Maou were present.

He was about to step at the other chair when he feels the tight grip of the Maou's hands on his arms.

'You can let go of my arm now Wimp! I wont get lost.' Wolfram shrugged his arms to free him from Yuuri's grip. His brow furrow when Yuuri tightens his grip.

'Oi! Henachoko! My arm! I need it!'

'Oh. Sorry.' Yuuri reluctantly releases the Demon Prince's arms.

Adam clenched his fist tightly – if that bastard Maou didn't let Wolfe's arms he was ready to use a non-verbal attack.

'Angel!'

'Princess! Seat here! There's no seating arrangement today!'

Wolfram smiles at Gabriele and Nolan. Adam snorts and rolls his eyes when he saw that the two imps made the chair between the two is available.

Wolfram seats on the empty chair and smiles at the occupants. His smile widens when he saw the familiar food on the table, he looks up and saw Maria winks at him.

The maids then serves the hot soup and breakfast commence.

'Princess what are you going to do later?' Nolan asked. But of course, all ears are awaiting what the Demon Prince will say.

'Hmmm… let me see, I have visited my troops already – oh! I did promise to make the Black Forest Cherry Torte right? I'll be helping the maids to make it.' Wolfram smiles and licks his lips. Just the name of the Cake made him want to make it as soon as possible. He so just loves that cake.

Not knowing that when he deliciously licks his lips three person shifts on their chair and have hard time to control their urges.

'We'll help too!' Gabie said, beaming that he gets to spend some time with his Angel.

'Sure Prince Gabriele.' Gabie smiles widen, he so loves it when Wolfram calls him 'Prince Gabriele' – for him that is not something formal – for him its more like a sweet pet name… quite endearing.

'Papa Wolf, I'll ask El to help too.' Greta said. She wants to spend more time with her Papa Wolf.

'Oh! Yes! Where is he by the way and Lord Hube and Nicola?' Wolfram asked. El was a great surprise. He grew up and so adorable. He was shock when Lord Hube and Nicola introduced the child hardly believing that he was the same El he used to see and once baby-sit.

'They will arrive later. They went home yesterday, but El promise that he will be here before lunch.' Greta informs her Papa Wolf.

'I see.'

He was about to take a bite on those sweet tasting roast beef when Yuuri pouts and made a demand on him.

'Oi! Wolf! You promise me we will talk!'

'Ah! Hmm… We can talk later – I have to help to make the cake.' Wolfram thought for a moment. Preparing the cake isn't easy.

'But Wolf-'

'Oi! Wimp! Before you complain have you finished signing those documents? I did pass by your study room a while ago and I saw mountain of documents there! Hump! Don't tell me you're slacking again!'

'Wooo-ooolllffff!' Yuuri whine in his Yuuri-ish way that made the others smiles, rolled their eyes (looks like the Maou is still childish when it comes to dealing with the Fiery Demon Prince), snorts and one who grits his teeth.

'Those papers can be sign later-'

'Ahem!' Gwendal cough loudly.

Wolfram smirks. 'From the sound of it – they cannot be ignored. Hump! You're such a wimp! Sign them!'

Gabriele, Nolan and Greta giggles. And the Grand Ducal Family cant help but smirk and smile too – it looks like the only one who can oppose and made the Maou of Shin Makoku see not just reason but stand up to – is their Precious Demon Prince.

'But promise me you'll visit me there!'

Murata smirks.

Adam scowls.

The Luxembourg and Shin Makoku men raised their brow.

The Mazoku men all raised their brow: _'And since when did Yuuri/ Heika wants to have Wolfram/ their baby brother's attention and company that much?'_

'Why the hell should I do that?' Wolfram snorts and asked.

'C'mon Wolf! That room should be labeled as 'Dungeon' not study room.'

'Heikkkaaaaaaaa!' Gunter looks at the Maou teary eyed.

'Gome gome!' Yuuri gulped and grimaced when Gunter wails and states in his usual speech of how important the documents were. Of how the Maou should treat each document with importance.

'Geez… I'm lucky I ain't in Dad's position.' Philip whispers to his brother Sébastian.

'Heh… makes me wonder if he used his Majik to sign those documents instead.' Sébastian whispers back.

The breakfast was enjoyable and peaceful – well if you call the usual argument of Gabie and Nolie with the Wolf in between them peaceful then yes, the breakfast survives in a peaceful manner.

.

* * *

.

**Shinou Temple.**

Wolfram heads off when the guardswoman told him to enter the Temple. He sighs as he enters the Room. This would be the first time he will enter the Room after – five years…

The place is still the same – the holy water – that transcends time and boundaries are overflowing like beautiful mist.

The room is cold. It always gives him the chills when entering the Room.

At the center of the room are the Forbidden Boxes.

The End of the Wind, where Conrart's arm was the Key.

The End of the Earth, where Gwendal's left eye was the Key.

The missing Forbidden Box: The Mirror at the Bottom of the Sea, Lady Julia's blood was the key to the box, and Yuuri inherited this trait of being a key from her. It was no longer there – it was destroyed years ago with the Demon Sword Morgif.

He stared at it. His forbidden box: Hellfire on Frozen Tundra.

The one where his heart was once the key. The dangerous forbidden Box that kills him… stopping his heart to function for a day or two. Also the one that made him the reason for being the fiancé of the 27th Maou.

But his heart is no longer its key.

Now the boxes are just ordinary box. No longer a threat to them.

He carefully touched it, while his right hand touch his heart.

The forbidden box was made by the Daikenja and governs by the Original King – Shinou.

Shinou Heika.

The Original King.

The Great One.

The one who planned everything from the beginning… even before he and the others were born.

The one who made him the Maou's fiancé.

The one who made sure that the three brothers who hold the Key be part of the Maou's life and be close to him.

Gwendal, the Eye to watch over the Maou.

Conrart, the Arm to protect the Maou.

Him, Wolfram, the Heart that loves and guards the Maou.

He knows it, yes now he knows it… the reason… the anger in him from that time to the Maou weren't supposed to go over extent to the point he would insult the Maou's Hahaue. But the Aphrodisiac Shampoo of his Hahaue that was been used by Yuuri made him lose control.

Only with those deep feelings of love or hatred can be manipulated by that Aphrodisiac Shampoo… and him being the fiery one fell victim with it.

He grimaced. If he wasn't been living on Earth he wouldn't know that. But having studied chemistry and the likes made him realize that. He was stunned and was perplexed when he analyzed everything.

Aphrodisiac Shampoo is rare type of liquid form that even Anissina have no desire of inventing or creating. It's powerful to the Mazoku.

… Also the red type Aphrodisiac Shampoo of his Hahaue was said to be from the gifts given to her from an unknown source. He doesn't need to be a genius to know who gave it.

It's so simple.

If he weren't the Key – Yuuri and him will have nothing to do with each other.

It's a simple as that.

When he found that out – he had angrily let out his fire at the River Avon, that almost made the river dried out.

He felt like a puppet.

A stupid, powerless and pitiful puppet… he was so angry that he would like to kill and burn Shinou.

But then again… what would be the use?

Shinou never control him into falling in love.

Shinou was not the one who made his heart fell for the Maou… it was his heart… Him… And he believes that everything that happened between him and Yuuri was not controlled nor manipulated by anyone.

It's them.

Yuuri and him.

It was nobody's fault that the Maou never love him in that way.

'Hello again my dear descendant.'

'Shinou Heika!' Wolfram gasped and turns around.

Sapphire Blue stares at Emerald Green.

Wolfram bows like a knight seeing the Original King.

'Stand my dear descendant…' Shinou said. He smiles. Liking what he sees.

Wolfram stands.

Shinou smiles while raising his brow.

Wolfram von Bielefeld truly is a remarkable creature. Exceeding the beauty of his mother… Outshines the fire of Rufus…

Truly magnificent.

'Geika told me to come here.' Wolfram informs Shinou, who is currently having the grand time of assessing the Blonde Demon Prince.

'Yes… he has something to give you.'

Wolfram nods curtly.

Its funny – when he was on Earth he had so many questions, so many things to asked the Great One even wanting to burn the Spirit… but now… facing the Original King… all questions vanished… and all those pains of long time ago… vanished…

'So how are you my beautiful descendant?' Wolfram blushed when Shinou asked him in that kind of manner.

'I am doing fine Shinou Heika.'

'Really? Have you… talked to Shibuya Yuuri?'

'Pardon?'

'He wants to talk to you… if I'm not mistaken he was expecting you since the afternoon.'

'Oh… no not yet. I – was busy preparing so many things.' Wolfram averts his eyes. Well, its true that he was busy. That day when he came to the kitchen, Maria and Ava helps him prepare not just the Black Forest but also creates lots of cakes, pastries and meal courses. Lasagna, Doria, Sangria, Effe and the other maids too was so pleased and so happy that they get to help and prepare different meals.

Greta, Gabriele, Nolan and El helped him out too. The kids are so adorable mixing flour, scrambling eggs, and tasting the foods. Greta was assigned to do the chopping of the fruits and it's truly amazing seeing his baby girl handling the knives with ease.

That afternoon, Adam went into the Kitchen to helped out too. Gabie and Nolie made a wild protest while he stops the upcoming war of uncle and nephews.

Adam told him that he has nothing to do and he doesn't like to offend the Gunter Von Christ but he was nodding off when the Lord Chamberlain tells them the history of Shin Makoku while walking the hallways and introducing them to some of the Maou's. He made a quick escape and find the Kitchen.

Jasmine too made a shy request if she can help out too. He smiles, Jasmine truly fits to be the Queen. She doesn't have any air around her and she likes to help out too.

That afternoon was so busy, Greta and El made a quick run to check their flower arrangements. He made a tea and cake for Yuuri and asked Jasmine to take it to him. Ava was incredible, she truly is great with cakes, and pastries and the way she designs them made the kids so happy.

'Hmm… I see… so you haven't have the chance to talk to Yuuri Heika?' Shinou asked cutting his thoughts of the afternoon events.

Wolfram curtly nods.

'Are you by any chance… avoiding him?'

'What?' he glanced sharply at Shinou.

'Why the hell should I avoid him?'

Shinou smiles. He loves this Wolfram. Rufus when talking to him will always be docile, and not as quick tempered as the Demon Prince. Rufus was a prankster, a happy go lucky kind of a Demon.

While Wolfram is as fiery and as intense as his fire.

And have no inkling that he is talking to the Great One. Not afraid. Full of pride, dignity and nobility.

A real Prince… through and through.

'Oh, nothing. I was just under the impression that you don't want to be alone with him.'

'I don't get what you mean by that Heika. Why should I avoid the Wimp?'

'Hmmm… must be because… you're heart is still-'

'No.' Wolfram cuts whatever Shinou was about to say.

'I have accepted everything. I told you didn't I? Five years ago – here at the same place, that I have accepted everything. That me and Yuuri will never be destined – that we are only will be the best of friends.'

'Are you sure?'

'I am.'

Shinou stared at the exquisite Demon Prince… Emerald Green eyes, with fire in them. He smiles knowingly…

'Your eyes…'

'Excuse me?'

'Your eyes changed. Five years ago it was empty. Void. Full of nothingness… but now its… ablaze… hmmm… I wonder why?' Shinou looks intently in those Emerald Green depths.

Wolfram avert his eyes, it's as if Shinou is reading his soul.

'I don't know what you mean Shinou Heika.'

'Really now?'

'Shinou. Stop harassing Von Bielefeld-Kyo.'

Both their eyes turns into the annoyed Black Onyx Daikenja who enters the Room.

'Geika.'

'My pretty Sage.'

'Good afternoon Von Bielefeld-Kyo.'

'Geika, I was told by Dacauscas that you are looking for me.'

'Yes, please follow me.'

Wolfram's brow furrow. He turns around and Shinou just smiles at him and nods.

He follows Murata behind.

They walk the hallway. Many guardswoman bows to them as they passed.

'This is-'

'Ulrike's room.'

Murata knocks gently and opens the room.

'Welcome back Wolfram-kaka.' Ulrike greets Wolfram with a smile.

Wolfram nods.

The Grand Ducal family was so surprised knowing that his 80+ years old of age and they insist that he looks so young – wait till they get to see Ulrike.

The 800+ years old Genshi Miko with the form of a young girl. Ulrike comes from a long line of priestesses each chosen by Shinou Heika to act as a channel between him and the people of Shin Makoku. She succeeds Ondine the Genshi Miko they met when they were looking for the Forbidden Box, whose final assignment after retirement was to get Yuuri to form a pact with the elements.

'What am I doing here Murata?'

Ulrike smiles when Wolfram used the Daikenja's name. She looks at him – Wolfram von Bielefeld change so much.

Oh, he still has that uncanny beauty of his – but what change is his aura.

She can feel it. She gasped when Wolfram von Bielefeld enters the premise of Shinou Temple – for she can feel a different kind of aura and Maryoku from the Demon Prince. It's so magnificent and quite incredible.

She looks at those bewitching Green eyes.

They look so alive. Not even the Jewels of Shin Makoku can compare with those beautiful stunning eyes.

'Von Bielefeld-Kyo, you are now the 2nd Royal Ambassador of Shin Makoku. The first being Christel Wincott, when he brought The Mirror at the Bottom of the Sea to Earth for safe keeping.'

'Yes. I know that. And for Earth I'm the 107th.'

'Yes, and because of that, Shinou and I are honored to give you these…' Murata gestures towards the bed.

Wolfram's brow furrows and walks towards the bed.

'As the Royal Ambassador you are to wear them for all time of your service. Just like me and Shibuya.'

Wolfram gasped.

Slowly he touched the fine clothing in front of him.

'This is…'

'Yes. This is like your evening suit, one that you usually wore for every event of Shin Makoku… but unlike the blue one – this is the appropriate suit that fits you. I had Alejandra and Von Christ-Kyo work on it. Von Christ-Kyo being the one to designs it and Alejandra made it.'

Wolfram's fingers feel the garment. Yes, Murata was right. It was the same as his evening suit, but unlike the blue one – this one is in white color with silver linings and design.

White.

'White is not a mere absence of color, it is a shining and affirmative thing…' Murata whispers.

White… pure and pristine.

Murata looks at Wolfram who is still awed by the garment.

Where black is thought of as the absence of light, white is the complete presence of light. In ancient legends white was symbolic of big fluffy clouds and snow-capped mountains where the Gods dwelt. In Christian church, white is the color of heavenly, pure presence and God himself is thought of as wearing a white robe and having a long white beard. Murata chuckles, the Christian and Pagan beliefs are said to be of the negative and positive – the yin and yang of life. But studying it closely, they are much in common than anything.

And Wolfram wearing a white suit truly is like a combination of them all.

A Demon and an Angel.

Ulrike smiles gently.

White for the Demon Prince.

It suits him.

In all Shin Makoku, she believes that only Wolfram von Bielefeld truly suits the pure white garment.

Wolfram von Bielefeld, is pure, clean, innocent, ethereal and pristine and at the same time having the fire within him.

The one who is willing to sacrifice his life for the sake of the Maou and Shin Makoku.

'And this…' Murata said with a slim rectangular vermillion velvet box on his hand, making Wolfram turn around and looks at the Daikenja's hand.

'What's that?'

'Rufus' heirloom. He never wore this, for he never have neither the urge nor the desire to wore any formal suit for that matter. It's a Bielefeld heirloom.'

'B-But… shouldn't it be with the Lord of the Bielefeld House?'

'Actually, this was given to me by Rufus… for safe keeping.' Murata said. Shinou who is in the other room and is listening smiles knowingly. For he knows why Murata – or his Daikenja have the heirloom.

'Oh…'

Wolfram receives the box. He opens it and gasped.

'This is… Oh Shinou!'

Wolfram was amazed and awed.

He carefully picks up the Cravat Chain.

Different from his usual cravat chain of blue orbs and gold chain.

This one is of white gold chain, with Black and Green orbs.

'They are?'

'The rare Black Pearl and the Emerald Green Diamond of Shin Makoku. The rarest Precious stones here.'

'They are… exquisite.'

'Yes they are… they're called Rufus' Thread.' Murata smiles.

The Rufus' Thread, name after by Rufus himself. And made by Rufus with the use of his Fire Element. A Bielefeld heirloom.

'They're… mine?' Wolfram asked looking at the Rufus' Thread.

'Yes. You alone is the rightful owner of them… now, I leave you here. The Maidens and Ulrike will help you get fixed.'

'Ehhh? Here?' Wolfram asked and glances at Ulrike.

'Yes Wolfram-Kaka.' Ulrike smiles at the Demon Prince.

'See you at the party Von Bielefeld-Kyo.'

Murata left Wolfram with Ulrike and the Shrine Maidens hurriedly enters the room.

He sighs and went into the other Room. He looks up and sees Shinou seating on the Forbidden Box, The End of the Wind while gently touching the Hellfire on Frozen Tundra Box.

'You gave it to him…' Shinou said without looking up. The Hellfire on Frozen Tundra truly belongs to a Bielefeld. He can sense the fire within the box.

'It belongs to him Shinou… only him.' Murata said and smiles. Its true, Rufus' Thread belongs to Wolfram. From the very beginning it only belongs to him – the rightful descendant.

'Well now, are you prepared my Dear Pretty Sage?' Shinou asked while looking at Murata.

Murata raised his brow. Shinou cross his arms and legs and looks at him with a challenging look. 'What of?' he asked even though he has 100% idea what the Original King was talking about.

Shinou raised his brow and humor his pretty Sage. 'Yuuri Heika and Prince Adam. Both are in love with my dear descendant… and from the looks of it – my apprentice is planning something… something that even I cant comprehend. '

Murata sighs. He looks up at the glass stained ceiling… the sky getting a little dark now. He closes his eyes and opens them and looks at Shinou…

How many years had he been living? How many years have his soul and spirit wanders off?

He had been of so many people from the past… but he know that when a man loves another…

'Love can be compared to a double-edged serrated sword. It offers the most divine, and most preferable protection and joy that anyone could ever want… But, when it goes away, we are scarred and hurt beyond all imagination. Anyone and everyone who has felt the sting, bite, and poison of unrequited or lost love knows what it is like to die a living death...'

Shinou smiles knowingly… perfect.

It's true… what will be the outcome?

He knows how much pain and suffering his and Rufus' descendant has been – the dying of his heart… the agony that cause the Demon Prince.

The tormented soul of the Demon Prince…

But now… it looks like everything is on reverse… he can't wait for the time to come…

He knows that there is one more trait that Wolfram inherits from Rufus… a trait no one knows or some have passed it by… and he cant wait for it to come…

'Truly wise my dear Pretty Sage…'

Love… a double-edged serrated sword…

Very aptly said.

.

* * *

.

**Indigo Day, 17****th**** of the Weod Monath of the Soukoku Year.**

**The Furrow, when the Goddess Shala's ear of corn gently descend the skies.**

.

The whole place is bursting with excitement. Gunter takes note of the guest and all the other things need to be done. The Grand Hall are full with flowers of Lady Cheri's creation. Every columns, may it be the Ionic, Doric, Tuscan columns are surrounded by them. Each tables prepared by Gunter and the others have the intertwined flowers of Beautiful Wolfram and Filled With Yuuri's Naïveté.

Each guest are excited and anticipating the arrival of the Maou and the whole occupants of the Blood Pledge Castle.

Gunter excitedly takes notes of the Royal and Noble guest. Even the King of Small Shimaron, Saralegui Heika is among the guest. The people are looking at the Young King with astonishment and bewildered.

He is extremely beautiful. With long shiny wheat hair and beautiful gold eyes. His dazzling like a shining flower.

The guest seems to cant take their eyes off him. Beside him for always is his Uncle and bodyguard, Berias. The stoic looking man is like a combination of Gwendal and Conrart that many female guest are giggling and would like to have some time with the man.

The men and other women are so enamored with Saralegui Heika's features that many looks at him and wishes to have the time and company with the enigmatic King of Small Shimaron.

Beatrice and her father, King Hristo Cruyff. And others such as Alford Markina is also present. Must be because tomorrow is the much-awaited 'Best Warriors of Shin Makoku'.

The Lady Leila and King Antoine gave their regards and pardon that they cant attend, for their son is still a baby and have said to have gotten a flu.

Lady Flynn Gilbit of Caloria is present and quite beautiful in her simple lavender gown. The men looking at her with interest.

The hour strikes for the Furrow, where the Goddess Shala's ear of corn gently descend the skies.

Dacauscas feels proud, after all he will be the one to announce each and every Royalty and Nobles.

The time is now. He breathes in and breathes out and in a clear voice:

'The Ten Noble of Shin Makoku! Entering with pride and honor the Lord of the Noble House of Wincott: His Highness Lord Dell Kearson von Wincott with his son, His Royal Highness Lindsey von Wincott. And His Highness The Lord Odell von Wincott.'

Many guests' looks up and saw the Lord of the Wincott House descends the stairs with his son. Lindsey still looks so young despite his age, but many can see the change in him. The once bubbly, bully, full of pranks and mischief scamp looks like a noble – chin up and walking beside his father with dignity and pride.

The others cant help but feel honored when the oldest of the Wincott, Lord Odell von Wincott descends the stairs. After all, its not everyday they see the old Lord of the Wincott. He finds himself always in the castle and enjoys his life with his grandson.

'The Lord of the Noble House of Bielefeld: His Highness The Lord Waltrona von Bielefeld!'

As the Lord of the House of Bielefeld, Waltrona can't be as proud as he is right now. The entire guest are awed looking at the Lord of the Bielefeld.

And Dacauscas so on introduced the Ten Nobles, Murata, Lady Cheri, Gwendal and Conrart.

'The Birthday celebrant, Her Royal Highness: Princess Greta Von Bielfeld Shibuya!'

Many guests gasped and hold their breaths as the young Princess descends the stairs. Many young noblemen can't help but admire the beautiful Princess.

Greta looks so bewitching and so beautiful like a forest nymph – with her long untamed hair descending at her back like a wild river. Her brown innocent yet challenging and full of pride eyes looks so untamed, so wild and so magnificent – that many men and women would like to look into their depths.

Gunter smiles taking note of the beautiful gown Greta Hime-chan is wearing. It's the traditional Zoracca debut gown. Delivered by the Zoracca advisor who is currently also teary-eyed looking at his liege.

The Princess is wearing a pale yet so beautiful pastel yellow gown that reached her knee. The Pastel yellow makes a striking contrast with Greta's dark complexion – making her look so exotic. The Gown has a simple yet very distinguished Zoracca flower pattern at the hem. The back of the gown made a crisscross strap that shows Greta's shoulder and back.

Alejandra takes note of the design. It looks like an Empire cut gown with a very innocent touched in it. The crisscross strap at the back makes an emphasized on the Princess' strong back and her slender figure.

Gwendal's eyes twitch taking note who are the men and women looking at Greta's behind and looking into their eyes: some with admiration, some with envy, some with joy, some with happiness and the least of his favorite – same looks that his baby brother gets (though his baby brother that time have almost take all their hearts and souls away) the look of lust into those eyes.

He sighs and looks for Yozak. He knows that the spy is there somewhere. His eyes travel to look for his other brother. Who like him, feels so proud and is in alert mode. He chuckles when he saw that Conrart's hand is on the hilt of his sword.

Lady Cheri smiles and she can feel her eyes going teary-eyed looking at the young Granddaughter of hers. It's true that Greta is Yuuri Heika's adopted daughter – but Greta also considered Wolfram her other father – making her the Grandmother of Greta. She feels so blessed that even her three sons are single – Greta made her way into their lives and been a great and wonderful part of it.

'The 27th Maou Heika of Shin Makoku: Shibuya Yuuri. Accompanied by The Lady Jasmine Naomi Schiffer.'

The guests whispers… all are excited to see once more The Maou of Shin Makoku.

The Maou Heika, no matter what and when truly take their breaths away. The beautiful Double Black King of Shin Makoku.

The one who made the impossible – possible. With his undying devotion and love for humans and Mazoku's alike – made him the King that surpasses even that of the Great One.

With his usual Black Suit and Red Cape that reaches the floor the 27th Maou looks so striking and good-looking. And in his side with the dark blue scabbard the famous and well known Demon Sword that only the Maou can wield, that Shinou Heika used from the Great War of long time ago: Mullem Desoive Eligh Morgif.

The Demon Sword that the extent of his powers without that source – the jewel on his forehead – are a mystery, and his powers with it are said to be limitless. Morgif was created from powerful lava streaming from a particular volcano on Bandadine Island. If Morgif is thrown into the lava again, it would assume its original form, a heavily decorated black sword that the Maou used to defeat the Sousho.

The years had been very good to the Young King. He grew up so charming and handsome. His height now towering, and his features though still the same have now the maturity of a man. His beautiful Onyx Black Orbs looks so imposing and captivating.

And on his arm the beautiful and gorgeous Lady Jasmine. Half Mazoku and Half Human who have captured the heart of the 27th Maou. Very beautiful and sexy with a sultry and to die for body.

They descend the stairs and greets everyone.

Dacauscas inhales once more – he had been practicing pronouncing their name and he felt so proud and honored to be able to introduce them.

'The Grand Duchy of Luxembourg: His Royal Highness Henric Gabriele Félixander Karl Guillaumesh. _By the Grace of God, Grand Duke of Luxembourg, Duke of Nassau, Count Palatine of the Rhine, Count of Sayn, Königstein, Katzenelnbogen and Diez, Burgrave of Hammerstein, Lord of Mahlberg, Wiesbaden, Idstein, Merenberg, Limburg and Eppstein._

Accompanied by Her Highness Grand Duchess Maria Teresita Cleofé y Vida Karl Guillaumesh of Luxembourg.'

The guest are still amazed in wonderment – cant believe that the couples descending the stairs are that of the Grandchildren of their Soukoku no Daikenja. Truly remarkable and that the couples hold their titles as Nobles too.

'His Highness Prince Guillaumesh Léopold Gawain Karl of Luxembourg. _Hereditary Grand Duke of Luxembourg, Hereditary Prince of Nassau and holds the title Prince of Bourbon-Parma._

Accompanied by The Lady Consort, Lady Alma Rosslyn Lyon Maclachlan. And the Royal son, Prince Nolan Barachielé Maclachlan of Luxembourg.

His Highness Prince Félixander Wilhelm Tristan Karl Guillaumesh of Luxembourg. Accompanied by The Lady Consort, Lady Ava Adelaidé Vida. And the Royal son, Prince Gabrielé Raphael Jhudiel of Luxembourg.

His Highness Prince Louis Philippé Friedrich Dagonét Karl Guillaumesh of Luxembourg

Her Highness Princess Alejandra Anna Isabélle Karl Guillaumesh of Luxembourg

His Highness Prince Sébastian Ciel Michéalis Karl Guillaumesh of Luxembourg…'

The people looks so impressed and cant help but take note that the Grand Duchy family are wearing something so different from what they are used too. All are wearing black suits and gowns with a mix color of gray, brown, dark gray. For them Black is the sign of highest Nobility and Royalty – only those of the lines like the Maou can wear black.

Murata smiles at the corner. Well, from the looks of it all his grandchildren take the guests breathes away. Especially Sébastian. The fifth son looks so gorgeous that even Shinou takes note of that and told him.

The Grand Ducal Family are all wearing branded suits. It looks like all have their own favorite designers. The men and women are wearing suits made by Polo Ralph Lauren, Yōji Yamamoto, Gianni Versace and John Richmond to name a few.

All of them look so devastatingly attractive.

He smiles… now what of the last son?

'His Royal Highness Prince Adam Lancelot Galahad Ioan Karl Guillaumesh of Luxembourg…'

The Grand Hall grew quiet.

Murata raised his brow. Must be because of the rumors. He heard it, the maids, the guards, the occupants, and now it looks like the guest knows the closeness of the 6th Son to the Fiery Demon Prince of Shin Makoku.

Yuuri's eyes darkens and clench his fist. Just the name of the 6th son made his blood boil and made his aura grew dark.

Saralegui raised his brow, he wants to see it. The man that made an incredible buzz that even his advisors and all the neighboring kingdoms are so wanting to meet the man.

The Earth Prince who tamed the Demon Prince.

That's the news they hear from Shin Makoku. That a human – a mere human has his way into the Fiery Demon Prince's heart.

He looks up and he cant help but quiver.

Beautiful.

Gorgeous.

Sexy.

Devastatingly attractive.

Prince Adam of Luxembourg descends the stairs with ease and with manly astute. All females, even the ones who had seen the Prince yesterday cant help but still admire the handsome, so gorgeous young Prince.

Alejandra raised her brow. Well, it looks like Adam did made an order to the Italian Fashion Designer - Giorgio Armani. The Black suit Adam is wearing is one of the Italian Designer's famous creation.

A very incredible and enigmatic suit that can only be wore by those who can carry it. Not all can wear a Giorgio Armani suit and made it look like they were made for them – but it looks like Adam not just can carry himself but also made a gorgeous and stunning appearance.

The black long trench coat is open – showing a black close vest. The white polo with a black tie matches the whole outfit, hugging the sexy and well-muscled body of the Prince. The black trousers that hug Adam's long legs made the girls all quiver with desire.

The long black hair of the Prince made a mystique air around him, when it covers the left side of his eyes – showing only the beautiful Sapphire Blue eyes of the young Prince.

The brothers knew that Adam doesn't like to let others knew of his heterochromatic eyes.

Henric sighs when he saw that even here Adam still wore his earrings but this time instead of the usual many piercing he saw only a silver circle with a cross in them. Just like a ring. And since when did Adam abandon all his piercing on those ears.

All in all – Adam was the one who truly take all the men and women's breath and wits away.

Adam raised his brow when he looks at the way Jasmine is looking at him. In his lifetime – he knows that kind of look. He had been with so many women that he know that come-on look.

He shook his head.

The others are stunned when Adam didn't descend the stairs all through out but stop at the landing flat form.

Dacauscas doesn't know what to do. The young Prince looks up at him and nods. He sighs. He doesn't know what the Young Prince was thinking but he can feel the impatience of the guest.

Dacauscas cough and in a loud and sure voice: 'His Excellency Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld, _The Third son of the 26__th__ Demon Queen,_ _The Royal Ambassador of Shin Makoku and Earth and The Noble Demon Prince of the House of the Bielefeld.'_

Many awaits the entrance of the Demon Prince. For some it has been five long years since they seen the Third Son.

Many whispers when the name was mention and looks at the Maou's place. They still knew of the rumor. They still knew the unrequited love of the Demon Prince.

The irony of it – the Maou got himself engaged to the Demon Prince's best friend. Quite ironic.

'OH MY SHINOU!'

'SO BEAUTIFUL…'

'BY THE GODS!'

'OH MY!'

'GOOD GODS!'

'SO BEAUTIFUL…'

'SO BEAUTIFUL…'

Murata knows why the stunned look of all. Why the whispers. And it looks like even the Blood Pledge occupants are frozen and in great marvel when the Royal Ambassador slowly walks the stairs.

Yuuri can't believe it…

'Angel…'

Jasmine who is beside Yuuri cant help but wander what an Angel is – but looking at Wolfram – whatever that word is – it may only meant that Wolfram is like a God.

Gunter cant help but gasped and claps his mouth with his hand. He can't believe that the design will turn out like this… so… so…

So beautiful… extremely beautiful – no – not even the word beautiful can describe the creature slowly descending the stairs.

Gwendal and Conrart cant help but felt the astonishment… Truly their baby brother amazed them… Wolfram…

All in white. His usual Blue uniform eveningwear is now in white color with a beautiful and intricate silver linings in them. The suit fits the Demon Prince and shows the slender and gorgeous frame.

Lady Cheri is almost teary-eyed looking at her son. Her beautiful third son. More beautiful and fiery than her… Wolfram may be cold and very spoiled to some – but she knows all of them are just a masked… to hide the real Wolfram.

'Oh my dear baby Wolfie…'

The hands that's on the stair railings look so delicate.

Elizabeth who is present and wants to see her childhood friend and ex-fiancé cant help but be transfixed. Her Wolfram-oniichan looks so wonderful. So glorious and magnificent.

Anissina and the other Ten Nobles' eyes are fix when the light of the room made the Cravat Chain glints. They gasped.

They know that stones… one of the rarest and hard to find in Shin Makoku… The rare Black Pearl and the Emerald Green Diamond of Shin Makoku. And the Cravat Chain being white… means it's a white gold chain…

Waltrona and the others cant help but wonder… the legendary Rufus' Threads… it was said to be made by Rufus himself – for he alone went into looking for the Black Pearl in the depths of the Shinou Sea and the Emerald Green Diamond at the Shinou Mountain… but no one ever saw them…

And if Waltrona will bet his life – he will surely bet that what Wolfram is wearing is that heirloom.

Adam grins when he heard the gasped of many and the wonderment. He too can't help but marvel at the gorgeous creature. If he isn't a wizard or just some ordinary man – he bet he will think of himself dreaming of seeing an alluring, lovely and enchanting Angel.

If Angels are truly true – Wolfram is one of them.

Sébastian who was fascinate and knows the mythology of the Greeks cant help but wander if Wolfram von Bielefeld is the reincarnation of Cupid himself. Well for those who knows Cupid – He is represented as a naked, winged boy with a bow and arrows, with which he wounds his victims. But what he is talking about isn't that Cupid – but the Cupid who fell in love with Psyche. Eros, in Greek Mythology the god of love, son of Aphrodite.

Cupid is said to be far more beautiful than the Gods – more beautiful than Adonis and Narcissus…

Wolfram's Emerald Green eyes sparkle not of that twinkling kind but of fiery and full of pride and dignity. His beautiful soft sun-kissed hair crown him like a jewel.

'_Will I get burn if I touch them?' _Sébastian knows that he is not the only one who is looking at the Demon Prince with marvel… but all the occupants of the Grand Hall.

Saralegui can't help but close his mouth. When Wolfram emerge – he felt his jaw dropped. He knows his beautiful. Many have told him that his beauty can par with the Queen of Shin Makoku – Lady Cheri and that of the future Queen Lady Jasmine… but he doubts it now… looking at Wolfram made him feel like a man.

He can't help but be captivated with the beautiful manly creature descending the stairs.

'_Yuuri you must be so blind…'_ he can't help but whisper. If Yuuri wasn't turned on or even felt any desire to Wolfram – he bets all his Kingdom that Shibuya Yuuri is one frigid and totally dense Maou.

He knows that the people around him refer to his beauty as womanly and girly. He can't help it – he had inherit his Hahaue's genes.

They can say his beautiful – but for him Wolfram is far more beautiful than any creature – man or woman – Mazoku or human – in the entire world.

Wolfram is neither girly nor womanly.

His aura speaks of manliness. Of Pride and dignity…

Wolfram inhales and exhales. He knows that many are looking at him… maybe weirdly. After all his wearing an all white suit…

If Black is said to be of Royalty. White has a different meaning in Shin Makoku… the unsullied innocence and delicacy… the unblemished quality of pureness and prestige…

They know him all their life as fiery, loud, brat and quite quick-tempered… very different from the white suit that it represents.

As in the utter quiet of falling snow, white expresses silence and the almost total lack of sound…

Murata knows them… what white expresses… true it may be a very distinctive contrast to what they know of the Fiery Demon Prince… but its true… Wolfram alone can carry the white tradition… for he truly is like a falling snow… silent in his feelings… totally giving and worthy of it all.

Wolfram stops at the landing form. He raised his brow when Adam raised his arm. He rolled his eyes when he heard gasped and murmurs.

Trust Adam to be so unconventional and so not looking into the tradition.

He look at those Sapphire Blue eyes – challenging him.

He smirk.

He put his right hand around the left arms.

Yuuri clenched his fist. His heart is thumping abnormally.

Thumping so crazily like it wants to shout and burst.

He can feel the liquid from his clenched hands… his blood. He made a quick healing of it. He doesn't need anyone's attention.

He hates it…

Wolfram shouldn't be touching that man…

The anger in his heart shouts crazily.

His eyes narrows angrily.

He bites the inside of his lips.

'_Soon…'_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

The people grew quiet.

Gunter announced that the 27th Maou will begin his speech.

All occupants' quiets down and saw their Maou as he walk nears Greta, who is seating at the center of the Grand Hall.

Yuuri smiles at his daughter.

Greta smiles back at her beloved Father. The Maou who forgave her and made her part of their lives.

Yuuri looks around. His eyes searching for someone. And when his Onyx Black eyes collides with Verdure Green eyes – he smiles.

Yuuri nods and beckons the Demon Prince.

Wolfram blushed. His not supposed to come forward until the speech of Yuuri is done – but it looks like the others noticed Yuuri's beckons.

He looks at his brothers. Gwendal's eyes narrow but nods. Conrart smiles and nods to him too. Well, they can't embarrass the Maou and after all, it looks like Yuuri needs his assistance.

Wolfram sighs and with chin up – walks the hall and stand beside Greta. Him on the left while Yuuri on the right.

Yuuri smiles. 'Greta… Happy birthday my dear. You're the best gift Shinou have given me and Wolfram.' Yuuri glance at Wolfram and smiles.

'You bring so much happiness and hope in our lives. When Dacauscas announced that I have an illegitimate child outside the room – I was so stunned – first I cant breathe – well because Wolfram that time have my body in a headlock and strangling me.'

They all saw the Demon Prince blushed. And pouts. Many giggles and the others especially Nicola smiles remembering that day.

'I really don't know what to say… I was… just hailed as the Maou and then I have a child. Well, Gunter did told me that all Shin Makoku are my children – but what I'm so surprised was that to have a child. When I went out and saw you – I was surprised to see a sad looking brown-eyed little girl.

One thing led to another – and we – Conrad, Wolfram, you and me travel and on that time, I know that I'll never regret having you for a daughter. I was happy and glad when you open your heart to me…'

Many smiles remembering that time. Hube was grateful for that time – without it – he may not be able to be with his family. And its true Greta had been their small goddess. She urges many to forgive him and start a new life. And trust the Maou.

'You have given many people hope. Lord Hube and Nicola, Wolfram and me…' Yuuri gently touched Wolfram's right hand. The people gasped.

'You and Wolf are my family…' Yuuri squeeze Wolfram's hand tightly yet gently.

Wolfram blushed. He felt all eyes on him, he doesn't want to turn around and look… he felt so embarrass.

Lady Cheri was teary eyed… well all are teary eyed with Yuuri's words.

Wolfram smiles a little when Yuuri said those… he corrected them: _Yes they… were a family._

'I told you before didn't I? When it comes to family bonds – time is irrelevant… I don't need to spend my whole life to figure you are the best daughter Wolf and me have.

On this day I want to say: Thank you for bursting into our life. You're the best daughter there is.'

Gunter cries much to Gwendal's annoyance. But he too, the Mazoku Administrator and the others are all teary eyed and was touched with Yuuri's speech. The Maou truly have grown.

The Grand Ducal Family are impressed and Maria and the ladies are very much touched and wants to know more about Yuuri, Wolfram and Greta. It looks like Wolfram here has a family. A three people family. A different kind of family bond.

The men don't know what to say nor think. They all sighs and maybe… what Sébastian told them was right – The Maou was born in a country that labels homosexuality as a sin. So he would never think of Wolfram – even at that time as his fiancé as someone special – but rather a best friend. And it looks like – the Maou kid still regards their Precious as part of that family.

Wolfram is still blushing. He felt all eyes now on him. He sighs.

He gently untangles his hand from the Maou – and was stunned when Yuuri caress the inside of his hands…

He sighs.

He move a little forward and stands in front of Greta.

He kneels down. Like a knight.

Gabriele, Nolan, El, Beatrice and all the others cant help but see Wolfram like a Knightly Prince. So beautiful and ethereal…

Adam smiles… his Velvet truly is so lovely and a real soldier.

'Greta… you've grown so much.' Wolfram holds Greta's two hands in his.

'Am I dreaming? The little cute girl who will jump on me, request to read her fairy tales… is now a lady. A very… very beautiful Lady…

My daughter. Thank you so much for giving me a chance to be part of your life. For giving me the part of a father… you don't know how much I cherished each and every moment we got to spend with each other.

I am eternally grateful to you – for showing me a life with a child… a life where I can be a father…

Each and everyday is so memorable. My life tangles with joyous picnics, reading of books, napping together, adventures here and there… sleeping together… arguing together… everyday was like a heaven.

But did I do it? Did I become a father to you? Did I did my job?' Wolfram caress the trembling hands. He looks up and saw tears on Greta's eyes… threatening to come down... he smiles and gently wiped the tears away.

'Papa…' Greta whispers.

Yuuri smiles and hold the hands – Wolfram and Greta's hands.

'I've been gone and I know I have neglected my fatherly duties… and you have understand my reasons… for that I thank you…

Do you know how surprised I am seeing my little girl all grown up? I am so proud of you Greta… so damn proud that I can never asked more for a daughter. You truly are amazing.

Greta… just like Yuuri Heika said… you bring so much hope, joy, fun, happiness in our lives… you taught me so many things… you taught me how to be a father.

Princess… Because time itself is like a spiral, something special happens on your birthday each year: The same energy that Shinou invested in you at birth is present once again.

I am so thankful to each year that Shinou had given me – to be able to greet you and be with you…

Greta… I love you so much daughter…' Wolfram raised himself and for the whole occupants to see – he hugged Greta.

One thing that they can never associate with the Demon Prince.

'I love you daughter… Happy birthday little one… you're always be my little one…'

'Papa!' Greta hugs Wolfram back and Yuuri looks at them.

_This is his family… his only family…_

.

.

* * *

The Hall now burst with music and laughter and food.

The guest feels so much alive especially after tasting the delicacies that was prepared for them. Each tables are flooded with rich food made by Lasagna, Doria, Sangria, Effe, Maria, Ava, Jasmine and Wolfram with the help of Greta, El, Gabriele and Nolan.

The long table displays the rich and beautiful sculptured Chocolate Swan made by Ava (with the help of Maria's Majik). It stood 5 feet at the center of the Buffet table. On the other end has the sculptured Ice Horse.

The foods are everywhere: Black Forest Cherry Torte's are being served one after the other. Next to them are Franzbrötchen, it's a small, sweet pastry, baked with butter and cinnamon. Weisswurstfrühstück, sweet mustard, Pretzel, and Weissbier. Gaisburger Marsch, a traditional Swabian beef stew. Aachener Printen Pastires. Printen with nuts and natural sweet honey. Ammerländer Schinken is a smoked, dry-cured ham – the cuts are designs like that of a castle. And Hasenpfeffer is a traditional German stew made from marinated rabbit or hare now being served and being like by many.

The other guest are requesting for Quarkkäulchen, a Saxonian dish made from a dough containing mashed potatoes, quark, eggs and flour, spiced with cinnamon, or dotted with raisins. For heavy meat eaters, Labskaus made them so full, the main ingredients are salted meat or corned beef, potatoes, herring, onion and beetroot. Schweinshaxe made from roasted Ham huck.

The children are happily eating and taking bites of the Pfeffernüsse, small, hard, round biscuits with ground nuts. Also some loving the Wibele which are very small, sweet biscuits.

The Frankfurter Kranz or the Frankfurt Crown Cake, Shaped like a crown in a ring shape, it is filled with buttercream, jam or jelly and topped with caramel-covered brittle nuts, called Krokant. The children and others are all looking at the Battenberg cake or window cake is a light sponge cake which, when cut in cross section, displays a distinctive two-by-two check pattern alternately colored pink and yellow. The cake is covered in marzipan.

The others too cant help but take a helping with the delicious and quite tasty Tiramisù, It is made of savoiardi dipped in espresso or strong coffee, layered with a whipped mixture of egg yolks, mascarpone, and sugar, and topped with cocoa. The rich and heavy taste of cocoa and coffee made the others go have another helping of it.

For the elders who doesn't like sweets and prefer a different variety of cake the Zwiebelkuchen, which literally means onion cake, a one-crust pie made of steamed onions, diced bacon, cream, and caraway seed on a yeast dough or a leavened dough.

And for people who loves vegetables a serving of Leipziger Allerlei consisting of peas, carrots, asparagus, and morels.

And with the help of the Undetectable Extension Charm, Grand Duke Henric bought so many prized and old-aged wines and liquors. Apfelschorle, Weißbier, Hefeweizen, Kristallweizen, Weizenbock, Berliner Weisse, Leipziger Gose, Roggenbier, Helles, Schwarzbier, Dunkel, Rauchbier, Killepitsch, Kräuterlikör and the Korn, a German spirit that is made from wheat, rye, or barley.

The brothers too have brought branded wines and liquors and are all now in the tables for all to taste.

The men and women are eagerly anticipating the next event. The Dance of the 16 Roses finishes and Greta is now holding 16 beautiful Colored Flowers in her hand.

The dance was marvelous and the music was so beautiful. Greta beams and she knows that the time has come for the Dance of the Sword. She blushed so much remembering the tradition of Zoracca… it was so embarrassing but she knows only a few knows of that tradition.

The tradition is that the last dance will be to her to choose her partner. That the 16th Dance is very special.

'May I have this honor Hime-chan?' Murata smiles as he gestures the dance floor.

Greta smiles when the Daikenja is her first dance. The whole Grand Hall gave way and they are dancing at the center.

'Are you happy Hime-chan?'

'Yes. Absolutely. This is the best birthday…'

'Nee Hime-chan, I'd like to ask you something.'

'Yes Geika?'

'Why did you asked for your Papa Wolfram to sleep with you and Shibuya? I'm just curious…'

'Oh…' Greta blushed and avert her eyes… searching for her two fathers. And in a little voice. 'Because Daddy Yuuri can only be with Papa Wolfram.' she said. Remembering that in five years – the Maou will always come to Wolfram's room… She believes that her Daddy Yuuri should be given a chance… and she believes in her heart that Yuuri and Wolfram deserves to be together.

Yuuri wouldn't be complete without Wolfram.

And Wolfram wouldn't be Wolfram without Yuuri.

It's as simple as that.

And in five years – she saw her Daddy Yuuri smiles once more – the 'real smile'. The smile and laughter and the eyes of the Shibuya Yuuri she knows.

Murata smiles. 'Thank you Hime-chan, now I think I have to give you away – I felt a glare – burning glare on my back… looks like you will have a hard time picking a boy friend.'

Greta giggles and when Murata turns her around for a gentle spin, Gunter was there to catch her hand.

And the next dance was with Gwendal, Conrart and El. The other dances are from the friends she had make from the last few years. Her 13th dance was with the Von Wincott heir, Lindsey. The two dance so beautifully and laughs when dancing.

Wolfram pouts beside Lady Cheri, seeing his daughter in the arms of some boy. Gwendal and Conrart are beside Wolfram much to his bewilderment. Since he descend the stairs and was away from Adam – his two brothers have been so close to him. Like not allowing him into the company of anyone. Well, that's good and fine with him. He doesn't like to talk too much and from the looks of it – many would like to dance and for him to accompany them.

Wolfram came forward when Lindsey turns Greta around, the child bows to him and he nods.

'You look so beautiful Greta.'

'Thank you so much Papa Wolf…'

He smiles. 'For what?'

'You're here!'

'I did promise you didn't I?'

'Uhm!' Greta beams and they dance.

Yuuri slowly comes forward and wait patiently when Wolfram turns Greta around. Yuuri holds Greta's other hand and Wolfram's.

Wolfram's brow furrow.

The Wimp keeps on holding his hand and caressing them.

Yuuri hold Wolfram's hand and gently squeeze it.

'Thank you. I'll take it from here…' Yuuri smiles and Wolfram bows.

Yuuri and Greta dance. The music ended – and a new one starts… the music was for intro – so that the others can join in and for Greta to choose her partner.

Yuuri bows to Greta and made his way towards Jasmine. Jasmine held out her hand and they dance to the floor. Gunter bows to his adopter daughter Gisela. Gisela smiles to her father and they too went into the dance floor.

Conrart bows to his Hahaue. Lady Cheri smiles. Gwendal's eyes twitch but made his way towards Anissina who smirks at him.

The Grand Ducal Family joins in to. Grand Duke Henric dances with his wife, Grand Duchess Maria. Philip smiles and takes the hand of his sister. Guile takes Alma's hands and so is Félix to Ava.

They all watched at the corner of their eyes when Greta made her way towards someone… a person they cant believe that Greta would be coming near.

'Uhm… a-ano…' Greta blushes so much. She can't believe it. But she isn't Wolfram von Bielefeld's daughter if she will back away and turn a coward.

He smiles, making Greta blush even more. 'May I have this dance Princess?' Sébastian smiles and held out his hand. The others murmurs and gasped. Yuuri, Wolfram and the others especially the Grand Ducal Family can't believe it.

El and Lindsey pouts. They didn't expect Greta to choose that man. They look so small and so little beside the 5th son of the Grand Duke and Duchess.

Wolfram can't believe it.

His Greta.

His baby girl!

Well, its not that he has something against Sébastian… its just that – she was the one who choose! It was so unexpected.

Many looks when some noble ladies came forward and made a gesture towards the remaining son.

Adam smiles to them so gorgeously that they cant help but swoon.

Adam bows to them but said in a firm and sexy voice: 'I'm so sorry Milady's… but I'm taken.'

The women and onlooker gasped when he made his way towards a Demon Prince who is currently sipping his wine alluringly. Elizabeth stops on her tracks, she was about to asked the dance with Wolfram.

'Eh? Adam?' he was startled when Adam grabs his arms.

'Velvet. Dance with me.'

'Eh?'

'C'mon as long as your brothers are preoccupied.' Adam holds Wolfram's hands and drags the blushing Demon Prince at the dance floor. With that gesture, many stops dancing. Even the music halted.

It's as if – they are all waiting for the next move.

Yuuri clench his fist and grits his teeth. He didn't know that the Prince would be this bold.

The others too cant help but stops a little. Gwendal and Conrart are stunned – more like petrified from where they stand. Lady Cheri giggles and smiles.

Saralegui and the other Nobles and Aristocrats gasped with the bold gesture of the Young Prince.

The Grand Ducal Family are impressed. Quite a move from the 6th son.

Guile, Félix, Philip and Sébastian looks at each other and the 5th son made a raising of an eyebrow and smirk. It looks like he and Philip won the bet this time.

'A-Adam!' Wolfram hissed when Adam put his arms around the Demon Prince's waist.

The music once again begin.

And Wolfram not knowing what to do with the situation suddenly realizes something - … they are not moving.

Wolfram looks into those Blue Depths when Adam murmurs.

'Crap!'

'Eh? W-what?' Did he just remember that he is dancing with a male and not a female?

'I don't know how to dance.'

'WHAT?' Many once more turn their heads on them when the Demon Prince let that shout out.

'What the hell?' Wolfram asked. Adam's arms are still snake around his waist while the other holding his right hand. His hands are gently atop the two arms.

For some he looks like a delicate white flower being embraced by a black gorgeous butterfly.

Adam let out a gorgeous laugh.

'By the Gods! I forgot! I don't know how to dance!'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean, I didn't learn to dance. Waltz, Vienna, Tango or something.'

Wolfram's brow furrow, he recognized those dance name. But Adam not knowing how to dance!

'Then what do you dance? I mean, how come you don't know?' he looks up and stared at those Sapphire eyes.

'It means I ditched the dance lesson sweetheart. I know how to dance modern but not the traditional crap.'

'You what?'

'Oh c'mon. There are more 'fun' things to learn than dancing.' Adam said giving the fun emphasize and smiles sexily.

Wolfram made a face. 'You perverted jerk! You mean you ditch them for those?'

'Oh c'mon! I'm a growing up kid.'

'Yeah right!'

To others who are looking at the couple – not dancing – just standing with both arms at each other – talking like they have their own world in them.

'Crap. This is embarrassing.' Adam said in a whisper.

Wolfram looks into those eyes and smiles… the smile turns into chuckles… chuckles turns into giggles… giggles turns into laughter.

'Hahahahahahahahaha! You're such a dork! Hahahahahaha!' Wolfram laugh so much that all the occupants are astounded.

The Wolfram von Bielefeld laughing?

And since when did infamous Fiery Demon Prince laughs? Laughs like a child?

Many guest cant help but smiles and felt in their hearts a moment of happiness. Wolfram when laughing brings the serenity and child-like features in him.

Yuuri was stunned too. He never hear Wolfram laughs? Sure, Wolfram can smile and laugh but not this kind of laughter. It's as if his truly enjoying everything.

He bites his inner lips.

'Ouch! Yuuri?' Jasmine was startled when Yuuri's hands grips her side. Her waist hurts. She bets that her side would bruised later with the tight grip Yuuri did.

'Sorry.' Yuuri said and turn her around for a spin of the dance.

Jasmine's brow furrow. 'You don't sound you're sorry…' she said sadly.

She was waiting for a comeback from Yuuri but nothing came. She gasped and looks up – Yuuri's eyes aren't looking at her. They are so much focus on the Demon Prince. She bites her lips and glares at the couple.

'Hahahaha! Oh Shinou! You're killing me.' Wolfram keeps on laughing, his shoulder shaking.

This is too much for him to handle. The infamous Prince Adam. King of Eton. One of the best Wizard… doesn't have an idea how to dance!

'That's nice. Sure go ahead and laugh!' Adam said in sarcastic tone that made the Wolfe laugh again.

Murata smiles from the corner. He is dancing with Beatrice, and here he can easily see the raging aura of the Maou. He raised his brow.

It looks like Shibuya is trying so hard to control his Maryoku. He glanced at the startled faces of Von Voltaire-Kyo and Weller-Kyo, two brothers who has been guarding their baby brother.

And not one of them noticed Shibuya's drastic change of Maryoku. It looks like his friend can control it now. And if Shinou and hi aren't mistaken… It would be a little more days when 'He' comes out.

After all, all those waves of Maryoku and energy solely belongs to Shibuya Yuuri. The Present…

'Yare… yare…'

Adam smiles gently and close the distance, Wolfram was laughing so much that he didn't realize that he is now leaning on him. And those delicate arms a while ago stiffed with embarrassment are now relaxed… holding him. Wolfram didn't realized that his left hand that's on his arms a while ago are now placed in his shoulder while the other right hand on his upper arm. Making them look like intimate – hugging yet not overly over – making it look so natural.

'Keep on laughing why don't you!' Adam said and pouts cutely. Wolfram chuckles, its rare for the famous Prince Adam to pouts and not know what to do.

'What will I do with you?' Wolfram asked and to the surprised of them all holds the right cheek of the young Prince.

He stared at those Sapphire Blue eyes and when the gentle breeze of the wind made a dance, he saw the Black Onyx eyes… both looking at him gently.

He felt… happy… never before he was asked to dance by Yuuri… he never had a chance to dance in those five years there together… never…

Adam smiles and gently raised his right hand and clasped the hand on his cheek with his.

'Teach me.' Adam whispers.

Wolfram rolled his eyes and chuckles and they begun to move as he teach the Young Prince how to dance.

.

.

* * *

The Grand Hall once again quiets down… this time to give way to the Blood Pledge Family of Princess Greta to give their gifts to the Princess.

It's a Shin Makoku tradition to present the gifts to the celebrant for all the people to see.

Murata observes the people around him. Looks like after the dance has ended Von Voltaire-Kyo and Weller-Kyo made sure never to left their baby brother's side. They guard the Demon Prince with eagle-eyed closeness.

Adam is on the corner with Sébastian and Philip. He raised his brow, its looks like Adam doesn't want the people to know of his heterochromatic eye. He's been keeping his hair down on the side to hide the Onyx Black Eyes.

Once again Greta was seated on the center of Grand Hall.

The lord Von Christ approached the Princess and he smiles.

'Happy birthday dear Princess. From me a gift of books – for knowledge is something that can never be taken away. It is by far the only thing money cant buy… a freedom…'

Gunter presents a dark lavender velvet box with a white and pristine ribbon on it and put it on Greta's lap. Greta smiles and thank the Lavender advisor, also her teacher.

Anissina comes forward. She looks so menacing and beautiful in her pale pink rose gown that hugs her body in perfect proportion. Many men looks at her with desire and fear at the same time.

'Princess, happy 16th birthday. Are you happy? I am. I am happy being there for you always. You don't know how you have touched our lives in many ways… and now Princess I present to you my greatest gift!'

The Blood Pledge occupants quiver with fear with the look of fire and pride in Anissina's eyes. Wolfram bites his lips, Gwendal eyes twitch and Conrart can feel the eerie coldness of the air.

'I present to you: 'Finding-My-Lover-Kun!'

'EHHHHHHH!' Wolfram and Yuuri almost comes forward if it weren't for the etiquette that one must not interfere someone when presenting a present.

'Anissina!' Gwendal shouts.

'Hah!' Anissina said and presents a very unique invention of hers – unlike those big and menacing invention this one is a small, clear orb, containing white smoke inside.

'Oh Anissina! Thank you! But how does this work?' Greta beams happily.

Anissina leans forward and whispers in Greta's ears.

'Once the smoke turns into fiery red when you're with someone – then don't let that someone get away. That orb shows you possible lover or partner in life!'

'Kyaaa! Anissina thank you so much!' Greta hugs the Red haired inventor.

Wolfram slap his face with his hand and Yuuri grimaced. He wants to know – they wants to know what Anissina whispers on their daughters ears.

Felix smiles seeing the orb. 'It looks like a Remembrall.'

'Yeah.' Guile said. But a Remembrall is not like a detector of future lover or something, but rather it's a small, clear orb, containing smoke that turns red when detecting that the user has forgotten something. Unfortunately, it does not tell the user what he/she has forgotten which makes it somewhat worthless.

Anissina smirks and made her way towards the crowd. Gwendal sighs and hold his temple. He really needs to find out what that invention is. He doesn't like Greta to be compromised with something.

Conrart smiles and approached the Princess.

'Happy Birthday little one… I was not supposed to give this to you now, but by the looks of it – I want those glances on your way to know how just capable you are…'

Greta looks questioningly at the beautiful Brown haired and eyed Demon Prince. Half Mazoku and Half Human but the best swordsman and the best uncle in Shin Makoku.

'Always remember that a sword is a weapon. The art of swordsmanship is learning how to kill. That is the truth… but a sword can also be used to protect someone… to protect those innocent souls… with that in your heart and mind a sword is not just a weapon of war… but a weapon to protect. Happy Birthday dear little one.'

Conrart smiles and present to her a slim rectangular brown velvet box with a tan-brown ribbon on it.

Wolfram smiles. It looks like Conrart knows Greta's secrets.

Gwendal smiles while approaching the little girl.

'You grew up so fast. But for me, you're always be a little girl Greta.'

Greta smiles and a little teary eyed… after all Gwendal is like the her third father. One who will always be there for her… He occasionally show care towards her, often being the one in charge when Yuuri and Wolfram are away either an adventure or a mission. Gwendal taught her how to bake, and he does so for her when Gunter, who would usually bake cookies for Greta, leaves the castle for a short journey.

Greta smiles remembering all those sweet cookies… Gwendal's cookies looks so cute and he is good at baking, for all his cookies are made into animal shapes very similar to the ones he knits.

And she always smiles and feel so proud that she can be with the stoic scary Mazoku. When she asks Gwendal if she is disturbing him while he is doing work, Gwendal always says _'Since it's you, I don't mind'._

'Happy birthday little princess…'

Greta gasped when Dacauscas comes forward with a very large Bearbee knit doll.

'Oh! Unca Gwen! Thank you!' Greta hugs the stoic-scary Mazoku Administrator. The Bearbee is so big and looks so cute. Gwendal blushed and pats Greta's head. He straightens up and looks at the crowd with a menace eyes.

Murata sweat drops – it looks like the eyes are saying: _'I considered her as my family. Touch her and you all die.'_

Wolfram, Yuuri, Conrart and Lady Cheri smiles. Anissina smiles at the improvement. Though it still lacks something… Gwendal did good.

Adam and the others looks at each other and grins. That was… unexpected. They never thought that the scary looking 1st son, the Demon Prince of the Mazoku Army will give Greta a Bear that looks like a bee.

Lady Cheri approach Greta. Philip and the others still can't help but shook their head in amazement. This is the Mother of those three grown men – well for them Precious is still a teenager… but the Mother of that stoic-scary looking man and that all smiling yet best swordsman… that's a surprised.

Lady Cheri in her beautiful long black gown with a slit on both sides showing her powerful and sexy legs with a bloody red stockings looks like a Goddess. A very beautiful and sensual Goddess… Aphrodite… or even Aphrodite may look pale beside the beautiful Hahaue.

Even Alma, Ava and Alejandra cant compare to the Lady. Their Mother was once a beauty – and still is in her age – but Lady Cheri truly is amazing.

She is unlike the beautiful dumb blondes with a nasty streak in them. Lady Cheri all but welcomes them with warmth and heartfelt thanks for taking care of her 'Wolfie', and unlike those beautiful Mother who keeps their daughter or son in the shadow it seems Lady Cheri is so proud that Wolfram is getting more and more beautiful than her.

'Princess… happy 16th birthday… you look so beautiful… like a spirit nymph on Shinou's Temple… and for a beauty like that… there can only be one gift appropriated for my darling granddaughter.'

Dacauscas once again comes forward and kneels down like a knight and raised his hands that has a red velvet box with a satin pink ribbon.

'This was given to me by my Hahaue… and from the looks of it I still need to wait a century or so before my boys settles down… and I'd rather gave this to you than to some women… for you alone deserves them…'

Lady Cheri carefully opens the box and the others gasped when she lifts the elegant, ornate and well-crafted necklace.

'This is a Spitzweg Heirloom…' the necklace is elegant, simple – yet the shining stones on them are that of the 'Tears of the Dragon' many knows of this. The so-called 'Tears of the Dragon' are one of the rarest, and hard to find – and can only be attained once a millennia. For the Dragon as legends says cries once a millennia and one of their tears will include the precious, priceless stone…

Stoffel von Spitzweg nods and smiles. He knows that heirloom. That was their Hahaue's and Cheri is right. Greta alone deserves the necklace.

'Oh Cheri-sama! Thank you!' Greta hugs her grandmother. Because of Wolfram – she can calls Cheri her Grandmother.

Wolfram smiles and approach his daughter. Kneeling one more time like a knight…but to them all, Wolfram looks like a God, kneeling down to smile to a fairy Nymph…

Adam smiles lovingly… Wolfram… His Darling Demon.

Yuuri smiles adoringly with all the passion he felt… Wolfram… His Bishōnen Angel.

'Greta… do you know that the Stars are all alive? That they are not just a fixed luminous point in the night sky… they are alive… has their own stories to tell… and that each and every Stars in the Sky looks down upon us with wonder and gazing at us with lovingly care…

My gift to you… it's on your room my dearest. I have set it up… and once you go up to your room – you will see it. And I hope that my gift will make you happy… feel the tremendous amount of energy and happiness… that it did me…

Happy Birthday Greta…' Wolfram said in a whisper. He leans forward and kissed Greta's cheeks.

'Thank you so much Papa! You shouldn't have… I mean… you alone being here is already a gift.'

Wolfram smiles affectionately when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He raised his head and saw Yuuri… smiling lovingly at them.

Wolfram bows and was about to turn around when Yuuri grips his shoulder, stopping him. He looks questioningly at those Onyx Black eyes.

'Stay… please…' Yuuri whispered in Wolfram's ears that made the Demon Prince blushed so much.

Many murmurs and whispers with that gesture.

Murata raised his brow and grins. 'Getting bold eh… yare… yare…' he glanced around and he smiles widen. It never cease to amused him. That cold-dagger glare of his Grandson… as he glanced around… it looks like many dagger glares are being thrown at the 'Royal Family'. If looks could kill – he bets that they will be mourning the Maou's demise instead.

Wolfram cant cause a commotion and the request of the Maou cant be ignored.

He nods and smiles at Greta once more.

'Greta… my little girl… you are 16 now… but promise me you wouldn't find yourself any lover!' Yuuri sniffs at that, that made Greta and the others chuckles and rolled their eyes.

'Wimp!' Wolfram murmured and was rewarded by a squeeze on his right hand. Wolfram blushed. He didn't noticed that Yuuri is holding his hand.

'Greta, thank you so much. I was thinking and thinking of what to give you… I really don't know. I mean, what can I give my only daughter that she doesn't have? Argh! It's frustrating… but then… I remember your Papa Wolf…'

'Huh?' Wolfram and the others glance at Yuuri. What's that supposed to mean?

'Your Papa Wolf taught you how to ride a horse. And if that's Wolf I know he just didn't taught you simple riding skills. I bet he taught you how to ride like a soldier.' Yuuri grins and Wolfram blushed.

'So what Wimp!' Wolfram murmured to himself and receives another squeeze on his hand much to his annoyance.

'Happy birthday Greta!' Yuuri gestures the Grand Hall balcony window and Greta stands and looks at the window. And so are the other. Lasagna and Doria comes forward to open the glass door of the balcony window. Only darkness greets them… and she heard it.

A heavy huff… like that of an animal… she slowly comes forward…

'Oh my! Daddy!'

Yuuri smiles when the soldiers on cue lights the garden with their fire elements.

'Happy birthday Greta.'

'Yuuri…' Wolfram whispers…

That is not just an ordinary Horse… Yuuri's gift is a Mazoku Thoroughbred Stallion of Ao's breeds.

'Ride like the wind Greta… but always be careful.'

Yuuri giving her a horse equivalents to giving her independence and respect on her wishes and choices.

'Thank you Daddy!' Greta hugs her father.

The others too are impressed and can't believe that the doting father will give a Mazoku Thoroughbred Stallion as a gift.

Yuuri and Wolfram gestures Greta to be seated once more.

Wolfram smiles… 'There's more…'

Murata comes forward. Making the buzz and murmurs and whispers dies down.

'Hime-chan… Otanjoubi Omedeto gozaimasu. Congratulations my dear for reaching 16 years of life… You are about to experience more happiness, more pains and more challenges in life… but in all those challenges and pains... you learn and you experience the essence of life… Happy birthday Hime-chan.'

Murata took out a small black velvet box with a silver ribbon on it.

Greta smiles and carefully opens the box.

'Oh! Geika! Thank you so much!' Greta smiles and was astonished with the Daikenja's gift.

An exquisite and simple yet elegant white gold earrings.

'And now, there are also a few who would like to give you something.' Murata said and gestures his Grandchildren.

Greta gasped, she didn't know this.

'Hello Princess… Happy Birthday and congratulations on this day. We are honored and proud to know and get to be invited on your 16th year of life.' Grand Henric begin.

'Because Time is the indefinite continued progress of existence and events in the past, present, and future regarded as a whole… we gave you this.'

Grand Duchess Maria presents a gray velvet box with a pink rose ribbon on it. Greta smiles and receives the gift.

'Oh my! Thank you so much Your Majesties.' Greta smiles when she opens the box and in it is a silver rounded watch with silver chains in them.

'And because you are in the year of growth and experience… this we present to you… so you wont get lost… and find your way always here in your home…'

Alejandra said as she presents a neutral colored velvet small box with a white satin ribbon on it.

Greta bows and receives the box. And gasped when she opens them.

A compass… a very beautiful and silver compass with gold and bronze arrow in them.

The Grand Ducal Family takes their place and some were murmuring when Adam was left there. Standing like a God.

Adam truly amazed her… He looks so good-looking and truly remarkable. She knows that her Daddy Yuuri is handsome and have the best Asian features and from their perspective Yuuri is truly attractive… But Adam… he is not of Asian lineage but he has a strong sex appeal and so good-looking.

Both her Daddy and this Young Prince are oozing with sex appeal. Adam being able to carry himself in a gorgeous and wild manner.

And him wearing that all black suit truly emphasize his ancestry and attractiveness.

'Hello once again Princess Greta… Happy 16th Birthday to you. May I say that you truly are very beautiful… and your Papa Wolfe truly misses you… so much that he will shed a tear just to be with you…'

Then he whispered: 'Though I must say your Papa Wolfe is still the best looking creature'. Greta giggled upon hearing that from the handsome and drop dead gorgeous Prince.

'Princess… do you know that on Earth there is a tradition that is called: a 'serenade' – some culture or tradition on Earth and typically performed in the evening and often below a window? But I hope your uncles and fathers wont kill me serenading you?' Adam smiles at the pretty human girl. Wolfram's adopted daughter.

Dacauscas comes forward carrying a metallic stool and a guitar, and some soldiers too are carrying some heavy clothed-covered things.

Wolfram's eyes widen. What the?

Yuuri and the others too are curious of what are the things that are covered.

Lady Cheri held her breath and so are the others… the waiting is making their breath short and excitement truly can be felt on the air.

Wolfram on the other side of the room, watch as Adam seats on the other chair and place the guitar on his lap. His brow furrow… will Adam plays a guitar? But of course… Adam will not sing. He can play the guitar but Adam always told him that he will not sing in front of others.

Adam looks up… his Sapphire Blue eyes searching for something… for someone… many guests are anticipating the next move.

When Sapphire Blue eyes collides with Emerald Green Eyes… Adam smiles so gently… like a man to his lover…

And then Adam strums his fingers on the guitar.

.

.

.

.

_When I see your smile_

_Tears run down my face_

_I can't replace_

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out_

_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul_

_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_._

(Wolfram gasped… Adam singing? No way! This cant be real?)

_._

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_._

(The Grand Duke and Duchess cant believe it too. Since when did Adam sings in front of them all?

Adam looks at Wolfram… never averting his eyes…)

_._

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay._

_Seasons are changing_

_And waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you I'll be the one_

_._

(Adam's eyes looks intently at Wolfram. It's like all the people vanish. All there is – is him and Wolfram... his Darling Demon)

.

_I will never let you fall _

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_._

(Guile gives Nolan to his wife Alma. Felix too hands Gabriele to Ava. Philip and Sébastian went into Adam's back and pull the white clothed.)

Murata was impressed.

Yuuri was stunned.

Wolfram was shocked.)

.

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my… my true love, my whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

_Cuz __**I'm here for you**_

(Adam's voice grew larger and emphasizing each words)

_**Please don't walk away and**_

_**Please tell me you'll stay, ohhh… stay… ohhh**_

(And with that cue, Sébastian hits the drums and so are the others. Felix strums his electric guitar and so are Philip and Guile)

_._

_**Use me as you will**_

_**Pull my strings just for a thrill**_

_**And I know I'll be okay**_

_**Though my skies are turning gray**_

_**.**_

_**I will never let you fall**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

( Wolfram gasped… at the intensity of Adam's voice and eyes on him…)

**.**

_**I will never let you fall**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to heaven…**_

.

…

Wolfram's eyes are big as saucers… his mouth gaping a little…

He breathes heavily… he holds his heart with his right hand… his heart that's been thumping like crazy… his heart that cant believe the intensity of Adam's gaze…

'Adam…' he whispered softly.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

ADVISE: Listen to Red Jumpsuit Apparatus ' You're Guardian Angel' when reading the last part... and you'll be captivated ^^

CLOTHES:

Adam: http : / i915 . photobucket . com / albums / ac356 / weissfreya / AdamArmani . jpg

Alejandra: http : / i915 . photobucket . com / albums / ac356 / weissfreya / Alejandra . png

Felix: http : / i915 . photobucket . com / albums / ac356 / weissfreya / Felix . png

Grand Duchess MAria: http : / i915 . photobucket . com / albums / ac356 / weissfreya / GrandDuchessMaria . jpg

Grand Duke Henric: http : / i915 . photobucket . com / albums / ac356 / weissfreya / GrandDukeHenric . png

Guile: http : / i915 . photobucket . com / albums / ac356 / weissfreya / Guile . png

Philip: http : / i915 . photobucket . com / albums / ac356 / weissfreya / Philip . jpg

Sebastian: http : / i915 . photobucket . com / albums / ac356 / weissfreya / Sebastian . png

(Just delete the spaces . Hope you all enjoy that^^)

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hehehe… I hope I didn't bored you all with the MEN of Luxembourg ^^ I just want to share with you a few of their background – again – it is necessary for future chapters^^ hehehe (P.S. I love Sébastian ^^ hehehe my SEME ^^ hehehe and Philip ^^)

**Disillusionment Charm.** Description: Causes the recipient to become invisible, or close to it.

**Sechs. **German word for Six.

**FLOWERS.** There are so many things to know about a flower, they have **HABITS, FLOWER COLORATION, PETAL ARRANGEMENTS, FLOWER SHAPES** and so on… I was having a serious talk with the most intelligent DINOSAUR of them all – THE THESAURUS ^^ hehehe… I was looking for the familiar flowers of Lady Cheri's creation ^^ and in order to know that or to see them – from page 01 – till the end of the OXFORD Dictionary (Thesaurus) I turn the pages and one by one look at it T_T (crying with joy ) I get to know more about flowers and wow – the flowers I write from Adam's perspective was the one resembles Secret Gwendal, Conrart Stands Upon the Earth, Lady Cheri's Red Sigh, Filled with Yuuri's Naïveté and Beautiful Wolfram.

_(I am not that good or familiar with flowers – but my heart has always been soft to roses… well I know everybody is – but its different from me. I received roses since I was little… or when I used to live with my aunt. She as in – always – whenever I woke up and open the door – dozens of red blooming roses will greet me. (She's a workingwoman, so I don't get a chance to talk to her that much ) I will received dozens of red roses from her – and if its Valentine – there will always be a card ^^ telling me how precious and how she loves me as her own daughter. Hehehe… just want to share that with you why I took my time in researching the flowers ^^ oh by the way Adam and I are the same – we both don't like sunflower. ^^ hmmm the way Adam describes the sunflower is the same sentiments from me ^^ hehehe sorry about that.)_

**COLOR.** Hmmm… I know that everyone here knows what a color is. Hmm what I'm trying to say is that every color has a life, has a meaning and has their stories to tell. It's just like Font Faces – each font character have their story to tell, a Helvetica, Times New Roman, Arial, Romans… with its serif, sans serifs, crossbar, shoulder, ascender etc… just like Colors… each one represents life and meanings… I love colors. ^^

The card game **Deuces** is a card game similar to the game of Asshole, Crazy Eights, Bullshit, Winner, and other shedding games (GEEZZZ WHAT A NAME FOR A CARD ). It is sometimes called "**Chinese poker**" because of its Chinese origin and its use of poker hands, though there is actually a different game by that name of an entirely different nature. In Malta it is often referred to as Giappuniza or Ciniza due to its Asian origin.

This card game has many names, including **Big Deuce, Big Two, Thirteen** (Names used mainly in Australia and USA), **Top Dog** (Used mainly with Vietnamese Americans), **Da Lao Er** (Mandarin Chinese), **Sho Tai Ti, Choh Dai Di, Dai Di** (Cantonese), and **Pusoy Dos** (a Philippine variant of the game).

The game is very popular in East Asia and South East Asia, where it originated, especially Hong Kong, Macau, Singapore, Malaysia and Taiwan. It is played both casually and as a gambling game. It is usually played with two to four players, the entire deck being dealt out in either case (or sometimes with only 13 cards per player). The object of the game is to be the first to get rid of all of your cards.

**World Trade Center.** A complex of buildings in New York featuring twin skyscrapers 110 stories high, designed by Minoru Yamasaki and completed in 1972. The twin towers were destroyed in a terrorist attack on September 11, 2001, with the loss of about 2,700 lives.

On September 11, 2001, terrorists hijacked American Airlines Flight 11 and deliberately crashed it into the northern facade of the north tower at 08:46. Seventeen minutes later, a second team of terrorists crashed the similarly hijacked United Airlines Flight 175 into the south tower. The damage caused to the north tower by Flight 11 destroyed any means of escape from above the impact zone, trapping 1,344 people. Although the south tower's floors of impact were lower, a smaller number, less than 700, were killed instantly or trapped, because evacuation of the south tower was ordered immediately after the north tower strike. At 9:59 a.m., the south tower collapsed due to fire which caused steel structural elements, already weakened from the plane impact, to fail. The north tower collapsed at 10:28 a.m., after burning for approximately 102 minutes.

**Hanoverian Breed.** a medium-built horse of a German breed, developed for use both as a riding horse and in harness.

**Appaloosa Breed.** a horse of a North American breed having dark spots on a light background.

**Stallion**. an uncastrated adult male horse.

**Arabian Horse.** The Arabian horse is a breed of horse that originated in the Middle East. With a distinctive head shape and high tail carriage, the Arabian is one of the most easily recognizable horse breeds in the world. It is one of the oldest horse breeds, with archaeological evidence of horses that resemble modern Arabians dating back 4,500 years. Throughout history, Arabian horses from the Middle East spread around the world by both war and trade, used to improve other breeds by adding speed, refinement, endurance, and good bone. Today, Arabian bloodlines are found in almost every modern breed of riding horse. _(I love this horse ^^ they are so capable and they have understanding – I once read a novel that with just a mere nudge from their side without pulling any reins – they can understand if the rider wants to go left or right or in high speed ^^ I love Arabian Stallions ^^)_

**Chevrolet Camaro.** The Chevrolet Camaro is an automobile manufactured by the Chevrolet division of General Motors, commonly classified as a muscle car or a pony car. Four distinct generations of the car were developed before production ended in 2002. The nameplate was revived again on a concept vehicle that evolved into the fifth-generation Camaro, production started on March 16, 2009.

**Islander 36.** Picked by Cruising World Magazine as one of the top twenty sailboats of all time, the Islander 36 sloop is an excellent all around, 36 foot long, inboard powered, family cruiser and weekend racer. The boat conveniently sleeps four and has berths for a somewhat crowded six.

**Impedimenta (Impediment Jinx, Impediment Curse). **Description: This powerful spell is capable of tripping, freezing, binding, knocking back and generally impeding the target's progress towards the caster. Suggested etymology: Latin impedimentum (plural impedimenta) meaning "a hindrance" or "an impediment".

**Scourgify (Scouring Charm).** Description: Used to clean something. Suggested etymology: English scour meaning "to clean by vigorous rubbing".

**Non-Verbal Attack/ Spell.** Spells can also be cast non-verbally. Requires the caster to concentrate on the incantation.

**Blabbering of the author, can be ignored…**

**(v) . (v)**

* Wails like a child *

WAHHHHHHH!

I'm ALIVE!

Mina-san, first of all, I'm so sorry for not being able to immediately reply to all of your wonderful reviews. I have so many alibis! (whimpers like a dog. bites the edge of my shirt).

I was sick most of the time, because of the changing of weather in our place, and also so many Nature's seasonal change and so on… and her wrath most of the time can truly be amazing and scary…

I was also very veryyyyy busy with a capital B. Works are so much. I have to design five to ten websites and do many ads at the same time. And news by the boss that she will add also on my job the designing of artworks to be printed! I was at work for more than 20hours, been asleep only for 2 to 3 hours a day…

I was so tired and drained that I wobble when walking. And much to my embarrassment – I yawned in front of my boss – that's how tired I am .

I'm so sorry for the delay of chapter 13… I don't know when I can breath again… but I'll try my best ^^

I just hope you like chapter 13 ^^ sorry for the typos or some grammatical errors and it for being long I have some of the paragraphs months ago before I even have chapter 5 hehehe… I so wished you like them…

**Also, I know how I describe Wolfram is WOW like a God… but heck! He is! I totally love him! I love his features… his the epitome of a real Prince… both spoiled, selfish yet so giving… he is like the yin and yang ^^ the positive and negative. Usually a character only have one side… just like some anime's only having the positive, always positive thinking.., stereotype… but Wolfram broke that. He is one hell of a character. That's why I'm so loving and respect Tomo Takabayashi-sensei for giving life and that kind of character to Wolfram ^^**

And I'm so awaiting all your reviews ^^ please do review all your views, rants, raves and anything. I'll be so happy to received them ^^

Chuuuuuu…

Take care all of you and have a wonderful weekends ^^


	14. Chapter 14

* Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters of Kyou Kara Maou.**

All rights belong solely to the creator, Tomo Takabayashi (writer/ author) and Temari Matsumoto (mangaka) and Studio Deen (anime and OVA producer/ production).

_And neither do I make any money from this story._

* Disclaimer: **I do not own any Spells/ Magical objects from the book Harry Potter.**

All rights belong solely to the writer J.K. Rowling.

_And neither do I make any money from this story._

* Disclaimer: **I do not own any INUI JUICE Ingredients or the likes from the Manga and Anime of Tennis no Oujisama ~ The Prince of Tennis.**

All rights belong solely to the creator, Konomi Takeshi (mangaka) and Production I.G. (anime and OVA).

_And neither do I make any money from this story._

* Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Equipment, Weapons from the computer Role-Playing Game (RPG), Dragon Age: Origins.**

All rights belong solely to the developer BioWare's Edmonton Studio.

_And neither do I make any money from this story._

* Disclaimer: **This is a work of fiction.**

Any resemblance to any real people (living, dead, or stolen by fairies), or to any real animals, gods, witches, countries, and events (magical or otherwise) is just blind luck, or so I hope.

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 14**

**.**

_._

_Love me tender,_

_Love me sweet,_

_Never let me go._

_You have made my life complete,_

_And I love you so._

_._

Conrart Weller.

The Second Son. The Lion of Lütenberg. The Patriot of Lütenberg. Commander. Captain. Nazukeoya.

His given name is Conrart; Yuuri nicknames him 'Conrad', which is closer to English and easier to pronounce with a Japanese tongue. Conrart is the Second Son of the 26th Maou, the gorgeous and sensual Lady Cecilie von Spitzweg.

His father was a human, considered by all humans and by Gwendal von Voltaire as the greatest swordsman in Shin Makoku – Dan Hiri Weller.

His ancestor, Lawrence Weller – a human but considered as the bravest human of Dai Shimaron, fought alongside Shinou Heika during the war against Soushu.

On his 16th birthday, he decided to live as a Mazoku instead of a human. He fought on the front lines for the Mazoku during a war against the humans many decades ago. He and Yozak are the only two survivors of the Battle of Lütenberg. He fought bravely and gallantly thus earning him the title: _The Lion of Lütenberg._

He was put in charge of the soul at the request of Lady Suzanna Julia von Wincott, that was to be the new Maou, and brought it safely to Earth so that it could be born.

Furthermore, he was the one who was the inspiration for Yuuri's name.

He stated that _'Where I come from, the month of July is called Yuuri'_, which made Yuuri's Hahaue name him 'Yuuri' because he was born in July. For this reason, Yuuri dubs him _'Nazukeoya'_, which is a person who names someone or in some culture – the Godfather.

.

_Love me tender,_

_Love me true,_

_All my dreams fulfilled._

_For my darlin' I love you,_

_And I always will._

_._

When Yuuri first came to Shin Makoku, Conrart was the one to find him (after some humans and Adelbert von Grantz) and bring him safely to the castle. He acts as Yuuri's bodyguard and vows to protect Yuuri with his life. Yuuri described him as almost perfect with fine looks and a mild demeanor but he makes the worst jokes. Well he did try to learn how to give jokes – but it seems that's the only 'skill' he couldn't perfected.

Conrart is a swordsman – _'the best swordsman in Shin Makoku'_ - according to Wolfram, which made him smile whenever he heard that from afar or from Yuuri, saying that Wolfram is just shy.

Conrart possesses no Maryoku due to his mixed heritage of human and Mazoku. Eventually it is discovered that Conrart's left arm is one of the Keys to the Forbidden Boxes – _'The End of the Wind'_ – that have the power to destroy the world. As Conrart's father was not a Mazoku noble, he doesn't have 'von' in his name.

After he loses the Arm in a battle, he disappears after swearing to Yuuri that he'll never die and leave him alone. Later, he reappears with a new arm, and seems to have betrayed Shin Makoku by joining their human enemies, Dai Shimaron, who were after the Forbidden Boxes – and seems to know its power and it's 'Keys'.

However, it is learned that Conrart only betrayed them to learn about the whereabouts of the Forbidden Boxes. His plan was, when the Forbidden Boxes were gathered, to steal them and return to Shin Makoku. He went as far as pushing Yozak off the edge of the cliff to show his alliance to Dai Shimaron. When King Belar orders Conrart to execute Yuuri, Conrad instead frees them, and protects Yuuri from arrows. Thus showing his true colors and loyalty.

For he will never betray his Godson. He had swore it – to Shinou Heika and to Shin Makoku. Nothing can ever waver his loyalty and faith to the 27th Maou.

_._

_Love me tender,_

_Love me long,_

_Take me to your heart._

_For its there that I belong,_

_And well never part._

_._

And he had been more than a Godfather to the 27th Maou. He had been the big brother, the protector, the guiding force, the voice, and the arm that protects Shibuya Yuuri from everything.

And he had swear in his life that he will do anything to protect the 27th Maou.

Not just because Yuuri within him holds the soul of his precious Julia – but also because he learns to love Yuuri as his own little brother…

.

.

.

Little brother… …

Koonichan…

He smiles. A smile so tender and so not like the 'suave smile' he shows to everyone. But a very rare and 'true' smile.

There's only one little brother for him…

He had lived for so long and only a little Blonde Fiery yet gentle soul can ever make him unstable and cry. And can make his so-called 'Cool' front lose it.

Only a Blonde Demon – who looks like an Angel…

Only Wolfram…

Yuuri – its true, is his Godson and his Maou.

But Wolfram is his flesh and blood.

The little Demonic Angel.

His Little Cherub.

When he came to Earth, Bob shows famous paintings of the Master Artist and learn some of Earth's culture and beliefs.

And when he visited Louvre – and was introduced to the vibrant, beautiful, majestic paintings and sculptures of Angels. He can't help but wonder – have they seen Wolfram?

Have all these Master Artist gets a glimpse of Wolfram in their dreams?

But then… no… the paintings are gentle, yes beautiful but gentle and serene.

Wolfram is the personification of both Angelic and Demonic.

His beautiful face, gorgeous slender body can par with all the beautiful creatures on Earth – but none can ever be liken to his character and attitude.

That fire alone – belongs to Wolfram.

He used to had the strongest attachment to Wolfram. He after all have been taking care of his baby brother since the day he was born and also the one who have been Wolfram's excellent teacher in swordsmanship and many thing else, before Gunter.

And though that attachment seemed to be over long time ago from the day Wolfram found out that he is half human and has kept on affirming that he despises his 'Koonichan', but he knows it… he knows the real truth behind that – not only because of his father's influence – but the real truth.

The truth that he is just upset to find that being a half humans means Conrart would probably die a lot sooner than him and the rest Mazoku.

Actually, their strong brother bonding still lasts long till this day, he knows of this, he can feel it.

They still take pride in and care for each other at times, it's just rather secretly since Wolfram has been being such stubborn and high-pride boy though he couldn't hide well his blushed face darkens with color whenever he smiles at him and says: _'It's good that you're still all right, Wolfram.'_

And he adores that. His heart will swell with happiness knowing that Wolfram still loves him and still considers him his 'Koonichan'.

_._

_Love me tender,_

_Love me dear,_

_Tell me you are mine._

_Ill be yours through all the years,_

_Till the end of time._

_._

Only Wolfram has in him the unstable fire, the burning passion… Wolfram truly was spoiled, selfish, and very stubborn – but in him lies a real gentle, loyal and faithful heart. He will sacrifice his own life for the sake of others – those he viewed as worth his saving and life. It can be seen in rare occasions when Wolfram will show that side – but everything that Wolfram shows – the brattishness, selfishness and those sharp remarks from him – are all but a masked.

He hides a lot of what he really thinks, deep inside, but whatever he lacks in words he does in action. Count the number of times he saved Yuuri from harm even if Yuuri had human blood and see if he doesn't care.

Only a very few knows Wolfram von Bielefeld's true nature.

Only a very few knows Wolfram's heart.

Only a few…

Wolfram's heart…

It's fragility… and its true many knows his a brat, harsh and very prideful – but he is easily broken. He can hide them all with his sharp words… but Wolfram is easily damaged.

His hate to humans can be stem of from his father – Lord Wolfgang von Bielefeld. Lord Wolfgang was younger than Lady Cheri and was 'emotional' and 'cute' – according to Lady Cheri. Being the eldest of the Von Bielefeld – Lord Wolfgang has tremendous pride of being a Mazoku.

He dislikes humans and half-humans and thinks someone who is pure blooded should rule Shin Makoku. He knows that Wolfram's understanding of the humans and his feelings towards them were most likely influenced by his father's side; since Wolfram did spend time at his father's side estates with his relatives.

But what greatly influenced the change in Wolfram is that Lord Wolfgang wasn't interested on him at all when he was born, he didn't even visit the nursery… reasons that he doesn't know and just recently found out when he visits the Bielefeld Land.

Wolfram always states that he doesn't remember his father. And from what he found out – it looks like Wolfram even told the Luxembourg Royalties that he doesn't have any memories of his father… that he believes isn't true. Wolfram just like Gunter has an amazing memory.

And Wolfram through that five years he spent with Yuuri changes him so much. He become more open and more… showy in his feelings – not all showy but they have witnessed the change. The smiles, the tears, the gentleness, being open and being a warm Father and a noble Demon Prince…

Who would have forget that – even he and Gwendal, Hube, Yozak, Gunter are all shocked to see those tears.

Wolfram crying… touched their hearts so much.

Before that Wolfram von Bielefeld had kept a straight face and coldly said that Yuuri must go back home, that he didn't want his fiancé to be a cruel person ignoring his own family.

And... as Yuuri turned his back... tears began to overflow... they shed helplessly on Wolfram's cheeks.

A scene forever etched in their mind and hearts. Showing how much Wolfram loves Yuuri.

His teary face haunted his and the other's mind for several nights and they didn't dare to see it again since they knew that some especially Gunter wouldn't be able to help crying with him... It took quite a long time for him to get his self-control back. After all, his baby brother showing that side is still new to him.

His baby brother that he babysits, changed diapers, feeds milk and chocolate on baby bottles and all – was crying – because of his deep love to his fiancé.

And now he is torn.

It's his deepest wish for his two beloved person be together.

He had always – secretly wish for the union of Wolfram and Yuuri.

Yes.

No one knows it – not even his best of friend and lover knows his secret wish for Yuuri and Wolfram be together.

When Shinou Heika announces the renouncement of engagement and the announcement of Yuuri and Lady Jasmine's engagement – he was devastated. He immediately runs toward the castle to comfort and enclose in his embrace no matter if Wolfram fought him – he wants to be there for his beloved Baby Brother – but what greets him was a mature Wolfram, who but kneels in front of Lady Jasmine and kissed her hands and wished them happiness.

Everyone was astonished and was awed by the maturity and the way Wolfram handles it.

Everyone…

But not Gwendal… not their Hahaue… and especially not him.

He had seen it – the saddest and the pain… and the anger – hidden in those Emerald Green eyes…

The broken Wolfram.

He know how much broken and brave Wolfram truly was – if he is the Lion of Lütenberg – because of his bravery and survival at the war – then Wolfram is the Lion of Shin Makoku.

The one fitting to the title is neither he nor Yuuri – only Wolfram…

'_Wolf! Please baby! Cry! Cry my sweet darling!' _

That night, as Yuuri and Jasmine announced their engagement to the Royal Family first – he saw a brave and smiling Demon Prince. Neither fireball nor harsh words are being thrown.

When Wolfram excused himself to retire and rest – he followed him, intending to comfort his baby brother – his little Blonde Demon – but their Hahaue beat them to that.

'_Hahaue, please raise yourself. That is not fitting for a lady…' Wolfram said as he saw him holding the shaking shoulders of their Hahaue. It aches his heart – to see his two beloved Blondes in a broken and shaken state._

He saw the gentle and bittersweet smile of Wolfram, holding their Hahaue.

'_Please Wolfram! Cry!' He saw his Hahaue, as her tears keeps on flowing. As if she is crying for they all know Wolfram will never cry to show any weakness… The tears is like for herself and him…_

The brave and elegant Lady Cheri – the 26th Maou – her beautiful Jade sparkling eyes are now full of tears… tears of pain, ache and sadness…

'_Shhh… Hahaue, things have changed now. I accept it… and please crying is not my forte… I am not weak.' He saw Wolfram look up at the far end of the corridor – and into the night sky… _

_What are you thinking luv? He wants to asked – he wants to be the one to hold his baby brother. The one to comfort him… he after all was the one who raised him. He knows in those gesture, in those sad void eyes – the pain and sorrow._

_He clenched his fist and held onto the column not for support but for it to stop him in moving forward and grabbing Wolfram and comfort him…_

_His brave little Demon Prince._

Yes, he knows it. Wolfram is never weak – not one who shows weakness and only shows pride and that he can make it – showing that he is a Bielefeld through and through.

_._

_When at last my dreams come true_

_Darling this I know_

_Happiness will follow you_

_Everywhere you go._

_._

He smiles softly as the song from the CD Player finishes. He was holding the CD Player with so much care and tenderness in his brown tired eyes – Wolfram's gift.

'_For you! T-this thing… well – ano – anone – Boku… I – I found it at this old store, and b-because you've been to Earth – maybe you would like a souvenir for I haven't seen any Earth things from your quarters… Anyway! Accept it! It's nothing really!'_

He so remembers Wolfram's words when he shyly and with face as red as the cherries of Earth told him that he found the 'thing' on Earth and he thinks he will like it.

The 'thing' is actually a CD Player with a very rare vintage CD of his favorite singer on Earth. The Legend as he was dubbed, sings the song and he finds it very beautiful. The song that just finished playing is the song he once sung to lullaby a baby Yuuri. And maybe because of his attachment to the song, he had hum it several times in Shin Makoku – for there's no other way Wolfram would know that he likes the singer.

And if Wolfram just found the 'thing' he wouldn't be giving him something that is convenient and easy for him to use. Along with the CD Player are batteries. Wolfram knows there's no electricity on Shin Makoku and there's no way they can have a chargeable equipment here works – thus he gave a CD Player operated by a battery.

He was surprised when he pressed the 'Play' button – the song emits from the earphones.

'Love me tender…'

He closed his eyes…

Flashes of scenes pass his memory…

And once again heard what the name his baby brother uttered…

'_Adam…' _

As Wolfram whispered that name – he saw in his baby brother's eyes… something.

.

.

.

Something inevitable…

.

.

.

Something he didn't expect seeing…

He knows Wolfram to be fiercely loyal and faithful…

He knows his baby brother's pain to be so severe. He witnessed the sadness and turmoil in those Emerald Green Eyes… five years ago.

But now – those eyes aren't sad… aren't empty… they have something in them.

Something he can't believe he is seeing… but for the life of him – he was glad. Really glad to see them. He knows that Gwendal may act like that – but he can see in his Elder brother's eyes softness and gladness – seeing their baby brother's warmth and smiles.

And from the looks of it – Adam made a way into their baby brother's stubborn prideful heart. He knows Wolfram through and through. He will not let himself be called 'names'. Words like 'Velvet' 'Sweetheart' 'Honey' – all those endearment. He knows only one person who can say that to Wolfram without getting burnt – and that is their Hahaue.

Only their Hahaue.

But Wolfram being called like that and not one burnt hair, burnt skin, lashing out of tongue, knives being thrown and all – it seems that this Prince Adam made a way into their baby brother's walled heart.

A heart truly hard to penetrate.

A fragile and full of pain and suffering heart.

Prince Adam.

He had never seen a man – a young Prince act like that.

All his life he had been in the presence of all kinds of Monarchy, Aristocrats and Nobles. All are hiding something, pretense in their act, always caring about their looks, always maintaining some kind of air and yes, even though he and Gwendal had been guarding tooth and nail Wolfram's being all his youth – not once any men nor women have the courage to drag their baby brother's feet on the dance floor – not even Yuuri made that bold approach – not even once.

He knows Yuuri to be straight and always have that notion 'Ore wa HOMO jannai!' or in plain English – 'I am not GAY!'

But not even once did he grace nor give Wolfram any a time of day to dance on the dance floor. On every occasion, he sees Yuuri dance with all those beautiful women – Mazoku and Half Mazoku and he had seen his baby brother's eyes… dies… every dance… every step of Yuuri's foot… every waltz… he knows that his baby brother's heart has been broken and shows only a brave front.

How many years has it been since Wolfram stops calling Yuuri 'Cheater!'? After the ordeal with Saralegui Heika – Wolfram has matured and only shouts 'Cheater!' when he sees Yuuri talked with other women – but not anymore when he and Yuuri are close in talking.

And when Wolfram's best friend from long time ago visits Shin Makoku – not once did he picks on Yuuri. Not once did he shouts nor burn anything inside the castle.

It's like the fire in Wolfram's heart dies… but what replaced it was a matured, tamed Fire.

Which he found too impossible… and not so his Baby Brother…

Wolfram… Tamed?

Matured?

No way in hell would that happen…

And he was so damn right.

The Wolfram that they heard from the Water Dragon Fall and whenever Wolfram is in Adam's vicinity – he get to see the wild fire in those Emerald Green Eyes.

The Fiery burning Emerald Green Eyes he so much love and adores.

Adam made Wolfram come to life.

It's as if the chrysalis that bound his baby brother suddenly shattered and reveal to them once more the fiery Demon Prince.

It's as if – everything is back to its right place…

Wolfram matured yet with the fire of a Bielefeld… not a lifeless doll… cold and frigid.

He doesn't know what happened on those two and half years Wolfram and Adam were together on Earth – but in his heart he knows something changed into his baby brother.

And that changed made Wolfram… happy.

Wolfram deserves happiness…

And if that happiness is named Adam – then he will support them.

Wolfram's eyes a while ago shows tenderness… warmth… endearment… and…

.

.

.

.

_LOVE..._

.

* * *

.

**The Dining Room.**

**Blood Pledge Castle.**

.

Luxembourgish cuisine reflects Luxembourg's position on the border between the Latin and Germanic worlds, being heavily influenced by the cuisines of neighboring France and Germany. More recently, it has had influence from its many Italian and Portuguese immigrants.

Most particularly native Luxembourgian dishes, consumed as the traditional daily fare, share roots in the Luxembourgian peasantry, similarly to German cuisine and in marked contrast to more sophisticated French.

The foods now are being served by Doria, Sangria and Lasagna.

Luxembourg has many delicacies, and right now foods such as: Pastries, Luxembourg Cheese, Small Plum Tarts, Ardennes ham smoked in saltpeter, Liver Dumplings (quenelles) with sauerkraut and boiled potatoes and Black Pudding (Treipen) and sausages with mashed potatoes and horseradish, graces the dining table.

Effe smiles as she rolled the tray with more foods, the specialties of Luxembourg:

Thüringer, an inexpensive, small sausages that taste like a spicy version of the German bratwurst. Wolfram grins when he saw them. He likes the spicy taste of the small sausages.

Gromperekichelcher, a dish carefully spiced potato pancake with chopped onions and parsley, then deep-fried. The two imps namely Nolan and Gabriele cant help but drool when they saw them. Usually they hate anything spiced – but with Maria's careful scoop of ingredients and the way she cooked – the children loves Gromperekichelcher even it's a spiced potato.

The Luxembourg men smiles when Effe carefully served them. They like Éisleker Ham, the way it's smoke-cured uncooked ham and said to look the Italian Proscuitto crudo, sliced paper-thin and served with fresh bread.

Greta and the other ladies cant wait to taste the very soft cheese spread being served in an exquisite way.

'What do you call it?' Greta asked Wolfram.

'Kachkéis or Cooked Cheese, Princess.' Sébastian answered which earned him a severe blush, much to Yuuri's annoyance and Wolfram rolled his eyes. The Luxembourg brothers grins charmingly, while the Mazoku men's brows raised, especially the two uncles namely Lord von Voltaire and Lord Weller.

Doria smiles at the exchange… but she isn't one of the Lady of Love Lottery if she didn't see that crimson-eyes look elsewhere. Her instinct told her so. She then served a dish of Pâté, a spreadable paste, made of meat and vegetables.

Sangria too noticed something, she isn't one of the Lady of Love Lottery if she didn't noticed those eyes… she smiles brightly. Looks like a new poll will be up at the Preparation Room. She then serves a bright and colorful Quetschentaart, a plum tart made of peach, cherry and pear tarts.

Lasagna smiles her usual smiles but if only one can notices the sharpness of her eyes – one would know that they are being monitored. She carefully placed the different coffee according to the taste of the Royalties at the dining table.

Coffee is a brewed beverage prepared from roasted seeds. Coffee beans must be ground and brewed in order to create a beverage. All methods of preparing coffee require the beans to be ground and mixed with hot water for long enough to extract the flavor, but without boiling for more than an instant; boiling develops an unpleasant 'cooked' flavor. Finally the spent grounds are removed from the liquid, and the liquid is drunk. There are many variations in the fineness of grind, the ways in which the water extracts the flavor, additional flavorings (sugar, milk, spices), and the removal of the spent grounds.

For some maybe a coffee is just an ordinary morning drink for waking up, but the Shin Makoku maids knows their Master's tastes. And with the Grand Duchess and Ava's help they too now know what to serve the Luxembourg men. The coffee on Earth and Shin Makoku's just has different ingredient names but they are almost the same.

Lasagna placed a café au lait at the Young Lord Von Bielefeld and to Lord Von Christ. A café au lait is also called 'Milchkaffee'. It's a coffee with milk, it's is a coffee beverage consisting strong or bold coffee (sometimes espresso) mixed with scalded milk in approximately a 1:1 ratio.

A cup of liqueur coffee to the Mazoku Administrator and the Prince of Luxembourg. Lord Von Voltaire smiles when he inhaled the smell of the coffee. Prince Guillaumesh too enjoys the liqueur coffee. The liqueur coffee, as its name suggests, is a coffee brew with a 25 ml shot of liqueur. This brew is usually served in a clear, clean, pre-heated, liqueur coffee glass with the coffee and cream separated for good visual and taste effect. The liqueur of choice is added first with a teaspoon of raw cane sugar mixed in. The glass in then filled to within an inch of the top with good, strong, fresh filter coffee. Fresh, chilled, additive free, slightly whipped cream is then poured carefully over the back of a cold teaspoon, so that it floats on top of the coffee and liqueur mixture. The sugar is required in the coffee mixture to help the cream float.

Lord Weller smiles and thanked Effe when she places the Flat White Coffee at his side. He elegantly takes a sip. Unlike other espresso, the flat white is prepared by pouring the creamy steamed milk from the bottom of the jug over a single shot (30ml) of espresso. The drink is sometimes served in a small 150-160ml ceramic cup. The stretched and texturized milk is prepared by entraining air into the milk and folding the top layer into the lower layers. To achieve the 'flat', non-frothy texture the steamed milk is poured from the bottom of the jug, holding back the lighter froth on the top in order to access milk with smaller bubbles, making the drink smooth and velvety in texture.

Murata thanked Doria when she served him his usual coffee, the Café frappe also known on Earth as Greek frappe. A foam-covered iced coffee drink made from spray-dried instant coffee. He knows that it is very popular in Greece especially during summer, but has now spread on to other countries. In French, when describing a drink, the word frappé means shaken and/or chilled; however, in popular Greek culture, the word frappé is predominantly taken to refer to the shaking associated with the preparation of a café frappé. He so enjoys the coffee, it reminds him of his frolicking days at Greece.

'So Adam are you ready for the contest later?' Murata asked his youngest descendant.

'Ahhh! Yes! You have to be very prepared my dear Prince – after all you will be battling with Shin Makoku's finest men.' Lady Cheri said with all her sweetness, that made the others blushed, Gunter cough, the Ladies giggles and Adam to answer it with his charming smile much to the brother's annoyance.

Lasagna places the beautiful and elegant transparent glass of Café Bombon at Lady Cheri's side. A café bombón is an espresso served with sweetened condensed milk in a 1:1 ratio. The condensed milk is added to the espresso. For visual effect, a glass is used, and the condensed milk is added slowly to sink underneath the coffee and create two separate bands of contrasting color - though these layers are customarily stirred together before consumption. Some establishments merely serve an espresso with a sachet of condensed milk for patrons to make themselves.

'What I don't understand is that why does Adam have to joined?' Wolfram put his mug not so gently.

Yuuri gazed sharply at Wolfram.

How come Wolfram can say the Prince's name that casually? He calls Conrart Weller-Kyo – but when they got close he came in terms to call him Conrart. And how about him? If not 'Wimp' 'Cheater' – he calls him Yuuri but… did he mind it then?

Did he appreciates it?

Anissina observes the people around her. This is what interest her – the morning. You can observe many feelings, emotions first thing in the morning and this adds to her list of inventions.

But what she loves to try out her new invention is the young Prince. And the thing they called: 'Majik'.

Lady Anissina's usual mixed of coffee is the Macchiato, meaning something like 'spotted', is an Espresso with a dash of foamed milk. At first sight it resembles a small Cappuccino but even if the ingredients are the same as those used for Cappuccino a Macchiato has a much stronger and aromatic taste. The milk is foamed directly into the espresso cup, which is then put under the coffee outlet. The espresso is then drawn into the cup. Cocoa is then sprinkled over the drink.

Anissina smiles with that question… Hmmm… she thinks its not too late to bring out her latest invention – after all it looks like pink passion is on the air.

The very unusual coffee for Lady Gisela was then placed and she beams upon seeing her favorite type of coffee. The Affogato, a coffee-based beverage or dessert. 'Affogato style', which refers to the act of topping a drink or dessert with espresso, and with Lady Gisela's case incorporates caramel sauce or chocolate sauce.

Gisela smiles but hides it. Never have Wolfram-Kaka react this way if its not important to him.

'What do you mean Velvet?' Adam asked, while slicing the meat on his plate.

'WHAT DO I MEAN? Are you freaking out of your mind? You will be joining a contest against Shin Makoku's soldiers, armies, swordsman's and Mazoku with Maryoku!'

Yuuri once again glanced sharply.

_Stop calling him that! Dammit!_

'So?'

'Argh! Adam! Are you not thinking this straight? What if something happens to you? I mean do you even know how to hold a freaking sword?' Wolfram's voice is back to being the bratty yet determined. The two cousins, Gabriele and Nolan are fascinated looking at him, especially seeing their Princess Angel in that beautiful blue uniform.

Blue fits Wolfram the best. But the white makes him looks so angelic and beautiful.

'Let him join dear.' Henric smiles at Wolfram.

'Yes Pre-uhm-Wolfram. I mean, this is also a nice chance for us to know if what he boast about his Majik have been increasing.' Philip said that earned him a glare and smirks from his younger and other brothers.

'But Philip! Adam is so young!' Wolfram still insisted.

Many are still not used to Wolfram calling someone in their given names. Wolfram for them is the most formal and strict when it comes to formalities and such – with the exemption of calling Yuuri 'Wimp!'

'Oh! But he was young then when you thrash him… he was just 17 or something that time.' Felix said.

'EHHH! Wolfram duel the Prince before?' Yuuri asked, his big round eyes full of surprised and interest. Many looks at him. Some who cant read the eyes – will think he is so naïve, thinking that his best friend have gone into some ordeal. Or that he didn't see his best friend fought Adam… but for those cunning and full of experience – they can see the glint – the angry – resentful Onyx Eyes.

'Uhm.. – well… it was….' Wolfram stammered. As much as possible he doesn't want to tell that kind of past to Yuuri and the others.

'It was magnificent Shibuya! You should have been there. Adam and Von Bielefeld-Kyo shows astounding battle and chivalry!' Murata intervene to avoid anymore discussion. All surprises are to be shown in their own due time.

'Really? Tell me about it Murata…'

'Oh… sure. I'll tell you later…' Murata said in a very convincing tone and face Lady Cheri – ending the conversation.

The Luxembourg men looks at each other – it looks like the message of their Grandfather is sound and clear: DON'T TELL ANYTHING.

The Grand Duke Henric grins charmingly when he saw the little Effe served him a cortado. He knows that only Maria can be the one to make that. A cortado is an espresso (also known as 'Pingo' or 'Garoto') 'cut' (from the Spanish and Portuguese cortar) with a small amount of warm milk to reduce the acidity. The ratio of milk to coffee is between 1:1 - 1:2, and the milk is added after the espresso. And the coffee cortado is served in a special glass, often with a metal ring base and a metal wire handle.

Doria after she had served the coffee to the Daikenja, serves a Cappuccino to Prince Philippe. The Grand Duchess told them the amount and how to served the cappuccino to Philippe. A Cappuccino is a coffee-based drink prepared with espresso, hot milk, and steamed milk foam. A cappuccino differs from a caffè latte in that it is prepared with much less steamed or textured milk than the caffè latte with the total of espresso and milk/foam making up between approximately 150 ml and 180 ml (5 and 6 fluid ounces). A cappuccino is traditionally served in a porcelain cup, which has far better heat retention characteristics than glass or paper. The foam on top of the cappuccino acts as an insulator and helps retain the heat of the liquid, allowing it to stay hotter longer.

'But does he really have to join? Geika?' Wolfram whispered, his head down. He cant believe it. Adam shouldn't be joining the battle. He only found out this morning with Gunter's endless blabber that annoys him – before he got totally and royally pissed finding that blasted programme.

Felix smiles and reassured Wolfram that Adam will be fine.

'Let him join Wolfram. He is old enough and you know he can carry himself.'

Prince Félixander, as Ava said isn't a fan of sweets but still can manage to drink it, unlike the youngest prince. Lasagna served a café mocha, it is a variant of a caffè latte. Like a latte, it is typically one third espresso and two thirds steamed milk, but a portion of chocolate is added, typically in the form of a chocolate syrup, although other vending systems use instant chocolate powder. Mochas can contain dark or milk chocolate.

'I think its okay Wolfram. I mean, Adam can handle himself and you don't have to feel responsible for this.' Sebastian said.

Wolfram looks at the 5th son. Sebastian is more like the voice of reason and the one he feels close too – aside from Adam.

'But what if something happen to him?'

'Ouch Velvet! Do you think I am fragile? Hmmm or are you that worried about me?' Adam smirked and gave a devilish sexy grin that made the maids flutter – and the men rolled their eyes.

'Shut up! Don't you think of this as a joke! Those men are strong! I mean, what if you got injured or-'

'Then heal him Von Bielefeld-Kyo.' Murata said – and the others quiets down.

'HEAL HIM? You mean you can use potions of healing?' Alejandra asked.

Alejandra thanked the pretty maid with glasses when she served a cup of Mochasippi. Alejandra as a designer has little time to sleep and a Mochasippi is always her way of keeping the nighttime open. She loves the texture and taste of a Mochasippi. A Mochasippi is a drink prepared by baristas in Community Coffee houses located in the Southern United States, commonly known as CC's. It is similar to the Mocha Frappuccino of Starbucks coffee houses. Unlike a Frappuccino, a Mochasippi contains actual shots of espresso rather than a powdered instant coffee.

'Ano… uhm… no. I am not using any potions Lady Alejandra. One of my Maryoku is not only using fire element. I can also heal. I was a student of the best healers here in Shin Makoku.' Wolfram blushed.

'Oh! You mean Princess you can heal us?'

'WOW! That is so cool! You're like a knight and a mage!'

'A what?' The others asked when the two imps keeps on talking.

'Oh - they must be talking about their latest video games.' Ava said and right on. The two then questions Wolfram so much, much to Adam's pleasure – meaning that Wolfram will be preoccupied and will not anymore insist he don't join the contest.

The maids continued to serve the coffee. And so are the conversation keeps up.

Sébastian has a simple yet rare taste in coffee. Actually from the very start he wasn't a fan of coffee drink. He likes fruit juices in the morning, but Lucan taught him how to drink coffee – and his personal favorite is a hot drink from Portugal made of espresso and foamed milk, the Galão.

'You sure you can use your Majik here?' Sebastian asked his little brother.

Adam thanked the little maid when she places his double Espresso on his side. He really needs a strong coffee. In its most basic form, it is served alone as a shot or in the more watered-down style café américano—a shot or two of espresso with hot water added. But what he needs isn't a single shot but a double shot of Espresso. The strong black coffee made him alive and he grins when Wolfram looks at and grimaced when he saw the blackness of his coffee. He silently winks at the Demon Prince, which earned him a very bright red blushed, a glare and a 'hump!'. He laughs softly.

'Yes Sebby. Don't worry…' Adam smiles. And once again looks at the Blonde Demon Prince who is now busy answering the question of the two evil imps. He sighs. Wolfram looks so damn beautiful especially with kids.

That exchange didn't get unnoticed by the shrewd and sharp-eyes of the Lottery Love Maidens. They too blushed with the Prince's charm and gorgeous laugh – after all – they all but died when the Luxembourg Prince serenade Princess Greta…

The Ladies of Luxembourg now have different tastes when it comes to their morning drinks.

Alma, being a mix blood of fiery and prideful Scottish and German loves vegetable juices. But unlike any other vegetable juices she has her own mixed – that made even the toughest man faint. Doria shakes her head and put the vegetable juice away from her – the smell truly is strong and not for a faint of heart. She has the horrible time mixing them, she cant believe that mixing those ingredients can be more frightening than Lady Anissina's experiments.

She carefully places the blue – green colored juice. The Luxembourg men gulped when they saw the oh-so-familiar-juice of Alma. They can still remember the dreadful taste when Alma served it to them.

Doria grimaced when Alma smiles and drinks the juice. She cant believe that mixing a Blue Hawaii Syrup (from Alma's ingredients) 1 and half tablespoon, 1 tablespoon of Lemon Juice, 100 cc of Soymilk, Sour Plum (non colored), 1 teaspoon of Flake Cheese and 50cc of Water – can create a devastating juice.

Ava, the half German – half Spanish and used to cocktail drinks was then served a Bloody Mary. Effe was curious to what a 'bloody Mary' is. Ava then told her the story of the Bloody Mary – not the cocktail but the folklore.

In folklore and children's street culture, 'Bloody Mary' is a game in which a ghost is said to appear in a mirror when summoned. One of the more common ways participants attempt to make her appear is to stand before a mirror in the dark (most commonly in a bathroom) and repeat her name three times, though there are many variations. Some include chanting a hundred times, chanting at midnight, spinning around, rubbing one's eyes, running the water, or chanting her name thirteen times with a lit candle. In some versions of the legend, the summoner must say, 'Bloody Mary, I killed your son!' or 'I killed your baby.' In these variants, Bloody Mary is often believed to be the spirit of a mother (often a widow) who murdered her children, or a young mother whose baby was stolen from her, which made her go mad in grief and she eventually committed suicide. In stories where Mary is supposed to have been wrongly accused of killing her children, the querent might say 'I believe in Mary Worth.'

Effe was so terrified that folklore stories like that exist. The Ghost in Shin Makoku isn't like that. They are divine and peaceful spirit. Wolfram smirks at that – if you can call Shinou Heika 'DIVINE and PEACEFUL' that would be the day.

The epithet 'Bloody Mary' is associated with a number of historical figures—particularly Queen Mary I of England—and fictional women, especially from folklore, the one Lady Ava told her. The Bloody Mary is intended to cure hangovers and so is generally served in the morning. And with the party yestereve Lady Ava truly needs a cure to her hangover.

A Bloody Mary is a cocktail containing vodka, tomato juice, and usually other spices or flavorings such as Worcestershire sauce, Tabasco sauce, beef consomme or bouillon, horseradish, celery, olive, salt, black pepper, cayenne pepper, lemon juice, and celery salt.

'Don't worry dear, Adam can and will be able to defend himself, and besides this contest is for entertainment right? And all your healers I believe are on the ready.' Ava reassured Wolfram, looking at him with a warm smile.

Gisela smile for that matter.

It is true, all their healers are on the ready for any accidents or injury. That is Yuuri Heika's number one priority, to be able to enjoy and cure or heal the wounded.

.

* * *

.

The morning table is once again grace by the grand duchess culinary delicacies. Ava also made unsweetened desserts in a cute animal shapes that the occupants find hard to resist.

Gwendal's brows furrows. But for some, that's the usual face of the 1st Son of the 26th Maou. But the Administrator now has a very hard and stern look that even Greta winced.

Everyone is present at the Royal Dining Room.

But the intimate glances made his eye twitch and blood boiled! He can't believe it! He thought he was imagining things – but he isn't the Shin Makoku's strategist and administrator for nothing!

Three – no make that four heated eyes are so intently focus or rather keeps on averting onto his innocent baby brother's!

Not one, not two, and definitely not three – but four!

Dammit to hell! He can't believe the two!

He can believe the other two – but the other two? Dammit! Just what have they seen to his baby brother?

After 3 seconds he shook his head and rolled his eyes.

Does he need to ask that?

Stupid question – its so obvious what they've seen to his baby brother.

Wolfram von Bielefeld is an extraordinary creature.

From the inside and outside.

Wolfram returning to them for a short period of time made him ponders on so many things.

His baby brother change so much… it astonished him…

The strength, courage and the determination he once showed that time at his study room now doubled, and he can see the great change in him.

Being away from them truly change Wolfram in so many ways… one is being able to smile and joke around – its true that he still acts irritated and his Mazoku pride is still in him – but that didn't made him cold – more like he become more approachable and loving…

Speaking of loving – him showing a tender and gentle sides at the two Earth children warms their heart.

Two, he was called 'Princess' 'Angel' 'Velvet' 'Sweetheart' 'Honey' and no sparks nor a fireball flies out of his hands.

It's amazing… Wolfram being calm and take it all… it's as if those endearments are part of him now.

And the way he shows his fatherly side to Greta.

You'll never thought that this is The Wolfram von Bielefeld.

The Wolfram von Bielefeld.

Juts the name can make any Mazoku and half-Mazoku frost and quiver… not because his a scary Lord – but rather a cold, harsh, and with razor sharp-tongue Demon Prince. His army loves him and respects him because of his attitude and no-nonsense personality.

Wolfram was a cold Mazoku.

He has not just pride in him instilled by the Bielefeld Bloodline but more like from him. His been a reserved individual – because he knows that he is different. He has the Fire of a Bielefeld – not just some ordinary Fire Wielder but the Bielefeld fire.

A Bielefeld Fire isn't like the same as the other Mazoku Fire. Wolfram can control the Shin Makoku Lion Beast 'Lexus'.

In Ancient Shin Makoku Mythology – Lexus is one of the Great Beast God of their Lands. Even before Shinou Heika exists and so are the others – the land of Shin Makoku are ruled by fearsome Gods and Goddesses, who divinely protects people and demons alike.

They are the protector and from the Ancient text – it was said that Lexus is the Ruler of Muspellheim – a realm of fire. Where the air you breathe is of heat and fire and magma exists. And Lexus is the only God to said to have the same temperamental as his element.

Only legend texts and scriptures are known to them – even though Mazoku lives that long – there are still part of the Ancient and Rune Past that they haven't discovered. Even the still existence of Shinou Heika to them is still a mystery. He maybe a powerful God – but to what extent?

He once again glanced and breathes a sigh of relief when the occupants and those four heated eyes are now focus on their feast. He inhales and exhales and once again looks at his precious baby brother.

The Fire Mazoku with a cold heart.

He is not naïve nor ignorant to the everyday whispers, chats, gossips and rumors about his baby brother. He so much himself wants to kill those gossips – but then how can he? When the Maou himself wouldn't do anything about it.

He sighs.

Wolfram.

When he was but a child, he so wants to grow up to step ahead and be with his 'koonichan' and help his 'Gweni-ani' in battles and be there for them.

When he reached a certain age of youth – discovering his 'koonichan's' bloodline and his being a half-Mazoku and half-human – he become distant. He becomes cold and indifferent.

When he arrived from the Bielefeld Land – the youth turned into a ravishing teen with a haughty 'hump' and a severely 'lashing-tongue'…

Wolfram is the epitome of The Little Lord Brat.

But that brat – is the only one he so treasures… the only little living creature he so adores and will give his everything…

But time change… people change… Mazoku change… even the space in between changes…

_._

'_Sehr geehrte Lieben_

_Glauben zu gehen und_

_Ich werde hier bleiben_

_Oberhalb der entschlossene Wille'_

_._

The promise of 'Gweni-Ani' to protect the Little Blonde Demon got buried to a mountain of documents, battle strategy, tactics and so many more…

'_Nee! Gwen-Ani! Promise me! Promise me! You'll make all the bad guys disappear?' demands to him by the little adorable Blonde Demon Prince whose soft darling lips pouts and lovable chin raised up – he was reading to his baby brother children stories of Shin Makoku. And he so adores all the little 'gasps' 'shocked' 'whimpers' 'hump!' of the little imp who so lovingly clung to him, clutching his clothes and wanting the story to continue._

_The Little Lord Brat demands to him to read stories – and though quite scared of the story, clutching his shirt – and with those bright Emerald Green Eyes looking at him – pleading and yes demanding at the same time, he cant help but give in._

'_Of course little one. I will make all the bad guys go away. I will not even let them touch a single blonde locks of yours…'_

'_Promise?'_

'_You have my word…' he said to the demanding adorable Mazoku, with that entire curly Blonde locks crowning his face. Those soft cheeks with a hint of pink hue, making him look so enchanting and dear._

'_Uhmmmmm….. hmmm… Nee! Gwen-Ani! Sing!'_

'_What?' he bellowed, but no matter how much that voice can scare anyone – the little Mazoku is not even unnerved. He sighs – only this Little Demon wont be scared of him._

'_Sing to me!' alas – demand by the Little Demon Brat. _

'_I'm just reading you story-'_

'_Don't wanna listen!' _

'_WOLFR-'_

'_ANI!'_

_Gwendal sternly looks at the pouting Blonde._

_1…_

_2…_

_3…_

_He sighs… _

_He can never win with that demand…_

_And with that adorable pouting Demonic Blonde…_

_He smiles gently and tucks the Little Demon Prince…_

_._

_From the maze fog_

_Even from the rain of tears_

_I shall, like a mantle,_

_Shield everything for sure_

_For the shining courage_

_With the light that burns quietly_

_._

_Aus dem Labyrinth Nebel_

_Selbst vor dem Regen der Tränen_

_Ich werde, wie ein Mantel,_

_Shield alles für Sie_

_Für die glänzenden Mut_

_Mit dem Licht, das brennt ruhig_

_Mit diesem Auge fern von mir…_

_(With this aloof eye of mine…)_

_._

And once he looks up again – the Little Blonde Demon turns into someone else…

A cold hearted Prince.

_._

_Dear little ones_

_Dear shine of peace_

_Improving the power_

_Towards the big dream_

_._

Yes, Wolfram is cold to them.

Harsh and even bloodless.

He shows no compassion and great deal of empathy especially towards humans…

He blames himself and Conrart to what turn out to their precious baby brother…

Something once lost will never return...

_._

_The blazing traitor will_

_Even burn down the smiles_

_I will not allow anyone to destroy that_

_In order to spin the fate_

_I shall embrace and protect for sure_

_With the glittering blue light_

_._

They lost the innocence of Wolfram – war took it.

Shin Makoku war – between humans and Demons.

He suddenly grew up with so many responsibilities and so many things to do.

He knows how much Wolfram would give his all for the kingdom. He lost his innocence and grew into a hard and cold Demon.

A very strong contrast to the element he holds.

Wolfram become bitter and frigid and considers everyone to be nothing but a mere speck of dust. That's how Wolfram was… uncaring and a very hard-hearted Prince.

Spoiled.

Selfish.

Unkind.

Brat…

But his baby brother changed. He witnessed that.

Because of a human.

A human for a Maou.

Half Mazoku and Half Human to be précised but live for the 15-years of his life as a human.

Shibuya Yuuri drastically made a change in Wolfram's coldness. He unconsciously made his way into their baby brother's well-guarded cold and walled heart.

Shibuya Yuuri becomes an integral part of Wolfram.

Wolfram risks so many things for the Maou, even at the cost of his own life.

Wolfram shows to them so many things – a hidden warm heart beneath the cold exterior.

A warm and blessed heart by the Gods.

Having Greta and Yuuri on his life made him a wonderful person…

But – having Greta and Yuuri too turned him into an adult – a matured, self-sacrificing adult that made a tough decision of leaving Shin Makoku and accepting the mission of Shinou Heika.

Matured.

Wolfram?

He sighs… once again.

He can't believe it. How fast the emotional change and maturity of his baby brother. It's as if – it like a snap of fingers.

When Wolfram left – he saw…

Void…

Emptiness…

Tiredness… in those Emerald Green Eyes… and

Sadness… When the time comes when someone will

.

_Wenn die Zeit kommt, wenn jemand_

_Release Eis ein Pfeil in die Zukunft_

_Ich werde dem Sturm_

_Um den Weg weisen und sich für sicher_

_._

_Mit diesem Auge fern von mir…_

_(With this aloof eye of mine…)_

_._

_._

He so much wants to be there for him – but what for? Wolfram is a prideful Demon with the Mazoku pride in him. He wouldn't like you to pity him nor even show the slightest care for him. He will burn you into ashes.

He knows that day when Wolfram will leave Shin Makoku for a long time – but he instead stayed on the castle – knowing that his emotions wouldn't take it.

He knows that when it comes to stirring up emotion – only Wolfram can do that to him.

Five years in Shin Makoku and according to Geika and Conrart that is two and half years on Earth…

Two and half-years… such a very very short time… but it looks like that two years made Wolfram once again someone..

Someone who he truly is.

Someone who truly is WOLFRAM – not the masked Wolfram, not the Demon Wolfram – but the WOLFRAM VON BIELEFELD…

And it all because of the Daikenja's descendant…

The human Prince of Luxembourg, Prince Adam.

He sighs while he carefully placed his cold coffee on the plate. His eyes – like that of a sharp hawk viewed everything – and with his towering built he can see them all.

Those four pair of eyes that keeps on glancing on his baby brother.

He glances at the young human Prince.

Meeting Adam is like meeting a very different type of Earth people. Someone that he had never encountered before in his hundred and seventy five years of Mazoku life.

Adam like Wolfram said on their debate is a notorious flirt, pervert and so many negative adjectives to fill in the blanks.

But Adam – the young Luxembourg Prince shows so much emotion in his simple gesture to Wolfram.

Those innuendo's he always hit Wolfram with are like double-edged sword with double meanings.

He wants to know more about the mysterious Prince – he can feel it. The young Prince isn't showing whom he really is them – and only Wolfram knew that.

It's like Wolfram and Adam are part of each other.

One cannot exist without the other – with the way they talk, gestures each other, the way they fight – yes those fight – they may seem verbal attacks but once you read between the lines, you can hear and feel the gentleness of Adam to Wolfram.

He isn't the Shin Makoku Administrator and tactician if he can't even read emotions and gestures in those subtle ways.

A thing that also is a mystery and infuriates him is the young Prince's way of being with Wolfram.

It's like he can flirt and say that to his baby brother without being burned or lashed out – and Wolfram follows Adam. Sure they can hear the notorious remarks and lashing out but Wolfram looks so soft and tender when Adam is around.

He still doesn't want to risked Wolfram's heart.

He knows a great deal of what the pain his baby brother went into – that pain that last for so long – yet Wolfram shows his pride, maturity and understanding.

The engagement of his best friend to his fiancé – or rather ex-fiancé.

But looking at Wolfram now, that fire in his eyes – the burning glow in his aura. There is something… something that change Wolfram throughout that years…

Something…

Someone…

But can he even believe that?

Wolfram has been hurt and betrayed too many times… he doesn't want to risk it – but being a soldier is the toughest job there is.

One is not sure of the outcome of the battle – one side may lose and the other the victor.

And Wolfram that fateful night… as the kid Maou and the Lady Jasmine announced their relationship to the Royal Family – not a day passed since the renouncement of their engagement – he saw not an angry, full of hate and jealous Wolfram – but a noble Prince.

When Wolfram elegantly smiles and toast and then retired that night – he silently follows his Baby Brother – he doesn't need any reason to – but he wants to be there for him – he wants to cradle the little Blonde Demon Prince that he cares so much about…

'_Wolf! Please baby! Cry! Cry my sweet darling!' he can see in the corner from his hiding place their Hahaue – begging their baby to cry. To let the inner pain burst._

He heard that painful and crying voice of their Hahaue – it looks like – it isn't only him that feels that Wolfram is broken…

'_Hahaue, please raise yourself. That is not fitting for a lady…' he saw a tired smile on Wolfram's face… it's as if – he had surrender a battle he knows form the start that there's no way for him of winning._

_A losing battle…_

_Of the heart…_

He gently close his eyes… that strong and prideful voice… hides so much pain and sadness… it's like Wolfram's voice is but a whisper of his soul… trying so hard to be brave and keep the front of a brave soldier…

'_Please Wolfram! Cry!' _

_Hahaue… _

_Their strong-willed and magnificent Hahaue – her eyes – tears keeps on flowing – it's as if a dam burst open – not for one dike – but for two._

_Their Hahaue – crying for both of them._

The tears of their Hahaue and those fingers that begs and clenching Wolfram –begging him to cry… he saw a sad and bitter sweet smile of Wolfram… a smile he never wants to see in his baby's face.

'_Shhh… Hahaue, things have changed now. I accept it… and please crying is not my forte… I am not weak.'_

_Wolfram…_

_He saw Wolfram looks at the far end of the corridor – he knows those Emerald Green eyes are looking at the sky – to hold on to his own emotion. _

_He strongly clenched his fist to stop himself from barging and grabbing Wolfram and comforting him…_

_You are never weak my little Prince…_

Wolfram is never weak… was and never will be weak. He is far the strongest and bravest Mazoku – man he had ever met in his Mazoku life. Wolfram shows and sacrifices so many things and will sacrifice more for the sake of those he love and cares about…

Crying… when was the last time Wolfram cries?

The parting?

The return of the Maou?

No – he believes that his real tears are from that parting – not of the parting of the Maou with the Geika and the future Earth Maou – but his own parting.

He can feel it – he doesn't need to witnessed the actual tears but he knows how much Wolfram was hurting…

He is no God – or even if he is a God – doesn't he deserve to cry and have feelings too?

Wolfram is the noble Prince of them all…

Only him holds the title: The Lion of Shin Makoku.

Brave, Proud, Loyal and Courageous.

The paragon of a real Demon Prince of Shin Makoku.

_._

…_Mit diesem Auge fern von mir…_

_(With this aloof eye of mine…)_

_._

_._

_._

'_With this aloof eye of mine my dear baby brother – I will look out for you. I will patiently watch over you and I will bless you with whatever path you will choose.'_

And once again, he sighs as he watch and observe the four individual looking at his baby brother.

'_Aye, I need to watch over you…'_

For the four individual are looking at Wolfram with: lust… longing… deep affection and love.

.

* * *

.

**Shin Makoku.**

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Shin Makoku.

The New Demon Kingdom.

Prestige among all Kingdoms in the world.

All nations – humans and Mazoku alike give high-respect to the land and its inhabitants. Feared by many humans long before the 27th Maou.

Love and respected by the Mazoku all over the world – for Shin Makoku starts it all – the Great Shinou Heika – the Almighty powerful Mazoku defeated the Soushu, according to the Daikenja, was a formless being which has all negative emotions of humanity.

And because of Shinou's pure powerful heart – he had save them all.

_._

'_His Majesty Shinou Heika, The Great One, the Original King, and the people who make up this nation shall continue in long-lasting prosperity._

_Mina-san, all must not forget that everything that makes this world began with us, the Mazoku._

_Bear with all of you the courage, wisdom, and strength of those who defeated the Sousho and continue our prosperity forever!_

.

_To the name of Shinou_

_We raise our voices together…_

_Shinou hides there_

_If you call on his name in our hearts…_

_We vow to support Shinou _

_To support the Shinou …_

.

_To support the Shinou in our hearts…_

_The Shinou is by our side…_

_By our hopes Shinou is there…_

_By our pride Shinou is there…_

_By our thoughts Shinou is there…_

_By our faith Shinou is there…_

_By our steadiness Shinou is there…_

_Aah, to Shinou we_

_Ah, Shinou, Shinou, my Shinou!_

_To your place I saw your spirit_

_._

_._

_._

'Isn't that wonderful for you Shinou?' asked the beautiful Double Black Great Sage to the majestic persona leaning on the railings on the balcony – looking at the water mirror.

'What is wonderful my Pretty Sage?' asked Shinou Heika.

Murata Ken, the Soukoku no Daikenja stared hard at the magnificent King, whose flowing golden locks sway with the breeze of Shin Makoku's fresh morning breathe and whose eyes is as Blue as the sky. It never cease to amazed him – Shinou – his spirit though his body died Four Thousand years ago – his spirit lives on… and to some occasion loves to meddle especially if it concerns his descendants and the occupants of Blood Pledge Castle.

'The people are singing your hymn… so many years and still they never have forgotten you…'

'But of course. I am the Original King who have brought them peace and serenity.' Shinou raised his brows and Murata sighs.

Shinou have the right to boast and feel so damn proud about it.

Murata stared at him, the man – no, the God… the Original King – the one with the purest soul in the land of Shin Makoku…

Four thousand years ago, Shinou sealed the Soushu into four boxes, which became known as the 'Four Forbidden Boxes', with each those who are loyal and just becomes the rightful Keys. However, while part of the Soushu was sealed in the boxes, a small part of the Soushu infected Shinou to the extent where his right arm seemed slightly decayed. Shinou knew that the Soushu would eventually take over his mind and body completely, so he came up with a plan along with his Daikenja to completely eradicate the Soushu in the future.

This involved sealing the Soushu with a pure soul, and destroying it. This soul turned out to be Shinou's himself, but Yuuri manages to eradicate the Soushu without harming Shinou, earning Yuuri the title of the greatest Maou.

Shinou Heika commented that he was glad he chose Yuuri as the 27th Maou and the one who can be part of his plan.

Murata knew of this – knew of the plan long time ago – but he never expect the scenarios Shinou would be creating – like that of Wolfram von Bielefeld being the fiancé of the 27th Maou.

He knows that Shinou is very much contented being Yuuri the Maou but then – he cant understand Shinou when it concerns Wolfram. Shinou very much told him that Wolfram has and will always have his protection and favor.

That Wolfram will never be harm and whoever hurt him will turn into not just ashes but their soul will completely wander the lands and never find peace.

'How is your descendant my Pretty Sage?' Murata raised his elegant brows up – he knows that tone. That is Shinou's usual mischievous tone.

'He is doing fine. Why do you ask?' Murata needs to be careful. His descendant – he knows Shinou is referring to Prince Adam.

'Hmmm… nothing. Just a little bit exhilarated…'

'And why is that?' Murata carefully choose his words with extra care – he needs to be wise – especially in dealing with the Mischief King with idle things at hand.

'Hmmm… let's just say… a wonderful event will take place today.' Murata sighs. Now he knows it – he knows that Shinou is planning something – Shinou wouldn't be Shinou if he just stayed quiet for even a day.

Maybe being a God and being the voice of Shin Makoku made him a meddlesome and troublesome spoiled King.

'Shinou… are you planning something?'

'What make you say that?' he saw Shinou looks at him and those elegant, royalty eyebrow arch upwards.

'Oh I know you Shinou. I will not be the Daikenja if I don't know that kind of tone.'

'My My – My pretty Sage – that is accusing me of something…' Shinou crossed his arms and lean closer to his Daikenja.

'That is not accusing Shinou – that is stating some truth.'

Shinou smiles. And though he cant see his Daikenja's eyes because of his glasses – he knows that Murata Ken isn't a man to be trifle with and has already an idea of what he is being excited about. After all, this is The Daikenja they're talking about.

He slowly face the water mirror and look into the images below…

Wolfram and Adam – with his Daikenja's other descendant as they visit the many new spots and buildings of Shin Makoku.

'Liebe, die stärkste und tiefste Element in allen Lebens, der Vorbote der Hoffnung, der Freude, Ekstase, Liebe, die defier aller Gesetze, von allen Konventionen, die Liebe, die freieste, der mächtigste moulder des menschlichen Schicksals…'

Murata stared hard at Shinou.

He sighs and he too looks at the water mirror – there Adam and Wolfram are talking as if nothing can come between the two, and at the far side is the Maou – Shibuya Yuuri – even at the water mirror he can feel it – the animosity.

The dangerous feelings of the coming…

The coming of a dark menacing spirit of the sleeping Demigod.

The coming of The Maou…

Shinou is right…

Love, the strongest and deepest element in all life, the harbinger of hope, of joy, of ecstasy; love, the defier of all laws, of all conventions; love, the freest, the most powerful moulder of human destiny...

.

* * *

.

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

KYAAA!

The sound of happy glee and fireworks are everywhere.

Fireworks that can be seen even day time – some of them made by Houseki users.

After all this is the awaited day – where all the best warriors from different land – humans and Mazoku's are going off to show their skills and win the SECRET Prize from the Soukoku no Daikenja.

'Get it here! Get it here! Your Maou-Manjuu!'

'Here! Dear customers! Buy your Morgiffu-Choco!'

'Here! Here! Pick your Black Bread!'

As the Grand Ducal Family visits each stall – they cant help but be awed that each store have 'something' black. Or the color of Royalty and Highest Color in their goods.

Gunter smiles at he tours and explain to the Luxembourg family the customs and seeing different races – from Mazoku, Humans, Half-Mazoku and Half-Human enjoying the event.

Everywhere you look, happy faces of different races are everywhere. Children of different ages and different bloodlines are enjoying the colorful festivities. Every nook and corner – the place are filled with merchants, colorful silks, dresses, hats, and so many more sightseeing things that Wolfram cant help but be awed.

Five years truly is a long time – before – Shin Makoku haven't have this kind of festival – sure they have but never this gleeful and full of smiling faces between humans and Mazoku's. It's as if there is peace and no blood races are in animosity.

He smiled.

Yuuri truly did a great job.

He truly deserves the title of the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku.

Five years and he did this awesome job of reuniting people of different beliefs and cultures and bloodlines.

'Angel! Look! That's awesome!' Gabriele and Nolan tug his arms when the two saw a Fire-Wielder in one of the open spaces – showing his fire balls – swirling around him.

'Can you do that? Can you? Can you?' he smiles at Gabriele and Nolan's fascinated faces and their big round eyes looking at him.

He gently ruffles their hairs.

'Of course brats. I am a Bielefeld.'

'Wow, a brat calling others a brat – nice…' Adam said and earn a glare from the Blonde sexy as sin Demon Prince.

'Shut up Adam or I'll just show Gabie and Nolie some fireballs – and you being toast by them.' Wolfram said in a prideful and full of gloat voice.

'Hehhhh… just try it Velvet and I'll just show you what I can do to avoid your ferocious fire… but then again… is it's your Fire – I wouldn't mind getting burn by them…' Adam whispered to Wolfram.

'Argh! You're such a pervert!'

'Uncle Adam! Stop harassing our Angel!'

'Yeah – stupid perverted Uncle!'

'Why you evil imps!' Adam then ruffles not so gently the princes' heads.

He laughs when he saw that Adam is now tickling the two – and the two imps are trying their best to overthrown their big uncle.

He smiles. He knows Adam cares so much for the two – that's why it's the two of them who are being their baby sitter. Adam knows that if it's their parents – Gabie and Nolie won't be enjoying it so much. Well after all, Gabie and Nolie's parents are so doting and so overprotective.

They are walking to go to the open arena for the event of the Best Warriors of Shin Makoku, it is to be held at the baseball field and not inside the Castle.

Gunter told him to avoid further or future accidents and to maintain the peace and no harm to the maids and other occupants of Blood Pledge Castle.

That is true, and they just finished visiting the Maou Museum.

The Maou Museum is another new establishment to him. Gunter, tour-guides and he with his proud and full of love voices that Yuuri Heika made the suggestion along with Murata ken to display rare artifacts and to display all of Shin Makoku's rare items.

When they went there he was stunned for in the entrance the Gigantic 'Soukoku no Daikenja 2' is there. He can see the vein popping out of Murata's head. It looks like Murata didn't know of this.

He smiles.

'At least Shinou have high regards of you Geika.' He whispered to Murata.

Murata looks at Wolfram and grimaced. 'More like his a spoiled King who wants everything and will cry like a baby when its not been given to him. By the Gods! I have enough babysitting him for four-thousand years!'

Murata spats and Wolfram just shook his head and takes a look again at the – hmmm – errr – uhm… - rather creative work of the Wincott Ancestor.

Meanwhile in Shinou Temple.

Ulrike smiles and hides the tiny laughter with her hands while she looks at the pouting Shinou.

'He just doesn't like it! Because it's too big! And doesn't look like him' Shinou pouts.

Ulrike smiles and doesn't want to argue – when Shinou says it – Shinou will stick to it and its no good arguing with an irritated Original King for that matter.

Inside the museum many artifacts and jewels are truly in display for all the people to see. And he can't believe that Yuuri would display not only the Demon Mirror, but also the Dry Wind and that book!

He felt himself shivered and frightened at the same time. He slowly approached it and look into the writings… the book is inside a four-sided glassed compartment and reclined in a blue velvet.

The Book has an arrow shot at its middle.

Wolfram can still feel it… he slowly touches his chest – his heart.

In the glass, words written in etch is read:

.

_Here, the Book of Philosophy of Physics_

_By The Lady Anissina Von Karbelnikoff_

_With its arrow shot at the center _

_Saved My Most Loyal and Beloved Friend_

_Lord Wolfram Von Bielefeld._

_Let this Book be shown to all,_

_As not just an ordinary book_

_But a Book that saved my Brave Wolfram von Bielefeld and me._

'_No one ever reads a book. He reads himself through books, either to discover or to control himself. And the most objective books are the most deceptive. The greatest book is not the one whose message engraves itself on the brain, as a telegraphic message engraves itself on the ticker-tape, but the one whose vital impact opens up other viewpoints, and from writer to reader spreads the fire that is fed by the various essences, until it becomes a vast conflagration leaping from forest to forest.'_

_._

Wolfram slowly close his eyes… its as if its only yesterday…

That time, when Yuuri was insisting that Saralegui was a good friend. Yuuri was about to put on the white cloak – but in his heart he felt something, something dark and unnerving. Especially when Yuuri told him that it was Sara who gave the cloak. He demands to Yuuri to hand it over.

Yuuri hands it to him, thinking that – its more suited to Wolfram – and by the looks of it, Wolfram wont take no for an answer.

That day – his group and Yuuri's been separated. He was with Conrart and he felt it – something in his long time profession as the elemental soldier felt something dire – and as he turns around, he was shot in the heart by an arrow.

Conrart immediately take him cover and covered his wound.

Yuuri and the others frown and approached them when their group come together.

Yuuri was beyond himself and asked him what happen.

Conrart told them that he was shot by an arrow – a poisonous arrow in the heart. Before Yuuri can react Conrart immediately told them that he wasn't harm though.

He then shows to them the book Anissina lend him – he in his worried and mind full of things – doesn't remember why he has Anissina's book.

Whatever the reason was – the book saved him – the book took the hit and the poison. Though the impact is totally hurtful – he stumbled and the shot was severe – if the book wasn't there – the arrow will definitely hit him straight in the heart – and no seconds – not even Gisela can save him.

There he begun to doubt Saralegui's intention. After all, with that angle, Conrart was in the perfect angle to be hit – but rather than Conrart – it hit him – without seeing who he was…

He shivered once more. He still can feel the impact of it – and the black and blue bruised stayed on his body for weeks – for he wouldn't let Gisela touched nor heal him. For him – it's a reminder that no one in Saralegui's can be trusted.

'Wolfe?' Adam touched Wolfram's shoulder and he can feel the heat and Adam's genuine concern. He looks up and he saw in the blue eye the worry and concern for him.

He shook his head. 'Nothing. Sorry I just remembered something.' He sighs, it's a good thing the Luxembourg family only knows the language of Shin Makoku not its writing system. The language of Shin Makoku he learn from Bob and Shori-niichan was a form of old Germanic, Celts and Irish. And the Grand Ducal family didn't have a hard time understanding the language.

He doesn't want them to know what the book was.

'Are you sure? You were shivering back there?' Adam asked and his eyes are full of concern.

He smiles gently, he doesn't want the others to worry and knowing Adam – the perverted jerk will insist that Alejandra or the Grand Duchess to check him up – even stripping him naked just to prove that his okay.

'I'm okay. Nothing to worry about.' He reassured Adam and Gabriele and Nolan called him, which he find nice timing. He doesn't want to discuss the past with Adam – especially that kind of past.

He sighs as he approached the two princes.

'_Saved My Most Loyal and Beloved Friend_

… _my Brave Wolfram von Bielefeld.'_

He sighs.

Gunter – maybe it was Gunter who made that exaggeration. Yuuri even in the million year to come would never call him 'Beloved' and use the possessive adjective 'my' in referring to him.

That is just ridiculous.

And in his heart… he felt something… raw… something between the line…

'Angel! Look at that!' his thought were cut when Gabriele and Nolan tugged him once more to see a performer – performing his thunder and lightning Maryoku.

He smiles and held the two small hands in his hands and shows more of the events in Shin Makoku.

The Grand Ducal Family of Luxembourg smiles and cant help but feel nostalgic – the event right now, with all the people in their best outfits, lovers holding hands, each and everyone has a smile on their faces and each kids holding breads and pretzels, so much reminds them of One of the Feast of Luxembourg.

The Feast called: BRETZELSONNDEG or the Pretzel Sunday, celebrated at the Fourth Sunday in Lent season.

On Bretzelsonndeg, or Pretzel Sunday, it is customary for boys to give their sweethearts beautifully decorated cakes in pretzel form.

If a girl likes the boy and wishes to encourage his attentions she gives him a decorated egg on Easter Sunday and walks with him in the park. When the pretzel cake is big, the girl reciprocates with a large egg, possibly a beautifully adorned chocolate creation, filled with bonbons. If the cake is small, the egg, also, is small.

At Leap Year the pretzel custom is reversed, the girls giving cakes to the boys on Bretzelsonndeg and the boys giving the girls eggs at Easter. Not only boys and girls, but married couples as well, participate in the exchange of cakes and eggs.

When Murata heard this – he smiles, the Pretzel day reminds him of the Valentines Day celebrated in Japan. The scenarios and tradition is very much the same.

Valentine's Day or Saint Valentine's Day is a holiday celebrated on February 14 by many people throughout the world. In the English-speaking countries, it is the traditional day on which lovers express their love for each other by sending Valentine's cards, presenting flowers, or offering confectionery. The holiday is named after two among the numerous Early Christian martyrs named Valentine. The day became associated with romantic love in the circle of Geoffrey Chaucer in the High Middle Ages, when the tradition of courtly love flourished.

In Japan, in 1960, Morinaga, one of the biggest Japanese confectionery companies, originated the present custom that only women may give chocolates to men. In particular, office ladies will give chocolate to their co-workers. One month later, in March 14, there is the White Day, created by the Japanese National Confectionery Industry Association as a 'reply day', where men are expected to return the favor to those who gave them chocolates on Valentine's Day. Unlike western countries, gifts such as candies, flowers, or dinner dates are uncommon.

It has become an obligation for many women to give chocolates to all male co-workers. A man's popularity can be measured for how many chocolate they receive on that day; the amount of chocolate received is a touchy issue for men, and they will only comment on it after getting assurances that the amount will not be made public. This is known as giri-choko, from the words giri ('obligation') and choko, ('chocolate'), with unpopular co-workers receiving only 'ultra-obligatory' chō-giri choko cheap chocolate. This contrasts with honmei-choko ('Favorite chocolate); chocolate given to a loved one. Friends, especially girls, may exchange chocolate referred to as tomo-choko'; from tomo meaning 'friend'.

'Is that Shin Makoku's Hymn?' Adam asked Wolfram. He still can't believe it – the Wolfram beside him is someone he didn't see from a long time. A Wolfram in his United States Officer's Uniform from during the Mexican American War – and once again Wolfram made the uniform look so damn hot and sexy. The way the Wolfe carry the uniform – he bet that if Wolfram lived from during the war – the war wouldn't be because of racial differences, power and all that – but to conquer the Demon Prince. Now he knows what Paris feels when he saw Helen, and if Helen's face launch a thousand ships – he bet Wolfram will not only launch a thousand ships – but the whole Demon Kingdom Army, Mazoku, and Wizards and Witches from the Earth.

Wolfram turns around and nods. Adam sighs, Wolfram truly have that scent…

For him, nothing is more memorable than a smell.

One scent can be unexpected, momentary and fleeting, yet conjure up a childhood summer beside a lake in the mountains; another, a moonlit beach; a third, a family dinner of pot roast and sweet potatoes during a myrtle-mad August in a Midwestern town. Smells detonate softly in our memory like poignant land mines hidden under the weedy mass of years. Hit a tripwire of smell and memories explode all at once. A complex vision leaps out of the undergrowth.

And Wolfram's scent made him feel nostalgic… of the hidden spring he once discovered in his childhood. Wolfram's scent is that of the forest, the warm and whispering of the river as it flows… of the spring to come… flowers and grass… everything of it is Wolfram.

He knows, no matter how many years will come – Wolfram's scent will stay the same. And for him – he knows in his heart that he will never forget Wolfram no matter what – for Wolfram has been part of him and whenever he can smell flowers, river, spring to come, of the fresh morning dew – Wolfram will always be in his air… for Wolfram is his breathe.

'That is Shinou's Hymn. It says in few words how much we regard and respect Shinou, for with him the start of all of us Mazoku in the new world.' Said Wolfram that cut his thoughts.

'Hmmm… so I guess I owe him some respect or need to go to his mausoleum or his temple or something.'

'A what?'

'A mausoleum. You know - a large building and stately one, housing a tomb or something.'

'Ah! Wait – you mean the Shinou Temple.'

'Hey Princess! What's that?' Nolan asked as he joins the conversation. Wolfram smiles and picks up Nolan.

Nolan maybe getting tall but still he needs to crane his neck to look up at him and Adam.

Adam smiles and gestures to Gabriele and picks the brat up too.

'Shinou Temple is where the divide spirit of Shinou resides. Only a few like the priestess Ulrike and Ondine can communicate with him in a limited fashion, one they call 'hearing Shinou Heika's voice'.'

'WAHHH! You mean, they can hear the God's voice?' Gabriele voice sounded so impress and you can see the astonishment in his eyes.

'Cool! That is so cool!'

'Why? Cant you hear your Jesus Christ's voice?' Wolfram asked and his beautiful eyebrow furrows in an elegant fashion that made Adam grin devilishly. Truly Wolfram is so damn fetching and him holding Nolan in his arms made him look so beautiful, bewitching and angelic… and Angelic Demon.

'Nope sweetheart. Okay, I did told you that Jesus Christ is the central figure of the Christian religion. His followers considered him to be the Christ or Messiah and the Son of God, and belief in his resurrection from the dead is the central tenet of Christianity… But you see, that's for some Christians and not all. The Earth has so many religions and beliefs. One cant just hear Christ's voice – or so some say they do – but then again – priest or priestess can't just hear the Messiah's voice. I can go on forever here explaining it to you – but the whole thing is – you cant just hear him.' Adam explained patiently – to the now three listeners.

Gabriele and Nolan looks at each other. It's rare for their uncle Adam to say something decent and factual. And though they hate their uncle Adam for stealing their 'bride' – they still feel awed and greatly respect him as the 6th Luxembourg Prince and one of the best wizards in their land.

'Hummm… so basically, this Jesus isn't all that powerful?'

'Hmm… that is not for me to tell. Look – Jesus for some are the son of God. He is the Messiah that will bring salvation and judgment when the time comes.'

'But what do you believe then?'

'All I believe is myself and that nobody saves you but yourself. Life isn't about greatness and all – or about power and Majik – everything happens and will happen because man needs and will walk upon the Earth. Choosing the path they believe in. You can pray – if that will give you strength and more closer to salvation. But for me – I want to believe and will walk the path I know is the best for me. I will write my own destiny. And believe in myself.'

Wolfram stared hard at Adam.

This is the few rare moments that Adam will talk seriously about his views and himself. He smiles gently – Adam may be young at the age of nineteen going to twenty – but he isn't like some teenagers who think about idle things and simple things – like school – graduation – work and family. Adam has in him, a strong will of making his own destiny. Writing his own fate with his hands.

He felt lucky he met such a man like Adam.

A Prince – born with tremendous Majik and a very famous and Royal Bloodline – but still will walk the path he choose, not letting any man to meddle in not dictate him.

.

* * *

.

**Baseball Field.**

**Shin Makoku.**

'Ladies and Gentleman! Mazoku and Humans! Thank you all for coming to this great day! May Shinou Heika smiles upon us and give us His divine guidance and strength.

Now I present you – the brave men of Shin Makoku and the Human Lands. Please gave them your warm applause!' Gunter in a loud voice announced the contestants.

The event today is nerve wrecking. Many nobles and aristocrats are on their respective seats to watch the event. Maybe because what the Programme said is what made all of them excited and full of anticipation.

It's not because they are again to witness who is the strongest – Mazoku or Humans but the newest on the list is what caught their eyes.

* * *

3rd Day

To Honor the arrival of the Grand Ducal Family of Luxembourg

The Celebrated Annual Festival will begun early this Year of Soukoku.

The series of events for the 3rd Day is as follows:

• The 27th Maou Shibuya Yuuri's Noble Speech before the start of the Day

• Welcoming of The Royal Guests from around the Globe

• The Opening of Bazaar at the City of Shin Makoku

• Celebration of the **'Best Warriors of Shin Makoku'**

_(Open to all Mazoku, Human, Half – Mazoku and Half – Humans)_

_Please Note to register your names at the corresponding _

_Registration Offices or Tents located around Shin Makoku._

And because of the wonderful Event – all Royalties of Blood Pledge Castle

Will be joining too:

**His Majesty, Maou Heika Shibuya Yuuri**

**Lord Gwendal von Voltaire**

**Lord Conrart Weller**

**His Excellency Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld**

**Lord Geigen Huber Grisela**

And with the Special Annotated of His Holiness The Soukoku no Daikenja Murata Ken

**The 6****th**** Son Prince Adam Lancelot Galahad Ioan Karl Guillaumesh of Luxembourg**

Will be joining the 'Best Warriors of Shin Makoku'

As The Representative of the Luxembourg Family.

.

**The Winner will received the prized prepared by His Holiness Murata Ken**

**.**

* * *

**.**

What caught their attention is this young Prince from Earth joining. They all heard that he is the descendant of the Great Double Black Daikenja – but what of his Maryoku?

Can he beat the legendary men of Shin Makoku?

Can he even be at par with their Lords?

All are quivering with excitement and are enthusiast to the event.

What is the prepared prized by their Geika, the Daikenja?

THUM!

THUM!

THUM!

The sound of the drums are getting louder and louder.

The Grand Ducal Family seating at their special seats, beside the 26th Maou and Murata Ken, are all excited to see this. After all its been years since they saw Wolfram fought and how will Adam emerge as victor?

And the Luxembourg Family are exhilarated to see the others duel each other. This is after all Shin Makoku. A place unknown to them – where all they know is that their Wolfram have this tremendous Fire Majik in him, an element very hard to control and very much part of the Earth's Nature.

The Nine Nobles raised their brows when they saw that Adalbert is still insistent to fight Lord Weller. He is after all among the contestants.

'Ladies and Gentleman, Lords, Nobles and all, my fellow citizen, because of the growing number of contestant, we had come to a conclusion to pick only Ten to enter the Final Round. All Hundred and so contestants here will fight – all of them will fight and only the Ten standing will remain, and no Mazoku can use any of his Maryoku at this stage! Only their swords and valiant! And to make the contest more exciting – the player should render the other player unconscious but not dying or in great peril.

NO KILLING!

That is the rule of our Great Maou of Shin Makoku. Today's event is of fun, joy and brotherhood!' Gunter spoke with awed, pride and dignity.

All cheers and are happy with the event and excited.

'YEEEEAAAAAAHHHH!'

'GO ANGEL!'

'GO PRINCESS!'

Gabriele and Nolan's voice echoes and others too cheers on. The humans and Mazoku cat help but feel glad and happiness are glowing – for they have here with them Earth Royalties as well. And they are thrilled to show how Mazoku and Humans will par with their young Prince.

'And now my friends – the 350 contestants!'

The two doors of the stadium opens, and like baseball players – they enter the field.

'WOLFRAAAAAAMMMMMMMMM!'

'YUUURRRRIIIIII!'

'CAPTAINNNNNN!'

'GOOOOO LORD VON VOLTAIRE!'

'PAPAAAAAAA HUBEEEEEE!'

'GO ADDDDAAAAAAAMMMMM'

Many are surprised with the last uproar – this came from the Ladies of Luxembourg. The men of Luxembourg just smirks while bets are getting higher and higher. And its lucky that they didn't allow the use of the _Sonorus_, which can magnifies the spell caster's voice, functioning as a magical megaphone.

'50 – The brat will lose to our brat.' Guile started. When he said 'brat' they are referring to Shibuya Yuuri – the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku and when he also referred to 'our brat' it only means, their Adam.

'60 – the brat will lose to our Precious.' Felix and Philip wagered. The two brothers looks at each other. They evilly grin at each other. They know Wolfram not one to lose.

'Hmmm… 70 – both will lose to our Precious.' Sebastian said.

The brothers grinned here. This is the only betting game that Sebastian's victory is always unsure. With their Precious – everything is unpredictable…

'100 – I'll bet on who ever our Grandfather is betting.' Henric tread in. He smiles, he did won some of the bets, but still feels good to make all your sons lose a wager. Well, they all have huge currency on their own respective banks and what a parent will do to have some of that – even for fun.

The brothers smiles awkwardly.

They didn't think of that!

Dammit!

Whoever their Grandfather is betting will sure win. He has it in him, the intuition and the shrewdness of a Thousand Years old Sage.

Murata who have been listening, even though his whole attention is on the baseball field smirks. And he can bet his past lives that his smirk is nothing compare to Shinou's at the Temple.

'Hmmm… this is truly interesting.'

Some of the contestants, especially Yuuri and the others are surprised. Well, this is not supposed or wasn't the usual elimination round. It's always like a video game or one on one – never fight all until only ten are left standing.

Gwendal sighs – soooo long and so hard.

Yozak who is currently located at the nearby school laughs out loud and he bet his winning stake that it's not Gunter's idea but a very CLEVER DEMON with thousand of years of experience and boredom to kill.

Conrart shook his head, this is new… If the 350 contestants are all to be left to ten only – he has no problem – but the problem is the Maou. They need to defend him. And it will take more than hours if they aren't to use any Maryoku. Some will definitely use their wits and cheats – unlike in one on one fighting the fighter can only focus on one person – but w hole bunch of fitghing cheating will surely occur.

And he believes he isn't the only one with that dilemma.

Gwendal walks near him and whisper in a quiet voice.

'Much as I like it fair – guard the Maou.'

'You don't need to say that – though I don't know if Yuuri would like that.'

'Like I give a damn about it. He needs to be protected. Dammit!'

Hube who is near them exchanged eye signals.

Hube nods, that looks said one thing. Guard the Prince of Earth.

Conrart and Gwendal moves forward, at their back their Maou.

'Oi! I am one of the contestant.' Yuuri said in a little laughter in his voice. But he is irritated, wont they see him as one of the 'fighters' and can defend himself.

But he knows, with his long stay at Shin Makoku – protocols calls that is the first to be save, defended and rescued at all cost – even though he has the great Maryoku of the Maou.

'Sorry Heika…' Conrart smiles and he knows Yuuri understand this.

Yuuri sighs. 'Before me, why not defend that Prince of Luxembourg'

'Don't worry Heika, Hube is-' Gwendal's next words are cut not by the hungry look of power and viciousness of the other contestants – but the sight before them.

Yuuri and Conrart and Hube too stops on their tracks.

'Oh my!' Cheri smiles and a little gleam and excited are on her face.

'Hmmm… yare yare.' Murata snide in his usual Murata-Manner while holding his jaw, his eyes cant be fathom with the sun's glint.

'This needs to be observed. Gathering of data is a must. No chance to be missed.' Anissina said but she too can't believe what she is seeing.

'Oh sweet Shinou!' Gunter expressed this in his most fashionable and Gunterish-way.

The Luxembourg men shook their heads and laugh gently.

The sight before them, is not of a Demon Prince protecting a Earth Prince – but a back-to-back defense and offense stance.

Wolfram's back is on Adam's back, facing all the others.

All are shock.

And since when did the Demon Prince trust his back to a mere human?

Buzz can be heard everywhere.

'Oi! Are you sure you can handle that sword?' Wolfram asked Adam, while looking at the twenty to thirty men who are looking at him with dare and challenge. Well this men, Mazoku and Humans alike are here to prove that they can beat and be at par with the Demon Prince.

Adam smirks and shook his head, cant believe he is holding in his hand a long sword.

Well, a Longswords are one-handed melee weapons. They do high amounts of damage, but typically are lower in the armor penetration and critical strike values. Longswords can be considered to be the 'jack-of-all-trade' for one-handed melee weapons.

And Adam with his weight and height, though tall and in good proportion – he cant handle any claymore or any heavy swords, one he isn't used or like Wolfram a soldier, and besides its been ages since he last hold a sword. More like it was in his 13 or 15 years of age, and it was for formality only because he is one of the Royalty Prince. But what he learns is more of self-defense, well not as good as Wolfe but he can kick some ass – he learns not to depend on his Majik but more on his fist. He isn't called the Black King of Eton just because of his looks and grades, but because he alone can fight some of the meanest school funks.

'Hmmm… don't worry about me Velvet – I can protect your back.' Adam said loud enough to be heard by all, much to Wolfram's embarrassment and annoyance. What he doesn't want is these men to be pissed and challenged Adam.

'You better or I'll whip you and fry you to ashes.'

'Hey sweetheart, let's make a bet.'

'A what?'

'A bet.'

Wolfram stilled for a moment, unsheathing his sword from his scabbard. He stares at his sword. They, the Mazoku like from what he learns from Heroes and Warriors of the Ancient time in Earth names their swords or weapons of war.

The sword that have saved him, Yuuri and the others for so many battles is his Shinmako Longsword. Just like the Earth's sword, his longswords have long cruciform hilts with grips over 10 to 15in length (providing room for two hands). Straight double-edged blades are often over 40 to 48in length, and weigh typically between 1.2 and 1.4 kg, with light specimens just below 1 kg, and heavy specimens just above 2 kg.

The longsword is commonly held in combat with both hands, though some may be used single-handed, and he as a Bielefeld is used in a single-handed combat. Longswords are used for striking, cutting, and thrusting. The specific offensive purpose of an individual longsword is derived from its physical shape. All parts of the sword are used for offensive purposes, including the pommel and crossguard.

His Shinmako Longsword: _Lionel Krieger Stolz Feuer_, the pride of the Bielefeld.

Adam stared at his own sword – okay, he isn't supposed to bring his along, but then again this isn't like on Earth where he can used the summoning spell nor use his Majik carelessly.

His sword is like that of Wolfram – a longsword. The difference is its craft and how it was created. The sword in his hands is called: StarFang. It was given to him by their late grandfather in his father's side. Everyone was surprised by this gesture because it was supposed to be the 1st son to inherit the legendary sword. But their Grandfather insisted that he – Adam the 6th son has the spirit and Majik that can control the sword, for the sword was an ancient elven-forged blade that vibrates slightly to the touch in most people's hands, but it stills in the grip of a mage. Crafted with lost techniques for alloying lyrium and metals, StarFang enhances a Mage's powers, acting as a focus in the same way as a staff or a wand for a Wizard and Witch.

'What bet?' Wolfram asked. Though he doesn't want to bet – but this is rare for Adam to asked of him. And his curious.

'Bet that I can knock them out more that you.'

'WHAT?'

'Bet I can kick more asses than you sweetheart.' Adam smirked.

'Hump! Just whom the hell are you betting at? I'm a Bielefeld, and I've seen more battles than you. You think you can outnumbered me? Hah!'

'Hmmm… so does this mean we're having a wager here?'

'You bet!' Wolfram smirked. At long last! He can get even! This time Adam will be the one to wear that frilly apron – he blushed, remembering that Adam didn't only bought a pink, but bought various aprons at their apartment at London.

'Hmmm… you sure about that sweetheart?'

'Hundred percent sure!'

Adam smirked. 'Oh-kay…' he silently grin. He's eyes, the black being covered by his hair and the sapphire blue in plain view looks at the men – looking at him with mirth and mockery, he shook his head – he doesn't want to do this but it looks like these men from Shin Makoku are out for his blood and to prove that he is just an EARTH HUMAN.

He doesn't like using Majik if he can avoid it – and those belong for special occasion. But he needs to win this game – for he needs to settle something with a certain King.

He sighs. And very slowly unsheathes the sword from its scabbard.

Shinou gasped.

'By the Gods!'

Ulrike and Shinou cant believe it.

So is Murata – who are the only few who saw what Adam was doing. He can't believe it. The thing that Adam was holding – the sword, the Original sword of The Grand Master of the Knights Templar – his sword as Everard de Montaigu.

And as the man with tremendous Maryoku before he had made that sword with the help of the Elements and Creatures of the Earth – Elves. Powerful, skilled, talented and wise beautiful Creatures from the Silent Force of the Earth.

In a tiniest of whisper Adam is casting his spell, a spell thousand of years:

…

_Εδώ__ανάβω__τον__ π__ρώτο__λαμ__π__τήρα__του__ π__νεύματος__._

_Here do I light the first Lamp of Spirit._

_Μάιος__η__ελαφριά__ π__ροσιτότητά__του__έξω__στα__εμ__π__όδια__α__π__ό__αυτόν__τον__κόσμο__στον__ε__π__όμενο__._

_May its light reach out across the barriers from this world to the next._

_Μάιος__αυτό__κάνει__την__ε__π__αφή__με__εκείνο__τον__κόσμο__του__ π__νεύματος__στον__ο__π__οίο__θα__εισαγάγουμε__τελικά__._

_May it make contact with that World of Spirit into which we will eventually enter._

_._

_Εδώ__ανάβω__το__δεύτερο__λαμ__π__τήρα__του__ π__νεύματος__._

_Here do I light the second Lamp of Spirit._

_Μάιος__το__φως__του__φτάνει__ε__π__ίσης__στα__εμ__π__όδια__α__π__ό__αυτόν__τον__κόσμο__στον__ε__π__όμενο__._

_May its light also reach out across the barriers from this world to the next._

_Μάιος__αυτό__κάνει__την__ε__π__αφή__με__εκείνο__τον__κόσμο__του__ π__νεύματος__και__βοηθά__να__διαδώσει__το__φως__, π__ου__φωτίζει__το__ π__έρασμα__μεταξύ__των__κόσμων__μας__._

_May it make contact with that World of Spirit and help spread the light, illuminating the passageway between our worlds._

_._

_Εδώ__ανάβω__τον__τρίτο__λαμ__π__τήρα__του__ π__νεύματος__._

_Here do I light the third Lamp of Spirit._

_Μάιος__το__φως__του__φτάνει__ε__π__ίσης__στα__εμ__π__όδια__α__π__ό__αυτόν__τον__κόσμο__στον__ε__π__όμενο__._

_May its light also reach out across the barriers from this world to the next._

_Μάιος__το__φως__α__π__ό__αυτούς__τους__τρεις__λαμ__π__τήρες__συνδυάζει__και__αυξάνεται__, __διαλύοντας__όλο__το__σκοτάδι__και__ανάβοντας__τον__τρό__π__ο__ π__ου__ο__οδηγός__ π__νευμάτων__μου__μ__π__ορεί__να__έρθει__σε__με__και__να__μιλήσει__με__με__εδώ__σήμερα__._

_May the light from these three lamps blend and grow, dispelling all darkness and lighting the way_

_That my Spirit Guide may come to me and speak with me here today._

…

'Spectacular…' Murata whispered. He can't believe it – the 6th son can utter the old Greek language. And only he, Shinou and Ulrike witness the different glow of the longsword.

'Aid me StarFang, your sharp blade bind it – render thy enemy unconscious – never drew blood though in hunger – I gave you my blood in the process… _Shue shah tauthau toetoi thuet..._' Adam prayed to the sword, the last one phrase in Elvish Tongue. The sword in his hands – like a live creature felt warmth… the power in it surge.

Adam needs to cast a spell onto the longsword, for his sword isn't like that of Wolfram and the others – and he isn't experienced in sword battle like the others – so he might injured or slash someone, he needs to cast the binding curse so that whoever he might hit will only be unconscious but never in grave peril and in the process – he is giving his blood.

One is to three. Three droplets of his blood will be the payment for every person he will render unconscious.

'Remember the bet Adam. I'll show you that I won't be needing any Maryoku to beat this guys.' Wolfram said in his prideful voice.

The men who heard him smirks – well if that what he thinks. But five years and still the Little Lord Brat looks so delicate – and he said he won't be using his Pride and Joy Maryoku. Hah! Let him suffer humiliation and defeat.

Being on earth may have turned the Demon Prince arrogant and haughty but they will show him.

.

..

…

'Let the contest BEGIN!' Gunter's loud voice echoed through the whole stadium. Gwendal sighs, it looks like one of Anissina's invention is being used once more.

And he got it right. Anissina's invention: Speak-and-I-will-shout-it-kun, can make your normal voice louder. Murata notes that it looks like an old microphone that's being used in the late 1980s.

'And there at the center – the young brave and courageous Maou springs forward and attacks ten no – make that twenty opponent using the Demon sword that can only be handled by the Maou - Mullem Desoive Eligh Morgif and you can see its beautiful jewel shining with power! Oh my Yuuri Heika, you are forever like a shining King with no blemish with your wonderful power and prestige!'

Anissina and the others, even Gisela and Yozak grimaced. Greta, El and the Ten Nobles rolled their eyes.

Yuuri sweat drops.

Gwendal's eye twitch.

Conrart laugh softly.

'And look at that! No Mazoku and its seems even not even humans would dare approach the stoic, stone face Von Voltaire-Kyo! Must be because of his no expression face that scares even the Maou at times! Oh! my poor Maou Heika!'

Gwendal's vein pops. And with that look – the three almost brave men with two swords in hands backs away a little and stare at the giant Mazoku. Thinking of a new way to unnerved the Administrator.

Yuuri sweat drops more while trying to disarm his opponent.

Conrart laughs heartily, while maneuvering to dodge a hit by a certain Mazoku.

Wolfram shook his head while Adam almost burst out laughing with that comment.

'At the right corner where it seems many are gathering at the two beautiful creature back to back with their incredible and might I say first time to see stance of our Wagamama – errr – I mean by our Noble Demon Prince and the very gorgeous and beautiful black haired and blue eyed Prince of Luxembourg! Now many are approaching!

AHHHHHH!

And there! A hit by the dashing yet bratty Demon Prince – with his amazing dash he slash three Mazoku with the back of his sword! Oh! unconscious! That's three down for our brat – errrr – for our Noble Demon Prince!'

Wolfram grits his teeth! Who the hell in their right mind can make a comment like that? The hell! After he finish this – he swear – he will burn that microphone and its commentator!

'KYYYAAA! Look there! The handsome and gorgeous, attractive Prince of Luxembourg made his way and took out four men with his handsome sword – its blazing appearance looks like its alive and divine! Oh! he looks so menacing yet magnificent! Taking out four Mazoku and humans with his gorgeous form!'

Adam almost stumbled. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? Is that even a commentary?

The Luxembourg men and women are dying – not with fear but with laughter. They can't believe it – how the beautiful Lavender Von Christ-Kyo comments on each contestants – and having favorites for that matter – and how he describes Adam with his 'high-praising' comments!

'At the far corner where it seems many are gathering to trap our Patriot of Lütenberg – and there! He shows them that he didn't get that name out of nothing – showing his great swiftness and magnificent valor to the others – ahhh! My student! – with his quick wit he made a quick move and hit the five men with the back of his sword while still maintaining that beautiful aura!'

Conrart shook his head. He can't believe Gunter will be making that kind of comment.

Anissina wanted to check if Gunter had taken some drugs.

'Gisela, did you gave your father something this morning?'

'Uhm… No. Actually, he hadn't been sleeping with excitement since yesterday.' Gisela grimaced, remembering his father doing nothing but composing some speech for the Maou, arranging some events and making sure that his voice will be heard and in smooth timbre.

'And at the center we can see that our father figure Geigen Huber Grisela-Kyo! Five men are approaching him – what is this? It looks like the men and other Mazoku had made a strategy to take out the Lords first! What a move by Huber-Kyo! He isn't a man he knows battle for nothing! With his speed and agility – he made a jump! There! Surprising the men and then attacking them with the back of his sword connecting it to the back of their neck! 100% that this men will remain unconscious for an hour or so!'

Nicola and El cheers Hube. Hube smiles yet awkwardly. He shook his head, it looks like no one can stop Von Christ-Kyo with his commentary.

'AHHH! THERE! With his muscular look and what Yuuri Heika said: Mr. Football Man - Adelbert von Grantz! With his powerful swing of that mean looking sword – it's a wonder if those six men are still alive! Dacauscas! Check them if there still breathing! And on the other corner – a human with an extraordinary lineage of a Hero – Alford Makina! With his legendary Hero Sword – he swung using two-handling the powerful sword and three mean looking men are drop unconscious!'

And true to the commentary – Alford did knock down the men who surrounds him. It looks like these men, plans to outnumbered the finalist of the former Contest.

Adelbert made a murderous look at Gunter's side. Well, this doesn't look like a serious contest!

'8!

9!

Nine and Dammit!

Ten! Serves your right! Just drop dead already!'

Adam bellowed. Yuuri and the others look at the far side, where Wolfram and Adam are silently competing against each other. His eyes burned with anger and jealousy at the sight.

'And there! Look at that magnificent valor by the Young and striking Prince of Earth! He made the defeating as if it's the easiest feat! Great Shinou! Never underestimate that beautiful Young Prince and like our great and magnificent Maou – the 6th son has a gorgeous shining black hair that made it more look alive and powerful with the hit of the sun's rays.'

Adam rolled his eyes while avoiding a man with a sharp two bladed swords at his left and jumping to avoid the Mazoku at his other side.

Wolfram and Adam doesn't look like they are in serious duel or something – more like the two are having fun. He looks at Wolfram – there – defending and throwing some slash – yet you can see in his face the glowing aura.

'_This is the first time I see you smile in battle Wolf…'_

'20!

21!

22!

23!

24!'

Wolfram smiles while the number of men he rendered are increasing. He watched at the corner of his eyes Adam's movements and he can say that Adam isn't bad.

For a Prince who is used using Majik – Adam can hold himself.

Even the Luxembourg men are impressed. They saw only Adam put a binding spell on the sword but he isn't using any of his Defense and Offense Majik. He isn't even using a Shield Charm. Well though the rule said that no Maryoku should be used – Adam doesn't have Maryoku but Majik and they know Adam to be fair – in his own way.

The two are having so much fun because of their private competition that they didn't notice the dark luminous aura growing – and aura didn't go unnoticed to the shrewd eyes of the Great Sage of Double Black and Shinou Heika himself.

'Hmmm…'

Wolfram and Adam dodge the attacks with their quick moves – the number is five to one. Wolfram with his experience as a soldier quickly make a dash and made a quick slash of his sword to the opponent's shirt.

Adam stumbled because of the lying unconscious body on his feet – he was about to be cut by someone when Wolfram intervened and with his skills as having a rank in Martial Arts from Eton – he quickly lower his body and gave a high kick on the attacker's face.

Many shouts of 'Ohhh and Kyaaa and Wahhhh' – especially when Wolfram came to aide Adam. It's as if they are the most being watched couple in the field.

'Hump! That's 30!' Wolfram smirked at Adam who only looks at him with that charming smile.

Adam shook his head and gets up. It looks like he really cant outnumbered Wolfram here without using his Majik, but he can't use his Majik while holding the StarFang – it will synchronized his Majik and the Sword's Runes. And he isn't used in handling any swords, wands or staff to aid his Majik – he is a breed of the pure Witch and a Demon (that is his Great Grandmother and Grandfather from the 16th century).

To some, swords, staff, ring, amulets or wands are a wizard's everyday accessory, used to perform magical feats, and without which only limited magic is possible. But he doesn't need any object to bring forth his Majik.

The battles goes on for more than thirty minutes, and it seems that the men did make a plan to take by group the Lords of Shin Makoku.

Conrart, Gwendal, Yuuri, Hube, Alford, Hube, Wolfram, Adam and the others are now in a serious mode – fighting for their life. Because from the looks of it – these men are hungry for blood. And they are wanting the reward that bad.

Some are even teaming one to ten to corner the Maou and the others. It's as if their plan is to separate the Lords and the others and traps them. But it will take more than that to defeat the experienced soldiers of Shin Makoku and even Adam.

'Adam! Watch your back! There in for a kill!' Wolfram shouted. Wolfram grits his teeth as he said that in Luxembourg language – he doesn't want the audience and the Grand Family to be alarmed – though at the corner of his eyes he can see the concern on the Luxembourg men's eyes.

'And look at that magnificent high jump! I have never seen our Little Lord Brat made that kind of a move!' Gunter bellowed with excitement.

Wolfram made a somersault jump and hit the opponent's neck through the back – making them unconscious and paralyzed. He was about to help Adam when he saw the latter getting pissed, gritting his teeth.

'AH! GODDAMMIT! Come here and I'll show you pain! You fucking cheaters!' Adam shouts and cursed to the astonishment of all and throw his sword to the ground, making it stick there. The opponents made a lunge at him and he smirk.

'Now they're in for pain…' Felix said.

The Luxembourg men shook their heads and laugh softly.

Adam is pissed.

Big time.

After all, the sword is more like Adam's sheath – with his brute strength.

'OH MY SHINOU! The Prince! The great wonderful Prince of Earth just throw his sword and now is using his FIST!'

'ADAM! DAMMIT! THE HELL YOU DOING?' Wolfram bellowed angrily.

Wolfram grits his teeth angrily and kick the human attacking him on the face. Right now he is using not just his knowledge as a soldier but also what he learn in Martial Arts: Tae kwon do, a modern Korean martial art similar to karate. Using his free hand to punch the opponent's guts. And kicking them on their faces.

Adam who is so pissed because he only knock some unconscious for a while because he was using a sword that he isn't used too – is now knocking his opponent's consciousness for a day or two. Using his fist and kicks.

'Now this is a fight!' Adam is enjoying it. Well it's been a while since he practice his fist.

'AHHHH! AHHHHHH! YUURI HEIKA! At your back! You fiend! You scoundrel! How dare you attack our beloved Maou from the back! You piece of lowlife!' Gunter bellowed angrily and took the microphone with him while standing up.

'SHUT UP GUNTER!' Gwendal bellowed while he and the others are doing there best to defend and take some offense on the number of men.

Wolfram and Adam both look at Yuuri's side and see that it is indeed that way. Adam and Wolf look at each other and nod. They made a quick dash to the other's side. Adam took his sword.

All of them are now in a defense position – lining up to the fifty more men left standing.

The three brothers made a dash and charged at the men. Hitting and knocking the Mazoku unconscious – while Hube and Alford defends the side and Adelbert defends the other.

And at the other side – Yuuri and Adam defend themselves.

The twenty men charging at the three brothers made sudden breakout at the center and runs to the side – at the back of Adam and Yuuri.

'HEEEIKKKKAAAA!' Gunter bellowed so loud, Yuuri and Adam turns around and saw the men, hands having spear and swords.

Yuuri, showing his skills even outnumbered defeats the men – the results are outstanding – you wouldn't even for a moment would think that Yuuri was once a boy who grew up on Earth with no experienced in weaponry and swordsmanship.

Yuuri shows them all that he isn't the boy they used to know, that he had been working hard and with his teacher Conrart – showing his magnificent valor.

'ADAM!' Wolfram shouted and runs as fast as he can. Yuuri turns around and a pierce shred of glass passed his heart as the name his Wolf shouted isn't his.

'Velvet! Dammit! Don't go here!' Adam shouted.

Wolfram was running that he didn't notice a human lunching at him – with daggers on each hands.

'ON NO YOU DON'T!' Adam grits his teeth when he saw a human made a quick lunge at Wolfram – he maneuvered his sword – now holding it now in a spear style and then throws the sword.

'StarFang!' he bellowed – the sword made a swift and sudden hits the human at its back aiming his sword at Wolfram's back, the human was only left unconscious.

If the sword isn't in a binding spell – it will instantly kill all those humans and Mazoku whom it passed – for its shadow is as deadly as a poison.

'SERVES YOU RIGHT! NEVER EVER CHEAT!' Gunter bellowed much to Gwendal's chagrin.

Yuuri at that point stops and looks at Wolfram – who is currently looking at Adam.

Conrart, Gwendal, Hube, Alford, Adelbert, Yuuri, Wolfram, Adam and two loyal Mazoku are left standing.

'And now we have our Ten wonderful Brave Finalist!'

The whole audience stands up and applauses.

All can be heard are grunts and painful moans of the defeated men.

'Tell Yozak to check all these men's backgrounds and hold them first up. We need to know if they truly only wants the reward and not endangering the Maou.' Gwendal told Conrart.

Conrart nods and made an eye contact with Yozak who also nods, he knows that look of his Captain.

.

* * *

.

Yuuri at the other side of the tent and is listening to Gwendal's words isn't listening at all. He's eyes may be focus on the Administrator, but his ears and whole being are very much focus on the two person at the other side of the tent.

'Dammit! That hurts!' Adam's face grimaced with pain and at the sting. Adam was sitting on the edge of the bed, while Wolfram is tending to his wounds, standing up.

'Well it wouldn't hurt that much if you just let Gisela and the other healers tend to your wound.' Wolfram said as he bandaged Adam's fist. Wolfram shook his head, Adam doesn't want to be touch by their healers, saying that their Maryoku might not work on him and also it may have a different effect on him. Well Wolfram cant argue with that – in their time together – he hadn't have any reason to heal Adam or use his Maryoku to heal him. Also, Adam are able to defend and can use any potion Alejandra made or his Mama.

'Look Velvet, if I let your healers heal me – then the next battle would be pointless – and I told you I don't like being touch by others.'

'But I'm touching you!' Wolfram shouted and slap not so gently Adam's arm with a hot towel.

'OUCH! DAMMIT! VELVET! I'll strangle you!'

'You're such a baby!'

'And you're acting bitchy! What the hell is wrong with you?' Adam asked. Well, its true, Wolfram looks so mad and is pissed. He doesn't understand this.

'You have the gall to ask? You barbarian! I was worried! You throw your sword – your only weapon and defense and use your goddamn fist! What if those men have hidden daggers or something! And what's worst – what if they used their Maryoku!'

Adam quiets down. He looks up at Wolfram's face. It's true – Wolfram looks pale and worried.

'Look Wolfe, if they did use their Maryoku – I'll use mine. And-'

'YOU DON'T KNOW IF IT WILL WORK! Dammit! You're in Shin Makoku not on Earth! What if something happen to you? What will Mama and Papa will think and do? How about the others! You shouldn't throw your sword! I trusted you!'

Adam smiles, now he knows why Wolfram is acting so bitchy, bratty and beyond himself.

Wolfram doesn't like the idea of him getting hurt made him swell with happiness – but he knows that part of that worrisome is because he is a Prince of Luxembourg and a foreigner in Shin Makoku. It would also be his responsibility if something did happen to him. He is after all the Royal Ambassador.

'Sorry Wolfe…' Adam whispered. And gently caress with his point finger Wolfram's right point finger that's on his side.

'J-Just don't do that next time! You are my responsibility!' Wolfram brush off his hands and slap the towel at his chest and made a dash exit at the tent.

Adam grins.

_So damn cute!_

He knows Wolfram is worried – but if he will be seeing that kind of a Wolfram everyday he'd rather be always be in a fight and bleeding and with no Majik – and let Wolfe tend him, especially having that pouting, blushing and worry look on his face.

He sighs as the whips of Wolfram's scent lingers on the air.

'Wolfe…'

.

.

.

On the other side, unbeknownst to him – three eyes: one old gray with a hint of amusement and worried on his eyes; the other – a very beautiful dark brown eyes with laughter and endearment in his… but the last… the black onyx eyes – used to drawn all men and women, animals and creatures because of its innocence and beauty is now burning with anger and resentment.

He despised the scene with all his being… and not only him, a stirring of his spirit wants to break free – a dark and angry spirit that's been sleeping for too long…

Amusement eyes looks at the surrounding…

'Yare yare… Shinou must be so entertained…'

In the Shinou Temple: 'Oh my pretty Sage you have no idea how amused I am right now.'

Ulrike shook her head in dry amusement but cant help but look into the water mirror.

'Shinou Heika… the Maou…'

'Aye… a little more and we will have the Best of Shin Makoku's…'

.

* * *

.

'Thank you Ladies and Gentlemen for waiting! Now for the Final Round! Each contestant will pick up the name of their opponent! Here in this black box! But to give it a fair share – we will first call in the contestant with the most defeated opponents awhile ago… May I call in Conrart Weller-Kyo!'

Wolfram rolled his eyes with Gunter's dramatics and well no matter how good he may be – Conrart truly deserves to be the one to pick first – he indeed defeats far too many than him and the others.

Conrart smiles at the audience and put his hand inside the Black Box.

The people – all held their breathes.

Conrart carefully unfolds the paper.

He sucked his breathed!

'Holy Shit!' he whispered – and the others who seen the face of the sweet smiling Captain are shocked to see the hardship on his face.

_Is it Yuuri?_

That's the only person they know that would make Conrart look like he is defeated and torn.

Gunter cleared his throat and held his hand to read the name of Conrart's opponent.

Gunter almost fainted.

'Conrart!' he whispered.

'I know… this is the hardest battle I'll ever face in my life…' he whispered back…

Gunter's face is full of anxiety…

He cleared his throat – and in a clear voice, using Anissina's device, announced his opponent.

'The duel will begin with Conrart Weller-Kyo… versus…' Gunter inhaled and exhaled.

'Wolfram von Bielefeld-Kyo!'

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

…

…

…

'KYAAA!' the whole audience went into uproar.

All the joyful shouts and cheers can be heard.

They cant believe it.

The Bielefeld and Weller Army too who are watching cant believe it!

Even the whole Blood Pledge Occupants, The Ten Nobles can believe the luck or is it bad luck?

Wolfram on the other hand inhaled and exhaled.

He cant believe it.

Conrart!

His koonichan.

The very chance he so wanted in his life – have come true.

Yes, he idolized Conrart with all his life and because of that he want so much to duel him – but that chance never came – war, the Maou everything – Conrart and him had so much responsibility then and there was never a chance.

'Velvet…' Adam whispered. He saw the gleam, the excitement and the powerful urge in Wolfram's eyes. He had never seen that look… a look of longing but not for a lover – but of someone so dear and so needed so much…

Conrart Weller.

He knows him as Shin Makoku's Lion of Lütenberg, and as Wolfram's second brother. But their closeness, he have no idea. Truly Wolfram hides so much – he never want to tell things unless they are necessary.

'Contestant! Enter the field please!'

Yuuri and the others stared as the two contestant enters the baseball field.

'Wolfram.' Conrart said in a calm voice.

'Weller-Kyo.' Wolfram said in a tight and nervous voice.

The two stared at each other.

Brown Eyes against Emerald Eyes.

Both have the hunger in their eyes.

The hunger of wanting to close the gap and the one wanting to break the gap.

Lady Cheri is teary eyed. Her two beloved son. Conrart as the second son was the one who had been taking care of Wolfram. He had always been there for his baby.

Conrart was the one who change Wolfie's diaper, change the milk bottles and warms them. The one who will wake up in the night to look if the Little Blonde Demon was sound asleep or was playing, was the one who will wake up in the middle of the night if just one scratch can be heard on their baby's room.

Conrart are the Mother, Father and Brother.

Wolfram's Hero.

'Ladies and Gentlemen – now the moment we had been waiting for! Let the contest begin!'

'I will not use my Maryoku on you. That wouldn't be fair and I am no cheater.' Wolfram declared and the voices of joy, glee and shouts of encouragement can be heard.

Adam shook his head playfully. It's true, Wolfram will never use an underhand thing to a non-Majik user. And he can see in his Beloved's eyes the excitement and joy.

'Hmmm… thank you for that.' Conrart said as he unsheathes his sword. He doesn't need to say 'You don't have too…' for he knows Wolfram will be pissed and he knows Wolfram to be fair.

Conrart inhales as he ready himself.

This is the time to be serious.

He can never show mercy, or second thoughts – this is Wolfram his dueling. And it would shame Wolfram if he wouldn't take the duel seriously – and he so much respect and wants to know Wolfram's progress and growth.

Its true he was so dismay when he picks up Wolfram's name – after all, he doesn't want to fight nor mar his baby brother's skin – but he also doesn't want to disgrace Wolfram's honor and pride.

.

.

.

Wolfram unsheathes his sword and ready himself.

This is it.

The moment he had been waiting for.

.

.

.

CLANG!

CLANG!

CLANG!

DASH!

SWUSH!

CLANG!

DASH!

CLANG!

'And there you have it! We see as both party gallantly dash forward and swords clash!' Gunter's voice echoed the field.

The whole audience are silent.

All are holding their breathes.

This is the first time they saw the Lion of Lütenberg and the Beautiful 3rd son in a serious battle of swords.

Wolfram grits his teeth.

Conrart is truly the Lion of Lütenberg and can be only the guardian of Yuuri. Each thrust and hit of the sword he can feel the vibration and the heavy clash of steel.

He cant believe that years didn't impede Conrart's power and it looks like he gain more strength. One can never tell that his brother is hundred and something.

'WHAT AN AMAZING DEFENSE! We can see that this battle will be long – one is not giving up on the other and it looks like our Little Lord Bra-Noble Prince have gained more experience and learn new techniques! This is the very first time we have seen that kind of move!'

Adam and the others knows that move. Wolfram isn't the 3rd Dan for nothing. He had master in his stay in Eton some of the hard and basic techniques of Taekwondo and Judo, a hard combination but Mastered by Wolfram on Earth. And right now Wolfram's movements are so graceful and truly impressive.

Taekwondo is known for its emphasis on kicking techniques, which distinguishes it from martial arts such as karate or southern styles of kung fu. The rationale is that the leg is the longest and strongest weapon a martial artist has, and kicks thus have the greatest potential to execute powerful strikes without successful retaliation.

The word 'judo' shares the same root ideogram as 'jujutsu': 'jū', which may mean 'gentleness', 'softness', 'suppleness', and even 'easy', depending on its context. Such attempts to translate jū are deceptive, however. The use of jū in each of these words is an explicit reference to the martial arts principle of the 'soft method'. The soft method is characterized by the indirect application of force to defeat an opponent.

More specifically, it is the principle of using one's opponent's strength against him and adapting well to changing circumstances.

And Wolfram is using his lithe body and legs do maneuver and use it as defense and offense, and using Conrart's strength against him in the process.

With his subtle movements, Wolfram is able to steer with his own movements and grace.

Conrart almost falter in his steps – he doesn't know that kind of move. Never had he seen Wolfram use his sword in that style and his graceful movements altogether.

Wolfram made a quick dash on Conrart and maneuvered his body so that the sword of Conrart will miss him – and it did miss him.

CLANG!

CLANG!

CLASH!

'OH MY SHINOU! You can see that our Lord Conrart seems to be having a hard time with the new moves out Little Lord Br-Noble Prince is showing! And what a magnificent strategy. Von Bielefeld-Kyo looks like a graceful swan with his movements!'

All the others cant help but agree with Gunter von Christ description.

Wolfram looks so graceful and so powerful with his movements.

And the contest took more thirty minutes.

SWISH!

Two bodies separates and inhale and exhales.

Both brothers looks into each others eyes.

Both are breathing heavily.

This is the final point.

One of them must be able to take this chance to out take the other.

Both are exhausted – because though they are soldiers – both are fighting with all they have. Both are not giving up.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Wolfram grips his sword tightly.

Conrart looks into the eyes of Emerald Green – full of determination.

But he too cant lose – that would be unfair and insulting for his baby brother.

Both knows this is the last round.

DASH!

DASH!

Both dash so quickly that some humans have a hard time to keep up with the speed.

Wolfram dash forward.

Conrart sees an opening – Wolfram's left side is his weakness!

He aim for that side, but his eyes bulge when Wolfram vanished!

Wolfram knows Conrart is aiming to his left side – and he made what Conrart have been teaching him in the past – FEINT.

One must always use his wits if your opponent is far stronger than you.

Wolfram keeps on guarding his left side to show that he still doesn't mastered that part – and Conrart buy that.

Conrart was too late –

Wolfram use his leg to kick Conrart's leg – sliding it – making Conrart lost his balance.

Wolfram quickly dislodge Conrart's sword from his hand – using what he learns on Earth – tipping of the sword but with quick reflex.

THUD!

Conrart hits the ground – he felt something – when he open his eyes – he saw it….

The tip of the sword.

Wolfram's sword.

…

… …

… … …

SILENCE.

Even Gunter didn't have the chance to say any more commentary with the exhilarated emotion he had while watching the two brothers.

And when a minute passed and no one – not even a bee can be heard.

Gunter broke into uproar.

'THERRRREEE YOU HAVE IT! OUR WINNER! WE HAVE OURSELF OUR FIRST WINNER! ITS AMAZING!'

And the crowd broke into cheers and shouts!

Conrart smiles.

He put his hand up.

Wolfram blinks.

Blinks once.

Twice.

He cant believe it.

Slowly, he reach his right hand Conrart clasp it and another joyful uproar of the crowd.

Conrart stares at Wolfram's face. He smiles, he can see the disbelief in that beautiful golden face of his baby brother.

'Congratulations Wolfram, you won. And I'm so proud of you baby brother.'

Wolfram blinks once more.

…

'I… won?' Wolfram whispered.

'Yes baby brother.'

'I won.' Wolfram repeated.

Adam shook his head, he enters the field and knock on Wolfram's head.

'Hey! You okay? You won. It's over – so shoo – I'm next to fight.'

'ADAM!' Wolfram shouted. Adam thought Wolfram will retaliate at him but he saw a joyful face of an Angel.

'ADAM! ADAM! ADAM! I WON!' Wolfram said in a glee.

'Yeah yeah…' Adam said, he doesn't want the Wolf knows how much he cares and how much he is glad with it.

'ADAM!' Wolfram with his joy – hugs Adam. Hugs him so tight.

'I WON!'

'OH MY!

'KYAAAAAAA!'

All the crowd was rendered speechless when Wolfram hugs the Prince in front of them.

Adam too was surprised with the gesture but he knows how happy and proud Wolfram is feeling right now… for him to be able to hug him and show that kind of emotion – in front of the entire kingdom.

'Yeah yeah – so shoo now. It's my turn to fight.'

'Huh?' Wolfram slowly untangles his arms and stared at the Blue Sapphire eyes.

'Well, yeah, its my turn to fight so shoo.' Adam said and gestures the bench – where he was seated before.

'Oh…'

Wolfram was so happy that he didn't notice something.

Conrart gestures the bench.

'Adam! Best of luck. And show me how you can beat your opponent.' Wolfram said.

GASPED!

Many gasped with what he said.

Adam grins and turn his back and walks in quick stride to Wolfram's place.

'Hey pretty Velvet… if I won this – I want a reward from you.'

'WHAT?'

Adam stared at Wolfram for a few seconds. His smile still on his lips.

Wolfram smirks: 'HUMP! If you can beat him!'

Chances are, Adam's opponents might be Gwendal, Adelbert or Alford.

'Nice… I'll collect my reward afterwards then… oh! for luck.'

'ADAM!'

May gasped once more with the Prince's boldness.

He stole a quick peck at Wolfram's side lips.

The Luxembourg Family cant help but shook their heads and it looks like their baby is now starting his moves.

The Shin Makoku family cant believe the exchange.

Gunter cleared his throat.

'And now for our second battle! The 6th son of The Grand Ducal Family, Prince Adam Lancelot Galahad Ioan Karl Guillaumesh of Luxembourg…

versus…

Our very own The Maou – Shibuya Yuuri!'

'WHAT?' Wolfram shouted.

He stared at the two men now facing each other in the field.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Love Me Tender** – famous song by the Legendary Elvis Presley and was sing by Conrart Weller (Morikawa Toshiyuki) in the KKM Live. The song I insert is the version of Conrart Weller – and if you can visit my LiveJournal account – you can listen to the song.

**YUURI or YURI - **_**'Where I come from, the month of July is called Yuuri'**_– that is what Conrart said in the novel, manga and anime. Truly in German – the month of July is called Juli. But with the Japanese tongue and the their ways of 'L' and 'R' distinction – Miko Shibuya named him 'Yuuri'.

The Old English name for this time period was "Sere Monath," or, the Dry Month. **July.** July was named after Julius Caesar, the first emperor of Rome, after his assassination in 66 B.C. Previously, it was named Quintiis, for it was the considered the fifth month of the year.

_French: juillet_

_Spanish: julio_

_Italian: lùglio_

_German: Juli_

**I love COFFEE^^ ** really – I love the strong kind of coffee like Espresso and it made my day. I don't need to eat for the whole day if I have coffee (much to everyone's chagrin… Hahaha)

**Coffee is a brewed beverage prepared from roasted seeds, commonly called coffee beans, of the coffee plant.** They are seeds of \"coffee cherries\" that grow on trees in over 70 countries. Green coffee is one of the most traded commodities in the world, often described as being second only to crude oil although this oft repeated \"fact\" is subject to more careful scrutiny. Due to its caffeine content, coffee can have a stimulating effect in humans. Today, coffee is one of the most popular beverages worldwide.

Coffee beans must be ground and brewed in order to create a beverage. All methods of preparing coffee require the beans to be ground and mixed with hot water for long enough to extract the flavor, but without boiling for more than an instant; boiling develops an unpleasant \"cooked\" flavor. Finally the spent grounds are removed from the liquid, and the liquid is drunk. There are many variations in the fineness of grind, the ways in which the water extracts the flavor, additional flavorings (sugar, milk, spices), and the removal of the spent grounds.

Whatever I have written there are real – they are from research and all ^^ told you I love KOHI ^^

**Juices and cocktails of the Ladies…**

**INUI JUICE**

blue Hawaii(syrup) - 1 and 1 half tbsp

lemon juice - 1 tbsp

soymilk - 100 cc

sour plum (non colored)

flake cheese - 1 teaspoon

water - 50 cc

_*procedure_

_just throw all the ingredients to the blender...mix it for probably around 1 to 1 and a half mins... you can tell it if it is done..._

Hehehehe... hope you enjoy the

**INUI POWER JUICE SPECIAL REMIX**

So that's why I'm thanking - Konomi Takeshi the mangaka of my beloved Prince of Tennis (just finished watching the Dream Live 6th and I'm still in love with Tezuka Buchou (Daisuke Watanabe ^^ - his the 'Gii' from Takumi-kun 2nd movie ^^ so hot!)

**BLOODY MARY** – I love and is very much (still is) scared of this URBAN LEGEND _

Okay the drink first: **A Bloody Mary** is a popular cocktail containing vodka, tomato juice, and usually other spices or flavorings such as Worcestershire sauce, Tabasco sauce, beef consommé or bouillon, horseradish, celery, olive, salt, black pepper, cayenne pepper, lemon juice, and celery salt. The Bloody Mary is intended to cure hangovers and so is generally served in the morning.

Now the LEGEND: There are numerous stories and legend about the name, but first let's go way back into history – into England^^

**Mary I of England(1516–58),** daughter of Henry VIII and Catherine of Aragon; reigned 1553–58; known as **Mary Tudor or Bloody Mary**. In an attempt to reverse the country\'s turn toward Protestantism, she instigated the series of religious persecutions by which she earned her nickname.

Now the Urban Legend (told to naughty kids _ ):

**Gwendal's age:** I divide everything by 5. Just like Wolfram ^^ so basically his 35 years old and I made Gunter a little bit older than them of five years^^ at the start of the series – it was said that Gunter is hundred and fifty making him 30 – but this is the future now – and so many years have passed ^^

**Sonorus.** Pronunciation: /sɒˈnɔərəs/ son-NOHR-əs

Description: Magnifies the spell caster's voice, functioning as a magical megaphones

Suggested etymology: Correct classical Latin sonorus meaning \"loud\". The counter-spell is Quietus.

In my LiveJournal – I also insert the song: **Sora Kakeru Tsurugi ~ The Sword That Soars in The Sky** by Saiga Mitsuki (Wolfram von Bielefeld) & Morikawa Toshiyuki (Conrart Weller) as the background when Wolfram and Conrart faces each other in the tournament. I find the song very touching and if you get to watch their live concert of that – you will feel the agony, the ache, the wall Wolfram build to them – and Conrart's suffering from that distance. And so is Wolfram's guilt of having built that wall… and you can also see their elusive glances to each other – very much like Wolfram and Conrart. **It's a very beautiful song.**

_Author's Blabber (can be ignored ^^)_

Wahhhh! It's been so long – really really long. Like a month – no make that MONTHS _ im so sorry for all those who waited and waited, this month and the pass month truly is a busy days for me.

I know many of us were affected – but we are strong. Strong individual who can pass everything – we just need to put our heart into it. That's what makes humans so interesting. They give a go and never give up in challenges of life.

**To all of you wonderful gifts of Shinou – thank you so much for loving Sebastian's past and his lover, and for not getting bored and was so into the past or history of the Luxembourg men. **

They are very special, very dear to me. To all of beautiful nymphs whose heart went Doki Doki and Thump! Thump! And with butterflies in their tummy with Adam's Serenade… (ahhh I cant help but listen to Your Guardian Angel again and again) *evil grin* **IM SO HAPPY YOU LIKE IT!**

Before I even write the chapter 5 of Lament of Loveless, that song was stuck on my head – in youtube it was made as an AMV – but it was Wolfram who is kinda singing – or its his viewpoint. But when I get to read the lyrics again and again… my heart felt that – **it should be dedicated to WOLFRAM **not the other way round.

**Wolfram deserves so much… he deserves to be catch… to be cherished… he deserves so much love…** he was bratified in the anime . so sad… I love the manga and novel – so as you can read, some of the scenes especially the flashback are from the novels… and some of Yuuri's viewpoint… hehehe

**Sorry for the very late update…** . ive been very – very – veryy….y Busy . truly busy! This month of November and the upcoming month of December is a very busy weeks . so many works needs to be done… So that means, **I have no idea when will I be able to update again, but rest assured that I will continue each stories I made…**


	15. Chapter 15

* Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters of Kyou Kara Maou.**

All rights belong solely to the creator, Tomo Takabayashi (writer/ author) and Temari Matsumoto (mangaka) and Studio Deen (anime and OVA producer/ production).

_And neither do I make any money from this story._

* * *

.

**Interlude**

.

_._

_Sparkling angel I believe_

_You were my savior in my time of need._

_Blinded by faith I couldn't hear_

_All the whispers, the warnings so clear._

_I see the angels,_

_I'll lead them to your door._

_There's no escape now,_

_No mercy no more._

_No remorse cause I still remember_

_._

He look at himself at the glass window.

He saw a familiar face.

Plain white skin.

Pale lips.

Dull Green Eyes.

Bland Blonde hair.

As the music booms the room, he felt a tiny droplets of water… he frowns.

He knows it raining – but outside, not inside – he looks up – looking if the window have some kind of hole… but the water slowly descends to his lips.

Salty…

He smiles…

_Ahhh… tears…_

_Will you ever stop coming?_

_._

_The smile when you tore me apart._

_You took my heart,_

_Deceived me right from the start._

_You showed me dreams,_

_I wished they'd turn into real._

_You broke a promise and made me realize._

_It was all just a lie._

_._

How many years has it been in his homeland that his away?

One? One and half?

Ahh… Two years…

His been away for that long…

And the hurt still remains…

The ache – the pain…

When he was little – he had been very careful not to trust and to believe in promises, for he knows that promises are made to be broken.

That promises are said to give you hope.

That those promises are only for words.

He knows that lies can be weaved by adults.

He never believes in anyone but himself – he never wants to be close and feel the betrayal once more.

He was betrayed by the one he loved more than anything before…

Why should he believe again?

Men, since the beginning of time – have ways in weaving a lie.

They will use every thing they know to tell you stories and make you believe in promises…

They will make you see so many dreams…

They will tell you of wonderful feelings they have for you…

They will make you feel so happy and so powerful…

Encouraging you in all aspects…

Being there for you…

Cradling you oh so gently in their warm arms… slowly caressing you so fragile… so pristine…

And then, the Great Power will help you – will make put you in a situation where you questions them – and there you will find out the truth.

You've been betrayed.

You've been trick.

But you gave them the benefit of the doubt – you still continue to believe… and then they will slowly rip you apart.

They will slowly change you.

They will show you – piece by piece – little by little… their true nature…

You've been abandoned.

_._

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see_

_Your dark intentions, your feelings for me._

_Fallen angel, tell me why?_

_What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?_

_I see the angels,_

_I'll lead them to your door_

_There's no escape now_

_No mercy no more_

_No remorse cause I still remember_

_._

He had been very careful not to give his heart…

He had been very careful to guard his heart…

He had been very careful to not to trust…

He had been very careful not to believe…

He had been very careful not to hope…

He had been very careful not to dream…

_._

_The smile when you tore me apart_

_You took my heart,_

_Deceived me right from the start._

_You showed me dreams,_

_I wished they'd turn into real._

_You broke a promise and made me realize._

_It was all just a lie._

_Could have been forever._

_Now we have reached the end._

_._

And then he came…

The most magnificent being in all the entire world.

A Double Black King – with a smile that will took your heart away…

With arms so warmth…

With hands so tender…

He doesn't seem like a King – but you will feel it – the comfort and the security in his presence… that nothing will go wrong as long as you believe and stay with him – by his side.

From day one – I know in my heart he will be someone special – that's why I was so mad – for I had seen something in him that will change in the country… and in me.

I don't know what that is but I know something in me will change.

And that time, that night – he did something that will change my life forever…

Days, Weeks, Months… Years…

I open my heart.

I started to care.

I started to believe once more.

I started to smile… be happy…

I become someone I never expect to be – his partner in everything – only he is shunning me away.

I become a person who demands more of his time – for I want all his time spent with me – but he hates it.

I become a person who is so possessive – that the others find cute and adorable but to him annoying.

I become a person who guards him day and night – but he abhors it.

I become a person who will sacrifice everything for him…

I become someone who is willing to risk his life for him…

And then…

I know in my heart, that he is the only man I can ever love with this intensity… this passion… this affection.

This overwhelming feelings – that I have never felt before in my life…

They say it is True Love…

_Why?_

My heart have never beat like this, never before it beat the fastest…

My heart have never before trust like this, complete trust that I don't want to waver and will never waver…

My heart and my mind have never been so comfortable and safe, serenity…

My whole body surrenders itself to him…

.

_I love you._

.

I have for the longest time…

And then…

_._

_This world may have failed you,_

_It doesn't give you reason why._

_You could have chosen a different path in life._

_._

I saw them – kissing in my garden…

Where I have created the flowers that I made just for him…

I made them white – as pure as the snow – for he is justice, he is might, he is virtues and he is naïve…

I have cultivated them to be as shy like the morning dew – because he is shy… he is sweet… he is everlasting…

I have made them in that form – with white layers of strings for he is like the thread that bind us all…

My King doesn't know but – I made them into a pair - so if one flower is plucked, another flower will die somewhere else…

In every creation of flowers – they usually have two names… and he name it: 'Loneliness of the Night'

…

And at this very garden he held me tight – his arms surrounds me with tenderness – and promise me that forever and always… he will stay by my side… I will be by his side…

Never to part…

Never to disappear…

But what have he done?

_._

_The smile when you tore me apart._

_You took my heart,_

_Deceived me right from the start._

_You showed me dreams,_

_I wished they'd turn into real._

_You broke a promise and made me realize._

_It was all just a lie._

_Could have been forever._

_Now we have reached the end._

_._

He smiles so lonely as the music ended…

And he felt not a droplet of tears but… lots of them descending on his cheeks – so warm… so bitter… so lonely… so painful…

How can a man you love and thought have known can hurt you like this…

It's like – his whole being is different…

How can the pain be this unbearable..

He had promise himself that no one – no one can ever hurt him.

No one can ever betray him ever again…

No one can ever leave a mark on him…

But he forgot that promise and fall in love with someone so different – so not the person he had imagine and dream of…

And once again felt the pain…

The one thing he had promised himself never to felt again…

Suffering…

Agony…

Torture…

Torment…

Discomfort…

Stabbing of the heart…

The wretched sadness…

The grief…

The hurt…

It doesn't kill you – but make you into someone so cold… so lifeless…

Like a doll.

Once again – I'll be a doll.

…

The hurt he is feeling is so dangerously painful.

He put his hands up and his dainty fingers follows the droplets of the rain – that he can barely see for his eyes have their own rain…

'_I love you… I have given you everything… but it isn't enough for you…'_

His chest – tightens…

He can feel it once more…

The tightening of his chest and the sting in his heart.

He knows that what he is feeling is far more painful than any wound – he had been controlled by Shinou before – he knows the physical pain of fighting it and to try his best – he knows the ache…

But nothing prepares him for the agony of this emotion.

The suffering…

The torment in his heart…

How can a beautiful King destroyed him?

How can a kind, righteous and just King have hurt him like this?

'_WHY? WHY?'_

He slam his hand on the window…

The glass vibrated…

'_It hurts… I cant breathe… I cant eat… I cant sleep… I cant smile… What have you done?'_

It's true.

The pain in his heart is so unbearable that sometimes he wished to summon the blue flame and cast it onto himself…

But he is no coward…

He had so much pride and strength in him…

He thought that he had guarded his heart perfectly…

He thought he had given only 80% of his heart…

He cant believe that he had given more than the 100% of his being…

_Breathe…_

Ahhh…. How to breathe… every scent I smell reminds me of you…

Every corner, every wisps of the wind will gently bring your scent to my senses…

'It hurts…'

_Eating…_

What for?

Every time he takes a bite – he needs to excuse himself – he had been vomiting for the pass few months whenever the pain doubled in his heart…

It's his luck that he has in his body the Maryoku to heal himself…

_Smile…_

How to smile once more?

You took it away… My King.

You took my whole being with you…

_What have you done?_

What have you done to me My King?

Lies…

So many lies…

Cheating…

That woman… my very own best friend…

Betrayal…

You and that woman…

'_Yuuri…'_

Slowly – the proud Noble Prince close his eyes and at the window he lay his head and listens to the droplets…

Just like his eyes…

Water keeps on flowing…

'_I will never love again…'_

Whispered by the proud and prestigious Demon Prince, Now the appointed Royal Ambassador of Shin Makoku and Earth – Lord Wolfram Von Bielefeld.

.

.

.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

* Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters of Kyou Kara Maou.**

All rights belong solely to the creator, Tomo Takabayashi (writer/ author) and Temari Matsumoto (mangaka) and Studio Deen (anime and OVA producer/ production).

_And neither do I make any money from this story._

* Disclaimer: **I do not own any Spells/ Magical objects from the book Harry Potter.**

All rights belong solely to the writer J.K. Rowling.

_And neither do I make any money from this story._

* Disclaimer: **This is a work of fiction.**

Any resemblance to any real people (living, dead, or stolen by fairies), or to any real animals, gods, witches, countries, and events (magical or otherwise) is just blind luck, or so I hope.

.

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 15**

**.**

.

The audience are quiet… not a word, not even a whisper can be heard. Not even a buzz…

Silence.

All are excited.

All are holding their breathes.

You can see it in their eyes.

The anticipation.

The suspense.

The thrill.

Gunter grips the microphone so hard, holding it as if it's his lifeline. He is so excited that a blood runs out from his nose. Yozak smirks and hands a tissue to an excited Gunter, who accepts it with gratitude.

To all the people of Shin Makoku, one look at the beautiful Lavender advisor – you will never know that he is the most elite and dangerous Mazoku to trifle with. Maybe because after Yuuri Heika came, Gunter change so much…

Günter von Christ-Kyo. Adviser to the Maou and seems to love the Maou in an incredible degree.

A teacher and swordsman who adores Yuuri, the Maou. Günter is a skilled swordsman and Mazoku, but has retired to teach Yuuri about Shin Makoku and his future duties as the Maou. Gunter once stated that he was the one who taught Conrad to _'become the Heika's sword and shield'. _

And yes, no matter how beautiful and awe-aspiring the Young Prince of Luxembourg nothing can change his love and adoration to Yuuri Heika. Though he is excited and very – very curious to what Maryoku does the Young Prince Adam has. It's like he is someone not to belittle with. Especially if he can tame the wildest and proudest Demon Prince in Shin Makoku.

He had never in his life encounter a man like the Prince Adam and so are the other Prince's. The Prince Guillaumesh Léopold Gawain Karl, the eldest son is like Gwendal and Conrart combined yet gentle and looks at his wife with tenderness and passion, Lady Alma Rosslyn Lyon Maclachlan is one lucky lady. And have shown great care to Wolfram and his son, Prince Nolan Barachiele Maclachlan – who dare calls the Wagamama Puu 'Princess'. He had prayed so much to Shinou that time the little child to live – for he fears that the Death God is on his head calling Little Lord Brat 'Princess' but – the 'Princess' only smiles and open his arms to the little Prince. A mind boggling phenomena that he his brain have a hard time accepting. Still is hard for him to accept till now.

And what about the other Prince, Prince Gabriele Raphael Jhudiel. The beautiful son of Prince Félixander Wilhelm Tristan Karl Guillaumesh and Lady Ava Adelaide Vida. The Prince Gabriele didn't even flinch when Little Lord Brat shouts not to call him 'Angel'. More like he even dared to tease this so called 'Angel.' And the vocal – so vocal words saying 'I miss you!' By the Gods – just what happen to the infamous Little Lord Brat who sparks fire every now and then?

But the Great Shinou – just what is this Angel thing he kept hearing about.

Yes, he had heard it… more like years ago… when Yuuri Heika was in his lesson, he was so engrossed in his reading that he cant believe that the Yuuri Heika would fall asleep, he was about to cry when he heard a sob from Yuuri Heika's lips:

'_**Angel… come back to me…'**_

His brow furrows and in every dictionary, text books and any materials at the library of Shin Makoku – he had never encounter the word 'Angel.'

He had been very very curious just what is this 'Angel' all about, but dare not question the Daikenja nor Conrart for he doesn't want to reveal where he heard that. For him, Yuuri Heika whispering something on his sleep is a very private matter and not to be asked nor question about.

He had never heard Yuuri Heika mention that to Lady Jasmine or anyone and so when this Young Prince Gabriele calls their Little Lord Brat 'Angel' he cant help but be curious about it.

Just what is this 'ANGEL' all about?

And what about the other brothers?

Prince Louis Philippe Friedrich Dagonet Karl Guillaumesh and this astonishingly sexy and something wild and unpredictable about him - Prince Sébastian Ciel Michealis Karl Guillaumesh.

He kept hearing them calls their Wagamama Puu 'Precious'. He knows Wolfram to be called 'The Prized Jewel of Shin Makoku', 'Emerald Prince', 'Jewel of the Queen' and so on… but never an endearment 'Precious'… It's like when they speak of Wolfram – they speak someone so dear, so… precious.

And this Prince Adam Lancelot Galahad Ioan Karl Guillaumesh – he is curious. No! Not just curious but he is dying to know just what is he to the Little Lord Brat's life.

Just who is this person that can tease, flirt, hold and even stole a kiss!

A kiss!

For the Love of Shinou – he just stole a KISS from the Demon Prince of Fire – Wolfram von Bielefeld – and Wolfram didn't even summon his Fire Lion.

He is dying!

He is so dying to know just who this Prince Adam is and his relationship to Wolfram.

Oh! He was not blind nor ignorant of Wolfram's feelings to Yuuri Heika – but in his Hundred and Sixty life – had dismissed it as puppy love or adoration – but he regret it after Wolfram's decision and maturity.

From that day five years ago – he knows that Wolfram's love to Yuuri Heika is absolute and nothing like his love and adoration.

Wolfram is the purest soul loving Yuuri Heika.

And he knows Wolfram to be… severely Loyal.

Faithful.

Prideful.

That's why he cant help but quiver with excitement and thrill to know who just this Prince Adam is!

.

.

.

Yozak too can feel the audience's and Gunter's feelings. He knows from day one that the Bocchan and the Prince of Luxembourg have the heavy aura between them. It's like two beast are silently waiting to draw each others blood.

Yozak Gurrier. The spy of Shin Makoku and mostly handles everything that got to do with infiltrating the enemies camp. His a half human and half Mazoku. He had been with the Bocchan for so many years now – he originally doubted Yuuri's capability and his loyalty. But the kid entrust him with Morgif's jewel. This is Morgif's source of power. And for so many years Yuuri – The 27th Maou gains his trust… But that is until that fateful day.

He knows that the Kid is just naïve and a little innocent when it comes to sexuality and all – but he never in his mind have thought that Yuuri never did like nor have feelings to Wolfram.

Wolfram maybe a lot of things – the Brat even hates his guts – maybe because it was him with Conrart that day at the Lütenburg and not him, and that he and Conrart shared deep friendship, so Wolfram-Kaka thinks of him as a rival. But for him, Wolfram-Kaka is a child with so much innocence and full of pride and spirit. The best and yeah – for him a fitting 28th Maou of Shin Makoku.

That's why he was so shocked with Shinou's decision of renouncing the engagement and not a day has passed that Yuuri introduced Lady Jasmine as his intended.

What a cruel joke that was.

Ironic.

Lady Jasmine – best friend of Wolfram.

Shibuya Yuuri – best friend and fiancé of Wolfram, well that is what the bocchan thinks of his deep relationship with Wolfram – best friend.

Now the two are saying they are in love.

And what about Wolfram?

He saw it – he was not the spy for nothing. He saw when the Demon Prince excused himself and been confronted by the Lady Cheri and on his hiding place he saw the two brothers. All are hurting and fighting the urge to come and comfort the un-crying Prince.

That day – Yuuri did gained his trust and loyalty but not his respect. He was so prejudiced that he had hurt someone so precious and so dear… all for the sake of saying he is not gay.

What is gay?

What is homosexuality?

Is it a law?

Governing all in that world?

Is it a sin to love someone of the same gender?

If so – then how come in Shin Makoku – its not a sin? More like it's the most divine and most respected love of all – loving someone of your own gender – shows that you truly share that bond with that person. You share a uniqueness that no one has.

He knows what love is – if its going to describe of how he feel.

He may be happy go lucky kind of a man – but he too is in love. He knows the cruelty, pain and the deep feelings of love…

Love partakes of the soul itself. It is of the same nature. Like the soul, it is a divine spark; it is incorruptible, indivisible, imperishable. It is a point of fire within us, which is immortal and infinite, which nothing can limit and nothing can extinguish. We feel it burning even in the marrow of our bones, and we see it radiate even to the depths of the sky… we see it in our own hands… we see it in the eyes of the person we love…

If loving is something to do with gender – then what is love then? It is by law? By nature? By standard? By norm?

He doesn't understand this.

He knows in his heart that love exist to each and everyone.

No gender. No age. No religion.

When you love – you love someone with all their imperfection, their flaws, their foibles, their differences…

And this Prince Adam of Luxembourg – he heard everything from day one and he seen it in those young Prince eyes – something so dear, so tender, yet so strong and passionate.

It's as if all the feelings of what he said and know about love – Adam knows and can feel. It's as if the Young Prince have in his mind, body and aura to defy everyone for the sake of the one he loves.

He sees it – he sense it…

He wasn't the spy for nothing.

That night at the Garden – Lady Cheri's Garden… the sweet sharing of the Prince of Luxembourg and the Demon Prince.

They are not flirting, not doing anything that is bad nor disgusting – Wolfram even threatens the life of the Young Prince – but you can feel it. You can sense it… their deep bond.

So strong.

So impenetrable.

Something he didn't see before.

Conrart doesn't have it.

Gwendal doesn't have it.

Yuuri doesn't have it.

… But this Adam has it. That shared bond. That thread… you can see in that Emerald Green Eyes – the serenity… the sweet passion… the smile… and the warmth… the fire within Wolfram…

And yes, he also sees a change in the Bocchan's eyes and aura. He isn't sure but whatever that is – the reason can only be Wolfram von Bielefeld.

He can feel the dark penetrating anguish of unyielding passion and danger… the bocchan is serious. Very serious this time.

It's as if the bocchan is facing an enemy. Far more worst than the Sousho.

Now the two are facing each other.

And he cant wait to see who wins.

.

.

.

At the Royal Seat, Lady Cheri cant help but be awe at the two beautiful young royalties... and in her heart she knows who are they fighting for... both have serious aura – both are in a mode where one must be able to defeat the other for the sake of someone… or to make that someone notice them…

She smiles so sweetly and she can feel the hot shivers in her spine… she is so excited.

She cant help it.

Both are so obviously obsess with her baby.

'_May Shinou smile upon the rightful one…'_ she silently prayed.

.

.

.

Greta held her breathe - she cant believe that her daddy Yuuri will be facing the young prince of Luxembourg – The wild, gorgeous and beautiful Prince Adam... the one who seems to be holding her Papa Wolfram's heart.

She knows who she wants to win – but in the far side of her mind and heart – she wants the other to win… maybe because she seen something… something so tender, so loving… when the Young Prince was singing to her… yes to her – but not directing at her…

.

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

.

Those words were sang – with incredible intensity and passion… and Prince Adam's eyes looking at… Wolfram von Bielefeld.

Now she is torn… she knows in her heart that she wants her Daddy Yuuri and Papa Wolfram to be together… but… but Prince Adam.

She cant believe that Prince Adam will be that bold, daring and full of passion… to her Papa Wolf. It seems that her wish that Wolfram von Bielefeld to be happy and be loved would be coming true… but not with her Daddy Yuuri… but with this Prince Adam… But… But…

'Oh please!' she begged… she truly wants Daddy Yuuri and Papa Wolfram together. For she knows how much the real truth of Yuuri which he isn't yet revealing.

She knows she is so torn but she cant help it. It's like her heart and mind would burst anytime. She doesn't know what to think anymore.

.

.

.

On the other side of the audience's seat, Lady Gisela cant help but quiver both with fear and be awed – she can feel the turbulent Maryoku of the two – its like both are waiting for something…

She is no healer and physician if she cant recognized the swirling aura of the two at the field.

Yuuri Heika's Maryoku is bursting – she can sense it – a dark, fearsome aura… its like its waiting… waiting for something. She is scared yet excited to know just what is that aura – that air of electricity and turbulent feelings…

And what about the Young Prince of Luxembourg. Handsome and very powerful in appearance. She cant help but wander just what is that unknown presence surrounding him. Yes, something is surrounding the Young Prince of Luxembourg. Something so great, disturbing… frightening… and so powerful. She cant and doesn't recognized that kind of Maryoku.

Its something that made her hair stand, quiver… she is afraid and excited…

Just who is this man?

Who is this Prince Adam that can made Wolfram-Kaka smile?

Oh! Yes he knows Wolfram von Bielefeld. They may not the closest of friends but they share something in common and that is both have been Lady Julia's pupils. Both of them have studies under the lady Julia, and she knows that Wolfram-Kaka is someone so tender, gentle and loving and care a very deep emotion to other – for that are one of the talents a healer must have.

Sure, anyone can be a healer – if they desire too – but not anyone can just heal. Being a healer requires a lot of patience, trust, and the desire to really heal someone.

That's why she was so stunned knowing that Wolfram von Bielefeld – a fire elemental Mazoku can heal.

It's rare.

Very very rare for a Fire Mazoku to heal. Water Mazoku and Air Mazoku can heal if they have the desire, for they are gentle and has in them the power to heal – but being a Fire Wielder is not. It may happen only once a millennia. She doesn't know anyone right now a Fire Wielder who can heal except Wolfram-Kaka.

So she is very curious and intrigued – just who is this Prince Adam who can make the famous Demon Prince of Bratness and Full of Pride – blushed so much and laugh like that!

Oh for Shinou's sake! She knows Wolfram all her life and she knows that she have never in her entire life heard Wolfram von Bielefeld laugh like that – like last night. Wolfram laughing is so beautiful… its like a singing bird of paradise… she cant believe that there would be a day she can hear Wolfram von Bielefeld laugh like that, smiles like that… and be… passionate or sweet like that.

'_What will I do with you?' _

When Wolfram-Kaka asked that to the Prince of Luxembourg and held the Prince's cheek so gently – she almost dropped her jaw and faint at the very sight. Well, not just her but all of the female and some male occupants who witnessed that sweet gesture.

Wolfram von Bielefeld – being sweet and tender is no way – not in her years of being a Mazoku will she ever imagine that!

So just who is this Prince Adam that can make Wolfram-kaka someone… someone… who seems to be the Real him… The real Wolfram von Bielefeld without the mask of Strong, Brave, Full of Pride 3rd son…

Just a simple Wolfram…

Just who is this Prince Adam of Luxembourg?

.

.

.

Anissina von Karbelnikoff. Her eyes gleam with interest and curiosity. Must be because as a scientist – one must be able to observe, gather data, hypothesis and conclude the events that makes one so interesting.

She had been at the Blood Pledge Castle for Shinou knows how long. She's been with Gwendal and the one who taught him how to knit. Her inventions can to some are disasters but many of her works save so many lives and so on…

She had been with Gwendal, Conrart and Wolfram – long enough to have known the three brothers in their own special way. Oh, Gwendal and Conrart are predictable by nature. Gwendal being an Earth Wielder is so easy to described: calm, composed, cold, stoic, reserved, values life and has patient beyond anyone… Conrart – being a half Mazoku and half Human shows in his own way that he can be loyal, faithful, trustworthy, and can be trusted with the Maou's life.

The two can be predictable. For both are matured and she have observed in her stay at Blood Pledge their capacity to make things happen and do it in their own way…

Now the 3rd son. The Little Lord Brat. Wagamama Puu. Selfish Loafer.

She thought that she knows Wolfram von Bielefeld all her life.

Selfish, brat, spoiled, prideful and cold…

But she was so wrong. When the Maou Heika came, Wolfram become someone… someone so beyond the Little Lord Brat that she knows… Wolfram become warm, sure still prideful and a brat but he was there always to protect the Kingdom and by Yuuri Heika's side to give him support and guide the Young Maou into being a just and rightful King… she knows too, as a woman Wolfram's fragile heart was… in love. Not just in love – but a deep love to the Maou Heika.

She was surprised by this. Wolfram to be in love with a half human is like asking if the blood is red and the night is black.

And when Shinou Heika announce the renouncement of the engagement she bet the whole Castle will burn to the ground.

She was wrong. For the second time.

Wolfram gets up, kneels down like a Knight and kissed Lady Jasmine's hand and wished the two the best in life and happiness…

A mature, gentle and a Wolfram that she has no idea of what's on that Blonde head of his…

And when Wolfram came back… she was thinking that this Wolfram will be a cold, unyielding and harsh Prince – especially being given the task as the Royal Ambassador.

A Wolfram that she once knew. A doll. Cold. Lifeless. And because of the hurt will block everyone on his way – guarding his heart not with ice but with his scorching fire – so no one can approached nor touched him.

She was proven wrong for the third time.

Wolfram von Bielefeld is full of warmth, gentle, and … yes a smile on his lips… a laughter…

She cant believe she would be seeing a Wolfram beyond her expectation.

A very different yet all the same Wolfram…

Truly – Wolfram von Bielefeld cant be predicted nor observed just like that.

She knows that the change and the warmth of Wolfram stems from someone… someone who is so brave, strong and unpredictable himself to have crossed that fire in his heart… a soul so brave and so loving himself…

Prince Adam of Luxembourg.

The Young Prince who held Wolfram so gently and so bold in his actions that must warrant him some burning but not once he saw a fire sparks… only a spark of chemistry between the two.

Yes, she can sense it – there is a spark. So strong, so delicious and so… sweet between the Young Prince of Luxembourg and the Noble Prince of Shin Makoku…

Now… she is seated – looking at the Young Prince with so much interest – battling in a few minutes their very own Maou Heika – that seems to have some issues with their Little Lord Brat…

Oh, she just cant wait…

.

.

.

Conrart and Gwendal are observing.

They can feel something on the air… something so unpredictable and dark… its as if some dark luminous aura is surrounding the two duelist…

In their hearts – they know that a battle is the most unpredictable place to take sides with…

All they can do is observed and take extra precaution if something happens.

.

.

.

The Grand Ducal Family of Luxembourg. One of the Noble Family in Western Europe. Small country to some – but prestigious and held so much importance to the European country.

The men and women of the Grand Ducal Family have created so much fuzz and buzz on the London Society column. Maybe because they are the unpredictable bunch of Nobles who doesn't seem to care about etiquette and rules of the monarchy.

The eldest son marrying a half Scottish brod. The second son marrying a mere patisserier and the woman giving birth out of wedlock and abandoning his being the crown prince. And what about the third son who seems to have abandon also his rights to the throne just to be a volunteer on the different Asian country to help Africans, Asians and so on… and the fourth daughter. Said to have dumped so many men and change her lovers like changing her clothes. Oh, no one can question about her looks and her fashionable nature – but the society columns keeps on buzzing about her love affair. And how about the fifth? Especially the fifth son who have said to have an affair with a man. A man older by him and said to have died somewhere. And the sixth son. The most to have occupied the Society column. A playboy through and through. Breaking hearts in his early age.

The Grand Ducal Family have so many bones in their closet.

But what of it – no one knows… or few knows, they hide it well. Kept it a secret…

For they know – all those opposed or ridicule or even taint the Family – something unpredictable… something dark… something awful will happen…

'I change my mind. Make that a hundred, I'm placing my wager to Adam. He can beat that Maou.' Prince Guillaumesh Léopold Gawain Karl of Luxembourg, the eldest son said after observing the looks and the aura of the two duelist out in the field. He knows in his guts that Adam can win this.

Looking at the two – both are in even height. Both are tall in their six feet and one inch height. Both have the same body built. Lean, muscular and doesn't seem to be weak in any sides. Both have long Black hair – whereas Adam have his right eyes covers by it – must be to hide his black eyes to the world.

'I don't want to sound harsh or anything, but this is the Maou where talking about. We don't know his full power of Majik. We don't even know how can he be a ruler at such a young age and seeing the whole Kingdom – I say he did a good job… and though Adam is powerful, he is young… and needs to learn a bit more. I mean, he rarely used his Majik… I'll be betting 200 – to the Maou.' Prince Sébastian Ciel Michealis Karl Guillaumesh of Luxembourg, the fifth son said.

Many raised their brow but they know that Sébastian is right and have some point. The Maou of Shin Makoku on their tour – they find so many things about him and all the people seems to love the Maou. It's like this young Maou sure have hurt their Precious but he did a good job in Shin Makoku – like his the one who opens the door to all-out no War. He may failed their Precious personally – but he is a bright, Sun King of Shin Makoku.

'Yeah, I agree with Seb here. This is the Maou were talking about… I heard from Lord Von Christ his adventures with the others, and yes with Precious… he had restore peace, create something so childish yet something incredible. We can see he is all loved by the people of Shin Makoku and in doing so, he did create a great job here. We all love Precious – but let's give this Maou the benefit of the doubt – so I'm going to bet that Adam will win. 300.' Prince Louis Philippe Friedrich Dagonet Karl Guillaumesh of Luxembourg, the third son said.

'THE HELL IS WITH THAT SPEECH? You're such an ass Phil.' Prince Félixander Wilhelm Tristan Karl Guillaumesh of Luxembourg, the second son said while shaking his head and rolling his eyes. His eyes turn and looks at the two duelist facing each other.

He sighs. It looks like its been his habit now, sighing… 'The Maou… 400.'

The brother look sideways – to their father and their great grandfather. The five sweat drops when they saw a serious competition with the two. The evil smile of Grand Duke Henric and Daikenja, Murata Ken.

'Hmmm… oya oya… it looks like things will be not as planned by many…' Murata Ken said hiding his eyes with the gleam of the sun.

Henric raised his brow.

'So its true, the Maou has a tremendous power… but how powerful he is against my son is till to be seen…'

'Ohhh… then this time I will take something into consideration, not that I don't acknowledge my own grandson – but I know Shibuya like a brother… 500 Shibuya Yuuri – the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku.

'Yes, I do respect that Grandfather. Then, let me bet something to make it more interesting… a thousand… yes 1000 to my son. Adam of Luxembourg… The BLACK WIZARD.'

'THE WHAT?' Murata almost stands and looks incredulous, its as if Henric had grown three heads.

Henric smiles quite evilly. 'The Black Wizard… Grandfather.'

Murata gulped.

'The Black Wizard.'

He glanced at the field, where Adam and Shibuya are facing each other…

.

.

.

* * *

**Shibuya Yuuri.**

**The 27****th**** Maou of Shin Makoku – The Demon King of The Demon Kingdom**

Aliases:

- Yuuri

- Heika by subjects and foreign citizens/ rulers/ nobles and aristocrats

- Maou-Heika

- Yuuri-Heika

- Wimp by Wolfram

- Shibuya by Murata, The Daikenja

- Yu-chan by his family

- Bocchan by Yozak

- Shibuya Yūri Harajuku Fūri

Race: Half human, Half Mazoku

Gender: Male

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Black

Birthday: July 29th

Status: Maou Heika, was engaged to Wolfram von Bielefeld, now to Lady Jasmine.

Born and grew up in Saitama prefecture. A high school student who enjoys baseball more than textbooks. He was 'named' by Conrart when he mentioned to Yuuri's mother where he comes from, Yuuri means July.

When Yuuri arrives in Shin Makoku, he is declared the 27th Maou of the Mazoku. Yuuri easily gets caught up in his emotions to the point of loosing control of himself. He is a little bit quick to anger, and once he's on a rampage he can't even stop himself, much to Wolfram's annoyance (believe by others because Wolfram worried so much about Yuuri.)

When he is angry or sad or has a strong emotion his natural powers emerge. Yuuri uses expressions from historical dramas when he gets this way, which probably has to do with the fact that he loves historical dramas, and once again made Wolfram rolled his eyes – for his stayed on Earth that time when his still the fiancé of Yuuri – he have watched some of the dramas and Yuuri made the historical drama overboard.

He can summon Majutsu, even in the human territories. Yuuri's magic is manifested in various shapes - usually one or more great water dragons, or some messy magical 'creature' made from mud, food morsels (that made Wolfram vomit and hold onto Conrart's arm). After spending time in this form, Yuuri becomes worn out and in some cases passes out and doesn't remember what happened afterwards. Later, Yuuri learns to control his power and uses it to close the first of the Forbidden Boxes.

Yuuri is in fact the reincarnation of, and therefore is, Susanna Julia von Wincott, who died during the war against humans so many years ago. The pendant Conrart gave to him belonged to her. He retains some of Susanna's skills, as demonstrated when Adelbert brought out his stored language memory in his soul; he begins to understand the Mazoku language but because Suzanna Julia was blind he is unable to read the language, although, he can read raised letters with a finger. And sometimes when he goes into a crisis mode Julia's influence comes to the front of his brain and he temporarily loses eyesight.

Yuuri was engaged to the 3rd son, Wolfram von Bielefeld-Kyo. At his first encounter with Wolfram von Bielefeld he ends up engaged to him due to a mishap:

Wolfram, angry that Yuuri has been chosen as the Maou, makes the mistake of insulting Yuuri's mother - which earns him a slap. Slapping another noble on his or her left cheek is the way in which Mazoku propose marriage (some consider the slap as unmanly, but Yuuri explains to Greta - not knowing that Murata was then listening - that he only slapped Wolfram because he has a beautiful face, otherwise he would have punched him). Incensed by this insult, Wolfram challenges Yuuri to a duel, which is also mistakenly accepted because of Yuuri's unfamiliarity with Mazoku custom (he picked up the knife that fell off the table).

Throughout his teenage years in Shin Makoku, his main goal is to create a world in which Mazoku and humans can live together in peace, in harmony, in balance with the two diverse species, something that progresses slowly but eventually paid off – after all he did save so many lives and now is the loved-Maou of all.

Yuuri is said to be the greatest Maou after defeating Soushu and freeing the Shinou Heika from the dark power, that slowly consumes Shinou. Because of that, Yuuri is able to travel between worlds even without the help of the Shinou Heika.

And as the years goes by, he was known for his love to all kinds of things. He was fair and just to all his subject. He will find solution in all possible ways, diplomatic and all. He will never resort to violence and never allow War to be the only solution.

He had influenced so many nations, so many Nobles, so many people – human and Mazoku alike to talk first, to think of some solution – that war is the very last option in the book.

He had changed so many lives…

And on his birth right year, Shibuya Yuuri's engagement to the 3rd son was dissolved by Shinou Heika, saying that the purpose of protection and Wolfram's guidance is needed no more. Both are free from each other.

The event creates a great fuss – especially when the day didn't even last that Yuuri introduces Lady Jasmine as his fiancé. Maybe because Wolfram in his most bratty voice told everyone:

'_AT LAST I'M FREE! GREAT SHINOU! HE SHOULD HAVE DONE THAT LONG TIME AGO! Can't believe he only thinks about it now! Oi! Wimp! You better be a proper and a good King or I'll fry you, roast you even I'm not your fiancé!'_

Silence.

Chuckles.

And then everyone smiles and laughs.

Everyone laughs aloud – and breathes as if it's a relief to breathe once more.

Yuuri smiled at that moment and breathe a sigh of release, for anything he wants Wolfram to be happy. And he was scared that his decision will make Wolfram sad… but it was Shinou's divine intervention that he releases them to the engagement. For he knows that Wolfram deserves someone more to love him and – well a female not a male.

He can never look at Wolfram that way… or so he thought.

Everyday with Lady Jasmine was pure bliss, she has the wit, the beauty and intelligence of a woman beyond her age… maybe because she's quite older than him…

But he knows in his heart that something's amiss. Something so painful occurs since that day – he cant understand it – but the bed becomes so cold. The night becomes so chilly… No kicking, shouting, and snoring…

He is missing someone…

Someone who snorts, cursed him, snores in his sleep…

Snoring…

Its his lullaby… unlike what they all heard – Wolfram, snoring when his totally asleep – is mild, so gentle, and like a sweet chime.

His heart will skip every time Wolfram will turn around and face him sleeping like a baby… his shoulder showing off – because of that nightgown, he can see the long legs – no blemish and no scars… not even a hair in them unlike his. Wolfram's curves are so amazing and gorgeous. He has a very delicate skin, he knows cause he cant count the number of times that he had woken up and Wolfram was in his arms. And out of nowhere he will begin to caress that smooth shoulder.

And when he feels himself aroused – he will shriek like a girl and dive under the covers – only to be assailants by Wolfram's scent – thus he needs to go to the bathroom – one of the cases where he ends up on Earth without Wolfram's knowledge.

But he needs to wake up from that kind of dream – Wolfram is a boy. No matter what he isn't gay. He isn't a homo.

_ORE WA HOMO JANNAI!_

So he was glad and happy when the engagement dissolves without him saying it – but Shinou's orders…

But…

But…

But… he didn't expect that with his engagement – Wolfram will be given a mission, now that he isn't the Maou's 'personal bodyguard day and night' – a mission so in his reach but so far away for he cant travel there no more.

To Earth.

He had heard so many news from Murata and Shori that Wolfram is studying and faring on Earth and that he is under the care of the Luxembourg Family.

But he ache. He really is hurting.

For he truly wants to see Wolfram.

He cant understand the uncontrollable torment and sharp pain… every time he heard the name 'Wolfram' his heart will skip a beat… it will thump so hard that he feels his heart will break through his chest… he felt… sadness and the overwhelm urge to destroy any barrier or whatever barrier that is hindering him to travel to Earth.

But no matter what he did, do or pray – he cant go home…

He just cant.

He doesn't know if his being the Maou of Shin Makoku is the thing that's hindering him… he can use his Maryoku in his own accord just like every Mazoku. He can control them. He can use them at ease. He can manipulate them now…

But to no avail.

He had been staying most of his night time at the bathroom, maybe in his own weird thinking – that he will be sucked away and he can find himself on their bathroom on Earth… but nothing happens… not one, not even a quiver or ripple of the water.

And with the years that passed, he vows to himself that he will make Shin Makoku a better and safe place, for he wants Wolfram to be proud of him. He wants to see in his Angel's eyes the pride and respect in them for him.

He wants his Angel to be proud of him with his accomplishment and that even his on Earth – he will make Shin Makoku a place where humans and Mazoku exist. Where many little Wolfram, Yuuri, Gwendal, Conrart, Yozak, Anissina, Gisela, Gunter, Greta will be able to play, dream and care for their Kingdom.

Shibuya Yuuri with the help of the Daikenja, Murata Ken and the Blood Pledge Royalties makes Shin Makoku into a place where humans and Mazoku co-exist. He had maintain the 'medieval' style of living in Shin Makoku and never let the technology or his knowledge of the Earth in terms of war and things that can harm the environment be mention in the council. He wants Shin Makoku to maintain its pureness and its way. He doesn't want it to change – like what happen to Earth.

Earth's capacity to change and improve the way of living maybe good and prosper to some – but in its own way people destroys the natural resources. Men grew greedy and powerful. Men forgets the balance of nature. People are dying, starving and with no homes and food nor clothes. Sure, Earth is one advance place – a world where wonders and great things can be accomplished. But he doesn't want that to be in Shin Makoku.

Here, even if the start of his being Maou was with war – people still value peace, the simple way of living, the everyday prayers to Shinou Heika, to the nature… People here value each other – oh there is always robbers and all that non-go-doers – but its not like on Earth.

People here have high respect to nature and their elements…

And he loves the Mazoku way.

They are powerful and very great but they value each individual. And never resort to any schemes to trick the others.

Mazoku still fears Shinou Heika.

The Original King that saves all of the people.

He doesn't want the scar of Earth where he lives happen to his Kingdom. Yuuri made sure to talk to Anissina and never invent any thing that will harm the environment and give the humans who are still harboring animosity to the Mazoku ideas of war and invention that will harm innocent civilians.

He had built school facilities, Hospital to all Humans and Mazoku's, School for Healers and Agriculture with the help of Murata and sometimes Shori when he visits.

The Baseball Field becomes the home ground of all kids in the land, their meeting place, a place where one young's mind built their dreams.

The New Demon Kingdom is renowned for its brilliance, leadership, justice and power.

For five years Shibuya Yuuri have so much accomplished and become the Double Black King everyone was proud of.

The Sun King.

For he shines like no other – that his brilliance outshines even that of the Sun. He become the guide… the light of all the people. He was young… but a very good and gentle Maou of Shin Makoku.

And in that five years – he had one Mazoku in mind that he wants to be so proud of him…

Wolfram von Bielefeld.

It's true.

He had done all that – for the sake of Wolfram.

For he wants to Wolfram to be proud of him and never disappoint his Angel. After all, Wolfram's last words or rather letter to him was:

.

_Yuuri,_

_Be a good King._

.

And after five long years… he had seen his best friend – his Angel… the Angelic Demon Wolfram von Bielefeld…

He knows his engage to Lady Jasmine, but something in him shouts for Wolfram… something so dark and unyielding… something akin to passion and lust and craving…

He had been battling for so many years, and when his Angel vanished he felt the agony and turbulent pain of losing someone so dear, so precious… he had lost not just his best friend but his half life.

He had never imagined that Wolfram made so much impact in his life. Wolfram has been the other footprint in the sand.

He had wished, prayed to see his Angel once more and maybe God and Shinou took pity on him – he had seen him once more…

He thought that those lonely nights, cold bed and unstable heartbeat of his heart was due to Wolfram's meaning in his life. He thought that he just so much missed his best friend… those wet dreams of Wolfram was because – in his growing up years only Wolfram is the near perfection of a beauty. No, not just near perfection – but a perfect beauty… so he believes the reason that Wolfram was the fantasy he had before for that reason…

But he was so wrong.

When Wolfram's voice echoed at the Great Hall – his heart palpitate so fast that he cant breathe. He felt that a mighty tempest swept his whole body… Just Wolfram's voice… and when he heard Wolfram talking to someone and that someone being so damn close to his Angel – he felt in himself anger – anger beyond explanation.

He felt raw savage yearning to destroy whoever the man was…

And when Wolfram came to view – his body, spirit and soul and his heart – suddenly felt calmness… like a squall being tamed by the hands of an Angel…

Wolfram…

His Angel…

The beauty before him took everything away.

All the surroundings vanished…

Everything disappears…

And when he held Wolfram in his arms – he felt it.

The joy, the serenity… the calmness of that longing… he wants to buried himself in Wolfram's arms for all eternity… for he knows there he can find his peace…

But his other self wants more… not to buried himself in Wolfram's arms… but to bury himself deep… deeper in Wolfram's depth.

When dinner came – and he get a view of Wolfram's silence, smile, grin, smirk, chuckle… he knows what he wants to do.

He had in his mind that dinner – to drag the Proud Prince in their bedchamber – tied him up in that four-posted bed, tear that blasted evening attire, grip that luscious silky hair and look deep into those verdure green eyes – and sucked those pink Sakura lips… and hear in those lips the words:

'_Uhmm… Y-Yuuri… onegai… ahhhh! Y-Yamete k-kudasai… ohhhh! Y-Yuuri…' _

He wants to hear the moan from them said lips… he wants to run his tongue on those white silky neck, bite them… leave his mark…

He crave to sucked the Noble Proud Prince's whole being – he wants to hear his Angel's moan of ecstasy…

For him – Wolfram is his personification of lust and divine… heaven and hell.

Both an Angel and a Demon.

If all the men have dream of seeing an Angel lost in ecstasy and fantasy – then Wolfram is his answer to that – but he doesn't share. He doesn't want anyone – only him to know Wolfram's secret cavern and juices…

And now…

He is facing the man who in his short stay on Earth had opened his Angel's heart.

He hates this Prince.

The Young Prince of Luxembourg.

How dare he stole a kiss on his Angel's lips… those lips belongs only to him.

How dare this insolent boy touch his Angel's body!

How dare this young brat – look into his Angel's eyes like they were lovers!

Whatever this brat did – he will show to the world that he can destroy him in seconds.

No one dare touches what is his from the beginning of time.

Wolfram von Bielefeld belongs to him.

Only him.

The Maou, Shibuya Yuuri.

.

.

.

**Prince Adam Lancelot Galahad Ioan Karl Guillaumesh of Luxembourg.**

**The 6****th**** Crown Prince of Luxembourg. **

The Hereditary Prince of Luxembourg, Hereditary Count of the Rhine, Königstein, Katzenelnbogen and Diez.

Aliases:

- Prince Adam; Your Grace; Your Highness; Young Prince of Luxembourg

- Black King of Eton

- The Black Wizard (in the Wizarding World)

- Young Master of the Craft

- Perverted Uncle by Prince Gabriele and Prince Nolan

- Notorious Rake Prince by the Paparazzi London Society and German Press

- Sechz by his five brothers

- Lance once by Wolfram

- The Blood descendant of The Grand Master of the Templar's Knight

- Pervert by Wolfram

Race: Half Demon (Mazoku) and Half Wizard

Gender: Male

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Blue on his left and Black on his right. Heterochromia

Birthday: September 22nd

Status: The 6th Prince. The Crowning Prince who shall inherit the title: The Hereditary Prince of Luxembourg, Hereditary Count of the Rhine, Königstein, Katzenelnbogen and Diez. (Places in the Western Europe).

Adam of Luxembourg.

Just the name of the Young Prince will make a buzz in the London Society Columns and in the Wizarding World.

For he is no ordinary Prince.

Adam grew up in Luxembourg together with his brothers and sister, and at a very young age shows power beyond his age can muster. At age 3 he can easily summon things – without the use of incantation. At the age of 6 he can easily put or make a spell. And at the age of 9, he can read not just their Luxemburgish, French, and German language – but he is able to understand and write Gaelic, Greek and Elvish. The last being the hardest, because as a Wizard one must be very determined to step into the world of the Elvish World. They are creatures far more old and wise and will continue to watch over men, but never meddle in man's business, whether the later face death or tragedy.

When he reached the age of 12, The Grand Duke and Duchess decided to enroll him to the human world and spend his summer vacations and holidays under the Wizard and Witches governess only. The Grand Duke and Duchess likes Adam to have a normal life like the other kids – and because he can summon and cast spell on a young age, he was warned by the higher authority or the Minister of Magic in the Wizarding World not to use it against humans.

He works part-time like his brothers did when in their teens, but unlike his brothers – he doesn't work in any establishment. He used his talent as a lyricist – his lyrics are high rated and well known. Talking not about love – but more of life, the cycle of life, the growth of a person, the lies and courage and the hope for man. It's amusing to Wolfram how can a perverted jerk like him can make wonderful and truly awe-aspiring lyrics.

He did grew up normal, if that the Nobles and Aristocrats would like to call it. He grew into a fine and handsome young man. His wavy and raven like hair and his mysterious Heterochromia eyes made him the love of all the females and males.

As he entered Eton, not once did he received love letters from shy yet eager young lads to be his lovers. But he is very strict and its very much well known after a week that he only has desire for female bodies.

He can be seen at local bars and pubs at London, but never once he was caught by the paparazzi who would like to get a shot of the notorious Prince. But news have it that although many said that the 6th Young Prince frequently visits the night bars – no one can catch him in film, or get a caught of his image. And the Eton Headmaster cant do anything about it – especially Adam has a high grade that earned him to be in the King's Scholar.

He was known as the _'Connoisseur of Women'_ – young, adult, old – whatever – as long as he finds them attractive and his taste. But he is also known to break their hearts. He will never promise you anything, will drive you wild and make you want for more. The tabloid news, London news celebrity columns are full of his names and girls from every Royalty and Nobility being linked to him. But as long as there is no proof of evidence – they are all but rumors.

Sebastian, Felix, Philip, Guile and Alejandra all but can only shook their heads. Adam isn't the Black Wizard for nothing. He had accomplished and perfected the use of Apparate and Disapparate at a very young age, he can do Majik like no other. He is not just gifted but talented as well – it's like he has it in him – in his blood and veins the pure blood of Violet Parris.

He was so sure of himself.

He has everything he can ever want.

That is until a Noble, Proud and Defiant Noble Brat came to his life – more like came to his room – shared his bed and kick his ass.

A Bratty Beautiful Angelic Demon came to his life.

Meeting Wolfram and being part of the Demon's life made an impact in his life.

Wait not just an impact – more like shattered his whole being to the core.

Wolfram changed him – change his perspective and his view in life. He was so sure then that he can accomplished anything because he has the looks, money, power, prestige and what have you.

But so is Wolfram.

He had everything – but leave it all behind to become the Royal Ambassador. To become someone who will shoulder the great burden of the two worlds and everything in it.

He analyze it – if Wolfram then was hurt by this Yuuri Shibuya – then him going away and becoming Ambassador was the answer. He did thought of that – but as the days and years passed by, he seen the passion, the eagerness in Wolfram's eyes.

To learn and to be able to help.

He did asked him once, why accept the job – he'll be gone 30 years on Shin Makoku. What Wolfram answered created something so strong in his heart and mind. Its as if Wolfram open his eyes in all the things in life…

'_Because I need to help my country._

_I want to be the one to be able to reach the people in both worlds. I have accepted the mission from Shinou Heika with all my heart and mind and prepared myself – because Shin Makoku needs me._

_With this, I'll be able to help, not just Yuuri Heika but the world as well. For I will not let anything harm the beautiful world of Shin Makoku, its environment and its serenity. I will support Yuuri Heika with everything my power can offer._

_He is a just and the only rightful King in Shin Makoku._

_Yes, still naïve and a little young man – but I am older than him, and I will give my whole life to support Shin Makoku and the Maou… for he is the only Maou I acknowledge and for as long as I live, I will give him my sword, my loyalty and my Maryoku.'_

With those words, he felt not jealousy – but rather pride and braveness in Wolfram.

Wolfram was hurt by this Yuuri – but he continued to support and be there for him. He cant say Wolfram is foolishly in love – more like – the most brave and loyal Mazoku of Shin Makoku.

Wolfram didn't let the hurt in his heart become anger and hatred – but intensified more with support to the Demon King. For he believes that this Maou is a just, pure and only Noble person to hold the title of being The Maou.

Right there and then, what he felt for Wolfram – the lust, craving and want to make him happy – didn't vanished – but rather intensify with adoration, pride, marvel and his heart was forever captured…

If Wolfram can be this loyal and so loving to the country – what more to a person.

Yes, his lust for the Demon Prince cant be question – what he felt for Wolfram is so strong, so potent that he needs to calm himself every time he sees the Wolfe walking… near him or just the wisps of his scent. It really made him so hard that he needs to shower in an icy cold water to get that lust down.

He cant believe that he is waiting patiently for the Wolfe to open up to him… But Wolfram isn't a woman that can be coaxed with mere words. Wolfram deserves so much respect and honor. Wolfram isn't a woman to be told those things like your beautiful, you're my fated lover all things to be or he usually says to a woman… for Wolfram is a man – through and through…

His Velvet… oh how many nights have he dream of him… he can still feel it in his body… in his lips… that soft pink petal rose lips that drive him wild and made him so damn hard. That deep surging kiss… sure it was pure coincidence that they were under the mistletoe… but that's the first kiss that Wolfram was aware of him.

He just feel so damn lucky that Wolfram sleep likes a log… not no one can disturb him except if it's a great catastrophe…

How many stolen kisses?

How many stolen caresses?

How many stolen touch?

How many stolen sniff of his scent?

How many stolen hug?

Oh so damn many that he had lost count of it…

Its so damn pathetic but its true… he had stolen so many things in that pass years they stay together…

When Wolfram sleeps like there's no tomorrow, he will carefully seat at the edge of the bed… caress the silky Blonde hair… touch that smooth velvet skin… on the neck… on the shoulder… his hands will wander on those sweet, sexy waist… and when Wolfram would moan, he will bite his lips to keep the urge to ravish the Demon Prince…

And when Wolfram will move, the edge of that nightgown will move up and exposed that long, hot sexy legs of his…

And that sweet rose pink lips will part a little… the fullness of them are so inviting that he cant help but… caress them with his fingers… and his lips…

He had kissed those lips so many times…

And when the desire inside of him bottled up, he needs to Apparate somewhere – so damn faraway from the sleeping Demon or he would ravaged him right there and then.

How many dreams he had wished to come true…

Wolfram smiling at him, smirking at him, grinning at him, laughing with him…

How many fantasies he had wished to come true…

Wolfram begging him so softly… in a shy timid yet seductive voice: _'Lance… take me…'_

Yes, he did dream of that… Wolfram calling him with his other name… Lancelot… Lance… it was only a one time thing… in the past… but in his dreams… those sweet lips keeps on whispering, gasping for air… begging him… pleading him…

And in those dreams, he will pay homage to the Beautiful Demon… slowly caressing him, taking his time… not fast, but gentle… to make the Demon feel good… to not frightened him… to teach him the art of seduction and passion… to slowly drive the Demon wild…

His caress slowly will make the Demon moaned with desire… pleasure and passion…

'_Ahhh… uhmmm… p-please… Adam… d-deeper… p-please…'_

And when he gently raised those long legs to his shoulder to go deeper in his Demon's cavern… Wolfram's sweet little voice will shout of satisfaction.

'_Ahhhh… uhhhmmm… A-Adam!'_

Seeing the Demon looking so lovely, so lustful… his teeth, biting his own sweet tongue… to not to shout so much… and looking at him, with glazed eyes… the Emerald Green sparkles more with desire and sensuality… and he will drove more deeper…

'_Ah! Oh… please…'_

And he will whisper: _'Please what Velvet?'_

And he will then wake up from that wanderlust… only to see his Demon Prince… sleeping soundly at the other bed… or sometimes he will see the feet of the Demon Prince who have stumbled out of the bed…and its pure torture to him – for he will pick the Demon up and place him once again on the bed…

He cant believe that this stupid black assed King would exchange Wolfram to a mere woman, no matter how pretty that thing is.

Wolfram changed even his perspective of love.

We're trained to see only male or female and to plot people into those categories when they actually don't fit neatly at all. But if we pause, watch and listen closely we'll see the multiplicity of ways in which people are sexed and gendered.

There exists a range of personal identifications around woman, man, in-between-we don't even have names or pronouns that reflect that in between place but people certainly live in it.

Males do not represent two discrete populations, heterosexual and homosexual. The world is not to be divided into sheep and goats. Not all things are black nor all things white. It is a fundamental of taxonomy that nature rarely deals with discrete categories. Only the human mind invents categories and tries to force facts into separated pigeon-holes.

The living world is a continuum in each and every one of its aspects. The sooner we learn this concerning human sexual behavior, the sooner we shall reach a sound understanding of the realities of sex.

That's why he cant understand why this Maou – who seems to love all and to respect all – cant understand the love of a man to another man. He knows in his past that he had said that his desire runs only to women, well that is because he doesn't have any desire to have sex with men , and not until he met Wolfram. The Demon change so many things in him, his perspective in life… his views and the way he can analyze things…

In love there is no gender, age nor religion.

He had thought of it…

Love is a strange emotion. When one thinks of it, a conflicting multitude of thoughts arise.

Love is pitiful and marvelous, empowering and parasitic.

It is hideous; it is beautiful.

It is weak and strong at the same time.

Love has started wars, ended wars, caused the depression and death of millions, as well as caused uncountable others to be thrown to the heights of ecstasy.

So is love truly such a pure, lovely thing? He thinks it is a mixture of both. Just as nothing is purely good or evil, so is love…

And Wolfram… is the only man he could ever love… no – not just the only man – but the only person he could love.

Wolfram is not just beautiful outside, but pure and full of hot flames of passion to his Kingdom.

King Arthur, Lancelot, King Leonidas, King Louis Philip, Queen Victoria, every King and Queen, will all pale in comparison to Beautiful Wolfram.

For he never thinks of himself… he thinks of his country and its people… never himself.

He knows in his heart that no one can ever replace Wolfram. Only Wolfram can be the one to gave him joy and pride. And he will do anything and everything to make Wolfram happy… he deserves so much happiness and smile…

Thus, he told himself, he will help. He will change his nonsense priorities before. He wants to be there by Wolfram side, to aide him and be there for him for always… He knows some of the duty of being the Royal Ambassador – but never of the two worlds… and he had been studying. He had been learning too – together with Wolfram under Jillian's teaching and words.

For in his heart, he wants to be the one to catch the Wolfe, when his tired, down and feeling so alone. He wants to be the one to smooth those frowning eyebrow… the one to caress those pink cheeks and the one to touch and graze with his fingers that pouting yet adorable rose pink lips.

For he loves Wolfram with his entire being.

Wolfram gave him so much – oh, he had given Wolfram many things – but those are things. What Wolfe gave him is the knowledge that the world is diverse. And held so many wonders. Wolfram didn't limit himself with what he knows, but studies more – but not for himself but for the future and for the balance of the two worlds.

He had learned to be patient with Wolfram, he had learned to value each and every day, each minutes and seconds that they were together… Oh yes he wants more… but he wants to give Wolfram the time to adjust and to heal his heart…

That's why he had been only flirting and seducing the Wolfe… he doesn't want to force him, when he could anytime of the day… but he wants Wolfram to come to him so naturally. He wants Wolfram to open his heart to him… because Wolfram is so loyal and faithful – forcing him will only confused him and hurt his pride.

He is waiting… will always wait for his Beloved Velvet…

For him, Wolfram is not a substitute nor a conquest.

Wolfram is someone that earn his respect, loyalty, faithfulness, trust and adoration.

Wolfram has his deep honor and love…

Yes – he is in love with Wolfram von Bielefeld…

And he made a promise…

A promise on his heart – that he will never let Wolfram go… for he belongs to him.

His sweetheart.

His Velvet.

His Demon Prince.

.

.

.

And now both are facing each other.

Both have one goal…

And that is to defeat the other…

.

.

.

'Now ladies and gentlemen! Let the duel beginnnn!' Gunter's voice echoed the field. Gunter's nervousness and excitement can be heard at the microhpne.

All cheers.

'YEAHHHHH!'

'GO MAOU!'

'GO ADAMMM!'

'GOOD LUCK!'

The cheers erupted the field. All are cheering to their favorites.

.

.

.

But the two at the center of the field are neither moving nor making any moves.

Both are facing each other with vicious aura surrounding them.

Yuuri looks at his opponent. He can see that behind that face is something dark – something that he must not underestimate. He doesn't know what this 'Majik' all about. He had seen this Prince do some wonders – like drying Wolfram off, releasing them on the water… but he doesn't have an idea as to what the Young Prince of Luxembourg can do.

Adam looks at his adversary. This is the Maou of Shin Makoku. He had heard some of his amazing Maryoku or Demon Power. He knows some of his power, but to what extent and to what his capable of he doesn't know.

Both knows that there is only one way to find out.

Yuuri's eyes narrowed, when he looks at the field and saw a worried Wolfram looking at them.

He clench his fist tight – he can feel the Demonic Aura surging to get out…

'Who are you?' Shibuya Yuuri asked the Prince in a menacing tone. The tone isn't loud, they can only hear each other.

'Beg your pardon.' Adam asked in a sinister voice. He doesn't like the sound of that question.

Adam's eyes twitch, he doesn't like the sound of that tone. He clenched his fist tight – he can feel his Majik, wanting to burst… but he needs to keep it cool. He cant waste his Majik here, for he doesn't know if it will work 100%.

'Who are you in my Angel's life?' Yuuri asked once more. This time he can feel it, right through his fingers, an aura… a black dangerous aura – the half of the aura and spirit that has been missing from him for so long.

He smirked slowly… The Young Prince of Luxembourg will be humiliated for all the people to see… and he doesn't care if the Prince will die… but he needs to be careful… he cant let the Young Prince die… he wants to see the Young Prince suffer – feel torture – feel the pain he had feel when he caress his Angel.

He wants this Young Prince to witness how he can have Wolfram von Bielefeld with a lift of his finger.

Adam raised his brow. His hands are itching… he can feel something in him… the Majik wanting to burst out… because of the other person's aura is surrounding him… he can feel it – his anger at this Maou.

ANGEL.

The asshole has the audacity to call Wolfram 'Angel' – as if he has all the rights in this world. He grits his teeth.

This Maou will pay. Will severely pay for what he did to his Velvet.

'Why should I answer that. What ever Velvet's place in my life is something for us only.'

Yuuri's eye brows furrows. It looks like he cant get this young man answer his question.

'You dare steal a kiss from him!' Yuuri hissed.

When he witnessed that scene – a savage, terrifying feeling grip his heart and persona. He wants to growl and tear the young prince apart. He wants to drag Wolfram out in the forest and have him right there and then – he wants to shook Wolfram hard and tell him not to ever let his guard down.

He wants to ravished Wolfram and buried all his seeds on the Demon's cavern – he wants to hear Wolfram say only his name and look only at him!

He felt pain and tremendous anger at the scene.

He hates it.

That pain.

He doesn't want to feel it again.

That sharp edge pain – that aching twinge in his heart is killing him.

He doesn't like it one bit.

It slowly kills him.

'Steal? Oh, that. If you call that stealing then I believe I've been a criminal since day one.' Adam smirked.

Well, its true… how many stolen kisses, caress, hugs, nibble of the ear and so on… If the Maou think of that as stealing – well yeah, he really is a criminal. And his subject of stealing is a Prince – a Demon Prince with an alluring scent that drives him wild.

'What the hell do you mean?' Yuuri hissed once more… his fist in a tight clench. He can feel the raw blood on his fingers.

Adam raised his brow once more – he can feel it. The ominous aura in the air. He isn't the Black King of Eton for nothing – he can provoke anyone, drive out their Demons and make them lose it… He needs to see first what this Maou is capable of.

'Wolfram is mine Your Majesty. And no one else.' Adam declared.

CRACK!

'You insolent fool!' Yuuri shouted.

CRACK!

CRACK!

'KYYYAAAAAAA!' People started screaming and yelling when a loud thunder echoed the Kingdom. Lighting strikes the four corners of the diamond baseball field.

Conrart and Gwendal was dumbfounded. This is the first time they seen lighting that terrifying and out of control. The crack of thunder echoes so loud that many of the soldiers take their stance and look out to the citizens.

The lighting keeps on hitting the four corners of the baseball field.

It's both beautiful and striking.

Yozak and Hube approached the others too – seeing the look in Gwendal-Kaka's face, the two made sure that there wont be any stampede or injuries at the audience.

Murata's eyes locate Conrart, the Daikenja nods.

Conrart excuse himself and went over to the bench, sitting beside Wolfram.

Adam just stood there – unaffected by the scene. Lighting and Thunder – he knows them to be crucial and deadly. One of the Elements that cant be fiddle with.

Wolfram at the bench was startled.

The lighting almost surrounds the two at the field.

He cant hear anything.

'You human dare touch what is mine! You have no rights or whatsoever touching what belongs to me!' Yuuri hissed angrily and another crack of thunder echoed the Kingdom.

KYAAAAAA!

The horrifying scream of the children and the people can be heard – but not by the two at the field.

The Grand Ducal Family looks at each other – the men stands up and whisper something to their father.

Guile went to the other side of the exit, and made sure that no one is blocking it. He can still see the full view from there. He crossed his arms and lean on the wall – it looks like the Maou will be showing. He had heard that no one sees the Magnificent Maou in the stories or that of adventures almost five years ago…

Félix and Philip made sure that the people in front are not going to be harm by any Majik or Maryoku – they place themselves at the both ends of the audience seats – to make necessary protection or shield if anything goes wrong.

Alejandra went to the children and she smiles. Her beauty made the children smiles at her. She seats among them and is ready at any moment.

Sébastian shook his head and place himself at the other side of Wolfram. Conrart may be there – but he needs to protect his Precious no matter what. This is a Demon King against a Demon Wizard.

Adam grits his teeth, this Maou is getting on his nerves. Keeps on saying 'His – His!' Dammit!

'Wolfe isn't a thing! He had his own life and decision! And for the fucking record – he isn't yours!' Adam scoffed.

Yuuri's smirk turns ugly and sinister and when he clench his fist tight – lighting strikes near the Young Prince.

'He is mine!' Yuuri shouted and out there a magnificent feat emerge.

'KYAAAAAA!'

Shouts can be heard when an enormous black and blue Water Dragon emerge from the Maou's back.

HISSED.

HISSED.

HISSED.

Murata was astounded. Never before he had seen an angry Water Ryuu – never in his lifetime as the Daikenja. The Water Ryuu looks so terrifying and not Shibuya's usual Water Blue Ryuu. They look deadly… looking like a Dragon Serpent… with scales and red eyes… he cant believe it. Shibuya can summon something so sinister and so deadly.

Shinou at the temple and looking at the water mirror is very much impressed. This is something worth watching and worth his time on Shin Makoku.

He grins. 'Ulrike… it looks like he will be coming out – any seconds now…'

'Shinou Heika… the promise will be broken this day.' Ulrike whispered – her eyes as big as saucers at what she is witnessing.

Her heart palpitates so fast and loud – for she fears the outcome of the battle.

'Aye. Shibuya Yuuri's union with the Maou.'

.

.

.

The loud cracks of thunder was then accompanied by droplets of rain.

The rain hits the ground in big droplets.

Angry droplets.

As if they are feeling the anger and urge to destroy something.

The audience instantly covers themselves. The flying Kotsuhizoku flaps their wings and on their hands a big tarpaulin covers the audience – the flying Kotsuhizoku hands the edge of the tarpaulin to the soldiers who thanks them and lock the edges to the metal posts.

The Grand Ducal Family smiles, they thought they need to use their Majik so that the others wont be wet – but it looks like the Lord Von Voltaire, Lord Weller and their Grandfather is anticipating this kind of event happening.

Murata put his fingers on his glasses and moves it up.

So the time is here.

Good thing he asked Gunter to prepare the tarpaulins to cover the audience seats – knowing Shibuya.

.

.

.

Adam look at the Water Dragon. This is the first time he had seen this kind of element being used without conjuring a spell.

'Interesting…' he murmured. The Water Dragons looks so terrifying – but for him – fearing them is not even on his list. He had battled Dragons – real Life Dragons before. There are 84 species of Dragon and all of them he had encountered.

'RYUU!' Yuuri summoned his water Ryuu and not just one nor two but nine heads of water Ryuu emerged and angrily hissed at the other black haired man.

They stared at him with contempt. They can feel their Master's anger and loathe to the young man before them.

Murata and the others are stunned!

When Yuuri suddenly summoned the Water Dragons and the Nine Heads emerge – a sudden eruption at Yuuri's!

The water now surrounds him – with field of energy… Bluish and Black and sinister energy field surrounds him!

Adam's brow furrows.

He had never seen Majik like this. So this is what a Maryoku is.

'His here!' Ulrike whispered and in a tear fell out of her eyes.

Shinou grins. 'Welcome back… Maou.'

.

.

.

THE MAOU!

And right there and then, after five long years they once more witnessed something so beautiful, so terrifying… so magnificent.

Shibuya Yuuri as The Maou.

The transformation was astounding and breathtaking.

Shibuya Yuuri was surrounded by black and blue and violet mist with electricity volts – the water – bluish and pure surrounds him like a God…

His hair – grew more… the onlookers can see and feel it – the Grand Ducal Family are impressed – the Maou.

They can see it, the change of that Black orb… turning into Slits.

The Double Black Maou of Shin Makoku is here once more.

The whole people can feel it – the tremendous Maryoku of the Awaken Maou.

How many years?

How many years have they last seen The Maou of Shin Makoku?

Five Years.

And now his back.

They don't know what triggers it – but he is back.

Their Maou Heika.

'Insolent Fool! How brave are thee to even touch a single strand of thy hair of my Beloved! Thee have no room in our place. Thee shall be punished by the righteous justice!' The Maou's voice echoed but no one can hear what he is saying – its as if the surrounding energy mollified his voice and all they can hear are blasting echoes like thunder.

But Adam can hear it. He grits his teeth. His hands ready at any moment.

He can use a wand, but he didn't bother to bring his Phoenix Wand. It will only hinder him. He needs pure powerful Majik in defeating this Maou.

Another loud crack of thunder and many gasped – the nine water dragons are moving forward – hissing angrily towards the Young Prince of Luxembourg.

'ADAMMMM!' Wolfram shouted. Wolfram was stunned – the Water Ryuu's looks so much different. He had never seen that form before. Never!

Yuuri angrily hissed. Hearing the name of another man from his Beloved's voice truly intensify more the anger he felt.

Adam just stands his ground and raised his right hand and in a loud voice conjured a spell.

'_Sectumsempra!_'

AHHHHHHHH-HHHHHHIAAAAAA-HHHHIIIIISSSSSEED!

An eerie sound echoed from the Water Ryuu – they can all see it.

The nine Ryuu are being cut – from every where.

SLASH.

CUT.

SLASH.

HISSED.

All their hissed becomes a hissed of pain.

Angry and painful.

They are astound by it.

'He uses it! Shit!' Felix murmured. The spell Adam used is one of the most dangerous and hard to conjure spell. Because it was created by a Dark Wizard – for the purpose of severing an enemy – killing them.

_Sectumsempra,_ a spell that violently wounds the target; described as being as though the subject had been 'slashed by a sword'.

And they can all see the Water Dragons being slashed from everywhere. And all thought one thing – if the spell or that Majik isn't powerful – it can never slash nor harm the Water Dragon of the Maou.

And right now they can see that the infamous Water Ryuu of the Maou are being slashed severely by an unknown sharp sword. A sword so sharp that Dragon Serpents are being severely beheaded, slashed, rip into pieces.

'FOOL!' Yuuri shouted, does this Young Prince thinks he already won.

Yuuri lifts his two hands, its was amazing. The dark luminous aura of the Maou.

'I summon thee Kotsuhizoku! Obey thee Maou! Destroy thy enemy!'

And there out of no where – dozens of flying Kotsuhizoku are now surrounding the Prince Adam. There always black hole eyes are now furious red.

Adam grits his teeth, so this is what the Maou can do. He knows that there are many more things this Demon King can do – but summoning these flying skeletons.

'Shit!'

The flying Kotsuhizoku made a dash at him, he quickly docks his head, he didn't brought his sword – after all it would be useless.

The screams of the people can be heard, for they fear this kind of flying Kotsuhizoku – whose eyes are red.

He grits his teeth once more and though he doesn't want to hurt them – he has too – or he would die.

He lifts his right hand and points it to the flying Kotsuhizoku, and in a loud voice:

'_Confringo!_'

BLAST!

CRACK!

'_Confringo!_'

BLAST!

CRACK!

'_Confringo!_'

BLAST!

CRACK!

They can all hear it – the flying Kotsuhizoku are breaking one by one. The audience are still amazed! It's like all their bones are being shredded into tiny pieces.

Yuuri grits his teeth.

Even the Ten Nobles, Gwendal, Conrart, Lady Cheri, Yozak and everyone. Just what is this Young Prince of Luxembourg is doing?

All he does is say some words and powerful streaks of lights and colors of astounding aura came out of his hands.

'THEE ARE A WIZARD.'

Yuuri said it. Not a question but a confirmation.

'I AM.' Adam grins evilly, he felt exhausted – but didn't show it. It looks like using his Majik here can be doubles, he was surprised when he cast the Severing Spell – on Earth it will slash the target – but not that in great range and in that feat. So here in Shin Makoku, all their Majiks doubles or triples but require a lot of energy from their body and spirit.

Everyone gasped.

A wizard!

They know that some humans in Shin Makoku can use some powerful objects or artifacts and use it – they are called Wizards too. But this one – this Prince Adam of Luxembourg isn't using anything.

He is a Wizard from Earth.

And it seems he is no ordinary Wizard if he can do some things or cast some spells that needed no orbs or objects.

'Shinou Heika! So its true!' Ulrike gasped.

'Aye… Adam is the pure blood descendant of my Daikenja and this Witch from Earth. Both have powerful pure energy of Maryoku combined with Majik. It's fascinating. I cant believe I maybe able to witness this.'

Shinou grins so satisfied.

The ultimate battle. A Demon and a Wizard.

Both are half breed. He is so fascinated at what the Young Prince can do. It's like all the spells he conjured can be of used to what he wants it to be used.

Murata shook his head.

This is a battle that he doesn't know the outcome. As Everard he have no idea what Violet can do. All he knows is that she's a powerful Witch and have studied in a Wizarding School. And that she is famous and well known in the Wizarding World.

He have no time nor the chance to visit the Wizarding World – for as a Mazoku he has other things to take care off and as a Grand Master – it requires his full time and attention and the secret of their blood must be kept.

.

.

.

Yuuri then raised his right hand and summon a black energy orb – full of violent electricity.

'HIAAA!' He then cast it and throws the black energy orb to Adam.

Adam didn't dodge nor move but raised his hands too and cast a spell.

'_Evanesco!_' Out of his hands a white light came out and the black orb vanished.

'W-what?' Gunter at that very moment doesn't know how to make any commentary – everything is so fascinating. And knowing that the Young Prince Adam is a Wizard. He had read some of it… some information of being a Wizard. But he cant believe he will be seeing one and witnessing a battle.

A Demon King versus A Demon Wizard.

'He uses the Vanishing Spell.' Princess Alejandra said to the stunned Mazoku's beside her. 'I just cant believe that it can even vanished powerful source of energy.'

Yuuri grits his teeth angrily. For him, the insolent Young Prince is doing nothing but awaits him – it seems Adam knows what his doing. Not summoning anything or doing anything – but is waiting.

Well, he doesn't want to disappoint the insolent fool.

'RYUU!' Yuuri shouted once more and this time, the whole ground shook, Adam almost stumbled at his feet, the audience grew frightened and many are shouting.

KYAAAAA!

They all saw a terrifying Dragon made of Mud. The water and the earth combines and creates a terrifying monster.

The Dragon Mud made an eerie moan, but unlike Yuuri's usual creation – this one is so terrifying and perfect in all aspects.

Gabriele and Nolan got scared – the thing the Maou conjured looks like a wild terrible Basilisk.

The audience, even Gwendal, Conrart, Gunter, Yozak and Hube cant believe they are seeing a perfect form of a Mud Monster – Dragon and a Snake combined.

HISSSSEEEDDD.

The Dragon Snake makes its move towards his enemy – Adam narrowed his eyes and made a quick dash, he jumps to the right side!

PERFECT!

For the Dragon Snake whips the left side with its tail!

Adam cant believe that the Maou can create this kind of monster. He learned his lesson once with Wolfram.

Never underestimate thy enemy – especially a Mazoku.

The enormous Dragon Serpent made an instant move at Adam.

'KEEP ON RUNNING BUT THY SHALL NOT PREVAIL!'

Adam suddenly stops on his tracks, raised both his hands – seeing that no one is at the back of the Dragon Serpent – in a loud voice cast another spell:

'_Petrificus Totalus!_'

The Dragon Serpent – turns into a stone.

'_Incendio!_' Another spell and the Dragon Serpent right there and then – burst into fire.

Yuuri smirks, does the Prince thinks that's all.

HHHHIIIISSSSSEEEDDDD!

'ADAM!'

Wolfram's shouts when out of nowhere a Water Ryuu came from behind Adam and whips his back.

Adam was thrown a few feet.

'Fuck!' Adam grits his teeth, he was too concentrated casting two spells at a time that he didn't notice the Water Dragon.

The Water Dragon made a move, moving forward – while shooting sharp water arrows.

He repels it by casting a spell. '_Stupefy!_'

BLAST!

'_Stupefy!_'

BLAST!

'_Stupefy!_'

BLAST!

'_Stupefy!_'

He cast them while running, each Dragon Serpent blast and turns into water – they all saw him running – running towards – the Maou.

Yuuri saw Adam run towards him, he was making a black energy orb to cast when Adam shouted.

'_Expelliarmus!_' Adam's shout produces a jet of scarlet light and they saw the Maou – being throw backwards. The force was so great that Yuuri was throw quite a few feet away.

Many gasped and was speechless.

Adam inhaled and exhaled. He grits his teeth, the throw and whip of the Dragon Serpent's on his back aches so much – it feels like a bullwhip hits him, and many saw the blood at his back. He was severely whip at the back by the Dragon Serpent's tail.

Adam approach the Maou, who is getting up.

Adam then grabs Yuuri's lapel and throw a punch at the Maou's face.

The Maou is no more – maybe because of the impact of the blast – Yuuri's hair shorten but his eyes are still in slits.

KYAAA!

WAHHH!

Many shouted.

Many are so stunned.

Even the Ten Nobles and the Blood Pledge Royalties.

The Grand Ducal Family knows that Adam using his fist can only mean one thing – he is pissed.

Big time.

Wolfram can only stare at the two men. He grips his hands.

Conrart looks at his baby brother – Wolfram's eyes are of worried and pain. Its as if he can feel the pain of the two who seems to change the battle into fist fight.

Sébastian carefully looks at his Precious Wolfram. Precious' hands are all white. He sighs. He carefully holds Wolfram's hands.

Wolfram was startled but nods in appreciation. He holds Sébastian's hands too.

Sébastian shook his head, he can feel the tight grip of Wolfram. It's as if the coldness will transfer at him. Wolfram is so cold.

Conrart raised his brow. And since when did Wolfram let others touched him?

That small gesture is a sign of Wolfram being weak – if he had done that – he knows hundred percent that his hands will be slap away – but this fifth son held his baby brother's hands and Wolfram nods in appreciation.

He was envious – he felt that pain. He is the Koonichan after all. And whether Wolfram will swat him or not – he put his arms gently on Wolfram's shoulder.

Wolfram was startled but nods and a small smile appear in his lips – and then again his face turns to watched the two at the field in a fist fight.

Yuuri stumbles but he hold his ground, he smirks and throws a punch at Adam.

KYAAAA!

Now both are not using any Maryoku nor Majik – but using their fist in a fight.

'Oh my!' Lady Cheri gasped. She can see two powerful Royalties in a savage yet beautiful duel.

Yuuri connects his fist on Adam's plexus.

'FUCK!'

Adam felt the pain, but answers Yuuri's fist with a fist of his own on the Maou's face.

'SHIT!'

Right Hook.

Left Hook.

A kick.

Both are fighting – and no one can hear what the other is saying because of the loud crack of thunder and the enormous rain.

'You fucking pricking son of a bitch!' Adam shouted and throws a hook on Yuuri's face. 'I always wanted to punch your face from day one you fucking shit hole!'

'You bastard! Don't you dare touch my Angel!' Yuuri hissed and his fist made a connection to Adam's left face.

'Wolfe isn't yours! You fucking moron!' Adam then lift his knee and made connect it to Yuuri's body.

Thud!

Yuuri hissed at the pain but gets up and slide his feet at Adam's feet – Adam stumbled and he was about to be kicked when he rolled sideways and gets up.

Both are looking at each other with murder in their eyes.

'His my fiancé!' Yuuri shouted.

The audience wanted so much to hear – but the drops of rain and crack of thunder is so loud. And because Yuuri isn't anymore in his Maou mode – it looks like it's the weather.

Not the Maou itself.

'Wolfram isn't your fiancé! You threw that chance! You are a fucking prejudice asshole who had hurt him!'

'He is mine! Wolfram von Bielefeld belongs to me! His body and soul belongs only to me!' Yuuri hissed and both now came forward – throws each other punches.

'Belongs to you? You freaking asshole! You have hurt him beyond repair! Now you have the fucking gall to say those!'

PUNCH!

Yuuri stumbles but quickly answer the punch with a kick.

'You fuck! Whatever happens in the past is not for you to meddle with! Wolfram belongs to me! And I will have him by any means!'

KICK!

'You shithole! As if I will let you touch him! Velvet will never be yours! I will not let him be toyed by you!'

Adam throws a kick and Yuuri was thrown backwards.

'You have a fucking fiancé of your own! What the hell do you think Wolfram is? A doll? A lover boy? Fuck you!'

PUNCH!

'He is not my toy! He is mine!' Yuuri grits his teeth – this Prince doesn't have the rights to know why Wolfram is his. That is only for Wolfram to hear.

Adam with his feelings and the great power to kick this Maou who have hurt his Beloved – sees blood when he heard that.

_Flash back of Wolfram crying._

_...'Yuuri... hurts...'  
_

_Wolfram whispering in his sleep._

_...'Yuuri... why?'  
_

_Sobbing in his sleep._

_...'Why?'  
_

_Lonely Wolfram…_

_...'I am not weak.'  
_

All those came to his mind and with an urge so great – he throws a very mean and very powerful punch on Yuuri's solar plexus.

ARGH!

Yuuri stumbles but Adam grabs his lapel and hissed at him.

'Wolfram will never be yours. He is mine!'

Yuuri was stunned when he saw two color of eyes.

Blue and … Black.

Yuuri grits his teeth when he heard that and with his free arm – punch Adam.

PUNCH!

Now the two stands – both are breathing heavily.

All their Maryoku and Majik are spent.

Their last energy is their physical capacity to stand.

Yuuri and Adam.

Now face to face.

Both have serious injury all over their body.

Blood are oozing from Yuuri's face, temple, lips, nose.

Blood are everywhere from Adam's face, cheeks, lips and at his back.

Both have serious injury and bruised all over their body.

Both are neither summoning anything – because the battle is now man to man.

CRACK!

When the thunder strikes so loud – they all saw two young men throwing punches – both connected to their face.

THUD.

Two bodies his the ground.

'HEIKKKAAA!'

'ADAMMM!'

'YUURIII!'

'SECHZ!'

Yuuri and Adam.

Both saw their Beloved Wolfram – running… with a worried look in his face… running towards…

.

.

.

TBC.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

_ Hope you can forgive the lousy battle scenes. I am not good at explaining it _ kyaa but I do hope my message can be delivered to you all.

.

.

.

**Spells:**

**Sectumsempra **– Description: Violently wounds the target; described as being as though the subject had been "slashed by a sword".

Suggested etymology: Correct classical Latin sectum, past participle of verb seco, "to cut", and deformation of Latin adverb semper meaning "always"

**Confringo (Blasting Curse)** – Description: Causes anything that the spell meets to explode in flames.

Suggested etymology: The Latin confringo, which means "to break in pieces, to bring to naught".

**Evanesco (Vanishing Spell) **- Description: Makes the target vanish.

Suggested etymology: Latin evanesco meaning "to vanish"

**Expelliarmus (Disarming Charm)** - Produces a jet of scarlet light. This spell is used to disarm another wizard, typically by causing the victim's wand to fly out of reach. It can also throw the target backwards when enough power is put into it. If it hits, or gets close, to another spell, if powerful enough, it will deflect the spell, causing it to hit its caster.

Suggested etymology: Latin expellere meaning "to expel, to thrust away" and Latin arma meaning "weapons of war"

**Expulso** - A spell that causes an object to explode. The force of the explosion may depend on the intent of the caster.

Suggested etymology: Latin expulso meaning to "drive out, expel, force out, banish."

**Incendio **- Description: Produces fire. Flames burst out flying.

Suggested etymology: Deformation of Latin verb incendo, meaning "to burn, to set fire"

**Petrificus Totalus** - Description: Used to temporarily bind the victim's body in a position much like that of a soldier at attention; this spell does not restrict breathing or seeing, and the victim will usually fall to the ground.

Suggested etymology: English petrify meaning "to turn to stone" and English total meaning complete.

**Stupefy (Stunning Spell, Stupefying Charm, Stunner)** - Description: Puts the victim in an unconscious state. Manifests as a jet of red light.

Suggested etymology: English stupefy (to make stupid, groggy, insensible), which derives from Latin stupefacio meaning "to make senseless"


	17. Chapter 17

* Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters of Kyou Kara Maou.**

All rights belong solely to the creator, Tomo Takabayashi (writer/ author) and Temari Matsumoto (mangaka) and Studio Deen (anime and OVA producer/ production).

_And neither do I make any money from this story._

* Disclaimer: **I do not own any Spells/ Magical objects from the book Harry Potter.**

All rights belong solely to the writer J.K. Rowling.

_And neither do I make any money from this story._

* Disclaimer: **This is a work of fiction.**

Any resemblance to any real people (living, dead, or stolen by fairies), or to any real animals, gods, witches, countries, and events (magical or otherwise) is just blind luck, or so I hope.

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 17**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

The setting of the sun makes a beautiful color rays to the land of Shin Makoku. The dark violet and blue makes a striking contrast.

A very majestic symphony that it takes one's breathe away…

So beautiful… and so divine… Shin Makoku.

And with places that are high – like a castle – the rays makes an enchanting colors to the rooms…

And that includes the Royalty rooms of Blood Pledge Castle.

The room is dimly lit, the fire at the hearth gives warmth at the cold room.

A beautiful young Noble Prince sighs as he watched the horizon changes its hue… to let the Goddess of the Night unveils her noble right.

The setting of the sun means the end of the day to all Shin Makoku… but not for him.

He looks at his hands – still trembling... trembling with fright and worry.

Trembling?

Him?

**YES!**

Fright and Worried?

Him?

**DOUBLE YES!**

He cant believe what happen a while ago – it feels like his whole body was going to die with apprehension and nervousness for the two big IDIOTS battling at the field.

He cant believe that the two jackass Royalties will fight like that.

Those two arrogant-egoistical-Royalty-Assholes!

Cant they put their powers on hold?

The whole Shin Makoku almost – ALMOST got destroyed?

Well, yeah – they find out from the Grand Ducal Family that the weather was not just due to Yuuri's Maryoku but also Adam's!

That's why even when Yuuri was not in the Maou mode – the storm, thunder and lighting continues. It seems that Adam's Majik can resonate with Shin Makoku's elements.

The whole Blood Pledge Castle was astonished to hear that. The Daikenja confirms it to – saying that Shin Makoku is a land of glorious wonder and a powerful land where Majik, Maryoku and Power of a person doubles.

Grand Duke Henric explains that they too feel their Majik doubles or triples… it's as if Shin Makoku is a very divine catalyst that can make their Majik resonates more with the elements, incantation and the power of nature.

The whole chaotic burst of weather a while ago was due to two powerful douchebags who seems to cant control their Maryoku and Majik and EGO for that matter!

He sighs.

Yuuri and Adam.

The two a while ago looks so scary.

Scary?

No.

Make that unnerving and freaking bone-chilling.

Both gave off superbly menacing aura and persona – but he cant understand the sudden change in them.

Is it Ego?

He knows Adam to have a major ego attitude – but Yuuri?

YUURI?

Of all people and Demons?

YUURI?

What the hell happen?

He was dumbfounded when he saw the angry slits of Yuuri's eyes.

To some humans they don't have the 'keen eyesight' – but them Mazoku have no needs for binoculars or any glasses to see them – they have the eyes of the hawk – as what people says. Their eyes can see far more than human eyes can see – and he saw them – those angry terrifying slits of the Double Black Maou.

It's as if he wants Adam… completely eradicated… destroyed…

Destroyed… completely…

Yes…

He knows that kind of savage need to destroy… for he had seen that kind of eyes before…

With Yuuri.

When Yuuri was possessed by the dark power of Shinou – who was then possessed by the remnants of Soushu. Those taunting and full of malicious and full of sinister eyes are like those a while ago…

He doesn't know why – why the competition attitude, as what Conrart and the others say – Yuuri was never like that.

Never.

Yuuri was and will always will be the ever so peace-loving Wimp!

If competition and all the ego-thing – that would be Adam.

Yes!

Adam!

That perverted jerk was more of the competition type of a Prince.

He knows, for the two of them already dueled more than he can count with swords.

That's why Adam knows how to use some basic sword movements – he had taught him. He had been Adam's teacher in swordfight.

Adam suggests being his sparring partner – when he told him that everyday he had his training with his Army. Adam then who was unimpressed and cant believe that he, Wolfram von Bielefeld commands a troop – or a battalion of Fire Wielders, had asked him to teach the young Wizard how to handle a sword.

It took them a lot more time; it was hard for him to teach an amateur who knows nothing of a sword to handle a real – killing sword. He taught Adam that when he touches the tip of the sword – or its handle – he must think of the people he swore to protect. For that's what he had always think about in fighting in Shin Makoku.

He had always thought about the people, little children, old and young women he needs to protect and those who trust in him. They as the soldier of Shin Makoku swore an oath to protect the people – until they're dying breathe.

And he had taught that to Adam.

Oh, it was hard, very hard to teach him – but it was fun and pleasant. Adam was a quick-learner. He – unlike Yuuri was willing pupil who wants and interested to learn to use a sword not just trusting his Majik.

He knows Adam can handle the sword – that's the only reason he trust his back to Adam. He never had in his life trust his back to anyone – maybe to Conrart and Gwendal… and yes sometimes to Yozak. But he is still weary – he trusts his back completely to Adam – maybe because he knows that Adam will never let him be harm…

He doesn't know where he got that feelings – but he know in his heart that Adam will never let him get hurt.

But the sudden change of attitude a while ago still infuriates him; he wants to know what happen back there?

He doesn't have any idea why Yuuri and Adam will fight like that.

Is it because both are Royalties?

But that's preposterous.

He knows Yuuri never likes to compete.

Well, the last event he was in was that when Yuuri must show all his capabilities and show-off like a real Maou. Yuuri was even scared facing a damn Sandbear!

The contest – no scratch that – the duel, was so intense that he cannot believe he will be seeing the Maou again.

Well, it has been ages for him seeing the Double Black Maou of Shin Makoku – Yuuri looks magnificent – he truly fits the title of Double Black Maou of Shin Makoku.

His hair had gotten longer – maybe because he is sporting a long hair now. And seeing that black slit eyes still looks menacing and astounding…

Yuuri in Maou mode truly is incredible.

It's been years... so many years for him since he last saw the Maou.

And Yuuri... he feels... so powerful... so majestic... so incredible...

And Adam.

Adam truly is a Wizard.

Hundred percent.

No doubt about it.

A powerful – Majestic Wizard.

He cannot believe that he will see Adam in his full glory as a Wizard.

Adam conjuring, summoning and casting spells in a serious mode looks so terrifying.

Though he was nervous and he felt his heart would burst out – he can hear some of the girls – the ladies at the other side of the bench – whispering and giggling. Well, he can't blame them.

Adam looks so damn hot and wild! – he rolled his eyes – Well, that's according to the girls' point of view not him.

He was so used to see Yuuri in a Maou mode and his usual all black uniform – and his used seeing Adam in their Eton uniform and coat – that he forget one thing.

Adam is fatal.

He has the charm and the body that even some of the boys in Eton gives him 'indecent proposal'. They are all after the masculine and that 'pleasure by the King' experience. He wasn't that naive not to know the talk and gossips at Eton.

Adam a while ago took many a breath away with his natural and God-like form.

He was wearing his usual white long sleeve polo that's rolled up and black jeans and boots that he cant believe the effect of it when being soaked by the rain will look so sexy, wild and untamed – he once again look sideways and rolled his eyes – well again that's according to the girls' point of view not him.

But seriously, Adam looks forbidding and sinister when being in his Wizard form. He cant believe he can easily cast a spell that can slash Yuuri's water Ryuu.

And so was Yuuri – when did he mastered such craft?

Yuuri in that serious form without his usual Eesama mo-do or Emperor Mode - Yuuri uses expressions from historical dramas when he gets this way, which probably has to do with the fact that he loves historical dramas - weren't present.

It's as if Yuuri is different.

It's as if his facing a different adversary.

He feels that this Maou was different from the Maou they all knew.

Him summoning nine glowering Water Ryuu was unbelievable. He cant believe the change of Yuuri's Water Dragon.

Water Dragons with red slits, the once pure blue and royalty color of the Water Ryuu – change into ominous dark blue, black, and purple Water Serpent Dragons.

He look at his hands once more – the trembling wasn't stopping.

He can still feel himself shivers.

Both Yuuri and Adam are at par when it comes to fighting.

So there are many more spells that Adam can cast and conjured – he cant believe how powerful Adam is.

Though he knows some of it – especially him being the constant 'VICTIM' of that spell – those spells that can immobilized him, freeze him while Adam had his way with him.

He grits his teeth remembering those times!

DAMMIT!

If he can only block those spells!

How many times Adam have nibbled his ears?

How many time have Adam caressed his neck – much to his chagrin!

How many times those strong arms snake around his waist – he felt so irritated – for he knows that no matter what he can never grow like that much of Gwendal and Conrart!

He had inherited most of his Hahaue's features and her lithe body form – maybe also because his father wasn't that muscled build – their Hahaue describes his father as 'cute and prideful and childish.'

He knows his tiny and slim compared to that muscled and well proportion body of that brat – but it doesn't mean he can do all those things!

'Grrrrr…' he grind his teeth in frustration.

'That perverted jerk!'

A moan from the bed cut his thoughts.

He looks at the person at the four posted-bed – he smiles when the body moves.

Trying to get up, but he can see the struggling – maybe because the body was in pain a while ago.

He slowly walks towards and seats at the edge of the bed.

'W-Wolfram?' the person at the bed whisper.

He smiles so sweetly that all the pain of the person lying on the bed vanished – its as if all the pain have gone and was healed by that beautiful smile.

Well its true. Just looking at Wolfram's smile can make all the pain go away.

It can be so healing and so powerful.

Just his smile.

'Hello Jas... please don't move too much. You have been healed quickly by Gisela. Rest your mind and body, the Wimp is fine. Just unconscious with a bruise face and ego for that matter.' Wolfram reassures Jasmine immediately to take her mind off things and for her not to worry anymore.

Jasmine smiles with that comment. And stare at Wolfram up close.

Wolfram did change so much, last time she saw him, he looks weary… and sad. His eyes were a depth of emptiness – like the fire within died. She knows that some of that emptiness was because of Yuuri.

Oh she knows a lot more than that 'Garden' scene.

She knows what truly broke Wolfram's heart.

She knows it – for she witnessed the 'betrayal of the promise'.

Wolfram and Yuuri thought she doesn't know – well maybe more like Yuuri was so clueless that he himself doesn't know the betrayal he made. But she knows – she knows everything.

She knows the meaning behind the sadness and emptiness of the Golden Demon Prince…

But looking at Wolfram now – he looks so splendid.

Magnificent and so beautiful.

Tranquil and there's… serenity in those Green Emerald eyes.

She cant help it – Wolfram truly looks beautiful and all the pain in her weak body vanishes.

Wolfram smiles again and holds Jasmine's cold hands… his hands then glows light green.

'Wolfie?'

'Well, I know Gisela and the others already healed you but well… this is for the baby… I don't want you and the baby to feel cold or anything.'

'Oh Wolfie! I'm scared!' Jasmine sobs and holds Wolfram's hands tight.

Wolfram smiles and pats Jasmine's hand reassuringly.

'Why? Don't be. Everything will be alright.'

'But – Wolfie… what if he – he'

'He what?'

'He abandons me?' Jasmine whispered.

Wolfram smiles and caresses Jasmine's cold cheeks – that becomes warm – with his Maryoku. 'Whatever happens, the Wimp wouldn't abandon you or anything. You're his fiancé Jas… and besides your marriage is just around the corner.'

'B-but… w-what if – what if doesn't want me? What if he says he doesn't want me anymore?'

'WHAT?' Wolfram asked – this is Jasmine his talking too. And that kind of worried and doubt in her frightens him.

'Well…'

'Jasmine! Tell me, did the Wimp told you that?' Wolfram asked, his whole body shaking angrily.

HOW DARE THAT WIMP?

'N-no… I'm just… Oh Wolfie!'

'Oh!' He calms down.

Well – the Wimp better be sure that he wont leave Jasmine or he would be the one to totally fry and toast him.

Maou or not – no one dares to play around with Jasmine!

'Shhh… calm down Jas. The Wimp will never abandon you. He loves you. He truly does… so please don't cry – it would be bad for the baby…'

'Wolfie… promise me… promise me that you will not abandon me… if – if Yuuri abandons me… you will not leave my side…'

'Huh?'

'I mean, you will not abandon your friendship with me… that you will stay friend with me-'

'Oh Jas! I'll not abandon you. You're my special friend. And all I want is what's best for you.'

Jasmine smiled so sweetly while in Wolfram's arms.

Truly Wolfram is the best man in Shin Makoku.

He will never abandon anyone – he will fight for him or her and when he stays loyal – he will stay loyal till the end of his life. His the most precious and wonderful person in her life.

'W-Wolfie?'

'Hmmm?'

'C-Can I – Can I stay with you there on Earth… if – if Yuuri abandons me?'

'EH?'

'Can't I?'

Wolfram looks at the beautiful Princess… yes – Jasmine is so beautiful – just like any Princesses in the story. For him, Jasmine is the real personification of an Angel.

Sweet, loving, caring and so gentle.

'Jasmine, I'll always welcome you. You can come to me on Earth – you can live there for as long as you want if that blasted Wimp abandons you. But please, please don't ever think that Maou Heika will abandon you. He loves you. He really does… so please don't think of anything that will hurt your feelings and the baby…'

'Thank you Wolfie…'

'Shhh… you know you're always welcome to me Jas… I'm here for you always…'

'Thank you.'

Wolfram smiles and kissed Jasmine's forehead.

'Now. Sleep. And rest your mind and body. Whatever happens, I'm here. That Wimp will pay bigtime if he ever hurt you – that you have my word as a Bielefeld.'

Wolfram carefully tucks Jasmine in the bedcover and smoothes the silken hair.

'Wolf!'

Jasmine called when he was about to exit the room – he stops and turns around.

'D-do you lo-lo-like… Prince Adam?'

'EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?' Wolfram made the big 'EH' – his eyes big. His mouth hangs. His cheeks flushed.

Jasmine blushed at her sudden question.

But she has to know!

She's dying to know.

'W-well… you – you look so happy and well… you let him touch you.' Jasmine murmured like a child. Her sweet red lips pouting. In other times Wolfram will smile and tease Jasmine looking like a child but right now his mind is shock with that sudden question.

…

Wolfram chuckles after a while.

He needs to calm down.

He's a soldier – he can mask the pain from battles so he can mask the embarrassment and shyness.

'Jas, Adam is a pervert, and will always be a pervert. Whatever I do – burn him and all – he'll stay a pervert. And have you seen his power, his Maryoku? He can block any fire I cast to him and for the record – I don't let him touch me! His just a pervert!' Wolfram said matter-of-factly. But he cant help but blushed so much when saying those words – remembering some of the 'touching' details Adam did – that he exits the room as fast as he can muster.

Jasmine giggles and blushed when Wolfram exits the room. Sure Wolfram can appear calm, but she can see that full red of his face. He can never hide that blush and stammering. Wolfram can never hide that part of him.

Wolfram no matter what and when really is a tsundere. She learns that from Yuuri – when they were playing a game – describing a person.

Yuuri was the one who describes Wolfram as a tsundere. It describes a person with a conceited, irritable, and violent personality that suddenly becomes modest and loving when triggered by some sort of cause (such as being alone with someone). It can also describe a contradictory personality, which is good-willed on the inside, but with a harsh attitude on the outside.

She smiles.

She believes in Wolfram's words.

Yuuri may promise her the moon and the stars – but a man like Yuuri can abandon their promises – she knows… for she knows the promise he made to Wolfram… and for he is only a man. A young monarch – born in different world that value little the word 'promise' and 'loyalty'.

She will doubt everyone in the entire kingdom but never Wolfram.

For she knows – when Wolfram said it and promise it – he will fulfilled it until his dying breath.

She smiles happily and gently cradles her still flat stomach.

'You will grow strong my darling… you will be loved – maybe not but your real father – but a father nonetheless.'

She smiles as she close her eyes – knowing that her dream will soon come true… soon.

Very very soon.

.

.

.

.

.

CLACK.

CLACK.

CLACK.

The hurried footsteps of military boots can be heard at the quiet hallway.

The one walking – well if you call that walking – more like trying to walk while running – is terribly blushing from head to toe.

He knows it – for he can feel the crazy thumping of his heart and that warm feeling of his skin.

.

.

.

STOP.

He made a sudden stop at the cross path of the corridor.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale.

He leans on the wall.

Hold his heart.

He can still feel it – the rush palpitation.

He cant believe Jasmine will ask something like that!

DOES HE LI-LIKE THAT – THAT PERVERTED JERK? ASSHOLE?

THAT WALKING GENITAL LIKE HIS GRANDFATHER?

THAT IMBECILE?

THAT CORRUPT TWISTED WILL-BED-YOU-AS-LONG-AS-YOUR-A-GIRL LECHER?

How can she asked that?

How and where did that come from?

Of all the things to be said!

.

.

.

.

.

Sighs.

.

The thumping of his heart subsides a little – but his face – he can still feel it – blushing terribly.

Well he cant help it!

He slowly inhales and let a relaxed exhale… he needs to calm down.

Calm down.

1

2

3

He sighs and walks the corridor, turning right at the corner.

4

5

6

Silence greets him.

7

8

9

He leans once more…

10

He holds his chest… his fingers made a sudden contact at an object made him startled.

The phial flask.

An elegant small glass vessel in a tube form, it's clear form shows something of a dead root or plant.

He slowly pulls the chain and stares at it.

'_Yuuri's Promise.' _ he whispered quietly.

He smiles sadly while looking at the entwined roots at the glass phial flask.

The roots isn't dead. He can still see some life in it – not entirely dried.

The flower is the poetry of reproduction. It is an example of the eternal seductiveness of life.

He can only remember one event while looking at it.

The Past…

Yuuri's Betrayal to Wolfram von Bielefeld.

The Past that he so wants to bury and forget.

That uncontrollable anger.

That surging fire within him – to destroy and to lose control.

That pain…

.

.

.

He sighs once more... its as if that's what he can do nowadays.

He stared at it once more.

'_Past is past… I will not let the memories of the past destroyed my present for my future…' _words from the Daikenja once in their adventure. And that words – those sayings he out into heart.

It's true.

It's time to let go of the past…

He had let it go – once in that pale Blue Moon on Earth.

For in that night – he discovered something in him. Something he can never put into words – he knows he had changed…

He had other purpose here in Shin Makoku.

For he knows – he can now laid it to rest…

That long long ago feelings…

He is happy now.

Truly happy and his heart – though in confusion and so weary – he knows his purpose and his goal in life.

He can laid everything to rest – without pain… without hurt… without remorse.

Proof – Jasmine is pregnant.

And his feelings…

He felt calm.

Serene.

He knows – that if he were the same Wolfram before – the whole Blood Pledge – no – the whole Shin Makoku would be engulfed in flames.

But now… acceptance and… and someone has been occupying his mind and emotions… he doesn't know why or how – but he cant help but think of that person so much.

He doesn't know nor understand why he felt those feelings now – of all time – why now? And something in this new emotions – he cant understand – this feelings – he knows some of that feelings but something new… something akin to the emotions of the past – only he felt more happy.

There.

It's as if facing his past had made him realize something.

About his feelings –

STOP!

This is not the right time to think about it.

The important matter at hand is.

Jasmine – is pregnant… with Yuuri's baby.

Actually the whole kingdom wouldn't find it out if not for the event a while ago.

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_**Hours ago…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

_The battle has started and both are showing an amount of energy they can feel – astounding amount of energy that is terrifying and glorious._

_It's like a whirlpool of mast energy gathered at the center field._

'_Hey, Félix, what are the odds are?' he can hear Philip asked his elder brother._

'_Wager – the pot money plus my Quattroporte to Adam. The Maou will face fall down first.' Félix whispered and he can see Conrart raised his brow. _

_Conrart and Sébastian seats besides him._

_Conrart raised his brow with that wager – but he cant help but agree – he did teach Yuuri all the basics and techniques in handling swords and all those military training – but did he teach his godson how to fight?_

_Did Gunter have the guts to bruise that face and body?_

_He sighs – it looks like they still do baby Yuuri even his growing up._

'_Nah. Adam will go down first but retaliate and then kick some more balls.' Philip said and added, 'betting with my Granturismo S.'_

_Sébastian shook his head, he heard the two. He grips Wolfram's hand tightly and whispered, 'I'll bet my Jaguar – both will fall down and the results will be their bruised ego.'_

_Wolfram cant help but giggled, even though his terribly worried – Sébastian – count on him to always make him smile despite the circumstances._

_Guilé shook his head and rolled his eyes. He doesn't want to bet! He was analyzing the Maou and Adam for a whole lot now and he cant help but be astound by their tremendous Majik. Both of them are equal and full of out of the scale energy. And with the way the betting goes – it looks like the betting is now on their prized luxury cars._

_Adam has his own Porsche. That is his one and true love. He respects the German creativity and industrial power – but they have their hearts to the Italian and United Kingdom styled and moneyed luxury cars._

_He cant believe that Félix is betting his prized Quattroporte – The Quattroporte. The Maserati Quattroporte is a luxury four-door saloon made by Maserati in Italy. And the one that Félix has is the Sport GT S. It features a revised suspension, 20 inch wheels, and larger rear tires for improved handling. The brakes received iron/aluminum rotors for greater fade resistance. Even he wants to have it. But it's expensive and he doesn't have the heart to spend money like his brother does. _

_And what about Philip. That angelic-face-yet-a-bloody-demon is betting his GranTurismo. The Maserati GranTurismo is a two-door 2+2 coupé produced by Maserati. It has a top speed of 295 km/h. And he cant believe that Philip is betting his baby. _

_And Sébastian – he knows that as the second to the last man to be born – he has his pride and superior personality. And with that he has his very own luxury car, his betting his Jaguar XKR. The Jaguar XKR is a 5.0 litre V8 Petrol Supercharged AJ-V8 GEN III R. With a top speed of 250 km/h. It's like betting Million of Dollars versus Million of Dollars!_

_He bits his lip. He knows as the older brother and as the douche who started the betting game since they were five – he needs to bet. But he will be betting his Range Rover! That's – That's going too far! His Range Rover is a four-wheel drive luxury sport utility vehicle produced by Land Rover in the United Kingdom. It's all black and silver theme makes it the King of the road. Not only that - it's engine is a 5.0 Supercharged V8 Petrol. Making it one of the finest SUV on the land._

_And he knows – he knows that those brats are just waiting for his last wager._

_He sighs._

'_My Range – Adam and the Maou. No win.' He sweats drops as he feels the others smirks. He knows his playing safety – but he needs to play safety!_

_Conrart cant help but shook his head – he isn't that familiar with what they are saying but by the sounds of it – they are expensive items on Earth and belonging to the Royal Siblings. From the very start that the Royal Sibling arrived they do nothing but make a bet and obviously enjoying everything from A-Z. _

_It's amazing. Seeing Royalties from the Earth act like this. He knows some Nobles who are snob and will take great effort to look cool, good and all that high and like a mighty lords – but the Grand Ducal Family isn't like that. Not one bit._

_He felt a little pain in his heart… He saw how the siblings treat each other and how they treat Wolfram like a precious Jewel…_

_He and Gwendal and Wolfram doesn't have that kind of betting, or relationship. It's not easy being the Second Son and a half race. For him, he needs to proves himself, he needs to show that his loyalty was to the Mazoku Race. Looking back at the Past seems like looking at hundreds of years… he envies them… maybe because all they have were war and a little bit of laughter and peace._

_And what of Wolfram… he was the most who was affected… His Little Prince._

_But many things happen – more laughter came… more peace and they all owe it to the Maou._

_But many of tears and heartache too… but not to any humans nor Mazoku – but to one particular Mazoku with noble birth._

_Many things happen._

_Many events had passed._

_Each and every piece of the past… _

_He sighs… He knows that Wolfram being here is like looking at those sparkling glass of jewels – being shattered and being one by one picked up._

_He looks at those cold hands – Wolfram's hands are cold… and so small to his and Sébastian's adult hands. He can see the blue vein and those pinkish nails of his slightly gripping their hands._

_He sighs – if he were to bet…_

_The Maou or the Young Prince?_

_He doesn't know._

_The two have marvelous Maryoku that he had never felt before. It's like the power of Soushu._

_He stares once more at the two duelist._

_His bet… _

_Soft Brown eyes stares once more at those dainty hands and slowly move at the two who now looks bruised and battered._

_._

_._

_._

_Wolfram cant help but tremble._

_He can feel his hands trembles… _

_Fear?_

_Agony?_

_WHAT?_

_He doesn't know._

_He doesn't have any answer – all he knows – he felt coldness in his heart._

_._

_Adam_

_.  
_

_And_

_.  
_

_Yuuri_

_._

_Both have serious injury all over their body._

_He felt the pain in his chest…_

_He can see the blood all over Yuuri's face and he is so sure that the Wimp's body is covered with bruised as well._

_Blood are dripping from Yuuri's face, temple, lips, nose._

_And Adam… _

_Blood._

_He can see blood everywhere from Adam's face, cheeks, lips and at his back._

_He felt a stinging sharp pierce in his heart… he doesn't understand this kind of pain – but it felt like a tiny sharp objects are piercing his heart when looking at the blood on Adam's back for it looks so severe._

_So menacing._

_He knows that both have serious injury and bruised all over their body._

_How worst – he doesn't know – but he was sure Adam has the most who got the injury… after all – the blood at his back – he can see the slash of Adam's shirt, been whipped by Yuuri's Ryuu shows that it hurts like hell. _

_The shirt was ripped – and though he doesn't know how deep is that injury his worried._

_What is wrong with these two?_

_What the bloody hell is just wrong with them? _

_How come Yuuri – that Wimp – allowed this stupid Duel come this far?_

_And that dickhead! Adam – how come he let his ego runs like this?_

_He knows that the two doesn't seem to get along – well he can see some sparks – like scary eerie electricity – he doesn't know – maybe because Adam sees Yuuri as a perfect Rival on looks, power and well – both are of near age – that's the reason… maybe… _

_PUNCH!_

_He grimaced._

_Seeing Adam gave Yuuri what seems to be like a punch on the solar plexus._

_CRACK!_

_He bit his lip – he doesn't know whose bone was severely hit – but that sounds so damn bad!_

_He cant believe that neither are summoning anything nor casting anything – it looks like the battle is now man on man._

_Maou of Shin Makoku against the Prince of Luxembourg._

_CRACK!_

_He was startled!_

_The strike of the thunder was so loud and so scary – he can hear the children screaming with fright – but thank Shinou, Princess Alejandra is there._

_And then they all saw it – two young men – the King and the Prince made a sudden dash at each other – both throwing each other punches – both fist connects to their face!_

_Yuuri's left._

_Adam's right._

_THUD._

_They saw when two bodies hits the ground._

_Without any warning – he jumps out of the bench and he can hear the voices and shouts around him:_

'_HEIKKKAAA!' Gunter's shout echoed so loud – and he was seen jumping too from his place and runs towards the Maou. _

'_ADAMMM!' Alejandra, Alma, Ava and Maria shouts so loud but cant go in the field – thunder and lighting are still present there._

'_YUURIII!' Conrart shouted!_

'_SECHZ!' the brothers shouted and runs towards Adam._

_He was running – his feet is taking him there… his heart is taking him to – _

'_WOLFRAM!'_

_He was startled and looks around._

_When he heard that desperate voice – he turns around and saw Jasmine – her face grimacing in pain._

'_J-JASMINE!' He stops and turns around and holds Jasmine's shoulder that seems to be holding her abdomen. And the agony in her face is so apparent that he fears something happen._

'_What's wro-'_

'_BABY!' Jasmine gasped out loud!_

'_W-WHAT?' he doesn't understand what Jasmine was trying to say._

'_My tummy! Baby! Aches! WOLFRAM!' Jasmine screams so hard that he can see the veins in her neck._

'_W-WAIT! WHHHHAAAATTTTTTT? MATTEEEEEE! GISELA! GISELA! LEAVE THOSE IDIOTS THERE! JASMINE! SHE NEEDS HELP! HER BABY!' With his shout – he can hear gasped and whispers and well – with his current state he doesn't know! _

_DAMMIT!_

_He was panicking but he doesn't know what to do!_

'_Jas! Please hold on!' _

_Shit! Shit! Shit! _

_He doesn't know what to do!_

_He is a soldier but being a soldier doesn't require you know how to take care of a woman in great pain because of a baby!_

_This is like seeing Nicola all over again!_

_He carries Jasmine immediately princess-style and went to the entrance of the bench – to cover Jasmine from the rain._

'_Shhh… Don't worry Jas – everything will be alright.' Crap! He doesn't know if it will be alright – but it got to be alright – or so Shinou help him – he will fry and slice and bury those responsible for Jasmine's terrible pain. 'Promise, you have my word as a Bielefeld – if anything happens to you – I will fry them both.' He whispered to Jasmine and carries her to the bench, he doesn't want to seat her, he might harm Jasmine, and he doesn't know what to do. _

_Jasmine is soaking too – her clothes, he can feel her shivering from the cold. He holds her tight and with his Maryoku – just a little – makes her warm…_

'_W-Wolfram…' Jasmine whispered._

_He can see the tears swelling from her pale green eyes._

'_Shhh… hold on Jas. Gisela and the others are coming.' He said and with his Maryoku – brings forth a warm yet gentle fire – like a hue of fire – to ease Jasmine's coldness._

_He saw Gisela and the other healers heading towards them._

'_Wolfram-kaka! We'll take it from here! Stretchers! I need them! NOW!' Gisela the 'Sergeant' then orders all the soldiers. _

_He doesn't know what happen next – he was so worried at Jasmine and at Adam and Yuuri – but Jasmine needs him more – those egoistic jerks have so many whose worrying about them and Jasmine needs him._

'_Dacauscas! The carriage! Bring the carriage here at once!' he shouted and the soldier immediately runs and bring the Maou's carriage. He doesn't care if Yuuri or Adam needs it – he gestures to the soldiers the carriage to lead the stretcher there._

_He went to his horse and follows the carriage. _

_He is panicking but that isn't the right thing to do. _

_He was a soldier and still is._

_He needs to think rationally and believe in Gisela._

_He knows that Gisela can tend or do whatever healing is needed in Jasmine's case._

_From his peripheral vision he saw Adam being carried in a stretcher too, the Grand Ducal Family on his sides and he can see Yuuri with Conrart, Gwendal and the others._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_**Blood Pledge Castle.**_

_**.  
**_

_He went inside the castle and went and waited outside Jasmine's room._

_He was there – standing like a good ol' soldier – not moving, not doing anything but standing – for his mind and heart was in turmoil._

_He knows in his heart he wants to see him and wonder if his alright with all those injuries – but Jasmine matters the most right now and her baby._

'_Wolfram…'_

'_C-Conrart!' he exclaimed. _

'_Sorry to have startled you. Are you… okay?'_

'_Aye. I'm sorry. How's Adam and the Wimp?'_

_He saw Conrart raised his brow but he shrugged it off. _

'_Hmmm… Prince Adam is currently at his room – your old quarters, he is being tended by Alejandra-Denka and Her Grace, Maria-Denka.'_

'_Oh… is he okay?' he asked. _

_He saw again Conrart raised his brow and smiles at him so tenderly._

'_Yes he is. His not in any serious life and death situation. The Grand Duke and Duchess are making… hmmm a potion or something to heal his wounds… they borrowed a cauldron and some herbs from Gisela's collections.' Conrart informs his baby brother._

_He leans on the wall._

_Wolfram breathes a sign of relief…_

_So Adam is okay._

_Damn that brat!_

_He cant believe that he will resort to fighting fist to fist!_

_He knows Adam to not using his Majik that much – and he also knows Adam to have a rank in Judo, Kendo and some Martial Arts but he cant believe that Adam was also used in a street brawling!_

_What he and Yuuri did was not a Martial Arts fight – its more of a street thug fight!_

'_Aren't you going to ask about… Yuuri?'_

'_OH!' Wolfram's thoughts were cut._

_He was startled. _

_He averts his eyes. 'W-well… seeing that all are worried about him, I know he'll be fine and all the two freaking assholes got was a bruised ego and face! Hump!'_

_Conrart smiles at that point. _

'_Well… its seems that both have some serious competition going on…'_

'_Competition? BUT FOR WHAT? Dammit!' he shouted._

_As a soldier, he knows that the outcome of the battle is never definite. The duel of Yuuri and Adam was far more that he expected – he even thought that the two are just having some serious egoistic 'Royalty' Ass Skirmish._

'_You mean… you don't know?' he saw Conrart looks confused._

'_WHAT? What should I know? Is there something I should know? WHAT! CONRART TELL ME!' he asked Conrart and he has that look: tell-me-know-or-I-will-not-sleep-a-wink-without-knowing._

'_Ehhh… aah-hahahaha! You know how two boys are. They are almost of the same age and that two have some magnificent Maryoku about them. So… maybe they just try it out and well… along the process went overboard.' _

'_Overboard? You call that overboard? It's like Godzilla versus Mothra!'_

'_God-what?' _

'_I'm a man! But I'm not as assed like those two! Great Shinou! If anything happens to Jasmine I'm the one whose going to rip them apart, pull out their fucking-lukewarm-ego and make them eat it! Damn those two!' he grits his teeth. _

'_And that Wimp! Why the hell should that Wimp transforms into the Maou? I mean, Adam isn't an enemy! Why should he? Dammit! The Wimp better explain himself or he will be toasted!' he said while grinding his teeth – Conrart can see those vein popping and that menacing look of a Third Noble Prince pissed to the core._

'_Ehhh… hmmm right. Wolfram, have the Geika told you anything about the Maou?'_

'_Ehhh? No. Why? I just know that the Wimp is doing his best and well – his the Maou right?' Wolfram looks at Conrart in confusion. What?_

'_So… uhm… Geika never told you that for over five years the Maou didn't show up? Or rather Heika didn't turn into the Maou?'_

'_WHAT?' he was startled. Yuuri didn't turn even once?_

'_NO! Murata never told me that!' That's a fact. Murata reports to him once in a while – but all conversation was all about Shin Makoku and Earth – pure business – though yeah he sometimes asks about his family – he truly had and still is busy with work, school, training, and following on Earth's and Shin Makoku's legalities and interest._

_Crap! He is not genius! Just learning, studying everything – it will truly take your time. _

_Its not an easy task to be an Ambassador for crying out loud!_

'_Geika didn't?'_

_They were silent for a while._

'_Well… maybe the Wimp has no reason to transform. Look, he only transforms when everything was in peril or someone needs to be punished-'_

_He stops there._

_Yes. _

_That's true._

_Yuuri only transforms when the ordinary Yuuri cant handle the situation or that his emotionally disturb. He will transforms into the Maou to handle everything. _

_And as the Maou – He only bestow rightful Justice…_

_Justice…_

_But then… why did the Yuuri transforms into the Maou against Adam?_

_Why would the Wimp fight Adam in a serious battle?_

_A battle that left both unconscious?_

_What is the reason?_

_And also, how about that perverted jerk?_

_Adam – what's his reason to go on like that?_

_He knows Adam to be strong but to have excellent and powerful Majik spells and incantations? _

_And to let it all out against the Maou?_

_He sighs._

_Aside of him being irritated and want to fry the two._

_The duel… the duel was extraordinary._

_Truly amazing and magnificent._

_Both are extremely match._

_But who won the duel?_

_That he doesn't know…_

_Both hits the ground and he knows that Gunter in all his perfect concentration wouldn't know who won that battle – for when Yuuri hits the ground he dashed and went to his side. _

_He sighs._

_He truly will fry the two if something happens to Jasmine and her baby._

…

_Baby…_

_So… Yuuri will be a father now._

_He sighs…_

_Time truly flies that fast… _

_He looks outside the window…_

'_Yuuri… be a good father…'_

_His feelings right now – _

'_Wolfram-Kaka!' he turns around and was greet by a hazard looking Gisela and the other healers._

'_Jasmine?' he asked anxiously._

'_Oh! She's alright Kaka. She and the baby are not in danger. The excitement and all that events just made her stomach stiffens. But she and the baby aren't harm. You can go to the room – but she's sleeping for a moment. She'll wake up soon.'_

_He let out a sigh of relieve._

'_Arigato Gisela.' he smiles warmly. Gisela smiles back and it warms her heart to see Wolfram worried about Jasmine._

'_You can enter the room Wolfram-Kaka – but she's asleep right now.' Gisela said and bows as she walks and went to the Maou's chamber._

_He nods at Conrart who nods back and he enters Jasmine's room._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_.  
_

He sighs once more.

The day drains him.

He walks slowly at the long corridor.

'Wolfram!'

He turns around and saw Gunter at the hallway.

'Yes?'

'Are you going to see Heika?'

'Yes.' Well its the proper courtesy to see the Maou first above anyone else in the Kingdom.

'Oh. Then let me accompany you. I'm on my way there too.'

He nods and shrugged his shoulder.

The two walks quietly.

.

.

.

In Günter's point of view – that's a first.

And since when did The Wagamama Puu not shout at him with fire on his hands saying: _'I know my way to Yuuri's room!'_ and or _'Why should you accompany me? This is my own castle I grew up here!'_ or _'The hell are you going to Yuuri's!'_

'Uhm… ano… Wolfram'

'Hmm?'

'Prince Adam was quite impressive don't you think so? To be able to be at par with our Beloved Maou Heika.'

Wolfram smirks.

'Adam? Impressive? Well yeah - but don't let him hear you say that - his head will get big as big as his damn ego.'

'Oh! But Prince Adam seems so nice, sweet, thoughtful and respectable-' Gunter's next words were cut when Wolfram exclaimed.

'RESPECTABLE?' Wolfram stunned said that in a loud voice… and slowly… Wolfram's formal face change – the lips carved into smiles… then into giggles… soft sweet laughter followed by a rumble of laughter – never he expect to see for the second time.

'HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'

Gunter stops at his tracks and look at the Demon Prince - bewildered - and since when did Wolfram laugh at anything he said?

'Oh crap! Gunter! That's nice! Holy crap! Adam respectable? That guy with the brain of a dick and always on the gutter? Yeah if you can say lechers are saints! Like hell! Hahahahahahaha!'

Wolfram continues walking and chuckling along the way.

'Ehhhh?' Gunter was confused.

'Gunter,' he said – while trying to hold his stomach and not laugh for the second time, 'Adam is a pervert and a jerk, a big… very big arrogant egotistical devil may cry. His brain was and will always be in the sewer – where all those harlots are available. As long as you're a Lady with those tits and tats – he'll screw you.' He chuckles once more.

'Ehhhhhhh!' Wolfram thought that Gunter was surprised by what he said – but its more HOW Wolfram describes Adam that he is astonished.

'B-but you and the Prince?'

'Me and Adam? Not bloody likely!'

'EHHH?'

'Gunter, Adam has a knock on girls – not on boys and definitely not me.'

'B-but! But you are close! And the way he – he come to you!'

'Oh.' Wolfram blushed but smiled bitterly, 'He teases me Gunter. Since day one. All his gestures and all those sweet things you see is because he knows I don't like it one bit and he will do anything to infuriates me. His a douche and one of this day I will burn that brat. Hummmp!'

'B-but! His so sweet to you!'

Wolfram laughs again, shaking his head and went ahead of him.

Gunter shook his head and had a sweet smile on his lips… When Wolfram describes Adam sure its all negative - seriously negative – that made him blush in tens of reds – with all those vulgarities – but Wolfram has that sweet happy smile on his lips.

His eyes are sparkling - alive - like he had never seen it before.

But what Wolfram said truly shock him.

What a revelation.

But… is it true?

He knows in his guts that something is going on… more than what Wolfram says…

Or does Wolfram's heart still in trauma?

Afraid of trusting?

Gunter sighs.

As much as he loves Yuuri Heika - he is still saddened with the news five years ago.

Wolfram being Yuuri Heika's fiancé was so much fun and he has this adorable rivalry with the Wagamama Puu.

And he knows how much pain and suffering that it did the brat - his two best friend falling in love with each other...

That time - all he ever wish for was for Wolfram's happiness and that he find in his heart his own true love... someone who can love him for the brat he was... someone who can continue to watch over him and take care of that fragile and beautiful heart of that brat...

And let him continue to be a brat… Wolfram's bratness makes him so adorable and well – he doesn't want anyone to take that away from him… and from what he sees – he is still a brat – but not that some kind of a malicious and unpleasant brat – but rather a selfish, loving, adorable brat.

And seeing Wolfram now, laughing - laughing with sparkles and shine on his beautiful face - he knows Wolfram was beautiful before - but now that beauty tenfold shines with his smiles and he cant help but find Wolfram sensual and alluring… its more like beauty is so inadequate to describe Wolfram.

The brat did grew up... and he find in his heart the gratitude and fondness for the person responsible for that change... The Royal Family of Luxembourg and Adam.

There are so many things left unsaid and he can feel that for five years in Shin Makoku – something truly eventful and momentous will soon happen.

He sighs.

.

.

.

* * *

**The Maou's Bedchamber.**

**.  
**

Yuuri sighs.

Gisela's healing helps a lot but the potions, those herb medicines will surely kill him. No matter what and when - he never likes the taste of Shin Makoku's medicine. It never tops his list. It's like drinking those prune juice prepared by Nanny McPhee with those terrible slimy medicines with colors of violet and green – that looks like goo.

Argh!

'This will help you improve your health Heika.' Gisela said in a stern voice. Yuuri cant help but comply after all this is Gisela the 'Sergeant' of Shin Makoku.

He gulped it without even breathing and has the face of a man who tasted the nastiest-meaniest-vilest-horrible thing on the land.

'Well I see you still isn't fond of that thing?'

Yuuri gulp the whole thing when he recognized the voice, his heart did a somersault - gulped it that his throat hurts and almost didn't breathe for a moment. Gisela smiles when she saw the medicine being drank till the last drop.

'WOLFRAM!'

'Hello Wimp.' Wolfram smiles.

A smile that stops his heart for a millisecond…

Right there and then, his heart beat so loud and did a somersault – Yuuri cant help but be mesmerize by that smile.

A smile so beautiful and so enchanting…

Wolfram's smile made his heart so warm and he feels like floating.

A smile so beautiful that he can die right there and then.

Yuuri, even his life depends on it – cant help but just stare…

Walking towards him is his beautiful Angel.

**Wolfram von Bielefeld.**

How can he be so blind?

How can mere 'prejudice' or the word 'homo' made him so BLIND?

How can he let this Angel – this beautiful golden creature escape his grasp years ago.

Dammit all to hell! He grits his teeth.

'Oi! Wimp! Close your mouth. Fly might wander there. The herbs isn't that bad.' Wolfram said and looks around when he heard his brothers snickers and Gisela giggles.

His brow frowns. _Did he say something wrong?_

Yuuri flushed so much and glares at Conrart, Gwendal and Gisela. Well he knows that Wolfram might think that it was the medicine that makes him look like a fool – but he knows that the others especially his Godfather knows the reason.

'Well, I'll leave you for now Heika. I'll be back on the morrow for the medicine.' Gisela bows his head and gets her things.

'Ah! We should be going too.' Conrart said.

'We are?' Gwendal looked at Conrart in a surprise manner.

'Yes we are.' Conrart said firmly.

'Why?'

Conrart look at Gwendal meaningfully and in a stern voice. 'Because we need to take care of what happens a while ago. Now that we have seen to their injuries, I think its best that we take care of the rest outside.'

Gwendal sighs. He knows that look of Conrart.

'Very well.'

'Heika, we will be going too. We need to see the damage outside.'

'Oh… Yeah! Sure!' Yuuri beamed happily.

Conrart chuckles and Gwendal can only sigh once more while massaging his forehead.

'Wolfram,' Conrart called his brother who is busy talking to Gisela so he didn't see Yuuri's happy face.

'Aye?'

'We will go outside to check the damage-'

'I'll go too-'

'NO!' Yuuri snaps.

Wolfram looked at Yuuri. He was surprised with the urgency in that voice.

'I mean… A-ano… stay… onegai… Wolf. The others can see to it more – right Conrad?' asked Yuuri with those puppy-begging-please-eyes.

'Yes.' Conrart smiles at Wolfram and at Yuuri.

Gwendal look intently at Yuuri. He cant help but wander what is on the Maou's mind right now.

'Then we will be going now. Heika, Wolfram.'

'Okay. Conrart, if you need my help in anything just sent for me.'

Conrart nods and smiles at Wolfram.

Gwendal sighs, though he has a hard time leaving his baby brother behind a 'strange' Maou – Wolfram is old enough and strong enough to take care of himself… and the Maou wouldn't find it weird if he stations three soldiers outside the door… just in case.

Gwendal sighs and look at Conrart who pushed him out of the door.

'Let them have some time Gwen.' Conrart whispered.

'He better not make him sad or I swear Maou or not...'

'You think you're the only one - look there.' Conrart gestures at the end of the hall.

Gwendal smirks.

It looks like he isn't the only one who treats Wolfram so damn _precious._

Conrart shook his head - does Wolfram knows that the men of Luxembourg treats him like their brother.

Sebastian and Philip nods at Gwendal and Conrart.

'Wolfram?'

Conrart raised his brow but smile.

.

.

**.**

* * *

**Shinou Temple.**

**.  
**

'How much are you willing to bet my Pretty Sage?' Shinou asked his favorite past-time named 'Murata Ken' who like him is busy and has the interesting gleam in his eyes while looking at the water fountain.

'Hmmm… my bed tonight.' Murata smirks.

'Oh!' Shinou smiles devilishly. 'Then I will be betting that-'

'I'll be betting that Shibuya will not have the chance tonight.' Murata finished off before Shinou can even say his own bet.

Shinou smirks. 'You are getting good at betting my Pretty Sage… don't you feel that your bed is rather cold lately?'

'I like my bed cold – especially if all I can ever have is a malevolent spirit. And yes I am getting good – if you have Great Grandsons like what I have you will need all those goddamn luck in betting.' Murata sweat drops at that point remembering the wager a while ago – the wager wasn't won by anyone – because according to the brother's the eldest Guilé though he did bet 'No Win' that wasn't in the rules. It seems the Luxembourg men wouldn't be taking a 'Gray answers' either the right or left no middle. Black or White.

'Those brats are itching to get whatever they lost years ago.' Murata sighs and rolled his eyes.

Shinou chuckles sexily.

He cant help it… every years that passed by – this Murata Ken – this Daikenja of him keeps on being interesting and this Wolfram – Rufus' descendant just keeps on changing and never what he expects. It's like Wolfram becoming more and more like the metamorphosis of a butterfly…

A Shin Makoku Butterfly.

A butterfly goes through several stages as it matures into its final form, or real self. First, it's an egg, then a caterpillar, then a pupa and finally an adult butterfly. From the minute it is an egg it has the potential to become a butterfly. Now to the ordinary or unknowledgeable eye, an ugly looking caterpillar may be just that. _But that ugliness is what will eventually give way to beauty. _

_Wolfram was a brat. Spoiled selfish and hot-tempered to match his Maryoku._

So every stage of the butterfly's growth and maturity brings it closer to its final form with wings and beautiful colors. It is a similar concept with becoming self actualized. It is a process of maturity to our ultimate form. A process of becoming a person that is as mature as people can possibly get. It is a process of becoming "beautiful" on the inside.

And he will bet his 4,000+ years of life that Wolfram is more beautiful in the inside. Wolfram change so much.

A Bielefeld through and through.

'My descendant have become very… very special to me my Pretty Sage – and if – if and only if – the Maou had forgotten his promise – I will be very pissed.' Shinou whispered while looking at the fountain, where a Yuuri with a dark and possessive aura looks at the Beautiful Blonde who is shouting.

'I know Yuuri is becoming more and more of the Real Maou. After all – the Reunion already takes place… its only a matter of time before he claims what he thinks is rightfully his…'

'What he think is his…' said Shinou with emphasize on each words.

'Right.'

'Oh… but she is pregnant.'

'Hmmm… we both know the real truth behind that Shinou.'

'Aye… and I do believe – the Maou knows the truth too.'

'Hmmm…' Murata can only look while the news of Jasmine's condition was being announce by Wolfram and by the looks of it – that dangerous glint in the Maou's eyes – he too knows the real condition.

.

.

**.**

* * *

**The Maou's Bedchamber (once again)  
**

**.  
**

'How are the wounds Wimp?' Wolfram asked.

'Oh c'mon Wolf! No more Wimp.' Yuuri begs in his Yuuri-ish way.

Wolfram smirks and walks beside the window to open them.

Yuuri smiles and silently stares at Wolfram's movement.

_So sensual._

_So enchanting._

_So beautiful._

He can live all his life just staring at Wolfram.

Wolfram is beautiful.

The most beautiful sight this Earth and Shin Makoku has.

Like no other creature can par with his Wolfram.

Beauty not in a feminine way – but in a manly way. Wolfram still has that wavy curly Golden locks of his – that even the rays of the Sun pales in comparison… the scent of Spring… of the sweet Spring in Japan… he once remembers this flower – yes – it isn't yellow but the scent and the way it gently flutter with the wind – the scent follows him… Wisteria…

Wisterias are called Fuji is Japanese. Their virtues have been extolled in poetry and their presence in gardens has been a fixture for a millenium.

When Wolfram pushed the window – he can see the powerful yet slender arms and legs move in a sensual way… he cant help but wander how would they feel on his body… those powerful thighs… wrapping his waist…

And when Wolfram faces him, leaning at the window still arms crossed – he saw once more his Beautiful Angel, with that adorable smirk.

'Wimp, what the hell happen a while ago?' Wolfram asked.

'A-Ahh – what?' He was startled.

Its his Angel's voice. The way Wolfram asked it.

It's neutral.

No anger.

No pissed off tone.

So very neutral – that he isn't use to it. The Wolfram he knows will have fits and curse him and Shinou for being uncontrollable.

'Uhmmm… I don't know.' He glance around.

Wolfram made his famous 'huuummmppppp!'.

And there!

He saw it – the flash of anger in his Angel's eyes – that made those Verdure Green shines. That even the forest of Shinou will pay homage just to see those brilliant Green eyes sparkles – right now its in anger…

'You don't know? The hell is that Wimp? You almost got yourself hurt in the process! And what pray tell makes you so damn uncontrollable that you even cant control your damn Maryoku?-'

'Wolf-'

'Shut up! I'm not through yet!' Wolfram heave his voice as if preparing for an onslaught of chastisement.

'You jackass! You could have injured anyone! Do you bloody know that your Maryoku was so out of control? What the hell happen? Did you just laze around while I'm gone? Did you sleep all through Gunter's lesson and wimp away with Conrart's training?'

Wolfram go on and on and Yuuri just stared at him.

'And what pray tell was that brawl? You are fighting like two stupid donkey's! You ditz! I could have sworn you two are brawling like some kids at the streets! Yuuri! How could you? You're a Maou for crying out loud! You have an honor and position to defend! Brawling aren't for Nobles! Their for thugs! Dammit!

You two twerp are so impossible! Both of you are goddamn Royalties with nametags on your plates! That's why we have a sword! You have Morgif! How can you two be so difficult? Argh!'

'Wolf-I-I-'

'Shush! Do you think I'm done? You peabrain! I know I have been calling you a Wimp for Shinou knows when – but it doesn't give you the right to do something so goddamn irresponsible! What would happen if you lose control? What if you injured a civilian?... OH! I know what will happen – you will apologize and smiles and what – do you think you can get away with that goofy smile all the time? ... You have a name and a position to defend!Your reputation! You douche!'

Wolfram keeps on shouting chastising him about the rules of what do's and donts like his seven years old… This was what he missed about Wolfram. He may grow up, be the so called-devastatingly attractive by the women and men of Shin Makoku – but to Wolfram he'll always be the Wimpy Yuuri.

Maybe only Wolfram still sees him as a Wimp. Maybe Wolfram doesn't care about looks so much – after all Wolfram is the epitome of Beauty and Elegance yet he himself doesn't care about his own looks.

Wolfram can nag and shout and say all the words he wants to say – and he will not be tired of hearing his caressing voice. Wolfram's voice isn't angelic – for him its powerful, its been developed over the years… yet he can still hear it… the sensual beating of that voice… its as if – its teasing you… firm and no-nonsense. A voice so beautiful that its liken to a Siren.

Yuuri grins… Wolfram's eyes flash of anger and irritation – those shining Verdure Green looks so enchanting that he can be drawn to them. And yes… so damn enchanting that he cant help wander what Wolfram may look like beneath him… writhing in passion… shouting… moaning…

What he wants is to see those Verdure Eyes – with lust… with passion… with uncontrollable desire and wanting him…

And that voice…

He wants to hear it… that voice in its peak of passion… calling him… pleading… begging him to…

'OI! WIMP! ARE YOU LISTENING?'

'Eh-ehhh?' Yuuri blushed. He mentally whacks his head. Its been years and years since he blushed and was so not in control – whereas when Wolfram came all his senses and his control lose.

'Gome Wolf-'

Wolfram sighs.

'Wimp, you better not repeat that again. I don't want you or anyone hurt.' Wolfram said in a sad voice.

'Wolf… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to scare you or anything.'

'I'm not scared Wimp! I was terrified! What if something happens to you? What if something happens to Adam? What if-'

'STOP!' Yuuri hissed. He clenches his fist.

'WHAT?' Wolfram asked back in a pissed-off manner. _How dare the Wimp to tell him Stop!_

He inhaled.

'I mean… Wolf. You know I'll never hurt anyone. I was – well – we're just two boys having some manly duel. You know Conrart and the others will never fight me like that.' His reasons are reasonable. He doesn't want Wolf to know what he thinks of Adam. He doesn't even like it that in their conversation that name will turn.

'Heika, you better take care of yourself more.'

Yuuri smiles. 'Wolf, not Heika again…'

'The better stop being so damn childish!'

'Gome Wolf...' Yuuri said and smiles at him.

Wolfram stops – no matter what or when – Yuuri smiles did that to him. From the day Yuuri slaps him – that smile is fatal – totally fatal.

Wolfram cant help but smile back.

Silence.

They just stare at each other.

No words.

No nothing.

It's as if the two is savoring the silence and just feeling the presence of each other.

Wolfram cant believe this moment in his life. It's been years – yes – but it feels like decades have pass since he and Yuuri had a talk like that. Shouting and he, near- strangling the Maou once more. But the shouts being exchanged doesn't consist of 'You cheater!'

Wolfram glance at Yuuri once more.

Yuuri change.

Change so much but still when he smiles, there still left the 'goofy smiling Wimp'.

Yuuri is taller now and more muscular. Unlike him, he sighs, he doesn't know if he will get the muscular body he wants – like that of Gwendal. He does have muscle but it isn't enough to par with the Maou, Gwendal, Conrart or even Adam.

Yuuri's hair like when he was a Maou is a little long and he looks manly – and he doesn't have Shori-niichan's facial structure – if Yuuri is still on Earth he can be a model and if his in Eton – he bet his life that he too will receive those 'indecent proposal' of what Adam calls 'pompous popinjay' or those who looks so sweet and girly that you will think twice if they're really boys.

Yuuri is all grown up.

He cant help but feel a little intimidated about this Yuuri – he tops him, his taller and more muscular and more manly looking than him.

He sighs.

Yuuri likes this… this is a new experience to him and to Wolfram – in the past – the only 'silent moment' they have was when Wolf was painting – well if you call that silent when all he did was moan in agony and wants to run like hell. How he wished he can bring that all back.

Wolfram leans on the window sill, looking at the vast mountains of Shin Makoku. And savors the silence.

The presence of Yuuri made him smile.

Yuuri looks at Wolfram and slowly stands.

He silently made his way to Wolfram who didn't notice him right away… and

'Wolf…' he gently yet firmly put his arms around him.

'Oi!' Wolfram make a startled sound and was surprised seeing Yuuri so damn near him. He instinctively raises his hands to stop Yuuri for further approaching him. And Yuuri is so damn close – that he can feel his breathe.

'Oi! W-Wimp-'

'Shhh…' Yuuri raise his index finger and shush Wolfram's lips – and he cant help but feel that soft Sakura lips.

'Wolfram, please let me stay like this for a while. I missed you. Miss you so much. Truly miss you… You have left without even saying good bye.'

Wolfram stops – he cant believe the intensity of Yuuri's voice.

'Y-Yuuri…'

'Wolf… why did you leave me?'

'I-I-what?' Wolfram doesn't get the question and he was not used to this kind of intimacy with Yuuri. Yes! Yuuri of all people.

'I miss you. I miss you so damn much! Your voice, you scent, your snoring-'

'I DON'T SNORE!'

'You do… oh Wolf… I cant believe I survived that five years… I miss you so much.'

'B-bo-boku wa…' Wolfram… for the life of him doesn't know what to say.

'Oi!'

Yuuri put his arms around Wolfram's slender waist – and though Wolfram struggles – Yuuri tightly embrace him. His arms – no more the lanky and slender arms of a teenager – but the arms of a man, snaking onto Wolfram's waist.

'Wolfram… you have no idea the sadness I went through-'

'What are you sayi-'

'Hush! Listen to me Wolfram. Please listen to me…' Yuuri said in a whisper – his lips inches away from Wolfram's ears.

Shivers runs down Wolfram's spine – he cant believe Yuuri will choose to be this close to him! Not in his Mazoku life will he ever imagine Yuuri being this near – to the point that he can feel the breathing of the Maou on his neck.

Yuuri intentionally traps Wolfram – his left leg, going in between Wolfram's thighs… pressing him on the window sill – trapping him. His two arms snaking around the slender waist.

'H-Hena-'

'You left me.'

'W-what?'

'You left me when I was needing you. I was so sad, no amount of anything can be par with the loneliness I felt that moment! I was scared witless of not knowing what may have force you to accepts Shinou's mission. I have been out of my mind – wanting to see you – forcing everything in my power – wanting to tear the whole Shin Makoku just to see you and be with you – but I cant! I don't know why! I don't know how! I have no fucking idea what to do – why cant I be with you!

The years I have without you strolls like a slow motion – a fucking movie without the brightest star in it! I feel so damn irritated! Here! Feel it!' Yuuri hugs him more tightly – he wants Wolfram to feel his heartbeat and at the same time not let him go.

'Y-Yuuri?'

Wolfram is speechless - the intensity of Yuuri's voice surprise him.

_What does he mean by loneliness?_

No more childish Yuuri – No more immature wimpy Yuuri – but a deep, strong, powerful voice of a man.

_What is he saying?_

'I miss you Wolfram! Please – please tell me you'll stay. Don't go. Don't go away now. I will do everything to make you stay here in my arms – please I am begging you – I – I –lo-'

'STOP!'

Wolfram pushed hard and he isn't a man if he cant push Yuuri with all his might.

'Heika, I think you're confused.' Wolfram tries to struggle free from the tight grip.

'What are-'

'LISTEN! Listen to me Heika.' He sighs. He needs Yuuri to understand. And he believes an explanation of some of the past needs to be said.

'To answer all your previous inquiries – I will tell you everything.' Wolfram said and made a step out of Yuuri – he out all his might but all he got was an inches away to Yuuri – Yuuri seems strong.

He looks up and stared at those Black Orbs.

Black and Green.

Before – if he were to stare at it – he would be lost… those black orbs seems so captivating… it held's so many wonders and mystery. But right now, he doesn't understand the meaning behind those Black Orbs… its feels like his drowning…

He sighs once more.

'I accept Shinou Heika's mission with all my heart – with all the precautions and responsibilities entwined with it. I don't accept something out of whim or just because the idea seems fit. I may be a Wagamama puu to all of you but I do take my responsibility seriously and with dedication. Do you think being an Ambassador of the two World is that freaking simple?'

'Wolf – I –'

'LISTEN!' he insist! And stares at those Black Orbs with determination.

'Being away from Shin Makoku wasn't a spur of a moment decision. I have been given proper time and disquisition by Shinou Heika and the Daikenja. If you in your position thinks that it's easy being a Maou because you have advisors – then don't think of the Royal Ambassador being that way. This is not medial task. This is concerning the prosperity and the balance of the two worlds. You hear me? TWO WORLDS.

Earth and Shin Makoku. Why do you think for Four Thousand and years Shin Makoku was never invaded by Earth people? Why do you think the balance was maintain? Do you have any idea the seriousness and consequential of maintaining the balance?'

Yuuri looks at Wolfram. He can see the solemn and thoughtful manner of Wolfram regarding the matter.

Yeah, he knows some of it – no – make that he knows how grave and weighty and critical Wolfram's job is – but for the life of him he doesn't give a damn! Wolfram is better off here in Shin Makoku not on some other land – may that be Earth!

'You don't need me here. You have Anieue, Conrart, Gunter, Anissina, Hahaue, the Daikenja and Lady Jasmine here with you – to help you grow and matures in all aspects. And I see that you did evolve into a remarkable Maou. The Kingdom loves you. Greta's celebration of her 16th birthday shows how the people – the Mazoku and non-Mazoku loves you for who you are. And I have seen the wonderful development you did in Shin Makoku… and I am very much thankful for that. You have indeed become a good King.'

'W-Wolfram…'

Wolfram continued, 'I have no idea why you cant travel between the two worlds – I was helping the Daikenja with it – but me and even Bob Heika doesn't know why. We have asked Ulrike, and even Shinou about it… but the possibility is simple, I think. So simple that even your Wimpy head didn't think about it.'

'Wolf?'

'You have accepted being a Maou. And just because of your whim and childish tantrum of wanting to visit Earth – even your Maryoku wouldn't accept that. I do believe that if in your heart – you truly wished to visit Earth with the purity and then spirit within you sees it fits to travel – you can easily do so – but it sees that you are more needed here. You know the time difference of Earth and Shin Makoku. A day there is a week here. A week there is a month. Two and half years there and Five years here. You must know the undertaking of each journey – it may cost so many things. You have to regard the time difference and the cause and effect of each of your action. You are the Maou now Yuuri Heika. You have accepted as your birth right to rule Shin Makoku and with Jasmine by your side – you don't need me. I am more needed at the other side – to help give balance and strong foundation for the two worlds.'

'Wolfram…'

'You have nothing to be scared of – I was being excellently taken care of. I am even ashamed that the Luxembourg Family has taken me in – even though I am just a stranger – they have become a special family to me. I will give everything for them… And Yuuri – I will not stay here. I am needed there.'

'NO! You will stay here!' Yuuri shouted, he felt in his heart the anguish when Wolfram said those words.

How?

How can he survive any day now without Wolfram on his side?

Now that he knows his feelings, he now have Wolfram in his proximity! He wouldn't let any barrier come between them!

'Listen to yourself Wimp! Do you think being an Ambassador have their time of the day to play hooky? I am taking my position seriously and so you should too!'

'I need you!' Yuuri shouted with vehemence.

'You don't need me!' Wolfram shouts back.

'I need you because-'

'Jasmine needs you! She's pregnant with your child! So be a goddamn good father and husband or so Shinou help me I will send you to hell myself!'

'What?' Yuuri asked in a small voice.

Stun.

Yuuri was stunned…

Just what the hell did his Angel said?

'I said that Jasmine needs you. Your child needs you.'

_His Child?_

'My child?'

_HIS CHILD?_

'Yes.' Wolfram inhale and exhales.

_That's preposterous!_

'Yuuri – Jasmine needs you. You have a family now... and Yuuri…'

Wolfram glance up and look into those deep Black orbs, 'I don't need you.'

Wolfram slowly untangles himself to Yuuri's embrace and slowly walks out of the door.

.

.

.

It's been fifteen minutes since Wolfram left the room, but Yuuri still stares at the room.

But his heart can still feel the prickling pain… that pain in his chest.

_'And Yuuri… I don't need you….'_

Those words still echoes in his ears…

It hurts…

So much.

He crumbles on the window sill that Wolfram was leaning onto… he touched the ledges and grip it tight and let a silent shout.

'AAAHHHHH!'

He cant voice it out. The pain inside him is so unbearable.

He grips his body and lean onto the wall…

Drop.

Drop.

Drop.

He raise his hand and touches his face… he then realized – tears are flowing from his eyes.

'Wolfram…'

_'I don't need you….'_

He grips his chest…

.

.

.

_'Crying again.'_

Yuuri hissed – his eyes turning into slits.

'It's not yet your time to come.'

_'Oh! Now we are cold are we? Hmp!'_ he can hear the sarcastic melancholy in that voice.

'Shut up.'

_'So… you got that whore pregnant?'_

'You know the truth behind that'

_'No need to ask me.'_

'Good.'

_'Mhhmmm… So tell me – for all that you say why haven't you force yourself outside?'_

He can hear the angry grit of his other side. 'Do you think I didn't – you have a way of controlling yourself now…'

At the mirror – the Grand Mirror that belongs to all Maou of Shin Makoku – Yuuri's reflection can be seen.

A devilish grin appears in Yuuri's lips.

'If I have left you out in the open my plan wouldn't suffice – you and I would have rape, ravished and deflower here – our Beloved. But I am a patient man – I need Wolfram not in an angry nor confused state – I need him writhing and moaning with pleasure with my seeds inside of him…'

_'So cunning aren't we?'_

'I have learn a lot from my experience the things that my advisors wouldn't dare teach me.'

_'So why not take our Beloved? We can seduce him and you know – he still longs for us.'_

'I know.'

_'His a Bielefeld. And as the Promise of the First Bielefeld – his heart will forever remain ours…'_

'I want him to want me. I want him to come to me. I don't want a regretful Angel. I want him to know how much I am serious about him… and then the guilt he will feel over Jasmine wouldn't then bother him. He is a spoiled Prince and will want me no matter what – but I want him to take the step.'

_'Cunning and meticulous.'_

'But of course. Wolfram needs to learn a lot of things. He needs to be punished for what he leaving me.'

.

.

.

.

.

Huff.

Huff.

Huff.

.

.

.

.

.

_He cant breathed._

Something!

Something is in his chest and he cant very well breathe.

It's like his drowning.

He had no idea what to do.

All he knows – his body knows that he needs to stay away from the Maou.

He needs a place… a place where he can breathe.

Ein

Zwei

Drei

He grips his neck.

Air!

_He needs some air!_

Vier

_He is suffocating._

Fünf

Flashes of the scenes begun to hurl in his mind…

Sechs

Slowly – his slow pace begun to run…

Sieben

Acht

_He cant breathed!_

Neun

'Dammit! Alejandra! I'm going to wring your bitchy neck!'

'Oh Shush! You're such a baby!'

He stops.

'Dammit! Why the hell should I drink that shit?'

Slowly… the air comes back…

'Sechs! You imbecile! Stop arguing and drink this or I swear injured or not – I'm going to force this down your throat!' he can hear the famous no-nonsense tone of the Lady Alejandra.

His pace slows down and he felt calm.

_'L'enfer est-ce?'_

He smiles.

_'Oh Hush! Es ist nur Ihre übliche Medizin!'_

He cant help but chuckles. Adam asked Alejandra what the hell was that potion in French – a language Alejandra doesn't like one bit – and she answered in German.

'Medicine my ass!'

.

.

.

He leans on the wall…

His lungs begun to function once more…

He felt calm…

One by one – the thumping of his heart and the suffocation subsides…

'Sechs! You blockhead! Do you think I will seat still and not let your injury heals? I am a Potion Master for Merlin's sake! I know what I'm doing!'

'The hell you do!'

'You're such a baby! This is not going to kill you! _Verdammt!_ Even if I let you swallow a whole _Belladonna_ or even force you to drink _The Draught of Living Death_ I doubt you will die that easily!'

'ALEJANDRA!'

He chuckles…

One by one – slowly… the pain subsides… the pain that suffocates him simply is fading away.

.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Wolfram von Bielefeld's Bedchamber.**

**.  
**

Wolfram quietly opens the door. He sighs in relief when he sees Adam sitting on the bed, having that nasty look on his face – he thought he would be making a ruckus, guess Adam is growing up.

He doesn't need to wonder why that face – after all seeing the bedside table with flask glass and small cauldrons.

He smirks.

Alejandra.

Looks like even when Alejandra retires herself to her designated room – she still impose those medical herbs to Adam.

He walks towards Adam – who lifts his face and made a dashing yet roguish smile.

He cant help but rolled his eyes and agrees with those yapping girls awhile ago – Adam looks roguish, dangerous and wild – yet devastatingly attractive.

But funny – he felt – at ease.

The pain in his chest vanished.

'Well aren't you a ray of sunshine sweetheart.' Adam smirks and looks at Wolfram.

Wolfram shook his head and walks towards him.

He cant help it. Wolfram looks so damn beautiful no matter what the time of the day is, and him bruised and injured all over made that pain go away just looking at his Darling Demon.

Wolfram rolled his eyes and pulls a nearby bedside chair.

He sits and looks at Adam.

'So… How are you feeling?'

'Like shit. Run over by a bulldozer.'

'Adam, stop being crude.'

'Well sorry sweetheart, it's not like everyday my body was whipped by a gigantic serpent and attacked by flying skeletons – what would be next? Godzilla?'

He smiles hearing that.

The Prince can still say those things relieve him. He looks once more on Adam's injury.

'Adam… does it hurt?'

'Oh! No. Not really it just feels like a Demon, literally sent me to the pit to be sliced over, carved and then ripped apart, so nah – I'm not that hurt.' Adam said sarcastically.

Wolfram sighs.

Well Adam's whole body look battered and all – his face has a nasty bruises and he can see so many cuts and slash. He cant blame him. He had been in battles before and a pain like that – sure hurts like hell.

'You know I don't know why you and Heika are in such a battle mode.'

'It's a manly thing sweetheart-'

'And I'm not a man?' he asked indignantly.

'No! I mean – look – we're two egoistic Royalties – you can sum it up.'

'Yeah I get that a lot.' Such moronic ego.

'You do?'

Wolfram made a face that made Adam laugh and grimace at the same time, must be because of that battered body.

'You know Adam – you're in trouble.'

'We talking, like, misdemeanor kind of trouble? Or, uh... 'squeal like a pig' kind of trouble?'

'Argh! Adam! When can you be serious about this?'

'Hey! I'm serious. Look – what happen awhile doesn't need your concern over it – '

'OF COURSE I NEED TO WORRY OVER IT! You are my concern! You are my responsibility you blockhead!'

'Whoah! And since when did you gave birth to me?'

Wolfram is itching to throttles Adam's neck. 'Adam! You jerk! Be serious!'

'Sweetheart, I am being serious. Have you seen my Patér and Méter take a fit? If I were in any danger – they will kill me first – before any enemy would – because they didn't raise me as someone who will take life lightly.'

Wolfram calms down.

That made sense. The Grand Duke and Duchess wouldn't allow their youngest to be in any moral peril. And he thinks that Adam truly can hold his ground. He did duel the Maou – The Maou of Shin Makoku whose name in history has taken so much of the library – that is thanks to Gunter, but putting aside the Royal Advisor, The Maou has made his prowess known through out the globe.

He looks at Adam. Yes, he maybe over reacting about it.

But he cant shake the feeling that Adam might be in danger and that he might be so irresponsible not to see it. Being the Ambassador of the two worlds means he is responsible to the Grand Ducal Family. He is after all – older to all of them in years. And experience – he might grow up in Shin Makoku as the 3rd Prince but he isn't some kind of a pampered aristocrat. He was born as a soldier – and will always be a soldier.

He sighs.

Maybe he truly is taking the matter too seriously. He felt so responsible if anything happens to them – especially Adam whose been with him two and half years.

He looks at the Young Prince, who is carefully reading Alejandra's instruction on drinking the medicine, he can see the grimace on that handsome face.

Slowly out of nowhere he saw his own hands raising to Adam's cheek.

'Wolfe?' Adam was startled.

'You're bruised…' Wolfram whispered. Wolfram gently caress the cut lip.

Adam's chest warms. The softness of that touch made him feel something deep inside him.

Adam smiles, 'I wont die with these, besides men having bruises is sometimes cool… and has its benefits.' Well, yeah it does. Wolfram touching him is one of that Heavenly Sent Benefits.

'C-can I look at your back?' Wolfram asked. He wants to know the damage on his back. He saw some bandages at the bed table – not yet unwrapped.

'Sure sweetheart.'

'Uhm... ano... can you take your clothes off?' Wolfram blushed but look at Adam – straight face.

.

.

.

Slowly Adam grins devilishly.

'Mhmmm wanna undress me that much huh Velvet?' he whispered sexily.

Wolfram got irritated with that look and smirk on Adam's face that he fumes.

'Stop being a dick. Can I take a look of your back – without the shirt on.'

'Sure honey, but are you sure – it's the only shirt you want to take off?'

'Adam!'

'What? I can include the jeans you know…'

'ARGH! Adam! Clothes! Off! Now!'

'Whoah baby! We can take it slow… and nice… and do you want to lock the door so there wont be any interruption?'

'Adam goddamit! Undress this instant!'

Adam didn't falter with the angry shout of Wolfram, rather he takes delight in seeing his Velvet fuming – after all those blushes looks so incredibly sexy and hot and those eyes – shy, innocent, yet… something is there.

He knows that uncertain glow of that eyes…

He knows…

'Well sure thing sweetheart. I can never turn down that kind of request.' Adam raised his brow and grins so sexily that made Wolfram blushed.

Adam takes his shirt off carefully – the process is painful. He can see Adam grunts.

'Hey sweetheart, I cant lie on my back, we can do it standing – but it's your first time… so… you can seat on me. I wont mind.' Adam said and earned him a whack on the head.

'Ouch! That hurts!'

'Take your mind off the gutter!'

Wolfram really wants to kill Adam – but right now his concern is his back. He got up from the chair and seats on the bedside, behind Adam.

And what he saw devastated him.

'SHINOU!' Wolfram exclaimed, when he saw the whip at Adam's back...

'I'm starting to feel irritated with that name.' Adam rolled his eyes. Well, he needs to think Shinou is equivalent to Jesus or God – it's their expression.

'Oh! Adam!'

Adam sighs. He doesn't want that kind of voice from Wolfram.

A voice in pain… but he may be an asshole – but he takes delight at the same time – Wolfram is after all worried about him.

Wolfram slowly lifts his right and with great care, fingers caress the back… Adam's back looks gruesome.

Angry slashes of velvet red mars his skin.

He can see the brutal carved on the Royal Prince's skin…

The angry welts looks terrible, the skin mar and with contusions and its like seeing a back of a man whipped by a cat-o'-nine-tails or a very nasty bullwhip.

Carefully like a feather… he touches Adam's side.

He touches carefully Adam's back and his left hand unconsciously held the Prince's hips.

He slowly close his eyes and bit his lips…

It looks so painful.

In a small voice, 'I-I'll fix you-'

'No.' Adam can feel the inner turmoil of Wolfram. He can feel the trembling hand on his hips. He doesn't want Wolfram to think this is his fault or something.

'Adam, this looks terrible. My Maryoku can help lessen the damage – I was a healer-'

'No.'

'But-'

'I said no.'

'Adam!'

'Look.' Adam turns around and holds Wolfram's hands with his. His heart bent over when he saw those Emerald Green Eyes now watering…

He sighs.

'Velvet, I wont die. This wounds are just wounds-'

'We can heal-'

'I heard what that Gisela Lady said – scars like this wont be healed – this is done by pure powerful summoning of the King-'

'But I can try-'

'No. Wolfe listen, these are just scars. I wont die from them. Alejandra already made me drink that God-awful _Essence of Dittany_ –'

'Essence of what?'

'The Essence of Dittany, it's a medicinal potion that stops bleeding, even from serious wounds, in an instant – so you can see it's dried up. And those pain killers works but not hundred percent – for this kinds of thing done by powerful Majik cant be healed that fast. But Wolfram, I'm going to be okay.'

'But Adam… You're in my care-'

'Velvet I don't need your consent when I fight okay. I am responsible for what happens to me. It's my decision. This is my decision. And I don't want you wasting your energy just to heal me. I'm going to be fine.'

'Adam…'

'So, why don't you hug me – uhm – that can make me feel better you know-'

'Shut up!'

'All I'm saying is – Whoah!'

Adam was surprised when Wolfram suddenly flung himself in his arms.

'Wolfram?'

'Speak and I'll burn you to crisp!'

Wolfram hides his face – he knows his wearing a gazillion color of red – but it doesn't matter.

What matter is that even in this tiny gesture – he can let Adam feel how he feels – the pain in his heart, the agony that the scarred back cost him.

He cant believe that Adam will experience something – something so horrible while his in Shin Makoku.

Maybe to some this is no big deal – but Adam is the Prince of Luxembourg. He didn't live on Earth for nothing and not knowing. He knows that scars like this isn't to be experienced by Earth people and more so Royalty – they are living in a world of diplomat and democracy – so how come Adam – of all the human should experience something so awful… and even Earth's science and medicine can never heal this.

Earth's surgery can never heal this kind of scar.

Adam will wear this… for as long as he lives.

No majik… No Maryoku… No technology can heal him…

And…

And something in Adam's presence made all those memories awhile ago go away.

He cant help but feel engulfed by a darkness, a nausea feeling… but in Adam's arms…

He feels so many things – so many different things… but never that kind of fear…

.

.

.

Adam grins and with his strong arms holds Wolfram.

Silence engulfed the room.

Adam sighs and caresses Wolfram's hair.

'_Just like the sun…' _ That's the first thing on his mind when he saw Wolfram lying on the floor two and half years ago…

Soft and tender to the touch…

He can feel the trembling body of Wolfram.

He knows Wolfram is… Mad.

Sad.

Boiling with anger.

With himself and him – but like he said it's his decision.

And Wolfram is showing his worried side to him.

He knows why – like he said and told the Wolf.

'_You can show me all your sides, ugly, weak, sad, worried, grave, whatever – that will not change my regards towards you. You're still Wolfram. I don't care if you're one of the best soldier, elite or what – you are just person – a demon with feelings and blood and heart that beats…' _

He sighs and holds Wolfram tight.

Wolfram closes his eyes.

THERE!

He felt it…

That calmness in his heart.

When he saw the damage on Adam's back he felt a punch in his gut – like something so painful and hard.

Adam's back was destroyed.

And when he think who did that – he cant breathe once more.

Yuuri!

He grips the arms that surrounds Adam's neck.

He doesn't want to think about what Yuuri said awhile ago.

If he does… then something… something he laid to rest so many years ago will suffice once more.

He doesn't want to feel that way.

He had buried it a long time ago – the same with what ever he needs to bury now in his garden.

.

.

.

Wolfram opens his eyes and an angry vein pops out.

'Oi! You piece of sleazeball! The hell are you doing?'

Adam laughs evilly.

Wolfram with all his thought didn't notice that Adam is now on top of him!

He was so feeling a lot and was in deep thought that he didn't notice that Adam change their position. He cant believe the embarrassing position they are now in.

Him – in that tight embrace and he cant believe that his legs are sprawled and on his lower body, Adam position himself between him.

'Caught you.' Adam whispered seductively.

'You piece of! Get off me you dunce!'

And for the second time that day – he Wolfram von Bielefeld the 3rd Noble son of the Previous Maou found himself in the arms of another man. The embarrassing part is that the second man – his a goddamn lecher with all the intentions of seducing and wearing him out!

'Tah! Tah! Why should I? When I have been wanting an opportunity like this? This is a rare opportunity for me Velvet. The Adorable Prince in my bed. Since we went here – I haven't have the chance of lavishing you my Velvet.' Adam said with a roguish grin and made a bite on Wolfram's shoulder.

'Argh! Adam! You perverted dickhead! And for the record this is my bed!'

Adam laugh so seductively that his vein pops out more - angrily.

'You debauchee!'

'Hahaha! I do believe that all those nouns and adjectives are so very used by you to me.'

'Of course! I cant even believe how short the range of words you have on Earth! You deserve all those words you Don Juan!'

Adam laugh so hard hearing that one.

Don Juan is a rogue and a libertine who takes great pleasure in seducing women and (in most versions) enjoys fighting their champions. Later, in a graveyard, Don Juan encounters a statue of Don Gonzalo, the dead father of a girl he has seduced, Dona Ana de Ulloa, and impiously invites the father to dine with him; the statue gladly accepts. The father's ghost arrives for dinner at Don Juan's house and in turn invites Don Juan to dine with him in the graveyard. Don Juan accepts, and goes to the father's grave where the statue asks to shake Don Juan's hand. When he extends his arm, the statue grabs hold and drags him away, to Hell.

'Oh and are you the one who will be pulling me in Hell?'

'No you jackass! Not me but all those women you seduce!'

Adam let a husky and sexy chuckles that made Wolfram wants to hit him a thousand times.

'Hmmm I do believe I am to be punished with those words – vulgarities coming out from your sweet pinky lips…'

'Scumbag! I can burn you and turn you into crispy wizard if you don't get off me!' Sure he is a man – he know that – but Adam's built is different from him.

'So why don't you?' he asked while his right hand gently caress Wolfram's neck.

'You dolt! You are injured!'

He chuckles.

'You are too gentle to your Hunter – my sweet prey.'

Trust Wolfram to be still over protective even his chastity's on the line.

'Get off me! I might hurt you!'

'Then don't move too much or squirm – I will be dealing with two major problems if you squirm around too much.'

'Huh?'

He can only grinned.

It's true – his first problem will be his injury aching all over his back and the other one that will ache will be the lower part of his body. Right now, even with all the pain his feeling a little more squirm from Wolfram will have his manhood wanting to break free from his jeans.

This close proximity with Wolfram already have him in a half-state-hardness and he grins when Wolfram blushed and turns around.

'Jerk.' Wolfram whispered but his blushed is apparent.

'Brat.'

'Pervert.'

'I think you're more deviant than me my dear.'

'Sicko.'

'Prude.'

'Huuuummmmppp!'

Adam grins.

'So let me guess – you forgot to mention that Shin Makoku's Maou was a douche?'

Wolfram bites his lips.

'T-The M-Wimp wasn't like that.'

'Yeah right.' Adam rolled his eyes.

Yuuri… Yuuri did something very irresponsible. His heart skip – remembering what happen awhile ago. He cant help but feel suffocated again.

'Hey, you okay?' Adam doesn't want that look on Wolfram's face. He caress Wolfram's face.

'Y-yeah. Of course.' He immediately said. 'Just don't let this happen again. See what you did! Jasmine almost lost her baby!'

'HER WHAT?' Adam was shocked.

_Did he hear that right?_

'Errr… her baby.' Wolfram was startled.

'Her baby.' Adam repeated.

'Uh – huh, that's what I said.'

'She's pregnant.' Adam confirms.

'Well – yeah that what it means.'

Adam grins – grins turns into a devilish smile.

'Oi… I don't know why you smile like that but its creepy.'

'So… the Jerk Maou is going to be a father. Good. Good. Very good for him.'

'Ehhhh? Wow! Adam you like Yuuri?'

'WHAT?'

'I mean, you care about him, you just say youre happy for him.'

THUD!

'Oi! Adam!'

Adam suddenly collapsed at Wolfram's.

He doesn't know if Wolfram is that innocent or what – but nevertheless – its true his goddamn happy! Who wouldn't be happy!

So that two-faced douched is finally going to be a father.

Perfect!

Totally perfect.

He felt like it's his birthday! He felt like this ages ago – when his father Henric gifted him with very Thoroughbred Stallion of Arabic Breed.

'Hey Velvet, I read this Lord Gunter's agenda for tomorrow and I fancy going with the rest of the elders tomorrow, so I'm going to be collecting your promise tomorrow.' He didn't get up, rather he whispers them in Wolfram's ear.

He can feel Wolfram's slight shivering.

He grins seductively.

He doesn't know if he will feel lucky or irritated at the same time.

Wolfram is in his arms – in his bed – err – literally it's Wolf's bed – but either way – the brat is under him. For how long on any goddamn time had he wished for this!

But its just his goddamn luck – Alejandra made him drink that awful potion and when he says awful its goddamn awful like tasting those Centipede, Earwax and Booger Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans! – that he cant fully utilize himself – in short – he is useless and impotent at the moment!

Good thing the Wolf doesn't know that. Well, if he isn't then he is already sporting a hard rock on since Wolfram hugs him!

'Eh?'

'The promise trip.'

'But tomorrow will be the Grand Tour.'

'As if I give a damn. Why the hell should I parade myself like some stinking nobob!'

Wolfram chuckles, despite being under the Great Prince of Pervertedness.

Trust Adam to hate any Royalty Rules and etiquettes.

Well he did promise to tour Adam and also, this is his opportunity to show the brat the beauty of Shin Makoku. And its fun knowing Adam doesn't know a thing about Shin Makoku – it would be a good and different experience for him.

'That shouldn't be a problem. I mean, Gunter will be there and so will be Yozak. But are you sure?'

'Of course.'

'Okay! Oh! I want you to come with me to visit Lisel! Oh I bet his so cool and gigantic!'

'Lisel who?'

'It's the Dragon we have here, well one of the Dragons – his the Leader of the Clan.'

Adam looks at Wolfram thinking if his Brat gone insane or something.

'Lisel?'

'Uh-huh.'

'Riiiight. You have a dragon and got to call it with a sissy name?'

'Shut up! It's elegant and noble! And why aren't you surprised? I mean, when we first mention it to Yuuri he was shocked saying that the Dragon on Earth isn't real – like its mythological and I read from the books that its not even real – that there is no such thing as Dragon on Earth, made it kinda sloppy.'

'Sweetheart, if there's no such thing as Dragon then where the hell do you think Godzilla comes from?'

'Eh!'

'Yes dear, there ARE Dragons on Earth.'

'Dragons?'

'Yes. Plural.'

'But I haven't seen one!'

'Well you better not! Dragons isn't like in those Western and Eastern fairytales you red.'

'Shen Long?'

Wolfram was talking about the Chinese Dragon, Shenlong literally "spirit dragon", and in Japanese: Shinryū it is a spiritual dragon from Chinese mythology that controls wind and rain.

'Hardly. There are twelve known breeds of dragons on Earth, and the Ministry of Magic are keeping them safe and heavily guarded.'

'Ministry of Magic… oh! The government in your world!'

The Ministry of Magic is the government of the Magical community in the Wizards World.

'Wow! I haven't heard of that!'

Adam grins and shift comfortably into Wolfram. Now his arms is cradling Wolfram's head while the other is holding the tiny waist – he carefully shifts his position so that the wound on his back wouldn't hurt him. This is one of those moments that Wolfram is docile. He doesn't know why – but it looks like Wolfram wants to rest and is scared of something.

And if he will be the one to take away that something – then he will be glad too.

'We have the Antipodean Opaleye, Catalonian Fireball, Chinese Fireball, Common Welsh Green, Hebridean Black, Hungarian Horntail, Norwegian Ridgeback, Peruvian Vipertooth, Portuguese Long-Snout, Romanian Longhorn, Swedish Short-Snout, Ukrainian Ironbelly – now of all that I don't like anyone coming near the bloody Hungarian Hortail, supposedly the most dangerous of all dragons.'

'Really? That's incredible! I mean, even their names sound so terrifying! We have one set of Dragons here – they are in extinction and the Mazoku are doing their best to save their kinds – so is the law about it. The Maou made a law to abolish any Dragon Hunting.'

'Well I can see why – Dragon are the most beautiful and highly expensive and their blood and almost everything about them is magical.'

'I don't get it… they are famously gigantic! How can you contain them? It's – well even in Shin Makoku accidents do happen and the damage control will fall in us Mazoku – for we are the one taking care of them.'

'Well, The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures of the Ministry of Magic is responsible for overseeing and regulating magical creatures. It is divided into three divisions: the Beast Division, the Being Division, and the Spirit Division. A "being" is generally defined, according to Fantastic Beasts, as "any creature that has sufficient intelligence to understand the laws of the magical community and to bear part of the responsibility in shaping those laws." This includes humans, goblins, hags, and vampires-'

'Vampires? You got a goddamn vampire on Earth and you didn't tell me?'

Adam chuckles, remembering Wolfram's enthusiast to meet a Vampire when he got to watch the movie Underworld.

'Do-do you have Lycans?' Wolfram asked hopefully – his eyes – those Emerald Beautiful eyes looking at him with hope and child-like expression.

'Yeah we have them. According to this definition, fairies, pixies, gnomes, and most other creatures are classified as "beasts." Centaurs and merpeople are said to have rejected "being" status in favor of "beast" status, as have leprechauns. Lycans or the so-called Werewolves and Animagi are notable because they are typically in human form—a werewolf transforms from human state only at the full moon, and an Animagus is a human who has learned to transform into an animal at will.'

'Oh! You mean, wait! Human can transform? That's unbelievable!'

'Well not every Witch and Wizard can do that.'

'Wait – you mention Merpeople?'

'Merman, Mermaid, Sirens – name it. Well, I cant believe you don't have them here.'

'We have rare and still not yet explored terrain in Shin Makoku… you see… we haven't had that much peace until recently. All creatures from those who can fly, crawl, breathe… have been in hiding…'

'Wolfe…?'

'They are scared of humans Adam. Humans… are cruel creatures. They tend to destroy those who are different from them.'

'I know what you mean.'

Adam silently regards Wolfram as a very sweet and pure child.

It's been a very long knowledge to him and the Luxembourg Family that Mazoku's great and small with Maryoku or without are creatures with gentle nature.

For why ever not? They have power. Powers that can kill, destroy, annihilate each and every country. They have the power to make people do their bidding, they have the almost immortality range of a lifespan… yet… they didn't abuse it.

They use their Maryoku – their limitless power to defend their Land, to help those needed.

He cant help wander… what if a human – a single human has Wolfram's Maryoku.

He knows without doubt that any human with that kind of power can turn either a Sadist with Control on his mind or a freak to control everything in this world.

Give a teenager a gun – he will use it to, just like what a kid did in Virginia School. For so many of them, who are still in their teens – the news shock their world. And so many more school shooting – all from teenagers who acquires guns.

Give an adult power. And he will lie. Well, when humans want something, really, really bad... they lie… Because… That's how you become president.

'What other creatures beside – well if you call those flying bones creatures – have you got here?'

Wolfram chuckles. 'They are not bones dummy. They're Kotsuhizoku . Loyal to the Maou. Hmmm… oh! We have Bearbees?'

'Bear-fuck-what?'

'Adam! Stop being coarse!'

'Well, I don't know any Bearbees.'

Its funny when they were on Earth their daily life consists of studying, training and knowing all the primary responsibilities and what he needs to learn, and he doesn't have that much of a free time. Training with Bob Heika, knowing the Earth rules and technology, knowledge of the Maryoku and so many more.

He and Adam had seldom time to talk about this things.

Wolfram smirks. 'You don't – then tomorrow will be your lucky day! You will see Shin Makoku's finest and near extinction creature.'

The season is where the Bearbees will come near Shinou Mountain to hibernate and he wants Adam to see them, they are just so cute and he wants to see Adam's reaction.

'Bearbees are so cute and adorable. The first time I saw them they took my heart away. They are so sweet looking! They are like the hybrid of a Bear and a Bee in Earth. And they are the symbol of-'

THUD!

Wolfram stops talking when he felt the heavy body next to him. He raised his eyes and saw a sleeping Adam.

He chuckles.

Guess Adam was really really sleepy but keeps on fighting it.

Well, he do know that Alejandra might put some sleeping draught in them – so Adam can have a peaceful sleep.

Carefully, he nudge Adam, letting the Prince sleeps on his stomach so that Adam's back might not hurt and to avoid any more scratches. He knows its not appropriate to put any bandages when the skin is severely cut – the wound needs fresh air so that it can heal faster.

'Sorry Adam…'

A sweet gentle light green glow from his hand while touching Adam's back.

And very gently… he brushes the soft hair from Adam's face. The face where some bruises are still there. Well, Gisela and the others are healers – but they aren't surgical doctors who can put those scratches in order in one go.

He carefully stands and moves to the door.

'Sleep peacefully Adam.'

.

.

.

* * *

**Morning.**

**Royal Dining Table of Shin Makoku.**

**.  
**

The morning sun greets the tired and yet smiling faces of the Mazoku's Royalties, well especially Gwendal and Conrart who had a hard time arranging the damage.

Yozak did confirm though that no harm was done in other parts of Shin Makoku – luckily they didn't experience quake but thunder and lighting only and that strong squall.

Gunter was the first to greet them all with the same happy expression and smiling faces – one wouldn't believe that this Lilac Advisor only got two hours of sleep. He did control all damages and see to it that every creature wasn't harm.

And to make their work a bit faster and in order – the Grand Ducal Prince and Princess did help them. The Prince Philip sees to it that no one was left harm, he went to see that every child and elders are brought back to their families.

Sébastian helps Conrart and the other soldiers the other damages the Duel caused.

Guilé and Félix helps fix the Baseball field – that is after the people disperse. And for the first time in Raven, Dacauscas and Geigen Huber Grisela-Kyo have they seen an incredible Majik.

With just so very few words:

'_Reparo!'_

'_Scourgify!'_

'_Tergeo!'_

And the stadium looks new – extremely clean, no sign of any damages, no sign of cracks – even the old chunks and scraps were fixed.

Alejandra on the other hand helps the children who were frightened to calm themselves – she gave them The Draught of Peace and The Dreamless Sleep Potion. The Draught of Peace calms anxiety and soothes agitation while the Dreamless Sleep Potion, a medicinal potion, used to induce dreamless sleep in the drinker and aid recuperation. And he also gave some to Jasmine's father who seems restless, must be because his only daughter was in danger a while ago.

The kids and the teenagers namely: Greta, El, Lindsey, Nolan and Gabriele in their own way helps the other frighten children and for the adults it was delightful. For the Prince and Princesses it was wonderful seeing their sons in that kind of state and attitude.

All the maids, Doria, Lasagna, Sangria and Effe helps the Grand Duchess Maria in preparing foods for the people. Ava and Alma help with the arrangement, Cheri arrange everything with order – after all she was the 26th Maou. All her commands was followed without question.

Gwendal, Murata and Wolfram – who helps after Adam fell asleep – sees to it that no nation nor any Aristocrats or Nobles were harm in the process. After all it's the Maou's reputation they need to take care off.

Wolfram to Gwendal and Murata was amazing. And in that time – Wolfram shows them what an Ambassador of the two worlds meant and how to handles them.

He handles those Nobles and Aristocrats with firm resolution, voice and sincere apologies that even the King of other countries bows and smiles and told them all that it was refreshing and wonderful seeing two brave (in Wolfram's sense two idiotic dickheads!) Royalties in wonderful courage and strength.

And other countries too, now knows that all those thinking or revolt or any treason to the Demon Kingdom would be pointless – even without the Legendary Sword Morgif – The Maou Yuuri Heika can wipe them off. They are now lucky that the Maou isn't some sinister King and who still takes cares of them and tries and willing to overcome any obstacles just to continue the peace on the nation.

It become easy or well not easy but uncomplicated and seeing Mazoku, Wizards and Humans help each other is very refreshing and wonderful even for Shinou and Ulrike who witness everything with glee.

And right now, the Breakfast are so mouth watering. Just like the Mother and used to taking care of many boys in her life – Maria had been part of the Preparation Room. She and the maids hit it off.

She taught them all those never been serve before dishes and just the right amount to gave them taste and spice. And right now, for a different kind of taste – Maria teaches them hot to prepare a Greek Cuisine.

The table now are adorned with Oven-baked lamb with potatoes; Chtapodi sti Skhara: Grilled octopus in vinegar, oil and oregano accompanied by Ouzo. Giouvetsi: lamb or veal baked in a clay pot with Kritharaki (orzo) and tomatoes; Kotopoulo pilafi, a chicken and white rice dish, mostly popular on the island of Crete.

And those who loves to eat not just meat but vegetables Maria, Doria and Lasagna prepares: Boureki: individually vegetable and meat fillings wrapped in phyllo pastry or dough; Deep Fried vegetables "tiganita" (courgettes, aubergines, peppers or mushrooms); the infamous Greek Salad: The so-called Greek Salad is known in Greece as Village/Country Salad (Horiatiki), essentially a tomato salad with cucumber, red onion, feta cheese, and kalamata olives, dressed with olive oil and it contains also cracked wheat (bulgur), spring onions instead of red onions and lemon juice and a leave scented: Taramosalata: fish roe mixed with boiled potatoes or moistened breadcrumbs, olive oil and lemon juice.

And to add more seasoning and taste: Effe and Ava prepares Cheese. Yes Cheese, but not ordinary cheese but popular and high end dessert cheese: Feta, Kasseri, Kefalotyri, Graviera, Kefalograviera, Myzithra and Manouri.

The coffee being served: Greek frappé coffee a foam-covered drink derived from spray-dried instant coffee that is consumed cold and Greek coffee, made by boiling finely ground coffee beans, and is served thick and strong, and often sweetened. It is always unfiltered, with the coffee sediment at the bottom of the cup.

The whole dining table are occupied and the door at the Dining Rooms opens and Yuuri and Jasmine enters the room. Yuuri in his elegant and well tailored black suit and in his hands the Lady Jasmine, her blushing faces are results from the teasing faces of the Shin Makoku occupants.

Yuuri smiles and was seated when he noticed two seats missing.

He looks at Murata and the Daikenja has the grace to raise his brow when he saw instantly the anger and change of aura in Yuuri's form.

Murata Ken can only smirks. As usual there can only be two people missing in the Dining Table that would have Yuuri be in this way.

He saw Yuuri who was about to get up when he heard a laughter in the hall.

'Hahahahaha!'

A melodious laughter that can bring any angels, birds and those sweet loving creatures in the palace.

'That is not freaking funny brat!' Adam shouted.

'O'cmon! It's priceless!', they can hear Wolfram's voice in merriment.

They don't understand the conversation but reading between the lines – Wolfram was happy about Adam that is embarrassing and not to the Prince's liking.

'Dammit! I will strangle that Witch! How dare she put a hellish Draught of Living Death on my medicine!'

Now all eyes turn to the 'only Witch' that can brew and able to put that potion to Adam's medicine.

Alejandra has the gall to smile and smirk.

'As if I'd let Wolfie get any puppy-dog-eyes look!' Alejandra whispers. Well, Sébastian and the others knows that term very well.

Adam has a knock of not just seducing but to persuade even the meaniest or in Wolfram's case his cold demeanor can crumble when Adam uses his so called 'puppy-dog-eyes'. Many – as in many of them – have been victimized by that look. The brothers are not even saved by it – when Adam uses that eyes – looking so tame, so damn innocent!

All Adam will do was look so damn harmless with those dark black and blue eyes that expresses rare emotion and make you want to melt.

And Alejandra, in her revenge to Adam for calling her names – put a small but fatal Draught of Living Death in Adam's medicine.

'Well, I think Alejandra doesn't mean any harm. Look, you were well rested.'

'Do you think I was born seconds ago? Alejandra? Doesn't mean any harm? Yeah sure sweetheart – like honeysuckle. C'mon! That hag is vicious! Must be the reasons for her still being single! Dammit! I will find her a man so she can stop pestering me!'

Alenjandra's eyes lit with fire. The brothers chuckles. Well it is a veryyyy smooth subject that Ali is still single.

Conrart and Gwendal looks at each other and Gunter and Murata sweat drops. It looks like Gisela isn't the only 'Sergeant' with sinister looks in the family.

'Dammit! Are all Healers so damn scheming?'

With that being mention, Gisela suddenly seats stiffly on her seats and the Shin Makoku occupants tries – really tries hard not to laugh nor look at each other.

'And the hell are you laughing you brat?'

'Well… its just funny.'

And suddenly the irate voice suddenly turns low and seductive. 'Hmmm… why? Was it because you were left go from my arms? You know without that potion I have already deflo-OUCH! Dammit you brat!'

They suddenly heard a loud thwack – and Adam shouting that angrily they know why.

The door opens and reveals a blushing in all shades of red Wolfram and in toe Adam who still massaging the injured head.

'Good morning mina-san.' Wolfram bows and Adam waves but they were surprised when Adam reach Maria and Alejandra.

'M'rning Pretty Lady,' he said and kissed Maria's cheeks and Maria in return pats his cheeks.

'Morning Witch.' Adam to Alejandra but still kisses the soft cheek of his sister.

'Morning to you too…' Adam was about to sip his coffee when Alenjandra out of nowhere adds, 'you know I can also make an Draught of Impotency… though I'm still in the process of testing it – want to be my test subject?'

And with that all men spewed their drinks.

'EEEEEWWWW!' Greta, Nolan and Gabriele said in unison.

COUGH!

COUGH!

COUGH!

COUGH!

COUGH!

All from the men whose dining the place.

'A-Ali!' Adam grimaced.

'Oh, I can also made something more drastic – like… _Veritaserum_… it's going to be perfect dear little brother.' Alejandra smiles so cunningly.

'The hell you'll do that!'

'What is a _Veritaserum_?' Wolfram asked in amusement.

'Wolfram!'

'Oh… it's a very special and hard to come by potion Wolfie. It's a _Truth Potion_ so powerful that three drops would have you spilling your innermost secrets for the entire class to hear.' Alejandra is enjoying this.

'Oh. I thought something more like out of this world.'

Alejandra looks at Wolfram startled.

'Don't you want to know what Adam's secrets?'

'I know already.'

'YOU WHAT?'

'Eh?'

Wolfram was startled when the Grand Ducal Prince and Princess and even Murata and Yuuri said that altogether.

'Sorry.' Murata said and gave a charming smile.

'Excuse me.' Yuuri said in embarrassment.

Wolfram looks so damn innocent that Shinou who is watching the scene cant help but roll on the floor once more and laughs like a child.

'Err-Wolfie? You know?' Alejandra said who is looking at Wolfram and the shock and almost choking look of Adam.

'Well, yeah. I mean, who wouldn't? All his secrets are stuck with women in all ages in bikini's and lingerie's and oh! Let's not forget those he likes seeing dancing in a Podcast. Adam seceret isnt a secret to me. His ultimate dream is to do some nasty stuff to Megan Fox and Halle Berry - they are after all in his A Top List.'

Silence.

'Hahaha!' Adam laughs so hard.

All faces are now looking at him. And then the Grand Ducal Prince and Princess laughs too.

Alejandra smiles so wickedly while sipping her coffee.

The men of Luxembourg glance at each other and right now - those gleaming eyes - are silently betting.

They will have a new Wager Battle.

_How can he be so innocent?_

'Yeah, well what can I say Wolfe – I bared everything for you.' Adam said though glares nastily to Alejandra who smirks at him.

'Shut it.' Wolfram rolled his eyes.

.

.

.

The Shin Makoku residents can only glance at each other.

They don't know what to make off that statement.

Is Wolfram unaware?

Many glances at Yuuri who they seen smiling.

Murata knows that look on Yuuri's eyes. Everyone may think he was enjoying the conversation or something – but he knows Yuuri so well – just like Shinou.

The eyes of a man with plan.

Incredible… Sinister and cunning plan.

.

.

.

'So today's agenda will be me - Günter von Christ-Kyo accompanying Your Majesties in a Grand Tour throughout Shin Makoku. We will be riding The Royal Carriage – and because of some recent events Lady Jasmine already told me that she will stay at the Castle – she needs some rest after all.'

'Oh! Congratulations by the way my dear!' Maria and Cheri said in great pleasure.

Jasmine blushed and smiles and thanked the people congratulating her.

_'Herzlichen Glückwunsch Majestäten.'_ Adam said with a warm smile to Jasmine and a smirk to Yuuri.

Yuuri clenched his fist yet smiles and nods.

Jasmine blushed so much when she saw the effect of Adam's smile.

Its fatal.

'Thank you.' She whispers so shyly.

'So The Grand Duke and Duchess will be with the First Carriage accompanied by Yuuri Heika, the Daikenja and at the sides Conrart and Me to guard the Doors. Gwendal of course will be staying here-' Gwendal twitch his eyes. Yes, he will be staying and wishing some time of peace so he can finish some Administration works.

'-and at the Second Carriage Princess Greta and Prince Sébastian, Prince Philip and Lord Lindsey, together with Lord El-' they can see Greta blushed when the name of Sébastian was mentioned.

The maids grins and smiles and Anissina chuckles and sighs when she saw Gwendal twitch his eyes once more.

'-the third Carriage will be with Lady Ava, Lady Alma accompanied by their husbands Prince Félix and Prince Guillaumesh with Prince Nolan and Prince Gabriele-'

'WHAT? We are not in Princess-'

'-Angel's carriage?'

Nolan and Gabriele cried in unison.

Gunter laugh softly. 'I'm afraid not Little ones. You see, Wolfram already talked to me yesterday. He and Adam have some place to go.'

'WHAT?' Yuuri stands from his seat.

Many was startled.

'Y-Yuuri?' Wolfram was shocked but Yuuri's sudden outburst.

'A-Ano – Heika?'

'I'm sorry Gunter. I didn't mean to interrupt you, but I wasn't aware of this agenda.' Yuuri said in a calm and firm voice.

'Oh! Wolfram told me about it yestereve.'

'Wolfram?' Yuuri looks at Wolfram so intently that Wolfram cant help but blushed.

'Yes?'

'What does Gunter meant by this was arranged by you?'

'Just like what Gunter said.'

Yuuri looks so dangerously and everyone was astonished when Yuuri walks towards Wolfram and drags him out of his seat – grabbing his left shoulder.

'Oi! Yuuri!' Wolfram feels the tight grips.

Yuuri was about to drag Wolfram when another hand stops Wolfram from even stepping a foot – a hand grabbing his right shoulder.

'Adam!'

The Blood Pledge Palace's Dining Room now were in silence.

All eyes are in the three men standing up.

Yuuri at Wolfram's left – Adam at Wolfram's right.

And Wolfram at the middle of the two.

Tension can be sense at the Dining Table.

.

.

.

Shinou smiles.

The day wasn't even in its half time – yet its very very interesting already.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Maserati **is an Italian luxury car manufacturer established on December 1, 1914, in Bologna. The company's headquarters are now in Modena, and its emblem is a trident. It has been owned by the Italian car giant Fiat S.p.A. since 1993. Inside the Fiat Group, Maserati was initially associated with Ferrari S.p.A., but more recently it has become part of the sports car group including Alfa Romeo.

The **Maserati Quattroporte** is a luxury four-door saloon made by Maserati in Italy. The name translated from Italian literally means "four doors". There have been five generations of the car, each separated by a period of roughly five years. The Sport GT S version of the Quattroporte was introduced at the Frankfurt Motor Show in September 2007. It features a revised suspension, 20 inch wheels, and larger rear tires for improved handling. The brakes received iron/aluminum rotors for greater fade resistance. Various interior upgrades include alcantara and carbon fiber accents.

The **Maserati GranTurism**o is a two-door 2+2 coupé produced by Maserati. It is a version of Maserati GranTurismo S with ZF 6-speed automatic transmission from the base model vehicle, standard Skyhook adaptive suspension, alternate under-door mini-skirts, 20 inch wheel rims with "Trident" design, standard Bluetooth wireless technology and iPod interface.

**Jaguar Cars** Ltd., better known simply as Jaguar, is a British luxury car manufacturer, headquartered in Coventry, England. It is a wholly owned subsidiary of the Indian company Tata Motors Ltd. and is operated as part of the Jaguar Land Rover business.

The **Jaguar XFR** is a four door saloon manufactured by Jaguar and is on the market since 2010.

**The XFR** is essentially an updated, improved version of Jaguar's popular XF saloon. It runs alongside inter-company saloons like the XF as mentioned earlier, and the all new XJ. It competes with the likes of the BMW M5, Audi RS6 and Mercedes E63 AMG.

On January 25, 2009, test driver Paul Gentilozzi drove an XFR concept into the Jaguar record books when the car hit 225 mph (362 km/h) on the Bonneville Salt Flats. The XFR had to have a spoiler set up on it to help the vehicle stay on the ground during the test.

**The Range Rover** is a four-wheel drive luxury sport utility vehicle (SUV) produced by Land Rover in the United Kingdom, owned by the India-based Tata Motors. It was first introduced in 1970 and is still in production today. There have so far been three major generations. The original model was known simply as the Range Rover until almost the end of its life, when Land Rover introduced the name Range Rover Classic to distinguish it from its successors.

** Please take note that i truly did leave Wolfram's thoughts in hanging - like who is | was he referring too and all those feelings. That revelation isnt the time yet to come.**

For those who wants to know the **Dragons:**

Antipodean Opaleye is considered the most beautiful species of dragon. It is born in New Zealand but usually immigrates to Australia when the geographic and climatic conditions harm their survival. It has medium size, weight between two and three tons; its eyes are of multiple colors. Regarding his feeding habits, it never kills human beings. Its favorite food is the ewe. Their eggs are of a pale gray.

Chinese Fireball, also known like Liondragon, is the only Eastern dragon. With scarlet color and smooth grudges, it has golden points around its face and protuberances around the eyes. It weights between two and four tons. Their eggs are golden, and their rinds are considered for the use of Chinese wizards. Chinese Fireball is a wild species, although tolerant to other creatures and persons.

The Welsh Green Dragon is almost an exclusive dragon found in Wales. It is a dragon that avoids the proximity of human beings. It has a melodic roar and breathes fire, and their eggs are brown with green specks.

The Hungarian Horntail is most dangerous of all the dragons. Its body is covered by black grudges and its aspect is similar to the one of a lizard. Their eyes are yellow and have bronze horns. Its fire breath can reach 5 feet. This dragon feeds on great mammals; it likes to devour goats. In Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Harry has to vanquish a Hungarian Horntail dragon in order to succeed in the Triwizard Match.

The best exponent of the Norwegian Ridgeback dragon is Norbert, a dragon acquired by Hagrid when it was still an egg. The Ministry of Magic classifies dragon eggs as noncommercial merchandise. Norbert begins to grow vertiginously, and becomes very dangerous. Harry, Ron and Hermione persuade Hagrid to hand Norbert to Charlie, the older brother of Ron, that is studying dragons in Rumania. It is possible to emphasize that Rubeus Hagrid, the creature caretaker of Hogwarts, loves animals and magical creatures, particularly the rare or endangered ones. Most of Nobert's story was told in Harry Potter and the Philoshopher's Stone.

Harry Potter DragonThe Norwegian Ridgeback was the first species found by Harry during his first year in Hogwarts. In the book "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them", Potter investigates the characteristics of this species, that includes the particularity of breathing fire at the premature age of 1 to 3 months.

Rhodesian Ridgeback is a compound animal: looks like a dog combined with a rare species of dragon. Their eggs are black.

On the other hand, the Peruvian Vipertooth is a small and fast dragon. It has short horns and poisonous eyeteeth. It is able to eat from small spiders to human beings.

The Romanian Longhorn is a Rumanian dragon that has great dark green grudges and gold horns. This species is at the brink of extinction; it eats goats, cattle and ewes.

The Swedish Short-snout is a voluptuous blue dragon. The flames that its nose emits are of a shining blue color; they are able to flame any object in a matter of seconds. It is an animal that prefers to live in uninhabited mountainous areas. In the book Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Cedric Diggory had to defeat one of these dragons in order to conclude the first task of the Triwizard Match.

The Ukrainian Ironbelly is greatest of all the dragons; although it is slow, but considered the most dangerous. One of the threats of this dragon is its habit of landing on houses and squashing them (the Ironbelly weights up to six tons). Its skin is of metallic gray color, it has red eyes and their claws are long.

Finally, the Hebridean Black is a dangerous British dragon that has black skin. It is wild and usually eats human beings. A Quidditch team made once the attempt to capture one and use it as a mascot, but it was impossible to control it.

**SPELLS & POTIONS**

**Essence of Dittany**

This is a medicinal potion that stops bleeding, even from serious wounds, in an instant. Three drops of the potion were sufficient to heal a sizeable wound. When it came into contact with the wound, a large quantity of greenish smoke was released. The main ingredient of this potion can be assumed to be Dittany, which is a magical plant with known healing properties.

**Tergeo**

Description: Siphons material from a surface, (e.g., blood, ink, dust, etc.)

Suggested etymology: Correct classical Latin tergeo meaning "to wipe, scour, clean".

**Reparo**

Description: Used to repair broken or damaged objects.

Suggested etymology: Latin reparo meaning "to renew" or "repair".

**Scourgify (Scouring Charm)**

Description: Used to clean something.

Suggested etymology: English scour meaning "to clean by vigorous rubbing".

**Draught of Living Death & Ingredients **

This is an extremely powerful sleeping potion.

**Belladonna.** Also known as Deadly Nightshade, Belladonna is a shrub with extremely poisonous berries and leaves.

**Draught of Peace**

Calms anxiety and soothes agitation. This is a fiddly potion to make. The ingredients have to be added in the correct sequence, the number and direction of stirs has to be very precise, and the level of heat applied to the cauldron has to be spot on. Particular care needs to be taken when preparing this potion, as in incorrect mix of ingredients will put the drinker into an over-heavy and sometimes irreversible sleep.

**Dreamless Sleep Potion**

A medicinal potion, used to induce dreamless sleep in the drinker and aid recuperation.


	18. Chapter 18

**NOTE:**

**IF YOU DONT LIKE THE BLOODY STORY THEN DONT BLOODY READ IT.**

**WHO THE HECK ARE FORCING YOU TO READ THEM. **

**BY THE WAY I DISABLE THE ANONYMOUS REVIEW**

**WHY?**

**IF YOU LIKE TO COMPLAIN STOP BEING A COWARD AND HIDE UNDER A ANONYMOUS NAME - SO I CAN REPLY PERSONALLY TO YOU.**

**thanks.**

* * *

**.**

* Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of **Kyou Kara Maou.**

All rights belong solely to the creator, **Tomo Takabayashi** (writer | author) and **Temari Matsumoto** (mangaka) and **Studio Deen** (anime and OVA producer | production).

_And neither do I make any money from this story._

* Disclaimer: I do not own any **Spells | Magical objects from the book Harry Potter.**

All rights belong solely to the writer **J.K. Rowling.**

_And neither do I make any money from this story._

* Disclaimer: **This is a work of fiction.**

**Any resemblance to any real people (living, dead, or stolen by fairies), or to any real animals, gods, witches, countries, and events (magical or otherwise) is just blind luck, or so I hope.**

* * *

**.  
**

.

.

**Chapter 18.**

.

'Haa-rubara kita ze, Harajuku! As I thought, it's crowded here on breaks! Nee, Wolfram-' Yuuri turns his head to look at the Blonde Prince his with.

'So-'

'Hmmm… This is the first place to come for tourism purposes. So how is it huh – Earth? Gotten used to it yet? Ah, this place you said you wanted to come to is _"Harajuku Fūri", _the next station over is _"Shibuya Yūri". _Go a little further and you're at NHK.' Explaining to Wolfram just why he always says that his name was always being make fun of. As it means _'Advantage Shibuya' and 'Disadvantage Harajuku' _a reference to popular districts at Tokyo. Guess he can really thank sarcastically Conrad for naming him 'Yuuri'

'So-'

Yuuri looks at the Blonde Prince standing as if he's in a trance. 'So?'

'So… Soukoku's everywhere! Oi! Yuuri, they're over there, here too, AH! Even there! Wahhh!' Wolfram's voice is excited and Wolf is tugging his arm as if a child.

'Whoah! Calm down, calm down. This is Japan okay, so it's natural to have black eyes and black hair.' Yuuri almost rolled his eyes – seeing an excited and very much in awe Wolfram is very much new to him.

Well its not everyday you can see this kind of Wolfram.

'So you say, but there are so many Soukoku's here, I can't possibly calm down!' Wolfram said in an excited and bewildered voice.

Yuuri almost smiled at that.

'Is that so? When I first went to Shin Makoku, at that time all the Mazoku seemed to be 'Sparkling' and look at me like – you know 'Withering'.'

Wolfram pouts and in an indignant voice: 'I was not 'withering' you!'

Yuuri just shrugged his shoulders. Well, that time his first time in Shin Makoku as the Maou – all those Mazoku's are so sparkling and seems no hint of deformity… and well, he knows that Wolfram doesn't intends to make him feel mortified or humiliated with his features – its just that Mazoku are so… well – always 'sparkling'.

'But you know, I think the double black ratio of Japanese people that are here is low compared to other districts.'

'So…Soukoku ratio?'

Wolfram looks at him with curiosity and that again – that eyes that want to learn more. He wants to point out that's adorable but shook his head mentally – that's weird.

'Yep, yep, I'm talking about "Fashion" - Japanese Fashion nowadays. Brown hair, Gold hair, there's a lot. There's red, blue and so forth, while some guys have amazing hairstyles – it's like the theme now here especially in Akihabara. Many Japanese youngsters like to dress up and do some styling especially after their favorite Artist. Color contacts too are fairly common these days.'

'Ca… caracon? ...Ah! You mean those brown glass things you put in your eyes, right?' and Wolfram looks at his eyes. He glance somewhere – he doesn't like it when Wolfram stares at him… he feels – well embarrass or something. He doesn't know – just he doesn't want Wolfram staring at him with those Verdure Eyes of his.

'Yeah Yeah!'

'Hmm…Ah! Look! That person is carrying a weirdly shaped weapon, there!' Wolfram suddenly makes a turn and grabs his sleeves like a child and points at the man walking at the other street.

'Oi! Don't point!' Slaps his hands down. And he looks around.

'That man…'

Yuuri looks at the man Wolfram suddenly points at. He smiles when he saw why. 'Ah… That golden haired Band-man?'

'Yeah, that Bat-man!'

Yuuri shook his head. 'That's a Koumori cosplayer, ya know. And that thing he's holding, it's not a weapon, it's a guitar. So it's an instrument.'

Wolfram looks as if mindful and suddenly his voice becomes alert. 'Ah, is that so, then, that man is also in disguise?'

'Eh? Ahh… Disguise huh, yeah, well, I guess so… You can say it's a _'Me, I play cool music'_ type of transformation, but that said… Wahhh, that guy has an amazingly plain face until you have the green color contacts.' Yuuri can't believe it. Well contacts and hair color can change the person – but when you look behind those make-up truly lies the face of the person.

Suddenly Wolfram becomes alert like the soldier he is, 'I see...As expected, even here there are people with special circumstances where they have to change their hair and eye color for disguise or live in seclusion.' He looks weirdly at Wolfram.

Yuuri doesn't know if he wants to laugh or roll his eyes. Its hard being the tour-guide of a foreigner – but more if that foreigner is truly a foreigner from different world who knows nothing of Earth's culture… and what more if that foreigner is a High Class Soldier from Nobility.

'Eh? Well, I guess you could interpret it that way…like I'm there or not there…'

'In other words, that man's in disguise due to his surroundings, and people are staring at him too, so I'm not the only one. I finally understand.' Wolfram sighs and grins – as if finally understanding the situation and knowing the rules.

He looks at Wolfram – what did he understands?

'Eh? What?'

'Just before, I was wondering why everyone was staring at us.'

'Eh?'

'I thought they were looking at Yuuri, but it seems that isn't it.'

Yuuri sighs. 'Well, that's obvious.' He knows why the people keep on looking at them and fairly obvious the reason.

'In brief, that Batto-man is-'

'I'm pretty sure that's a person who uses a bat.'

'Isn't that bat-man?'

'Wha? Ummm...well, whatever you say,' talking and explaining to Wolfram things is truly tiring. 'And so? What about that band man?' he shook his head – talking to Wolfram most of the times can be exhausting – he needs to explain so many things – but at the same time its very refreshing like a sweet child asking him so many questions about the things he sees. And he feels kind – well superior and proud that the Prideful Soldier is depending on him on this times.

'You see, I have the same blonde hair and green eyes as that man, and for that reason, I figured out that people must have thought I was in disguise.'

Yuuri glance sideways and grins awkwardly. 'Ah, well, I wonder about that...' Well… he knows why people are staring at them. He glances at the surrounding and is now scared when he saw THEM coming.

Coming very very fast.

'Am I wrong?'

'It's different….ahaha…ah, excuse me! SUMIMASEN!' Suddenly mast crowd gathers around them.

'Although this child looks like a famous foreigner, he isn't a celebrity! Sumimasen!' he is now shouting with all his might.

CLICK!

CLICK!

CLICK!

KYAAAAA!

'LOOK

'Argh! Ano! Those, that group of girls over there – Oneesan! please refrain from taking pictures with your mini cameras.' Now he doesn't know how to stop this people.

'Yuuri, what are you doing?'

'What you ask? While you're being in a daze, people are secretly filming you.' He now screeches at the top of his lungs. Why can't Wolfram understand this kind of situation?

Geez! How can he be so stupid? Why did he let his Hahaue choose the clothes Wolfram would wear – the Prince stands out in his ordinary Blue Army Uniform – what more when his in a normal – well for some its not normal – clothes.

He looks at Wolfram now furrowing his brows when all those people keep on staring at him.

The Blonde Prince is currently wearing a fitted brown coat with feather on the collar – that makes him look like an angel, and on those sexy long slender legs wearing a tartan shorts and a knee high boots.

Wolfram right now, looks so gorgeous and totally out of place in the streets of Japan – especially with that Golden blonde tresses of wavy untamed hair – that looks like the sun and those beautiful sparkling Verdure Green eyes.

No matter what – he looks like a foreigner – a model, a prince, an artist, or whatever in the showbiz industry or like the son of a very famous businessmen or of Royalty. Heck! His even more beautiful than some Prince's he sees on TV and News.

For no one can ever pass that look.

'Ah! Ano! Excuse me, right now, this is a private time. PRIVATE TIME! Puraibēto!' Yuuri keeps on swatting all of the people who seem to be filming everything and once again non-stop clicking of those damn phones!

A man who looks like a talent scout approaches him and asked him. 'What? Me? No! I'm just a kid who plays baseball. Aaahaa! Seriously, where's the office that these people came from? No cameras!'

'What! Who are these rude people? What are they doing, pointing those strange gadgets at us?' now he can hear the famous 'Wolfram pissed and irritated voice'. He knows that everywhere. And when he looks, Wolfram is angrily looking at the crowd that makes all the girls giggle and kyaaing at the top of their lungs. And some men, who wants to approach yet scared of the Blonde Creature. And he saw more collar men who looks like talent scouts trying to take Wolfram's pictures, after all Wolfram looks so expressive and adorable with that irritated look.

'They're taking pictures of you with their mobile phones. It's like… an instant portrait.' He grabs Wolfram's hands and tries not to let go. He doesn't know what will happen if he lets go and he doesn't want to think.

'Portrait? I didn't give them permission!' Wolfram is now 100% pissed off and that bright flash of light in those Verdure Green Eyes takes their all breathes away – now he needs to stop these idiots who keeps on crowding them.

'Ah… though it's like that… well, since you're cute, they'll just want to take a picture of you.' Yuuri bashfully said.

Now Wolfram looks at him as if he said something stupid. 'Haa? Me? Aren't you the cute one?'

'Ehh – Oi! These Mazoku have such a distorted sense of beauty of Earth… Listen, this is Japan! Nippon! Do not voice such a thing. It's embarrassing!'

Wolfram looks at him like – yeah Yuuri is being stupid. 'What are you embarrassed about Yuuri? Is it that embarrassing praising you? But your pouting face is cute too. Your face is clearly the cutest here.'

'AHHH! YA-ME-TE! Look! Seriously! I'm getting goose bumps now!'

'Humph! Yuuri isn't straight forward in front of public eye.' He saw Wolfram raised that golden arch brow.

'Haa?'

'You're bothered in front of people's eyes, and you become stubborn when I say such things. When we're talking on the bed, you always listen honestly to the praise I give you…' Wolfram said as if he said something very important secret – as if his truly lucky to know that side of him.

'Wha? Matte! Matte! Wolfram, don't say it like that, it will cause a misunderstanding.'

'I'm not causing any misunderstandings. I'm just stating the facts.' Wolfram said a matter-of-factly.

He groans. 'When drifting into my bed at that time, you, I'm almost asleep. Between the gugupi and anything you mumble, I would say 'oh, that's nonsense' and pretend to listen…'

He saw Wolfram once again raised his brow and just smirks at him. 'Humph, what a lame excuse.'

'It's not an excuse! Seriously! Tch!'

He feels so lost of words… he sighs.

Wolfram truly is stubborn.

He grits his teeth when he saw that there are still people going around and keeping up with them.

'Urghh! Ano! Excuse me everyone! This isn't a show. There's nothing to look at. Umm… Could you please not crowd around here? Oi! You! This guy isn't a model... can you please not write about him?'

The crowd looks at Yuuri as if his kind a possessive lover or a manager protecting his Blonde Prince.

'Ahhh! Wolf!'

Yuuri super irritated grabs Wolfram's hands and make a run for it.

'O-Oi! Yuuri!'

Huff.

Huff.

Huff.

Wolfram looks at the exhausted Maou. Yuuri truly needs to practice more – just a mile run like that and the Wimp is tired. He looks at the surrounding. They are near a park right now with a store of food in the distance.

'Haa! Finally! Seriously, being with a Mazoku who aren't aware of their own beauty makes me stand out…' his hands on his knees – and he inhale and exhale once more. He looks up to see a guilty looking Angel.

'Sorry…'

'Eh? Ah! No. Well, it's not something Wolfram needs to apologize for.' He smiles and he saw Wolfram glance sideways avoiding his face.

.

.

.

'Yuuri.'

'Hmmm?' he asked, now they are walking the park. It's nearing autumn already.

'Are you thirsty?'

He looks at Wolfram – Wolfram looks like I want to have something, 'Eh? A little while ago, you just drank a Starbuck's coffee.'

'That ... latte... or what ever you call it... was sweet and delicious!' Wolfram said that with a happy look on his face that he can't help but smile… and then frown.

'Really? A while ago, it seemed like you were unsatisfied and I thought you didn't like it, since you were wrinkling your forehead while sipping.'

Wolfram looks at him and frowns remembering it. 'That's because, I was having trouble with that 'straw' thing which amazed me. But… I was actually pleased.'

'Ah… Is that so? That's good… But, it's a little cold, you'll want to go the toilet if I give you a drink, so then, how about something warm to eat instead?' he grins.

'That's fine too… What should we eat?'

Now, what are their going to eat? 'Hmmmm… the fast-food I promised is just fine but ah… that's right, since we took the trouble to come to Harajuku… ah! This crepe shop here, I'll ask for one. I'll treat you to the sweets that you like, 'kay?'

'Ye…yeah…' his grin widens when he saw the instant blush on the Angel's face. Well after all he knows – only those close to Wolfram knows that he loves sweets.

They went to the stall of Crepe's and he looks at the flavors there.

'What flavor do you want?' he asked his Angel who is now looking at the stand with curiosity.

'Ummm….um, that white and black one.' He can just hear the reluctant and shy voice of his Angel. At times like this when his the 'Boss' he enjoys it. After all teaching and giving or even treating Wolfram new things is fun.

'Ah… that one. Pretty Good! A classic. Okay. For the sake of the sweet-tooth Wolfram, I'll pamper you with a deluxe version with vanilla ice cream. Are you happy?' he asked and he grins widely when he saw that his Angel glance sideways to hide that beautiful blush on his cheeks – or rather on his whole face.

'…Yeah…'

'Yosh! Onii-san! One chocolate banana cream! Oh, with a lot of Vanilla ice cream on top!' he knows his Angel would just love this, especially the Vanilla flavor.

'Eh…um…Yuuri, you're not eating?'

'Hehehe...The portion here is amazingly large. Wolf wouldn't be able to finish it alone, so at that time, I'll finish the rest, which is enough.'

'Is that so?'

'Ju-st joking. I'm saving money for our next fun activity'

He saw Wolfram looks at him with that curious stare once more. 'Fun activity?'

His grin widens, 'That's right! So you know, after buying the crepe here, can we walk up to Jingu! It's a little bit of a distance, but it's good for digestion.'

'Jinguu…?'

'Yep. Jingu stadium. Since they have a batting dome, we can go play there!'

Wolfram smiles when he got something familiar. 'Oh! Is it the baseball that Yuuri likes?'

He smiles, 'Ahaha! Yeah! Yeah! First I'll teach you the batting kenpo that I used to beat you, when we had that duel.' That one time-win of him with Wolfram when he won that duel – after he accidentally propose marriage to his Angel – he used an old style of Jujutsu.

'Really? Okay! Let's go quickly, Yuuri!'

'Wait don't rush!' when the onii-san handed him the crepe. 'Ahh…Thanks. Nee, here's the crepe.'

'Uhm, T-Thanks. But, where, how am I supposed to eat this?' Wolfram looks at the large crepe. It really is large and he can see that Wolfram is thinking if he can finish it all by himself. Well he doesn't care – as long as Wolf is happy.

'How…it doesn't really matter, just bite it like that. Eat it while walking.' He said and now is walking slowly.

'Eh? While walking? Isn't that bad manners?' Wolfram stops and looks at the surroundings. There are several people looking at them.

'It's fine. Here, it's a proper way of doing it. Like the saying, 'When in Rome, do as the Romans do' right? While you're on earth, Wolf can just move according to the rules here.' Well, it's not proper – but it doesn't have any rules that you cant eat while walking. He just doesn't want to elaborate more – after all – being Wolfram who stick by the rules and stubborn at that matter.

He can see Wolfram looks at the crepe and mumbles something. 'Is that so. That's true, Intercultural communication Jennifer Hahaue did say once that it's the most important step towards an international marriage.'

'Huh? Wait a second. What's that? Did my mother say something weird to you again?

Wolfram stops and he can see that beautiful arch brow raised once more. 'It's not weird. Of course, since Yuuri is the Maou of Shin Makoku, it's not actually an international marriage. Though, according to Jennifer Hahaue, since we grew up in different childhood environments, differences in our perspectives would also occur, for example, Yuuri likes to eat parsley but won't eat celery...'

He stops.

'AHHH! Wait wait wait! There's something wrong with that!'

Wolfram shrugged his shoulders. 'It's not wrong. It's the _"marriage truth"_.'

'That's why! Stop talking like we're going to get married!'

Now Wolfram stops and looks at him like a child not understanding anything. 'Why! How come you're avoiding something that's going to happen one day? Don't worry, there's still preparation time to get ready which is a huge relief.'

'Not at all. Absolutely, not a relief!'

'What? Yuuri is like that? The 'marriage blue' type of guy?'

'That's why, from where did you learn that strange word?' he dares to asked.

'Jennifer Hahaue taught it to me.' Wolf said and begun walking and eating his crepe.

'It's mom again? The only principle I accept is "Lion's blue"!'

He can't believe – just is what is wrong with his Mother? Cant she see that Wolfram is a guy – a hundred – no make that thousand percent sure that Wolfram is a guy and he is a guy too?

'Humph…Yuuri is really a sore loser, eh?' Wolfram smirks and he wants to strangle his Angel – STOP! HIS ANGEL?

He wants to strangle his DEMON!

'That's what I mean. Seriously, I've said it so many times now, I'm already sick of it too but, why hasn't anyone said 'it's weird'? Because we're both guys right?'

Why can't she stop putting so many ideas or any weird things in Wolfram's head!

'Yuuri! Come on, let's go! To Jingu!' Wolfram walks right up ahead of him.

'Wah! Oi, what's with that, Wolf? Don't change the subject!'

.

.

.

.

.

.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Yuuri touch his cheeks…

Tears.

Remembering the past like that brings so much happiness and at the same time pain in his heart.

That was their very first date.

Him and Wolfram.

Wolfram looking so childlike and happy and innocent and forgetting for once in a while that his a soldier and has duties to protect the Maou and the country.

He smiles bitterly.

He planned that 'date'.

Wolfram was always with him and he felt that he wants to do something for him. He was the one who almost faint for taking care of him most of the times, and travels with him no matter where he goes. And he felt that Wolfram deserves a break once in a while.

He is still like him, same age as him – well – on Earth's term.

Wolfram may be older in him in decades and so – but Wolfram was still a child – growing up just like him.

He promised Wolfram that he'll make a day trip on Earth. And show him around.

That is… actually a fun time with him. Wolfram enjoys the Starbucks latté and the crepé he bought. They enjoyed the baseball game at Meiji Jingu Stadium, though… it did cause another uproar.

All the players there or just plain enjoying the game and others practicing all lose their focus when Wolfram enters the stadium.

It's like a famous – so famous foreign celebrity enters the stadium and everyone just stop doing what they're doing.

All were in awe, and even The Hanshin Tigers – his least favorite baseball players – didn't get to practice at all. Everyone was busy looking, OGLING Wolfram, much to his dismay.

Why cant they just not bother Wolf and his private time?

That time, when he was too stubborn and naïve and stupid… he grimaced and was pissed off at the same time. He didn't like that all eyes are stared at them – or more like at Wolfram. Wolfram was so oblivious and all eyes are at him.

And well, that day Wolfram showed them all how sarcastic and fiery he is, when one of the Hanshin Tigers players went towards them and pushed him aside and with all that stupid smile said to Wolfram that he would teach him to play.

He laughs remembering what Wolfram said to the tall handsome man.

'_Who the hell are you to speak to me so casually? Why the hell should I want you to teach me? Are you better than Yuuri? I don't want to be in the presence of an arrogant peacock like you. Hump!' _

And Wolfram walks towards him and asked in that so eager and childish voice:

'_Yuuri! Teach me that 'Ken-po' thing right now!'_

He saw how the other people around them snickers and make a laugh when the Hanshin Tiger player that has face of a celebrity was shun by Wolfram.

He feels… kinda lucky and proud that day.

Wolfram's eyes didn't leave him. And they – even him – even the coach of the Hashin Tiger was astonished when they saw the fragile, beautiful looking Angel hit his first ball in a homerun.

It passes even the fields outside, and his Angel all but smirk and say: 'Hump! Like firing a fireball!'

He rolled his eyes, but of course! Wolfram can hit it with all ease.

He forgot that Wolfram has his own powerful Mazoku Army and that he is their Commander.

And they had so much fun that day, Wolfram will hit every ball he throws with all swiftness and gracefulness – the Coach of the Hashin Tiger went to them and ask of Wolfram can join their team, he was excusing himself and Wolfram but the coach was very adamant.

Wolfram say something embarrassing that made him drag the Angel out of the field.

'_Yuuri is my fiancé and I only follow him. So stop bothering me with this joining thing! Hump!'_

He really doesn't know what went on when they left the stadium – they run and though Wolfram just announced their relationship – he laughs. He cant feel childlike.

The thing with the fiancé has become like an ordinary day-to-day sparring for them.

He bought Wolfram a baseball cap with his favorite Baseball team's logo. They went to a family restaurant and eat.

His allowance did total to zero but his happy.

His happy that Wolfram enjoys the day with him and he get to spend the time with the Demon.

.

.

.

.

.

'… _Wolfram… you're a bitter sweet Angel.'_

He stared at the skies… stars are all shining, meaning they will have a wonderful rain-free day tomorrow.

He felt like Wolfram. Whenever he wakes up at the middle of the night, he will see Wolfram at the window seat, staring like a child and connecting each stars in the sky.

Sometimes, he will join him in his quest to find Dragons, Bearbees, Horses, and lots more animals in the skies.

'Nee Wolf, we had our World History last week and you know the stars we connect last time was like the story in the book.'

'Really Yuuri? You have that? Wow! Tell me!' and like a child Wolfram will look at him and wait for his story.

'A-ano… uhmm… hmmm… chotto, I think the story goes like, this Greek Hero – I think his name is Perseus-'

'Per-what?'

'Eehh… look now! I'm not English or Greek so but I think I still got his name right. Just listen okay! His name was Perseus and he was the son of a God – you know like Shinou – but unlike Shinou – this God was like a mischievous one and when he saw a beautiful girl in a tower he went down to her – err…. He cheats on his wife-'

'Hump! Bloody cheater! He should be punished!' Wolfram interrupts him and he rolled his eyes, trust Wolfram to kill Zeus or any Gods who cheats.

'Err… right… tonikaku – uhm. Perseus was born as a half God and half human – he was called a demi-god and he undertakes so many adventures with the help of the other Gods – but you know – the most amazing stories was when he defeats this snake haired lady-'

'S-snake? Haired?'

'Uh-huh. Sensei said that her hair was full of snakes and that any man who dares look upon her turns into stone-'

'Hmmm… you better not look for any women Yuuri or you will not be turn into stone but into ash. Hump!'

'Wolframu!'

'Hump!'

'Argh! Just let me finish my story! Listen, he was so awesome and use his wit in defeating that monster and he gets to marry a Queen-'

'Huuumpppp! Why do humans always have that crap about heroes marrying women?'

'Wolfram! Because that's the natural order!'

'Hump! And says who?'

'Argh! Let's skip that subject – I'm telling you Perseus story because, look there!' Yuuri pinch Wolfram's cheeks – so soft…

'Aw!' Oi!'

'There! That star you said that looks like me – that's like Perseus. See connect the dots.'

He saw Wolf rubs his cheeks – he kinda feel sorry for pinching it… well it was soft and though he wants to caress it – it would be weird. It's bright red – he doesn't know if he kind pinch it too hard or because… he touched it. He shook his head, that's being conceited. Wolfram blushing because of him?

'Wow Yuuri! It really does, like he was holding something on his hand!'

'Yup! Yup!'

He nods and smiles.

Actually he doesn't listen to any subjects in World History – he likes Japanese history but who wants to know about the other part of the world? That is his least subject – who wants to know something that's been going on the past – when his hands are full with everything's going on in Shin Makoku already. But when his sensei actually mentions Constellations and that it is being a part of a Greek and Roman Mythology – he listens.

He wants to know about it and share it Wolfram, that he wasn't satisfied with just listening about it and went to the Library and search for it.

There he learns about heroes and stories being written in the stars.

All he knows about stars in Japan was the Ancient reading of the stars like an Onmyōdō. The only ancient person he knows was Abe no Seimei, an onmyōji, a leading specialist of onmyōdō during the middle of the Heian Period in Japan.

He knows him because his more the classical guy.

And when he found out that there are lots of stories behind the stars in the sky he eagerly reads and wants to tell all that to Wolfram.

He grins, while looking at Wolfram who is eagerly looking for more human figures in the sky. He wants to wait for Wolf to ask him.

This way he felt like he isn't a kid. Wolfram most of the times treats him like a kid and that its Wolf's duty to always tell him. So he felt good that its reverse now.

Hmm… he will bring Wolfram to Japan to celebrate the Japanese star festival – Tanabata or what some calls 'Evening of the seventh'

In present-day Japan, people generally celebrate this day by writing wishes, sometimes in the form of poetry, on tanzaku, small pieces of paper, and hanging them on bamboo, sometimes with other decorations. The bamboo and decorations are often set afloat on a river or burned after the festival, around midnight or on the next day.

He wants Wolfram to experience that and he wants to share to Wolfram his customs.

'Yuuri!'

'Wahh! Oi! Don't scream you startled me!'

'You're such a wimp!'

'Don't call me Wimp!'

'Hump! Yuuri! How about that! That three stars that looks like their in line!' Wolfram is like a child – so excited.

He grins. Good thing he memorized the figures of the stars.

'That's Orion.'

'O-ri-o-ne?'

'Orion. The hunter. Hmmm he was a giant huntsman of Greek mythology.'

'Wow Yuuri! You know lots of things huh. And I always thought your brain has nothing but baseball in them.' Wolfram snickers.

'Oi! I'm not a baseball jock. I'm serious in my studies you know!'

'Hump! Yet I see you drooling on your sleep with Gunter's teaching.'

'Err… that is not my best point I guess…'

'Yeah right!'

'Wolframuu!'

_._

_._

_._

He smiles once more remembering that… they spent the night arguing, exchanging stories and when they got hungry, both will sneak at the kitchen and sneaks some food in their room.

Its exciting especially when they sneaks behind soldiers. Wolfram said he doesn't want anyone seeing him ransacking the kitchen – though he wants to point out – the Blonde doesn't just want to be caught with so many sweets in his hands.

Wolfram is a sweet tooth – that's why he knows he'll love the crepé.

He did share the crepé with Wolfram… little did he know, that he was like sharing a food with his date.

.

.

.

Those were… in the past now…

He crouches like a child on the soft-pillowed seat on the windowsill.

And close his eyes and let the tears continue to flow… its been so many years…

If he only knows that – that would be their last time together – he had done something more exciting. He knows Wolfram truly enjoys their 'date' and he too.

He felt so… so good.

He felt like a King.

Yeah, that day he knows his been lying to himself. Lying through his teeth of what he was feeling that day…

He felt like a King because Wolfram sees him as a man and he depends on him. Wolfram acts like a child that he knows, truly knows that his Angel will never show to someone else.

Wolfram childish.

'_Yuuri!'_

Wolfram blushing.

'_Uhm… gome…'_

Wolfram excited.

'_Yuuri! Yuuri!'_

Wolfram playful.

'_Yuuri! Hayaku!'_

Wolfram curious.

'_What is that Yuuri?'_

Wolfram smirking.

'_Wimp!'_

Wolfram playful.

'_You're so slow Wimp!'_

Wolfram enjoying his time… with him.

'_Thank you Yuuri...'_

He felt so much alive.

Sure, he feels good with Conrart, its as if having an older brother and with Murata being his close buddy – but its different with Wolfram.

With Wolfram he can be… himself.

And he can act more childish or more without care… its like Wolfram would only reprimand when they are in the presence of the Nobles but let him gets away with it when its just the two of them.

He enjoys spending time with Wolfram…

.

.

.

He wants to take it all back.

He wants to take everything back… he wants to take Wolfram back – back in his room, in his life… in his place… as his fiancé.

How can he be so stupid?

'_I miss you so much Wolfram…'_

How can he be so ignorant and look at others?

At a woman.

Lady Jasmine.

He sighs.

She's pregnant.

But he knows that isn't his child.

He raised his right hand.

A glowing dark blue violet energy swirls… alive and he can feel the power surging.

He and the Maou are now… united.

And all missing memories... all those memories... are here now...

.

.

.

But he needs more time.

A little more time before finally breaking free.

When he and the Maou united – he knows some of the past and who he really is.

Why does the Shin Makoku has Double Black.

Why have they regard Double Blacks as their Maou… and just who is the Maou.

There have been 26 Maou's before him. He knows Lady Chéri doesn't change drastically like he – when he turns into that powerful Maou – and he knows his the only one who change like that.

Not even the other Maou change… maybe he and Shinou only.

As of Lady Jasmine's child – that is not his.

The Lady gets herself pregnant with someone.

Because the Maou can choose whom he will give his seed, if the Maou is a woman – then she has the right to choose who will be the Father of her children.

And vice versa – his seed will only take effect when his heart and soul and his being a Maou synchronize.

He will deal with Lady Jasmine or whoever she is later, no matter what he cant allow an innocent child be used and abused. Every single life deserves a strong foundation for them to grow and live.

He wont allow anyone to cause innocents any harm.

He is the Maou of Shin Makoku and he promise Wolfram and the people he considers family that he will protect all things – living or non living here. He will be the Maou they will be so proud off.

And Wolfram will be beside him.

.

.

.

Wolfram must be with him, without Wolfram, his world will be empty… now that he finally understood the difference of loving and falling in love and all that words that he was so ignorant not to understand.

Wolfram is his life… his sun.

Wolfram is the one who can make him – himself.

His goofy, wimpy, average and not a very ordinary Yuuri.

No one.

Not Conrart.

Not Murata.

Not Lady Chéri.

Not Lady Flynn.

Not even Jasmine… he knows the crime he had committed – he was attracted to Jasmine because she looks like Wolfram – and she's a woman.

How can a replica replace an Angel…

Angel.

Wolfram was and will always be his Angel.

The Demon Prince had given him so much courage and so much hope… he remember it vividly… those times when his so sad and felt so alone and wanting to belong… just wanting to see how much he meant to the Shin Makoku – to the Mazoku…

.

.

.

It was one of those lazy afternoon in Shin Makoku all are busy preparing for the afternoon food, cleaning – all are preoccupied with their daily task at hand… except for him – the Maou of Shin Makoku.

He was in the study room looking so much puzzled at Gunter's newest 'idea of fun' in teaching.

He grimaced.

Well this is much better than listening and drooling on his sleep in Gunter's long – like five hours long hours of lesson.

He was frowning when the door bangs and in came the most beautiful creature Shin Makoku ever have and the brattiest and the hottest tempered of them all – the Wagamama Puu.

'Wow Yuuri, this is the very first time I look for you – here in the study.' Wolfram smirks and leans on the windowsill, watching the busy occupants doing their chores.

'Argh! What does it supposed to mean Wolf?'

'Hump! You know what I mean.' Wolfram just raised his elegant brow.

Well, its true, most of the times – all the times Wolfram looks for him – this is like the last thing he'll ever look.

The PRISON – the study room of the Maou.

Yuuri sighs. He cant just get out, after all Gunter had promised him that he will be off for 3 days if he solves the puzzled the Mazoku made for him. But the thing is – he doesn't understand any of it!

And then it hit him!

WOLFRAM!

'Nee Wolfram. Look at this.'

Wolfram gracefully walks towards him and leans carefully on the table, he softly close his eyes –Wolfram smells so nice… it amazes him, the way the Demon Brat smells – no smells is the wrong term – the way Wolfram's scent assaults his nostrils. Always Wolfram will have that scent of spring… of those fresh green leaves…

'Hmmm… that's a crossword puzzle isn't it?'

'Eh? Ah! Hai!' he was startled and blushed. Crap! How can he almost lost it – good thing Wolfram isn't paying him any attention but on the crossword puzzle on the table.

He tore his gaze on Wolfram's soft cheeks and looks on the crossword puzzle.

'Hmmm… so what's the problem.'

'Argh! You know I cant answer all of them – I'm not from this world. Can you help me with it? These are questions about the culture and the traditions of Shin Makoku.'

'Hump! If you weren't so lazy and dozing off on Gunter's lesson, those are piece of cakes. You can surely answer them even with your eyes close – or in your case, when you're off in your baseball land.'

'Oh! C'mon Wolframuu! Help me on this one.' He begs, pouts and looks at the Demon Brat with his puppy eyes.

He sees the Demon Brat shook his head and a soft touch of pink on those sweet cheeks – wow! Up close he can say Wolfram looks so soft and tender.

Most of the times, wolfram looks so tough and manly and bratty – but up close – you can truly see those charming and pretty long eye lashes, those sweet so soft like cotton candy cheeks – that has a soft touch of pink on them… he had this strange urge… to caress them… or just simply touch those cheeks – see if they are as soft as cotton candy…

'Wimp. Hmmm, let see. It asked here: a nickname that people use for their children...'

Yuuri reluctantly tore his gaze on those cotton candy cheeks and read what Wolfram reads.

'Uhm, yeah… I have no idea what a child's nickname here… Ka-san calls me Yu-chan, well even now.' He shrugged his shoulders.

'Hmmm… Hahaue used to calls me her 'cute Honey-chan.' Wolfram absentmindly said while looking up.

Yuuri grins.

WOW! Honey-chan.

It was the perfect nickname.

'Well, I think all mother's used to call their child 'Honey-chan' when their still a child.'

'Ah is that so Honey-chan?' Yuuri said and writes the word 'Honey-chan' on the paper. And decided that from that moment he would call the Demon Brat 'Honey-chan.'

Wolfram blushed and stammers. 'Shut up Wimp.'

Yuuri just grins and continues to write – it was taking him long because he isn't use in writing in Shin Makoku's language system – its hard and well, even his Japanese handwriting sucks.

'H-o-n-e-y-', it was totally perfect. He cant blame Lady Cheri for that – for Wolfram truly looks like Honey and so damn sweet – well just don't open that sharp tongue of his or a swarm of bees will get you.

'Nee Honey how do I write the last letter?' he asked and can see an instant blush and pouts on those adorable lips.

'Get off there!' Wolfram shove Yuuri and with stiff fingers write the last word. Yuuri grins, seeing the elegant fingers write the letters.

Wolfram has smooth and delicate looking fingers, but he knows that those hands can whack a mean wallop.

'There Wimp! You're writing skills needs more improvement.'

'Yosh! So what's next honey?' Yuuri grins widens when he saw Wolfram blushes more and shook his head.

'You read it Wimp. This is your exam, you should know how to read and answer.'

'Okay honey. Hmmm… Next question is… ehh? Hmmm… it's a name for some mountain rat – eh?'

'It's a mice Wimp. Mountain Mice.'

'I don't get it.'

Wolfram leans on the study table and looks at the window – seeing the mountains… Its an old story actually… a very sweet and … lonely story.

'It's an old story actually. It was narrated that in the Rochefort part of the country people who used to leave their loved ones, left their messages to these little mountain mice...in order to let their loved ones know their words...'

'I… I don't get it Wolfram.'

Wolfram slightly smile, he knows Yuuri wouldn't get it. He was still too young to know that a war isn't some child's play where justice and diplomats can be won… a war always starts with something violent… and sometimes – most of the times, ends with violence… so how can a sweet and gentle with a goofy smile Maou can understand that some people can only leave messages – that everyday their hearts are in turmoil… not knowing if they can ever go home.

'Yuuri… it was done when those people were going to war… so it was like... a message… leaving to these mice a message of love and goodbye that they would bring to their loved ones left at home.'

Yuuri stares at Wolfram's sad eyes…

War.

Leaving… messages…

It's a sad story.

No, its not even a story… it was real.

Yuuri looks at the paper… Mountain mice.

.

.

.

He remains silent.

Shocked.

All those people that lost their important relatives, lovers… friends – left their last message to the mountain mice… as if it's a losing battle… how can ever a mountain mice can deliver it… its like – a love letter thrown into the wind…

Words of goodbye never said, feelings of gratitude that were never told.

Abruptly, a thought started to form in his head, partly due to a spur of a moment, Yuuri started to talk.

A feeling of uneasiness probably stirred up by a glowing flame.

Maybe he did it for this...

He wants to know something…

It is important for him to know.

Why?

He have no idea, but his guts want to know.

'Naa, if I were to leave for there – on Earth – and never come back… what would you do?' he asked quietly.

Wolfram looks at him, startled at his sudden question. 'What do you mean what would I do?'

'Well… If we were never going to meet again… W-would you give a message to the mountain mice or cry... Would you cry a little?' he asked this and looks straight into those Emerald Green eyes… his Verdure Green eyes.

Wolfram looks at those obsidian eyes… and slowly, he tore his gaze and looks once again at the mountain – the sun slowly descending on the horizon.

He answered in a quiet yet firm voice. 'I wouldn't cry.'

.

.

.

Receiving an answer different from the one he expected, somewhere in his chest… something started to hurt slightly...

Yuuri frowns and clenches his fist… his chest is throbbing and it hurts… it hurts him…

It was not just that he didn't expect it…

Of all people – Wolfram wouldn't cry?

Wouldn't give a damn that he wouldn't return!

If it was up to him he would wail! If it was up to him, he would have probably cried, that's why he felt… disappointed and so much hurt receiving a different answer.

He can feel a great distress and anger.

'What's this? You're cold! And here I thought you would at least feel a little lonely-'

'I would certainly feel lonely but I wouldn't cry.'

Wolfram slowly stands from the table and starts walking to the glass window.

Standing across from the business table, he tilted his chin and crossed his arms. The fingertips that held charcoal earlier is slightly shaded in black.

With the sunshine directly on him, he was really honey color… Wolfram looks like a mysterious honey colored Angel.

He doesn't get it – but his heart flutters… there seems to be thousand of butterflies in his stomach – flying – fluttering their wings… looking at Wolfram made his heart skip – and feel so tight… his answer made him feels hard to breathe.

'If I were to cry, you wouldn't be able to live happily there would you?'

.

.

.

'Wolf…'

Wolfram sighs. 'Moreover, you could decide to never go back to your family, because you are kind... you are that kind of person… that's why I'd definitely not cry.'

Yuuri, without saying anything, looks at Wolfram and then placed his finger on the centre of the white paper. He looks at the answer on the paper and with the Shin Makoku writing system – the vertical lines are in uniform… it forms a single form.

This is what it means… to make your feelings merge together with the other…

.

.

.

'Honey-chan…'

His honey.

Wolfram von Bielefeld.

The most amazing Angelic Demon he had ever encountered in his life.

Many will say that most of his life it was either Conrart, Gwendal or Gunter the one supporting him – for they are the eldest and most experience. But no one knows the real truth – sure the three men are there for him – always and ready to help him… but he relies more to Wolfram.

He knows in his guts that their bond was strong – very very strong. And that Wolfram knows perfectly what he thinks or what he needs to do.

Many view Wolfram as a spoiled and tsundere brat – yes he is spoiled. He is selfish – but not for his own needs or wants. Wolfram knows him… knows that he – Yuuri needs certain things that he wouldn't be able to make the right decision or that he needs a voice in every decision he makes. Wolfram knows him and knows what the best decision in Shin Makoku.

Its funny… but he needs the support that Wolfram gives him unconditionally.

Wolfram would give his life for him.

As a soldier.

As a friend.

And as the person who sees in him he is important – a very important person.

He is ready to sacrifice his feelings, if he can be happy that way.

And yes… he had sacrifice a lot for him.

And most of the times when he spends more and more time with the Honeyed Demon – he wouldn't be able to be happy if Wolfram isn't happy.

Wolfram is a very strong character – got the strongest will and pride and he had been his pillar of support. When Conrart betrays him – Wolfram was the one who didn't abandon him – who had been the strong foundation when he wants to collapse and curse the world.

If the world views couples like those who kiss and hugs for reassurance he doesn't need that – their bond is so real.

In his heart there is something that overcomes the physical touch.

Its like he feel so secure and at peace, when they are together – knowing that they can believe unconditionally in each others without any doubt – and yes – without a doubt Wolfram is the only one he can trust with all his life and soul.

Wolfram… is his sun.

His sunlight.

How many times did he compare Wolfram to the sun?

Sure many keep on saying he was the Maou – their Sun. That he was the light in their darkness… but who is the light in his own darkness?

It isn't Julia.

It isn't Conrart.

Its isn't anybody… but Wolfram.

His the sunlight that makes his life so light and wonderful… sure the Demon Brat is a blunt but also so kind that he would never lie to him. That he will give the truth point blank – would hurt him with the truth but would never lie to him.

For him, in a situation where you cant believe in any other people because they always hides something from you – behind your back – like Conrart and Murata – Wolfram would never be that person. Would never hide something from him…Wolfram is the only one that shines enough for Yuuri to believe unconditionally in him.

They have a beautiful relationship… that he felt bad so many times when people regard Wolfram is the spoiled selfish brat… many rumours, gossips in the castle will tell you in more than ways that Wolfram was the one always forcing the relationship…

He blames himself in that matter, he was the one always whining and always demanding to forget about the engagement.

Wolfram was very mature – heck he was more mature in him in thinking… many men – yeah – he knows – had known in for quite sometime that many men – soldiers and villagers, nobles and aristocrats loves and adores Wolfram… who wouldn't like Sunshine after all?

Who wouldn't love an angel?

.

.

.

Him – no – make that his idiotic full of doubt and righteousness stupid him in the past.

He bites his teeth and stares at the four-posted bed…

Their bed.

His. Wolfram. Greta.

.

.

.

It was one of those nights… He felt weird about the room's silence. He glance around.

What is missing?

He felt it.

Something is terribly missing…

He looks at his things, one by one checking them.

Argh!

What is missing!

He felt it in the atmosphere of his room.

Something cold...

Something... something in his heart feels raw...

.

.

.

He sighs and with a thud falls to the bed.

.

.

.

and then it hits him!

WOLFRAM!

GRETA!

He gets up and went out.

.

.

.

30 minutes had passed and he cant find the two.

What the hell is going on?

Where are those two?

He felt his heart thumps when he was nearing the familiar door…

He seldom goes here… its like… he felt shy and something in his mind doesn't seem fit… like his head was about to explode whenever he comes near 'his' door.

He summons his courage and was about to knock when -

'ARGH!'

'I got you Daddy Yuuri!'

'Greta! Are you still awake?' he was startled when from behind him Greta lunches on his back.

His daughter smiles at him, 'Yes! Not getting enough sleep is bad for the skin, but you weren't back yet, so I didn't have another choice.'

'What? You were waiting for me to come?' well, he thought that it was a tradition that Greta and Wolfram are always in his bedroom. He didn't think that they will be waiting for his permission…

'Yes! That's it.'

He felt so much warm, 'You're a good girl Greta. Oh, is that night gown a new one?' He noticed the new soft pastel color of the nigh gown. Soft and sweet colored, a soft shade of hue yellow.

'Right! I was waiting for you because I wanted to show it to you.'

He was so moved, 'Really? I'm so moved. My daughter, such a cute girl, has been waiting for me just to show me her new clothes, staying up bravely even if she wanted to sleep... It really suits you, Greta!'

He saw his daughter shyly smiles. 'You think so?'

He nods, 'I do, I do. You're absolutely lovely!'

Greta's smile widens, 'Great! You loved it too, Yuuri!'

'Yeah! Really loved it!

'Wolfram! Yuuri says he loves it!'

Wolfram's door suddenly burst opens

'Of course he does! I have first class taste for clothes!'

'WAH! Wolf! You scared me..! Wait a... You too are wearing a negligee? And you're standing so proud in it...' he felt his blood rushed. Wolfram looks absolutely gorgeous – sure its funny seeing a guy wears a nightgown – but with Wolfram… it looks lovely.

'Don't make so much noise in front of my room!'

Then he noticed something, 'Wait a minute. You and that nightgown... You're wearing the same one as Greta!'

Wolfram snorts and raised his eyebrow, 'What's wrong with sleeping in the same nightclothes as my daughter?'

'There's nothing wrong, but... Wolf, you know what?' he truly cant help stares at Wolfram and in a dreamy voice, 'Ruffles really do suit you... Ah, no! That's not what I wanted to say! You know? I feel bad for repeating the same all the time, but...Greta is MY daughter, not yours!'

Wolfram lets out his famous 'hump!' and crossed his arms in his chest, 'I think I've already made myself clear every time you say that. Greta's my fiancé's daughter, so it's for sure she'll end up being my daughter too in a short future. Where is the problem, then?'

'Wait, wait! I haven't confirmed anything about that happening_ "in a short future"._'

'You're saying that disgusting things again... You're just embarrassed.'

'Listen, Wolfram, if you don't correct that extreme _"positive thinking"_ of yours, you're gonna be crushed when you go out into society!'

Wolfram sneers at him, 'For your information, I've been in society since I was in my fifties.'

Yuuri rolled his eyes. 'Yeah... Right... I forgot you Mazoku would be already retired if you lived on Earth...'

'You are Mazoku too!'

'Err... That's right.'

'Don't make me repeat myself every time! This is getting old! You are this country's KING, the leader of all Mazoku... The Maou! I won't let you forget it!'

Yuuri was worried – Wolfram looks so pissed like a fireball will be thrown any minute now, 'I haven't forgotten it! Ah... Well...' softly… caressing Wolfram's cotton candy cheeks and in a soft and gentle voice, 'Sorry, Wolf.'

He saw Wolfram with a sad eyes and a crestfallen voice, 'Henachoko...'

'Stop the lovers quarrel!'

Wolfram turns around forgetting that they have company 'Greta...'

'No! It's not like that!' he moves quickly out of Wolfram.

Greta pouts, 'My ideal home is a pacific one, okay? If my dad and my dad quarrel, it'll end up _"like an apple tree"._'

'Eh? An apple tree?'

He looks at Wolfram who explains to him its meaning, 'It means the family will dissolve! And I don't want that to happen! They say not even Kochis can't eat marital fights!'

'Haaa-huuuuuuuuhhhh?'

Wolfram rolled his eyes and explains to him what are Kochis.

Kochis are like Kohis, but they have no wings and come out of tombs. And they'll eat anything and can stand anything. So if a Kochi doesn't like something it means is very bad. They are also mention in Anissina's novel being included as a compulsory part of Shin Makoku's education.

'You got it, Yuuri? We have to build a pacific home for our Greta.'

'I don't exactly agree to that...' he murmurs

Greta was disheartened. 'Eeeeh? If you're like that, Yuuri, I'll be too worried to leave home and get married.'

'WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN MARRIED' Wolfram suddenly went ballistic

'YOU ARE NOT TO BE MARRIED!' Greta and Wolfram was startled when Yuuri suddenly change into the Maou.

'MAOU!'

Then as suddenly he came, he instantly vanished.

Wolfram and Greta puts Yuuri to bed. 'Are you okay, Daddy Yuuri? Do you feel bad?'

'No... I'm fine, Greta. You're my princess. You're Daddy's little princess, you know?, Daddy will accept whoever your heart chooses. Even if he's a good for nothing... I'll allow the marriage with a smile...' he was sniffling so sad…

He actually starts sobbing and saying how he imagines Greta working for a husband who does nothing in all day, living in a poor house, having an orange box for table and so on.

He suddenly glances at Wolfram who he hears a faint sobs, 'I just imagined Greta abandoned in a street, holding three little kids in her arms. Every child is from a different father and all of them inherited the bad personality quirks of their respective fathers. The older one is stern and unfriendly, the second one is moody and a pushover and the youngest is an unruly handful and selfish to boot...And all of them together are...

Yuuri rolled his eyes, 'You're rebuilding your own family, Wolfram...'

'Any case! As long as my eyes are black I'll never allow Greta to be the spouse of anyone!'

'Your eyes are green Wolf...'

Yuuri suddenly jumps in surprised when Wolfram shouts, 'Aaah yes! instead of giving her to some weird man, how about me marrying Greta?'

'Eeeehhhh? How about... what? Eto… ano… that... well... that..'

'What with what Yuuri? What an ambiguous answer is that? For you it's like killing two birds with one stone... I could become rightfully husband and son.'

Yuuri looks weird at Wolfram. 'Matte... isn't this weird? Isn't that bigamy? And then...the difference of age is incredible.'

'If you think about the time of Hahaue and Conrart's Chichiue its not a big deal!'

'Hmmm, yeah, yes that's right… but… but somehow… I don't think I like it.'

Wolfram looks at him with a beautiful frown on his face, 'But why?'

'I don't know but… even if its you… I don't want for Greta to marry you and… and then… you're my fiancé! So – sot this conversation… I feel as if you are cheating me!'

Wolfram looks at him, as if he gone mad. 'But every time I try to push the subject, you end up running away…'

'Yes… that's true… but… but… you know… I don't want that!'

'What the heck are you saying? You're really Wagamama!'

'Oh no! I don't want YOU calling me that!'

'Wait a minute, where is Greta?' both of them look around.

'I'm here! I went to my room to look for the knitted Bearbee plushie you knitted for me, Yuuri!' Greta smiles and hugs the Bearbee.

Both father's smiles and with a soft voice: 'Greta…'

'Kochi can't eat marital quarrels', Wolfram explains that it's a Shin Makoku expression meaning something is very bad, 'so you have to reconcile. I know it because I heard it from Auntie Anissina. And to help you reconcile in these moments... She says parents and child have to sleep together forming _"kawa no ji"_! Greta jumps on them on the bed.

Wolfram and Yuuri catches her.

'I don't get it Yuuri,' Wolfram said in a confused face.

Yuuri grins, 'It has to do with kanji... It's three people sleeping together in line.'

Wolfram grins when Yuuri explains it to him.

'Okay, Greta. Let's trap Yuuri from both sides!'

'Okay!'

'Woahhh!' father and daughter traps Yuuri. Yuuri grins, Wolfram looks so much like a child, smiling like that, with Greta on his side.

'Today you're all sleeping at my place. Yuuri, Greta,' Wolfram said with a soft smile on his lips.

'And we will become _"kawa no ji"_ like that?'

Yuuri chuckles and ruffles Greta's head, 'Not exactly... hmmm… in the _"kawa no ji"_ expression the child is supposed to go in the middle…'

Wolfram and Greta laughs, because they have sandwiched Yuuri in the middle. But seeing Wolfram and Greta at both his sides… Greta on his chest pillowing him, and Wolfram on his arms…

'But well… I guess its okay like this…' he murmurs.

'Yuuri! What are you mumbling?'

'Nothing! Nothing! Okay, let's sleep together!' he grins.

'Yes! Waaaai! _Kawa no ji! Kawa no ji!_' Greta smiles and settles comfortably at his side.

.

.

.

Yuuri smiles seeing Greta falls asleep after a few tales from Wolfram.

'Thank you Yuuri.'

'Hmmm…'

'No! Nothing.'

'Oi! Where are you going?'

'Ehh. Well… my bed isn't that big like yours. So I think I'll settle on the bunk beds at the soldier's quarters.'

'Are you nuts? With that nightgown? No way in hell are you going there! Just snuggle here! You were fine a minute ago in my arms.'

He saw the sweet soft blushed in the cotton candy cheeks of the Demon Prince.

''Ehhh…'

'Greta would be sad when she wakes up and you gone. So stay here.' He raised his hand… waiting.

.

.

.

'Okay.'

Wolfram puts his hand on Yuuri's and gently very gently… snuggles at the end of the bed.

'Come near Wolf, I know you sleep like the devil so stay close.'

'Shut up.'

He chuckles.

He extends his arms and Wolfram settles there.

.

.

.

'Oyasumi Wolframuu.'

.

.

.

'Oyasumi…'

.

.

.

He walks slowly to the bed and touches the covers.

He stares at the corner – Wolfram's corner on the bed.

.

.

.

He smiles bitterly.

He remembers it – like it was just yesterday… what he thought was a dream – was really a reality. His reality…

.

.

.

He knows his late – more like super late and he knows what will be the outcome of his so called lateness from the Demon's Brat point of view – a Wimp!

He turns right, left – another turn – geez! Anyone can get lost in the corridors of the Castle – why cant there be a neon sigh saying: This way to Lady Chéri's Garden. (WARNING: a very pissed Demon Prince awaits.)

Crap!

Wolfram told him they need to meet – he doesn't know or have any idea, but he wants to know why Wolfram seems sound urgent and – well kinda shy. That's a surprise and his dying to know why. There are a very rare times where he can see a very shy, blushing and reluctant Demon Brat.

His Angel sure has thousands of faces and characters – one moment the most amazing beautiful Bishonén – the next a very pissed off Demon and just a few words from him – sweet or rather words that he doesn't mean to utter in sweetness – will make the Demon Brat – Go Wimpy Wolfie.

He wants to know what's in the garden.

Well – he do know that at some part of the Garden just outside where everyone can see, there lies all the flowers Lady Chéri made or cultivates in the name of her sons.

He smiles and walks hurriedly seeing a pacing Demon Brat – the moon shines so brightly and he can see that even the ray of the moon makes the Demon Brat looks like an angel. He cant help but wander – where was his wings? The halo?

He smiles when Wolfram seems to notice him and he grimace while having a goofy smile on his face – seeing a very pissed fiery Demon about to throw him a fireball.

'YOUR LATE!' Yep Wolfram is mad. He smiles – Wolfram looks so kawaii! He cant believe that any boy can be so damn adorable when pissed and was about to toast him for dinner.

'S-sorry..' he told him with a smile on his face. Praying to all the Gods that his smile can lessen the angry scolding a bit.

But what he saw was Wolfram's agitated face.

'Wolf?'

'…Waiting for you, I'm at my wits end. I was worried that something might have happened to you and...I was worried…'

'Wolf…'

'ARGH! You're such a Wimp!'

'Wolf… I get it… I'm sorry,' he gave Wolfram a soft and gentle smile. Wolfram stammering and that is not his usual demeanor – always his the Wagamama Puu.

'Hump! If you understand – then that's fine. Uhm… follow me.'

They walk for fifteen minutes and though the silence is deafening this is nice too. Just walking, even though he doesn't know where they are going, but its still inside the Blood Pledge Castle.

He was walking from behind and he can see Wolfram's slender figure. It amazes him, no matter where and when – Wolfram looks no more than a teenager. Maybe a year older than him, but still a teenager.

His eyes wanders off his back. Slender yet bearing a strong and on the guard shoulder, he knows how smooth those shoulders really are, now he wonders. In all his time in Shin Makoku, never had he seen Wolfram wear anything that will show his body, shoulder blade, and arms to outsiders or even his army. Wolfram will always appear neat, tailored and sweet scented.

His eyes move around the Demon Brat's behind.

The way it sways isn't girly – or anything girly – it's manly, and perfect, soldier like walking but – eh can't help but see it as so damn sexy…

How come Wolfram can be that sexy? More sexier than any girl he had ever known on Japan.

He shook his head – how come its been happening to him so much lately. Its weird – getting weirder and weirder that he keeps on thinking about those not to be mentioned features of Wolfram.

His thought were stop when he notices them… beautiful soft glow. He thought it was Wolfram's fireball but they are so light and small… of soft hue red, orange, yellow, blue…

'Hotaru.'

'Hmmm?' Wolfram stops and asked him.

'Oh. It means Butterfly. Its the Japanese word for butterfly.'

'Hmmm. I see.'

Wolfram walks more, he wanders where the Blonde would go? No matter what and when Blood Pledge truly is gigantic. It's like those old castles in Medieval – atop the mountain, and there are so many passage way.

Wolfram stops at the huge bushes of leaves, the bushes are heavily crowded, he saw Wolfram gently pulls aside the leaves and beckons him to enter the old Corinthian order archway.

'This is...the garden isn't it? But… I haven't been here before,' he whispered.

'Of course not. This is not anybody's garden. THIS is my Garden,' he looks at Wolfram hearing the Wolfram-proud voice once more.

He sighs. He doesn't know if Wolf got a major problem or what.

'Eh. Yours?' he noticed it for the first time, all flowers are blooming, the beautiful fireflies makes the flowers looks like alive and with a tiny specks of light inside of them. All flowers are beautiful and he smiles noticing it once again, the flower that blooms in Shin Makoku and can never be found on Earth.

'Silent Gwendal. Cecille's Red Sigh. Conrad Stands Upon the Earth… and this one…'

'Beautiful Wolfram… As usual, they're so pretty isn't?' Yuuri said. The most beautiful. Lady Cheri had it right. It truly is beautiful and bright.

'Of course! I mean! Look, it's Hahaue's hobby to name all her creation's depending on her moods. She's odd in that sense… and well! Look wimp! I didn't name that flower because – well its pretty but it doesn't mean I approve of it! Its name after me! And who wants to be called after a flower name Beautiful Wolfram!'

'You don't have to be so prickly,' he chuckles recognizing that voice. He knows Wolfram's voice when being shy, stiff and abrupt – like doesn't want the attention to be on him.

It hit him.

He just found it out.

Wolfram is selfish. Brat. Hot tempered… but never had he seen Wolfram wanting the attention on him. He wants to laugh!

How can he be so – argh! he knows it isn't important but its one of those 'facts' he forgets or was not aware off till now.

Wolfram never seeks the attention of all people – he is loud that's why people looks at him and scared of him, but never he wants to be the center of attention. It's just that all are drawn to him. Whether he likes it or not, they are so drawn to him… just like the flowers… they never stands out or they just sprout – but everyone are drawn to them.

And then his eyes wander on them.

So… gentle looking. Like a shy flower buds. 'Huh? There are still flower buds over here.' He points at the far corner. This one still so young looking. It's quite different. He had never seen anything like that before in his life. And in Shin Makoku. Never had he seen a small shy looking white flower.

He glanced to Wolfram to asked him when he noticed the Demon Brat blushing, glancing sideways.

_Is something wrong?_

The moon lights up the surface of Shin Makoku and he can see the faint blush of Wolfram and he looks like squirming or uncomfortable or something.

His brows furrows.

'Wolf…?'

'A-ano… That is...a new flower.' He heard Wolfram muttered shyly.

He doesn't know if he wants to smile, chuckles or be amazed. Wolfram being shy is one of those RARE moments.

'…One that I've developed.'

EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! He looks at Wolfram incredulously.

'Wolfram did! I mean you did?' OKAY! That's something new!

Wolfram shyly nods and keeps darting his eyes, not looking at him, which he finds totally adorable. Wolfram looks so cute he wants to pinch those pink cheeks. But he knows he'll be severely burnt if he did.

'Amazing! So you had such a specialty.' He was amazed alright. Wolfram is a Demon of all aces.

He can wield a sword. He can summons fire. He can beat you up. He can kick your ass. He can heal. He can be so determined and then this!

'Yuuri! There is still too much you don't know about me! I am you're fiancé you know! Those who mutually engaged should know about each other, shouldn't they!'

'Mutually, eh? It seems like I'm the only one being forced to walk this path.' He murmurs. Again with that fiancé thing. Actually the truth is… he doesn't feel that bothered as much as before… it's like… his okay with it…

'That is..! Well 'cuz you're a wimp! If I don't push you, you'll just dilly-dally about.'

He remains quiet. He doesn't like wolfram mad at him.

Then he remembers something. Something that made him quite… well pissed off.

'what about you? Is there really no one else you've been looking at' he asked suspiciously. Why would Wolfram make a new flowers if it's not for someone. He looks at the flowers angrily.

Che! He wants to stomp on the flowers! How come Wolfram makes one to someone but not even cry for him? He still have the hang ups on that.

He knows Wolfram is brave and all but to not to cry? Even be teary eyed? That's pissed off man!

'That's not even possible. My heart is always straight forward,' he heard the Demon Brat said.

'Even if you says so... the one who first wanted to leave the engagement wasn't me, ya know!' Well its true! Wolfram just vanished that time! Leaving only a blasted letter!

Does the Demon Brat knows how he feels that time? His best friend will suddenly disappears? How can he be so irresponsible? He just left without even saying anything to him?

Doesn't wolfram trust him? Doesn't he thought for a moment that he will do anything to fix the problem – just as long as he wouldn't go away? Sure he doesn't like being engage with him – his a boy for heaven's sake – but Wolfram is his best friend and he can only be comfortable and true with him by his side!

'I'm not that irresponsible!'

'Hmp! Whatever! Do you always do that? When things wouldn't go your way or if things will hurt me or someone – you will sacrifice yourself?'

'W-what?'

'You heard me… I – I know okay! I know that story…'

'Yuuri?'

He sighs. He doesn't get it. Why is he behaving like a brat. When he heard it from lady Cheri he just well – it agitates him.

'You… were engaged… It wasn't even an accident.'

'Yuuri…'

'I don't get it wolfram. Do you do that?' he turns around and felt that he doesn't want to hear the truth.

'I – I don't understand Yuuri.'

He sighs. 'do you often… do that? Be engaged. I was not your first fiancé. There's Elizabeth… and then… lady Cheri said your friend… something like a foreign friend.' He glanced at Wolfram and saw the Deon Blonde bits his lips. He stares at those lips…

'Ah... Did you hear that from Hahaue?' he sees the sad and 'guilt' look on the Demon Brat's face.

'Well... that sort of thing did certainly happen. It's an old story. Of an old spring…'

.

.

.

Sure it's an old story but it seems that Wolfram treasures that part of his memory.

'But you remembered it.'

'Is that bad!' Wolfram asked him indignantly.

He shook his head. His being a prick. He doesn't have to sound like a child having his candy stolen. He smiles at Wolfram.

'No, I think it's amazing. That's what's so great about Wolfram. You remember things… you are responsible… you never break promises…'

another blush.

He wants to caress them… those cotton candy cheeks… so cute… so adorable.

.

.

.

'Look the buds are...!'

The buds are opening! The flowers, white rose-like flowers are opening its tiny buds. And he can scent the sweet fruity, fresh, and wild and yet tame fragrance.

They are so beautiful!

This is the very first time in his life he seen something so amazing and so wonderful. Its like a slow motion video, those can only be seen in the National Geography – the slow opening of the flower buds… it was epic… it was so majestic that he felt his heart flutters…

'It's nothing to be surprised about. This is the night of blooming flowers.'

'Eeehhh… So many small flowers are opening and peeking out. So pretty, isn't it', he smiles when lots of flowers, especially the new ones begun opening its buds widely… the scents fills the air… the scent is very much like Wolfram.

Now he knows why Wolfram always have that scent, even though he spent so much time sweating, training soldiers, throwing knives and fireballs – the Demon Brat always smells so nice was because of this.

.

.

.

'Yuuri's promise.'

'Eh?'

'There name is 'Yuuri's Promise.'

'Eh?' He was startled. He looks straight into the Demon Brat's eyes. 'Yakusoku no Yuuri'

Emerald Green.

'If you have a problem, it's already too late! It's already decided alright!'

.

.

.

He grins.

He grins widely.

Wolfram names it after him!

'A problem? I'm amazingly happy! I think that's a good name!'.

He laughs.

WOW! Its like – wow! Never before he had this kind of feelings. Sure Shori gave him lots of presents and he do receives one of two chocolates in Valentines day – but those are nothing compare to this!

'I see... so this is why you called for me.' He looks at the white flowers again.

Yuuri's Promise.

It was… magnificent. No adjective can described it more. It was like a lunar flower… blooming in the soft rays of the moon…

'You were so sleepy and so hard to wake... I was worried… pissed off that you might miss it. Hang on there, I'll pick one for you now.'

He sees Wolfram kneeling and was about to pick Yuuri's Promise when he find himself grabbing the Demon's Prince hands from behind.

'Ah-aah! Yamate!'

He felt Wolfram jumps out.

'It's alright, leave them as they are...' from behind Wolfram, he gently caress the flowers… and softly felt Wolfram's hands… they were… strangely… delicate and soft… it feels like – it never knew a sword.

Conrart's hands are callous and hard – years of training and being a soldier, but he knows that Wolfram too has an attitude – he will train and give it all… so it was strange holding a delicate and soft hands…

'…If I want to see them, I'll come back here to see them.'

He knows their close proximity. It was so close, Wolfram kneeling to the flowers and he was behind the Demon Prince… he can feel the softness and inhaled Wolfram's scent… it was luxurious… he softly inhales Wolf's scent.

He felt Wolfram moves… Wolfram glances at him and looks straight into his eyes.

'Those words, don't forget them. Wherever you go, always come back… here in the end. It's a promise, right, Yuuri?'

He looks at the Emerald green eyes. Full of anticipation, worried and something… something so gentle that he cant help but caress the Demon Prince's hands.

'Yeah, I promise. Therefore...don't worry anymore,' he gently placed his lips on Wolfram's shoulder… he felt the Demon Prince jumps and he felt his stiffness.

'Y-Yuuri…'

'I will be here Wolf… and I promise you I'll always stay by your side…' he slowly touches Wolfram's face with his right hand… and slowly lifts it – moving it, now Wolf's trapped in his arms and was in a position where he cant do anything but look straight into his eyes.

'Always and forever Wolfram,'

'Y-Yuuri?'

And slowly… very gently place a small touch of his lips on his Angel's cheeks…

'Yuuri!' he saw Wolfram blushed…

'No… Maou? Why?'

'I will always be by your side Wolfram von Bielefeld…'

'W-wait… Y-Yuuri?'

He grasp Wolfram's side and pulls him upwards and pushes him in the brick column.

'Oi! Ma-Maou Heika!'

'Shhh…' he silenced Wolfram with his fingers. He grins, very wickedly.

With his strong and wide right hand, he captures his Angel's face, his left hand caressing the soft sun-kissed hair.

'We thank you Wolfram… you gave us so much life and courage. We are grateful and you have my promise my sweet, that you and I will stay forever.'

'M-Maou Heika…' he grins when he saw his Wolfram blushed and glances sideways… avoiding his eyes.

'You are so beautiful.'

'W-what – oi! Mnnghhh!'

Without preamble, he sealed their lips.

'Mmmnngh!' he felt the strong hands pushing him off, but he deepens the kiss more. He covers his Angel's body with his powerful and muscled body. He pushes himself more, locking them, not even an air can penetrate them…

He grins when he felt the desperate struggle… he knows why his little innocent Wolfram is desperate – he knows that the Demon Prince can feel his hardness… he bites those lips more.

'M-Mao-ou! Mnnngggh-s-stop!'

He grips those feisty hands and with brutal force, raised them up with his left hand.

Wolfram is his!

He deepens the kiss more, tasting… savoring, ravishingly exploring the sweet cavern of his Angel's mouth.

His tongue explores more… the inside, like a wild hungry beast, sucks on Wolfram's tongue and bites it.

'Mmmnngh!'

His tongue leaves Wolfram's mouth but only to travel on the sweet cotton candy cheeks of his…

He groans and pushed his arousal more to Wolfram.

'M-Maou!'

'Shhh…'

His tongue travels Wolfram's neck… leaving the Blonde wet… his saliva on the Demon Prince's neck. He grins when wetness makes a gentle glitter with the moon's rays.

'Shhh… you don't want people to suddenly come here don't you?' he whispers and trails his tongue on the Demon Prince's neck…

'O-ouch!'

He smiles wickedly when he heard the soft purr of his Angel. He carefully laps the bite on his Angel's neck.

'T-that hurts!'

He grins and unbuttons the blue uniform of his Angel.

'W-what the hell are you doing?'

'Hmmm… taking the obstacle out of the way…'

'S-Stop it!'

He stops.

Curious.

'Why do you want me to stop? Don't you love me Wolfram von Bielefeld?'

'T-that is… A – a – M- Maou! Stop this! This is insane!'

He raised his brow, he did stop unbuttoning the uniform but his hand tightly grips his Angel's neck.

'Why?'

'Y-Yuuri? Where is Yuuri?'

'Hmmm… here. Standing in front of you.'

He said with a wicked smile and once more trails his tongue on those soft and lovely neck.

'Mmmnnnn – y-yame-yamette… onegai…'

'Why do you want me to stop Wolfram?' he's hands slowly traveling the slim body.

'Y-Yuuri… please… I don't know what happen but Yuuri would not allow this!'

He chuckles.

'Are you sure about that?'

'W-what?'

He grins and firmly grasps his Angel's chin.

'Are you sure that Shibuya Yuuri wouldn't allow this?'

.

.

.

'O-of course! Stop this Maou!'

He grins. Such courage – to tell him – the Maou to stop.

More and more he finds this Demon so interesting.

'Naïve… so naïve… what if I tell you – I am Shibuya Yuuri?'

.

.

.

'You are the Maou!'

He grins and bites softly the Demon Prince's chin.

'But I am him.'

'S-Stop this Maou!'

'You should be saying… go ahead Heika. My body is yours…'

.

.

.

'You are not Yuuri! You pervert! Hentai!'

He laugh softly and captures the Demon Prince's mouth once more.

'Mnnnggh!'

He grins while sucking the soft sweet and delicious mouth.

Such audacity to say 'No' to him and to call him 'Pervert'

He deepens the kiss when he felt the strong struggle of the Demon Prince.

He lowers his hand and he felt the panic. He opens his eyes and he stared at the wide eyed and teary Emerald Green eyes…

Ahhh! To see those defying and brave eyes now teary and scared… it adds more to his arousal.

He carefully, like a skillful pianist, unbuttons the zipper and he saw the panic – frightened eyes of his Wolf.

'Mmmmggghhh-NO!'

Wolfram untangles his lips forcibly.

'S-stop!'

'Shhhh… do you want the soldiers see us like these? They are near…'

And true to his words they heard voices.

.

.

.

'I knew it! This place is hunted!'

'You're such a douchebag! This is Blood Pledge Castle you dimwit! There's no such thing as ghost!'

'But I heard a moan!'

'Shut up! There's no one here! Let's go!'

.

.

.

'See… if you make so much noise, they will come here… this place maybe secluded but they can still go here…'

He saw the Demon Prince bites his lips.

He grins… lashing his tongue on those lips.

'S-Stop it!'

'Hmmm… I will but not after this.'

'Ah!'

He grins when he saw the Demon Prince's shocked eyes.

He felt the warmth of his fiancé... the softness and hardness of him...

He carefully moves his hands up and down on Wolfram's.

'S-St-Stop… Ahhhh!'

'Shhh…'

He grins when Wolfram closes his eyes and bites his mouth… he laps more on his neck…

Heaven.

This is heaven, tasting ambrosia… tasting his Wolfram's.

'Mmmnnnhhh!'

He knows that Wolfram is struggling in keeping his voice down… biting his own lips to not make a noise.

It sure is sexy and is driving him wild.

Wolfram – the proud Demon Prince is under his mercy.

With his body as his temple.

Both hands pinned up with his powerful hand… he looks so delicious… like an offering.

He knows the Demon Prince is aroused… so much – he knows that any minute now…

'S-stop! Please stop! Maou! Please please please!'

'No.'

He moves his hands faster – up and down.

Up

Down

Up

Down

'A-aa! Aaahhh! S-Stop! Please oh please! S-something – something!'

He moves his hands faster.

'AAAHHHHHHHHHH!'

Tears come out of Wolfram's eyes.

He stops.

He felt the wetness on his hand.

.

.

.

He raised his hand.

He sees the thick juice of Wolfram.

He grins.

Wickedly.

His tongue darts out and licks the sweet juice.

.

.

.

'B-bastard…' he can hear the teary voice of his Angel.

He grins.

'Shhh… don't cry my dear…'

He licks the tears and touches softly Wolfram's hair…

'Y-Yuuri… Yuuri will – will never allow this!'

'Are you sure?'

'Of course!'

'Know this. Shibuya Yuuri and I are one.'

'Wh-what?'

He smiles and nestle his head on Wolfram's shoulder.

.

.

.

Suddenly darkness came.

And can he admit it now?

That it did happen…

Yes… he was not made aware of it – but when he and the Maou becomes one… everything – every black outs came back.

All memories came back…

All memories that the Maou had with Wolfram.

.

.

.

That's the worst thing for him, he felt like he was disrespecting Wolfram.

It's like he was raping Wolfram in his mind and he doesn't want that.

Wolfram is his best friend and he felt he is betraying him…

.

.

.

He thought that everything was all a dream…

.

.

.

He enjoys it.

He felt guilty.

He enjoys the dream so much that he doesn't need to be fully awake to know that his wet – he wet his pants dreaming of Wolfram once again.

He knows that he burn so much to touch the sleeping Angel beside him… and he knows how a heavy sleeper Wolfram is that he can't help to touch his lips…

To softly caress those sweet Sakura lips…

To softly run his fingers in those strong slender thighs… to feel that soft neck… and feel that cotton soft cheeks…

He will bury himself in the pillows to stop his madness and most of the times he will run down the corridor to take a bath.

Why does he have to be tortured?

He felt then that he was on the verge of insanity… desiring and thinking of perverted things to do with Wolfram… a guy… his best friend…

But some evil in him will speak… _'He is you fiancé… you have all the right to do all those perverted things… he will not say 'No' he will be willing… he likes you…'_

But he will dismiss it. He can't succumb to that delicious and heart stopping idea.

And he will wake up and feel irritated that Wolfram looks so fresh and beautiful like it doesn't even bother the Blonde that his having those wicked perverted dreams about him!

And he will pout of the times – why was Wolfram looks like he wasn't dreaming about him? Or like he doesn't care about that kind of thought?

.

.

.

Those whispers of the Maou…

.

.

.

Urging him…

.

.

.

Teasing him

.

.

.

But he was stupid!

He thought that all those feelings were wrong!

All those dreams were just a nightmare.

He felt so scared and that he thought he was having a sick moment of his life!

Dreaming of his best friend.

Of ravishing him!

In all his stupidity and simplemindedness he thought that Jasmine can supply that missing piece – can cover that ache…

When all along his very life breathes of Wolfram.

Now, he needs to be the one to make a move.

He needs to be the one to be there for him…

To be the one to catch him when he falls.

The one to be strong for him…

.

.

.

'_Wolfram…'_

.

.

.

Now that he and the Maou are one.

Those missing pieces of memories came.

He felt anger like no other – not to anyone but to his other self.

He felt cheated and was sop damn jealous that the Maou was able to enjoy Wolfram…

When he was unconscious…

But the worst part is Wolfram's silence.

Why?

Why?

NAZE?

Why did Wolfram didn't speak up?

Why didn't Wolfram demands?

.

.

.

He clenches his fist.

Wolfram needs to answer him.

And he will force that answer whether the Demon Prince likes it or not.

.

* * *

.

Murata Ken, The Soukoku no Daikenja of Shin Makoku.

Black Eyes and Black Hair - just like the Maou… but then different altogether whereas Yuuri has the blackest of eyes and hair - he has a subtle black hair and eyes.

Born in Hong Kong and raised in Japan. Murata Ken met Yuuri in middle school, where they were in the same class for two years. He goes to a famous private school. His name is similar to Yuuri's favorite historical drama actor Matsudaira Ken, so he is the only one of Yuuri's former classmates that he remembers the name and face of other than baseball club members.

Muarata Ken is known to smile often and keep relatively quiet. He often tells jokes which don't suit his age which makes Yuuri ask 'how old are you really?' where he will answer with a smile or laughter or a joke.

Dr. José Rodriguez was responsible for handling his soul, around the same time when Conrart Weller transported Julia's soul.

He is the reincarnation of the Daikenja | The Great Sage.

The Double Black tactician and strategist to Shinou Heika of Shin Makoku for the very first Shin Makoku were built.

Double Black because of his eyes and hair – in Shin Makoku people with that color are regarded as Ancient and Powerful Shaman who has the knowledge of the hidden arts of nature and elements, even the Mazoku's fear them – fear their kind.

Mazoku's have brilliant color. They live with scintillating and majestic persona's… and the humans have the plain color – like vibrant colors to pastel. Humans are pale and plain… while them the Soukoku's have the color of the dark. Darkest of dark.

He remembers parts of the past lives he has had over the past 4000 years. Other people seem to not remember any of their past lives, so his remembering some seems to be very special. But when you live your time on Earth – many will persecute you for having the knowledge and ideas…

He was killed more than he can remember in his pass lives…

Because of his past lives he is able to speak Shin Makoku's language, English and French. His parents were always busy with work so he was home alone a lot. He also spends a lot of time with Yuuri's family, and Jennifer Mama and Papa are so used to him being they're sharing their dinner.

Since Yuuri became the Maou (and saved him from getting mugged) they have become very close. He has become the captain, owner, and manager of Yuuri's grass lot baseball team.

He Placed 2nd in the country on the trial entrance exam to the University of Tokyo.

Also, in the past even though he was still a high school student he's developing software and trading stocks. That's why he has the guts and capability to wager large sum of money against his Grandsons. And he doesn't need to lift a finger especially when he had won a lot from the previous betting with them.

In Murata Ken's last life before this one he was an adult film actress named Christine who lived in Hong Kong. And the life before that he was a French doctor named Henry Régent. His other lives include a Spanish bread maker, a Venetian bakery worker, an ancient Egyptian mummy maker, an Italian painter, scientist and an engineer, a famous poet and the most well documented in History was as Everard de Montaigu, the Grand Masters of the Knights Templar at that time. And the Grand Masters who till now only knew the secrets the Templars have been hiding for that hundred of years.

He can't help but wander about the past.

Violet Parris.

One of the most beautiful Witch. She was accused as a heathen, after all her mother being accused of the Salem Witch.

She has the same sun kissed hair as Shinou and the same wild spirited Sapphire Eyes.

She's the most unique of all the Witches he had known, she was gifted with her craft, was able to create her own spells and summons and has the most amazing logic.

And he did had a hard time winning her over - she was very matured in thinking and when she found out of his Soul and Demon Blood - she was scared - not of him but of his future.

She cast a spell to them - to never let anyone found out their bloodline. To secure the future of her children, their children's children.

Violet did told him the truth behind her source of Majik.

As some may know witches and wizards do exist...

The secret of Violet's ancestors is of that the blood of the Peverells.

In her blood lies the blood of the well-known Peverells. He knows not by Ancient Documentary or any Restricted Documents like the Templars have but a book that no man will likely pick up in his search for the Ancient. Violet laughs at him saying its because that's magic. Its actually right in your nose, for you to see and perceive, but if you don't have the spirit and the feelings you wont ever see it and feel it.

The Muggles, refers to a person who lacks any sort of magical ability and was not born into the magical world – are dim sighted at times and see only what he wants to see.

Violet gave him as a Christmas gift The Tales of Beedle the Bard. A very old and beautiful book bound in brown morocco leather, and decorated with hand-chased silver ornaments and mounted semiprecious stones by silversmith and jeweler made by Goblins.

The Tales of Beedle the Bard was described as a popular collection of Wizarding children's fairy tales, and he was curious why Violet would give him that as a gift and he found out why right after he read several pages.

The last story was entitled: _The Tale of the Three Brothers._

The story is about three brothers who, traveling together, reach an impassable river. They make a magical bridge over the river. Halfway across the bridge, they meet the personification of Death who is angry for losing three potential victims. He pretends to be impressed by them and grants each a wish as a reward. The eldest brother asks for an unbeatable dueling wand. The middle brother asks for the ability to resurrect the dead. The youngest brother does not trust Death and asks for a way to stop Death from following him. Death reluctantly gives him his cloak of invisibility. Afterwards, the brothers go their separate ways.

The eldest brother, bragging about his powerful wand, is robbed of it and murdered while he is asleep. The middle brother uses his ability to bring back the woman he loved, which died before he could marry her. However, she is not fully alive and is full of sorrow. He kills himself to join her in death. As for the youngest brother, Death never manages to find him, as he stays hidden under his cloak. Many years later, the brother removes his cloak and gives it to his son. Pleased with his achievements, he greets Death as an old friend and chooses to leave with him as an equal.

He asked why was a rather not children like story was in there, and was meet by Violet's raising eyebrows saying in a sarcastic tone: _'And the Grimm Brother's aren't grim in their fairy tales?'_

The story actually tells of her Ancestors: The Peverells.

Antioch Peverell was the eldest of the three Peverell brothers, and owner of the Elder Wand. He was killed in his sleep after bragging about the wand's invincibility, having won a duel with it. The murderer then stole the Elder Wand, thus initiating its bloody history.

Cadmus Peverell was the middle of the three Peverell Brothers, and owner of the Resurrection Stone. Using the Stone, he resurrected the girl he had once hoped to marry, who had died an untimely death. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Driven mad by this, he killed himself to join her

Ignotus Peverell was the youngest of the three Peverell brothers, described in The Tales of Beedle the Bard as 'the humblest and also the wisest of the brothers'. He was the owner of the Cloak of Invisibility, due to which, unlike his brothers, he successfully avoided dying for many years, living a full and long life, and ultimately greeted Death as a friend.

She was the descendant or to be more precise the great direct descendant of the three. Which one - she herself doesn't know. Antioch, Cadmus or Ignotus – but the thing was – her bloodline was of a Peverell and so will her children's children.

Thus her blood carries of what others or the Elders called the Draconian.

Pure blood of the Ancient Wizards.

For a long time, he and Violet have secured their lineage - their sons and daughters carried the rare - rarest of all Blood on Earth.

A Demon and a Witch.

A powerful and ultimate combination of Bloodlines.

Blood are sacred to them with power and knows the elements of nature.

Why is it in history - those folklores monsters always carves for Blood?

To some they just think - its because they are hungry, that a blood is far more tastier than any meat… but they never asked themselves why human Blood?

Blood, in both ancient Israelite and Christian usage compresses multiple meanings in one referent, for example: murder, sacrifice, and pollution. Context is everything in determining its significance and emotive power. It also unifies and focalizes a variety of phenomena, such as menstruation, animal slaughter, ritual purification, and legal culpability.

Blood symbolizes the moral order in terms of cult, law, covenant | contract making, and power.

And its physical properties are manifested in terms of its liquid quality; its ability to stain; its color; and its symbolism of life force, birth, wine, and cosmic food .

Human Blood is the most sacred of all things the Gods ever created.

All creatures has it - may it be different color to some animals, even plants have blood…

The scientific definition of Blood is quite simple – the red liquid that circulates in the arteries and veins of humans and other vertebrate animals, carrying oxygen to and carbon dioxide from the tissues of the body…

But only a few know the real sacrament of a Blood.

It carries throughout generation the power…

The memories… the so-called _'red liquid'_ of their ancestors generating back from their forefathers.

To humans it is said that God fashioning a man from the dust and blowing life into his nostrils._ 'When Adam tries to find a helpmate, none of the animals are satisfactory, and so God causes the man to sleep, and creates a woman from his rib. The man names her 'Woman'._

_And so it is said: 'for this one was taken from a man'. On account of this a man leaves his father and his mother and clings to his woman.'_

And to them, Mazoku and especially him, the Double Black - having the blood of the Ancient Dwellers.

He isn't the only Double Black in Shin Makoku that time - but he is the only brave one who goes out and brave Shinou.

Even Mazoku's fears their clan - a rare species of the Ancient Dwellers for they have incredible foresight and power.

The best Tactician and very much powerful, but unlike the humans and Mazoku's they don't have the urge to fight nor to join any forces - that is their nature or their living law. Having incredible power - yet to stay out of sight is their curse, for once they use their Maryoku - Tragedy will strike.

But like every generation a Rebel arrives and he was that Rebel.

Wanting to know more of the outside world… and befriending the most powerful Mazoku - Shinou.

And being the best friend of the King.

His Tactician and closest friend… too close if you ask him.

He had kept his promise for four thousand of years and never stops resurrecting just to fulfill that promise.

Forgetting himself and the others who may have wanted him to live for himself… he had kept everything just for Shinou's sake.

Shinou was his life.

He envied and rejoices in Shinou's presence.

A powerful Mazoku with purity in him – the best, purest and unadulterated spirit – the only vessel to trap Soushu.

.

.

.

and The Maou.

In Yuuri's blood lies the Ancient Dwellers…

He may not have known it – or only the Maou from the past knows the sacred secrets of his persona.

It's been in the prophecy… of the Ancient Scriptures that:

.

_Bydd sêr yn syrthio yn y nef_

_ Stars will fall in heaven_

_Tywynnu ac pur, bydd yn yr un i osod y digwyddiadau yn cynnig_

_ Shining and pure, he will be the one to set the events in motion_

_Chwe Bydd sêr yn casglu ac ar daith y byddant yn newid nef_

_ Six Stars will gather and on a journey they will change Heaven_

_A fydd yn ymddangos_

_ And he will appear_

_Bydd un gwaed wir deithio o le gwahanol ac amser_

_ One true blood will travel from a different place and time_

_Y Seren tywyll a fydd yn herio y Nefoedd a'r Ddaear a_

_ The Dark Star that will defy the Heaven and Earth and_

_Felly rhaid i chi fod yn yr egwyl a fydd yn y rhwyg sy'n hollti'n y Byd_

_ Thus you shall be the break that will the schism that splits the World_

_Dim ond un Seren - y mwyaf disglair a nwyd y fflamau yn yr un i gynnal y cydbwysedd_

_ Only one Star – the brightest and the_ _scorching flames will be the one to maintain the balance_

_Bydd y ddau tywyll a Golau yn gallu cyfuno y Byd._

_ Both Dark and Light will be able to amalgamate the Worlds._

_._

_._

_._

That was the most Ancient and oldest scriptures of the Soukoku's.

Even he is the so-called Soukoku no Daikenja – The Great Sage of Double Black, he never understood that Ancient Scriptures… before… but now, with what is unfolding before them… he get to understands some of the words.

When he was in Shin Makoku, after the war with Saralegui, he went into journey to find more of his kind… and he find no traces of Soukoku anymore…

Its seems that all vanished.

But it seems their bloodline still lives on…

He smiles wryly.

His bloodline.

The Soukoku Bloodline.

Not just any other pure bloodline – but their blood is the oldest and the Purest lines of Soukoku's.

Who would have thought that their past would be the balance for the future… Now he can't seem to fathom if Shinou had glimpsed of this future… when they first met, when he first held Shinou's hands and take it and accepts it as his Liege Lord.

He grins… a calculating and full of awareness kind of grin… 'Shinou… you are incorrigible.' And then he looks at the two with waves of powerful aura emitting in their body.

The Maou - Shibuya Yuuri having the Ancient and Godlike blood.

The Draconian - Adam of Luxembourg having the Demon and Wizard blood.

A rare opportunity.

Over a millennia RARE kind of opportunity.

And that RARE OPPORTUNITY is standing right before his eyes.

The immeasurable fun his having seeing three people whose dear to him struggle.

Yuuri and Adam and in between them the beautiful Wolfram who spits fire… hmmm… quite literally and figuratively.

It's a rare opportunity to see what will happen, in all his life he never had this so much fun and he bets his lifetime that Shinou is very much enjoying this scene.

.

.

.

'You bet my pretty Sage, never before have I enjoyed an event such as this…' Shinou answers him in his mind.

Murata raised his eyebrow and in an amused voice, 'It is very interesting seeing two of my kind – one my very own descendant and the other the Soukoku descendant having this kind of competition… with your own descendant.'

'Hmmm… it must be the blood… we – Mazoku's are always not able to resist you Soukoku's…'

'Yare yare… and here I thought its just you.'

'Oh! Do I need to remind you that Wolfram may not be my direct descendant – but he is still my descendant, me being Rufus' cousin.'

'But unlike you and Rufus, Wolfram develops his own mind and soul. He is not to be played with… you must know that, you have been possessing him more than necessary.'

'I find so much life and spirit and fire in him… and his so… cute – I cant help myself.'

'You know, Rufus' may take your head with that comment. He doesn't like his descendant being teased at.'

'Ahhh… Rufus' can forgive me, he knows that Wolfram has a very special place in my heart.'

'He looks so much like you Shinou… are you sure he isn't yours?' Murata asked raising his eyebrow.

Shinou smirks. 'I know you ask that not because your jealous but your curiosity. May I remind you that in the past, I have been in your presence everyday. Every single day, of every minute of every second. Not a single miss of a minute – even in our sleep, you stay near me. And I have no opportunity to sneak out nor be in the presence of any woman nor man.'

'Its just a wonder. He truly resembles you… more than of Rufus'… its eerie and I have the opportunity to be shock and speechless when I met him. I thought you were back from the spirit world.'

'Ahhh but you never showed any recognition or shock.'

'I mask myself perfectly.'

'Pretty sneaky I might say.'

'Hmmm… if I don't know who you are I might say you plan this. Plan this 4000 years ago.'

'Now now my sweet Murata Ken, how can you ever say that? I maybe the Original King – the Shinou of Shin Makoku, but I am not that brilliant and powerful. Shibuya Yuuri did surpass me already.'

'That you say. But I do believe you have something to do with this.'

'I have no idea what you're implying my dear.' Shinou said in a teasing tone.

Murata snorted.

He knows.

He knows Shinou too well.

.

.

.

Shinou moves his eyes and settles on Rufus' descendant.

The Beautiful Wolfram.

He had never seen in his life a creature beautiful as Wolfram.

He knows many will be tired of hearing this, or maybe Wolfram has been hearing how beautiful he is that he doesn't believe it for a second. Wolfram truly just takes everyone's breath away, but unlike the approachable Lavender Beauty Gunter – Wolfram cant be approach with even a smile. He will look down on you and in his famous 'hump!' will throw you off.

He is that weary of anyone getting near him.

He is like the Stars of Shin Makoku, so beautiful, everyone gazed at, but unable to be approached – for the more you come closer… you will get burnt.

He looks at Lady Chéri.

Lady Chéri has the body and sensuality of a woman, her beautiful Glaze Green Eyes and Sparkling Blonde hair… and alluring body… one must be so damn blind and senile not to noticed her.

But Wolfram is different.

Totally different in a hot package.

His eyes – sparks not with a woman's shining eyes of love and happiness but with a man's pride, courage, dignity and strength.

His Emerald eyes speak so much of his personality.

And that hair… just like his own. Bright like the sun – Wolfram doesn't need any crown nor tiara to make him sparkle and to be seen… his sun-kissed hair can do the job. It adorns him like the flower he was name after.

He is shining and yes just like the sun, one can get burnt when one gets so close.

He was amused. He can't help but smiles widely. It looks like his dear Wolfram will be having a hard time with two arrogant and very persistent Royal – ahem – just as Wolfram's description: jackass.

.

.

All eyes are drawn to them, Wolfram didn't notice the amused, curious and very much enjoying the moment looks of their audiences because right now his whole attention was with the two dickheads playing tug of war and he as the 'rope.'

'Oi! Yuuri! Adam! The hell is wrong with you two?'

Yuuri glares at Adam with all the vehement of distaste and Adam glares back at him for the cockiness of just dragging Wolfram.

'Oi! You two! Stop behaving like children!'

Yuuri inhales, and gently his grips lower to stay on Wolfram's wrist, holding him but not forcing him. And looks at Wolfram, with his usual Yuuri innocent look eyes and in a tiny and hurt voice. 'Wolframuu, why aren't you going with us? I thought you'll be with us? Don't you know that I want to be with you more… you promise me that we will talk, that you and me and Greta will have a time – just like the old days…' Yuuri whispered, but everybody hears him. His voice is like that of a little child, wants to be noticed by someone and that someone happen to be the Demon Prince.

Wolfram sighs, cant believe that no matter how old Yuuri is, he's still the same Wimpy King years ago. He felt a tug in his right and looks at Adam as he glares at him. Wolfram glares back, why the hell is Adam glaring at him?

He shrugs off Adam's hands and glares at the Royal Prince who glares back at him and mouthed: 'Stay put!'

He looks at Yuuri and sighs. 'Heika-'

'Wolframuu!' Yuuri looks his about to cry when he once again use the title of their liege.

Wolfram shook his head and like an adult to a spoiled child, 'Yuuri-' Adam grits his teeth and all can see the sudden change – the happiness in the Maou's eyes hearing his name being uttered. '-Look, I promise that we can have the day tomorrow, but today I already gave my word to Prince Adam, that I will accompany him.'

'Yada! Yada! Yada! Wolframuu! If you don't go today then I wont go too!' Yuuri pouts like a child that the whole people are amused, even the maids found it cute and so lovely that they giggle. Once again they're betting who will be with whom and when is going nuts.

'BAD OMEN! BAD OMEN! BAD OMEN!' the loud screech of the birds can be heard inside the Castle. Nolan and Gabriele were startled but immediately return their wide eyes to the Maou who whines like a child.

Maria, Ava, Alma and Alejandra cant help but feel bubbly and, yes feel like teenagers. They are very much awaiting each words that would be said, this is the very first time they see a King, a reputable King – sure with a face so young but still a King to act this way. It feels so refreshing and it gets them edgy with suspense.

Wolfram sighs.

Its like talking to a 15 years old Yuuri who wants to see a dragon.

'Wolframuu…' Yuuri pouts and tugs him again in the sleeves. Geez! Of all the!

Greta cant help but giggle and swear that never in her life that she seen Yuuri like this – begging and pouting and being so cute! Well, Yuuri was always cute and endearing when Wolfram was still in Shin Makoku, and seeing this scene again truly feels so nostalgic. And yes, she can see her adopted whine and pouts like this to Gwendal and Conrart and Gunter – but to Wolfram – it's like a total different perspective.

Yuuri emits so much naiveté and gentleness.

Lady Chéri hides her all smiling and shivering body.

She is so excited!

It's her baby and two handsome and gorgeous men are head over heels to him and he doesn't have a clue! It's so cute! But what more cute and so missing in their daily lives is this! Wolfram, her cute baby and the Maou! It's always so wonderful hearing them battering each other, what more when the Maou himself is being cute with her baby!

She knows in her heart that she should have felt remorse and bitterness towards the Maou for choosing someone over her baby – but she understands Yuuri Heika and wouldn't like his decision be the rift between her and their new Maou. And Wolfram, yes, Wolfram did went away for so long but it gave him something all new together. It's like this Wolfram experienced more life and more joy – sadly away from them – but it gave him something… something gentle and something different…

It's like the more he spent with Adam and the Prince's family – the more the rough and hardness of the past vanished.

Gwendal and Conrart looks at each other, Gwendal is not amused even for a minute! How can that blasted Maou talk like a kid and what's with that puppy dog eyes? He was taken by it long time ago and gets Yuuri away with his adventures but to used it to Wolfram?

Conrart laughs silently, he can't help it, and he truly can't. He cant believe that his godson will resort to some kind of begging and pouting like the 15 years old Yuuri Shibuya. And he knows what would be the outcome of this scenario.

He had seen in million times.

Murata shook his head, looks like Adam will have a hard time shaking that off. How can Shibuya done it? Its brilliant, all he have to do is be like the 15 years old Yuuri. And Wolfram no matter how pissed he is will eventually give in! It's been like that in all their adventures!

'Yuuri! You are being difficult!' Wolfram hissed in exasperated face. The Wimp just have to beg didn't he? And what's with that face?

How can he show that face to everybody?

1

2

3

'Wolframuu…' Yuuri pouts and almost in a crying voice…

That does it!

10!

Wolfram let out a distress 'Humppp!' and drags Yuuri by the cape.

'Wo-Wolfram! Wolfram! Don't treat the Maou Heika that way!' Gunter scream, how can Wolfram display a thing like that in front of the Grand Ducal Family of Luxembourg!

The Grand Ducal Family of Luxembourg even Adam was astonished to see Wolfram dragging the Maou by the cape almost strangling him.

Adam knows that Wolfram can be violent – but only to him. He had tasted that Demon's sharp tongue, kick and slap and so many more – but to actually see Wolfram brutally dragging the Maou – the so called Highest Authority with power that even a King doesn't have – to be treated like a rag doll.

Wolfram stops and hands still on the cape, while Yuuri is struggling let out his notorious bratty voice: 'Hump! Yuuri is my fia – my best friend! And I can do whatever I want with him!' he glares at Gunter and continues to drag Yuuri outs.

'Wolframuu! I-I cant breathe!' Yuuri sounds like he was truly choking – which he truly is.

'Shut up! You Wimp! Every time! Just every time you have to be so cute to get your way! Hump!' Wolfram let out a bellow in a harsh tone – that Gabriele, Nolan, Greta, and El cant help but sit up straight. It's like hearing a very pissed off Mother.

Wolfram continues to drag Yuuri by the cape, followed by a choking Yuuri and a loud…

BANG!

The door closes to them with a bang.

.

..

…

'HAHAHAHAHA!'

Gwendal bark in laughter, he can't help it. He really can't help it. He shook his head while laughing and drinks his coffee. This is the best thing to start the day. He misses this. Misses Wolfram letting out that fire…

Seeing that fiery passion and his baby brother – and that 'Hump!' and that screech – oh Shinou! How he missed hearing that.

Anissina chuckles while Gunter keeps on fidgeting like a mother hen. Well, the day is only starting yet the events are going on so wonderfully. For her this is not a rare phenomenon but a rather day to day occurrence, just like when the moon changes its phrase, so ordinary… so ordinary seeing their Beloved Maou being drag by the Wagamama Puu.

'Gwendal! We must do something! Wolfram will burn the Maou Heika! Oh! My sweet divine Maou Heika! Oh! Oh! I dread the thing he'll do with you! He~ika!' Gunter cries and was biting his cape – the Grand Ducal Family can only look in astonishment. To see the Lavender Beauty, with his all proper and reserved and butler like persona – would be distressed like this – to the point there would be tears in that beautiful eyes.

And once again, its always like this, no matter how Gunter fret and be anxious all he can do is look while Wolfram slashes Yuuri with his sharp tongue and whack on that beautiful perfect head of their Maou Heika.

Conrart laughs so beautifully that they all look at him, they never seen the Second son laugh, yeah, he smiles often but the way he laughs right now, is so beautiful, like… so nostalgic.

'Conrart! Heika! Heika is in danger! That Wagamama Puu! He will really dislocate our beautiful Maou Heika's neck!' Gunter is already teary eyed yet no one is moving. Not even doing anything.

The Grand Ducal Women can't help but be shocked, will Wolfram do that? But Wolfram was so tolerant and well they know he has a nasty temper but… to truly dislocate a Maou's neck?

'Oh! Shut it Gunter! Wolfram will only make a few scratches on the Maou.' Anissina snorts and let out a happy cheerful laughter.

'HEIKAAAAAAAAAAAA! He~ika!' Gunter cries and the Grand Ducal Family can only watched and be clueless about it.

Adam just seats and stares at the door. He clenches his knuckles.

He is silent…

He wants to know something.

There is still something that's amiss. He doesn't know but – when he came in Shin Makoku, there's always an unexplainable aura between the Blood Pledge occupants, the Maou and Wolfram.

Its weird and he can feel it, its in the air, a sudden tension, a silence… yes, he wants to go and whacks Wolf's head and hurl a jinx to that blasted Maou… but he wants to know something.

There is something missing and he wants to know what that is.

.

.

.

'Kono henachoko!'

The occupants were startled when Wolfram let out that pissed off screech – it looks like they're only at the outside door of the Dining Room.

'How many times do I have to tell you? How many times do I have to drill in that wimpy head of yours – a Maou doesn't beg! And stop being cute! Argh! Yuuri! Kuso... Kono henachoko!'

'Henachoko yuna!' Yuuri retorts in his usual manner when Wolfram will utter the 'Wimpy' part.

The Grand Ducal looks at the Shin Makoku occupants who are now – giggling and laughing and well - except Gunter who they think will die of nervous breakdown any moment now – having a soft and mellow aura…

And is that their Great Great Grandfather with his shoulders in an unmistakable shaking in laughter?

Adam looks around. He looks at Gwendal, the so called stoic looking scary Big Brother who still calls Wolfram 'baby brother' and see a light and something soft in those cold icy blue eyes.

'Then stop being a Wimp! You were in the presence of the Grand Ducal Family in Luxembourg! Do you know that? They are from a monarchy in your own Earth! How can you show them that Wimpy side of yours?'

'But-but! But Wolframuu!' Yuuri asked so innocently that the Shin Makoku knows anytime a fireball will just hit the wall.

'Argh! Yuuri! That's inappropriate! Propriety! Remember that and proper decorum must always be meet! Argh! I'll fry Conrart! This is all his fault for being so soft on you!'

All eyes looks at the mentioned name. Conrart has the grace to blush, yet still remain the smile. The women – especially the women just stares – how can they be so blind? Even Alejandra, Ava and Alma cant ignore the soft and brownish eyes that gone velvety brown and with a sweet and smile that can bring you the words: 'I'll stay by your side forever…' a real Knight in Shining Armour if they might add.

'Ehhh? What does Conrad have to do with this?'

'He was soft on you Wimp! Was and will always be! Argh! And Gwendal! Aniue surely spoils you too! All you had to do was look at him with that cute face of yours! You know Aniue's weakness is the word 'cute' and you're hundred times cuter! I know his weakness! All I need to do when we're kids was to stare at him and pouts at him and he'll do whatever I demand! Argh!'

All eyes then turn to the so called-stoic looking Mazoku who glares at the door. Anissina and Murata and Conrart snickers at the background. But it didn't stop the stoic-scary looking Mazoku to smile at remembering how he so much spoiled his baby brother – yes, Wolfram just needs to stare at him and pouts and smile and he will be doom… he knows that he will be forever be doom when their Hahaue gave birth to a beautiful Blonde Demon – for that time his heart skip and he needs to protect the little creature with the softest green eyes to the world.

He needs to protect him and be the big brother to his baby brother.

Then all their attention was back at the close door.

'I'm just being the usual me. Is that bad?' Yuuri once again asked in all innocence that Wolfram almost whacks his head with intense annoyance.

The inside occupants giggles, even the women of the Grand Ducal cant help it. They are not used to a King like this. Being – hmmm – cute.

'Yuuri! How can you be so clueless! You're usual you is potent! You are so cute! You must remember that and don't ever show that face to the others or they wont take you seriously!'

They gasped. All occupants are now almost edging at their seats, any moment now, their heads crane towards the door.

Is that really Wolfram?

'ARGH! WOLFRAMUU! Stop with that!'

'Why? Yuuri no matter when and how long – you are so shy about it! Your pouting face is cute too. Your face is clearly the cutest here. And you must guard that! Hump!'

Laughter and more laughter inside the dining room. Murata can't help but slap the table and bent down, hiding his face on the table.

Gwendal on the other hand, was torn – he doesn't like what his hearing – his baby brother praising the cuteness of the Maou and at the same time, he felt laughing. He put his palm on his face and shook his head – Yuuri and Wolfram – the only two that can truly make his life shorter and bring more wrinkles on his face.

'AHHH! YA-ME-TE! Look! Seriously! I'm getting goose bumps now!'

'Humpp! Yuuri as always isn't straight forward in front of public eye or even when it's the two of us!' Wolfram raised his perfectly arch eyebrow.

'Haa?'

'You're always bothered in front of people's eyes, here or on Earth, and you become stubborn when I say such things, like saying 'Stop that!' or 'Shut up!'. When we're talking on the bed, you always listen honestly to the praise I give you… and you will always nod like the Wimpy King you are!' Wolfram said matter-of-factly.

He groans. 'Argh! Wolfram! That was – well! Look, you always stole my bed! And when drifting into my bed at that time, Wolframuu I'm almost asleep that time. Between the gugupi and anything you mumble, I would say 'oh, that's nonsense' and pretend to listen…'

Greta laughs. She knows what is her Daddy Yuuri trying to say, between the 'snoring' of Wolfram and all that mumbling, they are together for so long and when Wolfram was pissed or just dream of something bad like Yuuri being surrounded by women, he'll just stand and kick a sleeping Yuuri and 'Hump! Cheater!' and sleeps again.

'I don't snore like that! And I don't stole your bed!'

'Of course you do! How many times do you think have you stole my bed? Even at the inns at the hotels and remember that time? When I was to go into a mission to Bandarbia? You went aboard even though you were told to stay put! You even stole my bed – you were so seasick!'

He saw Wolfram once again raised his brow and just smirks at him. 'Humph! What a lame excuse.'

'It's not an excuse! Seriously! Tch!' Yuuri said and looks at the Demon Prince with his chin tilt up in a proud manner, both arms now crossed in his chest and looking at him so smugly.

.

.

.

'Hehehe… hehehe… hahahahahahaha!' Yuuri laughs out loud much to Wolfram's astonishment.

'Oi! You Wimp the hell are you laughing?' Wolfram doesn't know why Yuuri is laughing not a second ago, he was like a twerp denying all that facts about him and now he looks like an idiot laughing.

Yuuri laughs and leans on the wall near Wolfram, almost hugging the Demon Prince who was shocked why was the Maou laughing like a lunatic.

'Oi! Wimp? Have you gone mad?'

'Not mad! Hahaha! Just – hahaha! You're still a Wagamama puu Wolframuu.' Yuuri said and raised his head, now only a mere inches separating them… Yuuri looks into those deep pool of green grasses… beautiful verdure emerald green… his home…

'I am not a selfish loafer! Hump!'

Yuuri stops laughing but still has that sweet smile on his face. If one will look, he almost looks like Shibuya Yuuri when he first came to Shin Makoku, with that soft and happy bright face.

'Wolframuu, please reconsider your plans. Onegai.' Yuuri said in his most innocent and naïve voice, as if begging and looking so damn hopeless… but there's something… something in his voice that demands to be obeyed. A strong and sensual voice behind the innocence…

Wolfram shake his head slowly and sighs. 'Yuuri, you know I cant do that. Why are you being unreasonable?'

'You're the one being unreasonable Wolframuu… why don't you go with us? With me?' Yuuri asked in a tiny and sweet whisper.

Suddenly Wolfram becomes alarm. There's something new to this Yuuri – one moment the Wimp and the next – this – this unpredictable side of him. He felt weary and felt suffocated – Yuuri's arms imprisons him at the wall. One hand just below the side of his hips and the other on his right head – if so much turn – he will be in contact with him.

'And you wouldn't look at me Wolf…' Yuuri whispers, his mouth coming close to Wolfram's ears – that he felt his skin shivers with the breath from the Maou… not of excitement but of fright… he doesn't understand this!

He doesn't understand this growing apprehension – of all people to Yuuri. The Wimp!

But there is nothing Wimpy about the Maou right now whispering in his low tone.

He mentally shook his head. Yuuri is acting like – like that time before and he clenches his fist tightly – _past is past._

He looks straight into those obsidian eyes that you can get lost – but when the sun hits the stained window – and reflects on Yuuri's eyes – he saw a clear blue… his heart thump… reminding him of that beautiful ocean blue eyes…

'You are acting like a child Heika. And it's not a good sight to behold. What could be an excuse for that? Your reason should be substantial to appease me.'

'You aren't going with us! That's a reason! How come you always spend your time with them and not with your family… Greta wants to have a family picnic. The three of us.' They can hear Yuuri say that in a hurt and aching voice.

The occupants are quiet… waiting, wanting to hear.

They heard a silent and shy, almost hesitant voice – that they don't know if truly belongs to Wolfram. 'G-Greta wants to have a family picnic?' Wolfram looks at those black obsidian eyes… is it true? Doesn't Greta always wanted a mother?

'Yes! Just the three of us! Like we usually do! Look, I was about to talk to Gunter today that he and Gwendal and Conrart can chaperone the Grand Dukes and their kids and Murata is with them so it wont have any problem… And the three of us will go to Shinou Mountain like we always did in the past… I… I even asked Sangria to prepare our lunch and snacks…'

The Grand Ducal brothers looks at the smiling and blushing and shy Princess of Shin Makoku. Just who is Greta really? At the party they know that the Maou adopted a human – and that's Greta, and they know Wolfram helps because Yuuri needs to be on Earth once in a while and the difference of time gap is big and that Wolfram was the one who's left behind to take care of Greta…

But who is she exactly?

'Y-you asked Sangria with our food?'

'Yes! I asked her to prepare it. And I asked awhile ago… its all been prepared Wolframuu… and Greta. Greta so wants to have that picnic.'

'B-but Greta is already a teenager.'

'Baka! Baka! Wolframuu no baka! You think just because Greta is a teenager she will not have a family time? We're the only family she knows, and you – you're her Papa Wolf!'

'Y-Yuuri… doe-does Greta misses me that much?'

'Baka! We all miss you! Especially me! I'm not just your fiancé you know! I'm your best friend! You have lots of explaining to do – like why didn't you even say good bye to me?'

A gasped from the ladies. Fiancé? Yuuri and Wolfram?

A sudden jerk movement made the other occupants look at Adam and Sébastian. They were startled when the two almost jump from their seats and now looking at the door intensely.

Inside Adam a burning scorching anger rose.

The brothers too are somewhat bewildered… how can he, the Maou just say that? It's a good thing the current fiancé is on her chamber resting and not able to hear this.

Is the Maou losing his mind?

.

.

.

Wolfram was quiet.

Actually, truly… he doesn't know the answer to that question.

Can he say that he was hurt and that time – his pride is his only salvation and that he doesn't want to see Yuuri… that everything was at the breaking point that time…

Stop.

The past is the past.

No more arguing about it and there's no turning back. What ever happen in the past made him who he is and what he is. He never regretted any decision he made, never the one to cry about it. He was brought up not as a pampered son, but as a soldier of Shin Makoku, his service to Shin Makoku and to the Maou.

His eyes glance back… those beautiful obsidian eyes that he always dreams about… that he so much wants to stare at him…

He smiles. And gently pushes Yuuri, he was too close for comfort.

'Yuuri, you know me. Like you said I'm your best friend. So you know that I never back out from my words… my promise. Today I promise Prince Adam that I will accompany him to Shin Makoku. I know I will be disappointing Greta, but I do believe she knows me enough to know that what I swear on will never waive.'

Greta sighs. She knows that is true. Wolfram can be stubborn but never will he back out from his words. And well, she doesn't blame him – its like Yuuri to just decide on a matter without consulting Wolfram first.

But this isn't the past now where Yuuri was Wolfram's world.

It's different now… Everything now revolves in a different plane.

'Demo…' Yuuri looks into those determined eyes and grits his teeth, he lowers his head and a flash of anger and strong aura surrounds his eyes – wait… patience is a virtue…

He slowly raised his eyes and smiles like a defeated puppy, 'Then will it be okay tomorrow? Can you promise that to me? Onegai… Wolfu…'

Wolfram snorted and raised his brow. 'Tch! Henachoko I told you not to show that kind of face! And stop being spoiled! Now, lets go back, I'm starving.'

Yuuri grips his right wrist. 'Promise me Wolfram.'

Wolfram felt cold.

Déjà vu.

'_Promise me Yuuri…' _words from long time ago…

He sighs and dismiss that memory. 'But of course! Tch! Between the two of us you're the one who always forgets a promise Wimp!'

He hurriedly went the other way.

'Oi! Wolf, where are you going?'

'Stables! I'll just grab a bite on the Preparation room. I forgot to prepare Nemesis! Just go on without me!'

'But – Wolframuu!'

Before Yuuri can even say anything he was alone… in the hallway.

He sighs and opens the door – where he almost collided with someone – 'Oi!' And he only saw a flash of white but he knows it. That aura, that spirit can only belong to him.

He turns around and with burning heat in his eyes looks at the running Adam.

He was about to do the same when a voice calls out to him. 'Yuuri? What are you doing standing in the hallway?' he glance around and see a smiling Jasmine.

He sighs.

He smiles and was about to enter the door when Gunter glomps him.

'Wahhh! He-ika! He-ika! I was so afraid that spoiled brat might hurt you! He-ika!' Yuuri grimaced and smiles at the same time at the smiling occupants of the dining table.

Jasmine laughs so softly, the men stands and bows as she enters.

Yuuri enters after Gunter regain his composure and 'ahem.'

He seats on his chair… but can feel a tension inside of him.

He wants to run… but he has Wolfram's promise. Right now, he can't do anything about it. His still a day early.

Tomorrow would be the perfect day.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**SOME OF THE STORIES FROM ABOVE DID HAPPEN IN THE KYOU KARA MAOU DRAMA CD.**

**I HAVE THEM ALL.**

THE REASON THE CHAPTER 18 TOOK SO LONG WAS BECAUSE OF THIS. ITS HARD FOR ME TO TRANSLATE - I DID FIND SOME TRANSLATION BUT I WANT TO PUT MY PERSONAL TOUCH. I LOOK AT SOME TRANSLATION FOR REFERENCE, AND SO THANKFUL FOR THEM WORDS THAT I DONT UNDERSTAND WAS SUPPLIED.

I DO NOT COPY PASTE IT LIKE SOME COWARD DOUCHEBAGS ACCUSED ME OF. ACCUSING SOMEONE WITHOUT KNOWING THEM IS HARSH AND DUDE, IF YOU DONT LIKE THE BLOODY STORY THEN DONT BLOODY READ IT.

TRANSLATING JAPANESE TO ENGLISH IS SO DAMN HARD... REALLY HARD ALL OF THEM ARE SO HARD TO UNDERSTAND AND WELL, JAPANESE ISNT MY NATURAL LANGUAGE AND SO IS ENGLISH - SO ITS HARD FOR ME TO TRANSLATE THEM (thanks jo-kun even if were miles - oceans away you find time to translate them even though you later found out its a yaoi. _

I WANT TO THANK SO MANY PEOPLE, SO MANY DEDICATED TRANSLATORS:

Miyu-chan,chalp-san, and so many moe that i lost count

(thank you for providing the words i cant understand. Japaneseis truly tricky.**  
**

**FOR THE MOMENT AT THE BED HERE'S THE ORIGINAL IMAGE FROM THE MANGAKA TEMARI MATSUMOTO:**

**THE BED SCENE  
**

http : / i915. photobucket . com / albums / ac 356 / weissfreya / temari _ artbook _ dvd06 . jpg

**THE DATE**

http : / i915 . photobucket . com / albums / ac356 / weissfreya / temari _ artbook _ dvd08 . jpg

(that's the real thing ^ _ ^ )

**THE SCENE, THEIR SO CALLED DATE REALLY DID HAPPEN TOO.**

**I REALLY WANT TO INCLUDE THE CANON SO THAT ALL OF YOU WILL KNOW WHO YUURI WAS... IN THE DRAMA CD AND IN THE NOVEL...**


	19. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hello there Freya here.

**ANNOUNCEMENT:**

Due to my health and my baby's health - i'll be on **HIATUS** for a while. I have a very sensitive trimester - and I cant stay too much in the computer, severe headache, severe vomiting, severe in all areas.

Please pray for my baby's health. I was misdiagnosed by the doctor - who didn't properly check my blood and urinalysis - telling all of us that I was suffering from Gastroesophageal reflux disease (GERD). The doctors made me drink so many medicines and when I still feel ill and was vomiting non-stop, he told me to undergo an x-ray.

I was confined for many days at the hospital and there, they found out I'm pregnant.

Please pray for my baby… I was grieving for the time wasted and all those medicines.

Right now, I'm very weak, and suffering from severe headaches (also due to my migraine - I cant drink any medicine).

I'll write as soon as I'm able.

Thank you to all who have supported me.

My family.

God.

Friends.

Thank you.

* * *

FOR THOSE READERS who I SO MUCH WANT TO REPLY BUT - THEY DIDNT DROP ANY RETURN EMAIL - HERE'S MY REPLY FOR YOUR REVIEW.

First of all - thank you so much for reviewing chapter 18 - how rude you may be and how negative the review is - its funny receiving it. Its also refreshing and once again happy to receive any review. You are right, REVIEWS are not just for thank you and this is great - but CRITICS. All of us got it from one way or another and stories such as the beautiful Kyou Kara Maou deserves the best *smiles*

Criticism is very good to all writers because they would - will improve a lot on their writing. Reviews makes the author and reader closer - the gap of oceans miles away becomes - shorter and just an email away.

All you criticism are very useful and I take it all to heart and appreciates all your concern - but what I raise my eyebrow is those RUDE and below the belt comments to the point that they just REVIEW it without a return email or anything for me to talk to them.

Okay - To the reviewer who said its DRAGGING AND LONG: SIGHHHHHHHH - have you ever read a NOVEL? Let's say A TOLKIEN novel? or a HARRY POTTER NOVEL - I am a person who wants to have details - because I just dont want my characters to just POP out of nowhere. Its like a simple drawing - where all are seating - but HECK where's the CHAIR? Where the heck are they? and… what is she holding? things like that. I show this review to my friend and she was like: 'EHHHH? WOW! I think this person just wants all show and talk and no details - how boring.' I chuckled and was reminded that a details is very important in all story and even in a drawing. It is very significant. And if you find it dragging - sue me! I love to explain things to the readers. Details are works of art. I once read Tolkien's The Two Towers and wow - how did he describe the LEAF - yeah you know that piece of LEAF? Almost a page. *grins* i love to put special attention because - I want the readers to feel I didnt just type it out of nowhere.

Next: IT SUCKS - great - read another honey. I am not one to tell you - c'mon read this! read this! - heck, if its sucks, then stop reading - I dont want for you to WASTE your precious TIME in reading such a TRASH *meow!*

Hmmm… oh, yeah - i love it when they say its cheesy - hahaha! well what can I say - my bros are so damn cheesy and my cousins are one of them too. they do flirt with women like that. and well, men are so priceless sometimes that they stammer and do the most stupid thing. *chuckles*

READER: if this was a PAIN to READ - read no further - because I DONT WANT TO HURT YOU. reading this pains you - so sorry but i dont have any remedy for you. if this is writing is OUT OF THIS WORLD - maybe because I'm a Demon and truly out of this world.

**OH I LOVE YOU CHERRYTAN** :) you feel what I feel when you wrote this:

_The only thing that came into my mind when I reached the end is: Are you still undecided who Wolfram's going to end up with? hehehe... I just wanted to know._

_Hmmm... I read your review in regards those who gave you erm, critiques? so hard to get one who doesn't understand what the writers are pointing at, I know. I don't understand why readers like that just refrain themselves from reading the story instead of hurting themselves and speaking negatives against the author, they can just like go and find something that they like. Silly people._

_Don't mind them. Its not like they're paying you / us to write. We write because we want to, and the least they can do is thank the people who spend their time, effort, and talent to share their skills for free on the net._

_Drama CD is awesome, I love it to the point that I started wondering why anime won't show more Yuuram moments. Drama CD is almost like the "real" thing after all._

_Good luck!_

Thanks sweetheart - you feel what I feel. why cant these people just 'oh this is boring wont read this' or 'okay this sucks ill stop reading.'

you are so right my sweetie, all writers here in FANFICTION is simply doing this out of their LOVE and PASSION in writing and to SHARE their skills and their IDEAS and IMAGINATION for free…

To my Ryu-chan whoever you are - thank you. and well, sorry if you lost interest in my stories. I am happy that for the first chapters you enjoy it. So no need to bother with the remaining chapters I'll write *smiles*

I did mention that the explanations are not just for you people, you know there ARE SOME PEOPLE WHO DOESNT WATCH ANIME AND DOESNT KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT KYOU KARA MAOU AND DONT GIVE A DAMN ABOUT CULTURE AND SOME OF THEM READ FANFICS - ESPECIALLY MINE BECAUSE IT WAS WRITTEN BY ME - THEIR FRIEND, not because they like it or what.

YEAH, they keep on asking me things who is this and what's that thing about people eating and so on. SIGH. They dont know anything about KYOU KARA MAOU so I insert them all in

Author's NOTE that can be skipped. READ IT CHIKADEE - SKIPPED. Want me to give you the meaning? Heck like you said SEARCH for it.

BY the way why are you asking why I put the WAY OF EATING gosh, cause some of my friends are too busy to even look or search for it - and they want me - in a very special way to include them. Sorry dears, looks like they all went haywire here. hahaha. cant believe that something for you becomes like this. And like I said SKIPPED IT HONEY if you dont like it. why hurt yourselves?

You're talking about plagiarism - I AM SO LAUGHING MY HEARTS OUT! when you talk about it it means the practice of taking someone else's work or ideas and passing them off as one's own.

EEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRR THOSE ARE DRAMA CDs right? the KYOU KARA MAOU DRAMA CD - so ARE YOU SAYING THAT WHAT WE ARE (ALL THE WRITERS HERE ARE IN SERIOUSLY CRIMINAL? BECAUSE LIKE YOU SAID - TAKING ONE'S WORK… you know I'm not some kind of stupid idiot who will COPY PASTE works of others esp in KYOU KARA MAOU when I know you guys have already seen them.

Splendid!

BUT IF IM NOT MISTAKEN, I DIDNT TAKE CREDIT FOR IT - I EVEN THANK THEM.

AS LONG AS A SINGLE SOUL BELIEVES IN ME - I will write and work on it I'm happy with reviews - but most of all this is SHARING.

And sorry sweethearts, I dont bother reading the rules. Im a rebel and i have my own world. Rules are good, rules are there -** but did I kill someone? Did I hurt someone? Or is it you are just bothered?**

And if we want rules - maybe you better check some of the Legality of the FanFiciton. I am reading it now and they have been many court issues regarding the existence of FanFiction. But there are other authors who love fanfictions. Heck I love the WINCHESTERS - WINCEST (SUPERNATURAL) because they do READ fanfiction! Hahaha

_From the net: In recent years, several prominent authors have given their blessings to fanfiction, notably J.K. Rowling. Rowling said she was "flattered" that people wanted to write their own stories based on her characters. Similarly, Stephenie Meyer has put links on her website to fanfiction sites about her characters from the Twilight series._

_However, Anne Rice has consistently and aggressively prevented fan fiction based on any of her characters (mostly those from her famous Interview with the Vampire and its sequels in The Vampire Chronicles). She, along with Anne McCaffrey and Raymond Feist, have asked to have any fiction related to their series removed from ._

Well, people, please dont just think that only ANIME | OTAKUS | and LOYAL READERS read this - there are some (especially in my country) where people even my friends dont read this - and they only read it because they want to know what I write and because of it they were curious and some - ASK ME TO EXPLAIN what the hell am I talking about.

**Thank you Melodyz0**7 for mentioning it one more time THAT THEY DO HAPPEN IN DRAMA CD and in the NOVEL. She mentions this on here review:

_What a special chapter! This is truly my favorite :)_

_You can't believe how much I am happy that you included the canon and in such a clever and subtle way. Yes people that happened in the CANON. Gosh I do love so much the CD dramas :)_

_The first part of the chapter was wonderful in my opinion. A right mixed of canon, memories, happiness and sadness. I think that you transmitted so well the feelings of the moment and I was feeling as sad as Yuuri when he was remembering._

Thank you Honey.

And for the reader who said that I write to get reviews:

HONEY - I DONT WRITE CHAPTERS FOR THE PURPOSE OF GOOD REVIEW - ARE YOU FREAKING INSANE?

WRITING IS HARD. PERIOD.

I think this is all the energy and power I can come up - announcing I'll be on HIATUS. Never mess with a pregnant woman *evil grin*

**XEOHE** - thank you honey for the messages and I hope you get to like all those spoilers I gave you.

I think I use all my energy for today. I'll be on HIATUS for many months... so I, not sure when will I return.

Thanks once again.


	20. SPECIAL

A very small excerpt on the upcoming chapters… I upload this so that everyone who was patiently waiting for the chapters would know that - yes! - im continuing each stories ive written… i was so busy and well, still is, but i dont abandon what i started… it may take months and months even years… but i will continue each stories…

this story excerpt is dedicated to all of you - yes - to all of you who prayed for me and my little angel's health.

please be assured that she is healthy, totally and superbly adorable and cute. her smiles melts my heart… so i think i will be creating a perfect murder if someone dares to make my baby cry (in the future…)

thank you for all your messages, well wishes, prayers… yes especially prayers…

thank you to all of you.

i know saying thank you isnt enough - but words doesnt matter sometimes… what matters is what i have in my heart - yes - nobody can see and hear - but my heart appreciates all of you.

* * *

* Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of **Kyou Kara Maou.**

All rights belong solely to the creator, **Tomo Takabayashi** (writer/ author) and **Temari Matsumoto** (mangaka) and **Studio Deen** (anime and OVA producer/ production).

And neither do I make any money from this story.

* Disclaimer: **This is a work of fiction.**

**Any resemblance to any real people (living, dead, or stolen by fairies), or to any real animals, gods, witches, countries, and events (magical or otherwise) is just blind luck, or so I hope.**

* * *

.

.

.

Wolfram silently watches as Yuuri being surrounded by guests - Nobles and Aristocrats. The recent news that disrupt Shin Makoku's people made them all sympathize with the Young Maou.

He smiles sadly.

He was hurt, so much hurt and pain inside of him.

The trust that he gave was shattered… but at the same time he felt so much sadness…

Feelings are such scary emotions.

It can move you.

It can hurt you.

It can kill you.

And it can lose you all those precious you hold dear.

He sighs and softly sips his wine.

.

.  
'Angel! Are you really not coming with us?' he smiles fondly when Gabriele and Nolan approaches him with trepidation.

'Please princess, you dont have to stay here!' he looks at those oh-so- pretty puppy teary eyes of the little imps that he cant help but feel a knife cuts him deep.

Like a knight, kneels down and strokes those chubby and cold cheeks.

'Prince Nolan, Prince Gabriele… sometimes we have to sacrifice something in order to have balance-'

'But why you? Why do you have to stay here?'

'It is my duty as the Ambassador to secure the gateway-'

'But that's unfair! Why cant you secure it when your on Earth!'

'Yes! I dont like you staying here!' Gabriele grabs Wolfram arms and Nolan hugs him so tight that he can feel the two little ones sadness.

With a sad smile he looks up and see faces…

Sad faces of the Luxembourg Family.

They all know the hardship and the duty he must do… and with the recent event - he have no choice but to stay.

'When will you be back?' Nolan whispers… he can hear the sniff and tremble on the little ones voice.

'A year… or two…'

'SO LONG!'

'I have to fix so many things first…'

'You have to come back!'

'I will.'

'Promise us!'

'Brats!' he smiles as he ruffles their hair, and both run fast to their mothers to hide their tears… after all they are distinguished Princes… not to show emotion and tears.

He stands slowly and was startled when Adam was in front of him.

'Adam…'

Adam grins sadly.

'Wolfe… let's dance.'

'Eh?'

Adam softly chuckles at the pretty look of confusion on Wolfram's face.

'Let's dance.' He was about to say something when Adam pulls him towards his body.

Voice suddenly whispers.

'Oi! Adam! This is not proper!'

Adam rolled his eyes and snorted.

'Dancing is not proper?'

'I mean…'

'Shhh… let's just say… this is your farewell gift to me, after all you made your decision to stay…'

'I-I…'

'Let's just dance.'

They were standing near the balcony and though all Noble Aristocrats and guest are surrounding the Maou, all their eyes are focus on the couple who was standing so close to each other - far away from them… whispering like lovers.

Murata smiles mischievously. trust his great grandson to create a scene that will not be forgotten.

'Adam, we cant dance you know, I mean, there's no music and all-'

'I'll sing. You really need to loosen up once in a while brat. And Wolfe, I'm a freaking wizard. No music and all isnt a problem.'

'Hump! What are you going to create or spell something and boom music can be heard?'

'Sweetheart, its even better.' Adam smiles and puts out his iPod. He puts the right earphone to Wolfram's ear and the left to his ear.

Wolfram rolled his eyes… and now they are close to each other.

Adam firmly wrap his arms around the slender waist of Wolfram and touches the sun kissed hair with the other. And then he press the play button and words begun to flow...

'_You look so beautiful today_  
_When you're sitting there it's hard for me to look away_  
_So i try to find the words that i could say_  
_I know distance doesn't matter but you feel so far away_  
_And I can't lie_  
_Every time I leave my heart turns gray_  
_And I wanna come back home to see your face tonight_  
_Cause I just can't take it_

_Another day without you with me_  
_Is like a blade that cuts right through me_  
_But I can wait_  
_I can wait forever_  
_When you call my heart stops beating_  
_When you're gone it won't stop bleeding_  
_But I can wait_  
I can wait forever

Adam sings along the song.

Wolfram bits his lip.

_You look so beautiful today_  
_It's like every time I turn around I see your face_  
_The thing I miss the most is waking up next to you_  
_When I look into your eyes_  
_Man, I wish that I could stay and I can't lie_  
_Every time I leave my heart turns gray_  
_And I wanna come back home to see your face tonight_  
_And I_  
_Cause I just can't take it_

Adam wraps his arms to Wolfram… he doesnt want to let go… it hurts. It hurts so much that in his position he cant do anything. He cant shout and to hell with everything… he wants Wolfram to go with them… he wants to stay - wherever as long as Wolfram is there… but he cant.

He can never be selfish and he doesnt want to add to his Velvet's suffering.

Wolfram forgetting everything laid his head on Adam's shoulder.

This is the place… the place where he feel most comfortable. The place where he can be himself.

_Another day without you with me_  
_Is like a blade that cuts right through me_  
_But I can wait_  
_I can wait forever_  
_When you call my heart stops beating_  
_When you're gone it won't stop bleeding_  
_But I can wait_  
_I can wait forever_

Both are standing at the balcony, slowly swaying on the song… oblivious of the surrounding.

'Wolf… I can wait.'

Wolfram shook his head and looks up. 'What do you mean?'

'I can wait for you…'

Wolfram bits his lips and side glance… avoiding those beautiful blue and black eyes of the Prince.

_I know it feels like forever_  
_I guess that's just the price I gotta pay_  
_But when I come back home to feel your touch_  
_Makes it better_  
_Until that day_  
_There's nothing else that I can do_  
_And I just can't take it_  
_I just can't take it_

The music continues to play.

As the onlookers can only gawk and be curious as to what is happening.

They can hear the voice of the Prince Adam singing.

_Another day without you with me_  
_Is like a blade that cuts right through me_  
_But i can wait_  
_I can wait forever (I can wait forever)_  
_When you call my heart stops beating_  
_When you're gone it won't stop bleeding_  
_But I can wait_  
_I can wait forever_  
_I can wait forever_  
_I can wait forever..._

'Wolfram. I can wait forever.'

'Adam-'

'Shhh…' Adam put his finger on Wolfram's lips.

'I will wait for you.'

'Why?'

'Idiot. Its because I've fallen for you.'

'What do you mean?'

'Geez… I love you idiot.' Adam smiles.

It's not everyday you can see a speechless Wolfram - who always spits fire.

Adam smiles widely when Wolfram just stared at him with open mouth. He laughs wickedly and lowers his head.

'Ohhh!'

The whole palace uproars when right there and then - Prince Adam of Luxembourg kisses Wolfram Von Bielefeld on the lips… thoroughly.

.

* * *

That is a small excerpt from the upcoming chapters... please be assured that I will continue writing this one.

* Disclaimer: I do not own **I CAN WAIT FOREVER** music | soundtrack.

All rights belong solely to the creator, songwriter and composer Simple Plan. Pierre Bouvier | Sébastien Lefebvre | David Desrosiers | Chuck Comeau | Jeff Stinco

Please listen to the song while reading the part.

Thank you.


	21. Chapter 19

_**There is no such thing as a coincidence in this world, there is only the inevitable - Hitsuzen.**_

_**~ Yūko Ichihara**_

* * *

Thank you to all of you who messaged me and reviewed the Heart of Promise and made it in your favorite story. All your well wishes gave me an energy boost.

I know it took some time to make the chapter 19 – not because I was making you all wait – more like – I have no idea for the intro… my draft for the original was shattered in a billions of pieces inside the usb flash drive… so everything was lost…

But to start once again… what is the best way to start.

After a year of not updating – please excuse me if I have some error and information change… I will try my best to recall everything… I know I will be disappointing a lot of readers – so please excuse little ol' me.

What is the best intro?

That was my question for months regarding the intro of Chapter 19.

I might disappoint so many for after a year and half I will be writing but with something different. I don't know if that is for good – or for worst.

But then again, like I told myself a million times… this is me sharing what I love to you. Sharing my imaginations and my emotions… sharing you Adam in this world…

So here I am – writing the chapters once more…

Thank you so much…

P.S.

The reason chapter 19 was delayed was also because of ADAM'S FAULT! I was blushing and blushing all the time and me and myself went 'KYYYAAAAA' mode when I was writing this. I cant believe that 'me' the writer was so into the story that I cant help but blush so much… you will all know what I mean when you read the chapter /

THANK YOU! Because of the so-called upgrade of FanFic – I only found out awhile ago that some of my stories are under some communities who think my stories are worth reading, best stories, dark fics… Thank you to all who take their time to read and even suggest my stories to be added there…

* * *

.

_This is dedicated to all of you… to all who had been patiently waiting for the update._

_I'm so sorry to made you all wait._

_Here's the Demon Prince. The Perverted Jerk and the Wimp._

.

* * *

**.**

**Note 1: Please be advised/ reminded once again that ENGLISH is not my natural language** **(not even the 2****nd**** language that I use)** but I do try to deliver the story… _Please forgive any grammatical error, typo error or any ERROR at all. If you find any error – then feel free to change it in your mind._

We (writers here) have no EDITORS or if you are asking for me to have a BETA – nope. I'm a brat and I do not pay them to disturb their peace.

**Note 2 – most important: If you do not like the story please feel free to read another.** Don't go harassing us writers if you do not like the story we've written. Every writer here are writing with the sheer purpose of happiness and sharing the story. **No need to be rude.** Thank you.

**Note 3 – Japanese Language:** Kyou Kara Maou was created by Japanese people (Mangaka | Studio | Seiyuu | ETC) and I love the Japanese language so as much as possible I insert Japanese lines one or two – if some find it irritating then – sorry – but this is my story and I like to insert them. If you find them irritating – read another story. Thanks

.

* * *

.

* Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of **Kyou Kara Maou.**

All rights belong solely to the creator, **Tomo Takabayashi** (writer/ author) and **Temari Matsumoto** (mangaka) and **Studio Deen** (anime and OVA producer/ production).

_And neither do I make any money from this story._

* Disclaimer: I do not own **any Spells/ Magical** objects from the book **Harry Potter.**

All rights belong solely to the writer **J.K. Rowling.**

_And neither do I make any money from this story._

* Disclaimer: **This is a work of fiction.**

**Any resemblance to any real people (living, dead, or stolen by fairies), or to any real animals, gods, witches, countries, and events (magical or otherwise) is just blind luck, or so I hope.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 19**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The ceiling looks like the one he had in his room in Luxembourg.

It looks old, cold and bold.

There is no design, no trinkets, no blings, no nothing – just the way he likes it, unlike the ceiling of his brothers and sister at the Palace with so much glamour and annoying carvings and paintings – he wanted to rest his eyes upon lying on the bed…

Rest.

.

.

.

Ah ~ such beautiful words…

Especially when one is so tired, was throw like a ragdoll during a fight, when one was surrounded by ugly creepy creatures – one would welcome a day's rest…

.

.

.

Yes, it was tiring and draining.

He was so tired that all he ever wanted to do is hit the bed and fall asleep and let the Devil dance the night and he wouldn't give a damn…

.

.

.

But…

But…

But what the hell is he doing here lying on the bed with his favorite blonde sexily lying on top of him?

.

.

.

Okay – not entirely top of him, but the half top of him.

Its always amazing – Wolfram's sleeping form.

If not him getting kicked, punched and headbutt – the Blonde will sleep upside down – and like right now – instead of the sexy top of Wolfram in his arms – it's the Blonde's sexy yet muscular legs on top of him.

He wanted to grin – this is an amazing position but what more amazing are those razor sharp swords pointed directly aim at his throat?

Yes.

Swords.

Directly POINTED at his throat.

He can see the gleam and its razor sharpness…

He moves his eyes from the swords to its wielders.

Two menacing giants with menacing soldier rank attached to their name:

Gwendal von Voltaire, the 1st son. The Beast of Shin Makoku. The Army Administrator of Blood Pledge Castle – Shin Makoku. With his deadly, beastly cold ice that right now looks at him like he can be very suitable to be buried six feet under.

Conrart Weller, the 2nd son. The Lion of Lütenberg. The Patriot of Lütenberg. The best Swordsman in Shin Makoku according to said sleeping baby brother. With a cold icy glare of the brown usually smiling eyes, that now looks at him ready to be slice for breakfast.

Both are famous.

Both have extreme brother complex – though doing their best to hide it.

He looks around and saw aside from the razor sharp swords, three more men standing – but not with glaring eyes but with amused eyes.

Yozak Gurrier, the spy with questionable hobbies and likes.

Gunter von Christ, beautiful and elegant and once said to be very prim and proper but not with Maou Heika around.

And his good for nothing Great – sixteen generations down Grandfather – Murata Ken. Oh he may be wearing a glass but he bet his ass that those are amuses eyes behind them.

Gwendal grits his teeth once more and ask again in an icy and slicing tone:

'Once again Prince Adam. What are you doing inside my baby brother's bedroom and in my baby brother's bed?'

_Can the tone be more icier?_

Conrart follows – oh he has his all usual smile with him – but he can very see that angry vein and cold eyes:

'And might I add what are you doing naked beside my baby brother's all too naked body too?'

He almost rolled his eyes.

He looks once more at those razor sharp swords pointed at him.

The sword itself tell word by word:

ANSWER THE TRUTH OR YOU WILL BE SLICE, DICE AND BURIED INTO TINY BITS OF PARTICLES.

.

.

.

He was… well not entirely naked – he had his pajama pants with him… though his naked on the top – because… Wolfram is currently wearing his pajama top… and he had a reasonable excuse for lying on the bed with half naked state so thus Wolfram… who is currently snoring and in dream-oh-land.

Damn!

Wolfram who was sleeping with a snore grunted, 'Adam you freaking jerk! Keep quiet!' and makes a grumbling noise and at the same time slaps and bites his thigh.

Argh!

Yozak and Murata snicker and earn a glare from the two brothers.

Wolfram has the face of a beautiful handsome Angel but has the sleeping grace of a Demon and combined it all what do we got?

A spoiled brat, who kicks, punches and bites at his sleep.

Yes, he doesn't know if the brothers and the others knew – but Wolfram has a weird habit of biting his thigh or arms… and worst – his neck.

He knows the other habit of kicking, punching, headbutting – but for the pass years Wolfram was like a hungry child chewing his arms, thighs and sometimes – even his stomach. And neck.

There are times when they get to sleep on the same bed.

Most of the time – it was deliberate on his part.

Wolfram in the morning will only laugh and smirk when he will be found at the foot of the bed, at the floor and for some miracle that he stays at the bed – it was Wolfram's feet and legs there tangled to his neck.

What a sleeping position of the Demon Prince.

And he had for a few weeks bruises – black and blue to violet and to some who will see them (especially when they have Physical Ed Sports) the guys will laugh and snicker at him – saying that he had a 'tigress' for a partner in bed.

Some envy him because they all were thinking that his lover is Wolfram, though it's true it's for a different reason.

The boys have a way to sneak out of the night (though it's a TOP SECRET to the others).

Tigress?

Lioness?

Hell!

Merlin's Beard – if they only knew he had a DEMON on his bed.

They will be shock.

The Demon who have no qualms on punching, kicking, butting and biting his person.

And when he tells that to Wolfram – the freaking brat even have to grace to blush and in a haughty voice will say: 'I DID NOT DO THAT! JERK!'

He had years of experience at the ways on Wolfram's sleeping pattern and Wolfram little by little grew comfortable around him.

'You better answer truthfully and within reasons Your Excellency or you wouldn't like what will happen to you – Prince or no Prince,' Gwendal said in his iciest and coldest voice.

.

.

.

'I can explain…' is all what he could muster to say.

Oh that line was use by hundred – no thousand of men who were caught in a compromising situation and he cant believe he will be using said lines.

.

.

.

What the hell happen that created this mess?

.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Precisely 13 hours and 30 minutes ago**

**.**

The mountain is an everlasting hell for him.

'Hey Wolfe! How long? This is freaking exhausting! We can use my Majik you know. Why the heck do we need to climb this freaking high mountain?'

Wolfram smirk and heaves another breathe, they are nearing the cliff of the mountain.

'Your such a wuss! Climbing and running and perspiring should be part of your routine! You need to exercise more,' Wolfram smirk with that.

Adam will rue the day he called him 'Mama's Boy or Girlie Boy' when they are fighting or having an argument. He will show the damn Prince that he was a soldier with a lot to brag for. Climbing a mountain with just hands and dagger are one of his specialties. He doesn't need what earth climbers have – those stupid tools for climbing will only drag them down. And being a soldier needs to be ready any time and in any place.

_Who's the mama's boy now jerk?_

'Sweetheart, for you information I do climbing and running and perspiring – though in different situation. If you want me to sweat, we can go down and you undress and me on top of-'

A sharp stone swoosh down near Adam's shoulder.

'-Hey! Dammit! That's dangerous!'

'I'll throw not just rocks but my dagger and kick your face if you don't shut that perverted mouth of yours and don't forget jerk – No Majik for today, so you better back up and be a man,' Wolfram gritted his teeth.

Every word! Just every word he said would have another twisted meaning to that perverted wizard!

Adam chuckles and looks up ahead.

He grins so damn devilishly.

He is – well – not minding the climbing – especially when up ahead of him is the sexiest and most alluring butt in the world.

Wolfram isn't wearing his usual Royal Blue Army Uniform, thank God or he will have another dirty fantasy inside his head, but wearing what the Demon Prince called ordinary 'commoner clothing'.

Heck! Who can blame him for having those fantasy? Wolfram in that Blue uniform suggest so many fantasies that he needs to take a cold shower in the middle of the day.

Who can blame him when Wolfram is far the sexiest even with those muscles – which makes him more alluring, haughtiest creature alive wearing that Royal Blue Army uniform… he can think of a hundred of fantasies with that alone…

Wolfram begging him.

Wolfram in a handcuff.

Wolfram dripping wet.

Wolfram…

Those arrogant chin, arrogant smirk, arrogant smile – everything spell Royalty and Arrogance in the damn brat that he cant help but imagine them begging for him…

The bastard doesn't even know how much he is controlling his hormones – for Pete's sake he is but a normal man with all the right hormones and those fucking hormones are very much have one thing on their mind: Wolfram!

And the said Demon is here – right now with him – with a place where he said was special.

And for the freaking life of him – what the hell is special in climbing a freaking mountain?

They've already went to the market place. And it was fun, unlike in UK marketplace, in Shin Makoku every street foods have to do something with the Royal Households – it's as if the Royal Household are celebrity in there own right.

Like the Maou Manjuu – black all over. Where can you see a pounded rice cake all in black? Only in Shin Makoku. It was very popular to the children and even adults buy several boxes. He remembers that Black is of highest nobility and royalty here and the Maou being an 'Double Black' meaning black hair and black eyes – spells that he is a descendants from the Gods.

Sheesh! He wanted to haul the Shin Makoku people on Earth.

And then there's the T-Zou cake ~ a small cake like the Maou Manjuu but this one has two fillings: a lotus seed paste and the other one that is popular to the elderly is the sweet bean paste. He had asked Wolfram what is a T-zou and the Demon all but laughs and told him about a sheep pet with a temper and has only Yuuri tame the wild creature, though it seems that T-Zou has a soft spot towards the Demon Prince too.

And then there's Connie Apple ~ a sweet looking lollipop apple. If his not mistaking its name after the Second son – Conrart. He doesn't know what's with the name so he just let it slide. But he rolled his eyes when Wolfram bought not one but three of them and like a child licks the lollipop and… he almost banged his head on a wall when he cant help but just stare at Wolfram and his licking of lollipop.

He was fantasizing Wolfram… licking something else…

He really needs to get a grip of himself.

The Rock Gwen Candy ~ it looks adorable with its flat broken pieces of hard sugar candy embedded with nuts such as pecans, almonds, or peanuts and will never ever will he taste that dangerous thing. Its too damn sweet for his liking! Though it looks adorable because it's in a shape of a BearBee.

Murata Fudging Bar ~ now he likes that name. He might add that instead of using the 'F' word he might use 'fudge' and think of his perverted, diabolic great grandfather.

Yozak Taffy that is made by stretching or pulling a sticky mass of boiled sugar, butter or vegetable oil, flavorings, and coloring until fluffy.

Greta Peeps ~ marshmallow candies that are shaped into chicks, bunnies, and other animals and in bright colors.

Anissina Every Flavor Beans ~ they are ambiguously colored and consist of a mixture of the original jellybean flavors, as well as some unique, less pleasant ones like grass, vomit, rotten eggs and boogers. That made him puke - he remembered Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans sold in their world - this is like that one. It fits the so-called 'Mad Scientist' because of its unique flavor according to Wolfram. The Demon Prince cant distinguished if its sour, sweet or bland. He just cant figure it out and when Wolfram told him to taste it - he vigorously shook his head.

Gunter White Flake ~ what a name for a kernel white popcorn. If on Earth they have flavored cheese and butter popcorn, Shin Makoku offers a 'SNOW' flavor popcorn and from the looks of it - its extra sweet - he'll die of diabetes here.

Cheri Red liquorice ~ now this totally suits the 'Seductress Queen'. The candy is extruded in a way to resemble an ordinary liquorice, but is made with strawberry, cherry, raspberry, or cinnamon flavorings as the main flavorings rather than liquorice.

Gisela Dragée ~ is a bite-sized form of confectionery with different colors but flavors may include sardine, pepper, grass, horseradish, vomit, booger, earwax, dirt, earthworm, spaghetti, spinach, soap, sausage, pickle, bacon, and rotten egg ~ which made him looked at it with grimace. Wolfram laughs and told him that it fits the Healer more than a hundred percent.

Wolfram Jawbreakers ~ he smiles at the name. Yeah Wolfram can break any jaw. The candy is flaming red - unusual for the 'Royal Blue' coat of Wolfram or his color. And when he asked, the old woman smiles at him and told him to taste the candy…

Well he hates sweet - but he was so curious.

And damn - curiosity does kills ANY curious one.

It was flaming HOT!

It has like a 100% spicy flavored in it. It was bloody red because it represents the Demon Prince's hot temperedness and his Element!

Damn!

.

.

.

.

'Oi!'

He looks up and sees a grinning Demon – Wolfram already reach the top and now grinning at him like he won something.

He mentally shook his head and grins, Wolfram like it when he won. Its as if he scored something or gain point on something.

But he likes this.

Smiling Wolfram.

Full of mischief and playful.

'Here…' Wolfram offered his right hand to him.

He went and clasps Wolfram's hand to help him up.

.

.

.

Wolfram was right.

Shin Makoku was truly a majestic place.

The land of the Gods.

A land not to be dirtied and spoilt…

'Beautiful isn't it?'

Adam nods, 'Very beautiful. I might say that Earth may pale in comparison… Your Shin Makoku lands feels alive…'

'Uhm-huh, Shinou Heika made a pact. A pact to the spirits of the land that all Mazoku will protect the soil, the elements and treasure it.'

'Your element is Fire.'

'Yes. We all have our different kind of elements. Though in rare circumstances, the elements were born within us. Ulrike – the Shrine Priestess will be the one to anoint the 'Elemental Pact' to those with great potential as a Wielders.'

Adam follows Wolfram who began walking a deep slope, 'So you're saying it's different from others?' Adam asked while pushing aside big leaves.

Wolfram nodded and like the Wizard is doing his best to set aside the leaves on their path – he doesn't like to cut down leaves that would depict someone was been here, 'Yes. Well… hmmm… Me and Gwendal Aniue – our elements are born within us. I recall Conrart telling me that it was my 6th month when I set the crib on fire and instead of me burning with the crib – its like I was being cradled by the fire,' Wolfram grins and stops in front of him and raise his hand and created a soft glowing fireball.

And as always, it never ceases to amaze the young Wizard on what the Demon Prince can do.

Fire.

Just being able to wield is hard enough and truly a gift – what more when you can summon it at will.

'This is not a dangerous fire. This fire is life. It has life within itself. Hahaue was so surprise and was so proud that she woke up the whole Kingdom. She keeps on harping that Shinou Heika visited me and gifted me with his Fire,' Wolfram said while showing to the young Wizard his ball of fire.

It was glowing fiercely.

'Shinou Heika – this God of yours his element is Fire too?'

'No. He is the Original King. The Zero King – where every Maou started from… His element are far beyond anything,' Wolfram closes his hand and the ball of fire vanish and he begun to walk once again.

'Care to explain.'

Wolfram walks and didn't stop but continued his explanation, 'Shinou Heika has the all elements. The Fire, Earth, Water, Wind and Energy. It's like being the Powerful Original King – he had been gifted by all elements – but it's amazing you know. One Mazoku handling all elements can be draining. Its as if you are the 'Avatar' of all that represents Shin Makoku.'

'He must have been so powerful…'

'Yes… but Yuuri the Wimp, already surpass him.'

'What? That kid?' Adam asked in a disbelief tone.

Wolfram stops and raise his brow, 'Kid? His older than you Adam and his the King – the Maou.'

'Well, he looks no older than me.'

'Well yeah, Shin Makoku has that effect on his genes now.'

'So, wait, you telling me the Maou can control all elements now and that he surpass this Shinou Heika?'

'Well yes… Yuuri can travel without the help of Ulrike and Shinou Himself-'

'The hell. Wait. Stop there. I need to reboot my head – are you saying that Shinou – The Shinou himself? Isn't he dead already? Four thousand freaking years ago?'

Wolfram chuckles.

Only a few knew that Shinou's spirit is still wandering and not as a ghost but a meddling spirit who enjoys the predicament of others and he might add – enjoys to annoy him, the Geika and the Maou ~ especially the Maou.

'Well, its not a all time secret but I would like you to keep it a secret.'

'Being a ghost can be tiresome.'

'You're not that all too surprise?'

'We do have ghost you know. I mean, those who cant transcend or those who have not accepted their death. We have countless of ghost in some of the old schools in Britain, there's the Bloody Baron, Nearly Headless Nicholas, the Grey Lady… and so on… oh…,' Adam let out a wicked grin, 'In Japan there's a Sadako - Ouch! Dammit Brat!' Adam wasn't able to finish it when a big broad leaf smacks his face – and not to gently either.

Wolfram smirks and let out a huff. The stupid jerk still wouldn't let that memory go, of how he was scared witless by the Japanese movie with that creepy crawling girl named Sadako.

'As I was saying, Yuuri Heika surpass Shinou in some ways, but I still think that Shinou still is the most powerful.'

'Well for a dead guy he sure is nosy.'

'… I guess your right there,' and then Wolfram let out a laugh.

Adam grins.

He likes this laughing Wolfram.

A while ago at the Dining Table everyone was tense and because of the idiotic King.

Anyway, forget the past and even that was a little while ago – today was him and Wolfram only.

Much to his delight and to his chagrin – no use of Majik.

Its not that he swear or made that kind of promise – but he like this. No use of Majik, weapons or anything – just him and the Demon Brat being normal.

And he likes it more when Wolfram laughs.

Its been how many years and he still remember those tears, sleepless nights, nightmares… Wolfram may appear tough and an extraordinary brat but when the night came… those whimpers and cries echoed through the four corners of their room.

'_Sorry… sorry… forgive me…'_

Those were the whimpers of the Demon Prince – for those he had killed in battles, those men he had burn and destroy – whose faceless family he had rob of their father, brother, best friend and lover.

Being a soldier of war is not like those in a fairy tale.

Endless carnage and blood still can be smelt and see when one closes their eyes…

And Wolfram may look so strong and capable – but sometimes…

Sometimes at night – all he can see is a frighten little boy whose innocence was rob off so early…

Whose childhood was nothing but of war. Swords. Betrayal. Pain and suffering…

One of the reasons he sleeps with the Demon Prince and holds him at night was those dreams… his heart cant take it… when the little sunshine makes a series of low, feeble sounds expressive of fear, pain, or discontent… he just felt he had to be there… to hold him tight – even though he might suffer from a kick, a punch a head butt and a bite…

'We're getting near!' Wolfram said in an excited voice.

Adam grins at the excitement and joyful tone of Wolfram's voice.

'So where exactly are we going?'

Wolfram turns his head and gave him a dashing smile, 'You'll see.'

.

.

.

STOP.

HIS HEART ALMOST STOPS.

OH! HELL!

IT DID STOP.

His heart stop with that smile…

When Wolfram smiles… it feels like… everything is in place.

It's like the smile is alive and that smile gives so much brightness…

Every little smile of Wolfram…

That special smile…

That twinkle in his eyes…

Ahhh~haa…

If he can frame that smile forever…

He would be the richest man in the world…

Sunshine…

.

.

.

'Oi! Jerkface! What's keeping you?'

Yup. Sunshine and Demon.

He shook his head and grins.

Nothing can ever replace Wolfram in his heart.

Not even the Demon Witch look-alike inside the Palace who keeps on giving him the c'mon on look.

Only Wolfram…

.

.

.

* * *

.

'That's… a what again?'

Wolfram glares at him in their hiding spot, 'A Bearbee and keep quiet! We don't want to scared them…'

'… All I'm seeing are cute bears with – hell! Bearbee indeed,' Adam chuckles and stared at the creatures who seems to be playing – even though all their doing is flying around, drinking water, and keeps on saying 'Nogisu Nogisu'.

'What are they saying?'

'I haven't the foggiest,' Wolfram grins and leans closer, they are at the hidden bushes near the Mountain Spring where the Bearbees do their 'collecting of food'. They are so many of them, and this is one of the Mountains that were under the rule of the Maou – a place where the Bearbees can gather their food and save them and plays around.

He wishes to have Gabriel, Nolan and Greta here to witness this – but the road to get here is troublesome. It took them almost an hour and half just to climb the mountain, it is not safe and the kids would be in danger in case something happen. And he wouldn't risk it.

.

.

.

'So where is your camera?' Wolfram asked behind him.

'Here… wait…' Adam shows his backpack and gets his Nikon D4 that made Wolfram rolled his eyes.

'What?' Adam asked defensively.

'You wasting again money to some kind of metal junk,' for the life of him, he can never understand Adam's fascination with Earth Metal Thrash, though yeah he can use them now more efficiently but for him Shin Makoku methods are still the best.

Adam's lips thinned, 'Excuse me Prince Wolfram, but this is Nikon D4. You get that – it's the D4 – the most expensive there is-'

'Yeah yeah whatever. Stop advertising and get some photos. I want Aniue, Greta, Nolie and Gabie have a chance to see them,' Wolfram said excitedly and went to Adam's back.

Adam is lying on his stomach to get a better shot of the Bearbees and to hide their whereabouts – when suddenly Wolfram did the same, but Wolfram isn't lying like him, Wolfram is more leaning on him…

.

.

.

Adam stilled.

.

.

.

Wolfram is close... to damn close.

.

.

.

'There… take that scene,' Wolfram whispered while pointing at a cute scene where the Queen Bearbee guides the little one to the water stream…

It was a very beautiful heart warming scene – if not of Wolfram leaning to Adam – both hands in his shoulder… Adam can hear Wolfram's breathing through his ears… and when Wolfram whispers…

He felt his hairs shoot up!

He gulped.

Is this… heaven or hell?

Ecstasy or torture?

'Oh there more! Gabie and Nolie would love those!' Wolfram excitedly pointed at five small Bearbees carrying small honeycombs.

Adam gulps once more…

Wolfram is pressing him down with his body – he can feel the slender yet muscular body of the Demon Prince and what torture that is!

He can smell the spring, lavender scent of the Demon Prince.

He can be lost to that scent…

If he can bottled that scent – he can live his life till 100 years and he would still be the luckiest man alive.

Wolfram had no idea what the hell is he doing to him.

.

.

.

'Oi! Jerkface, are you taking them?' Wolfram asks while slightly nudging his shoulder.

.

.

.

Will Wolfram kill him if… he suddenly grab the brat and pounce on him?

Will Wolfram slaughter him when he… hauls the insensitive Demon Brat on his lap and kiss those lips thoroughly?

.

.

.

And make a mess of him here and now?

.

.

.

Yes. Definitely will kill him.

Burn him first, slice him later.

.

.

.

'I'm taking the shots already,' he said in a controlled voice.

Good God! What torture.

'Good. You better take a lot more,' Wolfram whispers in his ear that made him grit his teeth to be able to concentrate.

This is… torture.

.

.

.

Bearbee Mountain Experience: Torture

.

* * *

.

.

.

'Put them here,' Adam said to Wolfram pointing at small space at the picnic blanket.

The maids at Blood Pledge Castle overdid it… their lunch basket.

Adam gave the maids his backpack, which he uses the Undetectable Extension Charm, the spell works by enlarging the bag's internal dimensions without affecting its physical size. As well, the mass of the objects placed in his handbag is negated, making the bag easy to carry.

The maids have included so many foods that they can still eat it till dinner:

Sauerbraten with potato dumplings.

Pumpernickel, a steamed, sweet-tasting bread with a Knackwurst inside.

Roggenmischbrot (Rye-wheat) with Frankfurter Würstchen, a long, thin sausage that is flavorful, lightly smoked, and made from pork. and veggies of lettuce, onions and tomatoes.

Vollkornbrot (Whole-grain) with Schwarzwälder Schinken or Black Forest Ham, a raw ham, taken from the backside of the pig. It is salted, then smoked over pine sticks and pinecones. The bread has also a melted cheese.

Weißbrot (White bread) with Nürnberger Bratwurst and it seems Wolfram's favorite for the meat is made from coarsely ground lean pork and is usually seasoned with marjoram, salt, pepper, ginger, cardamom, and lemon powder.

Sonnenblumenkernbrot (Sunflower seeds in dark rye bread) with Weisswurst – sausage that is almost white in color. It is made from veal and pork, and it is seasoned with bacon, onions, parsley, salt, pepper, and lemon-powder.

Pretzels in sticks and different varieties.

The maids' even wrap them a roulade of bacon and onions wrapped in thinly sliced beef and Sauerbraten, a beef pot roast marinated in vinegar, water, spices and seasonings.

And the drinks, well, they are all at the right age now but Wolfram forbids him to drink any alcohol so they are sticking with fresh lemonades.

'Adam, why cant you make food? I mean, you're a wizard with astounding spells but I haven't seen you make any food?' Wolfram asked, truth be told he wanted to know why Adam always makes him cook the food. Being a wizard the Jerk should just easily summon food.

'Its because that is impossible.'

'Eh? How come?'

'Food is the first of the five Principal Exceptions to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfigura—'

'Speak in language I can understand - please,' Wolfram all but rolled his eyes and chomp the Weißbrot with Nürnberger Bratwurst.

'Well… it's impossible to make good food out of nothing. You can Summon it if you know where it is, you can transform it, you can increase the quantity if you've already got some... we have a law governing the magical world.'

Wolfram smirk, 'And they still haven't catch you? You use that awfully lot of times with me - you need to be imprison!'

'Sorry sweetheart, I am not a criminal and I haven't done any offenses.'

'Haven't done? How about me?'

'Those are just… teasing…'

'Hump!'

Adam gave Wolfram a heart stopping grin and continued his explanation while digging the Roggenmischbrot with Frankfurter Würstchen, 'Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration is a law governing our magical world. There are five Principle Exceptions to Gamp's Law; the only one explicitly stated is food - Food cannot be created.'

'Hmmm… so it really is impossible.'

'Yeah… speaking of laws and rules… I have a question.'

'Sure what is it,' Wolfram didn't bother to look at Adam's direction – if he did – he would wish not to say those words.

Adam gave an equally evil grin that can make any man or woman turn over. 'What are the Noble rules? I mean, I think in Shin Makoku you have got like a hundred rules and traditions… I'm just curious at what is the traditional rules around here…'

Wolfram's brow furrows while biting his food but answered the Prince, 'Well, if we are going to say tradition there are hundreds - but those mainly consist of the Maou. Regarding his rules and the extent of his power. Hmm… oh, we have one that has been controversial, many Nobles and Aristocrats use this to settle some arguments. If someone drops a knife that means the person is challenging the other to a duel. If the knife is picked up, he or she consents to the duel.'

'Brat. That's what you did when you challenge me,' Adam snorted at the memory when the Demon Prince whipped him.

Wolfram grins and let out a merry laugh, 'Well yeah. Hmmm… there is also the Rulers of each country. Shin Makoku is split into 11 different sections. In the middle of the country is an area under the direct rule of the Maou and the other 10 territories are each ruled over by one of the Ten Nobles – but still the Ten Nobles are under the direct rule of the Maou.'

'So even though they are the Lord of their Land – they are still under the King.'

'Yeah. That's the gist of it.'

'Hmmm… how about… the fiancé rule?'

Wolfram stiffens… 'The what?'

'The rule of how to make one their fiancé? I mean, on Earth and on the Magical World – it's the same. We asked for their permission…'

Wolfram was quiet… He doesn't know why Adam wanted to know… unless…

'When a nobleman or noblewoman strikes another with their right palm across the person's left cheek, it means that they are proposing marriage. The harder, the more passionate your love is for the other…'

Wolfram looks at Adam.

Adam looks at Wolfram.

Wolfram avoided Adam's stare.

Adam continued his heated stare at Wolfram.

Wolfram gulps and suddenly gulps the lemonade with one gulp.

Adam continued to stare at Wolfram – but this time with an evil – so damn evil grin plastered on his face.

Wolfram gritted his teeth.

Adam lazily leans on the tree, arms crossed his chest and grins like an idiot.

Wolfram stands and suddenly looks up – the sky is so fascinating.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

Adam slowly gets up and moves his body.

Wolfram moves backward.

Adam moves forward.

Wolfram scooted backward.

Thump ~ Damn

Adam raised his brow when Wolfram has nowhere to moves, the tree – a gigantic tree traps his steps.

.

.

.

'That doesn't count,' Wolfram finally said.

Adam gave a heart-stopping smile.

'Oh, I do believe that – _that _counts .'

'No it doesn't!' Wolfram gritted his teeth.

'It counts – if it doesn't then the duel with the fork and knife being drop shouldn't count as a challenge too. You made all the 'counting' possible when you place that rule on 'my' country.'

Wolfram screeched, 'No its doesn't!'

Adam put his right hand on the tree – trapping Wolfram on the left side, 'You slapped me Wolfram. And I do recall that it was on the left cheek – and it was slicing hard and painful for that matter…'

.

.

.

Wolfram's face reddened.

.

.

.

'It… was… an… accident…'

'Hmm… so are you saying because it was an accident we should just ignore it?' Adam leaned more closer – whispering the words.

'Ahh… Ano… Ii – a – actually – '

'Or I can always consult your brothers and Mother about it-'

'Don't you dare!'

Adam raises his brow and leans more – making Wolfram impossible to move, 'Why? I think it perfectly fine to ask them. After all – traditions and such should be-'

'Stop it Adam. That was an accident.'

'But I say it is not an accident. You slap me Wolfram – pretty hard and all the boys in the class laugh at me – I have a witness – all those idiots are witness on how hard you've slapped my left cheek – pretty hard – passionately hard.'

Wolfram closes his eyes.

It was one of the biggest mistake of his life.

That slap.

He looks at Adam with sincere regret in his eyes, 'I'm so sorry Adam. I did that on impulse… I forgot my place. I was so mad and I don't know what prompt me to slap you – usually I punch a person… I don't know why the slap… please forget that slap… it was an accident-'

'When Shibuya Yuuri slaps you – without him knowing the culture here – did that stop you from being his fiancé?' Adam asked icily and turns around.

Adam walks away from him and arrange the picnic foods into the basket.

Wolfram gasped.

He knew!

But of course!

It was never a secret…

But as much as possible he wanted that part of his relationship to the Maou a secret.

It was a mistake.

An accident.

.

.

.

He now knows how Yuuri must have felt when he slaps him.

An accident.

.

.

.

And what did he do? Become the annoying fiancé of the Wimp…

If… if he had ignored that 'fiancé' thing then he wouldn't have anything to do with the Maou. But tradition, mission, duty and respect and honor made him honor the engagement and he had given his all…

That's the reason why he doesn't want to recognized the 'slap' he did to Adam…

He doesn't want Adam to be trapped in an 'accidental engagement'

He'd bee there and done that – he doesn't want the Prince – Jerk – he may be – experience that kind of humiliation of being the fiancé of Wolfram von Bielefeld.

'Hey! Let's go!' Adam shouted.

He looks at Adam who had already clean their eating-place and was now walking…

He knows the Jerk is angry with him.

.

.

.

Angry that he – Wolfram von Bielefeld – had made him – Prince Adam – an accidental fiancé.

He just wish to all the Gods and Goddesses that no one…

No one will ever find that out.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Asshole.

A big whopping asshole.

That is what Adam felt.

The awkward silence is killing him.

They are now on their way to the 'Dragon's Lair' and riding a horse. Maybe it wouldn't be so awkward if they were riding two horses – separately – but because he was being stubborn a jerk – he told Wolfram to only have one horse – saying it was years and years since he'd ridden one.

And right now the Demon Prince at the front is quiet.

Awfully quiet.

He wants to whack his head on any floor – or any object.

Truth to tell he was angry because Wolfram for the whole day didn't mention about his being engaged to the Maou – he had learn it all first to his Grandfather – but he was waiting and waiting… But Wolfram didn't tell him.

He was awfully surprise to learn about that tradition of slapping the left cheek.

His grandfather only told him that _'Von Bielefeld-Kyo and Shibuya were engaged because of certain circumstances…'_

But did the Old Man explained to him?

No.

Nada.

The freaking Great Sage of all didn't bother to tell him about 'how' did the two were engaged…

He closes his eyes.

Everything was in the past.

What's important is the present… he was mad a while ago because Wolfram looks so much ashamed.

It was the first time that he had seen that scared and awful look on the face of the Demon Prince.

Was he that ashamed?

Was he scared that he will tell the Castle about the slap?

Actually, he doesn't care one or another. He doesn't need that kind of tradition to be with Wolfram.

To bind stubborn hot-tempered Demon Prince with him… he has his own way of doing things.

He let out a sigh…

'Hey Wolfe…'

'Hm?'

He grimaced with that stiff answer.

He smiles softly and softly embraces Wolfram from behind.

'O-Oi!'

With that tone of voice, he knows the Demon Prince is blushing.

'I'm sorry…' he said, his lips at Wolfram's nape ~ inhaling the lavender spring scent of the Demon Prince.

Wolfram's eyes are huge with embarrassment. He cant push Adam away or his horse will astride and they will lose balance – damn!

'I'm sorry for being a dick a while ago. Its just that – as your close friend who had shared everything with you – you should have told me…' Adam said and squeezes the Demon Prince's slender waist.

'Oh.'

'Yes oh. I should have knowledge about it. I mean, I knew you have an adopted daughter but the whole story – you never care to tell it to me… it hurts you know…'

Wolfram blinks his eye and smiles gently…

So…

So Adam doesn't think it was weird or disgusting.

The Jerk was mad because he felt like he was being left out.

'It's nothing to tell about Adam. It was an accident really – and because he was the Maou, I do have to be with him 24/7 and guard him. The fiancé thing was for the benefit also – so he wouldn't be manipulated by anyone to any marriages. Yuuri was a Young King and a foreigner in our country. You must know that, as a King of the Shin Makoku marriages is not impossible. And our Uncle Stoffel will do anything to manipulate the Maou and certain circumstances, so me and him being engaged sets off those eyeing Yuuri off. I guard Yuuri with my life and I would not let him be in anyone's company – man or woman.'

'Hmmm… I understand what your saying and I'm sorry for being a –'

'Jerk?'

'Brat.'

Wolfram chuckles, 'You're forgiven so… get your perverted arms off me or I wont be responsible to what will happen to you.'

'Nah. I like staying like this. I wasn't able to sleep last night so – let me sleep like this-'

'Oi! Matte! You cant sleep like that, if you sleep while riding a horse you might fall – sheesh! You should have told me you were sleepy! Hold on.'

Wolfram gallops his white horse near the deciduous forest of Shinou.

It was autumn and the trees and shrubs lose their leaves but instead of an ugly naked surrounding, it was beautiful and poetic. Trees of different colours raging from pale violet, orange, red, white, green and yellow are everywhere.

Wolfram ties the rein of the horse to a nearby tree where Nemesis can eat the grass, he gets three apples and feeds them to Nemesis.

Adam stretches his hand and yawn.

He truly is sleepy.

He wasn't able to get some sleep and things are quite bothering him.

Quite a few things but then again – he and Wolfram wont stay long here so he didn't give a damn about it.

Wolfram chuckles when Adam yawn – its rare to see a sleeping Adam – the Jerk always is on his guard and is either being a perverted jerk to him or a bastard jerk.

'Here,' Wolfram spread the blanket on the forest floor and sits there while looking at his own backpack for a book to read when Adam slumps his head on his lap.

'Oi!'

'Pillow.'

Wolfram gritted his teeth while blushing, 'I am not a pillow dammit. Get your freaking head off.'

'Nope. Just shut up Wolfe, its not as if you're a girl so stop squirming. I just need a pillow,' Adam said while his eyes were closed but Wolfram gritted his teeth because Adam has that taunting smile on his lips.

'Jerkface.'

'Brat.'

'Hump!'

'Ouch!' Adam grimaced when Wolfram softly yet a little bit hard whacks the book on his face.

.

.

.

Ten minutes has passed.

'Hey Wolfe…' Adam tugging his shirt.

'Sleep.' Wolfram slapping Adam's hand.

'Hey Wolfe…' Tugs.

'Sleep.' Slaps.

'Wolfe…' Tugs hard.

'What?' Slaps hard.

'What if we are engaged?'

Wolfram rolled his eyes and looks down – he was stunned at the serious face of Adam who is looking at him.

Those blue and black eyes can truly rob of anyone's soul.

'War of the worlds. We will fight. I will punch you – you will kick me – and we will bicker and bicker – nothing good comes out of the same sex relationship.'

Adam raised his brow, 'Hmm… why do you say so… I may be a good lover.'

Wolfram thinned his lips, 'Haha. You – the Walking Genital. C'mon Adam – I know you. You like to look at skirts and the time we have spent with each other – you're always in different women perfume. Eton may be an all Boy's School and has strict rules but that doesn't stop you to Apparate and Disapparate when you want too,' Wolfram said with a scoff.

Adam raise himself a little – making his eye leveled with Wolfram's eye.

'What if I'm serious about you?'

Wolfram raises his brow, 'You will not like me.'

'Why so?'

'I am selfish, bratty-'

'Don't I know that already?'

Wolfram pursed his lips, 'Jerk. And I don't have boobs! I don't have a breast, I have a chest – muscled and I am not slender, I am not curvy and I am not soft. I have callouses on my hand and on my feet. And I have a dick too asshole. So stop this nonsense.' Wolfram speaks in a scornful – mocking way.

Adam grins, 'I know you have a chest-'

'Adam!' Wolfram was startled when Adam touches his chest.

'And you are not slender like a woman – but slender like a man,' this time Adam's right hand went to Wolfram's waist.

'Callouses – hmmm…' Adam raises Wolfram's hand and with his fingers – little by little – inch-by-inch touches the so-called 'callouses' on the Demon Prince's hand. 'You have them because you are a soldier Wolfe. You are best at swordfight, and as I've learned you were the Captain of your own Army…'

Wolfram stilled.

He doesn't like the way Adam holds his hand…

The way Adam slowly… inch by inch caressing his hand…

He felt…

He felt his knees quivering.

His spine shivering.

His belly felt like there are a hundred of butterflies inside of them.

'Oi!-'

'And definitely I know you have a man's equipment down there too… you don't look like a girl and I will never mistake you for a girl Wolfe…'

'Stop this nonsense Jerk-'

'Think about it. For today – just for today think of me as your fiancé.'

Wolfram let out a sad and tired sigh, 'I don't need to think about it Adam – you and I will have nothing but 'WAR'. You'll hate me-'

'Explain that to me. I mean… I am never one who holds hatred to anyone – especially to you Wolfram, you're special to me.'

'I am possessive.'

'And?'

'I am hot-tempered-'

'Tell me something that I don't know-'

'Jerkface.'

'That's all? Heck I would want you possessive! C'mon who's kind of an idiot who wouldn't want their lover to be possessive. If you aren't possessive of me – I'll find myself lacking or something and that you don't love me or something.'

Wolfram raised his two fingers and nudges Adam's forehead, 'Listen here you moronic idiotic jerk, when I say possessive I will cut your balls and you will eat it by dinner if I caught you cheating on me and I will slice, sliver and make a fruitcake out of you if you so much flirt with anyone – boy or a girl for that matter.'

Adam holds Wolfram's fingers, 'Wow! You sure know how to guard me then. You will make sure I wont look at anyone then?'

'Of course! I will burn you into crisp and make you into some kind of a particles if I caught you cheating on me.'

'Hmmm… wait – how about if I just talk to someone and then out of nowhere they hug me! I was caught surprise and I was innocent? What then?'

Wolfram's eyes glared, 'You will not allow that person to linger near your body. You will detach yourself before 5 seconds is up-'

'What? Five seconds only? Oh c'mon Wolfe – that would be hard – imagine that girl or boy is like an octopus clinging to me and no matter how I untangled myself their hands are like octopus tentacles with suction!'

'Hump! 5 seconds is 5 seconds! You need to untangle yourself or I swear I will fry you!'

'Oh sheesh okay okay. Five seconds… and then how about some uncompromising situation? You have to admit – most novels and chick flicks have those – like I was unaware and then a woman – hot sexy and in bikini suddenly grabs me and kiss me – I am innocent! Pictures were taken – what will you do?'

Wolfram snaps his fingers and a falling leaves suddenly burst into flames.

'Whoah! C'mon Wolfe! Honestly! You're going to fry me? Damn… how about if women came to you and told you lies what will you do?'

'Why should I believe them? I will believe only on what I see and feel – gossips and rumours are for ignorant fools who believe in them. And what pray tell me – why are you saying those things as if we're a couple?'

But Adam didn't answer him, 'Hmmm… so that's a big advantage I guess. I like that side of yours not believing any rumours – its hard you know, being a Prince and on Earth. Then I guess all I have to avoid are jumping, kissing and groping women and men and I'll live?'

Wolfram shook his head and lets out a breathe – and just for the day – he will indulge the Jerk, 'You will live but if I see you glancing at any one – you will be burn –crispy fried.'

Adam grins when Wolfram subtly agrees, 'So for today you are my fiancé.'

'If you will never mention that 'slap incident' with Hahaue and the rest.'

Adam smiles like sunshine, 'Of course! So… sweetheart what do usually fiancé's do hmmm…' Adam asked while playing his hand on Wolfram's waist.

Wolfram smiles at him so beautifully that he was caught unaware and suddenly a jab – a punch in his stomach made him, 'Urgh… t-that hurts…'

Wolfram caressingly put his arms around Adam's shoulder and whisper's on the Prince's ears, 'First – stop being a pervert. Second – as the Prince of Luxembourg, act like one. Third – pick up your pace were going!'

'Wait!' Adam grabs Wolfram's arm when the Demon Prince was about to stand and by grabbing him – Wolfram lost his balance.

'Argh!'

'Urgh!'

Wolfram slumps on Adam's body – while Adam doubles in pain – first he was punch and this -not that he minds – Wolfram is straddling him – perfect – no Majik means he needs to do all his moves and think quick in order to catch the Demon Prince off-guard.

'Dammit Adam you piece of-'

But whatever Wolfram was abruptly stop when they heard giggles.

Both look at each other.

The giggles suddenly stop.

.

.

.

They heard rustle on the bushes.

.

.

.

Adam and Wolfram grins wickedly.

'Ah-ha! Sorry my beloved sweetheart I kinda grab you forcefully,' Adam said while both stands up and nears the hushes and giggles of little children in one of the bushes.

'Oh no! that's quite alright my dear Adam – I was careless…' Wolfram grins and looks at Adam with delight.

'Oh – wow! Look at that – is that a Dragon?' Adam said while looking up the sky – then they heard surprise gasped.

Wolfram slowly approaches from the other side, 'Oh its Bearbees!' Another gasped.

Both look at each other and mouthed:

1

2

3

'Gotcha!'

'Brats!'

Adam and Wolfram dives at the bushes and they caught five mischievous imps.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Wolfram was walking beside his horse, carefully guiding Nemesis while Greta holds the reins and Nolan sitting at the front.

The boys: Gabriele, El and Lindsey decided that as the girl and the Princess of Shin Makoku it is Greta's right to ride the white horse and because Nolan is the youngest – he should ride with the Princess.

Adam shook his head while walking at the back – who could have thought that these brats didn't join the 'Royalty Tour' and went to their own Tour.

Heck – he knows that his parents must be worried and so are the others, but he sent out a Patronus call already so that will relieve them of their worry.

'You brats, how did you sneak out?'

Greta blushes and turns her head, 'Anone… it was me actually. I was getting bored and I wanted to get out of the carriage and well… hehe… Lind and El wanted to come with me…'

'Wait. Greta, how far did you went?'

'Oh! It was from Gunter's Third Speech when I sneak out. I was also surprise when I saw Prince Gabriele and Prince Nolan. We were… anone… in the marketplace buying candies and snacks when the two grab my clothes and told me in a very arrogant voice that they're hungry.'

Greta smiles and giggly hugs Nolan who blushes ten folds.

'Imps,' Adam murmured and shook his head.

Wolfram slaps his face with his palm – Great! Now he had to babysit six childish baby brats.

'Anone… Papa Wolf… please don't be mad,' Greta whispers.

Wolfram stops his walking and looks up at the sitting Princess. He beckons Greta with his hand, Greta leans and Wolfram smiles while bumping his head to his beloved daughter.

Adopted or not – Greta is his.

'Little tyke. You know I will never get mad at you.'

'Thank you Papa.'

.

.

.

'I'm hungry!'

'I'm tired!'

'Are we there yet?'

'I'm tired!'

'I'm itchy!'

'It's hot!'

'I'm tired!'

Wolfram slaps his face once more with his palm.

Adam went to him and embrace him from behind, 'Wolfram. Please… I beg you. Let me use Majik and haul these brats asses out of here!'

Wolfram slaps Adam's head with his hand and told in a tight lip voice, 'You're another brat I want to haul its ass out of here. You! Carry Gabe his tired! I'll carry Nolan so El or Lindsey can sit at the horse.'

A wild protest uproars.

'Awww! No! Princess carry me!'

'Yey! Angel carry me!'

'No! wait – why should I sit?'

'Wait how about me?'

Wolfram closes his eyes and he can see people at the village they are passing now looking at them.

Some bow downs when they recognized the Demon Prince and the Princess.

Some wave that made Greta smile and wave back.

And many women at the village cant help but stare and kyaa at the handsome Black Haired – Blue Eyed Prince.

The noise.

The uproar.

The childish tantrums.

3

2

1

0

'That's it! Shut up! Quiet down! I am the eldest here so I will be in command! Nolan I will carry you! Adam carry Gabriele! El and Lindsey do Ro Sham Bo! Now!'

And like soldiers to their captain – the men in the group followed Wolfram without any questions.

Nolan jumps off the horse and he catches the little boy, Gabriele is being carried by Adam, they watch as El and Lindsey do the Ro Sham Bo - Paper-scissors-rock and El all but scratch his head when he won but smiles bashfully when Greta smiles at him. Lindsey pouts but holds the rein of the horse.

.

.

.

Family.

That's what they look like to any others point of view.

A beautiful – perfect picture family.

A handsome drop-dead gorgeous Black Haired Blue Eyed Father.

A beautiful handsome Blonde Sun Kissed Haired Emerald Green Father-Mother.

Five beautiful adoring children – teenagers.

Perfect.

Adam smiles at the idea and suddenly whispers something to Gabriele that made the brat grins and nods.

'Wait! I want a picture!' Gabriele shouted and hurriedly gets off Adam and runs towards a soldier patrolling the village.

'Hey you. Can you please take a picture of me and my father and mother and my sisters and brothers?' Gabriele asked the stun soldier.

'Eh?' He once again looks at the small kid and at the couple.

Ehhhh! Mother and Father!

That - That's Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld no matter the disguise and the Prince of the Earth!

.

.

.

He looks at the little kid who resembles the Prince of the Earth.

.

.

.

So… Wolfram-kaka gave birth? Is that even possible? And – he knows there is a time difference on the place called Earth – so does that mean, that its true?

Wolfram-kaka and Adam-Heika are engaged and already have a son.

'Hey!'

'Ah. I apologize, yes. I will take your picture – but I am not a great painter-'

'Oh! Here –' Gabriele grabs his backpack and shows his iPad2 and told the soldier how to take a picture.

The soldier was scared first to hold the thing – it must be Lady Anissina's invention.

Adam shook his head, it looks like Gabriele are one of those kids who like the Muggles technology so much. Well he couldn't blame the kid – he too has that kind of interest. Instead of using the Wizard Camera and gadgets he buys Muggle's Techy stuff.

Wolfram nods at the soldier – Weller Soldier by the looks of the Brown Uniform.

Gabriele tugs Nolan to come down from Wolfram, El went down the horse too, so it was Greta on top of the horse, while Wolfram holds the reins, Adam having a striking grin put his arms around the Demon Prince who looks at him with glare and he mouthed: _'Fiancé for the day.'_

The soldier then mouthed: '1…2…3 uhm – please say Nogisu!'

All says: 'NOGISU!'

The picture was perfect.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Wolfram and the kids are resting in the Tavern where foods are being serve.

The whole table – well they did occupy two large tables are now filled with sumptuous Shin Makoku cuisine.

The brats ordered whatever they think was 'delicious sounding' and the other guest gave smiles and giggles when they seem like one rowdy family.

Gabriele and Nolan orders everything that they think sounds familiar, while El and Lindsey orders what they are familiar with, Greta ordered most of the 'usual' serving in the Palace, from appetizer, main course through dessert – the kids ordered what they love the most:

Bratkartoffeln. Fried potatoes, often with diced bacon and/or onions.

Hendl. Whole grilled chicken marinated with pepper and other spices. Known as Brathühnchen, Brathähnchen and in eastern Wincott also as Broiler.

Kohlroulade. Shin Makoku Radford – style cabbage rolls.

Stollen. A bread-like cake with dried citrus peel, dried fruit, nuts, and spices such as cardamom and cinnamon.

Linsen mit Spätzle. Hearty dish that combines Spätzle with cooked lentils and a Vienna sausages.

Zwiebelkuchen. An onion cake, a seasonal dish served around the _'Fall of the Roses'_ season, usually eaten while still warm and accompanied by slightly fermented red or white grape juice called Süser or Federweißer.

Prinzregententorte. A cake that consists of six thin cake layers with chocolate buttercream in between.

Rote Grütze. A jelly/ jam-like dessert or summer dish made from berries especially currants that can be eaten pure, but is often accompanied by milk or vanilla sauce.

And for their drinks, the family ordered a Fresh Lemonade, while Adam and Wolfram ordered for the first time that day a sparkling wine, Rotkäppchen Sekt. They bloody needed it.

Wolfram and Adam can only shook their heads at the feast before them.

The onlookers can only smile and shock at how proper the kids are while eating. Sure they were rowdy at ordering their foods and while waiting all are noisy – talking at the same time – while the two adults answered patiently though from time to time they can see a vein popping at either the Black Haired or at the Blonde haired guy.

They know the Blonde Haired Prince – the famous Wolfram von Bielefeld.

Rumored to be the 'accidental fiancé of the Maou' but from the looks of it – he had found his other half already. It looks like being the Ambassador done him good.

The kids are eating properly.

A picture perfect kids eating with manners.

Well… Adam raised his brow – though his two idiotic brothers are perverts and who has their wife on their line of vision its seems those two morons did teach their sons proper manners.

Wolfram smiles at that. El, he is the son of Lord Gegenhuber 'Hube' Griesela, cousin of his Aniue so yes – he would be proper at eating and not to mention Lindsey, the heir of the Wincott Family.

At some onlookers they are picture perfect – but the conversation will make anyone grimace.

Especially at the arguing Gabriele and Adam.

Wolfram can only shook his head.

Adam to even challenge the brat – brat against brat. Sheesh!

'I tell you Adam – you maybe my uncle but I wont let you have Wolfram! Angel is mine!'

'Yeah! He is mine you stupid uncle!' Nolan second to that, much to Wolfram's grimace. Greta can only giggles and shook her head playfully.

El and Lindsey looks at Wolfram and Adam – they look… well… different.

'You two impudent imps – you are all hundred years early – and beside Wolfram is mine already! He agrees to it'

'What? No way! Angel?'

'Princess?'

'Papa?'

All eyes are now focus on the Demon Prince whose blush are in ten folds.

Wolfram smile and his eyes glares at Adam dangerously – the Jerk just mouthed: _'Fiancé for the day.' _And grins.

Wolfram reluctantly nods which earns, 'EHHHHH! NO WAYYY!'

'For a day! Its only for a day!'

The kids quieted and nods – Gabriele and Nolan are aware of the 'bets' that keeps on on-going between brothers and sometimes even their grand father will joins it.

Gabriele and Nolan sticks their tongue out.

Wolfram can only smile while Adam glares and ruffles the imps head.

.

.

.

They were eating desserts when Adam told Wolfram that he will go to the Shin Makoku School and Hospital. If the Agenda is right and knowing Gunter, Wolfram told Adam that that's where they can find Yuuri and the others.

'All of you stay here. I'll go.'

'I'll go with you. I mean, you are not familiar here right?' El said and stands besides the Prince.

Adam grins and ruffles the kid's hair, 'Sure. Thanks.'

Wolfram nodded and continued to eat his dessert when Adam went to his side and stoop down to kiss his cheeks, 'I wont be long sweetheart.'

Kyaaa!

Oh my!

News!

Giggles and 'kyaaing' of the girls and other occupants while Gabriele and Nolan protested.

Wolfram cant do anything – even though his hands are itching to flame the Perverted Jerk.

'Be safe dear,' Wolfram said in a stiff and though smiling – Adam gulps at the danger on those Emerald eyes that glint dangerously.

Well… he'll face the wrath of Wolfram – but for now – he'll enjoy the day with his fiancé.

.

.

.

* * *

.

'HEEELPPPPPPPPPP!'

.

.

.

They were all eating their desserts when a scream rang out.

Wolfram's soldier senses alarms him. He sits upright and holds Greta's hands, 'Stay.'

He moves closer to the Tavern Window – but he didn't make his body visible.

.

.

.

He didn't see anything.

His brows furrows – but women and children are screaming – even the men and some old men – just scream and squirm as if an invisible enemy is clenching their inside.

And for the life of him – he felt so much coldness…

What the hell?

Ad a Fire-Wielder it will take an awful lot of Snow and Ice to make him cold.

Suddenly Gabriele and Nolan hug his thighs, 'Prince, pleas stay with Greta-'

'Their here! Why are those here?' Nolan looks like about to cry – his eyes are red.

'What?'

Gabriele stiffens but holds Nolan close to him, 'Their here Princess… Dementors.'

'The what?'

.

.

.

.

Wolfram told the people inside the Tavern to stay inside and never open the door.

The children are crying…

The adults are all sullen and felt that… that they can never be happy ever again.

Wolfram moves towards Gabriele, 'Explain it once again,' he knows what Dementors are but – why are they here?

'D-Dementors… I hate them… they are soulless creatures… they suck happiness… please Angel – don't go outside,' Gabriele tugs his sleeves, he smile brightly and holds the Little Prince face, 'Protect your cousin okay,' Wolfram moves his eyes towards Lindsey who is holding Greta, 'Prince Lindsey, protect them all. You have the Wincott blood in you. You have a powerful Maryoku inside – protect my daughter and my kids and the people inside.'

Lindsey nodded. Wolfram maybe reassuring him but he isn't that powerful. Yes his Maryoku is that of water – as all of the Wincott's but he isn't that train yet. He can hardly control a water ball.

'Please Angel… don't go outside.'

'Don't worry about me Prince… Now listen, I want you to be the Prince that you are. Guard everyone here. Show me how your father brought you up. You may be a kid – but you have the strongest of heart. Show no fear and stand firm. I'll return to you all.'

Wolfram nodded and helps a falling man to his chair, 'All of you please stay inside.'

The people at the tavern nodded and huddle to each other.

.

.

.

He can feel it…

The depression…

The pain…

The hurt…

Its there…

.

.

.

He closes his eyes and opens the Tavern door.

.

.

.

.

Dementors.

The Dementors are soulless creatures considered to be among the foulest beings on Earth. They are soul-sucking fiends who, as their name suggests, cause people who encounter them for too long to lose their minds. They are the guards of the wizard prison, Azkaban.

Adam was kind enough to explain that to him when they talking about Prisons and Dungeons.

The Dementors appear to have a generally human shape, approximately 3 metres (10 feet) in height, but covered in dark, hooded cloaks that reveal only grey, decayed hands. The wraith-like creatures have no eyes, and there is a large hole where the mouth should be.

According to Adam, from what he reads, they grow like fungi in the darkest, dankest places, creating a dense, chilly fog. They appear to possess a few traits of magic, such as unlocking doors and notably, their ability to glide unsupported in either world. Despite their abilities of gliding and their ghost-like appearance, Dementors possess a physical body. The Dementors' intelligence is also seldom hinted at, but they are presumed sentient as they have been seen leading revolts and know how to use their abilities.

Being blind, Dementors hunt their prey by sensing emotions. They feed on the positive emotions, happiness, and good memories of human beings, forcing them to relive their worst memories. The very presence of a Dementor makes the surrounding atmosphere grow cold and dark, and the effects are cumulative with the number of Dementors present.

Despite their attachment to human emotion, Dementors seem to have difficulty distinguishing one human from another. They also have difficulty sensing animals because their feelings are more primitive than human emotions.

Besides feeding on positive emotions, Dementors can perform the Dementor's Kiss, where the dementor latches its mouth onto a victim's lips and sucks out the person's soul.

Wolfram one by one helps the victims – he checks their pulses and sigh a relief when some are breathing.

Some soldiers help him – the others are too scared and weak… he can see the coldness in their eyes. And he grits his teeth.

There is only one way to make those Wraith like creatures appear.

'Soldiers! Stand firm and make sure to protect all the people. Make sure to be still and be the Mazoku soldier of the Maou – protect the people and never quiver!'

Wolfram shouted that earn him smile and nodding approval.

Yes!

They are the soldiers of Shinou – Maou Heika and they have invaded before… zombies, mummies, puppets, dolls… invisible creature are just a new one they will defeat.

Wolfram grits his teeth and stands on his feet at the center of the village.

_'Hear me! Spirits who make up the Element of the Flame - obey this Brave Mazoku who defeated the Originators - Heed my Will and Obey! I summon you ~ The strength of steel, Burnt Sienna!'_

The soldiers who saw and heard the new incantation was awed and was surprised – whips of fire are everywhere, 'NOBODY MOVES!' Wolfram shouted.

The alive burning whip surrounds the whole village – and then they heard it.

'Ahhh!' the villagers scream and were all scared witless when they saw tall, dark hooded creatures with decaying features.

'Soldiers! Fight back! Don't let the villagers be harm!'

Wolfram who has his sword at every opportunity unsheathes them and fights back.

'Aaarrgh!' Wolfram runs towards the Dementors who only wave their hands and they all fall back to a incredible despair…

.

.

.

'_Why Yuuri?'_

'_It hurts… why did you betray me?'_

'_I'm going to marry Jasmine Wolfram. Be happy for me.'_

'Stop.'

'_Wolfram… I promise you… forever…'_

'Stop it.'

'_Wolfram… I love you… stay with me…'_

'Stop it!'

'_Wolfram… you may be a brat but you're my Angel…'_

'Stop it!'

.

.

.

'WOFLRAM!'

'WOLFRAM!'

.

.

.

Everything was darkness.

.

.

.

Adam shouted and he hurriedly maneuvers his horse towards the falling Demon Prince – Yuuri was about to summon his Maryoku when Adam shouted, _'Expecto Patronum!'_

And out from his hand – a beautiful large White Wolf emerge and runs towards the Dementors – the Dementors all scattered and was afraid of the White Light.

Adam jumps from his horse, runs towards Wolfram but shouted to protect the fallen Prince, '_Protego!'_ and slides towards Wolfram who was about to be slash by hooded bandits, when he shouted once more, _'Expelliarmus!'_ the bandit in black cloak was thrown several feet away.

Yuuri was about to help when many more bandits appear and Murata holds his arms – Conrart and the others are at the ready but was surprise at the quick attack of the Luxembourg men, 'Shibuya… wait. Let my grandsons handle it.'

'Why?' Yuuri looks at Murata with murder in his eyes.

'I think this is their fight.'

Yuuri was furious – right before his eyes creatures – foul creatures, decaying and ugly hovered around his fiancé.

And right before he can help Wolfram – Adam summons his spell – far faster than he can summon his. And true to Murata's words – it looks like his grandsons all are fighting.

The Mazoku Royalty who came to the scene was all speechless.

Gwendal was stunned at the powerful display of the Earth people.

Conrart was amazed.

Gunter with sparkling in his eyes cant help but quiver with excitement at seeing the Grandsons of the Daikenja in action.

Lady Cheri and Lady Jasmine all but awe at the magnificent sight.

The Luxembourg Ladies stood, '_Cave Inimicum,'_ the women whispered and from that spot – they have use a spell to strengthen an enclosure from enemies, they don't need to move to fight if anything were amiss.

And from the looks of it their boys are doing well.

.

.

.

The bandits are quite the handful – Henric shouted, 'Don't kill! – Do your best to not to kill! We need them for questioning!' Henric was furious.

The sons can all see that – one of the rare times they see their compose and smiling Father in angry raging emotion.

They know what cause it.

Dementors.

What the hell happen?

How come Dementors are here on Shin Makoku?

And it seems working with some Black Cloak Bandits.

That's ludicrous!

And these are creatures that the Royal Duchy must obliterate before someone from Shin Makoku get hurt or die.

Prince Félix blocks a black cloak bandit who was about to enter a villager's home and shouted, _'Stupefy!_' his wand manifest a jet of red light and the bandit suddenly was put into an unconscious state.

The others too are shouting and wielding their wand:

'_Impedimenta!'_ shouted Prince Philip and the spell was powerful that it made ten bandits trip, freeze, bind and knock out.

Prince Guile pointed his wand at three bandits who suddenly throws a giant cart at them, _'Diffindo!' _ and the spell cuts/ rips the giant carts into tiny shreds.

'_Expulso!'_ Henric shouted and some of the objects where the bandits are near suddenly explodes – that causes them all to be thrown away.

'Wolfe! Wolfe! Wake up Wolfe!' Adam gently shook Wolfram who they all think have a drastic effect on a Dementor's presence.

'Hmmm… W-What?' Wolfram asked in a groggy state – he can see black cloak bandits… or was it assassins being thrown and the Luxembourg men doing their best to protect the villagers.

Wolfram stands and Adam squeeze him tight in his embrace – his hand on the Demon Prince's waist so he wont falter. Just staying in Dementor's proximity can cause dizziness and if one has a tremendous dark past – it can render the person unconscious.

'Stay with me,' Adam said while he keeps on shouting spells to the black-cloaked men.

.

.

.

'PAPA!' they all turn around when Greta and Gabriele shouted – the bandits has come to the tavern and was carrying Greta and Gabriele.

Gabriele was fighting – squirming and trying to bite the hands of his kidnapper while shouting _'Protego! Protego!' _inside the Tavern – protecting Nolan at all cost.

Time stop for the men and women.

Adam gritted his teeth and runs towards them.

Greta – Wolfram's beloved daughter!

Gabriele – his naughty brat nephew!

'_AVIS!_' and from his hands a flock of birds flew and he shouted once more, _'Oppugno!'_ the birds then in an offensive manner targeted the men in cloak and exploded.

.

.

.

'WOLFRAM!' they all turn around!

Yuuri almost lost his mind when suddenly a big dark cloak bandit appears and with his hands on the sword was aiming at Wolfram!

'_Avada Kedavra!'_

.

.

.

Time stop.

A jet of fiercely green light was seen and instantly the giant of a man drop dead.

The black hooded men withdraw when they saw the giant of them all suddenly drops dead.

As instant that they came – an instant that they vanished.

The Luxembourg men all look at the dead man.

A corpse.

Avada Kedavra.

The killing curse.

A curse so powerful… it causes instant death – painless death to whomever the curse hits. There is no countercurse or method of blocking this spell…

One of the three Unforgivable Curses.

Only to be used by the Ministry of Magic, Aurors and licensed Wizards and Witches.

The Unforgivable Curses are some of the most powerful known Dark Arts spells. They were first classified as unforgivable in 1717. Their use inspires horror and great fear amongst others.

The curses are so named because their use is — except by Ministry authorization — forbidden and unforgivable in the Wizarding world when used on another human or probably any sentient being. The use of any of these spells on another human being is punishable by a life sentence in Azkaban.

It is noted that to perform the Unforgivable Curses, the caster must 'mean it'. This means that they need to want the effects a fair amount for the effects to last.

.

.

.

They all look at the caster of the Unforgivable Curse.

.

.

.

Prince Sébastian Ciel Michéalis Karl Guillaumesh of Luxembourg… looks grimly at the bandit he killed.

No remorse on his eyes.

No regret.

Only coldness.

.

.

.

Henric was quiet – but the women all holds hands, Ava, Alma, Alejandra and Maria was shock but they know what it means…

Philip, Felix, Guile and Adam looks at their brother.

Sebastian slowly went to Wolfram – who was still shock at the fast event right before his eyes… Prince Sebastian embraces the Demon Prince.

Wolfram's eyes went saucers.

Blink.

Blink.

Blink.

_Huh?_

.

.

.

'I was scared. I'm sorry. I didn't think about anything. I hope you wont be mad at me… I just… needed to protect you,' Sebastian whispered and squeezes Wolfram in his embrace and after a few seconds lets him go.

Sebastian walks towards the dead man when Wolfram grabs his arms.

'A-Ano - Matte… Thank you. Please, don't feel guilty or anything. I am not a fragile porcelain. I have my fair share of killing and burning. If they have harm anyone of you – I'll do the same to them,' Wolfram said and gave a small smile.

Sebastian nods and smile.

.

.

.

It was an awkward silence.

Sebastian uses the killing curse.

A curse that he had sworn he will never use… unless… someone he loves is in danger.

.

.

.

Philip and Felix went to their sons and Adam and Greta runs towards Wolfram.

.

.

.

The Mazoku soldiers round up every corpse and many gasped when the corpse turned out to be dead – decaying corpses from the start.

'Zombies?' Yuuri asked when he saw the pitiful state of the bandits.

'All of them are dead. It seems – they have been manipulated,' Conrart said and glances at Gwendal who nods.

Wolfram walks towards the pile of corpses and felt a twinge of pain.

'They have families… these dead bodies did have families somewhere…'

All look at Wolfram's visage – angry and pissed off – royally pissed off.

'Greta!' Yuuri shouted and went to his adopted daughter.

Greta hugs Yuuri, 'Sorry Daddy…'

'Its okay Greta. As long as you're safe. How about the others?' Yuuri asked the others – Lindsey and the two sons of the Prince – Gabriele and Nolan are currently in the arms of their Mothers – who are far away from them – far away to the ugly decaying corpses.

'Lord Henric, I would like to ask what are those creatures? How come they feel so… so creepy and I felt that all happiness vanish?' Gunter asked Henric who is currently surveying the corpses – Alejandra was there too checking for any signs – she was wearing magical gloves and is examining the dead bodies.

'Those are Dementors. Guards of Azkaban… though there are some Rogue Dementors, we are not sure why they have come here or why they are here in the first place. They have no way of getting in this world. We have secured everything when we cross the land of Shin Makoku,' Henric then explains to them all what are Dementors.

'Here,' Philip gave them all chocolates, 'Found out the Tavern sells chocolates, please eat them. There good for you after the presence of Dementors.'

Adam gave Wolfram some chocolates, though he is still worried…

Dementors… can make someone faint and loss consciousness… because when one is near… it forces to relive one's worst memories…

'We have to dispose of these corpses. Wolfram, burn them. I cannot just bury them. They have to have a proper death passage,' Gwendal said and raise his hands, _'Hear me! Spirits who make up the Element of the Earth - obey this Brave Mazoku who defeated the Originators - Heed my Will and Obey! Create a mound for the Dead ~ Summon Terra Materia'_

And at his summon – the Earth moves and created a small mound to enclose the corpses.

Gwendal looks at Wolfram and nodded.

They all look at Wolfram who went near the corpses. He raises his right hand and in a clear determined voice, _'Hear me! Spirits who make up the Element of the Flame - obey this Brave Mazoku who defeated the Originators - Heed my Will and Obey! I pray to you ~ The gale of red lotus flowers, Dark Crimson!'_

And everyone gasped.

Even Gwendal and Gunter – they have never seen anything like it.

Burning ~ Flaming Lotus flowers came out and slowly one by one touches the corpses… they were burn… but not in an angry flames – but of a lonely grieving fire.

.

.

.

Gunter and the others touches their chest and in a quiet voice says a little prayer for the dead:

_Alarmstufe eins, du bist tot, aber du bist nicht allein._

_Wir sind hier mit dir, erwarten die geliebten Toten Sie._

_Sie gehen aus Liebe zur Liebe._

_Carry mit Ihnen nur die Liebe._

_Möge unsere Liebe dich tragen und den Weg._

_Deep Peace to You_

_Deep peace of the running wave to you._

_Deep peace of the flowing air to you._

_Deep peace of the quiet earth to you._

_Deep peace of the shining stars to you._

_Deep peace of the infinite peace to you._

.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**Blood Pledge Castle**

**.**

**.**

.

Monarch Living Room ~ where several couches with pillows are gathered. This place in the castle becomes the leisure past time place for the Royalties.

Everyone is present and are all talking about the events that day. The Ten Nobles are sitting comfortably at the soft couches yet all are stiffly concerned about the events that had happen. Lindsey are within the arms of his Grandfather.

The Royal Mazoku, Yuuri, Conrart, Gwendal, Gunter, Lady Cheri and Anissina are all sitting at the other side.

Wolfram was sitting on the propped of the sofa where Greta is - Greta is hugging a tight pillow while Lady Cheri is hugging her grand daughter.

The Grand Duchy of Luxembourg show so much concern and are all troubled.

'Just how did they get here?' Maria asked in a frightened voice. This is the worst – if they are the reason that would be horrible. So horrible.

They will never forgive themselves.

'Wait. Are we sure their that creatures?' Alejandra asked the others – the others looks at her, 'Are we sure their Dementors?'

'Yes they are!' Gabriele and Nolan said in unison.

They all look at the two Prince who are sitting at the lap of their Mothers.

'We have to be sure little ones. There are lots of creatures here in Shin Makoku-'

'Believe them sis,' Adam said and went to scoops the two Princes – Gabriele and Nolan from their Mothers.

Adam was pissed – whoever or whatever made the Dementors come here will pay big time.

Adam went to Wolfram and deposited the two at the Demon Prince's lap – Nolan then grabs Wolfram and hugs him tight, same with Gabriele who is holding Nolan's hand while hugging Wolfram tight. Wolfram smiles softly at the two little Prince who was brave enough to inform him about the Dementors and he pats Gabriele's head – the little Prince all but protect his little cousin.

'It was Dementors. They are creepy…' Nolan whispered.

'How can you say its them?' Gwendal asked gently.

'I feel like I'll never be happy again… its cold… and sad…' Gabriele whispered.

Henric and the others inhaled sharply.

'How come they are here? We've used water as our transportation and not a Portkey or any Wizard Magical Things,' Felix was pondering at the situation.

'How about the corpses?' One of the Ten Nobles asked – Lord Wincott asked them.

Sebastian was the one who answered, 'I'm not entirely sure if they are from Earth – but from the looks of it they've been dead for quite some time. I've only heard about a Dark Wizard who can use the dead to do his bidding.'

The Royal Duchy all looks at each other.

.

.

.

It cannot be.

That Dark Wizard – who they have never speaks of its name.

'But they are not Inferi so its impossible-'

'Infer – what?' the Mazoku's asked.

It was Philip who explains, 'Sorry about that. It was long time ago – centuries had passed since the defeat of a Great Dark Wizard – he had power beyond anything – it took three brave Wizards to finally defeat him. But before that – the Dark Wizard had left carnage and chaos and in his wake he created a bunch of decaying creatures – the Inferi.'

'What are they?' Conrart was the one who ask.

'An Inferius is a corpse controlled through a Dark wizard's spells. An Inferius is not alive, but a dead body that has been bewitched into acting like a puppet for the witch or wizard; this manifests itself as a white mist in the controlled corpse's eyes. They cannot think for themselves: they are created to perform a specific duty assigned by the Dark wizard who commands them.'

The Mazoku Royalty gasped.

To have such control over dead bodies…

Its forbidden..

A total work of evil.

'But – they were blast off – I mean – Seb use the killing curse – if its an Inferi – it shouldn't be harm by it,' Philip said and that makes them more puzzled.

'Please care to explain that,' Wolfram said and blush while saying it – the occupants looks at him and once again at Sebastian who glance sideways – that makes it more awkward.

Adam grits his teeth – damn! His rival is not only just the Maou but also his brother?

The hell!

Alejandra even though the situation is dire – she cant help but grin. Alma and Ava are new to the Wizarding world and can only see and digest all the information – but the two are also smiling silly at the situation.

Guile for the first time spoke, 'Inferi are essentially modified versions of zombies, though zombies have themselves been mentioned as separate creatures. They are considered dangerous and frightening enough by the magical world that impersonating an Inferius is an offence worthy of imprisonment in Azkaban. Inferi are difficult to harm by magic; however, they can be repelled by fire or any other forms of heat or light – I have never heard of an Inferi being blown away or be affected by the Killing Curse – because well – they are already dead. And Inferi aren't like the corpses – I think they are more like skinny – bony creatures – unlike the corpses awhile ago.'

'So which brings us to the conclusion that we don't have a clue of what they are?' Yuuri said and looks at Gwendal and Conrart, 'Please send out soldiers to neighboring villagers to see if they have encountered this kind of attack.' Yuuri then looks at the Ten Nobles who are looking at him with great respect, 'Lords, I would also like to ask for your permission to send out soldiers in your countries as well to thoroughly check if something like these occurs. I will not let anyone destroy the peace that we have.'

'Yes Your Majesty,' the Ten Nobles said in unison.

'I would like to go to Caloria and Dai Shimaron for that matter,' Conrart said.

'I'll go with you Conrart, I think its best if you have a Elemental Mazoku with you-'

'NO,' Yuuri and Adam said in unison that made the whole occupants quiet.

Wolfram looks at the two Moronic Douchebags with daggers, 'Why the hell not Wimp? I am the Ambassador and it is my duty as the Two Worlds accredited diplomat to look up at the matter. We cant just let soldiers handle it,' Wolfram said while his eyes held poison icy glare at Yuuri and glances behind him where Adam is, 'Jerk – I was a firsthand witness on how they are and what Dementors are - I would very much be able to identify them.'

Yuuri was about to retaliate when Adam softly knock Wolfram's head and out of nowhere gathers the Demon Prince's Golden bangs and tie it with a soft black hair elastic band, 'Idiot. You may be the diplomat but it doesn't mean that you have to be the one to travel alone. You cannot repel the Dementors – I have that kind of Magic - they are immortal, very few methods exist to repel a Dementor,' Adam finishes and admires his work.

.

.

.

Everyone was looking at it.

Wolfram was looking daggers at Adam – but he knows why Adam tied his hair – it was bothering his face and he keeps on flicking his head to see the others – he cant use his hands because of Gabriele and Nolan who seems to be drifting off to sleep.

.

.

.

It may appear nothing.

That gesture may appear nothing at all.

But to all who had seen it – it seems it says so much more.

.

.

.

Cheri squirm with delight looking at his glaring baby – but this is the first time they have all seen a Wolfram whose bangs are tied upwards – he looks so cute and adorable.

Gwendal and Conrart glance at each other and for a second they confirm that they really need to question this Prince Adam more.

Murata grins and look at Yuuri who has a dark aura around him and… is that a slit in his eyes? Well no one seems to notice it yet…

.

.

.

Yuuri grits his teeth.

How can that man be so intimate with Wolfram?

How can he touch Wolfram's hair as if it belongs to him?

And how dare Wolfram let someone else touch those hair?

.

.

.

'I cannot use Elemental attack on them?'

'Idiot. You just fainted when one is near – not that I blame you. They have that kind of effect to anyone. You have to conjure an incarnation of the caster's innermost positive feelings, such as joy or hope, known as a Patronus.'

'A what?'

'A Patronus is conjured as a protector, and is a weapon rather than a predator of souls: Patronuses shield their conjurors from Dementors or Lethifolds, and can even drive them away. A Patronus is a kind of positive force, and for the wizard who can conjure one, it works something like a shield, with the Dementor feeding on it, rather than him. In order for it to work, you need to think of a memory. Not just any memory, a very happy memory, a very powerful memory… Allow it to fill you up... lose yourself in it... then speak the incantation. And sad to say sweetheart it looks like I have the most powerful Patronuses here,' Adam grins and helps Wolfram at carrying Gabriele who in his drifting sleep punches Adam in the head, 'Damn brat.'

'Yes, one must be able to use the Patronus Charm. And I might say Adam that was one hell of a Patronus. I have never seen anything like it,' Philip said. Though all of them can conjure a Patronus Charm – Adam not only produce a corporeal patronus but a helluva giant shimmering white Wolf patronus.

Usually they can produce Patronus with the exact size of the corporeal image they have infinity with.

A corporeal Patronus is one that is completely and fully formed and takes the shape of a bright-white, translucent animal. A corporeal Patronus takes the form of an animal, like Animagus forms, that reflect the personality of the caster. They are, however, subject to change if the caster goes through an emotional upheaval of some sort.

'Your saying that there aren't any thing that can repel them? Gunter – what can we do about it? What are Mazoku's strongest Elemental attack that can drive away a Demented creature?' Yuuri ask – but for the life of them – they feel that it has double meaning – after all he is all but have that dark aura about him.

Gunter's brows furrows, 'I will visit the Library. I'm also curious at how these creatures were able to travel here. We have never encountered creatures like these before.'

'I will help you with that,' Murata and Guile said in unison.

Gunter's eyes perk, 'Really? Prince Guillaumesh? You would help us?'

Guile smiles, 'Guile is fine. And yes, your system of writing isn't that hard to understand.'

The Luxembourg men and women all but rolled their eyes. But of course, Guile will have a peace of cake regarding it – the bastard has an Eidetic memory.

'Conrart regarding the Human Lands Wolfram is right to bring an Elemental Wielder but – no – not you Wolfram-'

'Why the hell is that Wimp?' Wolfram gritted his teeth – he was unable to shout to Yuuri or he might wake up Nolan who is in the dream dreamland.

'Let's discuss this in my Study Room tomorrow morning, its pass 4pm if I'm not mistaking by the sun's coordinates,' Yuuri said and the others nodded.

'Let the kids rest first before dinner. They really had an adventure today,' Lady Cheri said and smiles at the sleeping Gabriele, Nolan and El – whose currently at Nicola's bosom, and Lindsey who though a teenager still clings to his Grandpa.

Yuuri pats Greta's head, 'We need to think this over, I need all the plans and ideas you can muster. Gwendal please send the soldiers tomorrow morning – brief them with the mission. I want them to at least spend this night with their family before going to another mission. Lady Cheri, I would be needing your assistance as the former Queen to be in tomorrow's meeting.'

One by one the occupants stands and were calling the maids for a cup of coffee.

'Wolfe, let's bring the kids to their room,' Adam said and Wolfram nodded.

Both walks away from the group and they all look at the back of the couple that has two angelic imps on their arms.

.

.

.

Murata grins – okay tell him who the hell didn't find that 'phrase' intimate and sounding like 'the father' of the family? Tell him and he bet his ass that Shinou right now is wearing a wicked grin – Shibuya Yuuri maybe Shinou's favorite from all the Maou – but Shinou have a special attachment to all Bielefeld and to Wolfram who he had possess so many times.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Blood Pledge Castle**

**A Sage from Long Time Ago…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Murata Ken walks the cold corridor of Blood Pledge Castle.

His friends and family are already in the Royal Dining Room.

He walks leisurely and hears the childish arguments of his children – his great ~ great and so many great grandchildren.

He smiles…

Hearing them… gave a warmth inside his mind.

Its been so long since he felt this way…

Family.

He has a family – yes, this is not a family he had created but like his descendants but he felt welcome by them.

How many years… decades… centuries… millennia…

He was always alone…

He was always thinking of the future…

.

.

.

His very will and power can command all the elements in Shin Makoku and even on Earth. He did in his own injured body and soul transports parts of the 'Keys' on Earth.

He shook his head, nobody seems know it – but Shinou is a liar.

He doesn't reveals much about himself. He doesn't even tell the others the real whereabouts of the Keys before it was landed on the three Mazoku's.

Shinou is powerful, he only told Shibuya and the others that Shibuya surpasses him already and that he can travel here and on Earth in his own accord.

That is precisely true, but Shinou still holds the power if the Maou cannot travel.

Shinou gave Shibuya the power to come and go in the water channel but it is still Shinou's will and decree if the Maou will be able to go back.

Heck, they weren't even aware or even bother to ask why his soul was on Earth. Shinou too was the reason for that, and the whereabouts of the Keys.

In order for the Keys to be protected and the Four Boxes to be just mere boxes, Shinou made an attempt to transport him and the keys as well.

In the past, he met him.

Richard Dueter.

The man who inherits the 'Arm'.

Richard Dueter was a young German SS officer.

Born in 1911.

He was 27 years old by the time he met him. He has brown hair and light brown eyes with specks of silver, a face that all says _'Knight in Shining Armor'._ He has the arm of an Ancestor who died 100 years ago that had not rotted at all.

He's the descendant of Robert Belal (Conrart's distant relative) who when Shimaron was destroyed he threw himself into the lake and came out in 1798 Earth. Since he has the key to _'Wind's End'_, he is forced to be one of Hitler's bodyguards.

After the war he flees to America and marries April.

.

.

.

April…

April Grave.

The Graves Women.

April Graves was an American businessman's daughter.

Born in 1920.

She was 18 years old. She has dark brown hair and blue grey eyes. She is her grandmother's successor in the treasure hunter business and inherited the box _'Mirror at the Bottom of the Lake'_. Later she marries Richard and their grandchild Crystal succeeds her.

There was Abigale Graves, April's great-grandchild. When she came to visit Bob in Japan she incidentally ran into Shori at the airport, after that they work together. She speaks German. She looks a lot like her great-grandmother. Her mother is Crystal. He was busy at that time with Wolfram and the others and he doesn't want to meet her actually.

The Graves are grave to him.

Especially the ancestor.

Because of the woman name Venera.

The one who rivals him in so many ways possible.

Venera was the leader of the Seisunakoku slaves.

She was actually Hazel Graves.

One day in 1936 she was pulled to the other world by the box's power. She is April Graves's grandmother. And thus resulting to the Keys to be scattered at the two worlds and the reason for his memories to resurface in savage flashbacks.

The Graves women… the descendants of the Von Wincott.

Powerful women who but accomplished impossible feats and was in his past lifetime an impossible women to track down.

It was only when he met Richard that he met April and her Ancestors and there his questions were answered. Being reborn so many times can be scary, then appearing in a world you have no idea what or how it works.

He remembers Richard and April.

Both is the fulfillment of that love… Richard resembles Conrart in an eerie way and April towards Julia.

Both are destined to have but one love a lifetime.

When Shinou meddles in the three Keys – he was astonished to find a Bielefeld as Shibuya's fiancé. He wasn't aware why.

He truly doesn't know why.

If Shibuya was engaged to Conrart – everything would be possible.

It would make Shibuya and Conrart compatible… though in the most boring way and it would result to Conrart's early death.

Conrart is more the 'sacrificial' martyrdom.

But then, Shinou… he then strings an event that will forever be written on the history of Shin Makoku.

Wolfram von Bielefeld as the Maou's fiancé.

Accidental or fate.

It brings not just balanced but a turbulent of strings on each and everyone's fate.

He asked Shinou why, but the playful God just smirks at him.

He had been evaluating each and everyone.

Each heart and each soul.

He knows for sure that Conrart's feelings to Shibuya are that of a son, a brother, a father, and a best friend. Whatever he felt for Julia was then transfer to Shibuya – not in a romantic way but more of a parental way, he looks at Shibuya as if he is the son he had so much wanted.

Him and Julia's son.

For Conrart Yuuri – the one he had name – is his and Julia's long lost son.

He doesn't know if everyone thinks that way, but he do knows that Wolfram in his past jealous streaks think of it.

Now assessing Wolfram von Bielefeld was like handling a double edge sword.

One side so severely sharp and the other so solemn.

Wolfram change so much in the years that passed. It was one of the scary traits of a Bielefeld.

Bipolar to some – but a Bielefeld has a curse in their own bloodline… The power to cope and to endure so many things in life… mostly of death, agonizing pain, torture… though all in their emotional state.

He knows how much a Bielefeld Wolfram is. How much he inherits the Original Blood line – added with a Spitzweg in that blood and Fire as his element.

He knows someone – a very powerful Fire Wielder who can control his emotions – but sometimes – or more times can bring conflict to others…

Rufus.

The Original Bielefeld who has astounding Fire Element but can be so deadly.

One must never cross a Bielefeld… but then again… there are those idiots – morons – and if he night add 'WIMP' assholes who dares cross a Bielefeld…

Von Bielefeld with Shibuya shows so many wonders in their aura.

When the two are together he can see a faint of strings aura… happy… hurt… pain… joy… a turbulent of emotions… but the thing that can be seen is the Demon Prince's suffering…

Idiot.

Shibuya was a giant of an idiot for always hurting Wolfram. He saw the slowly diminishing of the Demon Prince's fire… and then that announcement.

The engagement of Lady Jasmine and Shibuya.

Wolfram did lost so many things… he lost not even his heart but his will to smile.

.

.

.

He was but an existing shell of a beautiful doll.

He had endured it all.

But…

But he had never in the four thousand years in his wildest dreams had he predicted that his own descendant can bring that smile…

That fire in a Bielefeld.

.

.

.

Adam and Wolfram.

.

.

.

They have the most unnerving aura…

If one will take a closer look – one can see that both are stealing glances at the other when one thinks that no one is looking…

.

.

.

But… Wolfram is a Bielefeld… his loyalty…

Once he loves… he loves… forever…

.

.

.

Can Adam change that?

.

.

.

* * *

.

'So what pray tell am I doing here?' Wolfram asked in an irritated voice. His still in his Royal Blue Army uniform (well, a Royalty must always be at his best for dinner and this is his best clothes there is) and hadn't had any decent bath yet when Adam told him that he needs to talk to him.

Adam grins at him while looking at his bag, 'Catch this Wolfe!' Adam then throws something at Wolfram and the Demon Prince catches everything that was being thrown at him.

'What the?' Wolfram looks at the bath paraphernalia's and raises his brow.

'Let's take a bloody bath. I smell like a troll already.'

Wolfram eyed him, 'Why the hell should I come with you? You can take your own bath!'

Adam looks at Wolfram and grins, 'Well you're still my fiancé so – service me! You need to wash my back!'

'How about I burn your back you douche!'

'Oh c'mon Wolf! I cant enter the Royal Bath alone – those maids keeps on eyeing me and then your Hahaue at the dinner table was hinting that she would like to join me in my bath – how the hell should I go alone? You told me that you'll fry me big time if anything like that happens when were still engage,' Adam said and both blushes when Lady Cheri at the dinner table all but gave a sexy seductive smile at Adam and told the young Prince that she would very much like to show Adam the Royal Bathroom with an indoor pool.

Adam was able to take a bath before here – but with his brothers.

Wolfram smiles wickedly at Adam, 'Hehhh… afraid my Hahaue will eat you alive?'

Adam looks at Wolfram for a moment and smile, 'Well you did told me to stay away from your Mother and I'm being a good boy!'

'Yeah yeah – good boy good boy!' Wolfram pats Adam's head like a pet dog and both laugh.

Well, to avoid Lady Cheri and anything that would create chaos – they really need to bath together.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Royal Bathroom**

**.**

Sangria, Lasagna and Doria were about to enter the Royal Bathroom to change the towels and add more things for the Bath like Newly bought Chamomile Shampoo, Aloe Soap, Bellium Chocolate Lotions and so many more Flower Flavored bath materials when they heard a grunt and laughter inside.

The three looks at each other.

.

.

.

Who was using the Bathroom at this time of the night?

The Maou usually baths before dinner and so are the others so who is bathing right now?

.

.

.

Curious as they are and wanted to know more – they all but put their ears at the door.

.

.

.

_'Dammit Jerk don't touch there ~ Ahhh! Ooohhhh!'_

_'Hmmm… But you like it here… see… wow… its getting bigger…'_

The girls then squirm in their position and looks at each other.

WOLFRAM-KAKA and THE PRINCE ADAM!

.

.

.

_'Wolfe… go down… put it in your mouth…'_

_'WHAT?'_

_'C'mon… I'm your fiancé so… do this for me…'_

.

.

.

Silence.

.

.

.

_'Fine… but don't dare regret it!'_

.

.

.

_'Wow! That's – shit! Wolfram! That's totally amazing! I haven't experience that before!'_

_'Really?'_

.

.

.

_'Hey don't bite it. It might blow in your face… slowly…'_

_._

_._

_._

_'Ahhh! Wolfram!'_

_._

_._

_._

_'You like that Prince Adam?'_

.

.

.

_'… like it very much…'_

_'Hmmm… but you ask for it.'_

_'… I forgot you're a Demon… that… was…'_

_'Amazing?'_

_'Yeah – superbly amazing…'_

.

.

.

_'Wolfe… out your hands there-'_

_'Eh? Why the hell?'_

.

.

.

Laughter.

_'Adam!'_

_'You'll like it!'_

.

.

.

_'Fine!'_

.

.

.

_'Hey – wait… I'm not yet ready!'_

_'Wait… Wolfe… lets try this… I think you would like this position more.'_

_'Wait – Adam don't go there yet! I'm not yet ready!'_

_'No way…'_

_'What – ahhhh! Stop – wait – dame – dame desu…'_

_'Wait Wolfe don't squirm like that! I might blow it!'_

.

.

.

_'Adam!'_

_'Wolfram!'_

.

.

.

_'AAHHHH!'_

.

KYAAA!

The maids all touch their face.

All faces are beet red and hot.

They heard footsteps and saw a tall shadow from the corner – the three all but scrambled on their feet and run to the opposite direction – though all are cursing whomever that person is – interrupting at the good part!

They wanted to know more – but because of the thick close wooden door – they can only here tidbits of it.

But one thing is for sure and certain.

Wolfram-Kaka is engaged to Prince Adam!

Wait till the others especially hear about these – most specially Effe who has a long time crush to Wolfram-kaka and wishes for the Demon Prince to be happy at long last.

.

.

.

* * *

.

'Wait! Where the hell are my other clothes? This is my room isn't?' Wolfram asked in a dangerous tone when he opens his closet and only finds towels and curtains in them.

It looks like the maids have made his room into some kind of a 'storage' room.

Damn!

He didn't bring any clothes with him because he was sure that he has his old ones here – but he cant just barge into Greta's room – his daughter is currently sleeping.

'Here,' Adam throws his top pajama and slumps on the carpet.

Wolfram catches it and looks at it – well… better than none.

'Sheesh! I look like mascot here?' Wolfram said after buttoning the pajama top.

Adam didn't look up and was busy rummaging his backpack – he knows he brought it with him.

'Oi! Are you listening!'

'What-' Adam almost lost his sanity when Wolfram stands before him…

If he can spilt blood from his nose then he might spilt a whole lot of liters.

Wolfram is so damn sexy wearing his large pajama top. The pajama top looks so damn sexy at the slender body of the Demon Prince.

Bit of course the pajama top would be bigger – he has a bigger built than the Demon Prince.

'Oi what are you doing there?' Wolfram looks at what he was rummaging and he shows the Demon Prince.

'You brought it?'

Adam grins wickedly.

'You will lose big time brat!'

Wolfram grins, 'Bring it on jerk!'

And both bounce towards the bed and opens their PSP.

.

.

.

TEKKEN TAG TOURNAMENT ~ ARCADE MODE.

.

.

.

.

.

.

That was the last thing he remembers – Wolfram and him playing Tekken Tag – whoever lose will do the laundry, cooking and cleaning when they get back to London.

Both of them were both into the game and because of the events of the day – tiredness and all – they slept into one bed.

.

.

.

'I repeat Prince Adam – your explanation should be reasonable… after all what we have heard from the maids…' Gwendal said icily while his hand with a sword never waver – pointing at his throat.

'The maids are saying so many things… and so are my soldiers...' Conrart said and looks at him with cold brown eyes.

.

.

.

Damn.

What the hell.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

.

Author's Note:

Sorry I suck at the battle explanation and descriptions...

There wont be any Harry Potter CHARACTERS here – please be reminded : ) I may have used the name of the Organization (Order of the Phoenix) and the HOUSES of HOGWARTS – but I will not be using the names like Harry Potter, Voldemort here – I only like to use the Great Four Names of the Wizarding world:

**Salazar Slytherin | Rowena Ravenclaw | Helga Hufflepuff | Godric Gryffindor **

**SPELLS:**

**Avada Kedavra (Killing Curse)**

Pronunciation: /əˈvɑːdə kəˈdɑːvrə/ə-VAH-də kə-DAH-vrə

Description: Causes instant, painless death to whomever the curse hits. There is no countercurse or method of blocking this spell; however, if someone sacrifices their life for someone else, the person who was saved will not encounter any adverse effects of any curses by the specific attacker.

**Avis**

Pronunciation: /ˈeɪvɨs/AY-vis

Description: This charm creates a flock of birds from the caster's wand. When coupled with Oppugno, it can be used offensively.

**Cave Inimicum**

Pronunciation: /ˈkɑːveɪ ɨˈnɪmɨkəm/KAH-vay i-NIM-i-kəm

Description: Spell used to strengthen an enclosure from enemies.

**Confringo (Blasting Curse)**

Pronunciation: /kɒnˈfrɪŋɡoʊ/kon-FRING-goh

Description: Causes anything that the spell meets to explode in flames.

**Diffindo (Severing Charm)**

Pronunciation: /dɪˈfɪndoʊ/di-FIN-doh

Description: Cuts or rips objects.

**Expelliarmus (Disarming Charm)**

Pronunciation: /ɛksˌpɛliˈɑrməs/eks-PEL-ee-AR-məs

Description: This spell is used to disarm another wizard, typically by causing the victim's wand to fly out of reach.

**Expulso**

Pronunciation: /ɛkˈspʊlsoʊ/ek-SPUUL-soh

Description: A spell that causes an object to explode. The force of the explosion may depend on the intent of the caster.

Impedimenta (Impediment Jinx, Impediment Curse)

**Protego (Shield Charm)**

Pronunciation: /proʊˈteɪɡoʊ/proh-TAY-goh

Description: The Shield Charm[11] causes minor to strong jinxes, curses, and hexes to rebound upon the attacker, or at least prevents them from having their full effect. It can also cause a shield to erupt from the caster's wand.

**Impedimenta (Impediment Jinx, Impediment Curse)**

Pronunciation: /ɪmˌpɛdɨˈmɛntə/im-PED-i-MEN-tə

Description: This powerful spell is capable of tripping, freezing, binding, knocking back and generally impeding the target's progress towards the caster. The extent to which the spell's specific action can be controlled by the caster is not made clear. If this spell does bind, it does eventually wear off

**Stupefy (Stunning Spell, Stupefying Charm, Stunner)**

Pronunciation: /ˈstjuːpɨfaɪ/STEW-pi-fy

Description: Puts the victim in an unconscious state. Manifests as a jet of red light.

**Characters from Novels and Drama CDs**

**Venera**

* Drama CD voice: Hisako Kyouda

Venera is the leader of the Seisunakoku slaves. It is revealed that she is actually Hazel Graves. One day in 1936 was pulled to the other world by the box's power. She is April Graves's grandmother.

**Abigale Graves**

* Drama CD voice: Houko Kuwashima

Abigale Graves is April's great-grandchild. She speaks German. She looks a lot like her great-grandmother. Her mother is Crystal.

**Characters from the extra story novel 'Ojousama towa kari no sugata!'**

**(I didnt edit or omit anything to stay true to the Novel)**

**April Graves**

April Graves is an American business man's daughter. Born in 1920. 18 years old. She has dark brown hair and blue grey eyes. She is her grandmother's successor in the treasure hunter business and inherited the box "mirror at the bottom of the lake". Later she marries Richard and their grandchild (Crystal) succeeds her.

**Richard Dueter**

Richard Dueter is a young German SS officer. Born in 1911. 27 years old. He has brown hair and light brown eyes with specks of silver. He has the arm of an ancestor who died 100 years ago that had not rotted at all. He's the descendant of Robert Belal (Conrad's distant relative) who when Cimaron was destroyed he threw himself into the lake and came out in 1798 Earth. Since he has the key to "wind's end", He is forced to be one of Hitler's bodyguards. After the war he flees to America and marries April.


	22. Chapter 22 Special Holiday

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

This is a small gift - yeah - small - for this is an excerpt (read that - EXCERPT - meaning a short extract from a film, broadcast, or piece of music or writing.) for the upcoming chapters…

I cant write a whole chapter because of so many reasons and well - this is just a small gift, that I hope you'll appreciate and make you smile, heart beat (doki doki), grin, laugh and well – feel something warm inside…

And also for those who message me privately and in the reviews - thank you so much. Thank you for the support and for always making me smile. Thank you for believing in all of us writers.

Please be assured that I will continue writing and continue all the stories… this is all for you…

SMALL EXCERPTS ON ALL CHAPTERS!

* * *

I hope that made you happy and smile :)

* Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Kyou Kara Maou.

All rights belong solely to the creator, Tomo Takabayashi (writer/ author) and Temari Matsumoto (mangaka) and Studio Deen (anime and OVA producer/ production).

And neither do I make any money from this story.

* Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction.

Any resemblance to any real people (living, dead, or stolen by fairies), or to any real animals, gods, witches, countries, and events (magical or otherwise) is just blind luck, or so I hope.

* * *

. SPECIAL HOLIDAY.

.

.

.

'HAPPY CHRISTMAS PRINCESS ANGEL!' the twins jump and hug Wolfram at the same time that the Demon Brat almost lost his balance – good thing Sebastian was there to hold him.

Sebastian took Nolan and kisses him on the cheeks, 'Happy Christmas little one. What do you have for me this Christmas?'

Prince Nolan, the young Prince all but smile like an angel and in a sweet voice, 'I'll behave like Unca Adam. I won't steal glances on young ladies legs. I wont whistle like Unca Philip when long legged ladies with super short skirts walk in front of me and I promise not to make Mama cry every night like what Papa always do!' Nolam beam so much that he wasn't aware of the other's reaction on the back ground.

Adam almost spit his Pumpkin Juice to Felix's face.

Philip almost choke to death from an Apple Pie.

And the so-called Papa Guile almost loses his footing at the staircase while carrying the gifts when he heard his son.

The women all blushed and fan themselves.

'That's so cool Nolan. Yes, I think that's a good gift for me. Never be like your uncle and Papa… you know – we don't want women to cry all night and make whistles and all right?' Sebastian smiles so sweetly that the three wants to throw curses at him.

Wolfram is beat red – fighting to keep himself for laughing out loud.

'Happy Christmas Gabe… and do you like Nolan have a gift for me?' Alejandra asks her cute nephew who strongly resembles his father.

'I'll marry Woflram!'

'Ah! No! Duh! Fall in line brat!' Adam shouted that earn him a deathly glare from various eyes:

Shibuya Yuuri, Maou of Shin Makoku.

Gwendal von Voltaire, Army General of the Shin Makoku Kingdom.

Conrart Weller, Captain of the Bielefeld and Weller Army and the Maou's personal bodyguard.

Sebastian, his sicko of a brother – and he doesn't care about him.

Adam raised his eyebrow and grins so sweetly that the women all but sigh letting out a love in the air.

.

.

.

Wolfram can only shook his head and place the giant boxes with beautiful ribbons at the 30 feet Christmas Tree.

'This is wonderful Yuuri Heika! I'm so glad you bring us along in this trip…' Lady Cheri smiles while eyeing her surrounding.

Yuuri and Murata for the sake of celebrating the Christmas with the Two Royal Family – brought along Lady Cheri, Gunter, Gwendal, Conrart and Greta to Earth – at Luxembourg to be precise.

Henric approved of these gathering. He wants to spend more time with the Shin Makoku Royalties and learn from them. And he wants to talk more to Murata, his Granfather. Talk about irony – the young looking man is actually his 16 Generations down Grand father! And he – the old man – is his Grandson.

.

.

.

'Gather everyone!' Maria beams and shouted so all the occupants can hear. She smiles so wide and her face looks so much with joy and love.

Here on their home – they are with a special guest and close family.

Sure, Lady Cheri and the others aren't related – but because Wolfram feels like her son – for her the others become an immediate family.

'Gather please… Alejandra sweetheart… please help me here…'

Alejandra smiles and went to her Mother. Same as her Mother – she is happy and feel glad to see the Two Families close.

'I think this is the best time we exchange our gifts… but please I would very much appreciate it – if you will tell something more regarding about that person and well your gift… why choose that item for your special someone…'

There were groans mixed with giggles and all in all – the idea is somewhat embarrassing and well – embarrassing!

Maria pulled her husband to stand at the center of the big living room. The Gigantic White Christmas Tree behind him, 'You are the host of this party so I think its best if you start it.'

Henric nods and smiles so handsomely.

'Well… hmmm… what can I say about this person. She's cunning. She's smart. She's the most scariest woman on Earth and on Heaven. If we disobey her -the wrath of Heaven will fall on us… but she's the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my whole life. She smells of the rainy season. Rainy supposed to be gloom and all, but she made the rain like sunshine and all… So… I choose this gift for her… a simple yet I know she will love this… to my beloved wife… Maria…'

Maria was teary eyed and so is Alejandra, Alma and Ava… even Lady Cheri… she felt a pang of warmness and a little bit of jealousy… jealous for having someone tell you that… she misses him… the man who she had loved more than the others… his brown hair and brown eyes will forever be in her heart…

Maria was smiling and carefully open the red velvet box, 'Oh! He-Henric… this is so beautiful!'

Henric's gift was a big Glass Eastern Egg with a simple key. Maria puts the key on the lock and the Egg opens… Henric with his wand – dims the light of the room and the Egg suddenly lets out a beautiful music… and then inside of the egg was Henric and Maria with their children – gasped and astonishment can be heard – and when the small golden statue moves – suddenly a bright light emits inside and the Glass Mirrors created wonderful pictures to the ceiling.

'Oh my!'

'So beautiful!'

The images are the whole family… from the 1st birth of their child to the wedding… and till the birth of Gabriele and Nolan…

'Oh Henric!'

'Happy Christmas my love…' Henric said and kisses Maria on her head, 'Without you I'll never be the man I am now… thank you my beloved for all the years you gave me… and more please… I want to stay with you more…'

Maria smiles and gracefully wipes away her tears…

.

.

.

'Well… I wasn't given a chance to know this person… the time we have spend together is rush and limited… I wasn't given a chance… but with the small time we spent together – I have witnessed her courage… her amazing courage to lead her people and make a stand… to stand and be the pillar of support for her sons who were fighting. She is someone who cant be pushed. She is so beautiful and elegant. She – like me – is a mother – but unlike me – she lives for so long and yet her love and support to her sons are amazing… I have known you for not so long my dear Lady Cheri – but with that time we have spent with you – I was a witness on how you take your enemies down and believe on your sons courage and pride… this is for you… for you to always remember everything…'

Lady Cheri smiles so brightly – Conrart and Gwendal and Wolfram felt so proud of their Mother.

'Thank you so much Maria…' Lady Cheri smiles so brightly and only a few can feel that she is emotional… but she held her grown. Lady Cheri was the 26th Maou and not once did she gave away her tear… for she was the threshold of Shin Makoku and her sons…

Cheri opens her gift and she gasped and smiles… 'Oh Maria! Thank you so much!'

Everyone – the Shin Makoku Royalties gasped too…

Maria's gift is a medium size Photo… but the photo isnt ordinary…

Lady Cheri is surrounded by her sons… and all with beautiful smiles and are moving.

'They are moving…'

'Well yes they are my dear Lady Cheri… we don't have ordinary camera's…' Maria smiles and Cheri beams so proudly. She held the picture frame to her ample blossom.

.

.

.

.

And so the exchange of gifts resume.

Cheri gave her Lavender Perfume to Gunter (Love Potion # 13) – much to Gunter's nosebleed's grimace and Gwendal's displeasure.

Gunter smiles and handed his gift to Gwendal. Gwendal blush when he opens the box to reveal a big teddy bear and knitting kits. The kids giggle and told their 'Unca Gwen' that the bear's name is St. Bernard.

Gunter then gives his gift to Felix… 'It's a bear – with a salmon on his mouth' Gwendal said in unison with Felix when all look and wonder what is the Pig doing to that poor cat. Looks like Gwendal and Felix have the same taste and outlook on life.

Felix then give the long box to Conrart. The gift is an elegant and mean looking Luxembourg Sword. Conrart smiles and appreciates his gift… after all – he needs all the sword he can have if it will keep aways two – no make that three perverted brats away from his innocent baby brother!

Conrart then gave his gift to Alejandra. Alejandra hugs Conrart so suddenly when she saw what 'Knight' gave her. Beautiful, exquisite silks of Shin Makoku… something that Earth cant even reproduce… Conrart blush and the other wolf-whistle which earn them a death glare from their sister.

Alejandra then gave hers to Murata who smiles fondly. 'Oh! Wow! Cool! Thanks Alie!' Murata is so happy. Looks like its true, Alejandra – that name cant be joke around in the Fashion Industry. He looks at the brand of his black coat and tie and smiles 'Alejandra Co.'

Murata then handed his gift to Guile… a classic Rolex Cosmograph Daytona, a combination of a 904L steel case with an 18 ct yellow bezel. Guile grins… well he knows the watch itself cost millions of dollars.

Guile then throws his gift to Sebastian who is able to catch it. Sebastian raises his eyebrow and opens his gift that made him blush and 'You son of B-! Guile! I'll kill you!'

Guile only grins so evilly and so many are curious…

'WHAT?!'

'WHAT IS IT?!'

Sebastian blushes again – that made them all curious. Even Wolfram wants to know what's the gift.

Sebastian can only shook his head.

Guile then whispers, 'Compliments of Grandpa. This is hard to obtain you bastard, so you better keep it safe.'

Sebastian can only nod and smiles at the crowd.

'Just something. Sorry too personal…'

'BOOOO! What is it?!'

Sebastian shook his head and begin to walk towards Princess Greta who blushes a tens of reds.

'Happy Christmas Princess…'

Greta smiles and accepts her gift. Even though she is curious to what is the gift Sebastian receives – she is more curious to what he had given her.

'Oh!'

Greta all but blush and smile when she open the red velvet box, revealing a pristine looking butterfly necklace.

'Thank you so much Prince Sebastian!'

Greta then hands her present to Nolan, Nolan smiles so brightly and opens his gift. 'WOW! Thank you so much Princess!' Nolan whoop in joy. Greta's gift is a large BearBee Doll with ribbons and all. Nolan cant get over seeing a BearBee.

'Anone… I have one just like that one… his my little brother… but a magical thing happen… for him to never leave my side… he turns into a precious glass… so he'll always stay by my side…'

'Brother? What's his name?'

'Yuuram.'

'Yuuram?'

'Uh-hmm…,' Greta agrees and smile, 'Its from my two fathers. Yuuri and Wolfram. They gave me a brother so I name it after them. Because Yuuri and Wolfram is always together.'

.

.

.

Silence linger on the air for the adults… while the children are enjoying the exchange of words.

Adam looks at Wolfram who looks at the BearBee… not with sadness or love… but with something else…

'Yuuram… Heck… how about AdRam?!' he mumbles that made Celi and Maria giggles when they heard him.

Nolan then hands his gift to Gabriele, 'WHAT?! You're the one who picks me?! The heck?! Cant it be anyone else?! Cruel oh cruel world!'

Nolan looks at his cousin furiously and whacks his head, 'That hurts!'

'Happy Christmas jit!'

Gabriele opens his gift and let out a whoop of joy! 'WHOO! You are my all time favorite cousin! Whoo hoo! You're the best!'

Gabriele then show off his CLOUD Black PS3 console.

Gabriele then hands his gift to Philip who grins at the brat – whose mind is on his Game console. Philip smiles when he saw a beautiful Eagle Painting. He likes Eagle and he cant believe the brat will actually paint him one. It looks professional painter did it.

Philip then smiles and gave his gift to his sister in law, Ava who smiles and beams so brightly when she opens her gift and receives a Mother of Pearl necklace… Pearls always reminds her of her home…

Ava then hands her gift to Alma…

Alma hugs her sister in law when she opens her gift. A large glass with rose petals floating inside… If pearl reminds Ava of her home, then roses made Alma remember her home land and parents.

.

.

.

Alma carefully place her gift to the side and smiles brightly, 'I have not known him for so long… but the people I came too will always say his name with pride, joy and love. Well what can I say about him? Aside from he saves everyone and is love by all… Yuuri… Happy Christmas…'

Yuuri smiles and stands to receive his Christmas gift…

Yuuri opens his and nods in appreciation. Alma's gift is a simple yet deadly expensive Aurora Diamante Fountain Pen – that contains over 30 carats of diamonds and that the maker – Aurora made only one per year – so owning one is exclusive and premium.

The pen is topped with a diamond and is further decorated with almost two thousand DeBeers-certified gems on a solid platinum barrel. Even the nib is precious, being fashioned from 18kt gold.

The asking price for the most expensive pen in the world is not available to the public, but is suspected to be around US $1.28 million. The purchaser may have the Diamante personalized with their coat of arms, signature or portrait.

'Well… I think you will need that more than anything – as I have seen your office.' Alma smiles and the rest giggles and chuckles much to Yuuri's predicament.

Gwendal laughs while Conrart and Murata snickers, 'Even Yuuri cant beat that one!'

.

.

.

The place then suddenly silence… They look at each and everyone and only two more people..

EHHH!

Murata then head count… 19! There's only 19 people?! It would be un-even. He was about to ask when he saw the mischief in his descendants eyes and grins… he'll wait and see… this could be so damn interesting.

.

.

.

Yuuri smiles… his usual goofy smiles… 'Ano… anosa… hmmm… this is the hardest part of the evening for me. How to explain this person? I mean – if I explain wrongly I might get myself burnt?! If I explain exaggeratedly – I will get myself burnt?! Either way I'll get burnt!'

The families laugh.

Wolfram rolled his eyes… 'Wimp…'

'OI! HENNACHOKO UNA!'

Yuuri smiles at the exchange…

This is good… Wolfram is talking to him again… actually whoever think of this idea was brilliant. He needed this time to talk to Wolfram…

He needed Wolfram to understand…

He wants Wolfram to listen…

'Hmmm… Greta once ask me why I call him 'Angel' and I answered… _well he is very pretty – his like the angel-like bishounen… you know pretty all over and got a beautiful body but well forget about angel when he opens his mouth… he is just a boy who is egotistic to the extreme and so the word Angelic Demon came to my mind.'' _This person… he is so wonderful… I have so many people beside me… I have Conrart whenever I need a brother and a friend… I have Gwendal and Gunter when they need me to understand and to guide me… I have Lady Cheri and Murata to tell me – to give me an advice… but nothing beats them to him… to my Angel… his voice will always push and pull me. Push me to do my best… and pull me up when I'm down. I am the luckiest man alive for having him beside me… he calls me a Wimp whenever I chicken out – and that gave me motivation to prove to him I'm not a Wimp… He is selfish, cunning, a brat, a jealous brat… Wagamama puu… but deep inside of him is a Heart – far more precious and fragile than anything I can ever have… and I love that heart… I love that person so much… Merry Christmas Wolfram.'

Wolfram looks at Yuuri.

Everyone actually looks at Wolfram.

Wolfram steadily raise himself and smile… a smile of sadness and sarcasm at the same time.

Yuuri's heart pierce hurtfully.

'Thank you Yuuri Heika. I'll receive your gift.'

Yuuri can only nod and give his gift.

Wolfram's coldness freezes every fiber inside of Yuuri.

.

.

.

Wolfram stands in the front – his hair covering his eyes… no one can see his eyes…no one can read his emotions…

Wolfram didn't open his gift.

Its small.

Its light.

It's a black box velvet with a white ribbon.

.

.

.

He didn't open it… for he knows what's inside of it…

.

.

.

He then raise his eyes and many brows furrowed.

Wolfram's eyes are bright and he gave a wonderful smile.

Wolfram is happy?

'Now then! Its my turn! Hmmm… what can I say about this person? How about… a pervert?!'

The rest laughs… its looks like they all know who his talking about.

'See – I don't need to add anymore details right?'

'Oh c'mon Wolf! Add more!' the women insist especially Cheri and Maria.

Wolfram playfully shook his head, 'Hmmm… okay… a pervert and a jerk? Sounds good enough?'

Adam is gritting his teeth.

The brat is getting better and better at beating him.

'More more!'

'Hmmm… how about a douchebag?'

Laughter.

'Ah! Arrogant jerk!'

Laughter and cheers.

Adam's hand is itching to whack the brat's head.

'Then how about – my best friend?'

.

.

.

Best friend?

They all look at Yuuri.

EHHH?! What's going on?!

The Shin Makoku Royalties can only think of Yuuri as Wolfram's best friend.

'He is my best friend. He told me so many time…_'Cry Wolf. Let out all the pain inside out – you don't need to be all prim and prideful in me. For me you're just a brat. So cry outloud and be pitiful so I can comfort you.' _' Wolfram chuckles, 'What a think to say right? But that's the most amazing words I ever heard. This person, comforts me – yeah – some are in perverted way – as he call its cuddling – but for me – its comfort and it gave me boost. It gives me more courage and pride. He doesn't look at me as someone who needs to do my best – but looks at me like – you are doing your best. He catches me whenever I fall… He was the one who catches me… and when I told him _'Don't be stupid – you'll fall too!'_ he told me _'Then let's fall together and rock the world.'_

Wolfram slowly walks towards him… who is leaning at the glass window.

'You hold my hand when I always fall down. Happy Christmas Adam.'

.

.

.

'Oh my!'

'Shinou!'

'Heavenly God!'

.

.

.

'Happy Christmas Adam…' and Wolfram looks up at Adam. Slowly with delicate fingers – Wolfram softly parted Adam's hair, tucking it behind his ear – to reveal Adam's ears.

Wolfram then puts on a Blue Diamond Earring on Adam's left ear… he smiles, 'Hope you like it…' and he tiptoed to gave the surprise Adam another surprise, a peck of kiss on his cheek.

.

.

.

Wolfram was about to pull away when Adam grabs his hand, 'And Happy Christmas too Wolfe'

And Adam raise his close fist into Wolfram's eye level and opens it – to reveal a silver necklace. 'You are like the star… I want to catch you every time… but you are hard to fall down…'

The necklace has a star with a blue and black diamond inside.

Adam then puts the necklace – in a front hug style, while carefully caressing those delicate neck and like Wolfram, gave a small peck on his cheek.

'Brat.'

'Jerk.'

.

.

.

* * *

HAPPY CHRISTMAS!


	23. INTERLUDE

Thanks to Fanfiction I was able to write... and my last story was supposed to be from KYOU KARA MAOU... but I will publish the very last - but not from KYOU KARA MAOU... but from my favorite Japanese tokusatsu drama in Toei Company's Kamen Rider Series. Kamen Rider OOO.

My very last... thanks fanfiction for letting me unleash my imagination and for being a friend when I need someone...

Was able to meet a lot of people - assholes and douchebags - but nevertheless - found true friends who appreciates each and everyone's creativity... people who will encourage you to fight and move on... people who will never give you up and will give you their warmest hugs in times of your need...

Thank you all the readers and reviewers for so many years... Thank you for sticking with all of us...

Thanks and I will be closing my account soon... very very soon...

Thank you.

* * *

* Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Kyou Kara Maou.

All rights belong solely to the creator, Tomo Takabayashi (writer/ author) and Temari Matsumoto (mangaka) and Studio Deen (anime and OVA producer/ production).

And neither do I make any money from this story.

* Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction.

Any resemblance to any real people (living, dead, or stolen by fairies), or to any real animals, gods, witches, countries, and events (magical or otherwise) is just blind luck, or so I hope.

* * *

. INTERLUDE.

.

.

.

The Heart of Promise ~ Yuuri & Wolfram Chapter

.

.

.

Love is a temporary madness.

It erupts like an earthquake and then subsides.

And when it subsides you have to make a decision.

You have to work out whether your roots have become so entwined together that it is inconceivable that you should ever part.

Because this is what love is.

Love is not breathlessness,

it is not excitement,

it is not the promulgation of promises of eternal passion.

That is just being "in love" which any of us can convince ourselves we are...

.

.

.

The two of them are walking in the Garden…

Wolfram's Old Secret Garden…

Yuuri felt in his heart waves and waves of emotion…

He looks at the young handsome Angel in front of him…

Angel…

Beautiful as the morning sun… an Angel… nothing to be compared with.

He looks at Wolfram as the Prince softly pushes the vines away to make way to the entrance…

He knows this place…

Wolfram's Garden…

Memories of the past came flying…

Swirling…

Kisses.

Hugs.

A touch…

A sweet moment…

From the past.

.

.

.

Wolfram turns his head and Yuuri was startled, they were walking a little bit further away that he was stunned to see the place…

The place that he had long forgotten…

Not because of anything… but because of pain and guilt…

'Its… alive…'

Wolfram chuckles, 'Of course it's alive… they are alive… I did burn them once… long time ago - but the roots are alive… and eventually - they would live.'

'W-well I just thought that they are burnt to the ground.'

'Heika, a flower has more life that we give it credit for. It is strong, powerful, surprisingly stubborn and will make itself grow to the surface just to touche the sun…'

Wolfram looks at the wild white flowers… if before they are maintain in a fashionable and orderly way - now its in wild arrays.

Every vine, every flowers are just scattered - but instead of making it look ugly and clattered - the look of the wild white flowers are beautiful.

Untame.

Vibrant.

Strong.

Confident…

As if all those years it was bursting with life… all those years he neglected it - the flowers made a life of its own…

He looks at Wolfram…

Is it the same for him?

Without him beside the Demon Prince… did he made a life of his own?

'Do you know what Flower this is?' Wolfram asked Yuuri.

'That's... That's Yuuri's Promise right?' that's the same flower - from long time ago…

The flower… a white beautiful pure flower...

Wolfram smile at him. 'No. This is not that flower anymore Yuuri...'

He felt a thousand needles pricking him already, 'Then what is it called?' Yuuri asked with anger, pain and hurt inside of him.

'This is called - The Night Blooming Cereus...'

Yuuri's brow furrowed… this is Yuuri's Promise!

'Night Blooming...' Yuuri was about to pluck the flower to get a better look at it.

'Don't!' Wolfram stops Yuuri's hand in plucking the flower, 'You must not do that Heika.'

Yuuri's heart was torn.

Heika...

Heika once again...

'Why?'

'This flower has another name... A name that I like...'

What?

But it's Yuuri's Promise!

How dare Wolfram change it as if he is not concern!

'What is it?' he asked angrily.

Wolfram just look at him with a smile, 'Its also called, 'Loneliness of the Night' The flowers are paired... so if one flower is plucked, another flower will die somewhere else. Therefore, they are also given the nickname ... the name that I like... "Short-lived Love..." '

Yuuri looks at the coldness and emptiness in Wolfram's eyes.

'Wolfram...'

.

.

.

'Good bye Heika.'

* * *

TBC

Just an interlude...


End file.
